The Beginning?
by 8Eight8
Summary: Frisk has decided they were a waste of space. They didn't matter to anyone, so why continue with their life? They had decided to jump down the mountain. Once they finally reached the bottom, however, they realized they weren't dead, but alive... and they actually had some worrying déjà vu, too...
1. Abandoned

Abandoned

* * *

You were a terrible person. You realized that now. What you did could not be forgiven. You hurt your family, when they were so generous and kind back. You didn't want them to suffer for what you did. But you didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think...

It was a hot, spring day when you decided to do it. There were multiple reasons why, and they were all pathetic. Sad. Your family wanted, no, _needed_ you _ _.__ You couldn't bring yourself to do it in the past, but recently you realized that you were just making their lives substantially worse. They wouldn't even come _home_ because of you.

This was probably your 20th trip to the mountain. They started about a year ago, when, your mom decided that you needed to learn to be more _independent_. She would leave you alone at home for hours, days, and sometimes even weeks.

She would normally leave you with a very small amount of useful supplies. Usually she left when you did something " _bad"_ , like not going to bed on time. You never had a bed time, though, and you were almost always in bed by 9. She usually wouldn't care what you did, but sometimes she would act unreasonably harshly towards your actions. It seemed like some nights you could stay up all night, and she wouldn't care, but then on others you would go to bed early, and she would get furious with you for "not listening to her". You told her you didn't know what time you should be in bed, and she just replied by telling you that "you should be in bed the same time you were every night", which you almost always were, even when she yelled at you for staying up late.

You eventually realized a pattern. She would always leave after spending a long time on the phone, talking to her boyfriend. You heard there conversation once.

...

It was heartbreaking.

She said that you would "complain over the most minute things", and you were "never grateful."

That didn't sound like you at all...

But you kept your mouth shut, because you knew not to argue with your mother. She always said that you were "lucky to have a home"... and... you were... But, sometimes, you felt that she took it slightly too far. Your own mother said she "could've abandoned you a long time ago"... And that she "wasn't ready for a child".

... Well... Maybe she wasn't ready for a child, but she was still your mother, and she was clearly going through rough times. You decided to become more quiet and restricted. You didn't bother her often, and when you did, you always had an important reason to. If you didn't, she would become very upset, and yell. You knew this wasn't right, but she seemed happier this way. At least for a while.

You had lost the few friends you did have, because all of your attention was on making your mother happy. You had to make her feel better. She was the only person who cared about you... She cared about you... Right? Eventually you started to doubt that.

She stopped buying groceries almost entirely, and would usually eat out by herself. She usually would bring you something for dinner, but usually it was just her leftovers. You ended up getting used to a lot of lettuce. You knew she could afford some real food, but you also always knew that she wasn't in the mood to go shopping, so you didn't bother her.

She didn't even have a job, so she just stayed home, usually locked inside of her room. You knew she got a lot of money from her ex for child support, but she usually used that for herself, in addition to the large amounts of money she got from her boyfriend. She didn't pay for school lunches either, the school supplied those for free, because your family "couldn't afford it"... Even thugh you're pretty sure you actually could.

...

Once, when you were younger, a teacher took you to the councelor's office because you were always so quiet, and never played with any of the other kids. The councelor asked you a couple of questions about how you felt, why you were so quiet, if you had any friends outside of school, and so on. You didn't know how to respond to most of them, so you ended up lying. It might've gotten you in trouble later, but you didn't want to get taken away from your family.

 _..._

 _It was worth it._

The councelor eventually called your mom, and after 3 tries, she eventually picked up. The councelor made you step out of the room.

You heard them argue and yell, and you weren't sure the councelor believed anything you or your mom said. Eventually, they opened the door again and you walked inside. The councelor then asked you a question.

"Look, kid. Let's cut to the chase. Has your mom ever hurt you before?"

...

Well, she would never physically abuse you, and was very kind and generous towards you. She gave you shelter, food, and water. Your life was fine. That's what you told the councelor.

"Well... if you're sure. You don't seem beat up or anything, so, for now, go live with your mom. You'll be okay. Come back if you have any questions."

You then walked out, utterly amazed at the councelor's lack of questions. Did she really believe you? I mean... If they think my mother's treatment of me is okay, then... it must be fine... They're the professional, after all...

Your mom wouldn't beat you, or anything, so it wasn't physically painful. The worst thing she had done was... not amazing, but it wasn't anything physically abusive.

...

On the other hand, she obviously intended you to hurt yourself, which definitely wasn't right. At the time you didn't understand what was happening... but... now you do.

You thought you were going camping on the mountain...

Your mother was almost in tears, but she never said anything troubling, so you didn't either. It was a long trip, about one and a half hours away from home using a car _ _.__

 _ _...__

You started to climb the mountain. It was a lot easier than you would've thought. It wasn't very steep at all. It probably got steeper higher up, but the place where your mother stopped you was relatively flat.

Your mother showed you a big hole. It was frightening. Knowing that your mother wouldn't take you camping somewhere so dangerous, you started to wonder why she actually brought you there.

You just tried to stay happy. She had never taken you anywhere, really, so you were mostly just excited to be out somewhere, doing something... anything...

After a few short moments, your mom said that she had to go get something out of the car, actually crying now...

And so she left you there, right next to the big hole. As she left, she looked back at you for a short moment, and uttered a single word.

"Goodbye".

...

Needless to say, You had to walk home. It was a very long trip, and you passed out about halfway back. You hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a long time. When you woke up, someone was shaking you back and forth, begging for you to not be dead.

You were overexcited. You figured your mom came back to get you! ... ... ... It wasn't your mom. You, for the first time, in over 3 years, almost started to cry. You fully realized what you were afraid of the whole time. You were an _**unwanted child.**_ The thought was so frightening, and sickening, that you didn't tell the stranger. You said that you had ran away. You got a stern talking to. _It was worth it_ , though. You didn't want your mom to go to jail. She didn't deserve to suffer through something like that.

The stranger was still a little reluctant to believe you.

"Why did you run away?" He asked. You told him that you were a bad child, and you decided to run away just to scare her When the stranger eventually dropped you off at your mom's place, he had a question for her.

"Madam, did you know your child ran away from your house, and had travelled at least 5 miles?" Your mom was freaking out. She was crying so hard, and so loudly, that everyone living on your block could hear her.

"Oh... I see that you're clearly in hard times, ma'am. I'll leave you and your little... child, alone. I'm not one to overstay my welcome. Have a good day. Or should I say, have a good _night!" ... You just noticed how late it was._

 _..._

You were afraid to talk to your mother. It had been about 5 minutes since the kind stranger left, and your mom had remained completely silent. She then did something amazing, something she only did when she was feeling terrible about something. She called you by your real name! You can't remember the last time she did this! ... But... Immediately after calling you this, she seemed to forget her momentary forgiveness, and demanded that you went up to your room.

...

You got what you deserved. She forgave you, even after you had lied to a stranger. And she called you by your real name. You were so happy! She was your mom, and you were there child. You were inseparable! Ha... Ha...

You clearly weren't feeling alright. You loved your mom, but you definitely didn't have that close of a bond with her...

But her... calling you by your real name? That still amazed you. You had a good night's sleep, knowing that she still loved you. You did have some questions about why she took you to the mountain, but you would ask her tomorrow. If you got around to it.

The next day, you woke up, got ready for school, and practically ran down the hallway to greet your mom, just waiting to see her...

...

She wasn't there.

This was fine. She was probably still asleep. You went to her room.

...

A lot of her things were missing. Most of her clothes weren't in their usual spot, in a pile on the floor, and her phone wasn't there. Her purse wasn't either.

You eventually went into the dining room. You were starting to worry. Your house wasn't very big, and you still hadn't seen her. You decided to call out her name, and waited for a response.

...

You waited some more...

...

And some more...

...

You eventually thought you heard something. You called out even louder. Still, nothing. You looked for a note... a letter... anything? There wasn't one. You decided to look around the city, completely forgetting about school.

This was more important.

You walked each and every city block calling for her. After what seemed like an eternity of calling her name, you arrived at the last city block close enough to your house for you to check. You called her name one last time, and waited...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _But nobody came._

...

...

...

You decided there was one last place to check. You decided to get some supplies before you went. Of course, there wasn't any at home, so you had to take the measly 5 dollars your mom gave you for your birthday to go buy something... Even though the gift was over a month late, it was still sweet that she got you anything. That had been a while ago, but you had been saving the money in case of emergencies.

After a little while of searching, you managed to find a place that would sell you something.

The person behind the counter obviously hated there job, so they didn't really care how old you were, as long as you had some money. You decided on buying some water and some potato chips. You looked around for some better food, but everything else was ridiculously expensive. The food you bought was the cheapest in the story, and even then it cost all five dollars...

Anyways, with your food in one hand, and water in the other, you continued to the mountain, desperately hoping she was there. It took almost 4 hours to get there. You were just happy you made it. It seemed like you had been travelling forever...

You climbed up to the part of the mountain with the hole, and looked down upon it's seemingly neverending abyss.

...

She wasn't there.

...

You decided to go home.

You had 4 calls from the school. None of them had been answered.

You called the school back, and said that you were supposed to have a baby sitter right now, who would've taken you to school for the past two days, but that she hadn't shown up, and that you couldn't tell your mom because you didn't have her number.

It was a terrible excuse... But the school seemed to buy it. ...

You don't like to lie, but... this _was for your mom._ She needed you. You decided that you would try and stay optimistic until she showed up a few days later.

...

It had been a month. Still no signs of your mom coming home. Eventually people would realize... But you couldn't let your mom be taken away from you.

For school, you have been practicing trying to copy her signature so that you could sign any needed papers. You were pretty sure it was illegal, but you did it anways. You had to.

You ended up selling a lot of your clothes and toys to afford food and water, and it was incredibly difficult to find a place willing to take your old stuff. You were pretty sure it was out of pity, but the people at the pawn shop were extremely generous. They seemed so amazed over completely worthless junk, and would pay you a lot of money for useless garbage.

Another month passed. You had started to take more trips to the mountain. It wasn't healthy, and sometimes you were afraid you would do some things you didn't want to, but you took the trips anyways.

Recently you had started to get bored at the house. You mainly passed the time by reading history books. Specifically about the many wars humans fought against the monsters, even though you were pretty sure that was just fiction. You wish it wasn't, though... it would be kind of interesting to see a monster. Maybe you would even like them... Probably not. They were monsters, anyways, and not caring, generous people, like your mother.

...

You had been waiting alone for your mother for 3 months. You barely had any food left, and you were almost out of water. Your mom hadn't contacted you at all, and neither has her boyfriend... But maybe the latter was for the best. Her boyfriend wasn't very kind.

...

...

...

You were tired.

You were hungry.

You were done.

...

You decided to take one final trip to the mountain.


	2. Faint Memories

Faint Memories

* * *

You **were** a terrible person. You were sure of that now. What you did could not be forgiven. You hurt your family. You don't know what to do, what to say, or what to think...

Needless to say, you were extremely mad at yourself. You're an idiot. A fool. You're probably not alive. No, you know what, you're probably dead. You killed yourself because you were too afraid to tell anyone your problems. You are a worthless piece of garbage. This is what you keep telling yourself. You know you're dead... There's no way you're alive, right? It's all black, and... Even if you are alive, you don't deserve to be. You abandoned your mom. You're such a terrible kid. You try to just sit there, but you eventually end up getting up, and walking around. Yep. All black, nothing in site. The only thing you can see is a light coming from the ceiling.

You end up feeling around the walls, hoping for something. There's nothing. You almost went fully around the room when you tripped and fell. Man. If your mom saw you right now... She would probably yell at you for being so clumsy. But, you're avoiding the hallway. You're scared to continue. Are you going to be judged based on your sins? You did die and all... But you were finding that excuse harder to believe.

You eventually end up walking through the hallway after some thought. You couldn't ignore it forever, and you were becoming curious. You found a door. You decided that it wasn't a good idea to enter. You just stood in front of the door for a while before you ended up knocking. . . . . No response after a few seconds. You decide to just leave the door alone for now and just think about where you are, and why there is a door here.

You remembered the history books you were reading... No... No... They were fake, and thousands of years old. If there were any monsters here, there aren't anymore. That's why there wasn't a response. You figure that monsters that had once existed a long time ago, or maybe just humans, had built this door. You decide to wait for a while.

You try knocking on it again. No answer,

goo-

"Come in!"

...

...

...

...

...

What? You just? No, that's not possible. You knock again, knowing it was just your imagination that cau-

"I said you could come in! What are you waiting for? Are you scared? Is little old me gonna have to explain everything?"

You are thoroughly confused, frightened, but most of all, curious. You know it's probably not a good idea... But what choice do you have? You open the door...

You see a single flower facing the other direction in the middle of some grass with smaller flowers. It looked like the patch you had landed on. Well, you're going crazy. There's no-one here. You cautiously step forward to examine the flower when... It... Turns... Around... And... It... Has... A... Face...

Now, usually you aren't one to get excited over things, or talk, or act happy... Ever? But you decided that since this was the most amazing thing you have ever seen in your life, and you feel like your gonna faint, you feel pretty energetic right now. You see if it talks again...

"Howdy! It's me! Flowey the Flower!"

You kind of jump back, scared and overwhelmingly excited at the same time. You try to say something to leave a good first impression on the amazing plant

"Hey Flowey. That's a nice name. Mine is"-

You say to Flowey, before getting cut off. Its fair though. You just kind of... Appeared down here. This might be his home. That would be embarrassing. As long as he stayed as friendly as he has been though, it wasn't a problem. You gotta admit. Flowey seems pretty awesome. But maybe... A little too happy? It's actually kind of creepy now that you think about it.

"Now, now. That's not important right now. What's important is teaching you how to survive down here in the underground! There are a lot of dangerous monsters down here, so you have to learn how to defend yourself! C'mon, let me show you!"

Wait... Wait... Monsters? Is Flowey a monster? Wow... Either history books are extremely biased, and you know they are, or Flowey is not as _friendly_ as he's letting on. He doesn't even wait for you to respond to his last statement. Maybe... Wait what? You're starting to feel really strange. Like you can control-

"That's your soul!" He says, "That's the feeling you have right now! It might be kind of confusing at first, but you'll get used to it! Now, I'm going to fire all these friendliness pellets at you! So make sure to get them all!"

Wait, what? Yeah, about Flowey... You're not sure you can trust them. You decided to avoid those "friendliness pellets" for now, but you still hope that he's good. If monsters are evil then... Wait, isn't that what you were hoping for? Didn't you want monsters to be evil? As punishment. Now that you're here though, you don't feel as bad about jumping in the hole. You hope you can make at least one monster friend, but you're... Wait, are monsters real? Are you just dreaming? You have no idea. It doesn't make much sense, but if they are real, then. Wow. You really should be more excited by now. You feel like you've seen all this before, but... That's impossible. You just jumped down a mountain. You couldn't have been here before. It's probably deja vu. Your "deja vu", as you called it, made you think Flowey wasn't particularly kind, so that was worrying.

Flowey doesn't seem to notice your fear. "Ok, here they come!"

You avoid them.

"Now, now, you're doing it wrong, just hit them, it'll make your LV go up. What's LV mean you might ask? It means LOVE. You wanna have some LOVE, right? Well then catch them!"

Flowey shoots out another row of friendliness pellets. You decide to try and avoid again. Judging by his angry face, you made the right move. Welp. This stinks. Seems monsters really are evil after all. You wait for what Flowey says next.

"Now, now... Why don't you just run into them before you make me angry? Making me angry is a big mistake. You don't want that"

You start to shuffle back and forth. You slightly freak out, but don't feel like crying. After you remember why you jumped down the hole in the first place, this isn't too bad. Like you said before, a monster killing you would be... No... Your mom would... Have given up. You can't be like your mom. You have to stay determined.

"Last chance to catch them before something bad happens! Run. Into. The. Bullets." He says.

You are waiting for his attack.

He fires his... Wait, did he say bullets?

"I meant friendliness pellets!" He says, as he quickly corrects himself

You decide that running into them is a death sentence. Dodging them? Also a death sentence. But maybe if you were good enough at dodging, then you could explain your circumstances to the monster. Maybe it would let you go? You stayed hopeful.

You dodged them. Slowly, you're surrounded by a large circle of bullets. Flowey then continued to make a really creepy face with large, black eyes and a thin, scary looking smile.

"You just wanted to see me **suffer** , right? Is that it? _**DIE!**_ "

Your heart is beating incredibly fast. The bullets get close to your body, and then... And then... You get healed? You don't think that's what Flowey planned on happening. Flowey has a confused expression on its face. He turns to look around, but before Flowey can turn around fully, you can see a bright, dangerous fireball coming towards the plant.

Flowey then gets burnt with a fireball that came from... A... Goat monster up ahead? You weren't sure, but it looked comforting and kind. She wasn't overly excited to see you like Flowey, and she seemed nice. She started to approach. You were feeling very frightened because of Flowey, but you felt deep in your heart that some monsters had to be good. Maybe they all were? Probably not, but everyone does something for a reason... Like your mom leaving you... You start thinking for a while about what she'd say about all of this, and you look down for a while.

The goat monster isn't rushing you, and you feel... Well, protected, while standing in front of them. You've, somehow, never felt so safe before. You decide that enough is enough. You have to talk to it... No... You were pretty sure it was a lady. Her. You can't treat anyone as an it, they are a human being... Or, in this case, a monster

You decide to say something first. They did save your life, after all, they did deserve a thanks. You suddenly realize that you didn't give that man who found you passed out on the road a thanks. You decide to try and be a better person then you were in the past.

"Hello." You say, awkwardly. She seems surprised by this.

"Thank you." You finally say. You're terrible at speaking, so hopefully you didn't seem too abrupt or rude. You haven't really had a conversation with anybody for a long time, so you just tried to not say too much. Your voice was scratchy, and you didn't know what to say, but you were definitely thankful

"Hello, little one. You are welcome! My apologies for the flower, he wasn't very... Kind, I can see. I can sense the panic in your voice. I do not wish to hurt you. I just want you to stay safe."

You feel bad now for thinking all monsters were bad, when this one obviously wasn't. But, you didn't have much to go off of. Just a single flower. You then realize you don't know her name. Or, you guess, her gender. If they have one. It seems kind of impolite to ask someones gender, but you ask their name. For some reason, you feel like she would have a name like, you don't know. Something silly though. Maybe "Toriel" or something

"Name?" You ask her.

"Oh my. Yes... had I forgotten to mention that? I thought I already told you, but, I guess I'm wrong?"

You freeze for a moment. You're starting to feel kind of threatened by this monster. Can it read your mind? Is it playing a trick on you? You didn't think so, but you faintly remembered Toriel being there name.

"Toriel?" You whisper, hoping you were wrong.

"Ah yes, so I have told you. I thought I did. You must've forgotten it temporarily. I know, it's kind of hard for you to focus in a world so different from your own, and I know you are very frightened and scared. Come along child, let me lead you out of this dark place."

Oh no. What's happening? You're suddenly afraid to follow her. Had she told you her name? You're pretty sure she didn't. How could you've known? Ah well, it's not a huge issue now. You can worry about it later... But you couldn't stop thinking about it.

Up ahead you saw a large entrance to a place Toriel called the "Ruins". It was impressively built, and its shape filled you with determination. You followed her through a few rooms, but you couldn't focus on what she said. It wasn't difficult to see what she wanted you to do, anyways. You were slightly surprised when you saw this huge frog on the floor aimlessly jumping around. Eventually you approached it, only to have Toriel scare it off.

"Now's not the time to play with the Froggits." Froggits, huh? You assumed they weren't actually frogs, and Toriel only called then that because they did look similar to each other, but you had no idea. Maybe they were just giant frogs.

After a few rooms, during the independence hallway, you think you remembered her last name too. You had to know. You asked her after she revealed herself at the end of the hallways behind the pillar.

"Toriel?" You asked.

"Yes?" She replied. She looked so kind and innocent. You didn't want to say something that would scare her off.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"If you have anything to tell me, please do." She replied.

You felt bad again. You really wanted to tell her. Why shouldn't you? She seems very nice. You're sure she won't get mad. But… You didn't want her to think you were up to something. If she never mentions it, then so be it.

"Child, how about you stay here for a while. I'm going to go get the house ready. I'll be back soon. I promise!"

"Ok" you said, as she slowly walked away.

She then suddenly turned around.

"Oh Wait! I almost forgot. Here, take this." It was a phone. You'd never had one before. It seemed pretty useful. It would've been extremely useful after your mom left...

"If I don't come back soon, or you need me for anything, then just call." She said as she walked away again, probably towards her house. If she had one.

You were quickly becoming less intrigued by the monsters, and you had no idea why. When you saw what Toriel called a "Froggit" up close, you weren't scared, or worried, you were just kind of still amazed that monsters existed at all. You felt... Bad for i. You were starting to feel bad for a lot of the things you did while you were waiting for Toriel. You felt really bad for Flowey, for some reason, and you felt badly about not being able to spend more time with Toriel, even though you didn't even attempt to actually go with her. You were feeling bad about all of the monsters being trapped down here.

You knew most monsters were bad, and some were good, but… you couldn't accept that. You told yourself that most monsters were good. You knew that if you tried hard enough, you could maybe even make a friend like you originally thought before you…You went back to see if you could find that Froggit from earlier. You spent a while looking, but you eventually found it. You went to compliment the depressed creature, when you saw this weird figure leaning against the wall out of the corner of your eye. You looked towards it. It wasn't there anymore. You were kind of frightened, but you didn't see it anymore, so maybe it was just a hallucination. You turned back to see Froggit, but instead you see the figure standing directly in front of you, almost eye to eye. You jumped back.

"have you missed me?" It said, with a smile plastered on it's face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It'll be fine. Don't worry. Also, I just started on the third chapter, and I'm really looking forward to where this story is going. I should have at least one more chapter out tomorrow, maybe not, maybe even two. I dunno. I'll definitely have the third chapter up soon, though, it won't be more than 2-3 days at max, if something goes terribly wrong. Welp, hopefully see you tomorrow.

(P.S. Again, I've been getting a surprisingly large amount of visitors on my first chapter. Thank you guys so much, even if most of you haven't even read the first chapter, It makes me feel like my idea is "unique"? Somewhat? I'm not sure. Anyways, again, if you have any helpful suggestions, or criticisms, be sure to leave them.)

Edit: Stuff fixed.


	3. Confusion

_Confusion_

* * *

 _When you were younger you used to be dropped off at your mom's boyfriend's place. You would always beg her to not make you go, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even respond to your complaints most of the time. You never knew why she dropped you off at his place, and her boyfriend seemed like he didn't know either. Your mom didn't have a job, or really anything else to do in her free time, so you always wondered what she was up too…_

 _You wish you knew, because maybe then you could feel better about her leaving you at a place like that. Her boyfriend was… not very kind. You remembered how he used to scare you, and jump out from behind walls just to run over to you and start tickling you. It wasn't playful tickling either, and when you begged him to stop, he just wouldn't listen. Sometimes he would tickle you in places you were not comfortable with, and you started to feel very afraid whenever you were near him._

 _The tickling wasn't the worst part, though. Sometimes, when he was really angry with you, (for no reason that you could tell), he would do what your mom wouldn't. Your mom wasn't the best person, but at least she didn't do what he did. Whenever your mom would see you with the injuries you got at his house, you tried to tell her that her boyfriend did it, but she wouldn't believe you. She said that her boyfriend was "a good person", and would never do anything like that._

 _Even though she always told you it was your fault, and always seemed to defend her boyfriend, you started to notice her talking to him less and less. She said that he was great still, but her tone was clearly not defensive, it was sadder than that. Eventually your mom started to stop calling him altogether, and you asked her what happened to him. She said that you didn't need to know, and it wasn't important. You were slightly worried, even after how he treated you. You felt really bad for your mom, but when you tried to cheer her up, she wouldn't listen._

 _Eventually your mom met someone else. He seemed to call your mom all the time, and showed up to your house pretty often. Whenever he comes, you have to clean up the house and make sure it looks "presentable," as your mom called it. Whenever the man came over, he seemed to ask you a lot of questions about how you were doing, and how happy you were, and your life in general. You didn't know why he asked you these questions, so you told him that you were fine. You always assumed he was your mom's boyfriend, but you could hear her talking on the phone a lot to a man you've never heard before, saying some inappropriate, definitely flirty things. The man who came to visit you would sometimes force you outside, even though your mom was obviously not ok with it._

 _When he took you outside the first time, you expected him to hurt you, or yell at you, or something similar, but instead he took your hand and walked you down your front steps. Your house was practically falling apart, and you could tell that the man had a hard time getting down the stairs. He then walked with you for about 5 minutes until you arrived at a park. Was he kidnapping you? Did your mom let him do this? What was going on? You had no idea._

 _He told you to sit down on a bench, next to him. He didn't say anything for a while, and he seemed like he was thinking of something. He then asked you a question that really surprised you._

" _Do you think your mother is a good person?" You didn't know how to respond to this. You weren't actually sure, now that you thought about it. Your mom was a good person, right? You knew she wasn't the best person, but she had good intention. You told him that your mom was very nice to you, and you loved her very much. She was a good person, you told them._

" _Are you sure? If you have anything to tell me, please do. This is a safe environment. Everything we do here is private. I won't tell your mother any of it. So, please, be honest." You were being honest. She was a good person. Or at least, she was on the inside. You told him you were sure she was a good person. He started asking you some more of his usual questions. You realized you were starting to cry. But, if you did, then he would take you away. Right? That's what his goal was, to let you live somewhere safe. But you were fine. You were. You stayed determine to keep yourself calm. Eventually, after you started giving very short, one word responses that didn't really answer his question, he took you home… He stopped visiting after that._

You didn't know what to do. Who was this... Skeleton? Or at least, that's what he looked like. He couldn't be an actual skeleton, right? That wouldn't make sense. He probably just looked like one. But, Flowey was a flower, right? He introduced himself as one. If there were talking flowers, than there could probably be talking skeletons. You weren't sure though, since Flowey wasn't really wasn't really the most trustworthy source of information.

Anyway, that wasn't super important right now. What was more important, was why this skeleton acted like you knew him before. You're sure you've never seen a talking skeleton before. That would've been pretty memorable. But, why was he talking so grimly. He sounded like he was not having a very good time, whatever he was trying to do. You were kind of freaked out, but you were hoping with all of your heart that this skeleton could be a good person… monster, same thing.

What was freaking you out the most was his smile, though. It looked really insincere, and not very appropriate considering your situation. It reminded you of another monster that had a big smile forced on his face. Flowey. He and Flowey probably had similar goals, and you had started to think that monsters were, once again, not the nicest creatures. You had already been saved by Toriel once, and you didn't think she would be back soon.

This creature somehow managed to scare you more than Flowey, though. It had somehow gone from being probably 15 feet away, to standing right in front of you. It also had a somewhat disappointed look on its face, like it was feeling that it, or someone they knew made a mistake. You didn't know anything about this monster though, and it didn't look like it _wanted_ to kill you, so you held out hope that it would be kind.

"so, buddy let me ask you a question." You felt this was all too familiar.

"are you proud of yourself? i think i know why you came here, and its not gonna happen, kid. why couldn't you just be happy? did you really not care about the promise you made… or was there another reason? i know you wouldn't come and do it again for no reason, so, c'mon Frisk. give me your best explanation."

You had no idea what to say. How did he know you promised your mom never to leave? How did he know your name? Why did he care? You were so confused, but you knew he was right. You shouldn't have left. Your mom loved you! And you just… You tried to kill yourself. You were feeling terrible right now. You kind of wished you did die on the way down. That's what you wanted in the first place, right? Your mom would come back home one day, and… you wouldn't be there. She would be so heartbroken. Maybe she would even consider "following in your footsteps", and doing what you did to get out of her, also terrible situation. No. You are a terrible person. You were being so selfish by jumping down the hole.

"kid, you had a family. people that cared about you. why would you just throw it all away like that, without any warning? there had to be a reason… were you so unsatisfied with your current life, that you decided to do something so drastic?"

You started to cry.

"well, crud. sorry for making you cry, but its kind of hard to be lied to by your best friend. you know what I mean? i know you were scared of what was coming next, but you could've gotten through it. it wasn't the end of the world. they would've forgiven you." It was true. You blatantly lied to your mom. You had lied to everyone else, but that was for your mother. Lying to your mom. Was that just for you? The skeleton was right. But you didn't know what he meant by "they would've forgiven you."

"I'm so… sorry…" You said, "I'm an… idiot. A fool. I... should've been happy with the life I had. I was so… ungrateful. I'm so… sorry. I should've dealt with the loneliness. The nightmares. I had it good, better than a lot of other kids. And what did I do? I threw it away. I didn't have her trust anymore. I'm so sorry…. Mom." You hadn't said that much in such a long time. You usually didn't have anything good to say, but you had to show that you really cared, even if it didn't make up for it.

"her trust?" the skeleton was obviously confused, "but, you had made the promise to me. i know you feel bad for what you did, but, toriel wasn't the one affected. well, she was obviously affected, but you know what i mean." Wait. What. You didn't make a promise to the skeleton. And you he never trusted you. He hadn't been your best friend? You didn't know what he meant. You stopped crying, and just looked at the skeleton confused. It was probably a guy, but you weren't sure skeletons had genders, so you wouldn't call him that until you knew for sure.

You were scared of saying anything else, but the skeleton was obviously confused. Toriel definitely wasn't your mom. You barely knew her. You decided to get the facts straight.

"Um, I'm sorry, but, we just met. I'm don't want to disappoint you, but we aren't best friends. I haven't even known you for more than a couple of minutes. I don't even know your name." He seemed very worried know, but you continued. "I also think Toriel is a very nice person, but we are definitely not in that kind of relationship."

"hey, kid, don't try and be funny. that's my job. you were obviously sorry for something, and you didn't have any other mom to be talking about." He was starting to shake.

"Sorry, but… I did have a mom. On the surface. She was who I was talking about. Not Toriel." You said, starting to feel even worse about yourself. The skeleton looked annoyed right now.

"look, frisk, i know there are more troubling matters right now, but you didn't have a mom on the surface. there is something obviously wrong with you right now, so how about you calm down, and we can talk later?" He looked really upset right now. His mouth still stuck in the same smiling position it had been since you met him, but you could see barely noticeable frowns starting to appear at the two ends of his mouth. His eyes have also started to slouch down, and he wasn't looking at you anymore.

"But… I did have a mo-" He interrupted you.

"now, now, ill be back soon. take care of yourself. ill meet back with you in snowdin forest, but for now, just give yourself some time to think." He started to walk away, but turned around after almost leaving the room to tell you something. "oh, and by the way, don't hurt anybody, ok?" He looked away from you. "that would be a bad idea, to say the least." You felt a shiver run down your spine. You already didn't want to hurt anybody, and this was making you feel even surer about that decision.

He was gone. You decided to try and find that Froggit you were going to talk to, but it was nowhere to be found. You were still really confused by what the skeleton said, but you decided that you would ask him later. When you got to snowdin? Whatever that place was. Maybe Toriel lived there. You might have tear stains on your cheeks, you may feel like a terrible person for abandoning your mom, and you were really confused, but at least the skeleton turned out not to be so bad. Definitely not a Flowey, and definitely not like Toriel. He was somewhere in between, you thought. You decided to call Toriel and ask her if she'd ever seen a skeleton with a hoodie, and when shed be back.

"*Ring* *Ring*…*Ring* *Ring*…*Ring* *Ring*… ***BARK* *BARK***. Now doggy, please give my phone back!" It seemed like a dog? Had stolen Toriel's phone, and she was attempting to get it back. You decided to call later. You didn't know dogs were down here. You waited.

[5 minutes later]… and waited.

[10 minutes later]… and waited.

[20 minutes later] You decided this was enough waiting, you couldn't just stay there forever. You decided to journey into the next room, and see what was awaiting you next.

You went into the next room to find a Froggit just sitting there on the floor next to a pile of leaves. Actually, the whole room had large piles of leaves all over the place. You talked to the Froggit.

"Hi." You said. You wanted to say something else, but you weren't as confident as you had been when you were talking to the skeleton. You decided to kneel down and pet the Froggit. It blushed.

"Hello, human." They said. Well, you definitely weren't expecting a response, but you decided not to act uncomfortable, or jump back. This Froggit was being nice, so you didn't want to make it feel afraid of you. "I haven't seen a human down here in quite a while. You seem nice, so this next information I'm giving you probably isn't vital, but it's nice to know. You see, human, if a monster doesn't want to fight you, then please. Use some mercy. You might stumble across monsters that attack you, but please. They don't know what they're doing. Talk to them, or attack them until their health is low, until they don't want to fight anymore." You weren't planning on attacking any of the monsters anyway, not even the hostile ones, so you didn't need convincing of it by this Froggit, but you said thanks anyways. You just wanted to relax for a couple minutes to think about your situation, and decide what to do next. You laid down in the leaves.

 _*Peacefully laying on the leaves fills you with determination._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Because I felt bad about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter, I decided to end the story somewhere more reasonable this time. If you were missing the cliffhangers, then don't worry. They're coming back soon. Again, if you guys have any criticisms or opinions feel free to post them in the review box below. See you next chapter!


	4. Strange Thoughts

Strange Thoughts

* * *

You started to think about your current situation. You were currently trapped underneath a mountain surrounded by monsters of varying kindness that were supposedly ruthless murderers that would stop at nothing to kill a human. You had seen a talking, evil flower that did want to kill you, a kind and loving goat lady that told you to wait for her why she did, _something to waste your time_ , a bunch of huge talking frogs that seemed alright, _but pathetic_ ,and a threatening skeleton that told you that you that you were once best friends with him, _even though he was obviously lying_. You were so confused. But, at least it was something to keep your mind off of your current situation at home.

Oh no. Your home. You will probably never see it again. You will never see your mother again, etc… etc… You felt bad that you didn't feel as bad as you did before that you had tried to… kill yourself, and abandon your house and mother. If that made sense. It probably didn't, but it didn't really matter right now. Nothing made sense. You were tired of all this. You were laying peacefully on the leaves, so you decided to try and get some sleep. You decided you needed it, you were pretty comfortable there, and you felt safe. Somehow.

…

…

You were having a hard time sleeping with all of your nightmares. You had had some nightmares on the surface when your mom left you, but these were different _._ It almost felt like your nightmare here was real. You heard a strange, menacing voice talk to you about just how terrible life was.

" _If you were gone, no one would miss you. That skeleton was just lying to make you let your guard down, and the goat monster just left you for dead. No one cared about you, not even your own mother. You might as well give up right now, there's no reason to continue."_

You thought it must've been Flowey haunting your dreams, since this seemed like something he would say, but it didn't sound like his voice. It somehow sounded even more threatening, while being incredibly calm at the same time. You couldn't tell whether it belonged to a male or a female, but it sounded like a child.

You woke up suddenly after you felt someone tapping on your shoulder. You didn't get a chance to turn around, but maybe that was for the best. You didn't really wanted to know who you were thinking of that could give you such a strange _nightmare._ You decided that whoever it was, they were probably _alright, to say the least._ Well, probably not, but maybe _you were on to something_ … You were feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now. It was probably someone you haven't seen before, probably not even someone that existed. It was most likely just your imagination. You decided to try and stop thinking about it.

You couldn't go back to sleep, so you decided to continue forward. You saw a podium up ahead with a bunch of candy on top, but you decided not to take any. They didn't belong to you, so you decided to ignore it and head the other way. And if you were offered some, you probably wouldn't take any, either. They looked... strange. You started walking down the other hallway, when suddenly, the floor gives out! You start falling, but you aren't scared at all. This reminds you of another recent situation, which just makes you kind of sad. You thought you were surely going to break a few bones _, maybe even die_. After all, you felt like you were falling for a long time, but somehow, you weren't hurt at all. You decided it was just luck, or maybe you landed especially well? You weren't sure.

You didn't know how you were going to get out of the hole, when you saw a small hole in front of you on the left hand wall. You decide to climb in, because you can see another room behind it. You find yourself near the hole where the floor collapsed, but on the other side. You had no idea how this was possible. Well, they were monsters, and you had read that they possessed some kind of magic. Humans did too, apparently, but you highly doubted that. Why would there be so many fake magic tricks if magic was actually real? You decided to ignore that fact, all though it was in a lot of the books you read. It was also apparently how the humans trapped the monster's underground. You decided that it was just a legend, and the real reason the monsters couldn't get out was because they were trapped so far down. You had no idea how you were going to get out, but you stay determined. _Even if it was pointless,_ you hung on to your hopes.

You continued to the next room. There was a rock on the floor sitting next to a large pressure activated switch. There was no way out of the room currently, so you decided to push the rock onto the switch. A path opened ahead of you. You didn't know how Toriel had gotten by without pushing the rock onto the switch. Maybe she had a shortcut. You walked to the next room. It was a large room with a collapsing floor. You decided to play it safe, and hug the corner. The floor collapsed near you, but thankfully the edge you were standing on didn't fall. You decided that you made a good choice, and kept staying against the wall. Eventually, you stopped next a sign with leaves under it.

"Didn't you read the sign downstairs?" it said. No, you haven't, and you weren't planning on going "downstairs" anytime soon. You continued until you reached the end of the room. You entered the next room, where you saw a weird flying creature directly in front of you. It looked like it was whimpering. You tried to walk past it, but it didn't seem to leave you alone. It attacked. It barely hurt. _But it was a monster, and it was hostile. You had to fight it!_ No, you thought there had to be another way. _But you were wrong, there is only one way to escape! You had to kill it!_ No, you thought, you would try _murdering it next._ You said a kind word to the flying monster, before _Whimsun got away, you idiot._ You knew its name somehow. You assumed Toriel must've told you, like she did with the Froggits.

You continued forward. There were 3 rocks lined up, and each one had its own switch. You pushed the first two _slowly,_ but when you pushed the third one it started talking to you. You were very surprised. That was unexpected. It started asking you what you were doing, and you politely asked it to move on to the switch. It barely moved. You asked it to move again, slightly annoyed and it moved the wrong way _again_. You were getting kind of angry. You then told it you wanted it to move onto the switch, and it _finally_ listened. You began to calm down, you told it thank you, and then you continued over the now retracted spiked. Before you could get there, it moved off the switch. _It could've killed you if it moved a second later._ You acted infuriated, even though you didn't feel that mad on the inside. You didn't really feel like you were in control. That must be what anger does to a person. You were never really that angry in the past. You began to talk to the rock.

" _Hey, dummy, could you_ please _get back on that switch, you stu-_ kind rock. Thank you _."_ You can't believe what you were about to say. You were acting really strange after talking to _Sa-_ The skeleton. The rock slowly moved back onto the switch. You said thanks. He didn't respond back.

You walked into the next room, ready to _get away from that_ strange _rock._

There's a piece of cheese stuck to the table. You see a mouse hole in the wall. You walk near it, and hear a *SQUEEK*. You decide not to bother it anymore. You walk to the next room.

In front of you, laying on the ground, was a ghost. It was saying Z repeatedly, pretending to sleep. You tried to walk around, but it was a narrow path and he was taking up all of the space. You ask him politely to leave. He starts saying Z louder. You bend over and try to push him away. Your hand goes right through him. Well, he is a ghost, after all. You didn't want to walk through him though, that would be weird. You decided to wait for a while. After a couple of seconds, the ghost starts crying. His tears hurt. You enter a BATTLE. Well, you weren't expecting to fight a ghost today. Since he seemed so sad, you decided to try and cheer him up.

"Don't cry. I've been through some rough stuff today too, but I've managed to get through it. You can to!" The ghost seems a little bit better. He isn't crying as hard now. You try to tell a joke. _Napstablook doesn't seem to have a sense of humor._ How did you know the ghost's name?

"oh, I'm real funny." You freeze. _How did the ghost hear you? You were_ just thinking that. Well, guess some monsters can read minds. You keep trying to cheer up Napstablook until he says that he wants to show you something. He creates a hat out of his tears.

"i call it "dapper blook." what do you think?" You loved it. It looked so cute on the ghost. You told him that it was a really cool trick. He blushed. You didn't know ghosts could blush, but hey, you didn't know ghosts existed until recently.

"usually i come to the ruins because there's nobody around, but today i met somebody nice." He floated away through the ceiling. Well. That was _pointless,_ but it made you feel good to cheer someone so sad up.

You walk into the room to the right of where you are now. There's a bunch of spider webs located in the corners of the room. There's a sign. You read it "Spider Bake Sale." You decide to leave. You take the other path, upward. There's another sign. "Spider Bake sale down to the right. Did you miss it? Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!" Well. That's not creepy at all. _Maybe you should buy one for the road?_ No, that's disgusting. And, besides, you don't have any money.

You keep walking. You see three Froggits standing in front of you, looking like they have something to tell you. You ask them what it is. One tells you that if an enemy doesn't want to fight, and it seems like you can't spare them, you should just keep trying. It might work, and it's better than fighting. You _unfortunately_ agree with the Froggit. It seems happy with you. The other frogs tell you about pressing f4 for a "full screen?" And about pressing x to skip dialogue. You are confused, but you tell them that they were helpful anyways, to make them feel better. You continue forward, onto the next room. You realize you are repeating this a lot, but there's just a lot of exploration to be done.

You see a completely empty room with some small spikes blocking the exit. You see some cracks in the floor, but you ignore them, deciding that they would probably just fall again. You try to step over the spikes, but it feels like there is some kind of force field blocking your path. After about five minutes of continuous pushing, you decide that you have to check where the cracks lead. You try standing on the top middle one first, and you drop like you did before. You were expecting it this time, and you were uninjured by the fall, _but you were scared anyways._ You saw a switch. You decide to flip it, with a lack of other choices. Another hole in the wall opens up, like the one you saw before. You try crawling through it, and it takes you to the top "floor" again. The spikes are gone. Either each hole has a switch, or you got incredibly lucky. You decide not to take any chances. You continue into the next room. _Again._

There are a punch of different colored switches located next to pillars. You see a sign on the wall, so you decide to read it so that you understand what to do. It says that "That isn't a door at the bottom of the room. It simply marks a change in perspective." You are confused, but you continue. You try flipping the switches _pointlessly_ , and nothing happens. You decide to go through the hole in the wall at the bottom of the room that apparently "marks a change in perspective." You see a sign in the next room. It says to flip the blue switch. Ok? You saw the blue switch when you entered the room, it was behind the first pillar. You go to flip it, and you hear the spikes that were apparently blocking the exit come down. _Well, that was a hard puzzle_. You continue onwards, when suddenly you encounter a hostile Froggit.

It looks like it doesn't want to fight. _How pathetic._ You decide to try and compliment it. It looks like _Froggit doesn't understand you, but he is flattered anyways._

"(Blushes deeply.) Ribbit…" It starts to summon flies to _attack you. You fight back._ You decide to spare it, and it leaves you alone, giving you some gold while it leaves. You feel proud of yourself.

You continue through the next two rooms, solving the "puzzles" fairly easily. The room opens up to a large crossroads. You decide to go north first. You see a large, dead, black tree in front of you. All of its leaves had fallen off, and were surrounding the tree. You take a step forward, and you see Toriel running towards you. She starts to call you on her cellphone, but she quickly notices you. You have some minor scratches and bruises that you didn't even notice, but she makes a big deal about it.

"Child, are you injured? Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Here, let me use some of my magic to heal you!" You actually felt a lot better, even though you thought you felt fine before.

"Thanks." You say back. She smiles.

"Now, now, don't go running off again like that. You scared me half to death when I saw you walking in through that door! Next time, please wait a little bit longer. I was coming to get you! Did you think I left you?" You shrugged slightly, feeling bad. "I see. I was so irresponsible leaving a young child like yourself out there where some hostile monsters might've been roaming around. I promise I will never do that again. Now that we have that over with, let me show you your new home! I know you'll just love it!" You walk forward, seeing a large front door in front of you.

*Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you de _termination._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Man, still no cliffhangers? That stinks. Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Oh well. If I would've included it in this chapter the chapter would've been too long. I'm trying to keep the normal chapters around 2,500 words. I want to write more, but if I do then the story would go bye too quickly. The first chapter may be a little longer, but that was before I decided to limit the length of the chapters, and it was the introduction, so maybe that wasn't too bad. I mean, it was a design choice, don't question it.

P.S: I know some of you may be disappointed there wasn't any more short skeleton with hoodie in this chapter. If your wondering when he will appear again, he may appear soon, and he may not. That is all. Bye

P.S.S I'm kind of amazed at how many favorites and followers this story has so far. I know it's not many, but it seems like a lot for my first fanfic, so I'm pretty happy with it. You guys are awesome. Bye for real this time.


	5. Mom

Mom

* * *

Well, here you were. In front of Toriel's house. It looked a lot larger than you expected, but it did belong to Toriel, who wasn't exactly the smallest monster, so you weren't too surprised. She… well, you still weren't sure monsters had genders, but you assumed they did, and if they didn't then Toriel definitely looked like a woman. Anyways, she _left you there_ and walked into her house. It didn't seem to have a door, which was slightly strange because she did call the monsters outside hostile, but maybe they would just act hostile towards you since you didn't know them very well. You're sure you could make friends with all of them eventually, there didn't seem to be many of them, and they seemed to be pretty nice when you talked to them, _even though they tried to kill you._ The first Froggit you met said they were confused though, and they didn't want to hurt you, so maybe it was some kind of expression for the monsters?

You decided that you had kept Toriel waiting long enough, so you took a few steps forward into her house. It looked nice. There was a long hallway to the right, a large dining room? to your left, and an ominous looking staircase in front of you. Ignoring the staircase, it looked like a pretty normal house. You saw Toriel waiting for you outside a door to your right. You walked up to her, and said hello.

"Hello, little one. This will be your room for the time being. Feel free to lay down if you are feeling tired. I know I would be, if I was in your situation." She looked at you happily, and messed up your hair with her hand. It was soft. You felt… happy, but Toriel looked worried for some reason. _She doesn't want you._

"Oh, please stay here for a second, somethings burning. I'll be right back! Take a look around, if you want. It is your room." She walked away, and you realized why she looked like that. You felt relieved. You decided to look around your room, like she said. _You saw a cool box of toys in front of a bed. They didn't interest you at all._ You've never seen toys like that before. Well, at least since you started living with your mom. They looked kind of interesting, but they looked like they were for much younger kids. You kept looking.

There were some large stuffed animals to the right of the bed, and there was a lamp sitting next to them. They looked fluffy, like Toriel. That's a weird thing to say. You noticed a large red rug on the floor. It had a weird wavy pattern on it, but it looked nice in comparison to the rest of the room… Which was also all red. You kept looking.

You see a large cabinet with clothes hanging up inside. Some of them look way too big, and some of them look too small. There are a few striped green ones that fit you perfectly. Some of them have one stripe, and some have multiple. _You can't believe she still had these._ They looked old. You see a picture frame sitting next to it on a small shelf _. It was cracked_ , and had a picture of a heart on it. The crack was going right through the middle of it. Maybe it was some kind of monster art. You didn't question it. There was a small box next to the shelf. It was filled with shoes of a _disparity_ /variety of sizes. You realized that you probably weren't the first human to fall down here. Or maybe Toriel had goat kids in the past? You weren't sure, but Toriel didn't seem to wear shoes. There was another lamp. You turned it off, and a music box started to play. That's neat.

You were already feeling tired, and the music box had just made you feel more sleepy, so you decided to try and go to sleep. Maybe you wouldn't have any nightmares now that you were in an actual bed with someone so nice around to keep you safe. You walked over to the bed, and threw your body onto it. It was extremely soft. You went to sleep.

…

…

" _Greetings."_ You heard a voice. You were surrounded by darkness. You didn't know what to do. You didn't see anybody around you. It was just your imagination, you didn't have to worry about anything.

" _I bet you're wondering what's happening right now. No, I know you are. You have been ignoring it, but you have been thinking thoughts that weren't normal lately."_ Who was this person? They were right, you had been thinking really depressing and angry thoughts recently, and you had no idea why. You figured it was the feeling of being alone, but maybe-

" _They weren't yours. They were mine. Frisk, you have had such a sad and cruel existence, and it seems like every choice you make is going to come back later to haunt you. How about you let me control you for a while? I'll fix_ _ **everything.**_ _"_ What do they mean control you? Who are they? Why were they telling you that some of your thoughts weren't your own? Could they read your mind? More importantly though, they looked almost exactly like you. They just had neater hair, lighter skin, and were wearing… A single striped green shirt that looked exactly like the one you saw in Toriel's house. Was this a ghost of one of Toriel's previous kids, and were they haunting you? Were they going to hurt you?

" _Yes, you look very confused right now. I don't know what you are thinking when I am out of your body like this, but I can tell what you're thinking by the look on your face. No, Frisk, I'm not going to kill you. I like you, Frisk, it's just everybody else I have a problem with. Especially that skeleton you saw. He's a monster."_ A monster? But he seemed like he cared about you, and he didn't harm you, so… You weren't sure what to think about this. This all just part of your imagination. You decide to speak up.

"Who are you?" You ask.

" _That seems like a pointless question. Does it matter who I am? All that matters is that I'm a part of you now, so you might as well learn to accept it, and let me take over from here. If you want to know who I am, then you're going to have to try harder than that, but do you know who I'm going to be? I'm going to be you. Once you start to feel discouraged, sad, angry, or just plain terrible, I'll take control."_ You were not letting this… this… weirdo control you. They were a monster, and not one of the cool ones.

"I'll wake up soon. This is all just a dream." They looked slightly annoyed.

" _Guess that's that. See you soon. You know, the next time you decide to sleep. And, if you think I can only appear while you are asleep, then you are wrong. I'm a part of you, Frisk, and you may not see me, but you'll definitely know I'm there. Besides, if I wanted to, I could actually "visit" you while you are awake, but that's not very useful. Tell the smiley trash bag I said hi. Or, I will."_ You may feel scared right now, but you stay determined. Determination is the only thing keeping you going right now. This may be an evil ghost trying to possess you, but it still had feelings and emotions. It was doing this for a reason, and you had to figure out what that reason was. You say goodbye.

" _Oh, Frisk. You really are too nice for your own good. You're a good person."_ You expected the ghost to say something else, but they didn't. You weren't as scared anymore. The figure slowly walked into the distance, and you were left alone, to sleep. You knew you said you were going to wake up soon, but you really needed some sleep.

…

…

You woke up feeling great, _even though you should be scared right now._ That wasn't your thought. You have got to start paying closer attention to what you're thinking, because that wasn't something you would've thought. You got up, and walked into the dining room. Toriel was sitting in a chair with glasses on, reading a book. She didn't seem to notice you. She looked so adorable right now. You walked over to her.

"Good morning." You said. She looked surprised, and then smiled.

"Well, it isn't quite the morning, little one. It's actually the middle of the night, but since you have been sleeping so long, I'll let you stay up this one time. You want to hear about the book I'm reading?" You nodded your head. It had a picture of a snail on the cover.

"The book I'm reading right now is called 72 Uses for Snails. Did you know that snails… Talk. Really. Slowly?" You laugh, feeling more comfortable near Toriel. _It wasn't a funny joke, though. I've heard it before._ Toriel looks at you with a big smile.

"Just kidding, snails don't talk. I can be so silly sometimes. Anyways, I'm going to go get that food I was cooking earlier." You remembered how she said something was burning earlier. Hopefully monsters knew how to cook.

"Surprise!" She came in holding a large plate with a pie on top. "I made cinnamon-butterscotch pie! I know you said you liked butterscotch better, but hopefully you are ok with cinnamon? You sounded kind of frustrated on the phone when I asked." You never told her you liked butterscotch… _Yeah. You never did._ Was this like when Toriel supposedly told you her name, even though you were sure she didn't? You thought she may just be having some memory loss since she did seem kind of _old,_ but maybe if you didn't tell her anything, then…

"Well, if you don't like it I can always make another one. Sorry, I was so excited about making the pie for you that I started it before I asked you…" No, you liked cinnamon, it was fine.

"Don't worry," You said, with a faint smile, "I like cinnamon too."

"Oh, well, if that's the case then I'll cut you a slice." She took the pie over to a large table and sat it down. The table had one large seat, and two smaller ones on either side. She took out a spoon and began to cut the cake. Why was she using a spoon, and not a _knife?_

"Why are you using a spoon?" You ask her.

"Well, I don't like to have anything too sharp in the house. It's not safe." She gives you a weak smile. She's very protective, obviously, so she wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves _or somebody else._ Actually, yeah that's a good point. What if the other kids that fell down here weren't so nice? The other kids that fell down here… Well, you knew one of them and they didn't seem _very kind._ You didn't like to categorize people, but maybe they were right. Maybe they were just evil. _You didn't think about it anymore._ No one could just be evil, right?

But, still… it seemed like they wanted you to _kill_ the other monsters, for no reason. How did anyone hate Toriel that much? She seemed so nice, and innocent, but maybe she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be? Well, you weren't sure, but for now you had to trust Toriel. She cared about you.

"Here you go, a piece just for you." Toriel had finished cutting a generous sized piece of the pie, and sat it down on the table. You picked it up, said thanks, and then started walking to your room.

"Wait, where are you going, my little one? You don't have to eat with me if you don't want to, again, I understand your stress, but if you want to, you're welcome to sit with me." She looks worriedly at you. You freeze. You don't know what to say. Why is she being so nice to you? Why does she love you so much? It seems like she loves you even more than… _your mom. Well, yes, she probably does, but that isn't saying much._ No, no no, she couldn't love you more than your mother did. You've been with Toriel for less than a day, but you've been living with your mother for most of your life… You had to see your mother! You decided that you had to ask Toriel how to leave the underground! You turned around and started walking towards her. She was nice and all, but your mom was… your mom. Your mom. Toriel.

Toriel, who gave you a huge room with stuffed animals, a large bed and toys. Your mom, who made you live in a small closet without anything to play with, or do. Toriel, who was already planning on baking you a surprise pie when you first met her. Your mom, who usually doesn't even feed you. Toriel… Who took you, an unknown, dangerous creature that could've hurt, or even… killed her into her home. You read the history books, and you knew how much stronger humans were than monsters. Your mom… who… didn't even want you, or care about you after living with you for many years. You felt your eyes start to fill with tears. You looked up at Toriel. She was panicking.

"Oh, my child I am so sorry." She bent over on her knees, pulled you towards her, and then hugged you. She was so soft, and lovable, and… amazing. She was an amazing person/monster. "I understand if you want to see your family again, but you… can't go. I am so, so sorry. But, you have to stay. I'm not asking you to love me. I'm not asking you to care about any of this, I'm just trying to keep you safe. Please-" You were not going to let her continue with this. You were so close to crying right now. Your face was red, you knew it, and you felt terrible. Toriel had the completely wrong idea. That's not why you were upset. After seeing how nice, and caring Toriel was to you, you just couldn't go back to your mom… Even if she… needed you. She didn't need you. She was fine. Everything was fine. You started to cry.

"No, Toriel, please-" You didn't get a chance to finish. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was keeping herself together. She didn't want to upset you even more.

"I'm sorry." She started to walk away. She was heading for the basement. You were panicking.

"Wait, please!" She continued. She was stubborn. You had to show that you loved her. That you didn't want to leave. That she was acting more like your mom than your own mom had.

"Please…" You couldn't believe you were about to do this. It's almost like you had completely given up on your previous life.

"Toriel…" She was almost all the way downstairs. You had to follow her. You started to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, little one, but please. Go back upstairs. If you continue then, they, ASGORE will kill you." You didn't want to leave! But your mom… _didn't need you._ Yeah, she didn't need you. Toriel needed you. She needed someone. She must be so lonely in the ruins by herself. You have to do it.

"Child, go back to your room." She was talking sternly, but sadly. You stopped crying. This was no time for tears. You didn't know what she was doing, but I couldn't be good. You ran up to her.

"Please, you are making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"No, Toriel, let me talk." You respond. She looks away, then looks back. She nods her head, sadly.

"Toriel, I don't want to leave, Toriel… I… love you Toriel. You're like the mother I wished I had. So please, let's go upstairs. I've just never had someone… care so much about me." You looked at her with a slight smile. She looked so happy. So happy, she was going to cry.

"Toriel?" You asked her, knowing this was going against everything you promised to your actual mother.

"Yes?" She asked, still holding your hand.

"Can I call you… Mom?" She looked at you in surprise. You saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes… I would like that very much. Thank you. You are the kindest kid I've ever met. All of the others, they left and they… That's why I thought you wanted to leave. Because everybody else did. You started to feel some slight anger for some reason. But you ignored it. You hugged her again. You felt so happy to start your new life here.

 _Of course. She's so forgetful, right? All of her children ran away, right? Because, personally, I do not agree with that statement. Some of your children did not run away, but it seems like you just wanted to ignore those ones. The two most important ones._

 _Never forget._

 _Never forgive._

Wow. You started to feel really sad again. You knew people didn't like to talk about sad memories, and this was supposed to be a happy moment, but you still felt really bad for the child. Is that why they were so evil? No, there had to be something else, too. Toriel was a great monster, and you knew she would never forget someone like that. It was probably private.

You walked back upstairs and made your way with Toriel to the table. You sat down, and started to eat. It was amazing. Toriel was a very talented cook, which you were not expecting. Somehow, the cinnamon and butterscotch went together really well, and you knew that your time living here would be enjoyable.

It still wasn't time for bed, though, so you decided to ask her if she had any interesting books to read. She had a lot of books. She showed you a book titled Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny. You told her you were too old for that book, but she said she knew you would like the ending. You decided to go along with it. You asked Toriel for the book, but she decided to read it to you. She walked back over to her rocking chair and sat down. You sat in front of her on the floor. You weren't very comfortable there, and you knew she could tell.

"You look uncomfortable there on the floor, my child. Do you want to maybe sit up here, with me?" You nod your head. You run up to her and jump on the chair. She smiles. The chair is big enough for you to sit next to her. You lean your head against Toriel, and then she starts reading.

"Oh no, we can't find Fluffy Bunny. Where could he have gone?" You could've sworn you saw something moving in the hallway.

"Well, kids, let's see if Fluffy Bunny is behind the rose bush! Do you think Fluffy Bunny is behind the rose bush?" Yeah, you could definitely see something moving… and it looks like it was getting closer.

"Oh no, it looks like Fluffy Bunny is not behind the rose bush! Let's check behind the big boulder. Do you think Fluffy Bunny is behind the big boulder?" It was now in front of the door. You started to panic. There was no light shining over there, so you couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh no, it looks like Fluffy Bunny is not behind the big boulder! Well, let's go on home, I guess we're not going to find Fluffy Bunny today." It was really close now.

"Toriel" You said… You started to feel really angry. _Why now? Couldn't you just wait a little while longer? It's not time for us to talk to you yet, but if you insist, then you better be ready for a disappointing time. No, you're not going to be meeting Frisk, you're going to be meeting_ _ **me.**_

" _I have to go do something."_ They said. You weren't in control right now. You were scared about what they were about to do. They didn't hurt Toriel, so maybe they wouldn't hurt the skeleton. _The smiley trash bag, or Sans if you will._ Huh, Sans. That sounded familiar. Toriel looked confused.

" _Come on out, Sans. I know you're there. It's me, your_ _ **best friend**_ _, don't you want to see me, Sans?"_ You saw the skeleton take another step back. You could feel yourself smiling right now. _You step out of the seat._

" _Come on out, buddy, are you going to leave them clueless again?"_ Again? They were probably talking about the first time you saw Sans, but _that wasn't the only time._

You started walking towards the skeleton, Sans, while he just stood there. He looked _pathetic._

" _So, buddy let me ask you a question. Do you think even the worst person can change? Do you think everybody can be a good person, if they just try? No, that's a stupid question. You'll always be a bad person, Sans. Just like me."_ What? Sans started to say something, but they interrupted him.

" _But, Sans, don't worry. We have plenty of room down here, in He-"_ You stopped them. You were determined to get answers, and you weren't going to get any with them interrupting everything Sans said.

"Sans…" You say, worriedly. You didn't know why the other child was acting like Sans was a terrible person, but he was spying on you while you and Toriel were reading a book, so you decided to base your opinion of him currently on the information you had. "That's… an interesting name… so-o Sa-ans," You were shaking. "Wh-at's going on." He looked panicked.

"look, kid, i know you have no idea what's going on, but don't worry. i'll keep you safe from that… thing… inside of you. i know you're scared of it, but come on, let's talk in private. you can explain this to toriel later." But you weren't scared of the ghost child. You were scared of him. You were scared of Sans. The other child seemed to really despise Sans, and it wasn't because he was a good person. The other kid seemed to think Sans was a terrible person. You backed up.

"I'm not scared of them…" you started to say.

"well, then why are you acting so… no. are you… are you scared of me? i told you, i loved ya kid, I was your best friend." You stayed cautious. You feared Sans _as the monster he was._ You stepped backwards once again.

"look, kid, come here. let's talk about it." He stepped forwards. You decided _not to talk to the creepy skeleton in the dark hallway._ You ran away, towards Toriel. She got up off the chair, and stood in front of you, in a protective manner.

"Who are you?" She asked, with an angry look on her face, "and why did you come here. To kill the child? Well, mister, if you think you can take this child's life that easily, than you have another thing coming. I have sworn to protect this child with all of my heart. So, please, just step back and explain yourself." Sans looked at you and Toriel in shock right now.

"welp, guess i have to explain. but, look, don't worry. everything is going tibia ok."

"That voice… Are you…" Toriel let her guard down slightly.

"yep. sans is the name, and puns are my game." He looked slightly better. _Slightly._

"Well, that doesn't explain why you were here, scaring the child." She looked a lot less angry.

"look, I promised to protect them, right? so, I decided that the best way to protect them was to be there with them." _Hilarious joke. He would never protect you, all he cared about was himself._

"Well, why did you scare us like that?" She didn't seem angry now, just mildly annoyed.

"sorry for scaring you, but you should've known I would've never hurt you. i don't have the guts."

"Sans, is it? Well, Sans, now is not the time for jokes, even if they are quite funny. Please explain to us why you were acting so threatening." She looked at him with an angry stare. He started to look sad.

"well, it's hard to explain now. i kinda know the kid, and i've been waiting for them to come out of the entrance so i could talk to 'em. they hadn't come out yet, so i figured i would come and see what was going on. i see you guys are busy right now though, so i'll leave you alone. i'll come again in a short amount of time. probably a week, maybe a couple, i dunno. i should give you two some time to yourself, but if you want to tell more hilarious jokes than meet me near the door. welp, have fun you two, and kid," he looked at you. "stay safe, alright? i'm worried about you. i promise. sorry if i'm not too good at showing it, but please don't stay scared of me. i need to talk to you about a few things, so make sure to stay yourself next time too, ok? so, guess that's it. bye." He walked out the front door. Toriel went running up to see if he was still there behind the door, but he was gone. She looked confused.

"So, child, do you know this monster?" You didn't know how to answer that question. You just stood there for a while. _Can't you just let me speak? I could explain everything._ You decided to just say nothing.

"I see that you don't have anything to say. Well, I'll give you some time to think, but next time he comes, I would appreciate an explanation." You just stood there. "Well, how about we continue our book!" she said, trying to be optimistic. She went back over to the rocking chair, you climbed back up next to her and she picked up the book. You laid back, thinking about what just happened.

"But, as you were walking home, you heard a small voice behind you. You turned around, seeing a small bunny following you. "Looks like I found you!" The bunny said, hopping away happily." She closed the book.

"Hmm. Well, maybe I remembered the ending slightly wrong. Ah well, child, you want to hear another book?" But you were already fast asleep.

*Knowing that an adventure still lies ahead of you fills you with determination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I decided to make this chapter extra long because I had nothing to do today, and I will be posting a lot less chapters soon over Spring Break, which is next week. I will be continuing to my normal schedule afterwards (probably) but just a heads up so that you don't freak out if there aren't any updates next week. You know, family and all.

About the Story: Wow. Oh crap. Oh crud. That's not good. Will Toriel find out soon? Probably not, but someone will be figuring some stuff out, if that helps any. (and it should?) And it's probably the person you expect. So, about those cliffhangers... I think this one's pretty good, right? Not too suspenseful, but definitely a little bit "Oh! I wonder what will happen next!" I hope. Maybe you don't care. That's fine too, I guess, it's your opinion. Also, yes, the chapter's ending with them going to sleep. Hmm, I wonder what the next chapter will begin with. Welp, that's all. Sorry if this made no sense, these are just notes.

P.S.: Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I'm really happy that multiple people got invested in this story, and they even made it through the first chapter, which is... not great. I really want to right the next part of the story, but I have some other stuff that needs to be done, so that stinks. I have been working on the story almost all day, though, for at least 4 hours, if you can believe it. I can't. It's insane. You guys are the reason I care so much about this story, so thanks for like the 200th time. Anyways, bye, and make sure to leave a review if you have any _constructive_ criticisms, ideas, or just something nice to say. I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow, but if I don't, and you celebrate Spring's Break then have a happy vacations! If you don't, then just have a good life in general. I'm rambling again :-P. Welp, bye.


	6. Forgotten Child

Forgotten Child

* * *

There you were again, in the solid black endless void. This had been your third time here, and you were starting to get used to it. It was still creepy, but it wasn't that surprising. Nothing was there. You realized you were laying down. It's hard to tell where everything is, or what anything is, so it's kind of difficult to tell where you were, or what you were doing. You decided to stand up. Still, nothing was there. You turned around. Nothing. Maybe you were alone this time.

…

A couple of minutes passed, and still, nothing. What were they doing? You were still in this void, but nothing else was. You decided to keep waiting. If they wanted you to see them, then they would've shown themselves already. You kept standing there.

…

A couple more minutes passed, and they still haven't done anything. You decided that if they weren't going to say anything, then you were.

"Hello." You said, quietly.

…

A couple more minutes passed, and still, no response.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

…

"Please, just answer me. Say… Anything." You were, again, starting to feel bad for the child. They might be violent, slightly evil, and they obviously don't have the same morals as you did, but they still needed someone to care about them.

"Toriel wasn't trying to hurt you, she's a very nice person. I'm sure she loved you." You were whispering now.

" _loved,"_ they said, _"is an interesting concept."_ You were confused.

"I don't think I understand." You said. They still haven't shown themselves.

" _If someone "loved" you, does that mean that they still love you? Your mother, for example. When you were younger, she supposedly loved you. Over time, though, she realized that she couldn't care for you, and having a child was a lot of work. If she loved you, then why would she ignore you so much? Why would she pretend like you didn't exist?"_ …

" _She never loved you, she just felt bad for you. She pitied you, being the young and helpless child that you were. She felt it was her responsibility to take care of you, and that was why she pretended like she loved you."_ No, no, no. They were wrong. Someone that loved you in the past, even if they didn't love you anymore, did love you at one point. And if someone loved you in the past, then they could love you again. Just because they didn't pay a lot of attention to you, they forgot you, or they don't want to talk about you doesn't mean that they couldn't love you.

" _You'll never understand. Like I said before, you're too nice for your own good. You can't face the fact that love doesn't exist. People don't love each other, and they don't care about each other. People just rely on each other, or pity each other."_ You were starting to see where this was going. When they were talking about you and your mother, they were also talking about-

" _Toriel, is another great example. She also pitied me when I was alive, but know that I'm gone, she realizes that I'm not important. I'm not worth mentioning. I basically don't exist."_ No, they didn't understand. You wondered why they jumped down the mountain, and what kind of life they must've had to make them feel this way. They were still smiling, but they didn't look very happy.

"Why did you jump down the mountain?" You ask. They look away.

" _It's not important."_ They say, darkly. Yes it is.

"It is important. Please, just tell me why." They turned to face you. They walked towards you until they were only about a foot away. They put their arm on your shoulder and shoved you down. You sat there on the floor. They then sat down too, right in front of you. Their smile was even creepier up close.

" _Well, if you care so much, then I guess I'll explain."_ They looked at you, straight in your eyes. You were no longer in the darkness, you were sitting on the floor of a large, and nicely furnished room. You were leaning against a wall. They then stood back up, and sat next to you. You asked them where you were.

" _My bedroom."_ They said, quietly. You could hear someone running up the steps. The door to the bedroom opened. _"That's me."_ They said. It was them. They looked… happy. The child sitting next to you was a different person than the happy child that just flew through the door. What had happened to make this child so miserable?

The child that just ran through the door had a large backpack and was still wearing their shoes. They were wearing a dark red shirt with black stripes, and some dark blue jeans. They threw their backpack across the room into the corner, ran up to their closet, and pulled out a large jacket. They slipped it on, and ran back downstairs. The child next to you then stood up again, and started walking towards the door.

" _Come here."_ They said. You got up and followed. They walked out of the room, and went down the hallway until they got to the stairs. They slowly started stepping down. You were still following close behind. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you heard someone calling another person's name.

"Chara, c'mon, we don't have all day! We gotta get their before all the seats are taken." You turn to the ghost standing next to you. They aren't paying attention to you. They aren't smiling very much now. They look kind of sad. You heard the child you saw upstairs talk.

"Just a second, dad, let me finish my drink first." It was them.

" _Chara. Yes. That's my name. Now you know."_ Chara started walking towards the young child. You followed. You were standing almost directly in front of them. They looked so similar to Chara, although a lot younger. It wasn't just their age that was not the same, though, they just looked… different. They finished their drink and ran right passed you, towards the man they called dad. Chara didn't move. You pulled on their shirt slightly. They swatted your hand away.

" _Fine, if you're so eager to go."_ Chara started to walk towards the child. The child's dad then opened a door, and they both walked out. You and Chara followed. They got into an old car, and they started to drive away. Everything went black for a second, before you appeared at what looked like a car crash. It looked like the same car the dad and their kid were driving. The front window was completely broken, and the entire front of the car was smashed in. There was another car in front of it, with a young adult inside. They were freaking out. Chara wasn't there. You walked up to the car that belonged to the dad. There was a large crowd of people gathering around. You saw two bodies inside the car. One for the child, and another for their dad. They weren't moving. You were shaking.

…

About 3 minutes later an ambulance showed up. You saw them pull the dad and child out of the car. They laid them both on gurneys. They felt the chest of the little child.

"Alive!" They said, happily.

They then walked over to feel the chest of the dad. They didn't look so happy this time.

"…He's… Dead." They said, hands trembling, looking like they were about to pass out. You saw them push both of the bodies into the ambulance. Everything turned black. You were in the void again.

"Chara, I'm… So, so sorry." You really were. You felt really bad for Chara.

The blackness faded away, and you appeared in a hospital room. You saw the child laying on a bed. A doctor walked into the room, and went over to wake the child up. They opened their eyes. They looked panicked.

"Where is my father?" They asked, shaking. The doctor looked at them sadly.

"He is… Not with us anymore." You saw the child in the bed pull a blanket over their head. They started crying. The doctor tried to talk to the child, and tried to keep them calm, but they weren't listening. Eventually, after a couple of minutes the child calmed down, the doctor started talking to them.

"I know you're feeling upset right now, but you have to stay strong! Someone is here to see you!" The child pulled the blanket from their head. They looked frightened. A tall lady walked in to the room. "Your mom!" The doctor said. The child in the bed didn't look happy to see them though, they looked terrified. They tried to get out of the bed, but the doctor kept them on it. The lady came over and sat in a chair next to the bed. She tried to hug the child, but they resisted them.

"C'mon, your momma's here to make everything alright." She eventually managed to hug them, but they didn't hug back. They looked like they were going to start crying again.

Everything faded to black. You appeared in front of a small, old, completely wooden house. You saw the child and their mother step out of a car. The mother walked ahead of the child into the house. The child reluctantly followed, and so did you. You saw the inside of the house. It was filthy. The lady obviously didn't clean very often. The mother than started yelling at the child about how they should've hugged her at the hospital, and then they sent the child up to their room, grounded. They slowly walked upstairs, and you followed, closely behind.

The "upstairs" was very cramped, and it didn't have much room for much of anything. You saw the child open up a door to a very tiny room with a single mattress sitting in the corner. It didn't have any sheets, and for a "pillow" the child used their jacket. They laid down on the "bed". They looked… broken. You were learning a lot about Chara. This was why they didn't want to show you their past. It was even worse than yours. Eventually, everything faded to black, and then back to the kid's room again. The child was still laying on the mattress, but they looked older. Still not as old as the Chara you knew today, but still older. They were still wearing the same clothes that they were wearing when they first arrived at this house. The clothes were obviously too small for them. They had a faint smile on their face, and cuts and bruises running down their arms and legs. You saw them jump out of their bed, and pull out a knife from under the bed. They put in in their pocket. They then proceeded to open their door, and start walking downstairs.

They walked up to the front door. Their mom ran up behind them.

"Go to your room! If you leave again, I'll be in big trouble with the police! You wouldn't want your mother to go to jail, would you?" The child was smiling. They turned around and pulled the knife out of their pocket.

"No thank you." They said, menacingly. They then opened the door, and started walking away. The mother didn't try to get them back inside anymore. The mother then closed the door. The child then continued walking for about an hour until they were at the base of a mountain. You knew what mountain this was. The child was no longer smiling. They looked sad.

After a short amount of time, the child reached the hole. It was just as scary as your remembered it. You heard the child talk to themselves.

"I'm a coward. I'm pathetic. I shouldn't have come here. I just… couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle the abuse. I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't handle the loneliness." The child looked grimly down the hole. "I'm so sorry… Dad. See you soon." The child then preceded to close its eyes, and take a step forward into the hole. They weren't screaming, or crying, or anything. They just silently fell to what they thought was going to be their death. It all faded to black. Chara was standing in front of you, staring into the darkness.

You didn't know what to say. You couldn't say anything. You decided that there was only one thing you could do. You walked up to Chara, pulled them against you, and hugged them. They didn't resist. After a couple of seconds passed, they l. You decided to let go too. They then turned away again.

" _Frisk. You're too forgiving. Really, some people will never change. You should stop thinking that somehow I will magically decide to be a good person. That I can be a good person after everything I've done."_ You looked at them slightly confused. What had they done? You knew they were sort of haunting you, but why? And why did Chara say "everything they've done"? There was something they weren't telling you. You decided to ask them what that was.

"Chara, you still haven't told me everything." They turned back around again.

" _How about you spend some more time with Toriel? I'll explain everything later, but for now, I don't want you to think too lowly of yourself. I'll let you get some peaceful sleep for now. Bye."_ They walked away into the darkness. What did they mean think lowly of yourself? You started to worry, but since they were gone, there wasn't much you could do. You decided that they were right. You tried to get some sleep.

*Learning more about Chara fills you with determination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! I managed to get a chapter out today, even if it is slightly short. Hope you enjoy the dramatic and sad backstory for the most evil character in the game!

:-P


	7. All a Matter of Perspective

All a Matter of Perspective

* * *

You woke up the next morning, lying down in the rocking chair. You had a blanket lying over you, and Toriel was nowhere to be seen. You pulled the blanket off of you, and walked over to the book shelf. There were a ton of books there, but none of them seemed particularly interesting. You decided to see where Toriel was. You first checked the kitchen. It was moderately sized, and had everything a normal kitchen would have. The only thing that was different was the lack of any sharp objects. The lack of anything sharp must've made it hard to cook.

You walk out of the kitchen towards the hallway. You check your room first. She's not there. You then walk up to what you assume is Toriel's room. You decide to knock, because just walking in would be rude. No answer. You try knocking again. Still, no answer. You then check the third and final door in the hallway. It says under renovations. Still, you knock. When nobody answers, you decide that she must be downstairs. You don't immediately run down there though, because maybe she's just doing something there quickly, and she'll be back up soon.

…

After about 5 minutes pass, you decide to check out what she's doing. You slowly walk down the stairs, careful not to make noise, and then start walking down the corridor. It's very long. Once you get to the end, though, you turn left. You see Toriel sitting on the floor, leaning against the door talking to someone. You decide to hide back behind the wall, and see who they're talking too.

"Because, it didn't look like they knew who you were up there!" You heard Toriel say, angrily.

"well, i gotta be honest, i wasn't really expecting them to." You heard Sans say.

"Well, if they knew you, then why wouldn't they know who you are?"

"i have no idea." You heard Sans say, nonchalantly.

"*Sigh. Well if you can't answer that question, than could you at least explain how in the world you got past this door?"

"i know a few shortcuts." Know a few shortcuts? That doesn't make any sense. Well, when you first met him, you think he did teleport in front of you, but teleporting? That goes against everything you learned in 5th grade science. _Wow. What kind of a school do you go to where they teach you one thing for the entire year?_ You felt slightly uncomfortable.

"That doesn't answer my question, Sans"

"well, that kind of ruins our relationship. us knowing each other's names will make this a lot less mysterious and just kind of pointless."

"You know what else makes this whole thing "pointless?" Knowing that you could just come over here at any point. Speaking of that, Sans, please, tell me how you got past the door. I want the child to stay safe. It's a harsh world out there, and if there's a way for anyone to get through, then they won't be safe anymore. You seem like you care about them, but if you actually did then you would just tell me how you got through." You heard a sigh on the other end of the door.

"look, I promise no one else can get through, it was stupid of me to come in the first place."

"Sans… I don't know if I can believe you. I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret "shortcut", but I need to know." Toriel sounded worried.

"well, if you insist, then just step back a little from the door." Sans sounded annoyed.

"ready?"

"Yes."

"ok, well here i come. don't act too scared, i'm the only monster with this ability, and i _promise_ i would never do anything to hurt you." You turned around the corner for a second, and you saw Sans just… appear in front of the door. You leaned back against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Sans… What just happened?" Toriel was very surprised.

"welp. now you know one of my secrets. good job on being persistent, lady. but hey, it aint all bad, at least i got two for the price of one." You could hear him walk closer to you. You don't know what he's going to do, _but it can't be good._ "c'mon out body, i know you're there." You was right next to you, on the other side of the wall. You just stood there.

"My child? Are you down here with us?" Toriel sounded worried. Sans knocked the wall next to you.

"knock knock." He said. You _try to_ stay silent _, but you can't resist the temptation._

" _Who's there?"_ Chara said.

"woah, buddy, never mind. i'll tell my joke later." _You decided that if he wasn't going to tell a joke, then you were._ Although, you really shouldn't.

" _Knock Knock."_ They say, in a slightly menacing voice.

"uh… who's there?" Sans seems confused.

" _Sans."_ This is not going to be good. _It will be hilarious._

"sans… who?" They say, slowly.

" _Looks like you're sans Frisk now!"_ You didn't get it, but Sans seemed angry. He then turned around the corner and pulled you towards him using your shirt. You were scared of Sans. He clearly wasn't the safest person to be around with… Chara controlling you all the time. You still had a smile stuck on your face.

"That's hilarious." He sounded very sinister right now. _See, it was hilarious. He gets it._ "But, I would really appreciate it if you would give me my friend back." You saw Toriel turn the corner next to you. You really didn't want to deal with Sans like this, but you had to break free, or he might do something _stupid._ Chara was very determined to mess with Sans, though. Since you saw Toriel turn the corner though, so did Chara.

" _Help! This monster is trying to kill me! Toriel, please…"_ You felt Sans let go of your shirt. You dropped back down to the ground, and you felt an even bigger smile form on your face. Toriel was silent.

"i swear, it's not what it looks like." You needed to tell Toriel it wasn't Sans fault, he was just trying to _use you._ No, he needed you right now. You were determined to take control back. You could feel the smile slowly come off your face.

"Well?" Toriel sounded furious. She looked ready to attack. Still, you weren't in control.

"toriel, i-"

"Leave! And come back in a month, when I feel like talking to you again. You evil creature." Sans looked broken. He turned away towards the door, and started walking. You had to say something.

"Wait!" You said. He turned around. "It wasn't his fault! It's mine…" Toriel turned to look at you. "I'm the terrible person here." You couldn't deal with this. Why you? Why… Why couldn't you just live a happy, and normal life? Possesions? Goat moms? Skeleton monsters that say they were your best friend? What is going on right now? You turned away from both of them, and started running towards your room. Toriel started following.

what was going on right now? i am so confused. first of all, why in the world didn't frisk remember me? how could she not remember the reset? but, somehow, it seemed like that **brat** could. second of all, toriel now basically thought i was a terrible monster that wanted to kill frisk, or something. i used to be such good friends with toriel, but it seems like all of that didn't exist now. mainly because, it didn't. thirdly, uh. i don't know, everything just got reset? we were all living on the surface, happily, when it just ended, without warning. maybe that flower freak got it's powers back, but i saw it talking to frisk, and it didn't seem like it remembered anything either. there was only one other person who could've reset, and I was not looking forward to talking with them. i mean, i can't remember anything from the previous timeline. all i had was my journal, and a picture, which wasn't right. normally, i could remember everything when someone reset, but i couldn't remember anything from being on the surface. good thing i had that journal, or i wouldn't of known any of it.

welp. i have no idea what to do. toriel is upstairs talking to the kid right now, and i can't exactly talk to them right now, so i guess i'll go on home for now. i'll come back later today, but pap's probably upset that i'm not at my post.'s. i "teleported" back outside the door and started on my way back to my station. it wasn't very far away, so i got there pretty quickly using my abilities. when I got back i saw papyrus standing in front of my station, wondering where i was, just like i thought.

"hey paprus." papyrus didn't look too happy with me, but that's how he usually looked, so whatever.

"DO NOT "HEY" ME, SANS. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AT YOUR STATION FOR A WHOLE 15 MINUTES!" i know he isn't actually mad at me, but he would sure sound like he was to any unsuspecting bystanders.

"hey, pap, don't worry. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a-"

"SKELE-TON, YES SANS, I KNOW. YOU TOLD THE SAME JOKE YESTERDAY. NEXT TIME, TRY TO PUT A LITTLE MORE-" i knew what he was going to say. if he was going to interrupt my incredible jokes, then I was going to interrupt his incredible jokes.

"back-bone into it?" i say, casually.

"SANS! DON'T INTERRUPT MY JOKES. I'M TRYING MY BEST!" i felt slightly bad.

"sorry pap, didn't mean to offend you. i was just trying to be _humerus._ " He didn't look like he got the joke at first.

"THAT'S OK SANS, I FORGIVE YOU." i look up at him, giving him by biggest grin. he starts to look angry. i think he got the joke.

"SANS!" he looked down at you. well, sort of. his eyes were kind of crossed, and his… eyebrow holes? were slanted downwards in the shape of an angry face.

"sorry bro, didn't mean to offend you, but next time, don't let it get under your skin. you know, since you don't even hav-" papyrus looked like he was being challenged. pun-off?

"ANY. YES, SANS, I GET IT, BUT YOUR JOKES DON'T REALLY TICKLE MY FUNNY BONE." yep. pun-off. "NYEH, HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL OUT PUN YOU, SANS! I HAVE NEVER BE IN A PUN COMPETITION BEFORE, WHICH MEANS, THAT I HAVE ALSO NEVER LOST A PUN COMPETITION EVER BEFORE, EITHER!" papyrus always acted like he hated puns, and would always get angry whenever i told one, but he has been adding more subtle puns to our conversations recently, and i love it.

"well, papyrus, that's pretty impressive, but i know you won't win. i can see right through you." papyrus looked like he was trying to think of another pun. he finally said something after a couple of seconds have passed.

"SANS, THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY," oh crud.

"sorry pap."

"BUT I DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO JUDGE YOU FOR IT!" man. my brother is so cool.

…

many pun-filled minutes later:

"SANS, I DON'T THINK THAT COUNTS AS A PUN. HOW IS "SANS A TROUBLE IN THE WORLD" A PUN? I DON'T GET IT." i decided to let him win. he deserved it after all of that amazing pun telling, and i didn't want to use all of my good material in one session.

"you're right papyrus, that isn't a pun. looks like you're the winner." i was proud of papyrus.

"WOWIE! I'M THE WINNER! OF MY VERY FIRST PUN COMPETITION! WITH SANS, THE MASTER PUN TELLER!" the master pun teller, huh? well, that's my subtitle if anyone ever writes a book about me. and they should.

"yep, pap. great job!" i gave him a pat on the back, but he then continued to pick me up and hug me.

"I MAY HAVE GOTTEN FIRST PLACE, SANS, BUT I AM NOT THE ONLY WINNER. YOU DID A GREAT JOB, TOO. I KNOW YOU'RE A BETTER PUN TELLER THAN I AM, I MUST'VE JUST CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD. GOOD JOB, SANS." your brother was so cool.

"OH MY GOSH SANS! WE HAVE SPENT ALMOST 20 MINUTES TELLING EACH OTHER PUNS! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS THAT GOOD. NYEH HEH! ANYWAYS, CAN YOU PLEASE STAY AT YOUR STATION FOR NOW? WE NEED TO BE PREPARED IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH!" i didn't want to flat out lie, so i told a "sort of yes but not really."™

"pap, i promise that i'll tell you if a human comes through that door." and i would. eventually.

"GOOD ENOUGH! THANK YOU, SANS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK OFF TO WORK!" he started skipping away. i decided that i needed to check back on frisk and toriel. i needed to make sure they were ok, and that they had everything figured out. well, not everything, but… i started back towards the door when i knew papyrus had left.

here i was, a creepy, magic, all knowing skeleton uninvited, back inside the house of an overprotective goat mother and her possessed child. this was going to be hard to explain. actually, speaking of mothers, didn't frisk say that they used to live with their mother on the surface? well, that's strange, especially since my notes say that they lived in an orphanage. i don't think i'm gonna like frisk's actual mother, but for now, that's not important. monster, i'm really getting sidetracked. i better just get this over with, and go say

"hi, I snuck back into your house. hope you don't mind too much. by the way, your child there is a possessed semi-god that is a great kid, but has done some murdery stuff. it wasn't actually them though, it was actually the person possessing them, who is also your dead kid from a couple hundred years ago. they kind of hate everything and they want us all to die. now that that's over with, how about you let me take the kid out into the rest of the underground where they'll probably die? it's fine though, because they can just come back to life, so it won't matter that much. is that fine? no? k, bye. hope this doesn't ruin our friendship on the surface too much."

well, no matter what happens, your gonna make sure your explanation is better than that. you decide that you don't want to make too much noise, so you just use one of your shortcuts to appear outside of frisk's room. you knock. no response.

"hey, kiddo, open the door up. i'm here to explain a few things." someone opened the door. it wasn't frisk though, it was toriel.

"hi?" i said, acting stupidly nervous.

"What do you want?" toriel did not look happy with you.

"listen, what has the kid told you so far. if i know that, than i can explain everything else."

"Well, they said that you were just trying to protect them from themselves. I asked them what that meant, but they didn't respond. I've been trying to get them to talk in there since you've been gone. They seem broken, Sans, what did you do?" well, at you least you knew where to begin. from the beginning.

"how about you have a seat on the bed over there next to Frisk, and I'll explain everything."

"Frisk? Is that their name? That's a nice name." well. i wasn't supposed to tell her that already, but i guess it's not a huge deal. i'm slightly surprised frisk hasn't told her, and toriel hasn't asked, but whatever, they have only been living together for 1-2 days.

"yep. hey, frisk, sit on up, i'm going to explain some things." well, i'm obviously not going to explain everything. let me rephrase that, i'm only going to explain things i absolutely have to explain. resets are probably something toriel doesn't need to know about right now, and the whole chara possession thing probably isn't vital. but, i don't explain those two things, than what the heck will i tell toriel? that if frisk comes with me than she can free us all? that doesn't seem too believable, but i have to say something

"so…" frisk and toriel were sitting on the bed looking straight at you.

"Sans, continue." Toriel was waiting.

"well, you see… um. is it hot in here?" frisk's mouth was starting to turn into a smile. i had to say something before that… thing said something to get tory mad at me again.

"listen, toriel, frisk, i know this may be a surprise for both of you, but frisk has to come with me." toriel looked like she was ready to kill me. off to a great start.

"if frisk stays here, than somebody will get hurt." toriel stood up. that sounded like a threat. well. that sucks.

"Are you threatening me?" Toriel said, with an angry tone. "I thought I had met somebody nice, somebody that was funny, kind, and protective… But no. You're just like the others." she summoned fire magic in her hands.

"i'm not threatening anybody, please, calm down. frisk needs to come with me. if they don't then..." Toriel looked like she was about to attack. "can i just have a few minutes with frisk, alone?" good job sans, that didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Oh, are you going to force them against a wall again, and scare them half to death?" i should've really waited slightly longer before coming back. well, it looks like there's only one option now. i really don't want to do this, but if this is the only way, then, i guess i have to.

"i didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. just give me a second, i need to get it first." toriel was still in offense. i pulled a small notebook out from one of my pockets. i opened up to the first page, and took out the picture. i showed it to toriel and frisk. they just stood there for a good 30 seconds. toriel stopped her attack.

"welp. did i convince you, or what?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Surprise! :-D

And remember, not many updates next week because ill be busy with family and stuff. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed the surprise chapter at 11:30!


	8. Goodbye

Goodbye

* * *

You didn't know what had come over you. You usually weren't one to run from conflict, but you just couldn't take it anymore. How would you explain to Toriel that you were possessed? How would you ever explain that? You couldn't explain it. It would just make her scared of you. You had no idea how to keep Chara under control, or why she was possessing you in the first place. Toriel used to know Chara, but that was a long time ago, and you weren't sure Chara and Toriel had the best relationship. _Even though they definitely did. Do you not trust them?_ You weren't sure you did. They might be a good kid on the inside, but you weren't sure they were too _stab_ le on the outside. You were afraid that if you stayed down there any longer, someone was going to get hurt. And it wasn't going to be you.

You just started laying on your bed when you heard someone open your door. It was Toriel.

"My child, what happened down there? What do you mean it was you? Please explain." She looked at you sadly. You wanted to tell her about Chara. You wanted to tell her about them so bad. _I mean, you didn't even have to do it. They could._ You stayed silent.

"Please, if you're scared of that monster, don't worry, if he comes back I'll protect you." She looked helpless. She wasn't the one protecting you right now. You were protecting her, from someone potentially _deadly._

An image flashed in your head for a second. Toriel was kneeling on the ground, with a large cut on the side of her face and her robes. She had a large smile on her face, but it looked like she was about to... Die. You don't know where this image came from, but you assumed it was from Chara. You never actually hurt Toriel, but it was clear Chara was already thinking about killing her. You pulled the blanket over your head. Toriel was starting to hug you. You felt like you had somehow caused... That. But that was impossible. Toriel was right here, right? She wasn't dead. You _tried_ not to think about it anymore. It _wasn't_ _important_ right now. They were right. It wasn't. You had to say... Something.

"Sans isn't a bad monster." You sounded hopeless. "He was trying to protect me."

"From who, my child?" She had stopped hugging you.

"From... Myself." That probably didn't make any sense to her.

"I don't think I quite understand. Can you please explain?" You didn't respond. There wasn't anything to say.

...

You stayed silent. She pulled the blanket from your head and started to rub your hair with her hand.

"You are going to be alright. I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe." Why did Sans have to exist? Why couldn't you just live underground with Toriel forever? Life would be simple, and safe. You were just a kid. Why was your life so complicated? _You're not the_ _only_ _one._ Right. Your life wasn't that bad, especially compared to Chara's. You had to stay positive! Everything would be fine in the end!

"If you ever get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Please, I need to know what's bothering you." You were dying a little on the inside. You couldn't say anything, but you really wish you could. You stayed silent.

...

Toriel looked angry now. Not at you, but at Sans. "What did he say to you? Please don't lie to me, I need to know what he said. Did he scare you? Did he try to hurt you? It's not your fault." Sure it wasn't. _It was his fault._

"I promise I won't tell him anything you tell me. I just need to know." You looked her straight in the eyes.

"He didn't do anything. It's not his fault." You sounded nervous.

"I'm not sure I can believe you. Please, tell the truth" _She didn't trust you._ She had a desperate look on her face. You resisted the temptation to tell her.

...

*Knock *Knock. Someone was at the door. Toriel started to look angry again. She ignored the first couple of knocks, but she finally answered the door after the 7th one. Sans was determined to get an answer. She yanked open the door.

"What do you want, you pathetic monster. Threatening a child." You could hear them arguing quietly. Toriel was very aggravated. She looked like she was about to _kill him. That would be interesting._ And terrible.

Eventually, after a few minutes of _bickering,_ Toriel let Sans enter the room. He stood in front of you.

"hey, frisk, sit on up, i'm going to explain some things." Well, it looks like Toriel knew your name now. Its not a huge deal, but you were going to tell her when you were in a closer relationship. You didn't like to tell many people your name.

"listen, toriel, frisk, i know this may be a surprise for both of you, but frisk has to come with me." What? What in the world was he talking about? You weren't leaving Toriel. Not for anything in the world. You started to feel angry at him. A slight smile was starting to form on your face. You could tell Sans noticed it. Toriel looked like she was ready to kill him.

"if frisk stays here, than somebody will get hurt." Was he threatening you? Or was he simply stating that if you stayed here, Chara might _..._ Anyways, Toriel stood up.

"Are you threatening us?" Sans looked like he was angry with himself. _That's how he should always look._

"could i just have a few minutes with frisk alone?" _You couldn't trust him._ You were going to answer, but Toriel interrupted.

"Oh, are you going to force them against a wall again, and scare them half to death? I thought you were kind, or generous, or protective, or, well, anything to make you a good person, but it looks like I was wrong about you." Toriel had summoned magic fireballs in her hands. They looked hot, but not dangerous. She was trying to protect you, but it was clear she didn't want to hurt Sans. He looked desperate.

"i didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Toriel was ready to attack. "don't attack yet, i don't feel like dying today. just let me get it." _It was an attack. He was going to hurt you._ Your smile was starting to grow larger. You were scared. Sans hadn't moved.

"Well? Show me, or leave!" Toriel's voice was quick, and sharp.

"give me a sec." He slowly pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. He opened it the first page and pulled out a picture. He sighed.

"you sure you want to see this?" You and Toriel nodded your head.

"well, don't say i didn't warn you." He wasn't facing you anymore, or Toriel. He was looking straight at the ground.

"don't freak out, ok? last chance to-"

"Sans. Show us the picture." Toriel was stern. He nodded his head. He slowly turned the picture towards you and Toriel. You hadn't seen the picture yet, but Toriel wasn't moving. You turned your head and looked at the picture. That smile immediately came off your face.

"welp. did i convince you, or what? listen, i know this may make absolutely no sense, but frisk **needs** to come with me." _No, you didn't._ Toriel still hasn't moved.

"Sans. Could I see the picture." You wanted to see it closer.

"uh. sure, kiddo, if you want." He seemed reluctant, but handed you the picture anyway. You were lost. You didn't know what to do. You just stood there, looking at it. How was this possible? You gave the picture back to Sans. Toriel had sat down. She was trying to act calm.

"Sans. What... How... Did you..." She didn't know what to say.

"well, it's complicated, but if you want this to be our future, then you better let the kid come with me." Toriel looked like she was going to cry. She was facing the ground.

"But..." Sans turned her head upwards and looked her straight in the eyes.

"i promise." Toriel looked towards you. She looked terrible. You gave her a large hug. You were both starting to cry. You didn't want to leave. You just wanted to stay with Toriel. _You should just stay._ But, everyone's future depended on you. You knew the journey was going to be hard. you knew the journey was going to be difficult. but you had to go.

"uh. those better be tears of joy, because there is nothing to be crying about right now."

"I know. I'm just. It's hard to let another child go. Especially one so kind, and generous. I want them to stay safe, I don't want them to..." You didn't want to let her go, either.

"listen, i promise i'll keep the kid safe. i swear with all of my... bones?" He gave a small laugh.

"Ok. Well. If you have to," Toriel gave you a kiss on your forehead. You didn't want to leave her. ",then please, at least take some food for the road. i'm going to miss you, frisk." You were determined not to cry. It was going to be ok.

"uh. you're welcome to come, if you want. i mean, you don't really have anyone to protect staying here alone in the ruins, but i'm sure frisk would really appreciate your company. and cooking. my brother's not the best cook, so you could help with the whole food situation." Toriel had stopped hugging you. She was staring at Sans. You were staring at him too.

"I... am sorry. But I can not accept the offer." Sans looked confused. You were too.

"uh, lady, why would you want to stay here? it's just you here, all alone." Toriel looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but if another child falls then who will be here to protect them?" _She didn't care about your safety._

"uh, well, the chances that another human comes down mere days after frisk are pretty slim, and frisk kind of needs your help, too." Toriel didn't make eye contact.

"Well, they have you, Sans, but who would a child have if they fell down this hole? No one." Sans didn't know what to say. You had to speek up.

"Toriel, I need you. Sans can't take care of me on his own, and I would never stop thinking about you if we left you here." Toriel seemed reluctant to agree.

"Please, Toriel, mom, you have to come with us. You're so nice, and generous, and kind, and I need a motherly figure in my life. Toriel started to shift uncomfortably.

"the kid's right, you know, my brother and i aren't able able of taking care of a child on our own. frisk may be strong, but they are still a kid, and they clearly love you, so..." Toriel looked up slightly at Sans. "listen, i'm not one to judge, well I mean, i kind of am the one to judge, but i'm just saying that if you didn't come with us, frisk would miss you." What was he talking about. The one to judge? _Great joke, Sans._ Toriel looked up even more with a slight smile.

"toriel, if we're ever to have the happy ending like we saw in the picture, than one day you'll have to leave this place. might as well make it today." Toriel was looking at Sans now with a big smile across her face. She walked over to sans, and gave him a hug. "I have never had someone ask me to..." You walked over to Sans, and started to hug him too. He looked uncomfortable.

"the kid obviously cares about you, and i'm not sure i could get them to function correctly if you left. it wouldn't be a big deal if you came with." Toriel and you stepped away from sans. You thought you saw Sans blush, but _he's a skeleton_ , so that was impossible.

"so. ready?" You nodded your head. Toriel waited for your response, and then did the same.

"cool. glad you changd your mind." You were going to be ok if you had Toriel with you. You were going to get through it. Everything was going to be fine.

"welp, ill give you a chance to say goodbye to all of the monsters in the ruins, and to pack anything you feel like bringing with you. ill be back later today, i need to go do something real quick."

"Sans, what you going to do?" Toriel sounded curious and grateful, at the same time.

"gotta go tell my brother something." Toriel was about to ask him a question, but Sans seemed like he already knew how to respond.

"he's a tall skeleton, like me, with a red cape. he's really friendly, so you shouldn't have a problem making friends with him. unfortunately, his entire job kinda relies on him catching a human, but i'm going to explain the circumstances. he'll understand." He wasn't talking to Toriel, but to you. He must've already told Toriel what Papyrus was like through the door once.

Sans then promptly said "see you soon" and teleported away. He was clearly planning something, but you didn't know what it was. You were just curious to meet Sans' brother. Toriel then turned to you and smiled. You looked up at her and smiled back.

"Don't worry, my child, everything is going to be alright. I will help you get through these tough and confusing times." You replied.

"I will too, mom." She gave a small laugh, and then took your hand. She looked at you sternly.

"Follow me, I know you're very upset over something." She sounded serious. You weren't upset, what was she talking about? She must be talking about the picture. She led you out of your room, down the hallway, into the large room and then into the kitchen?

"Breakfast!" You laughed, and Toriel laughed back. Toriel was amazing.

*Breakfast fills you with determination.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note:** Goodbye. Like, goodbye to the ruins, right? That's what you were all thinking? Oh, is it not sad enough? You expected Toriel to stay in the ruins? oh. I'll make sure to make up for that later on, don't worry. Toriel may be stern, but she wouldn't just leave her kid with a strange skeleton that somehow had a picture or something. Well, she wouldn't after some talking too. Sorry for the lack of action in these beginning chapters, I'll make sure to include more tension later on. Maybe Temmie V.S. Lesser Dog? Yes, that's the true battle of the story, don't you worry, it's all leading up to that, intense moment!

By the way, I typed this entire chapter on my phone. It took forever. I didn't really have anything better to do on my trip here, though. Again, if there aren't many updates throughout the week, then that's to be expected because of family and stuff. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and bye.

P.S: Frisk is so inconsiderate. They still haven't asked if monster's have genders, and they are calling Sans a he and Toriel a she. Even if they do have genders, how would Frisk now that? By the way, hope you are ready for some dramatic Papyrus action next chapter. Probably.


	9. HUMAN!

HUMAN!

* * *

 _This was it. You were leaving the RUINS. You were going out into the large, deadly underground with no one to protect you but an old goat lady and a fat skeleton. You couldn't go, you would be killed. You had to stay in the RUINS. You obviously didn't want to kill anyone, but_ _it's a kill or be kill world. If you went out there, you wouldn't last a day._

 _"Toriel, I can't go."_ You didn't say that.

"But, my child, I thought-"

 _"If I went out there, I wouldn't last a day."_ Your voice was cold, and showed no emotions. You had a large grin on your face. She looked surprised.

"I promise we will keep you safe." She looked at you sadly. You couldn't do anything.

 _"You aren't capable."_ You sounded so rude.

"I understand your fear, but please, you don't sound like yourself right now. How about we discuss this when Sans gets back?" _You couldn't wait for them to show up. You_ ran away from Toriel. You tried to stop. _But they refused._

 _You were no longer in_ _Toriel's_ _house. You were standing behind the tree. You could hear Toriel chase after you._

"What has happened? I know you are scared, but-" Toriel's _voice faded away as you ran._ You started pleading to Chara. _They didn't listen._ You could hear loud footsteps behind you. _You didn't stop running._

"Frisk! Please! Stop!" _You didn't listen._ Everything was going to be fine. You heard Toriel stop, and start talking to someone. You hid behind a wall to the right of Toriel's house, where a Froggit was standing. _You told it to go away. It didn't listen. Your voice was slightly louder this time. It didn't listen. You ended up threatening it, and it finally hopped away. Stupid frog._ _You walked around the next corner, and saw Sans standing there. He looked annoyed._

"kid, cmon, i know you're a sick murdering demon thing, but could you just let me talk to frisk? pretty please? with a cherry on top?" _What was he trying to accomplish by angering you? You stepped towards him._

"listen, kid, toriel is waiting for you back there. well, not you, you, but the other you that isn't you. you know. that you?" _He gave a small laugh. You took another step forward. You were standing right in front of him._

"Sans! Are they alright?" _You heard_ Toriel _behind you. You turned around. You weren't smiling as much._

 _"_ My child, please... Come here." _You took a step towards Toriel, but you were still making sure Sans didn't move._

"I do not want to hurt you... You know this, do you not? You will be ok." They _were struggling to stay in control. There was only option. You jumped at Toriel._

"What are you doing!" _Toriel was in offence._ You refused to hurt Toriel. You stopped the jump half way, but you could feel yourself losing control again.

"My child, please stop!" She looked down at you desperately. Sans was just standing there. _You took a step towards Toriel._

"If you do not want me to come, then you could've just said so..." _She hasn't moved. You attempted to hit Toriel with a stick you found, but_ you managed to stop yourself just in time. You were no longer smiling, but you still weren't completely in control. You took a step back.

"you can do it!" You heard Sans cheering, although you don't think it was for Toriel. _You dropped down to the ground, pathetically. You managed to push yourself back up. Toriel backed up._ You were determined to make things right.

 _"I..._ don't know what came over me." You walked towards Toriel, and you gave her a hug. She flinched, but she hugged you back. She looked relieved. You let go, and turned to Sans. He gave you a thumbs up. You didn't deserve one. You almost hurt Toriel.

"well. that was fun" Sans was looking at Toriel. "unfortunately, it's time to leave." Sans walked up to you, and gave you a pat on the back.

"I think that's a good idea." You said. Toriel looked at Sans, with a concerned look on her face.

"i've seen this before. kid wasn't going to hurt you, they are just getting used to potential death, monsters, and a loving mother." He looked at you. You could've sworn you saw his eye flicker for a second. "right?" You nodded your head. _He was threatening you._ It was the least he could do.

"Well, that is understandable." Toriel looked at you. "But please, don't do that again. That was very scary." _No promises._

You, Toriel, and Sans walked towards Toriel's house, down the stairs, and up to the door.

"welp. i see you guys packed all the essentials. a stick, a piece of pie, and a some books." He gave Toriel a large grin. She gave a slow, and small laugh. You laughed too, although just about as enthusiastically as Toriel.

"so, tori, will you do the honor?" She looked at him and nodded. She walked towards the door, put in a small key, and twisted it right. She then continued to take the key out, and push the door forwards. It opened.

"There." Toriel sounded lost. She just stood there, until Sans finally said something.

"watcha waiting for? its not getting any more appealing." Toriel took your hand, smiled at you, and started walking forwards. Sans walked behind you. There was another large door down another long hallway. Toriel used the same key to unlock this one. Someone opened the door from the other side. It was Sans.

"Sans! You scared me half to death!"

"i know." Sans lightly tapped Toriel's arm. Toriel gave another smile. You started to look around at your surroundings. It was freezing cold, and it seemed like you were in the middle of a forest. You were shivering. Toriel noticed this, and picked you up. _This was_ _embarrassing._ Sans laughed.

"they could borrow my hoodie, if they wanted something to keep them warm. i don't really need it since, well, i'm a skeleton." He handed you the hoodie once Toriel put you down. You said thanks, and then put it on. It was warm.

"now, it's a very long walk from here to pap's and my house, so why don't you two just follow me, and i'll show you a really cool shortcut." Toriel resisted at first, but once she was guaranteed it was safe, she took his hand. You held onto his other hand. "well, you don't have to hold my hands for this, but it makes it seem cooler, so why not?" You were confused, but you went with it. You assumed he was just going to teleport, but he did something unexpected. He started to walk into the forest. Toriel and you followed. It was pitch black, and you couldn't see anything. After a second, Sans led you back out of the forest at the same place you entered. It looked completely different, and there was a large wooden house in front of you. You looked at Toriel, amazed.

"well, that saved us about two hours." He let go of your hands. "i wasn't even sure it was going to work, with three people and, but i guess i'm just that good." He laughed a little, and then started to walk towards the house. "follow me, my brother is probably waiting for us." Well, guess it was time to meet his brother. You were slightly nervous, but Sans had said he would explain everything, so it should be fine.

*knock-. Sans barely finished one knock on the door, when you saw it open. You were hiding behind Toriel. You couldn't see who answered the door from behind Toriel, but you assumed it was "Papyrus". That's a pretty _weird/_ uniquename.

"hey, pap, they're here. have you finished the surprise yet?" You heard some whispering from behind the door. It was not a very good attempt at being quiet, and you could hear everything Papyrus was saying

"OF COURSE! YOU KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AN EXPERT AT BEING INCREDIBLY FAST, EVEN WITH SHORT NOTICE." Sans started whispering again, and Papyrus was responding with short sentences like "OF COURSE", and "I DON'T THINK SO." Eventually, you could hear Papyrus's footsteps against the snow as he walked out of the house. "HELLO, MADAME, SANS HAD TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING. PLEASE COME IN, AND ENJOY YOUR STAY. HOPE YOUR TIME HERE IS SATISFACTORY, I'VE DONE MY BEST TO MAKE EVERYTHING PERFECT." _He hadn't even mentioned you._

"actually, the surprise party wasn't for them, pap, it's actually for someone else." Toriel put her hand behind her back, and onto your head. She started gently rubbing it.

"Sans, have you not them about the child?" Toriel sounded concerned.

"A CHILD? WELL, SANS DID NOT TELL ME A CHILD WAS COMING! I COULD'VE HAD BANNERS, OR POSTERS IF I KNEW IT WAS FOR A CHILD! WHERE ARE THEY, ANYWAY?" You could hear Sans walk over to you. You looked up at him while he whispered something to Toriel. _Eventually_ , Toriel stepped out from in front of you. Sans stood next to you, looking at Papyrus. You wondered what his reaction would be to seeing a human for the first time, without warning. You looked up at him, and gave your best smile you could manage to make at the moment. He looked back at you, with an even bigger smile across his face. He looked a lot like Sans, but he also looked a lot different. He was taller, a lot thinner, had some _weird white armor on,_ and looked really... Happy? Sans might always have a smile across his face, but he didn't look "happy". Papyrus, on the other hand, looked like he was having a great time just being alive.

"AH, HELLO LITTLE ONE, WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" You didn't respond, and you weren't smiling anymore. Papyrus clearly noticed your discomfort, and moved the conversation forward swiftly.

"WELL, I GUESS THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW, IT'S JUST IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME AT YOUR..." He walked inside, and gave a gesture for you to follow. You followed slowly.

"SURPRISE PARTY!" You didn't know what to say. A surprise party? For you? What had you done to deserve a surprise party? You turned around and looked at Sans. He shrugged, and pointed to Papyrus. Did Papyrus do this? Throw a surprise party for someone he's never even met before? You walked over to Papyrus, and gave him a hug. He seemed grateful.

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T BE TOO GRATEFUL YET! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAT DOWN, AND YOU ARE ALREADY HUGGING ME! YOU MUST BE A VERY NICE MONSTER! THAT, OR MAYBE I'M JUST THAT IRRESISTIBLE! NYEH HEH HEH!" _A very nice_ _ **monster.**_ _That was a pretty accurate description of you right now._ Papyrus seemed very nice, but how would he react when he found out you were a... It's not important, just enjoy the party.

"AND BESIDES, IT WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA! SURPRISINGLY, MY LAZY BONES BROTHER SANS THOUGHT OF THROWING YOU A PARTY!" Sans had suggested the party, and Papyrus had sat it up. You think you are really going to like the skele-brothers. Papyrus led you over to a plastic, foldable table sitting in-between a TV and a couch. There were four chairs around the table, one for each of you.

"SORRY, I WASN'T EXPECTING TWO GUESTS." He looked over at Sans, who was whistling. "I WILL HAVE TO GET ANOTHER CHAIR FROM THE SHED." But that would make five chairs?

"uh, bro, we already have four chairs. we don't need any more." Papyrus put his hand high in the air, and stuck his index finger up.

"OH, THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! I HAVE INVITED A SURPRISE GUEST TO MAKE SURE THIS PARTY IS AS EXCITING, AND ENJOYABLE AS IT CAN BE!" Sans looked worried.

"no, no, no, no, no, i don't think anyone else needs to come to this party." Papyrus looked confused.

"BUT, BROTHER, WHY NOT?"

"well, the person i know you plan on inviting is not exactly the safest person to have around kids." Papyrus thought for a while.

"NONSENSE, UNDYNE IS ONE OF THE MOST PROTECTIVE PEOPLE I KNOW! THEY WOULD NEVER HURT AN INNOCENT PERSON, AND, IN FACT, HAVING THEM AROUND WILL DECREASE OUR GUESTS CHANCE OF INJURY." Undyne? _That's menacing._ Sans walked over to Papyrus.

"look, undyne can't come. end of story. our guests can meet undyne at a later date, but for now, no."

"BUT..." Sans _rudely_ interrupted Papyrus.

"hey, remember when you said that if a human came through that door, to tell you?" Papyrus nodded his head. You backed up towards Toriel, and she stepped towards you. "well, a human came through that door." Papyrus looked amazed. _Looks like Sans_ _was going to give you away._

"SANS, OH MY GOSH, WHERE IS THIS HUMAN? WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE? WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?" Sans waited a second, before replying.

"well, they're wearing a striped shirt." Papyrus looked over at you for a second, and then looked back towards Sans. _He knows it's you! You have to_... You have tostay. "and they have brown hair." Papyrus didn't look as cheerful anymore. You took another step back, and grabbed onto Toriel's hand. "and they are standing in this room." Papyrus was looking at you, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"SANS... IS YOUR GUEST..." Sans nodded his head. Papyrus looked away from you, and then at Sans. "AND YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THEM?" Sans nodded his head again. Papyrus looked at you again, with a reassuring look on his face. "WELL, IF YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THEM, AND YOU WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF ASKING ME TO PUT TOGETHER A PARTY FOR THEM, THEN THEY ARE DEFINITELY NOT WORTHY OF BEING CAPTURED, EVEN IF IT WOULD BRING ME GREAT FAME AND FORTUNE. A FRIEND OF MY BROTHER'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE, NO MATTER WHAT THE SPECIES." He walked over to you, and led you back over to the table. You looked over at Sans, and smiled. He looked wary for a second, but then smiled back. Why would he look wary when you smiled? _Oh._ Papyrus pointed to a seat, and you sat down.

"hey, pap, what about undyne?" Papyrus looked a little scared, and then started tapping his fingers together.

"WELL, SHE IS... WAITING FOR ME UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM." You sunk down in your seat, and Toriel started to speak.

"Excuse me, but who is this Undyne? It seems like they might not be the safest person to be around." Sans looked up at Toriel, and Papyrus looked at you.

"well, she kind of..." Sans looked over at Papyrus. "pap, how about you explain? you are like best friends with undyne and all." Papyrus looked at Toriel. He looked _weak._

"WELL, FIRST OF ALL, ME AND UNDYNE AREN'T REALLY BEST FRIENDS, WE ARE MORE LIKE TRAINING BUDDIES. SECOND OF ALL, UNDYNE IS KIND OF CRAZY ABOUT GETTING A HUMAN SOUL. EVERYTHING SHE DOES IS FOCUSED AROUND THAT, SO SHE IS DEFINITELY NOT THE BEST PERSON FOR THE HUMAN TO BE AROUND RIGHT NOW." Toriel glared at Papyrus. Papyrus looked disappointed in himself.

"Well, Papyrus, you seem very nice, but from your description, I don't think we should let the child go around Undyne." You couldn't be around when she came downstairs. You decided to speak up.

"Papyrus? What do you mean Undyne wants my soul?" The room got silent. Papyrus just stood there.

"well, uh, kid, for a monster to get a human's soul the human needs to be. uh. dead." You froze. Papyrus walked over to you, and helped you get out of the seat.

"WELL. I HAVE AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT SANS TAKES YOU AROUND THE TOWN TO SEE EVERYONE, AND I STAY HERE TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT?" _It_ _wasn't going to work. Papyrus couldn't do anything._

"i have a better idea! how about you take them around the town and show them everything, and me and toriel stay here? it'll help you two bond." Papyrus was about to say something, but Sans _interrupted._ "i'm capable of fixing everything on my own. toriel's gonna be here too, so don't worry about me feeling bonely." Sans gave a small laugh, but Toriel looked worried.

"Is it safe out there? How about I come too?"

"don't worry tori, papyrus is fully capable of taking care of a child. i'm at least 70% sure." Toriel gave a faint smile, and looked up at Papyrus.

"Well, Papyrus, are you sure that you you can take care of them?" Papyrus nodded.

"I'M SURE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Toriel looked confused.

"Well, alright." You looked at her confidently. Papyrus could take care of you, _right?_ Yeah.

"WELL, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, FEEL FREE TO CALL. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER MISSED A PHONE CALL!" _You doubted that_ , but he does seem like someone who would try his best to answer the phone whenever it rang.

Toriel waved goodbye. You and Papyrus waved back. Papyrus then picked you up, and ran out of the house. He put you down next to the house.

"HELLO, HUMAN, SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING INSIDE. ANYWAYS, IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR A FORMAL INTRODUCTION. AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW, I'M PAPYRUS, THE GREAT. MY LIFELONG DREAM IS TO MAKE IT INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" He was waiting for you to respond.

"Hello Papyrus. My name is Frisk. My lifelong dream is to..." _You didn't know._ Papyrus was waiting for you to finish. You didn't.

"WELL, FRISK, YOU LOOK PRETTY YOUNG, SO IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A GOAL IN LIFE YET. A SUGGESTED GOAL FROM YOUR PAL, PAPYRUS, IS TO TRY AND NOT BE KILLED. A LOT OF PEOPLE WON'T BE AS FRIENDLY AS ME, AND EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND NEEDS ONE MORE HUMAN SOUL TO BE SET FREE, SO, JUST STICK BY ME AND SANS AND YOU SHOULD BE OK." Everyone wanted your soul. Everyone wanted you _dead._ You looked down at the ground. You weren't feeling too great right now. Papyrus noticed your discomfort.

"DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE FINE. YOU SEEM REALLY NICE, SO YOU COULD EASILY MAKE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF THE TOWNSPEOPLE! THEY PROBABLY WON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR HUMAN. PROBABLY. I SURE DIDN'T, AND IF I DIDN'T, THEN NOBODY ELSE PROBABLY WILL." Papyrus was a good motivator. You felt better about your situation, even if only a little. You turned up to Papyrus. He looked proud of you. _(Or himself. It's hard to tell.)_

"WELL, LET'S GO!" He started walking away. You followed.

*Meeting the residents of Snowdin Town Fills you with determination.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Wowie! Papyrus is here. Expect the next chapter to not focus on any main plot points. It will mostly just be about Frisk meeting all of the residents of Snowdin Town, so don't expect anything too huge.


	10. Surprise!

Surprise!

* * *

welp. this sucks. i guess i should've expected papyrus to invite undyne, but it never really crossed my mind, and now, the entire surprise party was ruined. welp, guess tory and i have to tell undyne that this was all a misunderstanding. but that lady was persistent, and i'm not sure we can get undyne to leave until papyrus gets back. ah well, i told papyrus that i would get everything figured out, and if that required minor magic use, then i'm ok with that. toriel was standing next to me, in front of pap's door. i knocked. the door slammed open, with the fish lady standing on the other side.

"Yeah! Papy-" she looked at me and toriel suspiciously. "Uh, where's Papyrus?" toriel nudged me.

"he's, uh, getting groceries. he said that he won't be back for a while, so, you might as well leave." undyne looked at toriel.

"Is this the guest?" Toriel nodded her head. "Well, I know that Papyrus wouldn't just leave you and Mr. Fatso here without telling me, so there's only one possibility." she stepped forwards. "You're lying." well, i was expecting that.

"how about we call papyrus right now?" undyne looked down at me. she nodded her head, and took out a phone. she called papyrus. he answered within milliseconds.

"Hello? Papyrus? Yes, it's me, Undyne. So, where are you right now?" papyrus was speaking loudly on the other side.

"WELL, I AM AT THE, UH, LIBRARBY. YES. THAT'S DEFINITELY WHERE I AM." undyne looked cautious.

"You're sure? I would be pretty upset if you were lying to me right now. If you are, then you better tell me **right now.** " undyne's a manipulative jerk. i have no idea how i was every friends with them, but i guess i should just let nature take its course.

"UH, WELL, NO. I'M NOT AT THE LIBRARBY. I'M AFRAID THAT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW THOUGH, BECAUSE IF I DID, THEN IT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE." undyne was frustrated.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I will just have to find you by myself. It's not like you to abandon a guest like this. See you soon, Papyrus." she hung up. why can't she just let this go? it's the first time in his life papyrus has bailed on anything. Undyne started running down the stairs.

"Sans, please, you have to protect Frisk from... Undyne." i turned to toriel.

"they're going to be fine."i appeared outside the front door. toriel was worried. undyne opened the door, and stepped back in surprise.

"How did you-" i wasn't going to let her finish.

"listen here, **friend** , how about you just leave papyrus alone right now? they're kind of busy, and they're kinda doing something important right now." she tried to get passed me. i decided that this would be a good time for some blue magic. i looked at undyne, and forced her to the ground. she could barely move.

"I NEED TO SEE PAPYRUS!" i chuckled, and pushed her inside using my magic. i wasn't even using that much of my magic, just the very basics. if i had to, some more **powerful "** attacks" could be used. "STOP IT!" i shrugged.

"no thanks." undyne was kneeling on the floor.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A-"

"no need for such language, darling, our guest is right there." toriel was standing at the bottom of the stairs now. undyne puffed out a breath of air. i closed the door back.

"Hello, Undyne. Nice to meet you." undyne rolled her eyes. that woman...

"Hi." undyne was still struggling to get free. the door slammed open behind me. oh no.

"HELLO, SANS, I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE HUMAN TO..." i looked up at papyrus and sighed. undyne was squirming on the ground.

"A HUMAN! WHERE?! PAPYRUS, GIVE ME THE HUMAN! I'M GOING TO SMASH THEIR FACE IN!" frisk was standing in front of papyrus. they looked like they were going to cry. toriel ran over to them, and started hugging them, and papyrus walked over to undyne. he looked nervous. this is great. it was starting to take more of my energy to hold undyne down, but i managed to keep them away from frisk.

"NOW, UNDYNE, PLEASE DON'T HURT THE HUMAN. THEY ARE NOT A BAD PERSON! THEY ARE ACTUALLY VERY KIND AND GENEROUS." undyne looked really annoyed.

"Papyrus, listen, we only need 1 more human soul to break the barrier. Only **1** more. I don't care if they're the nicest person in the world, we **need** their soul."

"actually, i have an idea." i had to say something. undyne looked over at me, with a... look on her face.

"Well? What is it." toriel was not going to like me for this. i took frisk's hand and pulled them away from toriel. they resisted at first, but eventually i got them to move. i then walked them over to undyne, lifted my magic from her, and walked away. undyne was standing in front of frisk. frisk looked like they were going to run away at any second, but i knew they were brave enough to stay there. they trusted me.

"You little punk, I'm going to take your soul, and... and..." frisk looked up at undyne with a small smile on their face. frisk was determined to be nice to everyone. even her. frisk was clearly scared, and they were trembling.

"I'm going to break the barrier so that all the monsters are..." frisk took a step towards undyne. i'm pretty sure that's frisk, and not chara. they look too much like an actual person with actual feelings, and not like a weird demon ghost. undyne sighed.

"Free! I'm going to be the hero that everyone needs! I'm going to save this race from eternal darkness, and I'm going to show them the true wonder of the surface!" frisk put her hand out to undyne, for a handshake. undyne put her hand over her face, and swatted frisk's hand away. frisk said something.

"I don't want to fight." undyne turned around.

"Why... Why did the last human to fall down here have to be so... Such... Such a big wimp! All the other humans were scared, or worried, and they fought back! You're just... Standing there! Heck, You're trying to shake my hand! Do you think I could ever be your friend?" frisk nodded. undyne screamed, and summoned a spear.

"This is it, human! Fight back, or **die!** Take the first move, I dare you!" toriel looked like she was going to faint. i brought papyrus over to toriel to comfort her. i looked back over at frisk. she refused to do anything. undyne kept taunting her. this was going well.

"Fight me!" undyne was infuriated. frisk stood there, looking up at her with a faint smile. they were determined. eventually, after a couple more taunts, undyne got fed up. they summoned a large amount of spears, and aimed them at frisk.

"Fine! If you refuse to make the first move, then I will!" undyne launched the spears at frisk. undyne had given them their own shield to block the spears with, but frisk was a great dodger, and avoided almost all of them. **unfortunately** , one of the spears caught frisk off guard. it created a large hole on the side of frisk's chest. undyne looked triumphant for a second, before looking down at frisk. they were crying. toriel bolted towards frisk, and sat down next to them. they tried to use their healing magic, but the cut was too large to heal using her magic. toriel was trying to calm frisk down, but they were starting to cry too. papyrus came over and started yelling at undyne. my eye was starting to flicker. i was not ok with this. i stared straight at undyne. i knew the kid could reload if anything too serious happened, but nobody else did. papyrus was freaking out.

"HOW DARE YOU UNDYNE! I KNOW PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES, BUT WHY? CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD?" Undyne was looking at the ground. She had stopped her attacks, and she was silent. frisk was staring at me. i shouldn't of let Undyne hurt them. this was my fault. this was… no, it wasn't entirely my fault. it was mostly undyne's fault. she's the one who attacked frisk, when frisk was just trying to be her friend! i can't believe how stupid i was, letting undyne near frisk. usually frisk has been in some combat by now, but i did make them skip almost the entirety of snowdin forest. crap. i took a step towards undyne. she wasn't paying attention to me.

"For the greater good." are you kidding me? hurting an innocent child is for the greater good. i looked at papyrus. he looked angry, but also understanding. my brother is way too forgiving.

"UNDYNE, THIS ISN'T THE GREATER GOOD! IT ISN'T ANY KIND OF GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW THAT WE NEED A HUMAN'S SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER, BUT PLEASE JUST LOOK AT FRISK! THEY WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!" undyne looked at frisk. frisk tried to stand up, but the pain was too much for them. they fell back down. toriel started holding them. undyne looked away again. she sighed.

"I'm… an idiot." i was still staring at her. she's at least got that part right. i decided to speak up. i was angry.

"Well, I have a great idea." papyrus and undyne looked towards you. you must sound really threatening right ."I think Undyne should apologize." she was about to say something, but you interrupted. **"Or else."** papyrus and undyne looked scared of me. that's a first. undyne walked over to frisk, and bent down. toriel summoned fire magic in her hands, and was glaring at undyne. she looked… like she was ready to kill her. undyne looked at frisk. frisk tried to move away, but undyne grabbed their hand. (well, for a second, until toriel promptly yanked undyne's hand away.)

"Human. I've been waiting so long for this moment. For the chance to finally free our people." frisk was still crying, and she was starting to bleed onto the floor. i don't think any of the other monster's know how serious of an injury this actually is. why can't i just slam undyne against a wall, and then toss her out of our house right now? "But, after seeing how I was trying to… kill you, and how you refused to fight back, I just can't do it. You're just too freaking nice! I'm… Sorry." undyne stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on them." well, that might be a slight problem. you may not be able to walk tomorrow.

"OH MY GOSH, HUMAN, ARE YOU OK? I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT UNDYNE DID! PLEASE, COME UPSTAIRS AND LIE DOWN! TORIEL, IF YOU CARRY THEM UP, THEN I'LL PREPARE A BED FOR THEM!" toriel nodded, and picked frisk up. papyrus ran upstairs, and forced his door open violently. i was left standing there in the middle of the living room. seems like a great time to pay a visit to undyne.

undyne was walking home, with her head hanging down, looking completely torn up. a great time to strike up a friendly conversation.

"hey, undyne, how are you doing?" i appeared next to her. she jumped back a little, but continued walking. she was looking at me now.

"Hi." she sounded miserable. she should.

"i was thinking, i know you got to see a small sample of my magic earlier, but you didn't get to see anything **exciting.** how about i show you some more?" she started walking faster. she wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry, I thought that once I started attacking they would fight back? I didn't know they would just stand there and try to dodge."

"and if they fought back, then you wouldn't feel bad about murdering them?" she flinched. "i get it, you wanted a reason to hurt them. you knew it was wrong, but you did it anyways. i know you need a human's soul to "free" the people, but, really? what's wrong with you?" she slowed down again.

"I thought-" my eye starting flickering again.

" **You thought wrong."** i was getting frustrated with these responses. why can't she just admit she's a failure? i knew i was getting a little too angry at undyne, but still, frisk still had no idea about anything that had happened, and i really didn't either, so just being attacked like that is kind of messed up. will they even trust me after this? i did tell them to stand near undyne, so, it was kind of my fault too. i'm a terrible friend. i looked up at undyne. she backed away.

"Listen, I was wrong, please, just don't go insane again, ok?" insane? did she think i went insane last time? are you kidding me? am i the insane one?

"insane?"

"No, not insane, just a little too emotional. I understand your discomfort, but really, the kid's fine, it's going to be ok." she was right. it might be bad right now, but everything is going to be ok. everything is going to be fine. i nodded.

"i'm a failure. i shouldn't have let them get near you. i knew you were upset, so, i should've kept them away." she looked at me.

"It's not your fault. I'm a failure. I did my best to protect my people, and free everybody, but I ended up hurting an innocent child. I'm the worst."

"no, i'm the worst."

"How about we just say that we're both the worst?" yeah. we are the worst.

"agreed."

…

"So… Can I come to see them again tomorrow, or am I banned from ever being within 100 feet of them?" i stayed silent for a while. is that ok? is undyne sorry? well, she did admit she was a complete failure, so i guess they could see the kid again if they weren't so violent this time.

"sure, but be warned, toriel is not going to be happy to see you." she looked confused. "toriel was the large monster crying over frisk that summoned fire and wanted to kill you." undyne nodded her head. she gave a small laugh. i did too.

"Yeah, that's going to suuuuck." it became silent again. "Hey, the next time you see the kid, could you tell them I'm really sorry?" i shook my head.

"sorry, lady, but how about you tell them yourself?" she sighed. "welp, i guess i'll leave you a _bone_ for now. see ya tomorrow." undyne rolled her eyes.

"Bye." i decided to scare her. i jumped off of the cliff, and appeared at home in front of the door. i walked inside, and went up to papyrus's room. i knocked, and after waiting a couple of second, toriel opened the door. she looked down at me, upset.

"Sans. Why?"

"they had to become friends someday, and i didn't know undyne was going to go full out crazy." she shook her head.

"Frisk is seriously injured! They probably won't be able to get out of bed for at least a week, and they definitely won't be allowed to leave this house for at least 2!" i looked up at her sadly.

"well, look on the bright side, at least they have someone that loves them, and cares about them!" i had to resist the joke. she gave a small smile. i couldn't resist. "papyrus." her smile dropped, and she shook her head. i gave a small laugh.

"This is not funny! What if Undyne shows up again, then what?" well, she's definitely showing up again.

"she's coming again." she looked shocked.

"When?"

"tomorrow? probably." she looked frightened. "it's fine, i talked to them on their way home."

"Talked?" she thought that i hurt them.

"yes, just talked, nothing else happened. we agreed that we're both the worst." She looked shocked.

"Are you friends with this Undyne?" i didn't know how to respond to that.

"well, papyrus is, so… i guess?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"She is exactly the kind of person I was afraid we would run into. We should've stayed in the RUINS." i took her hand, and looked up at her.

"the picture. everyone's future. don't you want that? undyne is a good person, she is just a little violent." she nodded her head.

"Of course, of course. Undyne was in the picture, but I do have a question for you. Where did you get that picture?"

"well, you see, that's exactly what i came to talk about." she looked surprised. "to frisk. not to you. i'm sure frisk will tell you when they're ready, but what i'm about to tell them might make them freak out. if they ever start smiling unexpectedly, or say anything unusual, then get the hell out of there." She looked scared.

"Like earlier today…" you nodded your head.

"if they do any of those things, then they might do something… out of character." she covered her mouth.

"When they were attacking me…" you nodded your head again.

"they stopped themselves from hurting you last time, but it's better safe than sorry." she turned towards the now sleeping frisk. "listen, they really are a great kid, there's just some… traumatizing things that have happened to them in the past that you don't know about, but i do. whenever they do those things, just remember, that's not frisk."

"What's wrong with Frisk? Do they have a problem with their health?" you shook your head.

"it's much, much more complicated than that. thankfully, it can still be "cured", but it's not a case of medicine or therapy, and i don't know how long it would take to "fix" them." toriel sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"again, like i said before, frisk will explain it when they're ready. it might take days, or weeks, or possible even months, but eventually, frisk will. i trust them. and you should too." she nodded. "i know it may be hard to care for frisk, or be around them knowing that they could… change unexpectedly, at any moment, but please, they are going through some tough times right now and they need someone there to care for them. that person is you." she looked at me with a small smile.

"I will do my best."

"thank you. now, please, i would like some privacy while i talk to frisk."

"Of course. Just, please tell me when you are done."

"no problem." she stepped out of my way, i walked towards the bed, and toriel left, closing the door behind her.

"hey, sleepy head, wake up." frisk opened her eyes. "i have some important information to tell you." that didn't look like frisk.

" _Hello."_

figures.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oopsie, looks like I lied. Also, first edgy word of the story. We're getting into some serious story telling here. Also, sorry for the lack of story updates the past few days, that's vacation and all. I didn't really do anything today though, so I managed to write 2 whole, pretty long chapters! Exciting? Maybe.


	11. Apologies

Apologies

* * *

Currently, you were lying in bed, pretending you were sleeping. You didn't really want to talk to Toriel right now, who was sitting right next to you. You needed some time to think. After about 10 minutes of lying down, you heard a knock on the door. Toriel patted your head, and then stood up. You heard her open the door. They started talking to the person who was at the door. You couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, _but it didn't sound like it was anything good. It sounded like Sans._ Eventually, they closed the door and someone walked over to your bed. You were sure it was Toriel, _but it turns out it was actually Sans._ He jumped on the bed next to you.

"hey, sleepy head, wake up." You were pretty mad at Sans, and _you were feeling a little_ _mischievous,_ so you decided to mess with him. You did your best Chara impersonation. It wasn't great, but you didn't think Sans was paying too much attention to the details.

" _Hello."_ San's sighed. You smiled. _Don't do that._

"hey, brat, could i talk to the kid?" You gave a small laugh, and looked up at him. He looked annoyed.

" _No."_ He looked down at you suspiciously.

"oh, really? well, that's odd." You were trying your best to smile, _but it looked like he was figuring out what you were doing._

"Why?" _Your fake smile looked horrible._

"because." He put a finger on your nose. You looked down at it. "i already am." You laughed, and he gave a small chuckle. _Don't ever try to impersonate me again._ Wow, that's a first. They must be really angry at you, using words like "me". _I am._ Too bad. You don't know why you felt so calm about your whole situation, but you were feeling surprisingly happy. Knowing that people care about you is a great feeling.

"You got me."

"how about you don't do that next time, k?" You nodded. "or ever again? that was kind of messed up." You looked up at him sadly. _Who was he, telling you not to mess with him?_

"How about you don't put me in a near death situation again, k?" He put a hand over his face.

"look, i'm sorry. one day you have to become friends with undyne. i didn't want it to have to be today, but i thought that maybe she wouldn't freak out, and do that." _You thought?_

"Well, maybe you thought wrong." You were getting angry at him. _Sorry?_ You could've been seriously injured! Then what? "I could've died!" Sans looked at you grimly.

"how bad is it?" No, you couldn't show him the injury, he would make a huge deal about it.

"Not that bad." he closed both of his eyes.

"well, if it isn't that bad, then how about you show me what it looks like?" You shook your head. "c'mon, pal, i need to see what it looks like. if it's too serious, than we could get a doctor in here. some monsters have really powerful healing magic." If it would make you feel better, then… _No, you couldn't show him._ You shook your head again. "listen, you need to show me. if it is as bad as i think it was when i saw it downstairs, then you need to see someone that can fix that." He was being persistent.

"Well… Ok." You had a blanket pullet over you now, covering your body. Sans pulled off the blanket, and then jumped off the bed. Was it that bad?

"oh my god, kiddo, you need to see someone right now." _Yes, it was._ He opened the door, and walked down the hall. You could hear a lot of yelling from downstairs. It was coming from Papyrus.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR? IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?" Papyrus sounded worried. You didn't think it was that bad before, but now that you look at it… _It's not good._ You heard someone running upstairs. It was Papyrus. "ARE YOU OK? SANS SAID THAT YOU LOOKED REALLY BAD."

"I'm fine." This is _funny_. They were overreacting, it _really wasn't that bad._ You pulled the blanket back over yourself.

"WELL, THEN, LET ME SEE THE INJURY." He walked over to you, and pulled the blanket back off. He jumped back in horror. "THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE "FINE" TO ME! THAT'S… NOT GOOD. AT ALL. SANS WAS UNDERREACTING." You shrugged. Sans and Toriel walked into the room behind Papyrus.

"i called the best person i knew for the job." You wondered who Sans was talking about. Probably some monster you've never heard about before.

"Someone's going to heal me using magic?" You wondered what it was going to feel like being healed with magic. _It's not a big deal._

"Actually, no." Toriel spoke up. She looked nervous. "Sans actually called a scientist, who apparently has a large amount of knowledge on human health. Sans said that your injury would be very difficult to cure using magic, and it would be better if we healed it using "conventional methods"" Well, that stinks. At least you would be able to meet a scientist. _The second one._ The second?

You weren't feeling too great right now. Your injury had really started to hurt since everybody had started to make such a big deal about it, and you were not feeling ok anymore. You looked down at your injury. It was disgusting. _That's going to leave a scar. It's actually kind of cool._

"HUMAN, DO NOT BE AFRAID! WE HAVE MANAGED TO CALL IN THE MOST KNOWLEDGABLE AND PRESTIGIOUS SCIENTIST IN THE KINGDOM TO HELP WITH YOUR INJURY'S! THAT'S RIGHT, THE ROYAL SCIENTIST! HE IS VERY GREAT!" Sans looked over at Papyrus. Papyrus ignored Sans' look, and continued to talk. "I MEAN, SHE! IT'S A SHE! SHE IS VERY GREAT, AND SHOULD BE ABLE TO HEAL YOU IN NO TIME USING SOME SCIENCE MACHINE! OR SOMETHING! IN FACT, WHILE WE WERE TALKING TO HER, WE HEARD ANOTHER VERY GREAT PERSON ON THE PHONE, WHO IS ALSO COMING TO VISIT YOU! SHE IS COMING TO APOLIGIZE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE WAS WITH ALPHYS, BUT I'M SURE IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR INJURY!"

 _No, they can't come back. They did almost kill you last time! You can't see them again._ You flinched. You were starting to smile, this time not of your own volition. You were starting to hate _yourself._ You looked over at Sans desperately. He froze.

"actually, maybe this isn't the best time for undyne to come and see frisk. she said that she would come back over to apologize tomorrow, but it hasn't even been an hour." _No, please, it's a great time to apologize._ You couldn't do this. You just… _Everything was going to be ok. If anything too severe happened, you could just reload._ That word again… Reload. What does that mean?

"NONSENSE, THE SOONER THE BETTER!" Toriel looked over at you. She looked more freaked out than Sans did.

"I think Sans is right, now is not the best time for apologies." She probably knew you didn't want to see the person that had almost killed you again so soon. But the look on her face… It looked like she was scared.

"BUT, IT'S TOO LATE! THEY'VE ALREADY LEFT!"

"it's never too late." Papyrus looked over at Sans curiously.

"SANS, I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEARS, BUT PLEASE, THEY'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. I PROMISE." Sans closed his eyes.

"sure, papyrus, but-" Papyrus interrupted Sans?

"THEY'RE GOING TO BE FINE." Sans looked shocked.

"uhh. that's, um, interesting behavior papyrus, but if you're really that sure about this, then i guess we can give it a try?" Papyrus nodded his head.

"Well, if both of you are sure about this, then I guess we can go through with it." Toriel looked over at you. _You_ _were smiling_. She looked sad.

" _What are you worried about mother, it's going to be ok."_ Toriel walked out of the room. Sans followed, and Papyrus walked over to you.

"LISTEN, HUMAN, I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE GOING THROUGH SOME STRESS RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE EVERYTHING ALRIGHT." _Papyrus was so naïve._

" _I'm afraid you won't be able to do that."_ Papyrus gave a big smile, and hugged you. It hurt, but it also felt nice.

"LISTEN, UNDYNE IS A VERY CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE, AND EVEN IF SHE DID SOMETHING EXTREME EARLIER, I JUST ASK OF YOU ONE THING." _He was going to ask you to forgive her. How nice._ "PLEASE DON'T HURT UNDYNE." You froze. He let go of you, and started towards the door.

" _Papyrus."_ He turned around. _"I don't plan on hurting Undyne. Physically, at least. I can't make any other promises."_ He looked hopeful.

"THANK YOU HUMAN, I SHOULD NEVER HAVE DOUBTED YOU! YOU ARE SO NICE, AND KIND, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I CAN BE SO RIDICULOUS SOMETIMES. WELL, I GUESS I'LL BE LEAVING NOW. WE'LL BE BACK UP WHEN ALPHYS ARRIVES. IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO LONG." _Well, if you weren't allowed to physically hurt Undyne, then you were going to really mess with her._ You felt better knowing that at least they weren't going to hurt Undyne.

…

About 5 minutes later, you heard a knock on the door. You still didn't feel like yourself. It felt weird.

"HELLO ALPHYS, UNDYNE, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" _This was going to be fun._

"We're fine, thank you Papyrus."

"Y-yes I'm fi-ine." She sounded nervous. "Where is the hu-human."

"UPSTAIRS, BEDROOM ON THE LEFT. HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU!" You heard loud footsteps on the stairs. You saw Papyrus in front of the door. _The second you saw him, your smile dropped._ What are they doing? "RIGHT IN THERE!" You saw a short, yellow monster enter the room. They had large spikes on their head, and a tail. They were wearing a large lab coat. Behind her was _Undyne._ She was carrying a large square container. She sat it down on the floor next to your bed. She sat on the bed next to you, and looked at your injury. She sighed.

"So… Hi?" _You did your best impersonation of Frisk. If they were going to impersonate me, then, well, I guess I'll return the favor._

" _Hi."_ It wasn't a very good impersonation. Undyne put her hand awkwardly behind your back. Alphys was standing at the end of the bed, getting stuff out of the large box.

"Listen, I'm sorry for almost killing you and all. I'm not exactly the most stable person." _Really?_

" _This injury is the most painful thing I've ever had happen to me."_ She looked away.

"Again, I'm sorry." _So sorry._

" _A little bit more to the right, and I could've died."_ She took her hand from around your back. You felt so manipulative right now. Sans and Toriel entered the room.

"Listen, I took your injury very seriously. After I saw what I had done to you, I decided that I… Could no longer be in the Royal Guard. I quit." _She what? How pathetic._ Papyrus ran over to Undyne. The room got silent. _You looked at Alphys. She was shaking._

"NO, NO, NO! YOU BETTER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AGAIN RIGHT NOW! I CAN NOT STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! BRAVE, PASSIONATE, STRONG UNDYNE QUITING THE ROYAL GUARD BECAUSE OF ONE MISTAKE!" _A pretty large mistake, if you ask me._

"Papyrus, no, I'm a **failure**. I just wanted to help people, and be the hero! But, instead, I failed my task to get a human soul, and I severely injured an innocent person. I used to think that human's were evil, because of our previous history, and events, but I realized that if we were trying to get the soul of a human like this, someone who refused to fight, and was just trying to be nice, then… We didn't deserve the soul. I didn't deserve a job." _She's broken. Everything she cared about. Everything she lived up to be. Gone._ "If another human falls down here, and is a complete jerk, then I'll let someone else handle that. I obviously can't be trusted." Everything she lived up to be… No, you couldn't let her quit because of this! This was her life! The picture… No, you had to do something.

"Undyne." She turned to you. "Don't quit." She looked shocked. Everyone turned towards you.

"Well, I'm afraid that-" You decided to interrupt Undyne. _How about you let me handle this?_

"No. You're Undyne! If you quit, then your future… Our future, will be destroyed. Please, rejoin the Royal Guard." You looked at Alphys. She was staring at you. _That's not creepy at all._ But then again, so was everyone else.

"Kid, after what I did, I-" No.

"If you quit, You'll just be hurting more people! Think about Papyrus! He needs you!" Undyne looked at Papyrus. He looked at Undyne, and nodded his head. You expected one of them to speak, _but surprisingly_ , Alphys said something.

"I d-don't know how any-anyone could forgive so-someone for something like that, bu-but they clearly did. Un-Undyne, like they said, you can't quit." Undyne gave a small smile. _She doesn't deserve redemption._ She deserves a second chance. Everyone does.

"YES, UNDYNE, LISTEN TO THE HUMAN! IF THEY CAN FORGIVE YOU, THEN PLEASE, FORGIVE YOURSELF!" Undyne's smile grew larger.

"i don't know what's going on, but my brother is usually right about a lot of things, so yeah. do that." Sans gave a small laugh. Toriel looked confused.

"There's a royal guard?" Sans whispered something to Toriel. Toriel rolled her eyes.

"You guys are right, I can't let something like this hold me back! Thank you all, but, mostly, thank you human! I don't know what the heck is wrong with you, but if you can forgive me for something like this, than I can too. You are too nice for your own good." She stood up, and gave a large laugh. Alphys smiled. She then walked over to you carrying a large amount of supplies, and dumped them on the table near Papyrus's bed.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you for making Un-Undyne believe in h-herself again. I've seen a lot of sh-shows about humans, but n-now I know for certain that th-they can be great people! Ag-Again, thanks." You smiled at her. "H-here, take this. I-It'll increase the rate of your body's n-natural healing process." You took the pills. They tasted terrible, but if they we're going to help you that much, then you guess you had to take them. You immediately felt a large amount of pain where the injury was.

"This hurts…" Alphys looked nervous.

"Th-that's normal. You'll be f-fine in about an hour." _Was it normal, or was she just saying that to make you feel better?_ You weren't the scientist. Toriel walked over to you and Alphys.

"Wait, if all you needed to give them were those pills, then why did you bring such a large box?"

"W-well, I didn't know how serious of a-an injury it was. On the phone, y-you made it sound like it was extremely serious." Was it not that bad? You knew it. "And, w-well, it is. Those p-pills are only for se-severe circumstances. Th-they are incredibly expensive, and r-require a large amount of time to make." Toriel looked nervous.

"Oh my, I am so sorry we cost you something so valuable." Alphys shrugged, and gave an awkward laugh.

"W-well, if they hadn't gotten th-those pills soon, then they might not still be-" Toriel looked horrified. Alphys _corrected_ herself. "No, it's n-not a big deal. I h-have way too much t-time, and money on my hands." Undyne spoke up.

"Yeah, were lucky Alphys even came, let alone giving you something so valuable. I could only get Alphys to come once I told her that you were one of my close friends. So… Want to be friends?" You nodded. "Great, that's great. I'm now friends with a human." You looked over at Alphys.

"Alphys… Do you want to be friends?" Alphys blushed.

"W-well, I barely know you, and part of my j-job is to… um… not befriend humans, but seeing h-how you treated undyne, and how you have m-managed to make friends with them within an hour, I guess I can't say no." _That's inspiring._ "W-well, I'll be heading home. U-Undyne, are you coming." Undyne nodded her head.

"See you tomorrow, punk." Toriel put her hand on your head. Alphys stopped for a second.

"B-by the way, you may want to do something s-so that the pain from the pill i-isn't so obvious." Papyrus spoke up.

"I HAVE AN IDEA, HOW ABOUT WE CELEBRATE THAT SURPRISE PARTY NOW?" Undyne stopped, and grabbed Alphys by her labcoat.

"Yeah, Alphys, we can't leave before the party's even started!" Toriel picked you up out of bed, and carried you towards the door.

"LET'S DO IT! LAST ONE DOWNSTAIRS IS THE OPPOSITE OF ME!" Papyrus raced Undyne downstairs. Alphys tried to keep up. Sans, Toriel, and you started walking after they had all already made it all the way down the stairs.

"welp. that went better than expected." You nodded your head.

*"Surprise" Parties Fill you with Determination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't you just love "surprise" parties?


	12. Party

Party

* * *

Here you were. Your first "surprise" party ever was being celebrated by your _supposed friends_ that you have known for less than 3 days. Your life has gotten much more interesting in the past couple of days. You didn't even know the last name of... Any of these monsters? Except maybe Toriel, but you shouldn't even now that. That didn't really matter, though, what did matter is that you actually had friends, and they were really awesome too.

"SO, HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN THE PARTY?" You were sitting at a table downstairs, and everyone else was standing up. You nodded. "GREAT, THAT'S GREAT! LET'S BEGIN WITH THE CAKE!"

"woah, bro, you made a cake?" Sans sounded amazed.

"YES, I MADE THE BEST KIND OF CAKE!" What's the best kind of cake? Sans laughed.

"is it a spaghetti cake?" Papyrus squinted.

"POSSIBLY. LET ME GO GET IT." Undyne followed Papyrus into the kitchen. Sans walked over to you. He whispered something in your ear.

"try to pretend it tastes good. my brother isn't the best cook, but he tries." _Pretend it tastes good? Wow, you don't think highly of your brother's cooking._ You nodded your head slowly. Toriel was kneeling next to you. She turned to Sans, confused. "have you never heard of a spaghetti cake before?" She laughed quietly. Papyrus walked out of the kitchen holding a large silver plate with a bowl sitting upside down on top. He sat it down in front of you, and took off the bowl.

"BONE AP-" Sans was staring at Papyrus with a large grin on his face. "SANS!" Sans shrugged. "FINE, HUMAN, HERE IS YOUR SPAGHETTI CAKE. HOPE YOU ENJOY." Papyrus gave you a plastic spoon to eat it with. The spaghetti cake looked like a bunch of spaghetti in a cylinder shaped pot with a candle sticking out of the top. "BLOW ON THE CANDLE AND MAKE A WISH." _The candle wasn't lit._ Undyne commented.

"Uh. Papyrus, the candle is burnt out." Papyrus shrugged.

"SANS DIDN'T WANT ME TO LIGHT IT ANYWAY, SO IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL."

"And, Papyrus, how are they supposed to eat spaghetti with a spoon?" Undyne sounded confused.

"SANS SAID THAT A FORK WOULD BE TOO DANGEROUS. I TRIED TO OBJECT, BUT TORIEL OBJECTED TOO." You looked at Sans. He was standing next to Papyrus now. _He_ _ignored you._ "ANYWAYS, BEFORE WE EAT, LET'S SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everybody just stood there. Alphys spoke up.

"I know h-how to sing i-it. D-does anyone else?" Nobody spoke up. "O-ok, F-frisk? Right?" You nodded. "Do you at least know h-how to sing it?" Toriel spoke up.

"I highly doubt it is their birthday. I thought this was just a surprise party." Alphys froze.

"O-oh, well I thought that s-since Papyrus said that, then... W-wait, Papyrus, why would we sing happy birthday?" Papyrus stroked his chin.

"WELL, HUMAN, IS IT YOUR BIRTHDAY?" You didn't know.

"I'm not sure." Papyrus laughed.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS, EVERYBODY HAS A BIRTHDAY!" You sunk in your chair. Papyrus looked worried. Sans looked over at you.

"kid, do you really not know your birthday?"

"Well, my mom never really had... Parties for me. I'm not sure when I was born." Sans looked slightly angry.

"WELL, THAT'S OK HUMAN, I'M SURE YOUR MOM JUST FORGOT." _Sure._ You were not feeling very good anymore. You looked over at Papyrus.

"Every year?" The room got silent. Toriel started speaking.

"Well, I'm sure we can find out what your birthday is when we get to the surface." Everybody froze. Sans sighed. "I mean, how about we make your birthday the day you fell down here." _Just like me._ The room stayed silent. Papyrus walked over to you.

"UM, WELL, I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST EAT THE SPAGHETTI CAKE AND WE MOVE ON TO THE GAMES." Everybody agreed. _Yeah, let's just forget that comment._ Papyrus got a plastic plate out of the kitchen, and put it in front of you. Your injury was starting to really hurt again. You tried to ignore it, but it must've been pretty obvious it hurt.

"U-um, Frisk, does it really h-hurt that bad?" You nodded. "W-well, you're not supposed to g-go to sleep during the healing process, s-so just try your best to ignore it. H-have some of the cake." Papyrus corrected her.

"SPAGHETTI CAKE!" You took a small bite. It was _terrible_. You tried your best to pretend you were enjoying it. You looked up at Papyrus with a smile. You gave a thumbs up. He looked overjoyed. "THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE IT!" You nodded. "WOWIE! I'VE NEVER HAD ANYONE ENJOY MY COOKING THAT MUCH!" Undyne started laughing. Sans stared at her until she stopped. Papyrus made a gesture for you to take another bite. You looked at Undyne.

"I don't want to keep all of this cake to myself. How about you cut a slice for everybody?" Sans looked at you and nodded. He was holding back a laugh. You think. _It's kind of hard to read his face, since, he only moves his eyes._ Papyrus was overexcited.

"YES, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HUMAN! YOU ARE SO GENEROUS, OFFERING EVERYBODY SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KEEP IT ALL TO YOURSELF, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE VERY KIND, AND WOULD NEVER NOT SHARE SOMETHING SO AMAZING!" Papyrus went to get more plates from the kitchen. You laughed. Everybody in the room could hear you but Papyrus. _You're such a jerk._ Undyne was glaring at you, and Alphys was looking at Toriel. Toriel was standing near the staircase, not doing or saying anything. The image of her kneeling over, smiling appeared in your head again. Why now?

Sans walked over to Undyne and whispered something to her. She suplexed Sans. He was laughing, hands still in his pockets. Papyrus walked back into the room holding 5 more plates and plastic spoons. Undyne put Sans down. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING IN HERE, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE HAVING FUN!" _Sure._

 _"_ WELL, EVERYONE EXCEPT ALPHYS AND TORIEL. NEVER MIND THAT, MY SPAGHETTI CAKE WILL SURELY CHEER YOU ALL UP. COME SIT DOWN, I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN MORE CHAIRS FROM THE SHED!" Everyone eventually sat down. Papyrus sat next to Sans, Alphys sat next to Undyne, and you sat next to Toriel. She didn't sit too close though, which was slightly odd.

"hey, papyrus, me and undyne were talking while you were in the kitchen, and she wants an extra large piece." Sans winked at Undyne. Undyne looked like she was ready to kill someone. _She almost did._ "actually, she can have my whole piece, she really loves your spaghetti. i mean, she's the one who taught you how to make it, so, you know." Papyrus put his hand around Sans's back.

"BROTHER, I KNOW YOU AREN'T THE BIGGEST FAN OF SPAGHETTI, BUT PLEASE AT LEAST TRY IT." Sans shifted his eyes back and forth. Undyne looked satisfied. "I MEAN, I KNOW UNDYNE LOVES MY COOKING, BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH FOOD ONE PERSON CAN TAKE. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, UNDYNE. APPARENTLY YOUR LIMIT IS ONE BITE."

"Yeah, that is right Papyrus." Papyrus smiled, and cut pieces for everyone using a plastic spoon. _And by cut, you meant scooped._ Yeah, whatever. Alphys looked down at her piece.

"P-Papyrus, how long did you cook th-this."

"WELL, ALPHYS, UNDYNE SHOWED ME A TRICK. INSTEAD OF COOKING THE SPAGHETTI FOR TEN HOURS AT 300 DEGREES," _That's way too long._ "I COULD COOK IT FOR 10 SECONDS AT 180,000 DEGREES." The spaghetti didn't looked cooked.

"W-well, first of all, that's w-way too hot, and second of all, t-this spaghetti is barely cooked." Papyrus rubbed his chin.

"WELL, OUR OVEN ONLY GOES UP TO 400 DEGREES, SO I HAD TO MAKE DO. I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO PREPARE FOR THE HUMAN. SANS GAVE ME A VERY SHORT NOTICE." Alphys looked over at Undyne. She shrugged.

"S-second of all, Papyrus, this s-spaghetti's sauce has..." Sans was staring directly at Alphys. He looked annoyed. Alphys took a gulp. "W-Well, Papyrus, your spaghetti s-seems really good, but it c-could still use some work." Sans started taking.

"have you even tried it yet, alph? my brother's spaghetti is **really good.** " Alphys nodded. Everyone took a bite of the spaghetti. Papyrus was so excited, he couldn't stop eating his. Everybody else was struggling to keep it down. You don't know how Sans was eating it, since he never opened his mouth. It would kind of just disappear when you weren't looking. _Was he even eating it?_ Judging by _his eyes,_ yes, he was. Everybody had barely swallowed their first bite when Papyrus was already done with all of his. He was looking at everyone. He had a huge smile on his face. "uh, papyrus, i'm sorry to say this, but alphys was kind of right." Papyrus nodded.

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES, I'M SORRY EVERYONE. EVEN THOUGH THIS SPAGHETTI IS AMAZING, IT'S NOT UP TO MY USUAL STANDARDS. AFTER ALL, I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS, AND I CAN'T REACH THEM EVERY TIME I MAKE SOMETHING. NYEH HEH HEH." Sans shrugged. Toriel looked like she was going to throw up.

...

 _Eventually_ , everybody finished their piece. They all looked exhausted. _Alphys was right, eating the spaghetti really_ _took your mind off your injury._ "NOW, UNFORTUNATELY, SINCE WE ARE ALL OUT OF SPAGHETTI, I GUESS IT IS TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ACTIVITY." Everybody nodded eagerly. Toriel looked upset. "THE NEXT ACTIVITY WILL BE EXTREMELY FUN!" Everybody looked nervous. Papyrus didn't notice. "UNDYNE, COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME GET SOMETHING FROM THE SHED?" Undyne jumped up, and nodded. Sans shortcutted over to Toriel and started whispering something to her. She giggled _pathetically._ Alphys was staring at her plate. She looked sick. You decided to walk over to her.

"Hello." She jumped off her chair, surprised to see you.

"O-Oh it's just you... I thought S-Sans... Never mind." _Hello?_ Whatever, she was clearly not used to talking to strangers. "Uh. It's nice to meet y-you. You seem nice."

"You too." Toriel started howling with laughter behind you. You saw the image again. She was almost dead, calling you a monster. You tried to ignore it. Sans was laughing too. Alphys tried to ignore it also.

"W-well, I'm definitely not as nice as you." _You were not turning this into a nice contest._ You were not nice.

"So. This has been interesting." Alphys was staring at your injury.

"W-what has?"

"Meeting monsters for the first time, and making good friends with all of them." She nodded.

"Y-yes, seeing a human for the f-first time in person certainly has been i-interesting." _Yeah, the first time, sure._? You stood their awkwardly. "S-so, about what Toriel said earlier, d-do you think we'll... Nevermind." You stepped closer, and pat her on the back. She hunched over.

"I'm not sure." Alphys backed away. She gave an awkward laugh. _There's a lot of awkwardness going on._

"W-well definitely not using y-your soul or anything." _How was that supposed to be funny?_

"If that's the only way, then... You all seem very nice, and I would hate to see you trapped down here for your whole lives." Alphys readjusted her glasses. She took a step towards you. _Awkwardly._ Stop.

"No, no, no, no, no, I c-could, we could, never ask for you to do something like that." Sans appeared behind Alphys.

"heya. interesting conversation your having over here. you two need to lighten up a little, me and toriel were telling puns while frisk and you over here were talking about sacrifices or something." Alphys stepped away from Sans.

"H-Hi Sans." Sans scratched his skull.

"oh, hi. i guess we haven't formally introduced ourselves in a long time." Alphys nodded, and stepped farther away. Sans stepped closer.

"Uh, Sans, h-how about we-" The front door burst open. Undyne and Papyrus were standing there, arms full of board games, card games, and DVDs. Toriel walked over to Sans.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Papyrus was yelling. Undyne lifted everything she was carrying above her head.

"It's us!" Undyne was yelling, too. _Although, it was more of a scream than a yell._ Alphys bumped into Toriel while turning around. Toriel gave Alphys a small smile and stepped out of their way.

"NOW, YOU MAY ALL BE THINKING, PAPYRUS AND UNDYNE, WHY DID YOU BRING EVERY GAME WE OWNED IN THE GARAGE INSIDE? WELL, I HAVE A PLAN! I WILL SET UP A LARGE WHITEBOARD WHERE EVERYONE CAN VOTE ON THEIR FAVORITE GAME! WE WILL THEN PLAY THE GAME WITH THE MOST VOTES DOWN TO THE GAME WITH THE LEAST AMOUNT OF VOTES." Undyne did a fist pump. Alphys looked confused. Sans spoke up.

"how about we skip the board games for now?" Papyrus looked offended.

"BUT SANS, EVERY GOOD PARTY NEEDS BOARDGAMES!" Toriel started speaking.

"Well, Papyrus, how about we do the board games last?" Papyrus sighed. He and Undyne sat all the board games down on the table.

"WELL, THIS IS FRISK'S PARTY, SO HOW ABOUT WE LET THEM DECIDE?" Everybody nodded. You didn't really know what to say. You decided to agree with Toriel

"I agree with Toriel." Toriel smiled at you. You smiled back. You tried to walk over to them, but they took a step away. _What are they doing?_ Papyrus sounded slightly upset.

"FINE, THEN WHAT WILL WE DO?" Undyne had a suggestion.

"How about we do gifts now?" Gifts? Everybody was confused except Undyne. "Well, you know, my gift. Your one gift."

"ACTUALLY, ME AND SANS GOT THEM A GIFT TOO, SO THAT MAKES THREE." Alphys stuttered.

"W-Well, Those pills were extremely hard to get, so does th-that count as a gift?"

"I THINK SO. IS THAT IT? THAT'S A LOT OF GIFTS FOR ONE PERSON." You turned to Toriel. They were looking at the floor.

"actually, you forgot toriel, her gift is upstairs. she needs to go get it." Toriel looked over at Sans. _Sans got a gift for Toriel to give to you. How sweet._ "it's on-"

"Stop it, Sans, I know. I am a terrible person. I did not know we were getting gifts." Toriel walked away from everyone. _Wow, she didn't know? Mom always was forgetful._ No, she had given you the best gift of all. You ran over to her. She turned to you, and took a step back. You were smiling. She looked scared. Sans shortcutted over to her.

"hey, toriel, it's fine, the kid..." Sans looked at you, and then stopped talking. What? "how about you walk over to papyrus." Toriel was covering her face. Everyone else was so confused. You _didn't_ say something. You tried. _You managed to_ _get a few words out._

 _"Hello again."_ This can't be happening, not now, not... Toriel had no idea what was going on, she must think you're really mad at her. No, you had to do something. You tried to do something... You failed.

"hey, this isn't really the best time, so could you maybe not freaking do this right now. maybe?" You tried to regain control. You tried to force your foot forwards, but fell over. _Pathetic._ You managed to keep yourself down. _I looked at everyone else. They were staring down at me. Maybe this wasn't the best time._ You instantly took back all control, and stood up. You looked over at everyone. Toriel was shaking. You couldn't do this. Her death flashed in your eyes. She was kneeling on the floor, staring at you. She was smiling. This image was haunting you. You covered your face, and ran upstairs into Papyrus's room.

You looked the door behind you and sat down on the bed. Alphys had left some tools upstairs next to the bed. You saw a large object. It looked fairly sharp, so you picked it up. You walked over to the closet and shut yourself inside. _This was a stupid idea._ You saw Toriel again. You shoved it into your right leg. You deserved this. She was saying how much of a monster you were. You twisted it left and right. It hurt so much. When you managed to take it out, you forced it into your left arm. The door handle was shaking. The pain was unbearable, but you deserved it. _No, you didn't._ Yes you did.

You heard the door being unlocked. Everybody came flooding in. You stayed quiet. You placed the object in your pocket. You could hear footsteps approaching the closet. The door opened. Everybody stepped back when they saw you. Toriel walked over to you, and picked you up. She looked extremely disappointed in... Herself. _You shouldn't have done this, you are an idiot._

Alphys was pacing back and forth. Undyne was just staring at you, and Papyrus was silent. Sans looked extremely confused. _No one was happy with this._ Toriel walked you over to the bed and sat you down. Everybody gathered around the bed to look at you.

"kid... what were you trying to accomplish? why did you do this?" Did you do that to Toriel? Why was Toriel…? What is going on? You tried to cover your face with a blanket, but Papyrus pulled it off.

"YES, PLEASE, EXPLAIN." He sounded desperate. Undyne's eyes were closed.

"It was me, wasn't it?" That didn't make any sense? Why would you do this because of her?

"No, of course it isn't." She clearly didn't believe you.

"Th-then why?" Alphys sounded nervous. _You idiot._

You saw Toriel again in your head. She was laughing, when she just... Faded away, into dust. This is not ok. You started freaking out. You backed up into the corner of the bed away from everyone. You completely covered yourself in the blanket.

"My child, please..." Toriel... You had to say something. Give some explanation. _Stop, no you don't._

"I saw you." You were still under the blanket. You took a deep breath. You weren't going to cry. It wasn't that bad.

"Me?" Toriel sounded confused. _You don't have to explain this._

"Yes. In my head. All throughout the party." Toriel pulled the blanket off of you. She looked worried. Her eyes... She was smiling at you. You looked away.

"hey, kid, you gotta explain your problems, or we can't help you." He was right. _Stop._

"She was kneeling on the ground, smiling."

"and?" Sans sounded worried. He was rushing you. _This is unnecessary. Stop explaining._

"She was kneeling..." _You couldn't. Not with everyone standing here._ "She's not happy..." You were so close to tears. No doubt your entire face was red by now. You were staring into the pillows. "with me..." _Unnecessary. Useless. What could they do? Stop._ "I... Hurt her." Papyrus picked you up. You looked at Toriel. She was staring into the distance. You looked at Sans. He was looking at Toriel.

"HUMAN, I DON'T THINK I QUITE UNDERSTAND. WHY WOULDN'T SHE BE HAPPY WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HURT HER?" You put your head into his shoulder. Why would you be seeing this? You didn't hurt her. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not real. Everybody except Papyrus was not moving. "OH... I SEE... WELL, FRISK, THAT'S JUST YOUR IMAGINATION! IT'S NOT REAL! DON'T WORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHY EVERYONE ELSE IS MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS!" Undyne was the first to start moving again.

"Yeah, don't worry, just, please, don't do... That to yourself again. That's kind of not an appropriate response." She was right. _Don't worry._ Alphys was next.

"Y-yeah, don't make me have t-to treat you again." She gave an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry th-that was a bad joke." It really was. Shortly after, Sans started talking. _He wasn't very helpful._

"well, kid, you haven't hurt any of us yet, so... forget about the stupid memory, dream, flashback, whatever, and, for the future, please don't hurt yourself again. it's kind of scary." Memory? No, no... Toriel was the last to speak. She didn't look at you.

"It is ok. I am here now." She walked out of the room. Sans followed. Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus stayed back to take care of you.

"WELL, THAT WASN'T VERY HAPPY. UM. HOW ABOUT WE GET STARTED ON THOSE PRESENTS!" Undyne and Alphys both nodded. Papyrus put you back on the bed. "HOW ABOUT YOU STAY SEATED, AND WE BRING THE PRESENTS TO YOU?" _See? Now they didn't trust you._ Papyrus and Undyne went downstairs and left you with Alphys.

"S-so, Frisk, I... Um... Don't really know what to say. A-are you ok? I'm sorry that T-Toriel left, but if that was me, th-then I would've probably done the same thing." You sat there in silence. What is going on? You waited for Undyne and Papyrus to get back. It didn't take very long. They were holding 3 bags.

"HELLO HUMAN, WE HAVE BROUGHT YOUR GIFTS. YOU CAN OPEN MINE FIRST!" He handed you a large present. It was _badly_ wrapped, but it was the thought that counts. You opened it slowly. Papyrus was jumping up and down. Inside, you found a cookbook. 350 Uses for Spaghetti. You smiled at Papyrus. "I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT!" It was great. Undyne swiftly shoved a large cardboard box in your hands.

"Open mine next, I know you'll love it the most!" The box didn't even have tape to keep the top open. You were just amazed to be getting any gifts, so their quality didn't really matter. You opened the box. On the inside, there was a smaller box. It had the words "So Sorry." Typed on the top. "Alphys might've helped... A lot." You opened the smaller box. It contained a single DVD case. It didn't have a cover. You opened it to find a completely blank disc. Undyne smiled. "Does this place have any DVD players?"

"WE HAVE ONE DOWNSTAIRS FOR THE TV, AND I HAVE ONE IN MY ROOM FOR MY COMPUTER."

"H-how about we let F-Frisk open their last gift first?" Papyrus gave you a brown bag.

"THIS ONES FROM MY BROTHER. HE ISN'T THE BEST GIFT GIVER, SO HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT." There were a ton of pieces of paper sitting inside the bag. You took them out. There were probably over 150 photocopied notebook papers that were all folded in half. You unfolded one to see the entire page filled with words. At the top, the name Child #8 was written. It was crossed out, and your name was written in bold with a pen. There was a question mark written after it. Next to your name, there were two numbers. They were #1-1. Underneath it, five words were written down.

 **Murderous? - Psychopath? - Violent** _ **? Check Entries #2-1, #3-1, #75-1**_ You read the rest of the page. All instances of Child #8 were crossed out, and the word Frisk? Was written next to them... You wanted to die right there. This wasn't you... You turned your head up to see Sans standing there. You were starting to cry again.

"sorry to interrupt your gift giving, but me and frisk need to talk. privately." You put the papers back in the bag, grabbed the bag, and followed Sans out of the room. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were extremely confused. They didn't say anything. They haven't read the paper. You had. You're life was about to get even more complicated. You followed Sans down the stairs, out the door, around the house, until you arrived at a locked metal door. Sans put a key in it, twisted it left, and then opened the door. You walked inside with him. He locked the door behind you. This room had a long metal counter, a mysterious object covered in a blanket, and... That was about it. The room looked more advanced and futuristic than anything you'd ever seen in your life. Sans jumped up on the counter, and pat the spot next to him. You jumped up next to him. You laid the bag next to you.

"Sans... I don't know how, or what those were about... But I'm so sorry." You covered your face with your hands. He sighed. "I read the first page, and..." You felt like a murderer. "I don't understand." You felt some tears running down your face. You wiped them off with your thumbs, face still covered.

"it's complicated." You looked over at him from the corner of your eye. His eyes were closed. You looked away again. "let's get the hard part over with first. in the first timeline, you did kill everybody." No, no, no. You couldn't of. The first timeline? Everybody? You pulled your hands from your face. You were still crying, even if there was a very small amount of tears.

"Everybody?" Sans turned his head away.

"yes. all of the innocent monsters, townspeople, everybody." You closed your eyes. The images were flooding back. "toriel, undyne..." He stuttered. "papyrus." Toriel, who just wanted you to be safe. Undyne, who was just trying to protect her people... Papyrus, who didn't even fight you. He thought you could be a good person. He thought you could change. He believed in you. _You killed him._ No. You couldn't have. You...

"You..." He opened his eyes. He didn't have any pupils.

"yes." You were talking to someone about how you had killed them. "i tried to stop you, but you were determined. you kept coming back." Sans was... Incredibly strong. He was, by far, the strongest?

"When did you try and stop me?" He looked at the floor.

"too late. after you already killed everyone. no, i need to stop saying you, it wasn't you. it was them." Chara? _Why did Sans step in_ _after you already killed everyone?_ Why... _Did he not care about his brother?_ Would you do it again? _Sans doesn't care about anything._ You felt defeated. If they did it once, then...

 _"Why didn't you stop me earlier?"_ Sans looked over at you. His eye started flickering.

"i didn't know how evil you were, and i made a promise." You smiled.

 _"Is a promise more important than your brother's life?" He gave a huge smile. He looked incredibly upset._ You're the monster here. How did you let Chara kill everyone?

"Papyrus didn't want me to interfere." _Woah, look who's talking seriously now._ You didn't deserve any compassion.

 _"Are you going to leave Frisk clueless forever, or what? Like you do with your own brother?" Sans closed his eyes._

"I don't want to talk to you."

 _"Well, talking to me is basically like talking to Frisk, so... Yeah. Smiley trash bag, why don't you explain." He forced you down with some of his magic. He opened his eyes again. He didn't have any pupils._

"They just went through being told they murdered all of their friends, so, how about you let me talk to them?" _Pathetic excuse._

 _"No, I'm listening. You don't need Frisk when you have me, Chara." Sans froze._

"You're... Chara?" _Oopsie, looks like I let that one slide. Frisk was being very quiet._

 _"The one and only." Sans looked astonished._

"And you killed your own parents?"

 _"Those are no parents of mine."_ _Sans laughed. He was insane._

"wow, I didn't know you were that kind of messed up." _He wasn't talking as seriously now._

 _"If you were me, then you would understand. I'm done talking with you, I'll let you talk to Frisk now._ " The second you were in control, Sans lifted the blue magic from you. You didn't know what to do.

"so, you have the first kid of toriel and asgore haunting you. that's pretty cool." Asgore? "asgore's the king, by the way. he's the last one in the picture." You slowly nodded. Does that mean Toriel's the queen? That didn't matter now. You felt like you were going to start crying again, but you shouldn't feel bad for yourself. You're evil.

"Please explain." Sans waited a while before responding.

"first of all, you're kind of the most powerful person i know. you literally can't lose, and the only way to beat you is to either convince you of something, or just bore you enough so that you stop trying."

"How am I the most powerful person you know? I almost died to Undyne." He took a deep breath.

"well, you can... kind of... control time. if you die, you can just reverse time. you are kind of like a god." ... He's lying.

"You're lying." He sighed.

"wish i was." Was he? Is that how you managed to... kill everyone, but still "reset" and fix everything? Did you make it to the surface once, and then... Why couldn't you remember anything? All you could remember were the deaths of all your friends. You couldn't take this. You started crying again. Sans put his arm around you.

"I don't want this responsibility." You covered your face again, and jumped off the counter. You fell over, and just laid on the floor. Sans jumped down, and sat next to you. "I'm just a kid, and I control time?" You were yelling now. You couldn't take this. You didn't deserve this power. "Did I ruin everything? Did I reset time after we had made it to the surface?" You looked up at Sans.

"i don't know, but since you can't remember anything, i don't think so." If it wasn't you, then who... No, could Chara... You weren't in control. You sat up, and looked straight at Sans. You stopped crying. You had to stop acting like a baby.

"Do you think Chara could..." He froze. You froze too. _Wow Sans, I thought you figured that one_ _out by now._ You nodded. He pulled you in close.

"Kid, no matter what happens, you have to stay determined. You have to stay in control. You can't let that _thing_ take control again. I believe in you, and I know you can do it. Also, just to let you know, Toriel is completely lost right now, and she doesn't now what to think about you. She might try to distance herself from you, and stay away, but you have to show her you love her. I told her that she shouldn't be worried, but I don't know if I can believe that advice myself. I know you can't. I also don't know if you should tell anyone else about this right now. It might just make everyone scared of you. Especially Toriel, knowing that her first human child wants to, and has, killed her. I'm not great at these kinds of things, so it's up to you." _Great_ , Toriel is incredibly scared of you. You had to tell her something. You still hated yourself, but you knew that you couldn't keep feeling bad about the past, you had to keep moving forward. You stood up.

"Thanks you. I'm so sor-"

"kid, stop. save your apologies for everybody else, i'm not the one you need to apologize to, i forgave you before i even met you." How did he know who you were, anyways?

"Sans, how did you have that picture, and all of these notes about me, and your knowledge of previous timelines in general?" Sans laughed quietly.

"i'll explain later, but for now, let's just say an old friend helped me with this a long time ago." That didn't really answer your question, _but it doesn't_ _matter._ He handed you the bag. "how about you catch up on your reading? it'll help you understand some things a little better. i don't expect you to read all of it right now, but it'll definitely help you understand some things better." You walked to the door, getting ready to leave, when Sans stopped you. "hey, i've been meaning to ask you, what was your mom like? while we were on the surface, you said you came from an orphanage, but you must've been lying then so that i didn't... um, what was your mother like?" This isn't good.

"She... Wasn't the most responsible mother." Sans was looking at you. "She would... Leave me alone for weeks on end with no one to take care of me." Sans' eye started flickering. "She usually wouldn't leave me with supplies either." You stopped talking.

"that it?" You shook your head.

"One time, she... Tried to get me to... Kill myself." Sans looked really annoyed. "I guess it... Worked." Sans started laughing. _He found this funny._ He sounded like he was ready to kill someone.

"is that why you jumped down the mountain?" You nodded. He put his arms in the air. "wow, that's not ok. your mother is... **I hate her?** is that ok? she's probably the worst mother ever. don't you agree?" You shook your head. You couldn't say that after seeing... "Well, than, who have you seen that is worse?" _You better not._

"Chara's mother. On the surface. She showed me once while I was sleeping." Sans froze. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "I'm pretty sure she abused Chara. I saw Chara before they were forced to move in with her, and they looked like a different person. They looked... So much happier, and healthier, and so much more innocent." _My mom is unimportant, and pathetic._

"kid, please, don't feel bad for chara. they might've had the worst childhood in the world, but they still killed us all." _No, I didn't._ You decided to let them talk.

 _"Not permanently. Everyone's alive now, right?"_

"That doesn't matter, you still killed everyone without regret." Sans sounded desperate.

 _"What makes you think I wasn't regretful!?"_

"You killed us all, smiling." Sans sounded frustrated.

 _"Who cares? Life doesn't matter when you can just_ _rewind time."_ Sans looked angry.

"Well, buddy, let me tell you something. Just because you can reset time, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. If you actually cared about anyone, even a little, you wouldn't have killed them all."

 _"If no one cares about me, then why should I care about anyone else?"_ But their parents... Toriel cares about them. Sans looked away.

"Buddy, friend, pal, chum, amigo, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm pretty sure people cared about you."

 _"Sans, do you think anyone cares about you?"_ Sans turned around and faced you. _"Because people do. Toriel,_ _Papyrus, Frisk, everyone. They all care about you. You wouldn't understand what it feels like."_ People haven't cared about you in the past... You took control again. You spoke up.

"Sans, I... Don't think-." Sans walked over to you, and pat you on the back.

"frisk, right now you need to worry about yourself, not someone who is trying to ruin your life." You didn't think... You nodded. "good, let's go back inside." You followed him back inside the living room. Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were there waiting for you.

"WELCOME BACK HUMAN, GOOD TO SEE YOU." Papyrus... Always believed in you. No matter what. You had killed him. That was real. You had killed them all. Papyrus... You ran up to Papyrus, and hugged him. He was confused.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." He laughed.

"NYEH HEH HEH! SEE SANS, THE HUMAN LOVES ME! THEY ARE SO INCREDIBLY SORRY JUST TO LEAVE ME FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" Sans laughed awkwardly.

"yep, that's why they're sorry." You looked over at Alphys. He was staring at Sans. "hey, alphys, buddy, lay off the stare."

"S-Sans, we need to talk." Alphys sounded worried. Sans walked over to Alphys. They both walked back outside. Undyne was standing awkwardly next to Papyrus.

"So, hey, what did Mr. Comedian talk to you about?" Papyrus sat you down.

"Uh." _You couldn't tell them now._ "I'll tell you later." Undyne laughed.

"Yeah, it's probably not important anyways! Probably just talked to you about some of his favorite jokes, or something." You nodded quickly. She didn't notice how uncomfortable you were. Papyrus did, though.

"WELL, UH, HUMAN! DO YOU WANT TO GET STARTED ON A MOVIE!" Undyne slapped Papyrus on his back. Papyrus jumped forward a little. He was clearly hurt, but he tried not to show it.

"It's not a movie Papyrus, it's anime! Its like a cartoon, except it's real!" Yeah, watching something will get your mi-

"hey, frisk, step outside. alphys wants to talk to you." You waved bye to Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus looked slightly annoyed, and Undyne looked bored. You walked outside. Alphys and Sans were standing in front of you.

"F-Frisk, about earlier in the living room, what were you d-doing? Why d-did you fall over, and why did S-Sans tell Toriel to leave?" You looked down at the ground. Sans walked over to you, and lifted your head up. His hands were cold.

"alphys, i think frisk needs some time to recover from some of the information i told them. they'll explain everything when they're ready, but for now, don't worry. the only thing you have to worry are my _hilarious puns._ " Alphys looked over at you. She nodded.

"W-Well, ok, as long as it's n-nothing too crazy." She laughed _awkwardly_. _It wasn't that big of a deal. Just slight possession._ Sans laughed too. Once she noticed you weren't laughing anymore, she stopped. "It's n-not too bad, right?" Sans defended you.

"no, it's just that frisk here almost died falling down a mountain and is friends with monsters that they didn't even know existed a couple of days ago. it's not a big deal, just trauma." He messed up your hair. It wasn't as comfortable as Toriel's hand. Alphys nodded. "now, how about we go inside and watch some anime, it'll be a ton of fun." Alphys followed you and Sans inside. Sans turned around.

"a _skele-_ ton."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh crud, it's April Fools. Well, if the monsters don't celebrate April Fools on the first, maybe they celebrate it some other time? Not sure. Also, sorry for that extremely overused pun at the end, it had to be used sometime. Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter!

By the way, yes, that was a reference, my buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal.


	13. The King

The King

* * *

Once you arrived back inside with Sans and Alphys, Papyrus ran over to you and put you on his shoulder. "WELCOME BACK INSIDE, HUMAN, I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO WATCH SOME AMAZING ANIME!" You realized you weren't sure what anime was. Undyne said it was like a cartoon, but real, so was an anime an animated historical cartoon? _No, but, Undyne sure thinks so._ You decided to ask Undyne more about it once Papyrus _finally_ put you back down.

"Undyne, what's an anime?" Undyne looked confused. Alphys walked over to Undyne and laughed nervously. Undyne looked down at Alphys.

"Alphys, you said that all human kids watched anime in school." Alphys sighed. "Whatever, they are probably just trying to trick me. Nice try, punk, but I know you know what anime is… Unless you didn't go to school?" You nodded. "I knew it! Ngahhh hah hah!" Alphys looked over at you. You were confused, _but you decided to just go with it._ You would ask Alphys later.

"so, uh, pap, where's toriel?" Papyrus ran upstairs almost immediately after Sans had finished talking. You heard him _"talking"_ upstairs.

"TORIEL, PLEASE, COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS. … IT WAS JUST THEIR IMAGINATION, THEY WOULD NEVER ACTUALLY HURT YOU." You felt like crying again. Sans walked over to you and put his arm around your shoulder. You looked up. Alphys was staring at you worriedly. "TORIEL, IT IS THEIR SURPRISE-INTRODUCTION-AMAZING-SUPER-FANTASTIC-AWESOME-MEGA PARTY, AND IT WON'T FEEL COMPLETE WITHOUT YOU! TORIEL, PLEASE, COME BACK DOWN." Sans let go of you, and started staring at Alphys. When Alphys looked away, Sans started whispering to you.

"hey, frisk, calm down, it's going to be fine. everything is going to be fine." _Everything is going to be alright, just_ calm down. It's ok, you need to be strong. You nodded. "ok, well, just to let you know, alphys thinks her pills did something to your mental state, so try not to make her feel too bad, alright. you look a lot better than you did even a couple of minutes ago, that medicine really helped." Sans stepped away from you. You heard footsteps.

"TORIEL WILL BE DOWN SHORTLY, SHE JUST NEEDS TO "PREPARE" FOR SOMETHING, I'M NOT SURE." Undyne laughed.

"Man, Toriel is sooo overreacting right now! She's the one who forgot to get you a gift! What was that gift Mr. Funny gave you, anyways?" Sans shrugged.

"i just photocopied a bunch of pictures of my brother's spaghetti with the words "get ready for spaghetti" written on each one. just a gag gift, nothing too serious." If you didn't know what was actually in the bag, you would've believed him. You were still holding the bag Sans gave you.

"Oh, well, that's LAME. Could I see one?" Sans nodded, took your bag, and somehow pulled out a picture of papyrus's spaghetti with the words "get ready for spaghetti" written on it. How did he… _Don't question the smiling trash bag._ Undyne took the picture out of Sans hands, and laughed loudly. "Wow, this is even more terrible than I thought!" She handed the picture back to Sans, who then put it back in the bag. When you looked inside the bag, it wasn't there. ?. You heard Toriel coming down the stairs. She wasn't looking at you. Papyrus was excited.

"uh, pap, what are we going to watch, and where are we going to watch it?" Papyrus looked slightly confused. "i mean, there's a giant table in the way of our tv, and our couch isn't big enough for all of us, so…" Undyne had a suggestion.

"Hey! We could go to Alphys's place! It has a huge TV Screen, and plenty of room!" Alphys was about to say something, but Papyrus quickly responded to Undyne.

"YES, UNDYNE, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! THIS WILL ALSO GIVE THE HUMAN A CHANCE TO MEET ALL OF THE CITIZENS OF THE LAND." Toriel looked over at you. She looked worried.

"How far away is Alphys's lab from here?"

"IT'S NOT THAT FAR AWAY, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THERE WITHIN 2 OR 3 HOURS." Toriel looked shocked.

"Wait, if it's so far away, then how did Undyne get and Alphys get over here so fast?"

"Th-There's a riverperson that c-can take a small amount of p-people a very far distance in mere s-seconds." Toriel looked confused.

"So, I assume we have too many people to take the… boat?" Alphys nodded.

"WELL, WALKING THERE WILL BE AN ADVENTURE! WE MIGHT EVEN RUN ACROSS THE KING ON THE WAY THERE, AND-"

"No, I do not think we should go." Toriel sounded angry. Didn't Sans say Chara was the child of Toriel and Asgore, the king? Why didn't Toriel live with Asgore anymore…

"NO, YOU SEE, THE KING IS ACTUALLY A VERY NICE PERSON, AND HE WOULDN'T HARM FRISK IF WE ALL TOLD HIM NOT TO!"

"I know the king, and he is not a very nice person." Undyne walked over to Toriel.

"Listen, Toriel, lady, I am a pretty close friend with the king, and he's a pretty great guy." Toriel looked at Undyne.

"That would explain a lot." Undyne stepped back. She looked mad.

"Listen, the kid's fine, they're right there! And, besides, even if I'm not the nicest person, the king is a lot nicer than me, so…" Undyne looked over Toriel's body. "Wait a second, what kind of monster are you?" Toriel turned around.

"That is not important."

"Because, frankly, you look a lot like Asgore." Toriel looked uncomfortable. _Wow, their relationship really is messed up now._ Sans walked over to Undyne.

"hey, fish lady, it's not nice to get involved in other people's relationships." Undyne pushed Sans away. Sans looked up at Undyne. "wow, you seem really uncomfortable now." Undyne walked over to Toriel.

"Asgore doesn't like to talk about his ex much, either. You two are pretty similar, _Mrs. Dreemurr_." Toriel turned back around and stepped directly in front of Undyne. Undyne leaned back. They were almost touching.

"I do not like to be associated with that name." Undyne had a large smile on her face.

"Wow, I didn't realize his ex was so stuck up." Toriel looked offended. "Kidding, kidding. Man, you can't take a joke." Sans walked over to Undyne and tripped her. Undyne stood back up, and ran at Sans. Sans stepped out of her way just before she hit the wall. "GET BACK OVER HERE MR. FUNNYPANTS!" Undyne started chasing Sans around the room. Undyne would jump at Sans, and he would simply sidestep out of her way. She ended up crashing into the table in the middle of the room. Toriel walked over to her.

"well, that was something." Sans chuckled. Toriel started laughing too. Undyne looked aggravated.

"Yes, that certainly was something, wasn't it _Mrs. Dreemurr._ " Toriel sighed. She walked over to Sans and pat his head.

"You are so immature."

"i know." Sans was standing next to Toriel. Undyne started laughing and ran over to Alphys. She pulled a phone out of his pocket and took a photo of Toriel and Sans. She quickly typed something.

"Woopsie, looks like I just posted that on the undernet!" Undyne laughed _hysterically_. Toriel looked worried. Alphys grabbed the phone back from Undyne. She started shaking.

"U-Um, Undyne, I think that was a very, v-very bad idea. Toriel and S-Sans weren't the only-" Undyne slapped her on the back.

"Man, Alphys, you need to learn to lighten up! It's fine!" Sans walked over to Alphys and took her phone. He looked at it, and walked over to you. He showed you the picture. Toriel and Sans were standing next to each other, and you were in the corner of the photo.

"welp, looks like the whole entire underground now knows we have a human at our house. great job undyne." You heard him mumble something under his breath. "you idiot." Everyone stood there for a second, before you heard a knock on the door. "looks like we have our first visitor." Sans walked over to the door, and pulled it open. You didn't get to see who was on the other side before he immediately closed it. "welp, we're screwed." Papyrus sounded nervous.

"BROTHER, WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Sans walked over to Papyrus.

"no one in particular, just one of the dogs." Papyrus leaped up.

"OH, WELL, I DO HATE DOGS, BUT THE ROYAL DOGS AREN'T TOO BAD! WHICH ONE WAS IT." Sans shrugged.

"the overly excited one that has a weird magic growing neck." Papyrus leaned on his hand.

"WELL, LESSER DOG ISN'T TOO BAD, I GUESS THAT'S OK." Sans laughed.

"and every other dog in the royal guard." Papyrus breathed in deeply. _He's a skeleton, so why does he need to breath?_

"WELL, THAT'S NOT OK, BUT, IT'LL BE FINE, DON'T WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL KEEP THE HUMAN SAFE!" Papyrus went over and opened the door. You looked out. There were a ton of dogs trying to force themselves inside. "HELLO, ROYAL DOGS, IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU WOULD PLEASE STOP TRYING TO COME INSIDE OUR HOUSE." The dogs stepped back. Two of them wearing black robes and holding axes spoke up. They talked at the same time.

"I smell a human." Papyrus was thinking.

"PLEASE LEAVE, THERE WAS NO HUMAN INSIDE MY HOUSE." _Really?_ The dogs looked inside for a second before leaving. Papyrus closed the door. "SEE, I SAID WAS, INSTEAD OF IS! THOROUGHLY TRICKED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"guess we wait until all of the other royal guard members arrive. they won't be so easy to fool." Toriel looked worried. "great job undyne." Alphys checked her phone.

"G-Guys, King Asgore has heard about Frisk, and u-um, Toriel. He's c-coming. Toriel looked angrily over at Undyne. Undyne shrugged. Toriel didn't sound happy.

"Well, if Asgore so badly wants to see me and Frisk, then I guess he will get his wish." Everybody looked at Toriel. "Well, does anyone else have a better plan?" No one spoke up. Sans whispered something in Undyne's ear. Undyne nodded. She looked annoyed.

"I could go talk to the king, and clear everything up." Toriel shook her head.

"I am afraid I do not trust you to clear everything up with the king. What will you say to stop him? No, I need to talk to the whelp." Undyne shrugged. Sans looked annoyed. Papyrus looked confused, and Alphys looked worried. You weren't sure how you felt. He was the last person in the picture…

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL THE KING A DOG? I'M CONFUSED." There was a knock on the door.

"let me go check that out." Sans opened the door, and walked outside. You didn't get to see anything. Toriel walked over to Papyrus. Papyrus was smiling. Toriel looked upset. Undyne looked over at you with a big grin on her face. What? You heard yelling outside. Sans came back inside. He looked angry. He threw his arms up in the air. "welp, looks like someone's pulling a prank on us." Undyne started laughing loudly. Sans looked over at Undyne.

"Oops, looks like I didn't _actually_ post the picture online!" Alphys laughed nervously. Sans was confused. Everybody was confused except Undyne.

"well, then, why were all the royal dogs at our house?" Undyne started speaking again.

"Well, first of all, I already knew Toriel was Asgore's ex, it wasn't really a surprise, but when I saw how angry she got at me because of it, I decided this would be a great opportunity to pull a prank! I took a picture of Toriel, Sans, and Frisk, and pretended to post it online! Instead, I actually was messaging the local royal guards to come over to Pap's house. I told them that it was an emergency, and Papyrus would tell them everything. They aren't the smartest guard members, so I knew it would be easy to get them to leave. While no one was looking, I took out my phone and told Alphys to pretend like Asgore was coming, even though he really wasn't!" Everybody looked at Alphys. She slouched down. "Then, I told everyone in town to meet me here for an important town-wide notice! That's where we are now." Everyone was silent. _That was a mean, elaborate, and inappropriate prank. But it was funny. You laughed._ Undyne ran over to you and gave you a hi-five. "See, they get it?" Sans started laughing too. He didn't sound happy.

"you know, undyne, i don't think you really understand how big of a jerk move that was. that was one of the unfunniest pranks i've ever seen. good job on making everybody nervous." Undyne shrugged. Papyrus didn't sound too amused either.

"W-WELL, UNDYNE, THAT WAS CERTAINLY AN INTERESTING IDEA FOR A PRANK, AND I LOVE JAPES AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY, BUT THAT WAS A LITTLE BIT EXTREME, EVEN FOR YOU." _These people had no sense of humor._

" _Well, I thought it was funny."_ Sans looked at you, and then back at Undyne. His eye was twitching. Alphys laughed _awkwardly._

"Well, U-Undyne, personally, I think I h-have to agree with Sans and P-Papyrus, that joke was a little bit much. I'm s-sorry for helping." Undyne picked you up. _A lot of people have been picking you up in the past couple of days._ Toriel walked over to Undyne and took you away from her. She then put you down. Undyne sighed.

"You guys are buzzkills." Toriel walked over to Undyne.

"Listen, Undyne, I do not have a very good impression of you right now. Almost killing Frisk, "pranking" us like this, arguing about my own husband, personally, I think you are not a very good person." Undyne looked surprised.

"Well, at least I didn't go hide in a cave somewhere while my entire kingdom fell into ruins, _Mrs. Dreemurr._ " Toriel looked shocked. Sans walked over to Undyne. "Don't you dare interrupt, Mr. "Only has a job because I'm friends with his brother!" I don't wanna hear any more back talk from you!" Sans stepped back.

"whatever, it's none of my business anyways." Alphys _awkwardly_ walked over to you.

"W-Well, I know that I am to blame for s-some of this too, but, please, Undyne, j-just calm down." Undyne sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"YES, EVERYONE, HOW ABOUT WE ALL STOP WORRYING ABOUT PRANKS, AND JUST CALM DOWN." After a couple of minutes, Papyrus started talking again. "GOOD, NOW, LISTEN, EVERYTHING IS FINE, LET'S ALL JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH SOME ANIME." Everyone nodded. Papyrus and Undyne moved the table out of the way, and set up the chairs in front of the TV. "GREAT, NOW, LET'S START!" He pulled out the blank disc Undyne had gotten for you, and placed it into the DVD Player. It started.

…

 _This doesn't strike you as very accurate…_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** The King... Is not coming, sorry, maybe later. Man, Undyne is going to have to do something really heroic later to make up for how she's been acting... Alphys too, probably.

P.S: Happy Fools.


	14. Morals

Morals

* * *

You must've fallen asleep while watching the anime, because you were currently laying down in the middle of a pitch black room. You sat up. You saw Chara standing in front of you, holding a knife in front of themselves. _"Greetings."_ You took a step forward.

"Hello." They weren't smiling right now. You weren't either.

" _Nice to finally see you again."_ They sounded… different.

"You too." They laughed.

" _Well, if you say so, I won't disagree."_ What were they talking about? You were confused.

"How have you been?" You didn't know exactly what to say, so you tried to start some casual conversation.

" _I'm fine. You?"_ They were talking… Very strangely. They sounded very calm, and almost like a close friend. This is weird.

"I'm doing fine too. Being told I've killed all my friends doesn't exactly help." They nodded.

" _Well, I know you've been under some stress recently, so I figured we could try to play a fun little game."_ A fun little game? You were worried. Why was they holding that knife? They took a step forward. _"Now, remember, this is all just a dream. None of this is real, and any pain you may feel is all in your head."_ You were not going to like what happens next. They took another step forward.

"What are you doing?" They started smiling.

" _Well, you haven't really had a chance to practice your dodging maneuvers or techniques, and I figured that if you were going to be fighting anyone you would need to learn how to defend yourself, and attack others."_ What were they talking about? No, you weren't going to fight anyone. They took another step towards you. They were about 10 feet away from you now. _"So, either you make the first move, or I do."_ You couldn't just stand there, that's what they were expecting you to do. You decided to pretend like you were going to attack them. You ran up to them. They looked surprised. _"Wow, I weren't expecting that. Especially from you, of all people."_ You punched them softly. They laughed quietly. _"Guess I should've known you weren't going to actually attack._ _Guess I'm first then."_ They took the knife and tried to slice it across your neck. You stepped back. They looked happy with you.

" _Impressive, impressive. Now, time for you to make your move."_ You stood there. They waited a minute or two before continuing. _"Guess it's my turn again."_ This time they were much more aggressive. They ran straight at you and tried to force the knife into your chest, but you rolled to the right. _"That's some pretty impressive dodging. I don't think I would be able to do that, but you know, you're never going to give me a chance to dodge."_ You weren't.

…

They eventually got tired of waiting again. _"Are you just going to stand there? That's not the best strategy, but I guess one step at a time."_ They was staring directly at you. They ran up to you again, and tried to shove the knife into your eye. You leaned back though, and tripped them. They looked up at you.

"Why?" They looked confused, and then stood up.

" _What do you mean "why"? Why am I trying to attack you?"_ You stayed silent. _"Well, you need to practice FIGHTing so that when you kill your friends you know how to dodge."_ You weren't surprised by their answer, but what did they mean? Wouldn't they be controlling you then?

"Why would I need to learn to dodge? You're the one who would be doing the killing." They looked down at the ground, before quickly looking back up. They tried to slice the knife across your chest, but you avoided the attack by taking a step back. They looked upset. "Why would I need to learn how to fight?" They were just doing this for fun, right? You didn't want to believe that.

" _Do you think your "friends" just love you that much?"_ They tried attacking you again. You ducked. _"You being alive is just making their lives harder."_ They attacked. You dodged. _"You being dead would make their lives so much easier."_ You avoided their next attack. They was starting to look uncomfortable.

"I don't think-" They tried stabbing you again.

" _Well, maybe you don't know what real life is like, but you can't just pretend like everyone is just happy to be your friend."_ They attacked, but with less effort than usual. _"That everybody is a good person."_ They tried attacking, but stopped halfway. _"That everyone in the entire world has a reason, or a cause for their actions."_ They weren't attacking anymore. _"Sometimes, people do things because they want to, and it benefits them."_ They were holding their knife to their side. _"Sometimes people can just be… Bad people."_ They weren't smiling anymore. _"You can't save everyone."_ They dropped their knife. " _You can't give everyone mercy."_ You walked over to them. _"Sometimes, you just need to learn when to give up, and stop trying to be a good person."_ They bent over. _"No one loves you." You tried to hug them, but they pushed you away. "No one appreciates you."_ They sighed, and picked the knife back up. You took a step back. _"No one cares about you."_ They stood back up, and took a step forward.

" _Sometimes, you just need to learn to give up."_ They ran at you, and tried to attack you with the knife. You didn't move. _"And you need to…"_ They were holding the knife right against your chest. _"And just…"_ You put your hand on the knife. _"And…"_ They held on to the knife for a couple of seconds, before letting go. You threw the knife away. They took a step back. _"Frisk, after what I've seen in this world, I've learned one thing, there is no good. There is no happiness. You can't stop me from killing everyone, so why even try? You may try to tell yourself that they all appreciate you. That they all care about you. That they all love you."_ You took a step towards them. They took a step back. _"But really, they are just using you. They all know how powerful you are, and that's why they pretend like they love you."_ You took a step forward. They stood still. _"When you're least expecting it, they'll kill you without even thinking about it. They need your soul to free themselves, and that temptation."_ You took another step forward. _"That temptation is too much for them to resist. They may say you are their "sweet child", or their "only hope", or their "best friend", but that's just… A show… They don't mean any of those things."_ You were standing directly in front of them now. Their eyes were closed, and they were looking straight at the ground. _"Not Mother… Not father… Not..."_ You lifted their head up. They were looking at you. _"Azzy…"_ They took a step away from you. _"This was a dumb idea, you're right, training is unnecessary."_

"You may be right." They looked surprised. "Not everyone can be a good person." They nodded, and looked down. "But, I know that you can." They shook their head. They took a step towards you, and pushed you away. You stumbled backwards.

" _Don't you understand? Are you really that stupid! I thought I was getting a point across! I thought I was teaching you a valuable lesson, but no, you refuse to listen. I just… I don't understand what's wrong with you! I understand that you care about your friends, but can't you just realize that I never will! I don't care about anybody, and you won't get me to change my mind."_ You took a step forward again. They didn't look upset, or angry, they just looked sad. _"I am taking advantage of you! I don't care about you! I Hate you!"_ They pushed you to the ground.

"Why?" They were shaking.

" _What do you mean, why? I already answered that question. I don't trust anyone, I don't love anyone, and no one cares about me, either."_ You stood back up.

"I care about you, and I know you know people care about you." They took a deep breath, and looked up at you.

" _You need to stop getting emotionally invested in people, it's going to ruin your life."_ You put your hand on their shoulder. They moved back again. _"I learned that when my first father died. I cared about him, and loved him, so when he died I felt like my life was over. I felt like my life was meaningless. Going to live with my old mother really taught me that life was meaningless, and most people are just bad people. They would beat me, and hit me, and threaten to kill me. I stopped caring about anything. I stopped caring about life. I stopped caring about anyone. I jumped down that hole to kill myself, not to meet a new family that also supposedly "loved me." I couldn't take any more heartbreak, so I decided to try and not become attached with any of them. I did my best with mother and father, but it was difficult. It was even harder with my brother, but I managed. At first. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the love. I couldn't take the compassion. Eventually, I decided to try and kill my father. I knew buttercups were poisonous, but I put them in his cake anyway."_

" _I felt bad, but I didn't… I couldn't show it. I would laugh about it, and pretend the problem didn't exist. Eventually, he got better, but in that time I had convinced myself of one thing. I couldn't care about anyone else, because they didn't care about me. They were just pretending to be nice so that they could get my soul. I had given up hope for anyone. I ended up hating everything, and just wanted everyone to just… die. I knew this was dangerous behavior, but I ignored it. I ended up distancing myself from my family… From my friends. This made is easier to distance myself even more, when eventually it got to the point when I stopped caring altogether. I stopped caring about other people's lives, and I stopped caring about my own life. I ended up trying to kill myself by going to where we got the buttercups for dad, and eating a ton of them myself."_ They were just standing there now. _"And it worked."_ You pulled them in for a hug. They resisted.

" _I don't deserve compassion, or empathy, or anything. My morals are messed up, and my beliefs may be "wrong", but it's my own choice, and I made it a long-"_ You forcefully pulled them in for a hug. They tried to escape, but you wouldn't let them. Eventually, they stopped resisting, and hugged back. _"This is entirely platonic, by the way."_ You laughed quietly and nodded. _"Frisk, I just wanted to say, that you have really made me think about my life choices, and my motivations. I hate you for it, but it's probably for the best. I can't change my entire personality in the course of 20 minutes, but I'll do my best to stop thinking about killing all of your friends."_

"Thank you." You eventually let go. They backed up.

" _My best. No promises."_ That's better than nothing. _"I still despise Sans, and I don't exactly "like" Undyne, but I'll do my best. I don't exactly like anyone, and the only reason I'm doing this is because I feel bad for you."_ They might not admit it now, but you knew they were becoming a better person. Why did they despise Sans though… _"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for now. This was a lot less violent then I was expecting, but I guess that's fine. It was also a lot more… Helpful."_ They walked away into the void, and faded into the darkness.

"Goodbye."

* * *

here i was, watching a child sleep out of the corner of my eye just to make sure that they didn't wake up and kill everyone. when frisk wakes up, they are going to wonder what i'm doing. ah well, look on the bright side, it might not be frisk that wakes up. toriel had moved them from the chair onto the couch, and i was sitting on my chair pretending to watch the tv. everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, although i kind of lost interest once frisk fell asleep, and they put in another dvd. i saw them start to rub their eyes, and sit up. they had their face covered with their hands.

" _Sans, what are you doing."_ they were talking extremely calm, and quiet, so no one could hear them but me. i went to go sit on the couch next to them.

"hey, buddy, just making sure you're alright." they were still covering their face. "no need to cover your face when you have a _sans_ ational friend like me." they stayed still.

" _That joke doesn't make any sense."_ well, that was rude. this didn't seem like Frisk right now, but i couldn't be sure. i didn't want to make any accusations so quickly. i decided to get to the point.

"you're frisk, right?" they stayed still. well, crap.

" _No."_ well, that was easier than i expected.

"uh, well, ok. what do you want?" they still hadn't moved. "i want you to go back to sleep, or better yet, i want you to go die somewhere far away." they moved closer to me. what were they doing? well, if they want to get closer to me, then why shouldn't i let them? what can they really do?

" _Sans. Can I ask you a question?"_ oh great, another sarcastic and inappropriate question that's probably going to call me a trash bag or something. but, i was curious, so i decided to let them ask me anyway.

"sure." they looked at me. that didn't look like frisk… but it also didn't look exactly like chara. their eyes weren't as red as usual. they still didn't look nice, but they looked less evil. if that made sense.

" _Do you think the worst person can change?"_ oh great, they were talking about me. fantastic.

"how about you stop insulting me?" they shook their head, and sighed. i guess they'll never stop insulting me, but that's fine. i'll never stop hating them, either.

" _No, I'm not talking about you."_ wait, what? _"I'm talking about me. Do you think I can change?"_ … i stayed silent for a couple of seconds. what kind of question was that? they are an evil, murderous, hate filled demon that wants to know if they can change. welp, i have no idea what to say. they had to be joking, right?

"i think i've had enough pranks for the day." they took a deep breath, and looked over at everyone. they were watching us now, and they didn't even bother to pause the tv. "maybe you should go back to sleep." they turned to everyone else.

" _Fine, whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Good night."_ they laid down. what the heck just happened? i decided to just ignore it for now, but… that was strange. i turned to toriel, who looked really confused. everyone looked confused, actually.

"what, can i not have a private conversation with the kid less than 10 feet away from you in direct line of hearing?" i didn't like sarcasm, but i found myself using it more and more often. other people seemed to find it funny, so i just went along with it. nobody was laughing now, though, and frisk was already back asleep.

"S-Sans, what were they t-talking about when they said they w-were going to change?" i walked over to alphys, and put my arm around her shoulder. she seemed uncomfortable, but that was about how everyone else was feeling too.

"listen, alph, like i said before, when they're ready." i let go of her, and stood back up. everyone was even more confused now. toriel was looking at frisk, and everyone else was looking at me.

"BROTHER, WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT WITH THE HUMAN?"

"nothing important." he looked wary to believe me.

"I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU, BUT THAT DIDN'T LOOK UNIMPORTANT. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT CHANGING AND BEING THE WORST PERSON."papyrus was squinting now.

"well, there might've been some important stuff going on, but it's only for the better. i think." i still wasn't sure what they were talking about, or if they were being sarcastic or not, but i'm trying to believe they aren't the worst person. for our entire future. for everyone. for frisk. probably, i don't know, maybe i am the worst person. i did agree that undyne and i were the worst, but that was just a joke, right? probably.

"WELL, IF IT'S ONLY FOR THE BETTER, AND THE HUMAN WANTS IT TO BE A SECRET, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US ANYMORE." everyone was looking at papyrus now. man, papyrus is so understanding. unfortunately, no one else is, but that's fine. i'm not either. "WELL, GUESS THAT'S SETTLED." he turned back to the tv. eventually, everyone else turned back around. well, everyone except toriel. she was worried. after a couple of minutes, she got up and walked over to you. she walked over with you to the staircase. you sit down on a stair next to her. this was going to be a complicated talk.

"Sans, please, explain." she looked at me sadly. this woman…

"well, … i don't know what to say."

"Sans, please, this is important." i sighed.

"i made a promise."

"Well, you also made a promise to me. You made a promise to me to keep the child safe, and so far, you have not really been doing a great job at keeping your promise." well, she's right about that. "Does the promise you made to me not matter?" of course it matters… just not as much. wow, that's harsh, but true.

"i need to keep this stuff a secret if i want frisk to trust me, and they need to trust me. for our future, you need to trust me." she shook her head. great.

"I am sorry, but I cannot be a good mother for Frisk if you will not tell me why they I should stay away from them, or if they are dangerous, or what you were talking to them about. I would really appreciate an answer." i needed to keep this a secret. if i didn't then… i don't know what could happen. i'm not sure how toriel would react to this information, and i'm not sure what it would do to their relationship to frisk, but i didn't want to just leave toriel in the dark about all of this, when it was clearly somewhat ruining her life. ok, i wouldn't explain the resets, but i would tell her that frisk is possessed. telling her that they're being possessed by her first child that she has been trying to get over for the past hundred years… maybe not.

"ok, fine, but this is some serious information. don't tell anyone else, and try not to be too freaked out." she nodded slowly. "ok, well, you know how i said that frisk sometimes wasn't themselves?" welp, here i go. she was looking over at me. "frisk is… kind of… i guess... they're possessed." toriel was shocked. nobody else was paying attention, they were just trying to watch tv.

"Frisk is… Possessed? By who?" welp. guess i was going there. she was covering her mouth with both of her hands. i took a deep breath.

"one of the previous children who had fallen down here." she closed her eyes.

"Which one?" she looked back at me. i held up one finger. she froze. "No, not…"

"chara." she put her hands over her eyes.

"And they tried to..." i nodded. "I do not understand… Why would they…" welp, looks like she was broken. "Can I please, please talk to them?" i couldn't say no to her, especially right now. but… i nodded reluctantly. she hugged me.

"probably best to let them sleep for now, though." she nodded, let go of me, and stood up. i followed her back down the stairs into the living room. we sat back down. no one said anything, and they continued to watch tv. i can't believe i told toriel anything, let alone that much.

man, i really am a _**numbskull**_ **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just another fun, not serious at all, playful chapter.

Oh wait! Hope you enjoyed the early update today, and the _chara_ cter development that's going on.


	15. Questionable Cooking

Questionable Cooking

* * *

When you finally woke back up, you were laying on the couch downstairs with a blanket pulled over you. After Chara had left last night, you started having really disturbing nightmares about _killing everybody,_ and _being killed_ multiple times by _The Smiley Trash bag._ That wasn't nearly as upsetting, or frightening as what else you had seen in the dream. People writing notes begging you not to hurt their families... Entire towns evacuating because you were coming... Papyrus believing in you, and sparing you, when you mercilessly murdered him in return. You are doing your best to ignore it, but it's difficult when you live with the people you once murdered. You didn't want to get out of bed today. Or ever again. _Even though it wasn't your fault, y_ ou felt terrible, but you eventually sat up. You saw Papyrus in the kitchen cooking spaghetti, and Toriel sitting on a chair a couple feet away from you, reading a book. She put the book she was reading down, and looked at you worriedly. _Had she been watching you sleep?_ You must've looked terrible now. You saw Papyrus in the kitchen cooking spaghetti, and Toriel sitting on a chair a couple feet away from you, reading a book. She put the book she was reading down, and looked at you worriedly. _Had she been watching you sleep?_

"Good morning, my child, there is some important information we need to discuss as soon as possible." What was she talking about? _Did she know about the resets,_ or about Chara? Did she know what was really going on? You weren't sure. "Sans told me why you have your sudden… personality changes." Did Sans tell her about Chara? You pulled the blanket off, and sat up. "Let us discuss this somewhere more private." She took your hand and you followed her upstairs into Papyrus's Room. "Unfortunately, this is the most private location we have available to us, but this is important, and needs to be talked about." You sat down on the bed, and she sat down next to you. She looked down at you sadly, and with a smile on her face?

"Now, my child, I do not mean to upset you, and I am trying my best to be comforting right now, but can you please answer all of my questions?" You couldn't say yes, because there might be some… Difficult questions she would ask you, but you didn't want to say no. You nodded. She nodded, but looked a lot sadder all of a sudden.

"Now, let me tell you what Sans told me last night. He said that you were…" She sighed, and put her arm around you. You were nervous. "He said that you were possessed." _I thought Sans would be able to keep any kind of secret, at all, but I guess I was wrong._ You still didn't know how much he had told her, but it was best to let her explain everything at her own pace. She was still smiling. "He also told me who it was." He told her Chara was… _No, he…_ Couldn't have… _Really?_ She pulled you in for a hug. _Of course._ "I just want to let you know…" She was close to crying right now. "That I love you." You saw a tear on her fur. "I love you both, so much." She kept hugging you for a while, before she eventually let go. _I'm not feeling the best right now._ "I do not know what I did wrong, but I am sorry." _You didn't…_ She sounded so terrible right now. "I am not sure why this is happening, or even how this is happening, but that is not important right now." She was sitting next to you on the bed. You started to hug her. "Can I please talk to them?" She was looking down at you. … _No._

"They don't want to talk." Toriel nodded.

"Of course, of course, they do not have to talk if they do not want to." You stopped hugging her. The room was silent. "I just want them to know, that I severely miss them, and I want to know why they're doing what they are." _I can't say anything. At least, not now. I refuse._ You set their for several minutes in silence.

…

There was a knock at the door. It was… Papyrus.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE? SANS TOLD ME IT WAS PRIVATE, BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT BREAKFAST IS READY! I'LL PUT THE PLATES OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR." Toriel got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. You walked over to her. There were two plates of spaghetti sitting on the floor. She picked both of them up, and walked back downstairs. You followed. Sans was sitting on the couch, and Papyrus was in the kitchen. Toriel walked over to Papyrus.

"Papyrus, I am sorry, but we had spaghetti last night, so I was thinking that we might be able to eat something different today?" Papyrus looked shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING DIFFERENT? SPAGHETTI IS THE PERFECT FOOD FOR ALL MEALS." Toriel put the plates of spaghetti on the counter.

"Papyrus, I am sorry, but I cannot eat spaghetti for every meal, and neither can Cha-." She took a deep breath. "Neither can Frisk." She sounds so… _Broken._ Papyrus waited a second before responding.

"WELL, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, I EAT SPAGHETTI EVERY DAY, FOR EVERY MEAL." Toriel looked slightly shocked.

"Every day?" Papyrus nodded. "For every meal?" Papyrus nodded again. "Papyrus, do you know how to cook anything besides spaghetti?" Papyrus put his finger up, before slowly putting it back down.

"ERM, WELL, NO, BUT WHY WOULD I NEED TO COOK ANYTHING BESIDES SPAGHETTI?" Toriel was surprised.

"Do you need someone to teach you how to cook other foods?" Papyrus shook his head.

"OF COURSE NOT, I HAVE UNDYNE." Toriel smiled slightly.

"So Undyne taught you how to cook?" Papyrus nodded. Toriel laughed quietly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Papyrus, are you sure Undyne even knows how to cook?" Papyrus scratched his skull.

"I'M PRETTY SURE SHE CAN. I THINK. I MEAN, SHE'S BURNED DOWN HER HOUSE BEFORE, BUT SHE SAID THAT WAS COMPLETELY NORMAL WHEN IT CAME TO COOKING." _Wow, Undyne is a terrible cook._ Toriel squinted.

"Papyrus, burning your house down is not a side effect of cooking." Papyrus looked confused. Sans walked into the room behind Toriel, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. "I mean, it is not, not normal, it is just… well…" Papyrus nodded.

"I ALWAYS SUSPECTED BURNING DOWN YOUR HOUSE WHILE COOKING TO NOT BE COMPLETELY NORMAL." He walked over to Toriel. "GOOD THING I'VE NEVER BURNT DOWN MY HOUSE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Toriel nodded. _Really? His food is garbage._ It's not bad.

"yeah, papyrus, you are a pretty great cook." He walked happily back over to the stove. _You couldn't stand any more of his terrible food._ No, his food is fine. _No, it's almost inedible._ "welp. guess it's time for breakfast." Papyrus brought the plates of spaghetti over to us. He was about to hand one to Sans, when he _refused the plate._ "you now me, i'm not the biggest fan of spaghetti. i'm gonna go to grillby's, wanna come anyone?" _Sans is such a jerk._ Papyrus frowned for a second, before smiling again.

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE, I KNEW THAT… I JUST THOUGHT… NO, IT'S FINE, YOU CAN GO TO GRILLBY'S." Toriel looked over at Sans. Sans nodded, and took the plate from Papyrus. Sans was about to say something before Papyrus interrupted. "SANS, REALLY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT MY SPAGHETTI." Sans looked up at Papyrus.

"no, it's good. even if i'm not the biggest fan of spaghetti, i still love your cooking pap." Papyrus nodded. Happily _? He didn't look happy,_ but he was still smiling.

"I KNOW… YES, YES, OF COURSE, YOU'RE JUST TOO LAZY TO TWIST ALL OF THE SPAGHETTI ONTO YOUR FORK SO THAT YOU CAN EAT IT. HEH." Papyrus turned back around and picked up a plate of spaghetti. Sans walked over to Papyrus.

"no, papyrus, you really are a good cook, don't worry about it. grillby's will never top your great food, i'm just too lazy to eat spaghetti normally, like you said before." Papyrus nodded. He didn't look as enthusiastic as normal.

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE, LET'S EAT!" Papyrus took a bit of the spaghetti. He looked like he enjoyed it. He was eating a lot slower than last night. _The spaghetti tasted even worse than last night… Somehow,_ but ate it happily and quickly. It was… Fine. Toriel was managing to eat it too, and Sans was… _doing something to it._ Papyrus took all of your plates when everyone finished eating, and somehow managed to place them in the sink, with some help from the counter. You pat Papyrus on the back.

"That was very good. Thank you Papyrus." You realized you hadn't talked in a while, and you didn't exactly talk normally, but Papyrus seemed to appreciate your thanks. Toriel was looking at you. She must have thought it was _me._ You _ignored_ her.

"THANK YOU, FRISK, THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME." You smiled, and he hugged you. You heard a knock on the door. Papyrus went to open it. Sans was looking at Toriel. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Hey Papyrus, look who's back!" It was Undyne. She ran over to the kitchen, and did a roll inside.

"THAT WAS REALLY COOL UNDYNE!" She gave Papyrus a high-five, and then ran over to you, picking you up in the process. She then sat you on the counter. You were _almost_ up to her eye level. Your legs were leaning off the side.

"So, punk, watcha been up to?" Toriel was glaring at Undyne, but she was ignoring it. Sans walked over to you. "Oh, hi Mr. Smiley." Sans chuckled. He was standing next to the counter, leaning on Undyne. She tried to push him away, but he didn't move. When Undyne backed up, Sans kept leaning against thin air. Everyone was confused. Sans stopped after a couple of seconds, and turned towards Undyne.

"so, how's it going?" Undyne looked at Sans with smirk on her face.

"It's going fine, just came over to… I don't know why I came over. Probably to check up on the kid, or something, I can't remember." Sans shook his head.

"whatever. papyrus, do you know why undyne is here?" Papyrus shook his head. Toriel had walked over to you. "welp, make yourself at home, fish lady." Sans walked out of the room. You didn't think anybody knew about his "shortcuts" except Toriel and you. Toriel did not seem amused.

"So, Undyne, I heard you burned down your house cooking once. That is certainly… Interesting." Undyne rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, um, it was an accident, and it's not a big deal. It only happened once. Or, you know, maybe 3 or 4 times…" Toriel looked shocked, _and you were shocked too._

"UNDYNE IS A REALLY GOOD COOK THOUGH!" Undyne walked over to Papyrus, and put an arm around his shoulder. Toriel sighed, and walked out of the room. You were alone with Papyrus and Undyne now.

"SO…" Undyne ran over to you excitedly.

"I have a GREAT idea! How about we try cooking something!" Papyrus looked worried. _You didn't think you had a choice in the matter._

"WELL, UNDYNE, I…" Undyne was so excited, and Papyrus clearly didn't want to let her down. "AGREE! I THINK COOKING SOMETHING WOULD BE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Well, this was certainly going to be interesting. Undyne ran over to the counter, opened a cabinet, and threw everything onto the ground. Papyrus ran over to Undyne and started cheering. Undyne picked you up, and sat you on the floor. The entire room was covered with flour, but Papyrus was having fun. You saw Sans standing outside the door.

"heya." Everybody turned to him. He looked at the huge mess Undyne had made. "welp. this is happening now." Papyrus ran over to Sans.

"YOU SHOULD JOIN US, IT WILL BE A TON OF FUN." Sans was about to make a pun, but Papyrus had picked him up. He placed him down next to you. Sans laughed.

"ok, sure, but i'm not cleaning this mess up afterwards." He turned to you. His eyes were squinting, he had put his hand around your shoulder, and he whispered something in your ear.

"you should escape while you still can, this might get…" He looked around again. "actually, never mind, it's already been too long, you can't quit now." _You were about to_ respond _, but he continued._ "too late, nope, if i'm doing it, you have to too." _Well, you weren't sure this was safe, or what Toriel would say about this,_ but you were still excited to see what happens. You shook your head enthusiastically. "great, now i have 3 lunatics in my house." He chuckled, and you laughed too. Papyrus and Undyne turned back around.

"HUMAN, AND SANS, COME OVER HERE, WE ARE READY FOR THE BEST PART!" You walked over. A packet of dry spaghetti had been dumped all over the counter. You went along with it. Papyrus had placed a large tomato, a carrot, a banana, and an apple in front of you. "HIT IT WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" You told Papyrus this wasn't the best way to make sauce. Sans agreed.

"yeah, i don't know about this. i don't think bananas are the best ingredient for sauce. or apples. or, well, carrots either." Undyne and Papyrus looked confused. "but, it's not time for a cooking lesson, it's time for bonding! frisk, hit it with all you've got!" You nodded _reluctantly._ This didn't feel like the best idea, but you decided to go along with it anyway. You hit the carrot as hard as you could. Your hand hurt, and the carrot rolled away. "good job." He laughed. _That comedian…_

"THAT'S OK, UNDYNE CAN DO IT, SHE'S REALLY STRONG!" Undyne Nodded excitedly, and smashed all of the ingredients with her fist. A pile of mush smashed against the wall, and slowly started dripping down.

"yeah, good luck cleaning this up." Papyrus was very excited, and you were too. To an extent. Sans looked confused, but happy. _He was having a good time._

"SO, NEXT, OF COURSE, IT IS TIME TO COOK THE PASTA!" Papyrus took out a pot, and rolled all of the spaghetti into it. He managed to fill the rest of the pot with water, and placed it on the stove. Undyne turned the temperature up all the way. "WELL, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! HOW ABOUT WE LEAVE IT ON THE STOVE FOR MORE THAN 10 SECONDS!" Undyne nodded.

"Yeah, your wimpy stove only reaches a measly 400 degrees. Pathetic." _This spaghetti was going to taste even worse than the last batch._ "We need to leave it in for at least a minute or two." Sans was about to say something, but he stopped himself, and shrugged. You shrugged too, which got Sans to laugh quietly. _He has been doing a lot of laughing tonight._ After about 15 seconds, Undyne took the spaghetti off the stove. "This is taking too long, I have a better idea!" She pulled out a lighter, and lit the ends of the spaghetti on fire.

"GOOD THINKING, UNDYNE!" You could hear a slight amount of worry in Papyrus's voice. Sans had noticed it too.

"uh, maybe that's not the best way to cook spaghetti. that's why you're supposed to boil it." Undyne shook her head.

"Nah, it'll be fine." One side of the spaghetti was entirely black, while the other side was still not cooked even slightly, submersed under the water. She gave the pot to Papyrus, who _managed_ to pour the water back in the sink, with only the spaghetti left inside the bowl. Undyne then grabbed a handful of the sauce, and shoved it in with the spaghetti. "Bravo, there we go. It's done." Papyrus took out four plates, and divided the spaghetti up equally. Everybody received a plastic fork.

"WELP, EAT UP!" Everybody took a bite of the spaghetti. _You couldn't eat this, it was so bad._ You spit it out into the garbage can. Undyne did the same, and Papyrus looked a little sick. "WELL, THIS SPAGHETTI IS…" Undyne finished his sentence.

"TERRIBLE! This spaghetti tastes horrendous, what did you guys do to it?" Everybody looked up at her, annoyed. "Kidding, kidding." Sans gave some closing, encouraging word.

"even if the spaghetti is probably the worst thing i've ever eaten. even if it almost made me sick. even if we only spent five minutes making it, that doesn't matter. what matters, is that undyne can't cook. that's what matters." _Truer words were never spoken._ "oh, and i had fun too. that was pretty entertaining." Everybody nodded, including Undyne.

"YES, SANS, I AGREE, THIS SPAGHETTI WAS BY FAR MY WORST BATCH YET, BUT I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH REGULAR NOODLES, SO WE USED HALF RAMEN NOODLES, AND HALF… WHATEVER LOOSE SPAGHETTI UNDYNE FOUND IN THE CUPBOARD." You didn't think about that anymore. Sans didn't seem surprised. You heard someone coming down the stairs.

"welp, good luck cleaning this. we're all covered in sauce and flour now, and toriel is coming." Papyrus and Undyne started frantically cleaning. You saw Toriel step into the kitchen. Her eyes opened up wide, and she looked at you… She gave the loudest laugh you had ever heard, and everybody else started laughing too. _Mom always did have a… Strange sense of humor._ You were laughing louder than you ever had before, and you felt great, probably the best you had felt in a couple months… Or maybe even years. You had never felt even close to this happy living with your old mom.

Your _new_ family was amazing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alternative Ending: "Yeah, your wimpy stove only reaches a measly 400 degrees. Pathetic." _This spaghetti was going to taste even worse than the last batch._ "We need to leave it in for at least a minute or two." Sans was about to say something, but he stopped himself, and shrugged. You shrugged too, which got Sans to laugh. He kept laughing louder, and louder, until his voice became extremely loud. Undyne and Papyrus turned to him, and he started rambling on about shrugging. He then promptly walked out of the room, and burned the entire house down. Everyone died. The end. - Vahry gude, vahry acruyate endung.

On a more serious note, this chapter turned from a serious chapter where I would be talking more about... Stuff... and things, into an intense, _questionable cooking_ chapter. I've noticed that a lot of my chapters are half seriousness, and half... The opposite, really. I like to have a variety of content in each chapter, and that's just how life is, stuff just happens that you really weren't expecting at strange times. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter which I might write tomorrow. Not sure, I would like to catch up on some other fan fictions I had planned on reading, and I have about a bajillion tests tomorrow, so there's that. Have a good... Night, and thanks for reading my meaningless rambling.


	16. A Strange Flower

A Strange Flower

* * *

You can't believe how big of a mess they made, looking back over it. Almost the entire kitchen was covered in sauce, flour, and water Undyne had managed to spill while holding the pot. _Everyone was laughing about it now, but wait until it's cleaning time._ After a while, almost everybody had stopped laughing, and Toriel put her hand over her face, trying to hold back her laughter. _You_ _must've looked_ _ridiculous right now._ Yeah, everybody else was covered in food, and you were probably not an exception.

"Can anybody explain what happened in here, and why everybody..." She looked over at you, and laughed. _Figures._ "is covered in food?" _Good, she remembered your name this time, that's great._ She was just thinking about Chara last time. Papyrus put his finger in the air.

"WELL, YOU SEE, WE WERE COOKING SPAGHETTI!" Toriel nodded. She must've known that no one was going to give her a better explanation than that. "DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CLEAN THIS UP IN NO TIME!" Toriel walked over to you and looked over your _filthy_ body. You looked up at her, confused. She was smiling.

"How about I get you a bath running? You are very... Messy." Did they even have baths here? You didn't see any bathrooms at Toriel's house, and this house definitely didn't have a bathroom, so you wondered where they would have a bathroom. Toriel turned over to Sans. "Does this house have any bathrooms?" Sans waited a second before shaking his head. _That's great._ "Do you now where the closest bath is?" Sans shook his head again. Toriel looked worried. Sans walked over to you.

"well, i have no idea where any bathrooms are, but i'm sure there is one somewhere around here. if there's not, they could just take a swim in the lake." Toriel was concerned. "the... frozen lake. nevermind." Toriel sighed. "hey, if you come with me, we could go to alphys's lab. she probably has something." Toriel _reluctantly_ nodded, and said goodbye to you. They walked out of the front door, leaving you with Undyne and Papyrus, who were still cleaning the kitchen. _They had to go to the royal scientist to get you something so simple? Really?_ That was slightly weird, and you didn't know what to do while you were waiting for them, so you just sat down on the floor, not wanting to get anything messy.

Your position there didn't last long. Once Undyne saw you there, she walked over to you. "Hey, how about you go outside for a while, and meet some of the locals. It would be good for you." Before you had time to respond, she picked you up, and ran you over to the front door. _She didn't even bother getting you a coat,_ she just opened the door, set you down outside, and waved goodbye. Once she closed the door, you just walked around to the back of the house and leaned against the wall. You didn't want to talk to any other monsters, since they all wanted your souls, like Papyrus had said, so you just stayed out of sight.

You started to think about Chara again, and what they had said last night. They said they had a mom, and a father, which were Toriel and Asgore, but they had also said that they had a brother? Right? _He's... Not important._ Chara had said that they had the hardest time ignoring him, so _you should really stop thinking about him._ If both their parents were still alive, then he probably was too, right? ... You waited for a response. ... _No._ You felt a lot worse after hearing this. _Not exactly._ Wait... Not exactly? You were confused.

 _He's... Not himself anymore._ What did they mean by that? Was he dead, or... Maybe he had changed since they had... Died, or... You really didn't know. _He definitely changed, just not... He's different._ You were still confused. They were being very vague about all of this, and even though you understood why, you wanted to help. _You can't._ _Its too late for him, he can't... Be helped._ No, everyone could be helped, right? You had managed to somewhat help Chara, but... _I may still be able to somewhat relate to your emotions, and I may still have... Some empathy, but_ _Asriel_ _isn't... He can't feel anymore._ No, he couldn't just not feel. _Believe me, I miss the big puff_ _, and he used to be the nicest person I knew, but now, there's no_ _hope. He's about as evil as me, and that's pretty freaking evil._ Evil? Well, Chara might've killed all of your friends in the past, _and still doesn't feel that bad about it,_ but they were trying to be a better person, right? Maybe you could help Asriel try, too.

Where is Asriel, anyways? _He doesn't really have anywhere he calls home,_ _he's kind of everywhere, always._ You had no idea what that meant, but you assumed Asriel was just a traveler, and he had ran away from home when Chara had... Killed themselves. _He isn't known as_ _Asriel, anymore. "Asriel" is gone._ Who is he known as now, then? What did they mean he was gone? His personality might've changed some, but _he was almost a completely_ _different_ _person now._ Again, almost a completely different person. There is still hope. What does he call himself now? _Well,_ _if I told you, you would probably start_ _feeling sad again, so that doesn't seem like the best idea. You would also upset him, which would not be good for you, or your family._

If Chara wasn't going to tell you, then you would have to ask Toriel instead. _Toriel doesn't know what happened. No one does, except for me._ No, Toriel had to know, and you needed to know too. _Don't ask her._ You had to. You leaned back up straight. _Fine, if you're going to be so stubborn, and snotty, I'll you. You're not going to like the answer, though._ You didn't care, you had to know. _You've actually met him before, without knowing it._ Who had you met that... No, it couldn't be, that's dumb. _He's actually no longer a goat monster, like he used to be. He's changed form. Not voluntarily, of_ _course._ You leaned back against the wall. _You may recognize the name._ You were starting to believe that Asriel might actually be _Flowey._

Flowey? No, Flowey had... Asriel was... A flower? How had Asriel became a flower? He couldn't feel emotions? You were so confused. _Don't call him_ _Asriel_ _anymore, he's..._ _Changed._ Well, that part was obvious now, and you had to talk to him again. _Of course._ You stood back up, and started yelling Flowey's name. _You idiot._ You attracted the attention of some other monster, but you didn't care. You walked out, back in front of the house. You shouted his name again, when you saw him come out of the ground in the forest in front of you. He looked slightly confused, but was smiling. You walked over to him, and hid behind a tree from the other monsters. _This is a terrible idea._

"What do you want? Are you so desperate to see my again, that you just couldn't wait any longer? Well, if you insist, then-" You interrupted him. _You are making a lot of awful decisions today._

"Flowey, please, I-" He interrupted you back, with a mocking look on his face.

"Look, there is no reason for me to not kill you right now. What were you expecting? Were you expecting me to not attempt and murder you, because, friend, that was a bad decision." He locked your feet in place with vines he pushed out of the ground. _You were trapped,_ but determined. "Prepare to DIE!" He was using more vines to surround your chest. Your face remained calm. He was looking at you in the eyes, now. "Are you going to react... At all?" You smiled. He smiled back. _His_ _smile looked a lot more_ _murdery_ _than yours._ "Oh, I see, you want to be my friend, huh?" You nodded. He laughed. "Look, pal, in this world, its KILL, OR BE KILLED!" He was tightening the vines around you. _You're going to die. Good job._ If Flowey wasn't going to respond, than maybe Asriel would. _?_

"I know who you are." Flowey shifted his eyes back and forth. He stopped tightening the vines. _Surprisingly, this might actually work._

"Of course, I already told you, it's Flowey, Flowey the Flower." He shook his head slowly.

"No, it's not." He loosened his grip on you a little. _He looked surprised._

"Y-Yes, it is!" He sounded _slightly_ desperate.

"No it isn't. I know who you are, Asriel." His eye started twitching, and he started laughing. _He looked really nervous, and very_ _surprised right now._ He tightened the grip on you.

"You're so STUPID! Do you really think-" _Stop interrupting him._

"I know Chara." _He looked stunned. Great, thanks for revealing that, partner._ You felt bad, but you had to do it. Flowey loosened his grip on you completely, and pulled the vines back into the ground. He looked back up at you, _trying to look evil, but failing._

"You know them? You know... Chara?" You nodded. _He_ _looked hopeful._ "You've just heard about them, right?" He started to wrap you up again.

"No. I've met them." _Well, you haven't really met me, but you are being a complete idiot right now, so whatever._ Flowey had stopped trying to kill you _for now,_ and was just staring at you. He looked suspicious.

"Where did you meet them?" _Great, you can't answer this question._ A couple of minutes were silent. Flowey laughed again. "Oh well, if you can't answer my question, then I guess you're just **lying.** I might as well kill you now, since keeping you alive is pointless." He wrapped you up again in vines. You were slightly nervous, but you stayed determined. _Determined to_ _die_. Determined to help. You kept smiling, knowing that if he did kill you, you could always come back. You didn't want to resort to that, but if you had to, then you would. He looked really confused now. "Why are you smiling? Are you just that excited to DIE?" The vines were wrapped entirely around your lower body, when you heard footsteps near the trees. Someone knocked on the wood.

"knock knock." Flowey looked infuriated, and tightened his grip. You could barely breath. Flowey was looking to the left of you. It was Sans. "oh, hey, look! it's a cute little flower. why don't i pick it for you." Flowey tried to rap Sans up in vines, but he shortcutted out of the way, appearing behind Flowey.

"If you take another step closer, I'll KILL YOU ALL!" Flowey was yelling now. _Looks like the smiley trash bag is here to "save" you._

"hey buddy, that's not very nice." Sans laughed, and Flowey screamed. You heard more footsteps outside the trees. You saw Toriel walk in beside of you.

"Oh, it is you again." Toriel was glaring at Flowey. Wait, wasn't Toriel Flowey's mom? _He's not Asriel anymore, stop thinking of him as such._ He was still Asriel. If Chara was telling the truth, then Flowey was still Asriel. "Have you not bothered this child enough?" Toriel took a step towards Flowey. Flowey laughed, _again._

"Oh, boo hoo, is mommy coming to save the day?" Toriel put her hands out to the side, and summoned fire balls in each one. They were very hot, unlike the ones Toriel had summoned to attack Sans. Flowey went back into the ground, and appeared right next to you. You were still covered in vines. You heard more footsteps. "Oh, let's see who wants to **DIE** , next." Papyrus walked into the forest in front of you. Flowey suddenly started giving a large, fake, happy smile, and pulled all of his vines back into the ground. "Hello, Papyrus, I'm just meeting here with all of my friends." He looked up at you. "Right?" You nodded.

"OH, HELLO FRIENDS! I SEE YOU ARE HERE, WITH MY FRIEND, FLOWEY. ARE YOU STARTING A FLOWEY FANCLUB?" Flowey nodded, and looked over at Sans. _Sans looked like he was ready to kill Flowey,_ but he did a fake laugh _to amuse his brother._ He didn't take his eyes off of Flowey. Toriel was really confused.

"Papyrus, do you know this flower? It tried to-" You heard yelling from the other side of the trees. It was Undyne.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in there?" Undyne turned the corner, looking shocked. Flowey gave his biggest smile yet. _He was always really good at pretending. Too bad he's a murderous flower now. That makes it kind of hard to play._ She looked over at Sans. He shrugged. "Wait, Papyrus, is that your flower friend?" Papyrus nodded. Undyne took a step forward. "Ok, well, that's gre- WAIT A SECOND! Why is the kid's neck red, and…" She took another step forward. "Burned?" Toriel was about to say something, but Flowey interrupted. _You couldn't let Flowey do this, he's a manipulative jerk._

"Oh, my friend over here… They… Hurt themselves." _Wow, Flowey really has a way with words, maybe you should give him a few of your own._ Chara wanted to say something, and you knew you couldn't stop them, so you didn't even try.

" _Real convincing, you freak." They started shaking. Good, screw them._ Was Chara being… _It's fun to mess with him, ok? That's it._ He laughed _awkwardly. You smiled at him. It wasn't a kind smile._ Undyne looked frustrated. You stopped smiling. Flowey was looking up at you, and Sans was still looking at Flowey.

"Look, is no one going to explain why the heck Frisk has burns on their neck?" You turned up to Toriel, and shook your head. She sighed, and looked away from you, but nodded. Papyrus stepped in.

"LISTEN, UNDYNE, I'M SURE IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT. ALTHOUGH, THERE IS SOME… OH MY GOD, HUMAN, YOUR NECK IS BLEEDING!" It didn't even hurt that much. _It wasn't great._ Everyone was looking at you now. You looked down at Flowey. _You leaned in really close, and gave a huge smile._ He was freaked out.

"I… Um… Think I'll be going, see you later!" You thought you heard him whisper something while he was _submerging_ back into the Earth, but you weren't sure what it was. You leaned back up, and looked over at Sans.

"the kid's fine, it's barely noticeable, just give them some breathing room." He looked up at Undyne. "wait, did you leave her alone, inside?" She rubbed her neck awkwardly, and pulled Papyrus back towards the house.

"UNDYNE, SLOW DOWN!" They were already back inside. Toriel looked down at you, and looked closer at your neck.

"Why did you call the flower Az?" _Lie._ You didn't want to, but she would be freaked out if you told her the truth.

"I have no idea, it just… Happened." Toriel looked worried.

"Your neck is injured, we should get you back inside." You nodded.

"hey, tori, could you wait a minute or two, me and the kid have some stuff we need to discuss." Toriel nodded, _slowly,_ and started walking away, before turning around.

"I will leave you guys. _**abone.**_ " All of you laughed. _That pun was distasteful._

"so, kid, what's with the flower? once i shortcutted back home, i heard you shouting it's name. were you trying to get yourself killed?" You put your head down. Sans pushed it back up with his fingers. "oh, i see, was it that freak?" _Actually, I wasn't the crazy one in this situation._ You shook your head. "well, i could've sworn i heard them talking earlier, so, ya know, don't defend them." You shook your head again.

"Flowey is a good person." Sans squinted his eyes.

"figures. the one monster in the underground that is only slightly nicer than chara, you wanna be friends with." _I want to argue, but that's true, so I won't hold it against him too much._

" _Yeah, they're crazy."_ Sans looked at you again, confused. _He was really confused now._

"hey… you. why did you call the flower az?" Sans didn't sound as abrupt, and rude as he did the last time you heard him talk to Chara.

" _Wow, you're really getting to the point quickly, aren't you? Well, if you insist, I called the flower az because it's an anagram. it stands for za." Sans looked really confused now. Wow, I can't believe that actually worked._ You gave a silent laugh.

"uh, well, that explains it. what in the world does za mean?" _So, so clueless._

" _I have no idea."_ Sans looked angry.

"Yeah, it's not an anagram. How about we go inside now?" Sans scratched his skull.

"uh, i don't know if that's the best idea right now. are you sure about that?" You nodded. He nodded back, _slowly._ "well, um, ok, if you're sure, than we can go back inside. alphys is doing something inside to make a bath or something, so that's cool." You followed him back inside the house. Nobody was downstairs. "how about we go check up on them, huh?" You nodded, and went upstairs. Sans opened Papyrus's door, to find everyone sitting randomly around the room. Nobody was doing anything except for Alphys, who was holding a small, _potato launcher_ shaped tool. _Or something_. It was sitting on the floor, and she was screwing in random bolts using a screwdriver. Papyrus noticed you first.

"WELCOME TO THE PARTY, ALPHYS IS ALMOST DONE MAKING SOMETHING TO CLEAN YOU AND SANS UP. YOU REALLY ARE FILTHY, BUT THEN AGAIN, SO ARE ME AND UNDYNE, NYEH HEH HEH!" _He really likes to say "Nyeh Heh Heh!"_ Alphys stood up, holding the machine in both of her hands. She looked surprised to see you. Undyne walked over to you, and Toriel was sitting on the bed, looking at you.

"O-Ok, stand still, and this th-thing will clean you up in no time!" _Hello to you, too._ Undyne did a fist pump, Sans just shrugged, and Papyrus laughed. You were feeling slightly nervous, but _everything was going to be fine._ "S-Stand still!" She aimed in directly at all of you, and pressed a button. A huge wind current started sucking all of the flour and other food off of you. _How is this even possible?_ After a couple of seconds, you were mostly cleaned. "O-Ok, now turn around." She turned on the machine again, and it started doing the same thing. Everybody was amazed, and was looking at each other, even Sans. Undyne ran over to Alphys.

"Alphys, that is amazing! How did you do that?" Alphys _awkwardly_ scratched her head, and laughed. Undyne picked her up, and Alphys responsively scrunched up. Papyrus ran over to Toriel.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?" Toriel was smiling. She nodded. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SHE MANAGED TO DO ALL OF THAT IN 2 MINUTES." She made that machine in 2 minutes? _Fast worker._

…

After everyone had _calmed down,_ Alphys had suggested that we should continue watching the anime disk you had received at your party. Everyone agreed, so Papyrus headed out to the shed to grab the chairs, while everyone else started walking downstairs. On the way down, everybody started talking about Flowey. Undyne had started the conversation when she had mentioned your neck again.

"By the way, nobody ever told me how the kid's neck got all messed up like that." Everyone was looking at you now. _This was going to be an interesting conversation with Alphys here._ You didn't know what they meant. "And what was the deal with that weird, talking flower." _Alphys hadn't noticed yet._ You were confused. "How is that even possible? A talking flower?" Sans responded.

"how is that even possible? a talking fish? what the heck's with that?" Toriel laughed quietly, while Undyne glanced at Sans. Toriel was trying to keep quiet. Alphys wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"How about I ask Alphys?" Sans didn't respond. Alphys looked up at Undyne. "Is it possible for there to be a talking, burrowing flower monster that can talk?" Alphys froze. _Here we are._

"maybe you shouldn't ask alphys, they probably don't know anything about that, right alph?" Alphys was shaking. She didn't respond, and Undyne seemed worried. _This is so much fun._

"Hey, don't think about it too hard, it's not a big deal." Alphys nodded _awkwardly_. _Time to interrupt._

" _Hey, Alphys." Alphys looked at you. "Don't be like that, it's ok if you don't know everything. If you stay_ _ **determined**_ _, you'll figure it out eventually."_ Alphys was staring at you. What? She covered her face with her hands. You looked over at Sans. He was whistling now. Toriel seemed concerned. She whispered something in Sans ear, which Sans reluctantly nodded in response.

"Well, I know what happened to Frisk, and so does Sans." Undyne looked over at her curiously. "The flower did this. They had tried to kill the child before, and I presume that's what it was doing again." Alphys started crying? Undyne was trying to cheer Alphys up, while also looking extremely angry, and vengeful.

"Alphys, they're fine, why are you crying? It's not like it's your fault, or anything." Alphys started crying harder? How was it? You were confused. _This is not as funny as I was imagining._ Papyrus ran through the front door, holding a bunch of chairs. The second he saw Alphys, he ran up to her and threw all the chairs on the ground.

"ALPHYS, DO NOT WORRY, WE ARE HERE FOR YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE CRYING, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SURE THAT SOME GOOD ANIME WILL CHEER YOU UP!" Alphys nodded, sadly, and walked with everyone downstairs. Papyrus picked the chairs back off the ground, and sat them up in front of the TV, while Undyne put the disk in the DVD player. Alphys had stopped crying by now, but still looked miserable. _Surprisingly,_ Sans was the one to try and cheer her up (along with Undyne, but she wasn't doing a very good job.) Papyrus and Toriel were sitting to the left and right of you, while Sans and Undyne were sitting to the left and right of Alphys. Papyrus continued from where they last left off ,when you went to bed, and started watching.

…

There was a knock at the door. Papyrus paused the TV, and excitedly ran over to it. Before anybody had time to react, Papyrus had already opened the door. There was a small monster kid on the other side, who had no arms. They looked inside, and jumped up and down when they saw Undyne. They ran inside, past Papyrus.

"Yo, Undyne, I am, like, your biggest fan! I can't believe you're here, with all of these people! Is this, like, a slumber party?" Undyne stood up, and jumped up on her chair. "You're so cool! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Undyne did a backflip of her chair, and _nailed the landing._ Monster kid jumped up and down excitedly. Sans walked over to you.

"welp, this just happened." The kid turned to face you. You waved, and they ran over to you.

"Yo, you look like another kid, based on your striped shirt and all. How did you get to meet Undyne!" _Oh, sorry, but there's just been so many good opportunities today._ No, you were going to ruin this kid's impression of Undyne if you told them that, you had to _lie. Again._

"I met her…" You looked over at her. She looked nervous. "I met her because I knew Papyrus, the tall skeleton, and Papyrus and Undyne are really good friends, so Undyne comes over to Papyrus's house a lot." The kid looked amazed.

"Dude, that story is radical." _This kid…_ "Wait, how did you meet Payhpruisouds?" Papyrus stepped next to you, and put his arm around your shoulder.

"ACTUALLY, THEY MET ME BECAUSE I'M BROTHERS WITH SANS, THE SHORT SKELETON, AND THEY WERE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS WITH SANS!"The monster kid then ran over to Sans. _Please stop._ Sans smiled down at them, and shrugged.

"sorry kid, it's a secret." The monster kid stepped even closer to Sans. "hey, personal space and all that."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee teeellllll meeeee-" Sans _interrupted the child,_ and gave in.

"fine, i'll tell you. it's a ssseeeeeeeecccccrrreeeeeettttt. does that answer your question?" The monster kid sighed, and ran back over to Undyne. Sans walked over to the kid. "actually, we were kind of in the middle of something before you came charging in here, so could you please leave for now? you can come back tomorrow, or later today, but right now we're kind of busy." _His name is Monster Kid, by the way._ Monster Kid looked up at Undyne, who looked over at Sans, and they nodded reluctantly. Monster Kid sighed, but quickly ran out of the house, tripping on their face on the way out. Papyrus closed the door. Everyone was confused, except Undyne, who looked really happy with herself.

"welp, that just happened. who wants lunch?" Everyone nodded their head. Sans turned to Papyrus, Undyne, and you. You all nodded your heads, and ran into the kitchen. Alphys and Toriel walked up to the door. Somehow, Undyne and Papyrus had already managed to cover the entire floor with a combination of flour, sauce, and loose spaghetti noodles. _Hopefully you can cook a meal this time, and not just… do whatever you did last time_. Maybe you would actually try to cook later, but for now, Undyne took out her lighter, and set the spaghetti on fire. This was going a lot faster than last time. Papyrus then took out a tomato from the shelf, and placed the entire, solid _fruegitable_ on top of the spaghetti. Sans had already taken out 6 plates, and you had scooped equal amounts of pasta onto each plate. Everyone took one bite, and then immediately threw theirs way.

"WELL, THAT WAS FREAKING DISGUSTING." Everyone nodded, threw away their food, and went back to watch TV.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't pick the flowers.

...

...

That's all I have to say.


	17. Attempted Murder

Attempted Murder

* * *

Watching anime turned out not to be the best decision. Alphys wasn't paying attention, and was just staring down at the ground, while Undyne tried to cheer her up and figure out what was wrong with her. Papyrus was with Undyne, trying to help her cheer Alphys up, while Toriel and Sans watched. You couldn't really pay attention either, because _of all the noise._ You were worried about Alphys. Why had she cried? You were confused. _It wasn't your problem,_ but you couldn't stop thinking about it. After a couple of minutes with this going on, Sans turned to you.

"hey, since everybody else is occupied with alph, how about we go outside to discuss a few things." _What did he want to discuss now? How much of a failure he is._ _You rolled your eyes._ He stood up. You got up too, and said bye to Toriel. Nobody noticed you leave, or close the door, except for Toriel. You followed him into the woods again, and he leaned against a tree. _You stood up straight._ "so, do you know why alphys was freaking out when the flower was mentioned?" You shook your head. He shrugged. "eh, it's not that important now, anyways." You wanted to ask why she _was "freaked out",_ but you didn't. _It wasn't important._ He seemed surprised when you nodded. "well, i wasn't expecting that, but sure, it really isn't that big of a deal." Sans was silent for a couple of seconds. "so, why did they call the flower az?" You leaned against a tree. _It wasn't important. You didn't need to tell him, it's fine._

"I don't know." You were nervous. Sans shook his head. _Great._

"oh, that doesn't sound like someone who doesn't know. c'mon, buddy, it's fine." _No, it's not "great", it's personal._ You shook your head. He leaned up off the tree. "i know you're emotional for everything in the universe, but that flower has killed us all, countless and countless times, if ya didn't know." You didn't know. It didn't matter. You started shaking. Sans took another step closer. "it brutally murdered everyone, when they were just trying to be their friend." You were breathing heavily now. You were remembering again. How you… "even papyrus, who, even when being killed by a flower, still remained hopeful for it, and believed that it could be-" You ran into the forest. You couldn't take this. You could hear Sans calling out behind you, but you didn't care. You saw Sans appearing in front of you, put you ignore him. You were starting to cry again, _even though_ it was your fault. You couldn't handle the knowledge. Was that why Alphys was crying? Because of you? Did she know too? _No, that's not why she_ was afraid of you, and wanted answers that you weren't going to give her. There was a large cliff coming up ahead. It would be the perfect spot to do what you tried to do _STOP._ It was coming up close. Sans was in front of you, desperately trying to get you to stop. You resisted. You were _determined to stop running._ Sans started pushing you to the ground using his magic. It started to get harder and harder to run, until you eventually couldn't move. Sans was above you.

"hey, buddy, you ok?" _No, you tried to-_ Sans walked around you. The cliff was about 10 feet in front of you now."stop worrying about that, it's not your fault." You ignored him. You were crying, but you had your face buried in the snow so that he couldn't see them. "how about you get up, and we go home, ok? you laying there isn't the best use of our time." You nodded, faking it. You had to _go home._ You didn't deserve _to jump off this cliff._ He slowly lifted his magic off of you, and stood in front of you. You didn't move for now. He couldn't see that you were crying, because the snow had made your entire face red and wet. He sighed. "how about you go in front of me?" You nodded, but when you took your first step forward, you started running towards the cliff again. "STOP!" He yelled at you, the loudest you had ever heard him. You didn't listen, _but he was right for once._ The cliff _was right in front of you, you had to_ jump, and never come back. _You couldn't do this, this is stupid, and unreasonable. You stopped, and fell to the ground. I could see off the side of the cliff now. Sans ran up behind you, and looked down. He was sweating. Weird, there was only one other time I'd seen him sweat. You stood up, and looked at him. He was stunned. You just pushed him away, and started back towards the house. He came up behind you._ "did you just-"

" _Shut up." You turned to him, and squinted._ That was a dumb idea, they were right, what were you thinking? Sans looked… _impressed. He pat you on the back._

"well, uh, don't do that again, that was bad. toriel would've killed me if i…" _Was he serious? You had almost killed yourself, and he was worrying about what Toriel thought about you?_

" _Great job saving Frisk, you smiley trash bag."_ He turned to you. _He was thinking about something._

"hey, that's what the weed calls me too." _? Lucky coincidence._

" _Well, that's stupid, guess I have to stop calling you that now."_ Were Chara and Sans having a conversation? This is… Strange. _Sorry, I don't really want to talk him, it's just that if I give you control again, you might do something idiotic, so, I don't really have a choice._ He shrugged.

"so, you saved their life, huh?" _You shrugged._ …

" _It was stupid, they would've just reloaded if they died, me saving them was unnecessary." Sans shook his head, while laughing quietly. Why did this freak laugh so much?_ It's his… Coping method. Probably.

"well, how about i pretend like i believe you, and we ignore the fact that i'm not an idiot."

" _What is there to ignore?"_ Wow. That was harsh, _but he laughed anyways._

"good one. well, at least i have my own body." _You punched him in the arm._ He flinched. It wasn't a soft punch.

" _Wow, can't believe you survived that, I thought you only had 1 HP." You laughed. He looked… slightly annoyed, but laughed anyways. Again. "If I hadn't made a promise to Frisk, you would be dead right now." He took a step away, and looked over you._ Guess the bonding's over.

"great, i thought we were really connecting, but looks like you really are…" He picked up a rock off the ground. " _stone cold."_

" _I hate you, so much." He laughed. "Wow, when I'm not killing your brother, you really do laugh a lot."_ This isn't going well. Maybe you should stop this from happening. _He put his hand around his chin. He didn't look freaked out, surprisingly._

"ya-know, making joked about my brother being dead isn't funny, and it's a low, even for… welp, you did actually kill my brother, so never mind." _He laughed. You laughed too, just to annoy him._ "i know that you're laughing to annoy me, but surprise, i'm laughing to annoy you, too, so. there's that." _You gave your biggest, fakest smile. It must've creeped him out slightly, because he took another step back._ This is not going well. You decided to step in. You promised you weren't going to run off again, although you still felt terrible _about me murdering everyone?_

"Hi." He took a step closer to you, and nodded.

"so. how're you feeling?" You couldn't do this. You took a step back. He took a step closer. You covered your face with your hands. Everyone wa- _IS! Everyone is alive. Stop worrying about it._ "so, looks like hearing about flower _friend_ brought back some unwelcome memories." You nodded, and fell to the ground. You didn't attempt to get up.

"Sans, how could Flowey have killed everyone, if they're still alive?" _I could've answered that question._ He sat down next to you. You were face down in the snow. He lifted you off the ground, and onto your knees. He looked worried.

"did you not know about flowey?" You shook your head. He sighed. "well, he had the power you have, and he is literally the worst person i know, so that's not a winning combination. " _Wow, looks like I've been promoted._ You were doing your best not to cry, but all of the information you had been given in the past couple of days, made it hard. You got up, and started back towards the house. Sans appeared next to you, and started walking.

"S-Sans. I. I don't. I. I don't deserve." You stopped walking, and were covering your face with your hands. You still weren't crying. "I can't do it. I want to go back to the surface. I don't want this. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, or Toriel… Or… Or anything, I'm a terrible person, Sans, and I.." Sans was standing next to you. _He really sucked at comforting people._

"you're not flowey, flowey is… you're definitely not flowey." He pat you on the back. You leaned back up, and heard dirt moving next to you. You looked down, and saw Flowey sitting there. _Flowey. He was ignoring Sans._

"Hello, did somebody call?" You looked down. Sans was looking down at him too.

"go away, now's not the best time, ya weed." Flowey laughed. _You just wanted to step on him._

"Oh, silly, no, I want to talk to Chara, and after seeing what I did, I assume they won't be allowed back outside anytime soon." Sans laughed.

"well, buddy, "chara" doesn't want to talk right now." Flowey shook his head.

"Well, if they don't want to talk, then I'LL MA-" Sans took your hand, and you appeared outside his house.

"welp, here we are," That was quick. "by the way, i'm going to tell them what you did. sorry, but that's kind of an important thing for them to know. anyways, let's go back inside, maybe alphys has finished having her mid-life crisis." _Not really a mid-life crisis, but whatever._ You nodded, not wanting to tell everyone about the situation, but knowing you had to, and he opened the door. "nevermind. guess now would be as good as a time as any." Everybody was exactly where you left them off. They didn't even notice you coming back inside. "welp, everyone needs to listen here, frisk's problem is more important than whatever the hell alphys is crying about." _That guy is so…_ Everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked at you. You didn't want to be alive right now.

"WHAT IS IT, BROTHER, DID THEY GET HURT AGAIN." Sans sighed.

"well, almost. they almost got… really hurt." Everyone walked over to you. _Just get to the point, this is killing me._ Toriel looked worried.

"Did Flowey appear again?" Papyrus looked confused.

"yeah, but it wasn't anything to do with him. frisk almost… they… it wasn't good." Sans breathed heavily. You backed up towards the door. Undyne seemed concerned.

"Well, they're not hurt, and they almost get hurt all the time, so I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, Alphys is really freaking out, and I don't think Frisk almost getting a boo-boo is that big of a deal." Sans stared at Undyne.

"you know how snowdin has those extremely large, and deep cliffs?" She nodded. You looked around at everyone. They were looking at Sans. "well, the kid was heading towards those cliffs." Toriel and Alphys froze, while Undyne and Papyrus looked confused. "they tried to…" Undyne froze. Papyrus immediately ran over to you and picked you up.

"WELL, THAT'S VERY, VERY, VERY BAD, AND I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU WOULD EVER TRY TO DO SUCH A THING, BUT I DO KNOW THAT… YOU'RE GOING TO BE OK." _At least Papyrus has some common sense, everyone else is just standing there like a bunch of statues._ Toriel walked over to you.

"I… do not know what to say, my child, I have never had a child try to… I hope you stay in control of your emotions from this point forward." She thought… You saw her walk over to Sans, who whispered something in her ear. Papyrus sat you down, and Toriel walked back over to you. She gave you a huge hug. "I… You are going to be ok." Alphys was the next person to walk over to you.

"… I d-don't know what to say. Just, d-don't…" She stepped back. _That was helpful._ "Y-You are going t-to be ok." Undyne looked over at you.

"You have to tell us what's going on some day. Why you are so nice, and childish, and why sometimes you become so rude, and abrupt, and… Creepy. You need to tell us why you are happily laughing, and eating crappy spaghetti with us one moment, and then trying to do something so terrible to yourself the next. You need to explain what you and Sans are talking about in private all the time. You have to, eventually. For now, I don't know any of these things, and the best thing I can say to you is that you're going to be ok. I don't know if that's true though, I don't know if you're going to be ok, and i can't say that without lying. The only truthful thing that I can say to you right now, is that I hope you're ok, and I'm sorry." Everybody looked at Undyne. _You are going to be ok._ Papyrus quickly turned back to you.

"WELL, THAT WAS DEPRESSING." _He's got that right._ After a while, everybody took their attention off of Undyne, and back over to you.

"so, frisk, what do you want to do next?" You turned to Sans. You were slouching, your eyes were barely open, you couldn't feel most of your body, and you were really tired, even though you had been asleep a couple of hours ago. You didn't know how to respond. Everybody waited patiently, in silence. _Well, if you insist._

" _I'm feeling pretty tired. I could go for a quick nap."_ Everyone looked slightly surprised by your sudden change in tone. Well, everyone except for Papyrus.

"THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! HERE." He picked you up again. _"LET ME TAKE YOU UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM AGAIN!"_ He ran up the stairs quickly, jumped into his room, and laid you on the bed. You felt a lot better laying down. You said thanks. Papyrus patted your head, and then left the room. You were alone. You decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Attempted Self-Murder. Suicide, as it is more commonly known, is a very serious issue, and I am not the most qualified person to be talking about it, but I will do my best to represent it in this story. I'm trying to make it seem like a big deal, because it very much is, and it gets overlooked in a lot of stories I read. Nobody's going to be forgetting anything in this chapter anytime soon.

On a lighter note, I plan on starting a new fanfiction soon "hype". No, this one isn't going to end, don't worry. (Maybe it will never end. oOhOHOOHohoOHOhOH. Probably not, but it will probably be over a hundred chapters long if I end up doing what I plan on.) Anyways, I just wanted to write some more stories related to Undertale, since the game has soooooooooo many fan theories and possibilities, but don't expect them to be as long, or as complicated as this one. Anyways, this was probably pointless, since I am still extremely invested in this story, but I just wanted to hear your opinion on this, since if I started anything new while writing this story, The Beginning? Would be updated less often. So, again, don't expect "soon" to actually mean "soon." Expect it to mean within the next few months, maybe. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you have a wonderful whatever-time-of-day-you're-reading-this!


	18. Heroine

Heroine

* * *

You didn't see Chara that night. You were slightly concerned, _but you didn't have time to be too worried with all of your own problems._ You sighed, and got up out of bed. You wondered where Papyrus was sleeping while you were taking his bed, but as long as everyone had a place to sleep, it wasn't a huge deal. Surprisingly, you hadn't had any dreams that night, either, which was slightly strange. You were still trying to get over… Well, everything, so the fact that you had no nightmares was surprising. You walked over to the door, and opened it. Sans was standing on the other side.

"well, that was a fast nap." How long had you been asleep? _Obviously, not very long._ Sans must've noticed you looked confused, because he told you how long you were sleeping. "you've only been in there for a couple of minutes." What? You looked up at him, and he shrugged. "wanna go back to bed?" _Wait, why was he standing outside of your door._ You shook your head. "welp, i'm going to grillby's for some food. wanna come?" You didn't know what Grillby's was, but you nodded anyways. "great, let's go. follow me." He walked casually, backwards off the railing. You were terrified, but he landed on his feet. _He used magic to help._ He laughed. "ok, maybe you should take the stairs, but you now what i mean." You headed down the stairs. He walked over to you, pat you on the head, and walked towards the door. "come on slowpoke." You walked over to him, and back outside the house, where you were only a short while ago. He turned to you quickly, before looking back. You closed the door, and followed him to the right. You wondered where everyone else was.

"ok, so, it's only a short walk until we arrive at grillby's, and i wanted to ask you something. something… important." He turned to you. You started shaking. _What was he going on about now?_ "i wanted to ask you… what you want to eat." _I hated him._ You punched him in the arm softly. He chuckled. "they have burgers, fries, and other stuff you wouldn't like. what do you want? i usually have the burger, but the fries are good too." You were feeling very thirsty, so you asked him if they had any drinks. _They had some, but they were all terrible._ You kept walking, until you heard a voice to the right of you.

"Oh, hello Sans." It was a tall, orange monster with horns. Sans waved to it. "Who's that?" They looked at you. He shrugged. "I haven't seen that kind of monster before." Sans chuckled.

"don't worry, it won't bite." _It? Wow, that was a jerk move._ The monster laughed.

" _Ya know what else is funny?"_ Sans turned to you. _"Sans's magic ability to teleport."_ The monster looked at you strangely. Sans laughed, _along with you._

"ha, great one kid. but, next time, how about you leave it to the professionals." Sans looked over at the monster, and shrugged. "sorry, the kid has an overactive imagination." The monster was looking at you. Sans pushed you along. "welp, bye." There were a lot of other monsters here. There was a bear looking one, a short one covered in a green scarf, a polar bear putting a present under a tree, and the kid from earlier. You waved to _it._ _It_ ran over to you. Sans was slightly annoyed, since Grillby's was right in front of you, but he waited for the kid. _He didn't want to be rude._

"Yo, hey, remember me?" _No, you had forgotten him in the past few milliseconds._ You nodded, as they jumped up and down excitedly. "It's awesome to see another kid here to play with." You smiled at _Monster Kid._

"actually, kid, me and frisk here were about to eat here, so we're kind of busy at the moment." Monster Kid jumped up and down, excitedly. They ran up in front of you.

"Yo, could I come too?" You looked up at Sans.

"well, sorry kid, but you would have to ask your parents first, and we're going to get food right now, so… ya know, maybe some other time." The kid nodded, and ran into the distance at an incredible speed. _Sure, he might've tripped and fell once or twice, but other than that, it was pretty fast._ Sans looked down at you. "should we wait, or…" You nodded. You wanted to wait at least a little while before _abandoning him._

…

…

Sans was starting to tap his foot on the snow, but in the distance you could see Monster Kid running back, so it wouldn't be too long until they arrived. After standing there for a few more seconds, Monster Kid was standing in front of Sans, jumping up and down. "so, can you come, or…?"

"Well, my parents weren't home, or anything, but if they were they would totally let me come!" Sans shook his head. _Why was this kid so resilient?_

"sorry kid, but i'm not taking you to a restaurant if your parents aren't a-ok with that, so… sorry?" Monster Kid turned towards you.

"Yo, tell him that he's wrong!" You looked up at Sans. _No, you can't come._ Sans shook his head again.

"sorry buddy, but-" _Monster Kid was being really annoying._

"C'mon! Pleeeeaaaassssseeee!" _Really?_ Sans was clearly annoyed. _You were too._ It's not that bad.

"kid, i said no." _Monster Kid jumped up in front of you._

" _No." They didn't step away, and when you tried to walk towards Sans, they jumped in front of you. "You're-"_

"It'll be fun!" _This has went on for long enough._

" _In." They didn't move. "My." They stayed still. "Way." You pushed them to the ground_ No no no no no no no. They were stunned. You looked around. Everyone was looking at you. You looked up at Sans. He was staring at you. You couldn't move. You could hear footsteps behind you.

"Mr. Comedian, is everything…" It was Undyne. You turned to her. Papyrus was there too. "Did you…" Monster Kid looked like they were about to cry. They were hurt. You had to do something, if you just stood there, then… In my way. Those words were all too familiar. Monster Kid stood up, and took a step towards you.

"I'm… Sorry." You said, so quietly that only they could hear you. "I don't… know what came over me, and…" You were looking straight at Monster Kid now. They nodded, and then kicked you with their foot. Great, they hate you now. But they were… smiling.

"Yo, you're it!" They ran away from you, a couple of seconds, everybody figured that it was just a game of tag, and they stopped paying attention to you. Undyne walked over to you with Papyrus, with Monster Kid standing close, waiting for you to chase them. You couldn't believe you… You hurt them, and they… You could've… You looked at Undyne, who was squinting at you. Papyrus picked you up, and started running towards the kid. Of course.

"NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE HU-FRISK WILL CATCH YOU!" You weren't smiling, or laughing, or doing, well, anything though. You knew what you had tried to do. If you didn't take back control, then… You couldn't stand this, but you didn't want to hurt anyone else, so you just stayed still in Papyrus's gloves. Monster Kid kept standing in front of Papyrus, but then dodging to the left and right just as Papyrus was about to touch them. After a couple of minutes, Papyrus admitted defeat, and put you down. "THAT WAS FUN, WASN'T IT FRISK?" You didn't respond. "UHM, WELL, I GUESS YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER, BECAUSE OF COURSE IT WAS FUN! NYEH… HEH…" You walked back over to Sans.

"i don't think i'm hungry anymore. how about you?" You shook your head. "uh… great. how about we go home. oh, and by the way, tell your friend that i hate them again. A lot." He wasn't looking at you. Undyne had left, and Papyrus was following you and Sans home. Monster Kid had stayed behind, near the Christmas Tree. The walk home was fast, and silent. You walked inside the house, seeing Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne talking. You looked up at Toriel. She looked scared.

"Th-They…" Alphys looked terrified. You tried to back up towards the door, but Papyrus was standing behind you. Undyne was nodding, not paying attention to Sans, who was standing right next to her.

"heya." Everybody was looking at him. "i have no idea what you guys are talking about, it was just a stupid mistake during a game of tag." Undyne was clearly suspicious.

"Well, from my perspective, it seemed like the human pushed them to the ground, with no warning, and hurt the kid." Sans chuckled. He was angry.

"you know who else attacked someone trying to be their friend, while hurting them **severly** instead?" Undyne was looking straight at him. "You." Undyne was mad.

"Well, that was my job, and-"

"Oh, so that makes it better?" Sans was shaking his head, slowly.

"Well, I didn't just attack them for NO REASON!" Toriel and Alphys took a step away.

"Well, sugar cakes, surprisingly enough, the kid didn't "attack" them, they just pushed them to the ground, accidentally, during a game of tag. You on the other hand? You had cut a hole straight through their body, using a freaking spear!" Undyne was right, Sans shouldn't be defending you.

"WELL, how about you just-" Sans was outraged.

"Hey, don't you remember earlier today when Frisk tried to **kill themselves?** Are you seriously going to respond to someone's suicidal thoughts by making everybody ignore them, and afraid of them? You are the worst friend I have ever seen. Get. Out. Of. My. House. I don't give a crap about my job anymore, if my "boss" is such an inappropriate baby." His eye was flickering now, and Undyne was just staring at you.

"WELL, if you're-" Alphys stepped towards Undyne.

"U-Undyne, it's really not that big o-of a deal, and they did try to… Please, s-stop overreacting." Undyne looked down at Alphys, in disbelief.

"Fine, whatever, if all of you are going to-"

"Defend the suicidal person, and be actually good people."

"Whatever. Fine, I'm leaving, but-" Sans forced Undyne towards the door using his magic.

"Get out." Sans was starting to act impatient. Undyne was in front of you now. You fell to the floor. You couldn't stand this. You did hurt the kid, and they did need your soul.

"Kill me." Undyne was looking down at you, surprised.

"I'm not going to-"

"You said it yourself, I'm a bad person. Please, just get it over with." Everybody was staring at Undyne now.

"No, I'm not… That's not what I was doing, I was-" Sans walked towards Undyne, and patted her on the back.

"Well, Undyne, here's your chance. You can finally do what you've wanted to do all along. You were just pretending to be their friend. You were just waiting for this moment, so go ahead. Be the heroine that we all **deserve**." Undyne kneeled down. No one moved.

"I saw your face. You were ready to kill. You weren't going to hold anything back. But, less than a second later, you looked completely different, and scared, and terrible. I don't know what you're up to, but to me, it seems like you're faking the whole "nice" thing. Maybe, if you would just explain, I could feel a little bit better about you, but for now… I don't know. I've done my best to be your friend, and act casual around you, and do fun stuff, but in the back of my head, I'm always worried that you will do something… Not good." Sans shook his head. You didn't know what to tell her. You had to say something, though. _Fine. You stood back up. She did, too._

" _Can we discuss this in private."_ _She looked down at you, and nodded. Everybody looked confused. Undyne followed you up the stairs, and into Papyrus's room, with Sans. He didn't look as angry now, just worried. He closed the door, and you sat in between him and Undyne on the bed._ _"I'm not Frisk." Undyne was confused._

"What do you mean?" _Sans put his arm around you. Might as well get to the point._

" _Well, you're the third person to know about this, along with Toriel and Sans. To sum it up shortly, I'm possessing Frisk." Undyne was staring at you now. Sans nodded, and she stood up. "So, I guess this is our first formal introduction." She shook her head._

"I don't want to talk to you, whoever you are, you disgusting creature." _You laughed. Sans took his arm back from around you._ "And why would you tell Sans about this? I understand Toriel, but… Whatever, I'm not even sure I can believe you." _You got up._

" _Well, how about I prove it?" She nodded. This was going to be interesting. "Well, first of all, the first kid to fall underground was Chara, right?" She nodded, again. "Well, that's who I am. My brother was Asriel, my mother was Toriel, and my father was Asgore." She was confused._

"But Chara is dead." _Does she not understand the meaning of possess?_

" _Well, I can't exactly be alive, and be a part of someone else at the same time." She was still reluctant to believe you. You turned to Sans. He stood up, and walked over to you._

"it's true."

"How would you know?" _Sans laughed._

"listen, hun, to be honest, you know nothing about me. you may think i'm just some lazy, apathetic, pun telling skeleton, but in reality, there's a little more about me than that." _Undyne clearly didn't believe Sans._

"Ha, ha, hilarious joke." _Sans was frustrated._

"fine, you want a demonstration?" _Undyne nodded her head, not expecting anything to happen._ "welp, here we go." _For a split second, everything turned pitch black. Undyne and I couldn't see anything, until the room came back into full light, with Sans completely gone. Undyne looked behind her, and didn't see anything. She looked scared. A few second later, Sans appeared behind Undyne and tapped her on the back. She jumped forward a few… feet, and then turned around._ "so… was that good enough proof?" _Undyne looked over at you, and then back over at Sans._

"I don't understand how any of this is possible, or why this is happening, but… I believe you." _Finally._ You can't believe what just happened. Undyne now knew. She… You fell to the ground, but quickly stood back up. "Are you…" Undyne was surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just… I'm sorry." Undyne walked over to you, and gave you a hug? A very, very, very quick hug, before letting go almost immediately.

"Urgh. No, you shouldn't be apologizing, I've been a big jerk. I shouldn't have made you tell me all of this, since I know you probably don't want anyone to know, but it's fine. I'll try to be less aggressive towards you in the future, knowing that… That _thing_ is taking control of you. Well, this was awkward." You wanted to tell them that Chara wasn't that bad. That they were nice. That they needed support too. That they had saved your life. But…

 _I wouldn't let you._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like free EXP.


	19. Invitationing?

Invitationing?

* * *

You didn't know what to do next. You couldn't go back into town after pushing Monster Kid to the ground. You didn't even want to go back downstairs, but it seemed like you didn't have a choice. _Undyne was probably going to tell Alphys about me, which is not preferable,_ and what would she think of that? You didn't know what to do. _Everything was going to be fine._ Undyne had already ran downstairs, and you were left up in Papyrus's room with Sans.

"well, i would like to stay up here and talk about important information, what happened with monster kid, and other fun things, but if we don't go downstairs soon, she is not going to keep all of this a secret." You nodded. _It's like he read your mind._ You followed him back downstairs, where Undyne was talking to Toriel, and Alphys was talking to Papyrus. _This was unexpected._ "heya." Everyone turned to Sans, and Sans turned to Undyne. He walked over to her.

"What do you want now?" Sans whispered something to Undyne. She sighed. "Fine. Just know that I can't keep a secret forever." Sans chuckled, and pat her on the back.

"oh, i think you can." She looked down at him, and he took a step back. She nodded, _slowly._ "great." The room was silent for a couple of seconds, before Papyrus started talking.

"WELL, UM… WHAT DO WE DO NEXT?" _That was a weird question to ask._ Nobody answered. "WELL, SINCE THERE SEEMS TO BE A LOT OF TENSION GOING AROUND, I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN IF WE DID SOMETHING FUN." _Again,_ nobody said anything. "WELL, I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN IF WE TRAVELED SOMEWHERE." Everyone was confused.

"where would we travel to?" _Sans didn't sound very approving._ Traveling could be fun. _Possibly._

"WELL, I THINK THE MOST ENJOYABLE PLACE TO VISIT WOULD BED METTATON'S AMAZING, GLAMAROUS HOTEL." Undyne shook her head.

"Nah, that place is waaaayyy overrated, and overpriced." Papyrus scratched his skull.

"WELL, IT IS QUITE EXPENSIVE, AND WE WOULD NEED TO RESERVE A TABLE, AND FOOD, AND WATER AT LEAST TEN DAYS IN ADVANCE, SO INSTEAD WE COULD GO TO…" Papyrus looked down at Alphys. "WAIT, DIDN'T YOU MAKE METTATON?" Alphys gave an _awkward_ laugh.

"W-Well, we aren't really th-that close anymore, and… I couldn't get u-us a reservation, so… Sorry." Papyrus looked disappointed, and Undyne looked slightly angry.

"WELL, INSTEAD, WE COULD VISIT… WELL, UH, THERE AREN'T A LOT OF BIG ATTRACTIONS IN THE UNDERGROUND." Sans walked over to Papyrus.

"well, i have a great idea. how about we throw a party for the townspeople so that they can get to know frisk better." Papyrus looked excited.

"YES, OF COURSE, THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT VACATION, BUT THAT CAN WAIT, THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT! LET'S BEGIN THE PRE-PARTY SETUP!" Everybody was nervous, except for Papyrus and Sans. _Papyrus looked extremely excited for some reason._ sans walked back over to you, and Papyrus was running around to everyone, telling them how to help. _It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing._ Sans whispered something in your ear.

"hey, you kind of need to be friends with literally everyone to make it to the surface. i think, my notes just said that everyone had to be at the king's castle, and they didn't really specify why, or how. i'm hoping this will be somewhat relaxing, but knowing you, you'll probably burn the house down or something." You laughed. _That wasn't funny._ "unfortunately, since there are so many monsters, we can't just invite every monster in snowdin town. that would take too long. instead, i'm thinking about inviting every monster in the underground except the king, and having the party be town-wide." You looked at him, surprised. He laughed. "just kidding, that wouldn't work. at all. i wish it would, but ya know, you wouldn't be able to make friends with every single monster at one party." _…_ You were the last group for Papyrus to visit.

"OK, SINCE I KNOW YOU ARE INCREDIBLY LAZY," He was pointing to Sans. "AND THIS PARTY IS BASICALLY FOR YOU," He was pointing at you. "I THINK YOU TWO SHOULD JUST GO SPREAD THE WORD AROUND TOWN THAT WE'RE HAVING A PARTY IN 5 MINUTES." Sans and you laughed, quietly.

"uh, i think you should spend more than 5 minutes on the party." Papyrus shook his head.

"NONSENSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-PARTY-PLANNER-EXPERT, CAN EASILY REACH THAT DEADLINE, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE HELPING!" Sans nodded his head.

"of course, i shouldn't doubt you. what do you have planned for the party?" Papyrus answered, excitedly.

"WELL, YOU SEE, I HAVE EACH PERSON SETTING UP A DIFFERENT STATION FOR EVERYONE TO TAKE PART IN. UNDYNE IS DOING SPORTS, ALPHYS IS DOING ANIME/TV, I'M COOKING REFRESHMENTS, AND TORIEL IS SETTING UP THE STATION FOR BOARD AND CARD GAMES." _Sans was impressed._ That's actually not a bad plan. _Well, besides the whole Papyrus is cooking part._

"i'm impressed, that seems like a pretty great plan. good job." He pat Papyrus on the back, who looked overexcited.

"WOWIE, THAT'S GREAT! NOW, YOU ONLY HAVE ABOUT 4 MINUTES LEFT TO TELL THE TOWNSPEOPLE ABOUT ALL OF THIS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! GET GOING!" Sans looked over at you. You nodded, and he started walking towards the door. You really didn't want to go back out there, but you knew that's why Papyrus made you do this. He didn't want you to be too nervous when the party started, so he wanted you to interact with the monsters beforehand. _I think you're reading too far into this._ You followed Sans outside, and over to the _librarby._ He walked straight in.

"heya." Everybody turned to Sans. The librarian waved.

"Hello Sans." They looked over at you. "Who have you brought with you today?" Sans walked over to the counter, while waving to everyone else in the shop. You took a deep breath, put your up high, and walked confidently. _Well, at least you tried._

"actually, this is one of my friends visiting from another town. i haven't seen them in a while, and we're throwing a party for them at my place." Sans turned to everyone else in the library. "everyone that wants to come is invited. just to let ya know. the party starts in about 5 minutes." Everyone was giggling, _even the librarian._ The monster with a single, huge eye spoke up.

"Aw, that's sweet, thank you very much Sans." He gave a thumbs up, and quickly walked out of the _librarby._ You followed him, back down to Grillby's. You took a deep breath. Everything went unexpectedly well, everybody waved to you, and everyone was very friendly, in general. Monster Kid was especially excited to receive an invitation, _even though everyone did,_ and after a couple of minutes, everyone was invited. You finally got to see the inside of Grillby's, (which looked like a sort of fast food restaurant), the inside of a local inn and the inside of a small store. Everyone knew who Sans was, and they were all extremely nice, and friendly to him. _Too bad they treat the Smiley Trash bag better than Papyrus, who actually deserves some friendliness and compliments._ It seemed like everyone was going to come to the party, which is _great._

"so, ready to head home and start the party?" You were standing with Sans outside of Grilbby's. You nodded. "great, let's go." He started walking home. You followed.

A couple of seconds later, you arrived back at _Sans's and Papyrus's place._ There was a huge banner hanging outside, a large table sitting in front of the house with a large variety of sports balls, and another, smaller table sitting next to it with a large number of plates of spaghetti sitting on top. _Hopefully this time it was actually edible._

"WELCOME BACK FRIENDS! THE PARTY STARTS IN ABOUT A MINUTE, HAVE YOU FINISHED THE INVITATIONING!" _Invitationing?_ Sans nodded his head. "GREAT! I GUESS NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WAIT-"

"Papyrus! Get in here!" It was Undyne, calling for Papyrus from inside the house.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Papryus waved bye to us, and quickly ran inside. You were looking over at the spaghetti, when Sans tapped your shoulder, and you turned around. There were a couple of monsters in front of you, with even more in the distance coming from the town. They were really close in front of you, only a couple of inches away. Sans took a step back, and motioned for you to greet them. _That jerk._ You froze, _but then quickly pat the tall, grizzly bear like creature on it's back. You had a huge smile on your face, now._

" _Welcome to the party, pal. Nice to see you again, after that last time I saw you literally 2 minutes ago. I am so honored to be within 100 feet of your glory, my sir."_ _The bear didn't get it. He took it as a compliment, said "thanks" and walked right past you._ Maybe that's not the best… _Another monster was standing in front of you now. It was the tall, weird looking orange lady/man from earlier._ I don't think you should be- _so nice to the guests?_

" _Welcome to the thing." You stood there, staring at its face. It looked at you strangely, and then walked past._ Ok, that's enough. The next guest turned out to be Monster Kid, who looked extremely excited. He spoke before you did.

"Yo, is this the party?" You nodded.

"Yes, it is. Welcome, Monster Kid."

"How did you… Undyne must've…" You were staring at each other, almost eye to eye. He laughed nervously, and you toned down the smile. _..._ "Welp. I'm going in. C'ya soon." You really didn't want to talk to Monster Kid so shortly after you had… You nodded, quickly. Monster Kid nodded back, and then walked past you _awkwardly. This is terrible, it's not that big of a deal. Stop making it one._ Well, even if… Once it… You had…

…

After a few minutes, literally everyone from the other part of the town had arrived, and you had greeted them. _With The trash bag doing nothing but watching._ I thought they weren't going to call them that anymore. _Well, whatever._ You turned around towards the guests. They were all crowded around Sans, while he told jokes. Well, almost everyone, there were a few of them talking to Undyne and Papyrus, who had come back out just seconds before all of the guests had come through your _"professional entrance."_ Toriel and Alphys must've still been inside, getting ready for their "stations." You stayed out of the way of everybody. _Well, at least you tried to, but Mr. Hilarious over here walked over to you, and pulled you into the large crowd of people._

"so, you all already now the kid over here, am i right?" Everybody nodded, looking slightly confused. You didn't see Monster Kid in the crowd. He must be over with Undyne. "well, frankly, it seems like-" You could smell something burning. It didn't seem like food. Sans turned towards the house for a second, but then _quickly_ returned his focus on you. "um, just ignore that. it's going to be ok. trust me, i'm no numb skull." Everybody laughed, including you. _That joke was terrible._ "anyways, continuing where i left off, th-" The smell was getting stronger, and everyone had turned to the house. Sans grabbed hold of your hand, and made his way out from inside the crowd. The outside of the house looked fine, _but it didn't smell ok._ Sans let go of your hand a couple of yards away from the house, and then walked inside to see what was happening. Papyrus and Undyne were nowhere to be seen. You had a bad feeling about this. Smoke was filling the air.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely short chapter. You know what they say. Crappy, standardized testing and a million bajillion pieces of homework makes it hard to do anything, especially something as time consuming as writing. Toodles.


	20. Fire

Fire

* * *

Everybody was panicking, and running around for _no reason._ You didn't know what to do… It smelled bad, but surely everything was fine. Right? You weren't sure. After a little while, you heard another crash. Your entire _family_ ran out of the house. Well, Sans walked, but _whatever._ Toriel ran over to you, and picked you up. She hugged you.

"Everything… Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." You weren't sure you could believe her. _Me neither._ … She hugged you even tighter. There was chaos going on in the background, but for now, you were here. With Toriel. _She wouldn't let you go._ Sans walked up to Toriel, and knocked on her leg. She turned down, towards him. _Of course,_ he was smiling. _I don't think he can ever stop._

"uh, bad news. there's a slight… fire problem with the house, and… we can't live there anymore. i mean, it is currently on fire, so, that's definitely not good." She nodded, sadly. _I'm not surprised._ You weren't either. "probably. not 100% sure, but if we took a vote, it would probably turn out not to be good." _Yeah, great time to be making jokes._ Toriel put you down. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys ran over to you.

"HUMAN, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE BURNING HOUSE SITUATION, WE HAVE CALLED THE LOCAL FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Undyne nodded, and everyone else looked confused.

"but pap, we don't have a local fire department. or, any fire department, really. at all." Papyrus turned to Undyne, and motioned for her to talk. Alphys tapped her fingers together, and Toriel kneeled down next to you.

"Well, we don't have, like, an OFFICIAL fire department, or anything, but I knew the Royal Guard Dogs had fire extinguishers, so I kind of just called them." Sans chuckled. _Not appropriate._ Everybody else had already gone back home. _Nobody stayed to he-_

"HELP!" It came from the house. "SOMEBODY!" Everybody turned towards the house in shock. It was Monster Kid… He must be trapped inside. Nobody moved. What were they doing?

 **You were determined to** **save** **him.**

"PLEASE!" Undyne started sprinting to the house. Papyrus tried to join her, but Sans didn't let him.

"no no no no no, undyne is perfectly capable of handling herself." Papyrus was about to object, but he stopped himself before he managed to finish his first word, and nodded. You heard more screaming.

"NGAHH!" Undyne was screaming, for some reason. Papyrus turned to his brother. He shook his head. Toriel pat you on your head.

"I think I should go and see what is going on." She waved bye, and ran into the house behind Undyne.

…

After a few minutes of waiting, each minute getting tenser, the Royal Dogs showed up. The smell of fire had mostly left the air, and smoke was no longer coming out of the house, _but here they were, just in time to save your friends._ Papyrus ran over to them.

"PLEASE, HELP, OUR FRIENDS MAY BE TRAPPED INSIDE!" They looked worried, before nodding.

"Of course! We have an excellent sense of smell, which can ea-" Papyrus was panicking.

"OK, GREAT, NOW PLEASE GO SAVE THEM!" The dogs looked a little annoyed, but they nodded, and continued into the house holding fire extinguishers. _You weren't even sure they would work._

…

There was more screaming from inside. It seemed like it was coming from one of the dogs. _Sans wasn't going to do anything, and he wasn't going to let Papyrus even move._ Maybe Alphys… You looked over at her. She was shivering with fear. _Never mind._

…

Everyone looked extremely worried now, _but they still weren't doing anything._ Why were they taking so long? _You couldn't just stand here, something had to be done._ You ran inside. Papyrus called out to you _, but you didn't care. You had a job to do._ You ran inside the house. There were burn marks everywhere, and the ceiling had partially collapsed, but you didn't see any fire currently burning. That's good. You didn't see anyone. They must've been upstairs. You ran towards the stairs. They were collapsed, but you were _determined._ You managed to make your way up using the edge of the stairs closest to the wall. It was difficult, but you managed to make it all the way up. You decided to check Papyrus's room first. The entire roof had collapsed inwards. _Did they…_ They were fine. Right? The only other place to check was Sans room. You walked down the hallways, avoiding the sporadic holes. You were in front of Sans's Room. You could hear screaming from the other side. You took a deep breath, and then pushed the door open. The entire back wall of the room was missing. You took a step farther, avoiding the debris from the fallen ceiling.

You made it to the end of the room. You were not prepared for what you saw next. On the ground, behind the house, you saw a _familiar plant,_ which had all of your friends trapped in vines. _It was laughing._ Once it saw you, it started laughing even harder. You were careful to avoid a large portion of the broken floor near the edge.

"Oh, look whose back! Little Ms. Make Friends A-Lot!" Flowey had all of _your friends_ surrounded in vines, exposing only their heads. They couldn't move their necks. "How is the party? We're having a **great** time down here. Why don't you join us?" He was looking straight at you, with an _obnoxious_ smile on his face. You didn't really have a choice. You carefully made your way down the side of the house, _while Flowey just watched._ He laughed when you made it to the bottom, and summoned a large amount of "friendliness pellets" in front of you. "Any last words, **you idiot**?" You nodded, and were about to say something, when he _interrupted._ "Welp, TOO BAD!" The friendliness pullets quickly came towards your face, but you ducked just in time. He looked slightly shocked.

"Give me back my friends." He laughed.

"Wow, you really are **that stupid,** huh? Welp, gue-" Friendliness pellets appeared out of nowhere, and came towards your body extremely fast. You barely dodged these ones. Flowey looked angry. "Well, I guess you just need someone to-"

"Stop." He looked up at you, surprised. He then laughed. _I hate him._

"I'm not a dog! Although, some of the prisoners I have here are, and I don't think it would be that big of a deal if I **killed** one of them." One of the dogs started to whimper. Flowey was… You did this. You did this too, it's not just…

"Please, you don't have to kill them." He looked over at you, with a big, _punchable_ grin.

"Oh, are you that eager to give up your soul?" You did deserve it. You didn't deserve a redemption from your horrible actions in the past. But… You couldn't stop. If you weren't doing this for yourself, then you had to do it for them. For everyone. If Flowey wins, then he'll do what you did, and you can't let something like that happen again. Not now, not ever. _Stop blaming yourself, it's really annoying. Also, I may be like him, but that doesn't make him any less terrible, so don't ever give up fighting._ They were right. You didn't have time to feel sorry about yourself. _You weren't. Whatever, just fight him._ You stood still.

"No." He laughed, _again._

"Well, looks like this little doggy is going to ha-" _This was going nowhere. I had to do something, or, you are going to freak out._

" _No, they're not." Flowey stopped smiling, but quickly regained that smug grin on his stupid face._

"H-Ha! Do you thi-" _You took a step forward, smiling down at him. He looked uncomfortable._

" _You're pretty powerful, huh?" We were looking straight at each other. He laughed quietly._

"You're not fooling me, I know… They're…" _He stopped smiling completely._

" _Very powerful, Mr. Time Lord."_ _He looked down at the ground. That's weird, he usually finds my jokes hilarious._

"W-Whatever, I don't want your stupid friends anyway, they're just… A… See you around." _He retreated back into the Earth, and let everyone go._ Everybody looked at you, amazed. Toriel, Undyne. The dogs. You felt terrible. All you could think about was how you had… You were worse than Flowey.

"Uh… Royal Dogs!" All of the dogs turned to Undyne. "Report back to your shifts." They all nodded, and walked away, w _ithout even a thanks._ Undyne and Toriel walked over to you. "Did that have anything to do with the freak possession thing?" Toriel turned to Undyne, surprised.

"Undyne, how did you know about…" _Undyne wasn't paying attention to her. Mom sighed._ "Never mind."

"So, uhm, well, thanks for saving our lives and all, but I'm confused. He seemed _scared_ of you. Is that something, well, I don't know, important?" You shook your head. _Good job on not revealing everyone's secrets._ "Figures." A couple of seconds passed. "So. You're kind of a hero, saving the lives of all those people. Good job." No, you weren't a hero. "But, now Papyrus's house is burnt down, so… Now what?" You didn't respond, and you looked down to the ground. You hated yourself.

Undyne pulled out a phone. "Smile for the camera!" You didn't look up, but she took the photo anyways. Toriel seemed concerned. She walked over to you.

"I know how you must be feeling right now. Scared for your future. Worried about what is coming." She hugged you. That's not how you were feeling. You weren't scared of the future, you were scared of yourself. You felt even worse. She let go. "Please, just now, that we will always be there with you. We will not let anything happen to you. It is going to be okay." … _You pushed away. She looked surprised._ Undyne looked excited.

"Welp, there we go! You are now officially known as the kid who saved my life on the undernet. That's awesome!" Sure. She ran around you, and picked you up. You didn't fight back. "You're famous! Well, I mean, the undernet isn't thaaat fast, but you're at least semi-well known." She put you down. Saved… Undyne, the Undying, was "saved". By you. Sure. Your face started to turn red. Toriel looked over at you, worried. "Do you not like popularity? Well, uh, me neither." Undyne seemed worried, _also._ _Along with you, and mom. You really need to calm down, you're making everyone else worried. You monster._ Ha… Ha…

"So, everyone, I think it is about time to tell Sans and Papyrus about the, well, quite unfortunate news." Undyne agreed. You nodded your head, and followed Toriel and Undyne back around front. The second Papyrus saw you all, he immediately ran towards you.

"OH MY GOSH! NEVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! BUT, ALSO THANK YOU FOR SAVING EVERYONE. THAT IS GOOD ALSO." He hugged you. You didn't hug back. Sans and Alphys walked over. Alphys was tapping her fingers together.

"welp, what happened? what took ya all so long?" Undyne turned to Sans, angry.

"Well, Mr. Comedian, how nice of you to ask! Let's see… We almost died! That's what happened!" She pointed at you. "But, this kid over here somehow managed to save all of our lives!" Sans looked _embarrassed. Good._

"well, i didn't want papyrus over here to get hurt, and-" Alphys _interrupted_ him. _Wow, she's actually speaking up for herself. Finally._

"E-Everyone?" You were pretty sure everyone was okay. Undyne nodded.

"Of course! Alphys, Alphys, Alphys, everyone is here! They even saved the dogs!" Alphys looked really worried now.

"B-But, what about the kid. Monster Kid. I thought I heard…" Everyone froze.

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine." _Undyne didn't seem confident in her statement._ "I'll go find them." Alphys nodded, and Undyne ran back into the house.

"so, good job kid."

…

A couple of minutes passed, before Undyne came back out of the house. _Monster Kid wasn't there._ She looked terrible.

"Monster Kid is…" Everyone looked worried. "They're…" Everybody was staring at her. "I found their dust." Everybody froze. They… They were actually… They had…

…

Everybody was silent. They all looked terrible. You couldn't let them just… No, there had to be some way. Some way to save them. Some way to make a better ending. Some way to…

…

 _You could always reload._

…

You really didn't want to do it.

…

You didn't ever want to have to use your powers, but, Monster Kid had _died,_ and you needed to do something.

…

You turned to Sans. It was clear he could tell what you were thinking. He sighed, and then nodded. This is OK. _You're using your powers for good. To save someone. This is fine. There's no reason to feel upset about this._ They were right. Well, here goes nothing.

…

…

 _ **File 1 Loaded**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I actually don't know what to put here, so... Uh. Check out my other story, The Narrator, for a depressing prequel to this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Edit: I just wanted to say this, and I haven't finished the newest chapter yet, so I guess I'll just put it here. I hate it when Frisk gets no credit for doing anything, and people have to save their life multiple times. I don't know why, put it really, really annoys me, and I know people have saved Frisk's life in this story, and people are going to help them again in the future, but they still deserve recognition for doing the right thing, and being a good person. That is all x2.


	21. Fi-Re-Do

Fi-Re-do

(And A Surprise Thing That's Really Bad and Not Relevant. At all. The Chapter Is Really Only About 2.3k Words Long, but That Thing on the End Adds A Ton to the Word Count.)

(It's a pun.)

* * *

"PLEASE!" You… You traveled back in time. Undyne sprinted back into the house, and everyone else was exactly where they were about 5 minutes ago. You looked over at Sans. He was staring at you, while stopping Papyrus from running into the house. You didn't have time to spare, you had to go save Monster Kid. You ran away from Toriel, into the house. She cried out for you, _along with Papyrus,_ and she started running after you. The house was on fire this time, and you saw Undyne running up the stairs. She didn't notice you, _or at least she pretended not to,_ and ran straight to, and into, Sans's room. You ran up the stairs. Toriel was following shortly behind.

"What are you doing, my child? Please, come back down, it is not safe for you in here!" There were some spots on the stairs covered in fire, and the ceiling had collapsed in a lot of places, and you were just trying to be quick. When you made it to the top of the stairs, you opened up the door to Papyrus's room. The ceiling hadn't collapsed yet, and the room was empty. You heard Undyne scream, like she did last time. _I wonder what Flowey's going to think about all of this._ You were confused. Wouldn't Flowey… Never mind, finding Monster Kid is more important. Papyrus's walls were covered in a lot of fire, along with the ceiling. The floor and ceiling had collapsed partially, but for the most part, they were intact. Undyne had probably not done a thorough inspection of the room, so maybe Monster Kid was somewhere in here. You heard Toriel coming up the stairs. _What was she doing? She's going to get seriously injured._ You took a step into the room. The ceiling was starting to come down. You really had to hurry up. You took a few more steps. You heard a crashing sound from the living room. You took a few more steps.

"Monster Kid?" You called out, _quietly._ You heard the ceiling shift. … You didn't hear Monster Kid respond. Toriel hugged you.

"Are you okay, my child?" You nodded, and she let go of you. "Let us leave this dangerous place. The Royal Dogs will show up soon, and we do not to be involved with this." You shook your head. "No, we need to leave, it is very dangerous in here, and you need-" _You didn't have time for this. You ran away from her, into the hallway._ You didn't want to, but you didn't have a choice. You started running across the hallway, avoiding all of the holes and fires, until you reached Sans's door. You opened it up, and walked inside. You continued walking until you made it to the other end of the room, where you saw Flowey again. He looked up at you.

"Well, looks like someone's a little early th-" _Didn't. have. time. for. this._ You really didn't

"Where's Monster Kid?" They seemed surprised.

"I don't know who you're talking about." They were smiling. _They were lying._

" _Stop lying, you little twerp. Or should I say, demon monster."_ They laughed. Undyne was wrapped up in some vines next to him.

"Great impersonation kid, but you're not tricking me. I've seen you, having "fun", and making pointless conversation. Do you-" _I interrupted them, and laughed. It was a cold, shallow, quiet laugh._

" _How about you just shut up, you inconsiderate fart face." They looked shocked._

"H-How did you know… I… Y-You're lying! I shouldn't've have b-believed you in the last timeline. It's… A… **Trick**! Y-Yes! I'll be b-back soon… Bye." He went back into the ground, and let Undyne free. Toriel ran towards you from the door, and hugged you.

"Are you alright?" You nodded your head. Where was Monster Kid? You had no idea. Were they alright? You had to check the rest of the house.

"Where's Monster Kid?" Toriel seemed slightly worried.

"I am sure they are alright. How about we go find him?" You nodded your head, and continued back to the hallway, _completely ignoring Undyne taking a picture of you and posting it on the undernet._ Just as you entered the main room again, the Royal Dogs ran into the house, and started spraying their fire extinguishers everywhere. They completely ignored you as they came upstairs, spraying everything with fire extinguishers, and throwing water buckets everywhere. They walked right past you into Sans room, where they started talking to Undyne. Toriel looked better. You you both started walking down the hallway, and checked Papyrus's room again. They weren't there. You went back downstairs, and into the kitchen. Monster Kid wasn't there. You weren't sure where else to look. "How about we go back outside and see if maybe Monster Kid escaped?" _You didn't have a better plan,_ _so_ you agreed, and walked out the front door to see Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys standing there. Sans walked over to you.

"so, find the kid?" Toriel and you shook your heads. "oh, well that makes sense. i found him first." _Then why didn't he-_ Toriel pat him on the head. Sans laughed. "yeah, they're probably at home now, safe with… well, they said their parents weren't home, but they're a lot safer than they would be here. anyways, didja stop flowey?" Toriel looked concerned. Sans nodded. "oh, yeah, we saw flowey when we jumped out the window. monster kid wanted to go see them, but i decided against that." _A wise decision._ "so… our house is burnt down." Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne walked over to you.

"SO… IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" _Wow, looks like someone actually cares how you're feeling. That's incredible._ Papyrus looked over everyone's body. "WOWIE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE IT OUT WITHOUT A SCRATCH! GOOD JOB EVERYONE! FRISK, WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU RUNNING IN I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WERE GOING TO… NEVER MIND, EVERYTHING TURNED OUT FINE." He thought you were going to… Everybody went silent for a couple of seconds, before Undyne picked you up. This was all so familiar…

"Yeah, all thanks to this kid! They saved my life!" Papyrus and Alphys looked curious. Undyne was about to say something, but she stopped herself, and did a _fake_ cough. "From… The fire. They saved me from the fire. It was… Uh… very dangerous. I even posted it on the undernet. It's pretty cool." She put you down. Papyrus nodded, but Alphys looked slightly suspicious. "So… What do we do now?" Everyone went silent. They were _presumably_ thinking. Papyrus spoke up.

"WELL, WE OBVIOUSLY CAN'T STAY AT OUR HOUSE." He pointed to Sans. _Great observation, buddy._ Alphys laughed nervously?

"W-Well, you all c-could stay at my place. I-It's pretty huge, and… I m-mean, you don't have to." Sans put his arm around Alphys. She looked uncomfortable.

"that's a great idea alphys. i'm sure the king never comes to visit the royal scientist to see what she's doing, so harboring an illegal human there is a great idea." Alphys nodded. "so, let's get going." Alphys was confused. _So was everyone else._

"B-But, I thought-" Sans shrugged.

"i mean, we can't keep them here forever. they have to go back to the surface eventually, and the sooner they meet the king, the better." Everyone went silent. Toriel pat you on the head. _Well, looks like they're going to be very surprised when… It happens._ You heard some footsteps behind you, so you turned around. There was a small crowd behind Toriel, including Monster Kid. _Looks like Sans wasn't lying._ They ran over to you.

"Yo, there's a rumor going around that you saved Undyne's life. Is that true?" Undyne bent down next to you, and nodded. Sans looked annoyed. Monster Kid started jumping up and down, spinning. "That's, like, awesome!" _Looks like he wasn't even going to ask you how you did it._ Sans walked over to you, and Monster Kid looked up at him, spinning and jumping up and down even faster. "And you totally saved my life! Thanks a skele-ton!" Sans laughed. _Heard it about one million times._ Sans pat Monster Kid on their head.

"it looks like you brought a small crowd." Sans was looking behind Toriel now, at all of the people. Sans sighed. "what do you all want?" They looked surprised. One of the monsters spoke up. _*sigh* Looks like these aren't the same monsters from the "party"._

"So… I just came because I wanted to see the damage." The strange, short, long monster walked over to the door, _not before bumping into everyone else,_ and shook his head. "Meh, I've seen worse." They turned to you. All of the other monsters were talking to each other, except Sans who was _snickering_ , and watching you. "Soooo…. Awkwarrrd." _You couldn't handle Jerry anymore, or anyone like Jerry in general. Ever._ Jerry? That name made you feel bad for some reason. Well, they were being… Slightly rude, _and you didn't really want to talk to them anymore_ , so you waved bye to them, and walked over to Sans. "Jerry" then pulled out a bag of _popato chisps,_ and started eating.

"so… that was unexpected." You nodded. "hey, guys," Sans was talking to _your family_ now. They turned towards him, away from the monsters they were talking to before. "ready to go, or… not? we're ready." He put an arm around you. Toriel spoke for the group.

"Just a moment Sans, we're talking to these… interesting monsters." _Interesting? You gave a very quiet laugh._ Sans nodded, and everyone started saying goodbye. A few seconds later everyone turned around _. Well, everyone_ _you cared about_ turned around.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU'RE IN SUCH A HURRY SANS, BUT IF YOU INSIST." Sans nodded, and started walking backwards toward a cave in the distance. Alphys looked concerned.

"Erm, S-Sans, the walk is very long, and… W-Well, I don't think this is completely necessary. Y-You know, with your…" Sans was staring straight at Alphys now, while continuing to walk backwards. "N-Nevermind." _She was probably talking about… No, how would she… Never mind, it was a stupid thought._ Everyone continued walking.

…

A minute or two later, you _finally_ reached the cave entrance. It was a lot farther than you expected. Sans was still walking backwards, and everyone else was walking next to you, silently. Sans was the one doing all the talking. "so, it's pretty dark in here." Everyone nodded. They seemed bored. _Already? This trip was going to be terrible for them._ "wow, you guys are party poopers. this is going to be great fun! don't worry about it, the kid will be perfectly fine." They nodded again. _They weren't that worried about you right now, they were just extremely bored. Well, I guess I've been slightly disrespectful to Papyrus, who was energetically doing his walk, talking back with Sans._

"SO, SANS, HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" Sans laughed.

"uh, well, our house burnt down. so, that wasn't great." _How was he still walking backwards?_ You were currently walking over a waterfall. It was quiet except for the occasionally talking. _Almost peaceful. It was a pretty short waterfall though, so you ended up on the other side almost immediately._ It was nice while it lasted. "and the whole su-" Sans shrugged. "i dunno, it's been pretty bad." Papyrus nodded. You were walking through a weird sea-weed like plant now. Undyne _actually_ said _something._

"Everyone be careful, this plant is endangered, so try to be careful while walking through it. Right Alph?" Alphys laughed _awkwardly,_ and Sans started giggling. Undyne looked over at him angrily. "What are YOU laughing at?" You had already made it to the other side of the plants. You saw a weird, sea-horse like… creature up ahead, with huge muscles. _Aaron was far more interesting than this stupid conversation._

"yeah, scientifically delicious." Undyne looked confused, but she didn't have enough time to respond to what he said before you arrived at another, much deeper waterfall. _Sans had somehow managed to stop just in front of the waterfall. He turned around._ "so… what do we do about this?" Undyne ran over to some lily pads sitting in the corner of a room off to the side, and threw them in the water. They grew to make a bridge, and everyone was amazed. Well, Sans wasn't, but _that's just Sans for you._ "cool." _So convincing._ _"_ so, in the next room there is this weird muscly creep that you should all probably try and stay away from, so… be 'warned'. ooohhhh." You walked across the lily pads one-by-one with everyone else, behind sans and in front of Toriel. Aaron was... _floating_ on the other side. "hey mr. muscles." Aaron flexed.

"Heya ;-)" Sans looked up at him.

"so, what do you want?" Aaron flexed _. Again._

"Nothing mu-" Sans interrupted him. _It's for the best._

"ok, if you don't want anything, we'll be on our way." Aaron _floated_ over to Undyne.

"Nah, how about a flexing competition with Mrs. Undyne ;-)." Undyne rolled her eyes.

"First of all, it's not "Mrs. Undyne", it's just "Undyne." Second of all," She leaned in close to Aaron. "challenging me to a flexing competition will only end in your loss." Aaron crossed his arms, and _they did something and stuff and things and blaugh._ You walked over to Sans.

"about 10 minutes." 10 minutes? _10 minutes?_ "yep. 10 minutes." Sans leaned against the wall, while everyone else watched Undyne and Aaron's _weird flexing competition thing._ "so, since we have a couple minutes to talk, and i don't want to talk about anything too important with everyone in earshot, so how about we discuss something i know is on your mind." _It was going to be something stupid again._

"when are we going to get some decent food around here? i'm starving." _Predictable,_ but you couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow! You guys are awesome. I actually can't believe the support that this story has gotten. To celebrate my 56 follower, 36 favorite milestone, I'll show you a **_DELETED SCENE_** from chapter 3. I think it's hilarious how terrible the first couple of chapters were, so to celebrate, I'll be posting a terrible, terrible idea that I had. Basically, if I would've used what I'm going to paste next for chapter 3, the entire story would've been really, really, reeaaaalllly bad, and it would've made no sense. Slightly worse than how it is now. Well, here you go. (I regret nothing.)

Super Special Chapter 3 deleted scene thing that was terrible:

* * *

"Who are you?" You replied back.

The figure seems to get visibly worried.

"you... don't remember me? and I gotta say, no matter how clueless you were, good job ruining a good joke, frisk"

Wait... Was this guy serious? How did he know my...

"look, frisk, I know you may have no idea what's going on right now, but we need to go. i care about you, ok? so don't go dying on me. just take my hand, and we can go."

You had no idea what to do. Should you stay and wait for Toriel, who you were loving more and more every second, or should you go with this sans gu- Wait...

"Is your name Sans?" You asked.

Sans looked like he was going to explode with relief. Not sure how you can be that relieved, but that's seriously what be looked like right now.

"ok, so at least you know my name. that's a good start. you're probably wondering why you don't remember me, or tori, or really anyone at all besides maybe their name. and, well, I have no idea, but like I said before, nows not the best time to chat. how about you just grab my hand before i grab yours. i dont wanna do this, kid, but its kinda important."

You were so confused, you didn't even know who Sans or Toriel were, but you felt you could trust them both. You decided to go with Sans because he was more... Direct, than Toriel... Wait, did Sans call Toriel Tori? Whatever, you reached your hand out and grabbed Sans.

"thanks for trusting me kid. now, I gotta be honest with you, i was kinda close to you in the past, and we were practically best friends, but our relationship was... messed up. we kinda only talked about a lot of ..sad things. the reason we did this is complicated, and you wouldn't understand, so no point in explaining that fully right now. the reason I'm telling you all this is because, recently, you just exposed some of your... darker secrets, so people are probably going to want to kiss you, and hug you, and make you feel better. they hate themselves for even remotely hating you, or fearing your, or anything, so can you just try and pretend like you understand? say stuff like-"

"Sans." You said, almost crying.

"uh. yeah" Sans said,

"You took so long explaining everything, that by the time you were done, I already hated myself again." You said, fighting back your tears.

"yeah, well, better than not remembering at all, right?"

You nod. Yes. Of course it was. Just. The feeling of everyone hating you made you cry at full force.

"i hate to do this to ya kid, especially at this moment, but, now would be a great time to travel back, so yeah. sorry in advance."

"Sans, 1 question." You said, hating yourself, feeling like you were a demon, and barely being able to breath from how bad you felt.

"i think i already know what it is, but go ahead." Sans said, feeling like a terrible friend.

"Sans... Did I try to hurt any of you in the past. I felt like I did something wrong, but..."

"uh." Sans was not expecting this.

"Sans, answer the question." You said, trying to be serious while also sounding terrible and heartbroken at what you thought you knew the answer was gonna be.

"this may be hard to believe, but, you, being controlled by chara, if you know who they are have.." he sighed. Frisk was not gonna like hearing this. "have... killed everyone."

"..." You didn't say anything.

"any response... at all?" They should've left by now, but _Sans didn't wanna bring his tortured, suffering friend who is only slowly remembering anything about there life back into a situation where they would hate themselves no matter what._ Besides, they did have to explain to everyone what exactly they did. Sans was the only one to know so far exactly what Frisk did, so he knew what was coming. Yeah, Sans trusted the kid, and thought they were his best friend, but that didn't mean what they did in the past wasn't messed up. Frisk was good at explaining, and getting people to feel empathetic towards them, even if they didn't want either of those abilities. But, that's not why Sans liked to call Frisk his best friend. Sans liked to call Frisk his best friend because Frisk liked to call them there best friend. That may not make sense, but Frisk thinking Sans and them are close enough for them to talk to Sans about some of things they did. It made Sans laugh, it made Sans cry, it was the saddest childhood Sans had ever heard about, but Frisk was always so optimistic and, well, nice. Sure, Frisk might've done some stupid things in the past, and they might've made a few mistakes here and there, but overall, Frisk was the nicest person they new. (Ignoring Papyrus, but even then, Sans doesn't know how Papyrus would react being in a situation similar to frisk.) Besides, even if none of that is true, (and it is,) they had made Sans actually care about life again by promising to never reset. And they still haven't broken that promise. Although, something else suspicious is happening to the timeline, and it's not Frisk. Though, Sans didn't want to worry Frisk about all of that right now. He just wanted them to be stress free for a while. Although, that may be a little difficult with the whole, you know, telling everyone your a semi-god with the ability to kill them all without anything stopping them part. Especially the part where they did do it in the past. But that was almost entirely Chara, so Sans stressed out when they found Frisk blaming herself for it. Which, was, unfortunately... Almost all of the time. Yeah, Frisk kinda hated herself. Sometimes they wished they could go visit they're mom, because they felt like them becoming distant, and them trying to kill themselves because of their terrible parenting was on them, and not Frisk's human parents. Who he despised. He's probably never going to meet them, but he thinks that's ok. If he did, he didn't think Frisk would have human parents anymore. So. Yeah.

"uh, frisk?" Sans was starting to really worry about Frisk. They had... Stopped moving.

"heyo! frisk!" Sans felt frisks heart at this point. It wasn't beating.

"frisk... please? wake up." Sans was not feeling well at all. He knows what he has to do, and he deeply regrets it.

"frisk, as a friend, if you don't wake up soon, I might... Have to kill you to get you to reload a save." Sans was a terrible friend. Not even flinching while holding his best friends seemingly dead body

.

"here goes nothing..."

You wake up fast, and scared, seeing Sans over your body.

" oh good job me! im the best friend there ever was. about to kill an alive, innocent person.

"Sans..."

* * *

And that was the end of the chapter. Pretty great, huh? I hate it so much. It goes into like 3rd person, the commas are terrible, and it has Sans almost kill Frisk over her passing out, and I don't know. At least I knew not to put this in the story. Man, that was only about 2 weeks ago. That's sad. Anyways, each chapter I right is slowly increasing my writing skill, and everyone that is reading this is keeping me motivated to keep writing more. Or should I say, keeping me **determined.**

Again, thank you all for your support, and I hope the story doesn't turn out like that. C'ya.


	22. sorry

sorry.

* * *

For the remainder of the 10 minutes, you stood silently next to Sans watching the _"flexing"_ competition. It was… _certainly interesting._ Papyrus and Alphys seemed to enjoy it, but Toriel had stopped watching within the first minute. You could understand why.

When the _"time"_ was up, it wasn't clear which person had won. They kind of just… Stopped, and Aaron _floated_ away. Everyone was confused except Undyne. "UNDYNE, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Papyrus was squinting when Undyne turned to him.

"Well, you see, we tied." _You can't tie at a flexing competition._ Everyone clearly had no idea how that was possible. Well, Papyrus looked like he _might've_ gotten it, but that was about it. Sans shrugged and stood back up.

"welp, if you're done with your mandatory flexing, i think it's time to continue. ready?" _Sans didn't wait for a response._ He started walking forwards, facing everyone. _Why does he do this?_ You walked through a room with more _"_ lily pads _"_ and arrived in a room with light blue _echo flowers_ sitting on the ground, and sparkling stones on the ceiling. You could hear the echo flowers repeating wishes made by the monsters. You felt guilty. Everyone went through this room very quickly. The next room was a small dock with a giant pond surrounding it. There was this _weird pink thing_ in the water to the left of the entrance. Sans walked over to it. "ok everyone, step on one at a time in an orderly fashion. don't move while submerging, and make sure to fashion your seatbelt." _Ha ha, hilarious._ Toriel and Alphys looked concerned, _but they didn't have time to voice their complaints before Sans stepped on the "monster" and went straight into the water._ A second later, _it_ came back up, and _spoke._

"Who's next?" Papyrus excitedly walked over to the monster, and stepped on it's face. It sunk underwater, and came back up a second later. _This seemed a little suspicious._ Undyne then picked up Alphys and sat her on the monster's head. They sunk underground. This went on again for Undyne (Who was more than happy to _step on their face,_ and Toriel, _who was very nervous._ ) You cautiously walked over to the monster, and _stepped on its face._ It was looking straight at you. Everyone had gone on it, so-

"Here we go!" It went straight down immediately, right into the water, before instantly popping back up some place completely different where all your friends were standing. The monster spit out a… Solid, golden coin before retreating back into the water. You picked the coin up, and put it into your pocket. Toriel gestured for you to come to her, when Sans started walking away again. Everyone followed. You noticed that nobody was even slightly wet.

"Sans." Sans looked over at you, surprised. "Why aren't we wet?" Sans laughed, and then shrugged.

"no idea." Toriel looked confused too, but she didn't say anything. _Great answer, Sans._ You passed through the next room quickly, which had a weird crystal covering cheese on a table, and another echo flower. There was a mouse hole behind the table.

 _ **Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal… It fills you with determination.**_

You followed Sans into the _next room,_ where there was a telescope up against the wall, _a beautiful formation of crystals on the bottom wall, which you can see,_ and a pitch black hallway leading to… _Somewhere._ There was a _marshmallow looking_ person standing outside the hallway, watching everyone as you passed it. Sans kept walking until you arrived at a small body of water, that _Sans just walked over_? Everyone followed him over. _You can just walk over it?_ You didn't know why Chara was so surprised. _Nevermind._ _Anyways,_ the next room you arrived at had five different paths all leading in different directions. Sans was walking straight _back,_ when you saw a white ghost fade in existence close to you. It was Napstablook.

"hello, i…" Everyone was looking at Napstablook now. He sunk down slightly. "i… never mind i see you're busy. i'll just be on my way." You shook your head. They looked worse, for some reason. "i'm sorry for bothering you." They started fading away, when Papyurs ran over to them. Napstablook looked frightened.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT A BOTHER, FEEL FREE TO "HANG OUT" WITH US FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!" Napstablook faded back in, and nodded.

"i'm sorry. it's just that…" Napstablook was looking at you. "are you the same person that strongfish91 posted about on the undernet?" _She really did it, huh?_ Undyne took a step next to you, and nodded. _For someone that knew you were possessed, she clearly wasn't showing it._ You must've looked uncomfortable, because Napstablook started apologizing. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" Undyne put her hand around you. _At all._

"You don't need to apologize at the end of every sentence, it's fine." Napstablook nodded, and Sans walked over to them. Napstablook floated away slightly.

"so, it's been a while, hasn't it, blooky." Napstablook looked uncomfortable, and nodded slowly. _Again._ Sans took a step closer to Napstablook. _They were almost touching._ Napstablook looked down at the ground, and floated away from Sans. "hey, don't be like that. how've you been?"

"sorry. i've been fine." Sans chuckled. _He's such a jerk._ Alphys and Toriel were standing back, while everyone else was really close to Napstablook. They looked very nervous. Everyone else was watching Napstablook and Sans. _Napstablook looked like they were going to faint. Well, they can't faint, because they're a ghost, but you know what I meant._

"so... what do you wanna do now, naps." Napstablook stayed still.

"what do you mean?" Napstablook looked up at Sans. _What was he doing?_

"i mean, we can't just leave yet, that would be rude. what do you wanna do next?" … _Napstablook blinked._

"i'm sorry for making you stop. you don't have to stay." Papyrus _ran_ in front of Napstablook.

"NONSENSE, WE'RE IN NO RUSH!" Napstablook looked over at you. You nodded. They looked back at Papyrus. "HERE, BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING TOO AMAZINGLY, SPECTACULARLY FUN, HOW ABOUT YOU MEET EVERYONE FIRST!" _Napstablook was about to say something, but they stopped themselves before even starting. They really didn't want to be rude._ Papyrus turned Napstablook to Undyne, who was standing next to you. "SO, FIRST WE HAVE UNDYNE, WHO IS SUPER COOL AND… WELL, YOU ALREADY KNEW WHO THEY WERE, BUT STILL, SHE IS DEFINITELY SUPER COOL!" Undyne was standing next to you.

"Yeah! I totally am!" Napstablook nodded, _again._ Undyne then jumped up at Papyrus and gave him a hi-five. _Yeah, just ignore Bl- Napstablook, they're completely fine._ Napstablook looked back at Papyrus.

"AND THEN WE HAVE TORIEL, WHO IS ALSO SUPER COOL AND AMAZING!" Papyrus pointed to Toriel, who was standing next to you. Alphys was… hiding? behind her. Toriel waved at Napstablook. They looked up at her.

"hello." Toriel was smiling.

"Hello." _What a meaningful conversation._ You thought you saw a small smile forming at the sides of Napstablook's mouth, _but that was probably just your imagination._ Papyrus then looked around for a second, before looking at Sans.

"SANS, WHERE IS ALPHYS?" Sans pointed at Toriel. Papyrus looked confused, and Napstablook looked even more upset. _Somehow._

"she's behind tory." Alphys laughed awkwardly, before Toriel stepped out from in front of her. Alphys looked straight at Napstablook.

"oh… it's you." Alphys looked terrible. "i didn't think i would ever see you back here again." ? Napstablook looked like they were about to burst out crying.

"H-Hey, it's… I'm… I wasn't trying to… I mean, hi." Alphys sounded _even more_ nervous _than usual._ Alphys and Napstablook hadn't moved.

"hello." Napstablook sounded… _Cold._ Everyone else was silent, _even Sans._

"L-Listen, I never w-wanted to… They a-abandoned me too, a-" Napstablook started crying.

"no, they… i should've… they didn't abandon… i…" They started fading away. "i'm sorry." They were gone, and everyone was staring at Alphys. She looked like she was going to cry, too. _I hate them so much._ What had Alphys done to- _Not Alphys._ … Sans walked over to her.

"uh… it's going to be fine, you should go talk to them." Sans pat Alphys on the head, and Alphys looked up at him. She shook her head. "now, listen, we can't just leave naps like that. you gotta go talk to them." Alphys nodded, _slowly,_ and took a step away from Sans. "right now would probably be the best time." Alphys nodded, _again,_ and then quickly started walking towards one of the paths in the middle of the room. _Alphys was going to totally screw this up._ Sans looked at everyone else. _What was Alphys going to say?_ "so…" _They were probably going to stutter a lot and not really apologize or talk about anything._ "how's everyone holding up?" _You started walking towards Napstablook's house, when Sans stepped in front of you._ "not so f-" _You didn't have time for his shenanigans. You pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately, he insisted on standing directly in front of you._ "how ab-"

" _How about you leave me alone?" You weren't smiling. He looked slightly surprised, but then shrugged. Unfortunately, he didn't move out of your way._

"watcha doin'?"

" _Trying to be a good person." Sans blinked. "So, can you get out of my way, Sans?" Sans scratched his skull, and then took a step to the left._ Did they just… _"Thank you." I wanted to add on a sarcastic comment, but you didn't really have a lot of time, so you kept walking towards Napstablook's house._

 _When you arrived, you knocked on the door… No one answered. You knocked on it again. … Alphys opened it, looking at you from the other side. They seemed surprised to see you._

"O-Oh, now's not-" _You could see Napstablook in the corner of the room._

" _I know about Mettaton, so, could you just let me in?" Alphys seemed shocked._ Mettaton? Who's Mettaton? _It's not that important right now._

"H-How do you know about that?" _Napstablook was no longer crying. They were looking at you from their current position._

" _Can you let me in?" Alphys was really annoying you right now. She waited a second before opening the door for you. You walked inside towards Napstablook. They looked terrible. "I know how you feel right now." Napstablook was right in front of you. "I know about… "Mettaton""._ Napstablook looked surprised. _"And I just wanted to say…"_ Napstablook was looking down at you. _"I know it's hard to get over someone so close. I know it's difficult to pretend like they never existed." You took a deep breath. "In my case, I was even the cause of it… But, you weren't. You didn't cause them to leave. You aren't a terrible person. You're not… me." You could see a slight smile forming at the edge of Napstablook's mouth. "Just… Don't worry. Everything… E-Everything is going to be… Fine."_

"i… don't know what to say." … _Napstablook floated closer to the ground. This has been enough. You sighed, and turned around to leave, when you saw… Sans standing behind you. You started smiling._

" _Hi, you tr-"_ Sans interrupted them.

"what do you mean get over someone close?" _You sighed._

" _None of your business." Alphys was standing behind Sans._

"uh, well, frankly, i know from past experience that you are a little… crazy, so, i'm afraid your judgement is slightly worse than mine. i think i know what's my "business."" … They weren't going to talk anymore. Your smile faded away. Sans took a step towards you. "do you know?" … I decided to Shake my head, and _not give away my secret._ "well, i-"

" _This isn't about me, it's about Napstablook."_ Sans nodded, and looked over at Napstablook.

"so… has mettaton never came to visit you?" _Wow._ Napstablook nodded. "uh, wow, that's not very nice." Napstablook wasn't smiling anymore. "uh, well, there's no reason to dwell over the past, like… uh… "frisk" said, so how about we all calm down, and try some nice, family, snail gambling." Napstablook laughed quietly. "great, now, there's only one more thing left to discuss." Napstablook looked slightly worried. _Here comes sarcastic Sans. Yay._

"do you take cash or credit?" You laughed, along with Sans and Napstablook. You looked over at Alphys.

 _She wasn't laughing._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** sorry for releasing this later than usual.


	23. Self Centered

Self Centered

* * *

Napstablook followed Sans back outside. You started to follow them once they had left, but Alphys had stopped you. She seemed… _Very worried._

"F-Frisk, we need to talk." You were standing in front of them, _right next to the open door._ You saw Napstablook and Sans _"standing"_ outside, watching you. You pointed to them, which made Alphys look at them. She walked over to the door. "C-Can we have a minute alone?" Sans nodded, and gestured for Napstablook to follow him over to everyone else. Napstablook looked a lot better than they had just minutes earlier. _That's… Probably good._ Chara was being a lot nicer than usual. _I'm just trying to keep you from freaking out and trying to do something stupid again._ … Alphys turned back towards you. She looked worried. "O-Okay, Frisk, you said that you w-would tell me what was going on a c-couple of days ago. I think now w-would be a great time." She was going to find out eventually. _I mean, you already told Undyne, and she's bound to tell Alphys eventually._ Were they agreeing with you? _Sure, whatever._ Alphys was waiting for a response. You would tell them about Chara, but you weren't going to… tell them… about… You felt a lot worse all of a sudden. It must've been obvious, because Alphys looked even more worried. You shifted your glance towards the floor. She started tapping her fingers together, _awkwardly._ You were starting to shake. _Might as well get this over with._ You took a deep breath, and looked back up at her.

"I..." Alphys was shaking also. _You should really just hurry up._ "I… Am possessed." Alphys froze. You heard a knock on the door, so you went over to open it. Sans was standing on the other side.

"and we have to give them all of our support and kindness to make it through tough times." Sans walked over to Alphys, and put his arm around her. You could see Napstablook talking with Papyrus from outside. _That makes sense. Papyrus is kind of like Mettaton, except he's actually nice._ Alphys nodded.

"Wh-Who else knows?" Sans shrugged.

"toriel & undyne. well, the flower might know too, but i'm not sure." Alphys looked up at Sans, terrified. "welp, i'm ready to go back outside. how about you, frisk?" You nodded. "great. c'mon alphys, you too." Sans started walking outside. You followed him, but stopped when Alphys didn't move. Sans turned back towards her. "really, it's not a big deal." Alphys took a step away from you.

"B-But, Undyne told me about th-the incident with the monster kid, and it didn't seem l-like it wasn't a big deal." You leaned against the wall. You were a terrible person. Sans took a step towards Alphys after looking at you. Even he seemed worried.

"alphys, it's fine, they aren't going to hurt anyone." Alphys took another step back.

"How do you know they aren't tr-tricking us? I m-mean, what if they aren't actually p-possessed? They have gotten s-seemingly violent in the past, randomly, a-and-" Sans took another step closer. _…_ _This is ridiculous._

"alphys, why can't you just trust me? i believe them, so why shouldn't you?" Alphys took another step back. She was now up against the wall.

"I… I barely know you, why should I trust you? S-Sure, we met once in the past, b-but-" Sans seemed shocked.

"barely knew me? we spent years working together as assistance for... the old royal scientist. how can you say you barely knew me?" Alphys looked really confused. Sans suddenly looked really discouraged. "do you not… ?" Alphys shook her head. sans ran his hand down his face. "never mind, it was just a stupid error… on… my part… whatever, i'll leave you alone now. i _wouldn't know_ how "depressed" and "terrible" you _always_ feel, knowing that _nothing_ matter. knowing that no one remembers. knowing that all of this is probably just… pointless." You are an awful person. You hate yourself, so much.

… Alphys looked up at Sans, confused. "whatever. i'm going back outside." He walked out the front door, leaving you alone with Alphys. _This is incredibly silly. Why was Alphys being so resistant? You couldn't handle the stupidity anymore. You stood up and walked over to Alphys. They were terrified._

" _Alphys, Alphys, Alphys… I know you are probably very frightened by me, and you should be, but that doesn't mean you have to treat Frisk like a liar, or a terrible person. Would you like to see them try and kill themselves again, or do you really think of other people's feelings so little, that all you care about is how people view you, and how a situation would affect you, and your feelings?" Alphys took a step towards you. Good, making some progress at least._

"Wh-Why should I trust you?" _Are you kidding me? Well, if they really want to know._

" _Because if I wanted to, I could've killed all of you at any point. Also, the way you're acting is making me kind of hate you, just to let you know." Alphys was silent. "Listen, don't ask how, but I know about the determination experiments, but compared to what I've done, you've practically done nothing wrong. So, stop being so self-centered, and get over it." Alphys looked down at the ground._

"I'm s-sorry." _Great._ "I j-just-" _You already knew what she was going to say._

" _Yeah, yeah, you have depression problems too, and you have considered suicide multiple times, but in all honesty, that makes zero sense to me. You brought people back from the dead, so you feel like you should be dead?" Alphys looked stunned._ She was going to kill herself? Chara was about to say something extremely mean spirited, so you decided to step in and apologize for the way you've been acting. The change must've been obvious, because Alphys looked a lot calmer once they saw "you".

"I'm so sorry for the insults. I know you're co-" Alphys interrupted you.

"N-No, they're right, I was being ridiculous." _Really?_ "I'm still s-scared of them, but the what they said… It makes s-sense. I n-need to be more honest with people, and I need to stop being so s-self-centered. Thank you." _… That was unexpected._ Alphys was still shaking, but she no longer looked _completely terrible._ She was suicidal? She was severely underreacting to that. Wanting to kill yourself is… _What you tried to do._ …

You followed Alphys back outside of Napstablook's house toward everyone else, who were standing in the large intersection room in a small group. Everyone was talking to Napstablook about their favorite types of music. Well, everyone except Sans, who was leaning against a wall ignoring everyone. Napstablook looked nervous, but it seemed like they were having a good time. _They were even almost smiling!_

"WELL, PERSONALLY, I PREFER-" Papyrus saw you and Alphys exit the house. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH, HERE THEY COME!" Everyone watched you and Alphys walk back over to the group. You looked over at Alphys. She was about to start a sentence, but she stopped herself and just stood still. _Welp, that entire conversation was pointless. At least she isn't incredibly scared of you now._ She laughed _awkwardly,_ which made everyone else confused.

"L-Later." You nodded your head. _Everyone else stayed quiet for a second,_ before asking you about your favorite music genre.

"SO, HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF MUSIC?" Everybody went quiet for a second. You looked over at Napstablook. They _ghost_ shrugged.

"oh, i already knew they were a human, it's not really that hard to tell." You nodded, _slightly disappointed that it was incredibly easy to tell you were a human._ "sorry for disappointing you." _The second time they… Never mind._ Papyrus shrugged.

"WELL, YOU ARE VERY OBSERVANT NAPSTABLOOK, I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS A HUMAN THE FIRST TIME I SAW IT!" Napstablook nodded. "SO, FRISK, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE GENRE OF MUSIC?" You weren't sure, you hadn't really listened to music in a long time. You shrugged. _Papyrus didn't take "no" for an answer._ "WELL, IF YOU AREN'T SURE, HERE ARE A FEW OPTIONS FOR YOU TO CHOOSE FROM: ROCK, HIP HOP, OR COUNTRY." … _Just choose one._ You weren't sure which one you should choose, since you didn't know what they really meant, but you decided on hip hop, _because it sounded the funniest?_ Basically.

"Uh… Hip hop?" Papyrus seemed satisfied with your answer.

"WOWIE, THAT'S A GREAT CHOICE! NOW, LET'S MOVE ON TO ALPHYS!" _Guess he wasn't going to ask why you chose hip hop._ Sans motioned for you from the wall opposite of the one everyone was standing near. You walked over to him, hearing everyone talking behind you. You followed Sans past the corner, back into Napstablook's house. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall to the left of it.

"so… how ya holding up?" You were… Fine.

"Fine." He shook his head in response.

"sure, you're totally doing "fine", except for that deep self-loathing you feel towards yourself. all the time." _Well, he has a point there._ You shook your head _back._

"No, I'm really fine, don't worry about me." Sans chuckled, and shook his head.

"yeah, i totally won't worry about you, after that attempt at suicide everyone seems to be ignoring. monsters don't really… take a clue, if you know what i mean. they aren't the best at telling when someone needs help. they tend to just play it off as silliness, or a mistake, unless the person directly states it." _That's…_ "for example, chara obviously needed help when they were still alive, but no one offered it to them. no one perceived them as a danger to themselves, or others. when they poisoned their dad's cake, no one suspected it to be on purpose, and they didn't think it was a big deal. it was." _Yeah, it… definitely… wasn't an accident._ Sans shrugged. "same with you. you attempt to kill yourself, and everybody seems to think it was just "something that happened", and that it "wasn't a big deal." He blew out a puff of air. "they're wrong, but what am i to do? i'm just some lazy slacker." he shrugged _again._

"It's really not… That big of a deal." Sans shook his head, _for the millionth time._

"yeah, keep telling everyone that, because they'll believe you." He looked down at the ground. "they'll believe you. i don't believe you." Sans paused for a couple of seconds. "i mean, why else would you've reset when you were on the surface?" _Oh, so that's what this is about._ "i'm worried about you," _You rolled your eyes. Oh, sure, I definitely believe you._ "and it would be great if you could tell me why you did it."

" _Actually, I reset."_ He nodded.

"figures." A couple more seconds passed. "but, why?" _You frowned._

" _You know, really, it's a_ _ **hilarious**_ _story, honestly. I know you probably haven't noticed, but the notebook in your jacket doesn't have exactly 512 sheets anymore. It's missing... a couple."_ What? … Sans seemed worried. He pulled a notebook out from the inside of his jacket, and opened it up. He turned to the last page with anything written on it, and turned the page one more time. there was small bit of paper attached to one of the rings of the notebook, not attached to a full page. _Somebody_ had ripped pages out of his notebook. He seemed frustrated. Wait, didn't he give you a copy of... They must have burned in the fire. That's fine. You didn't want to read them anyways.

"what don't i know?" _You smiled._

" _Whatever. I don't want to discuss it if Frisk is going to hear it too, it would just make them feel a lot worse."_ What didn't they want you to hear?

"c'mon, it's ki-"

 _"I said no."_ Sans sighed.

"pretty please?" _You shook your head again._ He reluctantly nodded.

"well, if you're not going to explain anything to me, can Frisk at least tell me why they chose hip hop as their favorite type of music?" You shrugged.

"I'm not really sure what hip hop is, but it sounded the funniest, so…" Sans laughed.

"there we go, i wanna see more silliness out of you and less… deep hatred for yourself." You nodded. "well, i know you can't just do that, but at least try and have more fun." Sans was silent for about another minute.

"i know this may've came out of nowhere, but i have something very serious to ask chara." _Great, sarcasm, here we go!_ _Sans looked straight at you, and closed his eyes._

"why?" _What did he mean._... "why are you being so... less evil?" _... You didn't move._ Sans waited for a response from Chara... _It never came._

...

"whatever." A couple more seconds past. Sans stood up, and walked towards you. "i'll get an explanation from you eventually." _..._ Another minute passed of silence, before Sans spoke again. "frisk?" You looked up at him. "i just wanted to let you know, again, that we all care about you. a lot. even though we're not that great at showing it, it's important for you to know that we would never abandon you, or leave you, or do anything like that. No matter what." You knew what he was talking about. You were sure he was right, but you didn't know if you deserved it. you- "stop. i know what you're thinking, and you need to stop." he put one his left hand on your shoulder. _He was clearly uncomfortable._ "i don't know how to convince you to stop thinking about it, but i can tell you that we're all here now. we're all alive. we're all your friend. hell, we were basically family at one point, and-" You hugged Sans. He was surprised, and uncomfortable, but he didn't push you away.

...

There was a knock on the door, before it immediately opened.

"What are you nerds doing in there?" It was Undyne. She looked over at you and Sans, hugging each other. After you saw her, you and Sans immediately let go of each other. She smiled. "Well, whatever you two are doing in here, it doesn't seem like it's any of my business, so..." Sans chuckled.

"ha, ha, very funny." Undyne laughed, and Sans rolled his eyes. You laughed quietly, too. "ok, well, i think we're mostly done discussing frisk's depressing backstory, history, and suicide attempts that you don't seem to care about, so i guess we can come back out again." Undyne stayed quiet as Sans and you passed her while exiting the house. "aren't you coming too, alphyne?" Undyne gave a small smile.

"Whatever, let's just... head back to the group." Sans chuckled as you all walked back to everyone, who were now playing a game of would you rather. Sans looked over at you.

"do you know why napstablook got on an elevator?" You shook your head. _This is a terrible pun._

 _"To lift their spirit."_ Sans looked over at you, and chuckled.

"wow, your pun telling skill is _out of this world!"_

...

 _Okay, in all honesty, that one was a lot better._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Why did I use the most overused Napstablook and Sans related pun ever? To lift your spirits.

Badoom tish.


	24. Satisfactory Hamburger

Satisfactory Hamburger

* * *

You stayed at Napstablook's place for another half an hour before everyone decided to leave. Napstablook seemed to have a great time, and was disappointed when Papyrus told them you had to leave.

"SORRY NAPSTABLOOK, BUT IT IS ABOUT TIME FOR US TO LEAVE." Everyone talked to Napstablook, but it seemed like Napstablook and Papyrus had the best connection. They talked by far the most, and Papyrus was always the first one to answer any questions Napstablook had about… _Well, anything._ _It wasn't just Napstablook and Papyrus getting along, though, Napstablook, and, well, you, were getting along very well too._ You had no idea why, but Napstablook seemed to always want to ask you questions, and talk to you. _Maybe it was because you were the only quiet, and polite person in the entire group?_ You didn't agree with that. Toriel was much nicer than you.

"oh…" Napstablook nodded. "ok. bye." Napstablook _"waved"_ goodbye to everyone, as you all walked away. You were the last person to start to leave, but as you started to walk away, you heard Napstablook say something to you from behind. You turned around, and looked up at them. "sorry, but do you have a moment?" You nodded. You were sure they would come back for you if they got too far ahead. "ok, well, i just wanted to say that i appreciate everything you've done for me, and i hope you stay safe on your journey up ahead." _You haven't really…_ You nodded. _They… Helped you too._

" _Thank you, too."_ They smiled, and faded away.

"bye….." You turned around, and saw everyone shortly up ahead, waiting for you. You walked over to them, and Sans gave you a thumbs up. _Privacy…_ Everyone turned to Sans, who was, _again,_ leading the way.

"ready?" Everyone nodded their head. _Especially Papyrus, who seemed overenthusiastic about moving forwards._

"SO, LET US MARCH ONWARD AND UPWARDS, DOWN TWISTING PATHS AND DANGEROUS ROADS, TO OUR FINAL DESTINATION AT ALPHYS'S LABORATORY! WE MIGHT FACE FUTURE TROUBLES, AND MISCHEVIOUS JAPES, BUT NO MATTER THE PUZZLE, WE WILL ALL GET THROUGH IT! WHEN WE ARRIVE, WE WILL ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, UNTIL…" Papyrus looked over at you, and then quickly looked back ahead. "UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Sans nodded, and continued _backwards_ down a long hallway. There was a shop on your left, and _the river person_ to your right. Sans didn't turn towards them though, and _just_ kept walking.

"i know a short cut up ahead. it'll help us save some time." Everyone looked worried, but they didn't object. _A shortcut's a shortcut._ Sans looked around at everyone, and shrugged. "welp, here we go." Undyne put her left hand around the back of her neck.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" He chuckled, _and didn't say anything._ You passed through the next room with two waterfalls flowing over the path, and into an entirely black room. It was pitch dark, and you couldn't see anything. After another second of walking, you felt yourself bump into a wooden desk. You could hear some objects falling off of the desk, along with a large amount of crashing sounds. A second later, overhead lights turn on above you. You're in a large, white, _messy laboratory._ You realized that you knocked over _and broke_ some of Alphys's things, so you knelt over and started to pick them up. There were papers all over the floor, along with some broken dishes. Everyone else was still looking at Sans, who was chuckling.

"WOWIE SANS, THAT WAS A PRETTY GREAT SHORTCUT!" Sans nodded, while everyone else looked confused. Papyrus noticed you picking up Alphys's _junk_ off the floor, so he ran over to help you. "DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GLADLY HELP YOU PICK UP THE REST OF THE FALLEN OBJECTS." Papyrus knelt over next to you, and started picking up the papers and dishes. _Everyone else was still paying attention to Sans._

"S-Sans, what d-did you just-" Sans _interrupted_ Alphys.

"i know a lot of really fast shortcuts. don't worry about it." Alphys nodded, and then turned to you. Papyrus had _almost_ single-handedly picked everything back up. Alphys didn't seem to mind that almost everything from her desk had fallen onto the floor and broken. Sans walked back over to Alphys, _ignoring Undyne and Toriel._ "oops. sorry." Alphys shrugged and adjusted her glasses.

"I-It's not important." Papyrus took everything that you had in your hands, and neatly sat it back on the desk in a single pile.

"Thank you." Papyrus gave a huge smile after hearing your voice. Alphys shook her head quickly, and blushed. "Th-Thank you. T-Too." Papyrus took a large step towards Alphys, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"NO PROBLEMO!" After seeing she was uncomfortable, Papyrus took their arm off of Alphys. Sans chuckled, and Papyrus looked over at Sans angrily, before looking over at you. "SO… WHAT NOW?" The room went silent, when Sans spoke up.

"it's been a long…" Sans looked down at his wrist, _pretending to look at a watch._ "day, and i think the best thing to do for now, is to rest." Papyrus nodded his head in agreement, along with Toriel _and… Sans. Agreeing to himself?_ "welp. i'll let you all get the whole "bed" situation figured out." Sans walked over to you, and whispered something in your ear.

"hungry?" You nodded. You hadn't eaten anything _decent_ in a while, _and you wanted to see what kind of restaurants Sans eats at._ He took a step away, and started talking to everyone else again. "the kid and i are goin' out for dinner. anyone want anything?" Everyone shook their head.

"NO THANK YOU." Papyrus sounded slightly disappointed _for some reason._

"welp. your loss." Sans looked over at you, and then back over at the door. "let's go kiddo." You started following outside, while waving bye to everyone. There was a large screen to your right, currently turned off. Once you arrived outside, you felt a lot hotter. _Well, the place is called Hotlands, so…_ Sans looked back at you, and then kept walking. "so… how's your day been?" You shrugged, _even though he couldn't see you._ He shrugged back. "eh, same. having my house burn down wasn't the best way to start things off. good thing i made the extra room out of solid iron." … Sans sighed, and took a right. "too bad you didn't save earlier. maybe you could've stopped the whole thing." … "whatever, it doesn't matter too much, since we're presumably moving to the surface in the next couple of days." … _Sans took another left up ahead, and entered an elevator next to you. He didn't push any of the floor buttons, but instead just leaned against the wall._ "ya know, this whole process has been a lot more stress inducing than i expected." _You were standing against the wall opposite of him._ "to be honest, i don't know if i'm really even that excited about making it to the surface." _You shook your head._

" _Sans, I'm not going to reset. Unless…"_ Sans was staring straight at you. _"Unless everyone acts like they did last time."_ Sans looked down at the ground.

"and how exactly did we act…?" _You shook your head._ How did they…

" _Whatever. It's… Just… Whatever."_ Sans chuckled, and shook his head.

"i really don't understand you." _You shrugged._ "i mean, i used to absolutely hate you." _You closed your eyes, and gave a small laugh._ "what is it?" _You shrugged._

" _No… You didn't hate me. You didn't even know who I was then. You hated Frisk."_ Sans went silent. _"I know I shouldn't blame you, since it is my fault, but… They were crying, and sniffling, and… And you did nothing." You smiled, and opened your eyes back up. Sans was looking down at the ground, with his eyes closed. "Nothing. You didn't do anything to stop me from killing Toriel, or Undyne, or Mettaton, or… Papyrus." You took a step towards Sans. "And you're still doing nothing." Sans didn't move_ _. "_ _I don't get it. I'm the villain. I'm the one who caused you all this misery. And you're just..." You snickered. "You're just standing there. Just as lazy as always." Sans looked back up at you, and chuckled._

"eh, i believe in you kid. i think you can change." _You shook your head._

" _Why didn't you stop me?" Sans shrugged._

"i dunno. a combination of laziness, not wanting to step in, me trying to ignore the problem…" _Sans shook his head._ "and hope." _You shook your head. Again._

" _Well, I ended up killing you, and Asgore, and… Flowey. I killed everyone. Even if you did have hope, why did you end up fighting me in the end?"_

"i only ended up fighting you as a last precaution. just in case. and, even so, i still wasn't wrong to have hope." _What did he mean?_

" _No. You died. I killed you. That wasn't hope. That was ignorance." Sans took a step towards you._

"then why'd you bring us all back?" _…_ "why didn't you just leave everyone miserable, and dead. you seem to think you have to be the 'bad guy'. i don't think you understand that you've done a lot of nice things." _You stopped smiling, and Sans put his hand on your shoulder._ "so… is frisk still there, or…?" You were. _You nodded._ "great, great…" Sans took another step against the wall. "well, that was a good discussion." _You shrugged in response._ "but, i still have one more question. this has to do with your life when you were, i guess, 'alive'." _What is he talking about now?_ "from what i have written down in my notes, you were a very nice, forgiving, and generous person when you lived with tory and gorey." _Really? Tory and Gorey?_ "or, at least, that's what frisk told me. anyways, what happened? why did you try and poison your father? why did you just… stop being nice?" _… You stayed silent._ _Sans waited for a couple of minutes, before pushing a button on the elevator._ "so, if you're not going to explain why you are the way you are to me today, then can i at least ask why it seems like you care so much about frisk?" _You shook your head._

" _I don't."_ Sans laughed.

"listen, honey, you're not fooling anyone with that one." The elevator door opened, and you and Sans stepped out. You followed Sans to the right, and then up a large flight of stairs. There was a blue bunny selling _n_ ice cream to the left of the stairs, but _nobody was there to buy any. Strange._ There was a large building in front of you with the letters MTT above the door. Sans walked straight through the front door, and then over to your left. There was a large… Green monster sitting behind a desk.

"Reservations?" Sans shook his head, and walked right past the monster into a large room with _9_ tables inside. There weren't any chairs. You followed him to the top left table in the room, and stood directly across from him.

"need a seat?" You nodded, and Sans pulled two stools out from beneath the table. He slid one back underneath the table to you. Sans then sat down on the stool. You followed. "so… watcha wanna eat?" … _What were the options?_ "oh, a burger from grillby's?" You nodded. "cool. me too." He got up from the stool, and walked behind you. A minute later, he walked back in front of you, holding two plates with burgers on top. "so… want some ketchup?" You nodded your head again. _This is definitely a trick._ He passed you a bottle of ketchup. You were about to pour it on your burger, when Sans interrupted you. "hey, you might wanna make sure the cap's on tight. sometimes weirdos loosen the tops on the ketchup, and make it spill all over your food." _Weirdos. Right._ You went to tighten the lid, and sure enough, it was about to fall off. You then continued to take the bun off of your hamburger, squeeze the ketchup bottle onto it, and then place the bun back on top. _Exciting._ Sans then took the ketchup, and squirt it on his food.

"so… let's eat." You looked down at your plate, then back over at Sans's. He had taken a bite when you weren't looking. You picked up your hamburger, and took a bite.

 _It was okay. Not great, but okay._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow! 10,000 views! I think this calls for a special event, like... Um... I'll... I don't know. I'll think about it later, it'll be fine.

Anyways, thank you all so much for your continued support, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! By the way, if anyone wants a rough estimate of how many chapters are left in the story, it's simple. More than one, but less than infinity. Hope that helped!

Also, since I don't have anywhere else to put this, I'll put this here. I know most of you won't have any idea what this means, but for those of you that do, you get a cookie. So... **I hate the Keeper.** **I mean, -2 luck?! Really?** **2 health coin maximum? They're such an...** _interesting_ character.

Hope you all have a wonderful day, and I hope you all enjoy the direction in which the story will be heading. Will be heading...

Soon.


	25. Inflatable Mattresses

Inflatable Mattresses

* * *

You took a second bite from the hamburger, and looked over at Sans. _There wasn't anything on his plate._ He must've finished his already. You were still chewing, when Sans asked you another question.

"so, kiddo, do you like it?" I nodded. _It was fine._ He nodded back. "yeah, mine wasn't that great either." You were almost done eating. Sans started tapping his fingers on the table. "my brother likes hip hop too. it's not his favorite, but he likes it." _Was he still talking about that? It was just a random decision you made._ You took the last bite of your food. "i dunno. i don't have any music preferences." Sans shrugged, got up, walked over to you and picked up your plate. He then ran his _boney_ hand through your hair as he passed you. It felt… _Cold._ He appeared a second later to your right, "ready to go?" You nodded. You felt fuller than you have in a long time. "same." You got up, out of your seat, and Sans pushed the stools back under the table. You followed him out of the restaurant. The _giant_ monster behind the counter's eyes were following you as you left. You pretended not to notice. Sans stopped moving. "do you like the fountain?" You just noticed a large fountain in the middle of the lobby. It had a statue of Mettaton in the middle, and was spraying water all over the floor. Sans chuckled, and looked over at you. He stared at you for a while, before looking back up. "yeah, it's… funny." He waited a second before continuing to walk out of the building. _It's not funny._

"you're really mature for your age, not laughing at something as hilarious as that." Sans shook his head, and you walked next to him down the large staircase in front of the hotel. You were facing the ground. "unlike me, who… still tells stupid puns." You looked up at him for a second, and shook your head.

"They're not stupid." Sans nodded, slowly.

"haven't heard you talk in a while. just making sure you supported my hilarious puns." Once you arrived at the bottom of the staircase, you took a left turn towards an elevator. "do you not like to talk, or…?" You shrugged. He stayed silent. _You really don't talk much._ "just shy, i guess." You shook your head. Sans seemed slightly concerned. "am i wrong?" You shrugged again. Sans pushed the down arrow on the elevator. "sorry i haven't been talking to you so much, but chara and i have had some… important matters to discuss. i don't want to stress you out even more." The elevator opened, and you took a step inside. Sans stood next to you. _Good job!_ "ya know, you've been really brave through this whole thing so far, and i wanted to say that i'm proud of you." Sans pushed another button on the elevator. "really, i am." He shouldn't be. You put your hands in your pockets. "how weird is it? falling down a mountain, and realizing monsters were real. realizing that they weren't all terrible and horrible like everyone on the surface thinks they are." _You shook your head subtly._

"Realizing that I'm a killer." Sans put his hand around your neck, when the elevator door opened.

"you haven't done anything wrong." Sans took his arm off of you, and started walking forward. You followed shortly behind. "you're the nicest person i've ever met. somehow, even nicer than papyrus. if anything, you should be deathly scared of me." Sans started walking slightly faster. _Why should you…?_ You tapped Sans on the shoulder, and he gave out a quick, quiet laugh. "it's irrelevant right now."

…

You arrived at the lab, and walked inside behind Sans. There were several inflatable beds laying on the ground. Sans looked confused, and Alphys walked over to you.

"uh, there's only 3 beds here." Alphys laughed uncomfortably.

"W-Well, we didn't have enough beds for everyone, s-so, some people are going to h-have to share." Sans shrugged.

"ok, well, what are the pairs." Alphys tapped his fingers together.

"I think i-it's pretty self e-explanatory." Sans looked down at you.

"fair enough." You walked over to the beds with Sans. Alphys and Undyne were sharing a bed in the back, and Toriel and Papyrus were sitting in a bed by themselves. Sans nodded. "oh. i'm sharing a bed with papyrus. i guess that makes sense, but… whatever. i usually 'sleep' alone." He walked over to Papyrus's bed. _"Strangely" the position he's sitting at will leave him on the bed directly next to yours, on your side._ Looks like you were sleeping with Toriel. You walked over to her bed, and _awkwardly_ climbed on top. Everyone was still wearing their clothes they had been wearing throughout the day. _Including Sans, who was wearing a jacket._ Toriel sat up, and gave you a pat on the head, before lying back down.

"Sweet dreams," She seemed really… _sad._ "both of you." She faced the door, away from you. Alphys and Undyne were talking in bed, while Papyrus and Sans were arguing.

"NO, THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! IF YOU PUT A GHOST IN AN ELEVATOR, IT WOULDN'T BE LIFTED, IT WOULD SIMPLY PHASE RIGHT THROUGH THE FLOOR!" _Loudly._

"well, let's say that the ghost became fully corporeal." Papyrus's arms flew into the air.

"BUT SANS! THEN IT WOULDN'T BE A GHOST ANYMORE, WOULD IT!" You were still thinking about what Toriel had said. _She knows I exist. That's basically all she said._

"fine. half corporeal." Papyrus sighed, and clicked his… tongue.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE PUNS, THEN AT LEAST MAKE THEM MAKE SENSE." Sans laughed.

"ok, well, how about-" Undyne jumped out of bed.

"Can you two keepit **DOWN**!? Alphys is trying to sleep!" Sans started laughing _endlessly_ , and Papyrus started apologizing. Alphys covered her head with the blanket.

"SORRY UNDYNE, IT'S JUST THAT MY BROTHER CAN BE ANNOYING, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS PUNS ALL THE TIME, AND EVEN IF THEY ARE-" Undyne took a deep breath.

"I don't care who's making the noise, I'm just asking them to stop being so loud." Sans stopped laughing _gradually,_ and Papyrus nodded his head.

"YES UNDYNE, OF COURSE! I WILL GO TO BED IF IT HELPS ALPHYS SLEEP!" Undyne shook her head, and Alphys went further under her blanket.

"Nah, you don't have to go to bed if you don't want to. I'm not really that tired, and I'm up for some dangerous cave exploring." Papyrus shot out of bed, and walked over to Undyne.

"THAT SEEMS LIKE A GREAT IDEA! DO WE NEED SUPPLIES, OR?" Undyne shook her head, and ran over to Alphys's bed. She pulled the cover off of her, and whispered something in her ear. Alphys shook her head, and Undyne nodded. Undyne then ran out the back door, with Papyrus following. _That happened quickly._ Alphys pulled the blanket back over her. Toriel hadn't moved. You decided to try and go asleep.

…

A few minutes had passed, and you were staring at the ceiling with your eyes wide open. You shifted underneath the blanket uncomfortably. You looked over at Sans, who had his eyes shut. _When Papyrus and Undyne arrive back, they are going to wake everyone._

…

A few more minutes passed. "can't sleep?" You turned over to Sans. He was still staring up at the ceiling, with closed eyes. "yeah, me neither." ... "you know, i've started to think about our whole relationship, and it's really, really strange." _What did he mean?_ "my... no, everyone's entire future depends on you. a kid. a child determines the fate of every monster in the underground." You were just a pathetic, useless kid. Sans looked over at you, and opened his eyes. "now, i can see that you're taking what i said as an insult. if i was in your position, i would too, but it's the truth." Sans sighed. You were a terrible person. Their entire fate depends on you? That's not... Right. You don't deserve this kind of power. _You definitely do, but whatever._ "my entire life is focused around one person. what they do, if they're happy, what they want from me... i'm supposed to be supporting and helping you, but i gotta say," He looked sadder than usual. "i'm doing a really terrible job at it." No, they weren't. They had helped you, and... and... You felt like crying. It must've showed, because Sans sighed _again._

"i'm such an idiot." Sans shook his head. "who am i kidding? i'm not helping you at all. i'm the one that stopped you in the ruins, and caused all of this to happen. if it weren't for me, maybe you wouldn't hate yourself. you wouldn't have tried to... kill yourself." Sans took a deep breath. "but, instead, i had tried to get answers too quickly. i gave you that terrible gift which... broke you, and all i'm doing is trying to fix what i caused." You shook your head. They were helping. They hadn't done anything wrong. Sans chuckled quietly. "you know, you may be a kid, but you're the most mature kid i've ever known." You weren't. "actually, you know what? you're the most mature person i know in general." Sans looked... _less miserable._ "in fact, out of anyone to have the power to load and reset, i feel the safest and most comfortable knowing that you're the one in control. i think you're doing a better job at this whole thing than i ever could, at least." _You still felt terrible?_

"Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Remember when you called me your best friend?" Sans nodded.

"yeah, when you first met me. why?" _He knows exactly why you asked that._

"I... Never thought something so far fetched could become so believable so fast." Sans looked a lot better.

"thanks kid, it means a lot." Sans suddenly looked a lot worse. "same here, actually." What did he? ... oh. You remembered. His first impressions of you were of a murderer. "after chara had reset everything, i only had my notes left, and they were all... negative. i thought it was a stupid decision back then, but i decided to act like it had never happened. i thought that if you had reset the timelines, then i would try to give you a second chance." Sans chuckled. "best decision of my life." That's... Not true. "in fact, i remember it like it was yesterday. the day i had realized that you weren't just some crazed lunatic. when you told me about... everything you had done, i couldn't stop myself from feeling terrible. the day in which i completely stopped holding you accountable is when you told me about chara." ... "but, somehow, even though i know it was them, i still feel bad for them, and we've managed to... kind of become friends?" _You..._

 _"Well, I don't despise you anymore, and you have done a lot to support Frisk, but I don't know if I would necessarily call you my 'friend'."_

"wow, i was honestly not expecting you to say something so kind. thanks." You yawned. "did my boring conversation make you tired?" You shook your head, and Sans chuckled. "welp, hope your dreams aren't too... nightmarish, best friend. night." He chuckled. You closed your eyes.

* * *

i had just finished talking with the kid, when i heard them get out of bed, and walk over to me. i looked down at them. welp, looks like i'm having another conversation with chara. "heya." chara looked... upset about something.

 _"Sans?"_

...

"uh... yeah?" chara put her arm around the back of her neck, and looked back towards their bed.

 _"Never mind."_ ? chara turned back around. i wasn't letting them get away that easily.

"what is it?" they shrugged.

 _"Something stupid."_ they stayed still. wow.

"listen, i'm not going to stand here and interrogate you for the next two hours. can you just tell me what you were going to say?" they turned back around, smiling. great.

 _"Were you named after the font, Comic Sans?"_ ... crap. _"And Papyrus too, that's also a font."_ well, how about... really?

"thanks for ruining my life." i laughed. chara looked worried again.

 _"Well, that's all i wanted to ask you, Sans the Comic."_ wow.

"guess me being incredibly hilarious was just destiny." chara rolled their eyes. they were trying to act cool. it wasn't working, but i'll let them believe they're a good liar. they are, but i'm not easily fooled.

 _"Sweet nightmares."_ i wasn't going to let them get away with this.

"so... what did you actually want to talk about?" chara stopped smiling.

 _"Again, it was idiotic to... It's not important."_ i sat up. i didn't feel tired.

"how does your whole... thing work? can frisk hear us right now, or are they asleep, or what?" chara shrugged.

 _"Asleep."_ great. i put my feet over the side of the bed, and pat the spot next to me, gesturing chara to sit down. they didn't.

"wanna sit down?" chara didn't respond. i shrugged. "well, if frisk can't hear anything, then i wanna talk to you about a few things. first of all, and most importantly, what actually happened on the surface to cause you to reset?" ... chara sighed.

 _"Well, it wasn't because Frisk had to tell everyone that they had killed them. They might've been nervous about that, but they felt like it was their responsibility to explain everything to everybody."_ ... _"Let's just say... They did a really, really terrible job at it. They didn't even mention my existence."_ ... i see where this is going. _"Trust me, I really didn't want to reset, but Frisk had succesfully... Whatever."_ ... i nodded my head slowly.

"welp, never thought i would say this, but... i appreciate it." they turned back around. "way more than you think. frisk is... kind of my entire life." they blew out a puff of air.

 _"That's unhealthy."_ ...

"do you think i don't know that, or...?" chara quietly laughed.

 _"Well, just to let you know, Frisk's entire life revolved around you too. Sorry it can't right now, but they're going threw some... Bigger problems right now."_ i nodded, even though they couldn't see me. _"Good night."_ i laid back down.

"night tsund-hara." chara shot me a... not so kind look. although, i could tell that they didn't mean it. they were laughing...

 **on the inside.** i'm terrible.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Return of Sans's/ SANESS'S perspective. How exciting.

 **Fun fact:** This chapter was originally called Inflatable Sleeping, until I realized how dumb that sounded.


	26. Anticipation

Anticipation

* * *

You had waken up multiple times during the night from nightmares. Death... Screaming... Killing... You were on the verge of crying, but you had managed to stop yourself from shedding even one tear. You hadn't seen Chara that night, surprisingly, but that was probably for the best. You would've felt even worse in you would've saw them. _..._ You decided to stop trying to sleep, and to just lay there motionless. _But of course,_ _Sans somehow noticed you weren't sleeping, and decided to say something._ "chara?" You shook your head subtly. He nodded back. "can't sleep?" You nodded again. "nightmares?" You nodded _for the third time._ Sans sighed. "same." why is he... "well, we're having nightmares about completely different things, but whatever." What was Sans having nightmares about? ... Sans took a deep breath. "i gotta admit something." You looked over at him. He looked nervous. "i'm not an idiot. i saw the pages ripped out of the notebook before, but... i didn't want to say anything." _That... Liar._ "i just, well, didn't think it was a big deal. i rip pages out of my notebook a lot, and end up replacing them all the time, so i didn't expect that you were the one that had ripped it out." _I still don't believe him._ "again, whatever." ... "hey, why aren't you snuggled up against tori. i mean, she's basically your mom, and aren't mothers supposed to help you get over bad dreams?" You shook your head. "mothers aren't?"

"No, but... I really don't want to say this, but Toriel and I aren't really that close. At least, not in this timeline." Sans looked slightly discouraged.

"oh." ... _I mean, Sans is more of a mother than Toriel has been so far._ That's...

 _"Sans?" He looked over at you. "You've been more of a mother than Toriel has."_ Sans chuckled.

"i don't know if i would agree with that." He... Kind of has been.

 _"I've even got Frisk thinking it now."_ Sans shrugged. You were both still lying down. _"Well, maybe you're Frisk's really cool uncle."_ Sans looked shocked for a second, before _quickly_ returning to his normal look.

"did you just call me frisk's really cool uncle? i could live with that." _This joke was going to be incredible._

 _"Actually, no, you're not."_ Sans looked slightly confused. _"You're our dunkle."_ What? _It's an inside joke._ Sans looked amazed.

"did you say our?" Yeah, they- _Didn't say that._

 _"No."_ Sans looked over at you, and laughed. You wondered where Undyne and Papyrus were.

"actually, no, i can't be your uncle." _... You smiled._

 _"No? Why not? I mean, you're basically like a sister to Toriel, so..."_ Sans was thinking.

"well... actually, that seems pretty accurate."

 _"Well, if you're not going to marry To-"_ Sans shook his head quickly.

"nope nope nope no nopety nope nope, we're not in that kind of relationship." _Sans chuckled, and looked over at you._ "i mean, do you want me to be your father?" _You shrugged._ "that's what... wait, did you just shrug?" _You shrugged again._ _You didn't actually want Sans to be your father, but I do want to mess with him._ "uh... not happening." _You laughed._ Sans chuckled in response. "ha ha, very funny."

...

"Why were you having nightmares?" Sans looked slightly surprised.

"oh, hey frisko." _Avoiding the question?_ "well, uh, why were you having nightmares?" You felt even worse. It was clear that Sans noticed. "no, no, it was... uh... i know why, but... you shouldn't? that doesn't help. does it?" You didn't respond. "yeah, that doesn't help." _..._ "so... still not going to snuggle up with toriel?" You shook your head. _You weren't_. "so, you're basically sleeping over there all alone, huh?" You didn't respond _again._ Sans looked concerned. "and i'm sleeping over here all alone." _I see where he's going with this._ "well, how are we going to solve this conundrum?" ... "any ideas?" You smiled faintly, and Sans chuckled. "no? well, i have one." Sans pat the spot next to him. You slowly got out of your bed, walked over to Sans's, and sat down next to him. "well, this probably won't stop the nightmares, but maybe we can pass the time with some nice, relaxing, talking." Sans sat up, and leaned against the wall. He was thinking.

"well, actually, i'm kind of sick of whispering, and this bed is extremely uncomfortable, so are you up for a location change?" ... _The bed was very uncomfortable._ You nodded. "ok, well, i know you don't have to do this, but it makes the effect even more amazing, so could ya close your eyes for a sec?" _You decided to listen to him,_ and you closed your eyes. A second later, you felt yourself lying on a much more comfortable bed. You heard a thump to your right. "ow." You opened your eyes. You were in a dark, ' _mysterious' laboratory_ , with Sans sitting on the floor next to the bed. He stood up. "guess these beds are a little bit smaller than i remembered." Sans looked around for a second, _before commentating on the room's decrepit look._ "wow, this place is a lot... smaller than i remember." _That's what you're commentating on?_ "i wonder if..." Sans turned to you.

"hey, i have a better idea than talking. wanna go exploring?" You nodded your head, and got out of bed. Anything to get your mind off of your terrible nightmares. Sans chuckled. "great. now, there are some... actually, it'll be a surprise." _Ha..._ ? "if they're even down here anymore." Sans nodded slowly. What was he talking about? _I'll let it be a surprise too. Don't worry, you'll be fine._ "welp, let's go." Sans started walking towards a door. There was a monitor directly next to it, displaying some hard to read text. You followed Sans through the doorway, and to the right. There were a lot of motionless fans sitting in a long hallway, with some white particles floating in the air. Sans chuckled, and you followed him to the end of the room, where he turned on a switch which caused all of the fans to start blowing. All of the particles in the air came together, and... _It's the Amalgamate._ The large creature ran over to Sans, and started jumping up and down. Sans looked happy. "wow. i haven't seen you in... forever." _How did he...?_ "how ya doin' pal?" Sans pat the creature on it's head, and gestured for you to come over. It looked like a large dog, with no face. Instead, there was a hole.

 _"Hello Endogeny." Sans chuckled, and you walked over to the dog._

"good joke, chara." _... Sans had been calling me Chara a lot more recently... It's a sign of independence... Ha._ You reached your hand up high, and pat the monster on the head. It looked more excited than ever. You were smiling. Sans pat you on the head. _How demeaning._

"i knew you'd like them... well, at least, as chara calls these ones, endogeny." These ones...? Sans noticed you were confused, and _Endogeny_ started running in circled. "oh, well... this isn't actually a singular monster, it's actually kind of multiple monster's brought back to life with artificial **determination.** unfortunately, the monster's body's were too weak to handle the powerful concentration of **determination,** so they kind of melted and fused. almost all of them are still happy though. i think." Brought back to life... If a monster was brought back to life, than... Sans was laughing and watching _Endogeny_ run around in circles. You tugged on his jacket, and he looked down at you.

"Can determination only bring back monsters?" Sans looked shocked for a second, before taking a deep breath. Humans are strong enough to have determination.

"uh, not sure. if it was powerful enough, then... i don't know. that would require a lot of work, and it might not even work." _... Why would you... Oh..._ Sans looked uncomfortable. "i didn't even help with this experiment though, and we don't even have their body, so... i would have to ask alphys exactly how it works. i mean, they might be dead, but if their soul is... they can communicate, and they were obviously a free spirit before possessing you, so... i'm not sure. i'm not even sure that's how **determination** works, but it never hurt to ask... well, alphys inserted **determination** into the monster's 'fallen' bodies, and...i don't even know if **determination** makes sense in this situation... i'll do my best to figure everything out, and i'll ask alphys." _..._ "w-well, uh... bye pal, let's... go say hi to another one of them." You and Sans pat Endogeny? on the head while passing back outside of the fan room. Sans kept walking forward until you arrived in a room with five refrigerators sitting next to each other. Sans looked like he was still thinking about what you said.

"hey... friend, are you still here?" One of the refrigerators slowly turned into... _Ha... Ha... You couldn't stop laughing... What, you didn't do that...? ...It's... Hilarious..._ "hey, it's..."

"Sn-o-wy" _Sans was still thinking about what you said._

"i know, you miss them, but... alphys..." _Sans clearly wasn't thinking about So Cold. He was thinking about me._ "hey, did you hear about the skiing competition? it started off ok, but it all went downhill from their." _So Cold laughed quietly._ This is... Alphys did this? _Unintentionally, yes._ ... "i would tell another joke, but there's snow possible way it would be funnier than that one." _So cold laughed again._

"Th-Thank you S-Sans..." Sans nodded. _Still thinking about me._

"sorry for cutting the visit a little short this time, but i gotta get the kid here back up to bed." _I felt bad for the creature's pathetic existence. It didn't look like it was in pain, it just... Looked miserable._

 _"I have a pun to tell." So cold and Sans looked over at you. Sans was still... "My brother dared me to ski across a shallow, frozen lake once. I fell in. We were on thin ice." So Cold laughed slightly louder than they had before, and Sans just nodded._

"ok, that was good." Sans waved goodbye to _So Cold_ and you exited the room with him. _He obviously was in a good relationship with the Amalgamates._ "i think we should go back upstairs." You looked over at him confused. He nodded. "oh, well... this is underneath of alphys's lab." That close..? "uh... well... i'm still not tired, but... i don't particularly want to be down here anymore. it brings back... bad memories." _You heard him mutter something under his breath about "side effects" and "dis-figuration."_

 _"What did you say?" Sans looked down at you, before quickly looking back up._ He put his left hand around his neck.

"nothing you need to be concerned with." Sans leaned against a wall. _You stayed standing._ "we shouldn't have come down here. it was a... bad idea."

 _"Why?"_ Sans closed his eyes.

"just... i dunno." Sans waited a minute before continuing. "i mean, well... frisk, do you know how difficult it is to get a perfect outcome?" You nodded. Sans sighed. "well, i mean, of course you do." ... "it's the same with science. getting something to happen exactly the way you want it to is... very difficult." Sans chuckled and shook his head slowly back and forth. "i wish i could promise you a happy ending, but doing something like that would require... a genius. i may be smart, but..." _Sans was thinking about something._ "a genius..." Sans looked _slightly_ sad. _He mumbled something else under his breath._ He stood up. "w-well, if alphys and i work together, we can... figure something out." Sans nodded, _un-confidently._ "i'm... sure of it." The hallway was silent. Could he... Bring back... "sorry, i can't lie. when i said i was sure of it, i... i'm not sure." _Sans looked down at you sadly._ "i'll do my best, again, but if i can't, then... sorry." _You nodded, and Sans sighed._ "l-let's... go back upstairs. for real." _Sans didn't even try to hide it this time. You ended up laying down in your bed next to Toriel, while Sans was lying alone in his bed._ _You didn't go to sit with him._ "goodnight." _Sans wasn't looking over at you. He needed some time to think._

* * *

... they killed us all. they were a murderer. without frisk's influence at all times, would they...? i don't know if i can trust them with their own life, if that's even possible. it would require so much work, and effort... i don't know if it's the right decision, or if it's even possible. i know he would've taken on the challenge, but i'm not nearly as smart, or talented, so... i don't know. should i help them with this, or should i keep pretending i just can't do it? ... should i keep lying, or should i tell them why i really don't want to even attempt it. if i attempt it, and it's successful, then i wouldn't have a choice.

...

maybe now's not the best time to be thinking about complicated matters like this. ... for now, i'll just worry about getting everyone to the surface, but resurrection?

...

i'll think about it later, after more time has passed. when chara shows me they really aren't evil, i'll do it. if they don't prove to me that they aren't, then...

...

i should get some sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Anticipation is an appropriate title.


	27. Nightmare?

Nightmare?

* * *

Here you were again, surrounded by darkness. Although, this time, you were sitting down at a wooden table across from Chara. They were looking straight at you.

 _"Greetings."_ Chara was smiling. More sincerely than usual. _"Sorry I couldn't have brought you here earlier, when you were having all of your... Nightmares, I was just getting some 'activities' ready for us to partake in."_ ... _"And don't worry, they aren't going to be as dangerous as the last game I 'played' with you."_ You wondered what Chara could've prepared. Chara nodded her head slowly. _"Now, first off, we don't really now much about each others favorite hobbies, or things to do."_ Chara's smile faded slightly. _"Their hasn't been much time for anything enjoyable."_ You nodded your head subtly in response. _"Okay, well, first of all, how about you tell me about yourself some?"_ You weren't sure what they wanted you to tell them about. Chara could see that you were slightly confused. _"For example, like I already said, some of your favorite hobbies. Or maybe, some of your life goals. I know you haven't had much time to think about them lately, and the more we know about each other the better."_...

"It... doesn't matter." Chara shook their head.

 _"Well... That's not a very truthful answer."_ Chara stopped smiling, and laughed quietly. _"I'm going to find out eventually, and the sooner the better."_ ...

"There are so many more important things going on to talk about." Chara looked annoyed.

 _"Fine. If you're going to be so resistant, than let's talk about something more 'important', as you seem to believe. Okay, well, first of all, remember how I killed everyone? You seem to think that's more important. Or, how about, the Amalgamates living in the lab directly underneath where you're sleeping. Actually, let's talk about your suicide attempts. That would make you feel better, right? Dwelling on the past is 'fun', am I correct?"_ ... You shook her head. Your face turned red. You're evil. _"I didn't mean to upset you, and I know that you want to talk about the past to someone, but... I really think you need to do something fun. To take your mind off of, well, everything."_ ... They're right. You nodded your head. _"Great. Now, again, could you tell me about yourself? What I don't already know?"_ You nodded your head again.

"Okay." Chara smiled. "Well, my only real life goal is to try and make everyone happy." Chara frowned. "And I don't really have any hobbies." Chara nodded slowly.

 _"Well, how about your life on the surface?"_ You put your left hand around your neck.

"I hated school, if that's something." Chara looked slightly surprised.

 _"Really? You hated school? Personally, I really liked school. Why did you hate it?"_ You shrugged.

"I didn't really have any friends." ...

 _"Well, I didn't either, but I always thought learning was enjoyable."_

"All I could think about while at school is if my mom would be their when I arrived home. She usually wasn't. I couldn't focus on actual schoolwork." Chara looked down grimly.

 _"That's understandable."_ ...

"How about you?" Chara shook their head.

 _"I refuse to tell you anything about me until you tell me some things you liked to do."_ You looked down at the table.

"Well. ... I like drawing. I would spend a lot of my free time working on different pictures and characters." Chara smiled.

 _"That's nice. I was never a huge fan of art myself, although it's quite impressive what some people can draw."_ Chara puffed out a breath of air.

"Can you tell me what you like?" Chara rolled her eyes.

 _"Fine, but you're going to tell me about yourself later."_ You nodded your head. _"Okay, well first of all, I was a huge fan of music. I would compose and play many different songs based on how I was feeling, and what I was doing."_

"That's cool." Chara shrugged.

 _"Thanks."_ ... _"So... Since we both obviously don't want to talk about our hobbies anymore, what should we do now?"_ You had a few questions for Chara.

"Chara? I know you don't want to discuss this, but I need to now what happened?"

 _"What do you mean what happened?"_ You looked straight at Chara.

"What happened to Asriel?" They stayed silent, and looked down at the ground. ... A few seconds later, they looked back up.

 _"He died."_ ?

"But, isn't Asriel-" Chara shook their head, and gave a large smile.

 _"Ha ha! No, no no... Asriel died."_... What did they mean? Chara laughed. _"That stupid plant? Asriel? It isn't good to lie to yourself Frisk. Bad things will happen."_ You sunk down in your seat.

"B-But, you said that-" Chara interrupted you.

 _"No! I was being stupid. That weed is not Asriel."_ Chara stopped smiling. _"Whatever."_ ... _"So, Frisk, anymore stupid questions?_ ... You looked down at the ground.

"W-Well, I... No. I don't." Chara sighed.

 _"Are you sure?"_ You didn't respond. _"Whatever. Again. ... So, Frisk, what did you like to draw on the surface?"_ ...

"Stupid stuff." Chara sighed.

 _"Sorry for all the sighing, but you're really frustrating me."_ Chara walked over to your chair, and gestured for you to stand up. You listened. _"Maybe talking about you wasn't the best idea."_ Chara put their hands behind their back, and looked around. _"So... Where do you want to go?"_ You walked over and stood next to them. They were asking you where you wanted to go? ...

"I don't know." ... Chara looked at you, and didn't say anything. ... You had to think of somewhere... Wait, hadn't you gone into Chara's memories in the past? Could you do that again? "Remember when you brought us back to your memories on the surface?" Chara nodded. "Could you do that again?" Chara nodded again. You could ask to see anywhere in their life. You could see them living with their mother some more. You could see them living with their father, or with... Asriel. You could see them playing one of their songs, and you could see Toriel and Asgore together again. ... You could choose to see any time in their life. ... But you didn't feel right about that. You didn't want to invade their personal space any farther. You only had one thing you wanted to see. One thing you had to see. "... I know where I want to go." Chara looked over at you. ...

 _"And?"_ ...

"You aren't going to like my decision." Chara looked away. ... You could see the surface. You could see everyone happy. You could see the future. ... But you didn't want to see that. You didn't deserve to see that. ... "I want to see what happened... When..." You... Couldn't do it. You didn't deserve to see what happened when you... And Chara didn't want to relive that moment either. "When... Never mind." Chara sighed, and shook their head. They looked over at you, smiling faintly.

 _"Okay, well, I know what you were going to say, and no."_ You nodded your head. _"Any other destinations?"_ ... You still wanted to see Asriel, but... You shook your head. Chara looked away. _"... Fine."_ The room around you faded away. ... You could see 'Chara' sitting on a bed, looking around the room. They were wearing the same outfit the last time you saw them in a flashback. _"Here we are. Now, this is when I first arrived in the Underground. Asriel found me at the hole, and brought me back to his home. He's currently in the other room discussing me with his parents. Or, should I say, my parents."_ ... There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." They were very quiet. The door opened a second later, and Asriel entered. They looked just like you had imagined, but was more adorable. Asriel walked over to 'Chara'.

"Howdy." They waved to Asriel. "Would you mind if I sat up there, next to you?" You looked over at Chara. They were watching Asriel. They nodded, and Asriel jumped up next to them, shaking the entire bed. "Mom and dad are talking about you in the other room. They wanted me to ask you if you had anywhere to go." ... "Mom wanted me to tell you that she wanted you to stay safe, but she didn't want to force you of anything." Asriel smiled faintly at them. "It gets really lonely down here. There aren't many other kids to play with." He looked back towards the door. "I guess mom wanted me to ask you if you would like to stay with us. At least until you get better." ... They nodded, and Asriel looked over at them with a huge smile on his face. They smiled back. They looked... Happy. "Okay, well, I'll go tell them the great news!" Asriel ran towards the door, opened it, and ran off, down the hallway. You could hear Asriel telling Toriel and Asgore about how they could stay. About how Chara said yes in response almost immediately. About how they could be a part of their family.

'Chara' was still smiling, when everything faded to black again. Chara shook their head, and looked at you. _"How times have changed."_... _"What would it have been like if you were the first human to fall down the mountain?"_ ... _"This is a question I ask myself all the time."_ ...

"If I would've fallen down the mountain first, then we wouldn't be able to free the monsters. Things happen for a reason." Chara shook their head.

 _"... Never mind. It's stupid to talk about hypothetical situations."_ ... They were right. _"So... Have we done anything actually enjoyable, or have I just made everything worse? That seems to be my forte."_ You shook your head.

"It's been nice." Chara sighed.

 _"You're too nice."_ Chara took a step forward. Their hands were still behind their back. _"Do you have any other ideas? Everything I've tried so far has been a failure."_ You took a step forward, and stood next to Chara. ...

"We could try playing a game." Chara shrugged.

 _"I guess. What would you want to 'play'"._ You weren't sure.

"Maybe... I don't know." Chara nodded.

 _"Yes, let's not play anything. Let's continue to depress ourselves and remind each other of our terrible pasts."_ ... _"Even in times like this, we somehow manage to stay bored. How pathetic."_ ...

"Chara?" They turned to faced you, and brought their hands back to their sides.

 _"Yes?"_ ...

"... Please." Chara turned away almost immediately. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but..." Chara shook their head.

 _"It's my fault. ... I'm the reason he... died."_ You expected the void around you to turn into a scene from the moment Chara was describing. ... It didn't. _"I'm such an idiot."_ Chara shook their head. _"But, then again, it was his fault too. His fault. We could've killed them. We could've destroyed the evil beings, but..._ " Chara was getting angrier. You didn't know what they were talking about. _"But he refused. I thought he wanted to do it too, but instead, he was selfish. He ruined the whole plan, and got himself killed, because he didn't want to be the 'bad guy'. Because he didn't want to 'hurt anyone.' Well, he hurt me. He hurt everyone. All of the monsters... They could've been free. That's all I wanted. I wanted to help."_ Chara's hands slowly turned into fists. Chara started walking in circles. _"Asriel wouldn't have died. He..."_ Chara started smiling. You took a step back. _"No, no no... Asriel wasn't going to 'hurt' anyone. He's the 'good' guy, and I'm the 'bad' one. I'm the villain. The one that wanted to kill everyone, apparently."_ Chara laughed, and looked over at you. _"And I did! I killed everyone! All the monsters! Is that what I wanted? That's what I wanted all along, right?"_ Chara stopped smiling, and turned around. _"Thank you, Asriel, for staying 'good', while I lived a life of hate, and no love."_ Chara started shaking. You took a step closer. _"But look what happened when Asriel supposedly 'saved' those humans. He ended up turning into a flower, and killing, no, torturing his family and friends. Over. And over. And over again. Hundreds, of thousands of times."_ You took a step closer to Chara. _"And me simply killing everyone one time? No, I'm truly the villain in this situation, especially after I reset because I felt 'bad'. Do you know why Flowey reset? To do it all again."_ You took two steps towards Chara, and put a hand on their shoulder. They stepped away, and looked back at you. They weren't smiling. _"Did they forget? I understand that they couldn't feel. I understand that they couldn't relate. But, they still knew it was wrong. They still knew what they were doing. Did they do it 'for me'? Do they think that's what I wanted? Well, when I killed everyone, they seemed to know it was me, so maybe they're right. Maybe that is what I want. Ha... Ha..."_

"I'm sorry." Chara closed their eyes, and faced the ground. You weren't about to ask them what they meant. They needed support right now. "It doesn't sound like it's your fault."

 _"..."_

"If even Sans, who I killed, can forgive you, then... You aren't the evil one in this situation. And it doesn't sound like Asriel's evil, either." You walked over to Chara. They turned around, and faced you. You smiled. "And, that's not what you want. Chara, I... think you're a good person." Chara didn't respond. "Please... I can't stand to see you like this." Chara looked back down at the ground. "I... Chara... You've helped me so much. You've helped everyone, so much. ... Chara, you saved my life."

 _"..."_ Chara looked up at you again. You felt like you were going to cry.

"Chara, you're... an amazing person, and... And... You're like family to me." Chara looked shocked.

 _"... I'm such an idiot."_ They took a step back. _"Whatever. I didn't explain anything, and I ended up just making you feel worse."_ ... You shook your head. They laughed quietly, and shook their head back. _"... You're like family to me, too."_ ... _"... I... think it's about time for you to wake up."_ ... _"Goodnight." ..._ Suddenly, everything around you faded away, and you woke up. Alphys and Undyne were laying next to each other, talking, Sans and Papyrus were _'_ aruguing _'_ again, and Toriel was just sitting up.

...

You sat up. "Good morning, my child." You waved briefly at Toriel, before getting out of bed and walking over to Sans. He stopped arguing with Papyrus, and looked down at you.

"morning, kiddo." Papyrus jumped out of bed, and landed next to you. He knelt down next to you, and gave you a hug.

"GOOD MORNING, FRISK!" You looked at Sans.

"Sans... You have to figure out how. They deserve it." _..._ "They're..."

"Family."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ... Family.


	28. Deliberation

Deliberation

* * *

Sans froze. _He looked like he had seem someone die._ ... Undyne started talking.

"What are you losers talking about over there?" Undyne was standing up next to the bed, while Alphys was sitting on the edge, _dangling_ her feet over the edge. Undyne was smiling. "Never mind... Good morning, punk." Undyne put her arm around Alphys. She looked uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, me and Papyrus have been awake for over 24 hours, so... It's not really morning to us." _Her grammar irritates me._ You looked back at sans, who hadn't moved. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Papyrus picked you up again, and _attempted_ to sit you on the bed next to Sans. _There wasn't enough room._

"SANS, CAN YOU SCOOT YOUR LAZY BONES OVER? YOU'RE TAKING UP THE ENTIRE BED!" Sans sat up after a couple of second of thinking, and Papyrus sat you down next to him. "SO... ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST?" You shrugged. You weren't particularly hungry, but if Papyrus made something for you, you would eat it. Papyrus turned towards Alphys. Sans blinked. "ALPHYS, DO YOU HAVE ANY PLACE TO COOK FOOD?" Alphys rubbed their neck.

"W-Well, I have a microwave, b-but... no, not really." Papyrus nodded, and gestured for Undyne to come over to him.

"WELL, THEN I GUESS UNDYNE AND I WILL GO BACK TO HER PLACE TO COOK SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTIG FOR BREAKFAST!" Papyrus suddenly started running out of the, with Undyne following. "WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" A second later, they were gone, _and you were left with Sans, Toriel, and Alphys._ You looked around. _It was like everyone was in their own private reality. All staring into nothingness._ Sans looked over at you, and back at the floor. He sighed, and shrugged. He looked over at Alphys, and then at Toriel.

"so..." Sans laughed uncomfortably. "it looks like our little adventure is almost at an end." You looked back at Alphys. She seemed worried. Sans laughed... Again. "frisk is going to be meeting the king soon..." ... Nobody spoke. "but, asgore's a nice guy, and he shouldn't be too difficult to get past. right, alphys?" Alphys nodded. Sans chuckled. "right, tori?" Toriel didn't respond. "... well, i mean i guess that's not a huge issue. after all, frisk will be leaving soon..." Sans closed his eyes. "... ya know, alphys, i'm getting really tired of this." Alphys started shaking. Sans sighed. "i mean, i can't keep a secret forever." Alphys seemed confused. Sans looked over at her. "i really want to tell you... but, i mean, you understand, right? how people's lives are affected by my 'secrets'? i would tell you, but then you would think i was strange, or something, and i definitely don't want that, so..." Alphys started tapping her fingers together.

"I-I... Please tell me, S-Sans." Sans nodded, slowly. Toriel was looking over at Alphys. _What was Sans doing?_

"i mean, i would, but i don't want to make you have to keep more secrets, and, really, it would be impolite for me to ruin the surprise." Sans shrugged. "i mean, if you told everyone about your 'secrets' i might be more inclined to tell you, but... i dunno." Alphys started shaking again.

"I w-will... I promise." Sans scratched his skull.

"sorry, but i thought you were going to tell everyone about it in waterfall." Alphys closed her eyes.

"I... C-Can't..." Sans opened his eyes up wide, and chuckled. _He was still looking over at Alphys._

"sorry pal, but you're going to have to tell everyone about it eventually. i mean, frisk already knows, and they didn't seem to care. at all." ... You cared... _Sans, always making up stuff about his friends to get what he wants. Truly, the best friend._

"W-What?" Sans shrugged _again._ "D-Did you...?" Sans nodded. Toriel looked concerned. _She wasn't butting into the conversation, though, unlike some people._ ...

"i took them down there. they were tired, and... well, it was nice... mostly." Sans looked down at the bed, before shortly looking back at Alphys. "i mean, it's not even that bad. not nearly as bad as what i've done..." Alphys seemed slightly confused. Sans chuckled. _He didn't sound happy._ "oh yeah... you... never mind."

"I d-don't..." Sans shook his head, and stood up.

"hey, by not telling anyone, you're just making the situation worse." Toriel looked worried. _Looks like your little talk with Alphys didn't do any actual good._

"I kn-know, but... I can't." Alphys looked defeated. Sans walked around his bed, and towards Alphys. She seemed slightly surprised to see him standing there.

"hey, alph, you're being really ridiculous. you can't keep it a secret forever." Alphys looked down at the ground. Sans sat down next to Alphys. "you've kept this secret for a long time, and very soon, you'll have to tell someone about it. might as well tell them before your forced to." Alphys looked up at Sans. She _clearly_ didn't know what he meant.

"W-Why would I be forced to?" Sans chuckled.

"cause you're going to be moving soon." Alphys readjusted her glasses.

"B-But, why would I be moving soon?" Sans stood up, and walked back over to his bed. Toriel _still_ looked worried.

"wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Before Alphys had a chance to respond, Undyne and Papyrus came running through the door, each holding a large container filled with spaghetti.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND UNDYNE HAVE ENTERED THE ABODE WITH LOTS OF DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!" They sat down the containers of spaghetti on the legs of a... _Weird, large monitor._ "NOW, SINCE WE DON'T HAVE A TABLE TO SIT AT, WE WILL SIMPLY BE EATING IN BED."

...

After a few minutes of equally distributing the spaghetti, _and finding silverware and plates in this mess of a house,_ everybody was ready to eat. _Well, Alphys said that she wasn't hungry, so she didn't get any. She was clearly lying though,_ and you thought you saw Sans glaring at Alphys... Everybody was reluctant to take their first bite. Even Papyrus seemed worried. "SORRY EVERYONE IF IT TASTES BAD, BUT WHILE COOKING THE SPAGHETTI, I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO THE RECIPE." _..._ You decided to take the first bite. You spun the spaghetti around on your fork, and took a bite. ... _Your face reflexively scrunches up._ The taste is... Better than last time. _Maybe. You weren't completely sure._ Everyone seemed to have the same reaction as you. Even Papyrus seemed slightly disappointing. "WELL... THAT WASN'T GREAT." Sans had already finished all of his spaghetti.

"no, it was good. i thought it tasted good, at least." Papyrus jumped up confidently. He had already finished his spaghetti, too.

"THANK YOU SANS, WHAT WAS I THINKING. OF COURSE IT'S GREAT! NYEH HEH. HEH!" Papyrus sat back down, and patiently waited for everyone to finish their spaghetti.

...

 _10 years later,_ everyone finished eating their spaghetti, and placed their dirty dishes in a pile on Alphys's desk. You were all standing up, when Sans started _'complimenting'_ Papyrus on his spaghetti.

"so... that was some _truly_ delicious spaghetti. what's your _secret._ could you _tell us?_ " Sans was looking over at Alphys. She froze, and Papyrus responded to Sans's question

"WELL SANS, ME AND UNDYNE DECIDED TO TRY AND ADD AN EXTRA INGREDIENT TO THE SPAGHETTI: SALT. WE ONLY ADDED ONE TEASPOON THOUGH. ANY MORE WOULD'VE BEEN WAY TOO MUCH." Alphys's shoulders dropped.

"N-No... Papyrus... Sans was... Making jokes..." Papyrus was thinking about what Sans said. Alphys started looking down at the ground. "I... Have something important I n-need to tell you all." Sans looked happy with himself. ... _But he was still thinking about something... Sans started walking towards the elevator._

"hey, alphys, wouldn't it be easier just to show them? i mean, it's just one short elevator ride away." Sans was now leaning against what you assumed to be the elevator. Undyne crossed her arms, and Alphys started shaking _, o_ _verreacting-ly._ ... Overreacting-ly? _... I might prefer the usage of proper grammar, but that doesn't mean I can't make up words every now and again._ ... Undyne shook her head.

"Hey Mr. Comediano, but that's not an elevator, that's an incredibly private, personal bathroom." Sans chuckled, and slid the door open.

"well, if you're so sure it's a bathroom, then _why_ don't you come and see the inside of it yourself." Undyne uncrossed her arms, and looked down at Alphys.

"Alphys? Is that true?" Alphys nodded her head, slowly. Undyne seemed surprised. She walked over to Sans, and looked inside the elevator. She nodded, and took a step inside. "Wow..." Sans gestured for everyone else to _join them._

Everybody had managed to fit inside the elevator, and Sans had just hit the button to take everyone down to the lab. ... "O-Okay... F-First of all... I just want to m-make sure you all know that they aren't aggressive. J-Just... Slightly scary" ... A couple seconds of silence went by when you heard a loud _ding_ come from the elevator, and the door opened. Alphys was the first person out. ... After everyone had exited the elevator, Alphys acted as the leader like Sans had earlier. _Well, Alphys wasn't walking backwards, so at least she has some common sense._

"O-Okay, so, they aren't too f-far away from the elevator... I-I'll talk about them more when we see them." You were walking next to Sans, _who seemed to not be very interested in his surroundings,_ when he started talking.

"so, because i'm feeling a little bit like a jerk right now, and we have a little bit of time before we reach the... 'amalgamates', i just wanted to say that i've known about their existence for as long as alphys has, and i've done much, much worse experiments in the past." _Oh. He's using my name. What an honor._ Everyone was starting to look worried, when you took a left turn, and saw one of the _Amalgamates_ standing there, looking over at you. Everyone froze, except for Alphys and Sans, who both walked over to them.

"W-Well... Here's one of them..." Nobody spoke. _It's not really that amazing._ "... G-Guess it's time to e-explain myself." Alphys closed her eyes, and sighed. "O-Okay... It's a long story...-"

...

 _A couple of minutes later, Alphys had finished her story, and everyone was silent. Well, she hadn't touched upon how she had given the flower determination, but that was probably for the best. ..._

"Wow. Alphys, that's incredible!" Undyne was the first one to speak up. Alphys seemed very surprised with their reaction. "I mean, you managed to bring monsters back from the dead! I mean, there are some... side effects, but still! Even though you haven't returned them to their families yet, because you were scared of the consequences, we could definitely do that now!" Papyrus seemed just as excited now, too, and was bouncing up and down happily. Alphys didn't seem as nervous. The only person who didn't seem to be having a good time was Toriel, who was looking at Alphys disapprovingly. She didn't say anything, though, and Alphys didn't seem to notice her glare. _At least for now._

"WOWIE! I AGREE WITH UNDYNE, ALPHYS. THAT REALLY IS INCREDIBLE!" The Amalgamate hadn't left yet, and was waiting patiently in the middle of the room, except for the occasional movement. _While everyone else was voicing their opinions, and reacting to the event, Sans was just sitting back, listening to everything._

...

After a couple of minutes of discussion between Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus, Sans had started ' _talking'_ with the Amalgamate. _It was a miracle that Alphys was receiving such positive feedback._ You were left standing near Toriel, _listening to their unproductive, time wasting talk,_ when Toriel put an arm on your shoulder. You looked up at her, and she looked down at you.

"I am sorry for all of this worrying, and unreasonable talk, but I believe that if I intervene, it would simply cause more problems to arise. Believe me, my child, I am quite confused by all the strangely positive feedback also." _You responded by just nodding, and looking back over at the Amalgamate._ Toriel laughed quietly, and slowly.

"Ha... What a cut-to-the-chase answer... It reminds me of..." _You started to smile, while still looking away from my mother. It was clear she noticed it, because she stopped talking, took her hand off of your shoulder, and sighed._

 _..._

 _She hates me._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Chara deserves some more attention :-(. Too bad there's nothing I can do about it...

By the way, chapter 30's coming up soon... Kind of a big deal, huh? I think a chapter # of that importance requires an extra special event to occur...

(Or some other random coincidence I thought of that's in sync with the... Event).


	29. Narcissism

_Narcissism_

* * *

A couple minutes passed before everyone finished talking and headed back for the elevator. Alphys decided that she would go tell the families _about what she's done,_ and then bring them back to the lab. _It wasn't a good idea, but at least she was doing something._ You walked back next to Sans, who waved goodbye to the Amalgamate as he left. He looked down at you, and laughed quietly. "see, alphys? it never hurts to tell the truth. hiding things away for years and years? now, that hurts." Alphys tapped her fingers together and laughed quietly, _along with Sans._ ... Once you reached the elevator, everyone gathered into it, and you pressed the button to go up _this time_. Sans sighed, and leaned against the wall. "welp... i was trying to avoid talking about this earlier, but we've basically gotten everything else figured out, and... i think it's about time for the kid to go home. they've been missing for a couple of days now." Everyone went silent. _I'm getting really sick of Sans's whole 'making everyone feel bad' shenanigans._ "and, now would be the best opportunity we're going to get. _Undyne objected. It's good to now that your friends care about you, at least a little. Especially Undyne, of all people._

"Are we really going to just send them back to the surface with..." Undyne looked over at Papyrus, and sighed. "Well... You know what I mean." ... Papyrus seemed confused.

"UM... WELL, ACTUALLY, NO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN." _This elevator ride was taking a surprisingly long time. ... Much longer than last time._ Undyne looked over at Sans, concerned. Alphys followed, and Toriel was _just standing_ in the corner of the elevator, _minding her own business._ Sans sighed, and then nodded.

"ok, well, papyrus, this may be kind of hard to believe, but frisk has a demon living inside of them." _... You rolled your eyes, and looked over at Papyrus. He looked shocked. You sighed, and leaned against the wall._ "so... uh... that's all i really want to share at this point in time." Papyrus shook his head.

"HOW CAN WE JUST SEND THEM BACK TO THE SURFACE, IF THEY'RE BEING HAUNTED BY A GHOST?" ... You wouldn't say haunted, _even though that's what it basically was._ ... Sans walked over to you, and put his arms on the side of his _'waist'._ _You find it amazing how_ he believed Sans almost immediately. "I MEAN... THAT REALLY EXPLAINS A LOT. I'M ASSUMING EVERYONE ELSE ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus looked over everyone. They nodded. Papyrus looked over at Sans. "WELL, I'M GLAD YOU DID TELL ME, BUT WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG?" _Papyrus took only a brief pause before continuing his statement._ "NEVER MIND. YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR REASONS... NO MATTER HOW... COMPLICATED THEY MAY BE." Papyrus looked back down at you, and crossed his arms. "I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD SEND THEM BACK, BUT... WELL... I MEAN... SANS, DO YOU WANT TO SEND THEM BACK TO THE SURFACE?" Sans looked down at the ground.

"welll.. i mean... papyrus, do we really have a choice? to keep them from their... family, for so long? taking them to the barrier, and letting them free is for the best." Papyrus knelt down in front of you, gave you a hug, and then took a step back.

"... VERY WELL..." Alphys looked like she was about to die, _for some, unknown reason. ... I can't believe she's still keeping secrets._ ... What secret? _Well, Alphys hasn't told anyone that it actually requires a human, and a monster soul to cross the barrier... So that's a neat fact._ ... "SANS, WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO REACH THE TOP FLOOR?" Just after Papyrus has finished speaking, the elevator door opened. _You were in front of MTT Resort. Great._ Everyone looked around, stunned. Papyrus laughed quietly. "NYEH... THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR BEST... SHORTCUTS YET, SANS... GUESS WE REALLY ARE GOING. NOW." _You have to admit, Sans is being at least a little impatient._ ... He was going slightly faster than what seemed normal. Sans shrugged, and started walking towards the hotel. Everyone followed ... This time, in front of the staircase to MTT Resort, there were two armored men standing there, guarding the path.

"Halt. We need to, like, know who you are. There's this picture of a dangerous human trending on social media, and..." They looked down at you. "Oh... Uh... Well..." Undyne immediately went into a formal, serious position, and walked over to the guards. _Great..._ They seemed really surprised to see her. "Oh... well, it's clear you already have everything under control, so..." Undyne shook her head.

"Well, actually, this 'human' here saved my life. Maybe if you would actually read my messages, instead of just looking at the picture, we wouldn't have this problem." The guards seemed slightly embarrassed. They stepped out of your way.

"Sorry, Undyne." Undyne shrugged, and passed the guards first. _Before you leave, I want to do something. You turned to the guards as Sans was walking away, and smiled._

 _"Just to let you guys now, it's painfully obvious you're in love with each other. It kind of hurts to watch..."_ They looked at each other, very surprised, and you followed Sans into the hotel. You decided not to question Chara's actions.

"so... nice place they got here, huh?" Undyne was now in the lead. "well, except for the guests. they are very, very impolite." Everyone in the hotel was staring at you. _Why weren't they staring at you the last time you came? ..._ In only a few seconds, you had managed to pass through the entire hotel, and onto a bridge. You looked over the edge... _You couldn't see the bottom._ Everyone was silent on the trip across... At the end of the pathway, there was an elevator sitting in front of you. Everyone entered, and Sans pushed the button to go up. _Much more convenient than last time..._ "almost there." ... A second later, the elevator door opened again. _You walked out first, and looked into the door on the elevator's left... Good. They were there. You took a few steps into the room, and turned around._

 _"Stay outside. I'm going to handle this." Everyone was about to object, but before they had time to say anything, the door shut in front of them. Looks like Mettaton is ready. You turned around, and walked closer to them, smiling. ... There was loud music playing in the background._

"Oh, hello darling, I don't think we've formally met." _You smiled even larger, and shook your head. I hate him so much._ "Well, well, welly, welly, well, well. That's a slight issue isn't it?" _So much._ "Well, unfortunately, I'm afraid that I can't let you get past this point." _..._ "Why, you may ask?" _You shook your head._

 _"I know why."_ _They seemed slightly surprised. "And you can have it."_...? _Mettaton clapped their hands._

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... I'm not quite sure how you figured out I wanted your soul, but-" _Time to make them feel bad._

 _"You can have it. You can leave. You can abandon them all. Just so you can become, a 'star'." Mettaton stopped the annoying music. "Is that want you want?"_

"N-No, of course not. I-" _Do they ever shut up?_

 _"To abandon all of monster kind, just so you can get a few more views? Is that really all you care about?" You took a few steps forward. Mettaton didn't move. "I can't believe someone would just... Abandon their family like that... That they wouldn't... Stick with the promise. The plan." You took another few steps. You were standing directly in front of Mettaton now. "Listen, Hapstablook, I hate you, and the way I see it,_ _you currently have two options: You can abandon everyone, steal the soul of an innocent child, and leave right now, or, you could go back to your cousin, and alphys, to apologize for what you did." You pushed Mettaton off to the side, and walked past him. "Oh, and let my friends in while your at it, you worthless pile of trash. Hope the whole underground realizes how terrible of a person you are." You walked outside of the room, down a hallway, and waited outside the elevator for your family._ ...

What was that? ... _Revenge. For making Napstablook suffer. For making everyone suffer. For reminding me of a certain... Never mind._ ...

A few minutes later, you saw everyone coming down the hallway. They walked up to the elevator. Sans was the only one to speak at first. "wow... that was brutal. we watched the whole thing on alphys's phone, and so did basically everyone else in the underground. i understand that you were mad at them, but c'mon, you have to admit that was a little rough." _... Maybe._ Almost the entire Underground? _Great._ "even if you are a demon." _Ha ha._

 _"Do you have a phone?"_ Sans nodded. The elevator was still being called down.

"why?"

 _"Well, I would like you to-" You whispered the next part into Sans's... Ear. "Post a message for me. I need it to notify_ _everyone that Frisk's leaving. Also include that they're a human. Secondly, I want you to say that there is an emergency meeting at Alphys's castle regarding Frisk, and everyone needs to show up._ _It's important." You backed away again, and Sans shrugged._

"ok, well, i can't do that." _?_

 _"Why?" Sans chuckled._

"because alphys doesn't have a castle." _... Did I say Alphys?_

 _"Oh, well... That's very unlike me. ... Whatever, you know what I meant."_ _Well, that was_ _embarrassing._

"ok, well, on a more serious note... uh... why?" _... You didn't respond. ..._ "wow, you don't have to be so aggressive." _Ha ha._

 _"it's important." Sans rolled his eyes, and shrugged._

"fine, if it's important." _Sans pulled out an old phone, and started typing something onto the physical keyboard._ _Great... I got revenge, and everything should turn out as usual... Well, usual as in the one other time that this happened._ A second later, the elevator arrived, and everyone stepped inside. It was a little cramped, but you all managed to fit. Barely. Alphys was looking down at the ground.

"... S-So... I... have something important I-" Sans pressed the button to go up, and the elevator made an extremely loud noise, cutting off Alphys's _'sentence'._ ... Everyone was looking at you. _Especially Papyrus, who didn't have a huge smile on his face. That's uncommon._ He looked over at Sans, worriedly.

"ARE YOU REALLY, REALLY SURE THAT THEY HAVE TO LEAVE, SANS?" ... Sans didn't respond, and Papyrus didn't repeat their question. He just sighed.

...

The elevator 'dinged', and then opened to a gray, large hallway. Everyone exited silently, and continued walking. There was a turn up ahead, where everyone took a left. There was another elevator next to... A large cliff. You could see hundreds of houses over the edge, along with hundreds of monsters... They were all going somewhere... _I wonder where?_

"hey, are you gonna get in here, or what?" You just noticed that everyone else had already entered the elevator. You looked away from the city, and joined everyone. _This time, Alphys was the one to press the button. Interesting stuff._ She looked nervous.

"A-About what I tried to say last e-elevator ride... Uh... Well, you see... To pass through the barrier... You need a human, a-and a monster soul. A-At least." Everyone except Sans _looked down at her._ She _awkwardly_ sighed. Toriel shook her head.

"Well, then what is the point of coming to this wretched place? If they cannot leave, then what is the purpose of seeing... Him?" Sans shrugged, the elevator door opened, and he walked out.

"look, i have a plan. this wasn't exactly a "surprise" for me, if you can believe it or not, so don't worry about it. just... follow me a little bit longer." Toriel waited a second, before sighing, and reluctantly nodding her head. ... The next room you entered was _Judgement Hall. It was certainly much brighter than you remember it being._ Sans looked down at you, and chuckled. He whispered something in your ear. "okay, well, i guess this is the part where i judge you. uh... well, ... frisk, you're the nicest person i've ever met, and chara is certainly trying to become better, so... good job. both of you." Sans leaned away, and pat you on the back. _..._ You were at the end of the hallway now. You went down a short, twisting hallway until you found yourself inside...

the throne room. _Father_ _was watering the flowers, facing the direction opposite of you._ Sans spoke up.

"heya. we're here." Asgore stopped watering the flowers, and froze. Asgore stood, facing away. "hey, aren't you gonna turn around and say hi? i mean, there are going to be a lot of people arriving soon, and there isn't really a lot of time to catch up with undyne, papyrus, alphys, me... frisk... toriel." ... Asgore slowly turned around to face you, and seemed amazed when he saw all of you, standing in his throne room. _The first person he looked at was mother._

"... Tori... You came back..." Toriel was about to say something, but Sans pulled on her robe to stop her. She sighed, and Asgore stopped looking at her. "...And you brought... A human." _Mother_ _couldn't resist the urge to talk._ Toriel took a step forward. Asgore looked back at her, and Toriel glared at him.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. I did not come here because I wanted to talk with to you." Asgore looked down at the ground, when you heard a large amount of footsteps coming from the throne rooms entrance. You turned around, to see a large crowd of people walking inside, talking to each other. ... There were a lot of monsters. Everyone except you and Sans were incredibly surprised to see everyone filling the room. They were all talking to each other about Mettaton's show, and how they would be... _having more 'stars' on his show, and how after hearing what I said, they kind of hate Mettaton. Kind of. Probably not permanently._ ... Sans was trying to talk, but it was _way_ too loud for anyone to hear him. Every monster in the underground seemed like they were in his castle now. You couldn't tell any one person's voice apart.

...

"Howdy!" ... Everybody went silent, and everyone looked in the middle of the room, to see a small flower sticking out of the ground.

"It's me, Flowey the Flower!" _Flowey's_ face immediately turned into a giant, evil grin. "I hope you're all ready to DIE!" Everyone started screaming, but were instantly cut off by a flash of bright light.

...

Everything was black. Everything besides a single monster standing directly in front of you, facing away. _..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 30 is going to be... Interesting.

Also, I hope you liked Chara's little Mettaton tantrum in the middle there. (If it can be called a tantrum). I spent forever trying to make it perfect.

By the way, I finished this chapter yesterday. I was just busy earlier today, and didn't get a chance to upload it until now. Sorry about that.

(Final thing, I promise: If you didn't know, I upload a new thing every 2 days. It's usually related to The Beginning?, but I also have another project going on related to The Beginning? that I update instead of this every once in a while - Shameless Plug. Basically, I do my best to create something every 2 days related to this site. Just clarifying for those of you who don't know.) Hope you have a wonderful Thursday. Or, have a wonderful [day it is in whatever time zone/ time line you're currently in that's not Thursday. Or, maybe you're just not reading this within the first 3 hours of me uploading the chapter, not sure.]

...

I'm really not concise, am I?


	30. Flagitiousness

_Flagitiousness_

* * *

... The monster in front of you slowly started to curl up their hands into fists. ... They stopped a second later, and tilted their head side to side, stretching their neck. They sighed...

... Asriel sighed.

"Finally..." ... "I was so tired of being a flower..." ... Asriel slowly turned around. ...

He was facing you, with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them... _He was smiling._ "Howdy!" ... "Chara, are you there?" ... _He was being sarcastic._ He laughed. _..._ "No... They're not... You're faking it." ... "No response?" _He shook his head arrogantly._ "I knew you were faking it. Af-" _You shook your head, and looked directly at his face._

 _"Greetings." He was shocked. "It's me, your best friend." You took a step closer to Asriel, and shook your head. "Chara Dreemurr." ... Asriel shook his head in response._

"N-No... You're not. Chara wouldn't have saved the fish lady from the burning house... They wouldn't have become friends with any of them... They... Were not like you. Stop faking it." _... Did he really think so lowly of me?_ "Y-You... You're not Chara... You're Frisk. Everyone's saying your stupid name... Frisk." _..._

 _"Do you need some proof, Azzy?" Asriel took a step back. At least he wasn't turning into his stupid 'Boss' Form this time..._

"Nobody is supposed to call me Azzy except Chara."

 _"Okay, well, let's see here. We used to call potato chips popato chisps. I know your name was chosen because dad is terrible at naming things, and he just combined his and mother's name. I know that you insisted on calling father 'Mr. Dad Guy' for some reason, and convinced mother to sew a sweater with those words on it..." ... "I know how kind and generous you were to me when I... Fell down the mountain..." He didn't respond. "I know everything about you..." Asriel smiled again, this time more friendly._

"Is it... Really you?" _You nodded. Asriel looked like he was going to cry._ "You came back for me..." _._

 _"No. I didn't." Asriel stopped smiling._

"W-What do you mean? Aren't you happy to see me again? We were... Siblings." _..._

 _"You're the whole reason everyone is in this mess. Just because you wanted to be the 'good guy.' Because you were too weak to go along with the plan..." You shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you are the 'good guy'. I mean, everyone seems to think I'm the villain... Everyone would love to see you again, even after telling them what you've done..." Asriel was starting crying. ... "Oh... They'll never understand. All of the explaining in the world won't do justice for what Flowey did. For what you did." ... "Oh, but it's fine. You were missing a soul. ... So, does missing a soul make it perfectly acceptable to torture, and kill everyone? Thousands of times?" Asriel turned around, and wiped his tears on his sleeve. ... You sighed. "It's atrocious behavior. And for what? Because it made you feel powerful?" Flow-... Maybe I'm being a little too hard on him... 'Asriel' started to cry again, but quickly stopped himslef, and turned back to you. He looked... miserable... "... I have an idea. How about you break the barrier, and do something useful... for once." I was definitely being too hard on him. He nodded quickly, and then lifted his hands out to his sides, and did his weird, floating ritual... Thing. He looked a lot less confident this time, though..._

 _A second later, the barrier broke, and Asriel slowly descended back to the ground. "... Thanks." Asriel didn't move._

"W-Well... I... gave all your friends' souls back..." _He was still frowning._ "I... Guess I'll just be on my way." _Asriel slowly turned back around. He's just leaving... Like that. ... Maybe it's for the best..._

No... You... Couldn't let it happen like this. ... No matter what they've done, they don't deserve to just be abandoned... Everyone gave Chara a second chance, so why couldn't Chara just give Asriel a second chance? _He... Whatever. Maybe it is all just my fault._ ... Asriel took another step away... It might've been his fault. He might've tortured everyone for fun... But everyone deserves a second chance... At least someone who could once, at some point, be so innocent and kind. ... It was for the best. You started walking towards Asriel, silently. _He caused all of this..._ You were almost half way to him. _He abandoned me..._ You were just over half way there. _He won't learn anything from this..._ You were almost to him. He still hadn't noticed you yet. _He's... A villain, just like me. Neither of us deserve a second chance... But we're both getting one... Both of us... Are very similar..._ You were standing just behind Asriel now. You tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around, surprised and crying. _He's... My brother. No matter how messed up he is. No matter how much I want to hate him, I can't bring myself to. Ha... How pathetic. I say I love him, but I'm not the one who stopped him from leaving forever..._

"Chara..." You shook your head, and gave Asriel a hug. He hugged back.

"... Chara's... Thinking..." You leaned into closer to the hug. ... A few seconds later, you leaned back, and let go. Asriel still looked horrible... "Please... Don't just leave." Asriel looked away sadly.

"I have to... I'm going to be turning back into Flowey soon... And besides, I don't deserve it. Chara was right. I really am a terrible person." ...

"Please. None of that matters... You can't just leave." Asriel took a step away from you. "Listen, Asriel, I've done some terrible stuff in the past, too." Asriel shook his head.

"Not as terrible as killing everyone... My own family... I just stopped caring." _…_ … You walked up over to Asriel, and turned him around... You looked at him in the eyes... _You looked terrible._ Asriel seemed shocked. "N-No... If you killed everyone, than I would've remembered that..." You shook your head again. Asriel looked down at the ground. "Ha... Ha... I guess I have no choice but to just believe you... But, Frisk... I know it wasn't you." … "... Take care of Chara for me." …

You opened your eyes a second later, to see everyone gathered around you... Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys... Asgore. They seemed amazed. Papyrus held out his hand to you. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up almost immediately... Where's Asriel? Was that just a dream...

"OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE. WE WERE GETTING WORRIED THERE FOR A SECOND. YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES." All of the other monsters from earlier that were gathered in the throne room weren't there. _You turned to Sans, and walked over to him, ignoring Papyrus._

" _Sans..." You were talking loud enough for everyone to hear you. "I broke the barrier, and I need a fa-"_ Undyne spoke from behind you.

"You what?" _You turned around, and frowned at Undyne._

" _Frisk freed you all." … They looked towards a small, black room outside the throne room. Undyne and Papyrus immediately started running towards it, and turned a corner. A second later, Undyne came running back._

"GET OVER HERE!" _Undyne was screaming, and everyone followed, except for you and Sans. All of the other monsters turned around the corner. You heard gasps. You looked back at Sans._

" _Wow. You're excited." Sans chuckled, and shrugged._

"well, i knew i could trust frisk. no surprises here." _I was slightly annoyed at how mundane Sans was acting about being free, but I guess it doesn't really matter._

" _Great, great... Now, I only have one favor to ask of you. I want you to take me back to the room where Frisk first saw you this time."_ _Sans immediately teleported you with him back to the Ruins room. He looked exhausted. "Thanks. Now, you stay here." He shrugged._

"uh, yeah, i'll do that. 'shortcutting' such a long distance... requires a lot of magic..." _You shrugged, and walked out of the room, towards the beginning of the Underground..._ What was Chara doing...

...

 _You were right outside the room now. He would be inside... You turned the corner, and saw him kneeling over the flowers, looking away from you..._ Asriel... _You walked over to him, and tapped him on his shoulder. He sighed, and shook his head._ "I'm... sorry, but... I can't..." _You tapped Asriel on his shoulder again._ "Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?" _You stepped next to Asriel, knelt down beside him, and looked at his face. He looked over at you, too._

" _No." You both stared at each other. "... Come back to the surface with us." Asriel looked away again._

"Chara... Well... I can't..." _You put your arm around his neck. He seemed surprised._

" _Listen... I don't hate you. I think what you did was incredibly wrong, and I don't know if I can ever forgive you, but I can't just leave you down here..." Asriel looked back at you. "Even after all you've done, you're still my brother." You stood up. "But it's your choice. When you turn back into a flower, you can choose to come to the surface, or you can just stay underground alone, forever..." You started walking towards the doorway, but stopped, and looked back at him. "I would suggest coming to the surface, though. … It would make me, and Frisk a lot happier. You don't even have to tell anyone you're actually Asriel..." You faced the doorway again._

" _It can be... our little secret." You walked out of the room, down the hallways, and back into the room with Sans._ … He was leaning against a wall, looking over at you.

"heya, what did you find?" … You found Asriel.

"I... didn't find anything." Sans shrugged, and stood up.

"you're lying." You looked away, and he chuckled. "whatever. it's none of my business. unless it is, then you should tell me." He walked back over to you, and looked around. "welp, guess we're leaving this place for good now..." Sans shook his head. "not gonna miss it." The purple walls around you suddenly transformed into the black walls of the staircase leading up to the surface. There was a huge crowd of people formed at the bottom of the staircase, and your _family_ was standing in the front, not letting anyone through yet. The second everyone saw you standing on the staircase, they started cheering, and your _family_ looked up at you, and smiled with relief. …Sans suddenly disappeared from your side, and appeared with everyone else down below... They were all...

Staring at you.

Pointing at you.

Cheering for you.

Asgore suddenly started walking up the stairs, and stood next to you. Toriel shortly followed, along with Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne. Sans was the last one to come up. _By 'coming up', you mean that he suddenly appeared directly beside you..._ All of this attention... _It was incredible._

…

After a few minutes, Asgore managed to quiet everyone down, and started a speech. "We have all never expected this day to come. And if it came, we expected it to be the start of another fight. We expected it to be the start of a revolution. We expected it to be the start of a war... But, instead, Frisk here has shown us all that all humans are not that bad. That everyone deserves a second chance, even the species that banished our entire kind underground for what seems like an eternity..." Asgore looked grimly at the ground. "And, to think that we would try to kill such an innocent being... That **I** would kill such an innocent being. Someone that has managed to free our entire species... It frankly makes me sick, and I offer Frisk an apology from the bottom of my heart... I think that Frisk, even as a child, is one of the most kindhearted individuals I have ever met, and I think they are deserving of a royal position." Asgore turned, and looked at you. "I would like them to be our ambassador... What do you say, Frisk?" … Everyone was looking at you now. … _That was kind of a jerk move._ … You nodded your head.

"I... accept." You didn't know what being an ambassador fully entailed, _but I do now that you just made a terrible decision._ Everyone started cheering again, and Asgore quieted everyone down.

"Now, I do have some unfortunate news. Since we are planning on introducing ourselves to the humans peacefully, we will be disbanding the Royal Guard." Papyrus closed his eyes, and gave a slow head nod, before opening his eyes again. Asgore then quickly looked over at Toriel, before looking back down at everyone. "... I don't think there is any other important matters to discuss. There-forth, I, King Flu-" Toriel glared over at Asgore. Asgore stopped talking, and _'corrected' himself. I remember when he did that... That was extremely embarrassing._ "King Asgore, declare this staircase to be open for public use!" Everyone cheered again, and you and your family turned around, and started walking up the staircase. Undyne started talking to Asgore.

"That was a pretty awesome speech, Asgore." Papyrus put a finger up in the air.

"AND, SINCE THE ROYAL GUARD IS DISBANDED, AND FRISK IS THE AMBASSADOR, THE OBVIOUS CHOICE FOR MY NEXT POSITION IS AS OUR MASCOT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Everyone looked over at Papyrus.

"uh... i don't think..." Sans shrugged, and looked back ahead. "well... sure, that would be great." Papyrus looked victorious. Nobody else argued with him. … Asgore looked down at you, and gave you a pat on the back.

...

A few seconds later, you were at the top of the staircase, looking down at the the huge, open world beneath you...

 _This is the start of a new era._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We did it! 30 whole chapters! We're done with the whole 'Underground' section of the story. Time to move to Section #2: New, New Home.

Thank you all so much for your support, and I hope everyone has a great day! I've had a ton of time writing the first section of the story, and writing the second, above ground part will leave a lot more room for creativity and interpretation.

We have nowhere to go but up!

(sorry...)


	31. Skepticism

Skepticism

* * *

 _You didn't have much time to appreciate the view._ There were a large amount of monsters coming up from inside the mountain, and Asgore quickly led everyone down the narrow path coming from the mountain down to the flat surface. You could see the city you came from faintly in the distance... The entire trip down was peacefully quiet. Not many monsters were talking, and the ones that did were just talking about the view. _Mainly Papyrus._

"WOWIE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I DON'T SEE ANY WALLS, OR CEILINGS, OR..." Papyrus was staring at the Sun. "AND THERE'S THAT WEIRD BALL OF FIRE FLOATING IN THE SKY." Sans chuckled.

"that's the sun, papyrus." Papyrus squealed in excitement. _Conversations of a similar caliber occurred on the way down._

 _Once you finally reached the bottom, everyone started talking, and it got quite loud again._ _To get away from the noise,_ you walked a short distance away from the group, and stood underneath a tree. It was amazing to see just how many monsters there really were, in a wide, open space...

You heard the grass moving behind you.. You turned around expecting to see Sans, but... No one was there... Must've just been your imagination. You looked back towards the monsters. Sans was currently just looking around. Undyne was talking to Asgore and Papyrus about the city in the distance, Alphys was standing shyly away from the large group near Undyne, and Toriel was looking over at you. She waved. You waved back. _Why couldn't she just come over to you? You weren't that far away..._

A few seconds had passed, and all of the monsters were now looking at the city. _All of them except for Sans, who was doing who knows what._ After _another_ few seconds, Asgore gestured for you to come over to him. ...

You were standing in front of Asgore, along with all of the other monsters. He kneeled down in front of you, and looked at you _eye-to-slightly above your head._

"Frisk, as our ambassador, could I ask you a favor?" _A favor? More like, your job._ You nodded your head in response. He smiled. "Great... It's not too difficult, I simply want you to travel to the city over there," He pointed at your city, "along with a monster, and notify the humans of our existence, and how we're all coming in peace." _Which monster?_ You nodded again. He nodded in response, stood up, and gave you a thumbs us, before putting his arms back to his side, and making an announcement.

"Now, everyone, I see that many of you are taking notice of the large city of humans in the distance. The optimal course of action would be to stay here, and have Frisk, along with a non-threatening monster, go into town and tell them about our presence. In the mean time, everyone who has important luggage or possessions underground, can bring them up. Who will be our brave volunteer?" Papyrus immediately ran in front of Asgore, and jumped up and down excitedly. Asgore looked at him sadly. "I appreciate the offer Papyrus, but a literal walking skeleton might not be the best first impression of monsters..."

"WHAT'S SO CREEPY ABOUT A TALKING SKELETON?" Asgore whispered something into Papyrus's ear, and Papyrus took a step away, and looked at you. "I DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS. IF HUMANS HAVE SKELETONS INSIDE OF THEM, THEN WHY WOULD THEY BE AFRAID OF THEM?" Asgore sighed. _I remember telling him about that... That was an awkward conversation._ ... How did that get brought up?

"I'm sorry Papyrus, but I'm going to have to say no. Not for the first impression, at least." Papyrus shook his head, and sighed, but took a step back and walked over to Sans. Sans looked up at Papyrus, and said something to him quietly. Papyrus looked angrily down at Sans, and he chuckled. ...

Asgore looked around, while some monsters started on the path back up the mountain. "Well... any more volunteers?" _Undyne was trying to accept, but Alphys was keeping her at bay._ ... _After a small amount of time_ , Toriel sighed, and walked over to Asgore.

"I will do it, Asgore. Not for you, but to make sure that they are safe." Asgore looked down at the ground sadly. _He wanted to argue, since Toriel looked slightly threatening,_ but nodded _anyways, since she was his ex-wife._ Toriel looked over at the town, and then quickly looked down at you, waiting for you to start the journey... _Wouldn't it make more sense if father were to come? He is the king._ ... Well, he is a giant, trident wielding monster... _Fair enough._

...

You started walking toward the city, while Toriel followed by your side. ... Hopefully you didn't meet anyone familiar when you arrived.

After a couple minutes of walking in silence, you heard someone behind you. You turned around... No one was there... _This is the second time._ You looked up at Toriel, confused. "What is it, my child?" ... _It was probably nothing._ You shrugged, and just looked back again, towards the city... You were getting very close now... Toriel tried again to get you to respond, but you shrugged again, and she stopped asking you... You felt bad.

...

You and Toriel were only a couple hundred feet away from civilization. _It was a surprisingly easy journey._ There were very few hills, and the trees were tall, out of your way. You looked up at Toriel, worriedly. She gave you a pat on the head. "Are you ready, my child?" Toriel sounded nervous too, but she did her best not to show it. You confidently nodded your head...

"I think you should stay here... For now. I can tell them about you first... They might be too surprised to see a monster come out of nowhere." Toriel looked down at you, and then back at the city. She wanted to come, but she reluctantly nodded _, and quickly messed up your hair._ ... Your hair... You must've looked filthy right now. _Too late to get clean._ ... You waved goodbye to Toriel, and started on your path to the city. She tried to talk to you again, but you were too far away, and you couldn't hear exactly what she said.

... Here you were, a young, filthy, homeless child who is coming into a city of _judgmental and non-helpful_ humans to tell them that monsters exist, and are very friendly, unlike how they're portrayed in _everything ever_... _as blood-thirsty savages._ ... Why would they even believe you? ... They would have to. They have to believe you... And, what if you run into... No... They're... Gone.

They're gone.

...

Another minute had passed, and you were now standing in city limits. You couldn't see Toriel anymore. The trees were in the way. ...

Who to tell first? No one in this city even knows who you are... No one except the children from your school. And you don't want to talk to them... _Why?_ ... You decided to just tell the first person that would listen.

The first person you tried to talk to was a tall man with dark black hair in a light blue suit, holding a white suitcase. You tried to stop him, but he just kept walking, _and didn't even bother to look at you._

The next person you found was a little bit more responsive. They were a short, blue haired woman with gold earrings and bright pink lipstick.

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment? It's important." The lady looked down at you, nodded _lazily,_ and stopped walking. "Well... I know I might sound crazy, but you have to believe me... You see, monsters are real, and-" The lady smiled, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere important to be, and I don't have time to play games." The lady gave you a pat on the head, and walked away. ... _Maybe you should let me try._ ... No. You may let Chara do a lot for you, but you wanted to at least do something useful. You took a deep breath, and walked over to the next person you saw that looked like they might believe you.

They were a middle aged man wearing jeans and a polo shirt, with thick rimmed glasses and a calculator watch. _Interesting choice, but okay._ The second they saw you following them, they stopped, and looked down at you. "Oh, hello. Do you need help with something?" ... You had to introduce yourself first.

"It's very, very important." The man looked down at his watch, and then back at you. "You see... Well... I may sound crazy, but can you promise to give me just 5 minutes to prove it?" The man looked down at his watch, took a deep breath, but nodded anyways.

"Well, what is it?" ...

"Do you know the legend about the monsters that are trapped under Mt. Ebott?" The man nodded quickly. _He was either in a hurry, or he was interested in what you were saying. Probably the former._ "Well... They're real." The man gave a smile smile, and laughed quietly.

"Well..." He looked back down at his watch, and bit his lip. "Sure, why not. What do you want to show me?" He didn't believe you, but... He was giving you a chance. You eagerly pointed towards the forest, and looked back up at him.

"Can you follow me? Please?" The man laughed quietly again.

"Okay, well, please make it quick. I have to be at my son's school in the next 7 minutes." You quickly _, and suddenly,_ started walking into the woods. You could hear the man following you from behind. "So... What school do you go to? I take it you're not from around here because if you were, you would be at school right now." You kept walking.

"I'm... Not currently going to school... Although, I might be going back to that school." You finally made your way into the woods.

"Hey, what's your name, anyways?" The man sounded curious. You sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"It's Frisk." You kept walking through the woods.

"My son's name is Heft... If you know them." ... You knew them...

"I've... met him..."

"Are you his friend? He has lots of friends..." _Why in the world would you care? At all?_ ...

"No." He took a deep breath, and casually blew it back out.

"Where are you going to school right now, though? Sorry if I'm being a little personal, I'm just sort of worried about you..." _Great._

"I... have been living with the monsters... inside the mountain." He didn't laugh this time. You must've sounded completely insane.

"Well, if the legend is correct, then weren't the monsters trapped underground for an eternity?" You nodded.

"Well, I... freed them." The man chuckled.

"I wish my kid had an active imagination like you." You were almost to Toriel. Only another minute.

"It's real. Only another minute until we meet the queen."

"The queen? Who's the queen?" _He was patronizing you._

"We'll be seeing her very soon..." You were close now... You decided to call out Toriel's name.

"Toriel!" The man behind you chuckled again, before being interrupted by her response. _He's almost as bad as Sans with the whole fake laughter thing._

"I am over here, my child." You had walked slightly too far. You turned back around, and walked threw a few dense patches of trees, before seeing Toriel again. She seemed happy to see you, and waved to the man. "Oh. Hello. My name is Toriel." The man froze. He looked amazed. You walked over to Toriel, and she put a hand on your head. "And this is the monster ambassador who has freed us all from our terrible fate inside the mountain, Frisk." The man looked down at you, and then back up at Toriel. He smiled.

"Oh.. I see. That's a really amazing costume, 'Queen Toriel'." Toriel looked at him, clearly confused. The man walked over to her, and looked over her body. "Yeah, That's pretty incredible. I don't see seams, or any revealed skin, or... Anything." Toriel smiled again, _falsely._

"Do you want me to show you some of my magic to prove it?" The man chuckled, and nodded.

"Sure." _Toriel had a fake smile on her face._ She cupped her hands together into a cup shaped fashion, and a large, _harmless_ fire formed in her hands. She held it down to you, and the fire moved over to your finger. It was warm, but not hot. The man seemed amazed. "Those are some really convincing effects." Toriel stopped smiling. She was clearly confused.

"Effects?" The man nodded his head.

"Yep. Well, I better get back to my kid's school. He's waiting for-"

"oh, hey, didn't see you there." Sans suddenly appeared from behind the trees, and walked over to the man. "wow, i saw that you liked tori's 'costume'. How do you like mine?" The man looked it over. He looked even more impressed.

"Wow. That's really convincing." Sans chuckled.

"i know. hey, actually, you want to see something **really** convincing?" The man nodded his head, and Sans chuckled again. "great, great. here, let me just take this off." Sans _sloppily_ took off his hoodie, and then preceded to remove his white t-shirt. The only thing left was his rib cage. The man froze. "yeah, this is really convincing, huh? hey, actually, i have another idea, where's your kid's school." Sans put his t-shirt and hoodie back on. Toriel was frowning at the man. He took a step away.

"This... No... There's no way that monsters are real... This has to be a trick." Sans chuckled _again_.

"yeah, we're just a bunch of silly ol' cos-players." Sans chuckled. "but, hey, where's your kid's school?" The man shook his head.

You told Sans that your school was the same as his sons, and the address of it. Sans nodded.

"thanks, frisk." He looked back up at the man. "welp, if you're ready for the incredible shortcut, then just say the word and we'll go. my silly cos-playing abilities include finding really, really good shortcuts, having a see through stomach, and being the universe's best pun teller." ... "for example, you just standing there and making fun of our entire kind is really **humerus**." Toriel looked worriedly over at Sans. He shrugged. "just making friendly conversation..." The man slowly started to blink his eyes, and he looked down at his hands, then back up at Sans. Sans waved. "so... i can wait, but i don't know if you can... you might be late." The man tried to say something, but closed his mouth back again. _He looked only slightly terrified._ "you could either come with us, or go by yourself... it's your choice. The man waited a couple of seconds, before looking down at his watch, _fearfully,_ and then breathing out a puff of air. He looked down at you.

"You've lived with them?" You nodded your head. Sans seemed slightly annoyed. He nervously asked the next question. "And... They're safe?" You nodded your head again. _The nicest people I've ever met._

"They're the nicest people I've ever met." _Wow, thanks for stealing that one._ ... He looked _slightly_ less scared.

"And... What are their names?" Sans spoke up.

"you know, i can talk too." The man looked over at him. He took a deep breath, and thought about the question he was going to ask.

"Well... What are your names?" Sans shrugged.

"all of us?" The man nodded his head. Sans took a deep breath.

"well, there's a lot... we have papyrus, who's my brother, sans, who is me, toriel, who is the queen, and standing right here, asgore, who is the king, jerry, who nobody likes, undyne, who is the head of the royal guard, alphys who is the royal scientists, and about a thousand more." The man looked even more shocked than before.

"A... Thousand?" Sans shrugged.

"i dunno. about." The man seemed worried. Sans chuckled. "hey, don't worry, barely any of them are as mean as me." The man gave an awkward laugh, and Sans chuckled. "so... maybe just suddenly arriving at the event would be slightly weird. hey, if you want to help, i have a small favor to ask of you." The man didn't respond. Sans shrugged. "well, if you're interested, then tell me what kind of an event is your child participating in?"

"Uh... A spelling bee." _... I remember participating in Spelling Bee's... What a waste of time._

"ok, well, your kid will win, right?" The man put his left arm around the back of his neck. _He was trying to act calm, but he was still shaking. Some people..._ "of course they will. anyways, that's besides the point. basically, when you arrive, and everyone is there, i want you to get up, and tell everyone that you met a talking skeleton and goat lady in the woods, and that the skeleton told you to tell everyone that they would be arriving at the school shortly." ... The man shook his head. _Was Sans crazy?_

"I would sound crazy!" Sans shrugged.

"until we show up." ...

"Why couldn't Fisck just do it?" _Fisck?_

"well, first of all, there name is frisk, and second of all, nobody wants to believe a child. Of course, later on, frisk will be doing all of our public speeches and government related arguments, but actually getting people to believe that monsters exist is a whole different issue." The man didn't respond. "look, if you're so apposed to my plan, then don't worry, i have another one. it's just going to be much more sudden, and more fear-inducing." The man closed his eyes.

"If... If I tell everyone that you're coming, then do you promise to come directly afterwards?" Sans shrugged.

"if it makes you feel better." The man looked down at his watch, and swore under his breath. Sans chuckled.

"hey, we have a kid here..." _He didn't respond._ "late?" The man nodded his head.

"I'm supposed to be there in 2 minutes..." Sans chuckled.

"yeah... want to try out that short cut i suggested earlier?" The man sighed.

"Well... As long as it's not dangerous." Sans shrugged. _He's becoming more casual quite fast. How trusting._

"ok, well, the only thing you need to do is to close your eyes." The man slowly, _and reluctantly,_ shut his eyes. Sans looked over at you and Toriel. "ready?" You and Toriel shook your heads.

A second later, you were standing next to Sans and Toriel inside of a long hallway. The man was nowhere to be seen. Sans looked happy with himself. "ok, so, from the top floor here, if you lay against the floor, you can hear the sound of what's going on below. this hallway is currently above the library, where they're probably holding the spelling bee. they have the top floors blocked off so that no can get up here. the second we hear him start talking, i'm going to transport us all outside the doorway to the room. hopefully no one's outside." Hopefully? "anyways, a minute after he finishes, and everyone thinks he's crazy, we're going to walk inside, and make everyone inevitably freezes in shock. I 'shortcutted' the man inside a closet so that no one is suspicious just yet. any questions?" Toriel seemed concerned. _Yes, puting someone inside of a closet is not suspicious at all._

"Sans, are you sure that this is safe?" Sans shrugged.

"probably not." ... "any other questions?" Y _ou had about a million 'other questions.' How did you 'shortcut' you and the man to seperate locations? How did he know that you could hear through the floor? In fact, how did he know where anything was in this school?_

...

"... No." _No!?_

"smart kid." Sans looked down at the ground. "so... who wants to lie on the floor?" He looked over at you, and gave a large smile. "i mean, you are the ambassador, and i think you deserve the honor for freeing us all." _You rolled your eyes._ Toriel looked over at Sans, worriedly. Sans shrugged. "don't worry, the kid will just get some dirt on them. it's not a big deal." Toriel sighed.

"Sans, that is not what I am worried about." Sans shrugged.

"look, if anything goes too wrong, then frisk can..." Sans scratched his skull. "uh, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, 100%" He looked over at you. "right, frisk?" You nodded your head, knelt to the ground, and put your ear against the floor. Sans chuckled. "you know, i probably could've just..." He shrugged. "eh, this is funnier to watch." _Are you ever going to be able to go five minutes without constantly being... annoyed, by Sans's terrible humor?_

You could hear the muffled sounds of people talking.

"hear anything?" _You did your best to nod your head while also putting it againstthe floor._

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the..." You heard a chair slide back. "Um... Yes?" A couple seconds of silence followed, when you heard the man from earlier start talking. You pushed yourself back up to your feet, and gave Sans a thumbs up.

"wow. can't believe that actually worked..." _He can't believe that even worked?_ "anyways, let's go." The next second, you were standing with Sans and Toriel outside of the door to the library. You didn't see anybody... You heard the man finishing up his statement.

"-in the woods." ... The room went silent, before people started laughing. Sans counted down from ten on his fingers. ... _Was everyone in this town a jerk except you?_

 _Nine._

"Rob, I'm sorry, but we're trying to have a spelling bee here."

 _Eight._

"No, it actually happened, I swear. They... Will be here soon."

 _Seven._

"Stop trying to cause drama."

 _Six._

"But-"

 _Five._

"No buts. Just sit back down, and watch the spelling bee."

 _Four._

"I swear!"

 _Three._

"You swear?

 _Two._

"On my life."

 _One._

"Well, where are they, then?"

 _Zero._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffhanger.

:-)

Also, Sans is showing up so often in this story, that the description might as well just be: _**Sans Came too.**_

Kind of like Jerry...

... Okay, maybe not...


	32. Formal Introduction

_Formal Introduction_

* * *

 _Zero..._

 _Toriel looked down at you, nervously._ You tried to reassure her, but... you were nervous, too. The humans entire perception of monsters depended on Sans...

 _The short, pun telling, talking skeleton who is sarcastic and extremely dangerous. How nice._ He gave a small laugh, closed, his eyes, and knocked on the door.

...

"Come in."

"oh, sorry, didn't know if i was interrupting something." You heard _Rob_ again.

"... That's them. ... That's the skeleton..." You heard some more muffled laughter from behind the door.

"a skeleton?" Sans leaned against the door. "wow. who's that weirdo?" Toriel and you sighed. _Sans laughed quietly beneath his breath._

"Mr. Ighne, please apologize to that man at once. I mean, calling someone a skeleton? Are you insane?" You heard Rob start to stutter.

"N-No, I swear, they're... I..." You heard some _more_ laughter.

"Okay sir, please sit back down. Whoever is at the door may enter. We have delayed this spelling bee for quite long enough." Sans crossed his arms.

"quick question. are you easily scared?"

"Uh... What?" Sans chuckled, took a step away from the door, and gestured for you to stand in front of him.

"never mind." You walked to the door, in front of Sans and Toriel

"What do you mean, never mind?" Sans sighed.

"i mean, only an idiot would believe that there was a skeleton currently outside their door, pretending not to be one, and currently describing themselves." _... This is fun._

"Sir, stop kidding around and just step inside. This is disrespectful, and inappropriate." He shrugged, pulled the door open, and waved you inside. _Currently, nobody could see Sans or Toriel, but they could see you..._ You took a few steps into the room...

 _People were looking at you. They seemed amazed to finally see the missing child. They..._

 _Oh, wait, never mind. Nobody evened seem to acknowledge your existence. What a bunch of great people._

Rob stood up again, and looked over at you.

"They've seen them too! They said that they lived with them, and... And..." Everyone in the room was smiling.

"Rob, do you actually have any proof that the so called 'monsters' ex-" Everyone stopped smiling, and got out of their chairs. ... They were all staring directly above your head ... _Suddenly, some people started screaming, and ran over to 'protect' their children. Sans looked only slightly annoyed, while Toriel looked petrified. Sans started to talk over the screams._

"wow, tough crowd."

"W-What are you?" You stepped next to Sans.

"GO AWAY!" _Everyone was screaming at Sans, when he suddenly started chuckling, looked down at the ground, and shook his head._

"okay everyone, i didn't want to do this, but you all leave me no choice." Everyone went quiet, and gathered into the corners of the room. _You could hear a few children crying._

...

Suddenly, you heard a large whoopee cushion from inside of Sans's pocket. _Everyone in the room looked horrified, and amazed at the same time._

 _..._

"ok, so, i can understand your confusion, but that's no reason to be rude." ... _Everyone in the room looked even more frightened than before._ Sans took a few steps forward. You heard a child from the crowd speak up.

"Please don't hurt us." Sans closed his eyes, sighed, and took a step to the left, leaving you and Toriel in the center of everyone.

"i want to ask you all a question. how many of you are currently recording this with your phones?" _Nobody raised their hand._ "ok, well, i can see..." Sans counted the number of cameras _and cellphones_ in the room being pointed at him. "at least five people recording this." Sans _'clapped'_ his hands together. "first of all, i'm not an idiot. i can see your phones." Some people put their phones away. Sans shook his head, and leaned against a wall. "second of all, don't stop recording, and show this to everyone you know. this is sort of important, and trying to stop any of you would be completely pointless." _Some more people put their phones away. Everyone was still frozen, and they all still looked like they had just seen a hundred people die._ "lastly, toriel, frisk, and me will now be taking questions. please, ask away." The adults stayed silent, and the children kept crying. Everybody in the crowd watched Sans as he walked back over to you. He put one of his hands on your shoulder, and looked over the crowd. "well, i don't know how i expected this to go, but i expected it to go better than this... maybe i should've listened to papyrus and asgore." Sans shrugged, and took a step away from you _again_. "how about i let the ambassador answer some questions." ... The entire crowd kept watching Sans and Toriel. You took a deep breath, and then waved to the crowd. They didn't notice.

"... Hello." You gave everyone another wave. They seemed surprise to hear you speak. "... My... Name is Frisk, and I am the monsters' ambassador..." _... It was going unsurprisingly well._ "... As you all have noticed, my friends Sans and Toriel are with me today." _The kids were starting to calm down, while the adults still looked more scared than ever._ _One of the kids raised their hand, but their mother swat it back down quickly._ "As some of you have probably noticed I have been missing from school for the past week or so..." _Nobody said anything._ "Well, I have actually been living with the monsters for a while now, and we've grown to be friends..." _... Nobody moved. Some kids were still crying, and most of the adults still looked like they were going to pass out._ "I just want to reassure you all that they aren't dangerous in the slightest, and you will all be perfectly fine. ... Any questions?" _..._

 _Finally, after about a minute of waiting, a child raised their hand without immediately being rejected by their parents._ ... "... You don't have to raise your hand." You turned to the kid. _They still looked terrified, but at least someone was doing something._

"A-Are we going to die?" ... _You shook your head, and looked over at Sans._ He rolled his eyes. You looked back at the kid. "W-Well-"

"No. The monsters may look threatening, but they're all great people." _You had just said that everyone was safe._

"Well... Th-They aren't people they're monsters..." You sighed, and looked around the room.

"... Yes, they are..." _People didn't want to speak, but they were still recording everything on their phone. You looked over at Toriel. She looked just as frightened as every other human in this room._

...

You looked over at Sans. He sighed, shook his head, and then walked towards the crowd. They all pushed back farther into the corner.

"so, apparently nobody is curious about anything? about how your kind trapped us underground for thousands of years? nobody wants to know how we were freed?" ... "it was frisk, by the way, they freed us." Sans took another step toward the crowd. _Some adults started to cry. How mature._ "nobody wants to now how they freed us, or how a single kid is braver, and a better person than all of you combined?" ... Sans turned back around. "typical." He walked back over to you, and leaned back against the wall. He shrugged.

...

You heard the door open behind you. You turned around, to see a young child along with their parents. _They froze, along with everyone else._ Sans walked over to them. They didn't move.

"heya." Sans waved to the child. ... _Them and their parents didn't move._ He turned back towards the crowd. "really?" Sans looked back over at you. "i think we should just go, frisk, this isn't really going too well." _The child that just came from the door started speaking._

"Hi." The kid's mother and father picked the kid up, and immediately started leaving.

"don't be rude. let the kid speak." The parents stopped moving. "put the kid back down." ... _The parents slowly lowered the kid to the ground. The mother was on the verge of tears, and the father was shaking, but the child looked fine._ The kid waved.

"I like your costume." Sans nodded his head, and walked over to the kid.

"my costume?" They nodded their head.

"Yes." Sans chuckled, and kneeled down next to the kid.

"it's pretty good, isn't it?" The kid nodded their head again. "well, it's not a costume."

... The kid smiled.

"I know it is." Sans stood back up.

"well, it's not." The kid shook his head. Sans chuckled. "how do you explain this then?" Sans pulled his shirt up, revealing his bones. The kid stopped smiling, and took a step back. _Their mother started crying, but didn't dare pick them back up. Their father looked like he was about to cry, now, too._

...

The kid poked Sans, before jumping back in shock.

"pretty cool, huh?"

...

 _The kid started crying. Their mother then picked them up again, and ran out of the room behind the kid's father._ Sans sighed. _He looked annoyed._

This was getting on your nerves. The response of that one, very young kid represented the way everyone in this room was behaving.

Why was everyone acting so... childish?

You decided to speak up, and try to do what you were supposed to be doing all along.

"..Everyone, please, stop acting like you've just seen someone die. There is nothing to be afraid of. At all. Sans, Toriel, and, well, all of the monsters are extremely nice people, and would never act hostile towards an innocent person. ..." _... Nobody moved._ You were getting frustrated. "Listen, these 'monsters' have saved my life, multiple times, and have all cared for me for the past week. They aren't that different than any of us, so, I have to ask, why are you all being so immature?" _... Wow._

...

Everyone looked surprised.

...

One of the adults looked back over at Sans, then at Toriel, then down at you. ... They nervously took a step forward towards Sans, who took a step towards them. ... They took another step forward.

...

 _After a few more short steps, they were standing in front of Sans. Everyone in the crowd was watching them. ..._

Sans put his hand out.

...

Everyone nervously watched the man, as he slowly put his arm out in front of him. ...

and shook Sans's hand. _Surprisingly, a whoopee cushion did not go off._

"nice to meet ya." They pulled their hand back, looking less worried.

"U-Um... You... Too?" Sans chuckled.

...

"... A-Are you actually a skeleton?" Sans nodded his head.

"yep. ... are you actually a human?" ... They nodded their hand in response. "it was a joke." ... Sans nodded his head again. "... welp, i guess everyone has a different sense of humor." They took a step away. Sans looked back over the crowd. "anyone else wanna talk?" ...

 _A couple more people stepped away from the crowd, and walked over to Sans._ "ok, well, you all know that i'm not the only monster here, right?" Sans looked over at Toriel, who _still_ looked extremely nervous. She gave a small wave to everyone.

...

After a couple of minutes had passed, a few more adults had came to talk with Sans, Toriel, and even you. _Almost all of them were still against the wall,_ and the adults that did come to talk seemed incredibly scared, but this was a start.

...

This was a start.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It seems like Frisk has been a lot more emotionally stable in these past few chapters than they ever were in the beginning of The Beginning?

I guess you have to ask yourself two things: Is this a sign that Frisk has come to accept what they (haven't) done, and that they have moved on from their past life...

Or something else.

...

On a less foreshadow-ey note, I really don't know whether to start the next chapter immediately after this one, or a few weeks later... I'm thinking a few weeks later, but I'm not sure. It's not like I know what you guys would want me to do...

 **On a completely unrelated note, I just want to say that I read and respond to every review of this story that I possibly can.**

...

Lastly, I just wanted to thank you guys again for all of your tremendous support that The Beginning? has been receiving. **Almost 50 favorites** , and, at the time of writing this, **74 followers!** That's insane! You all are incredible, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	33. Ambiguity

Ambiguity

* * *

After about twenty minutes of talking, most people _who attempted to interact with Sans and Toriel_ seemed _slightly_ more comfortable them. _And, only about four people along with Rob tried to interact with them._ _Although, still, the majority of people stayed in the back of the room, away from everyone else, just watching... And recording._

"-so, that's the story of how humans trapped our entire species below a mountain for thousands of years. i think thousands of years, at least. i'm not really up to date with the whole 'history' portion of our eternal suffering." Almost everyone had finished talking with you withing the first 10 minutes or so, and were currently more interested in talking with Sans or Toriel. "or, at least, it would've been eternal if it wasn't for frisk." ... You decided to try and get the people in the back of the room more involved in the conversation. You took a few steps away towards Sans and Toriel, towards the back of the room. ... It was clear Sans saw you start to leave, but he didn't try to stop you. _Mother on the other hand... Not quite sure what she was doing, or talking about. Mostly snail facts, it seems._

 _..._

You waved to everyone in the back of the room.

...

They didn't respond. ... You continued walking over to them, until you were standing _within a normal conversation's distance_ from them. _They still looked extremely frightened._

"... Hello." You looked up at the adults. They glanced down at you, before looking back at the crowd of people, _still recording everything._ "You can come and join in with the conversation. ... If you want to." ... The adults still ignored you. _How nice._ "They're not bad people, and there's no reason for you to be afraid of them." ... _Maybe you would have better luck if you tried talking to the children._ ... _They might be more willing to listen to you._ ...

Of course, the kids. They...

might be more...

You looked over at the students nervously. _You looked about as scared as they did. ... ?_

 _..._

You decided not to talk to them.

You turned back towards the adults, and gave them another _awkward_ wave.

...

 _For some reason,_ the room just went silent. You turned back around, towards the door, to see... _a person standing there, looking over at Sans and Toriel. They were dressed in a large black coat, glasses, dark blue jeans and a_

...

"here for the spelling bee?"

...

 _They walked inside the room, letting the door close behind them, and shook their head._

 _Sans scratched his skull._

"so... what are you here for, then?" They walked over to Sans. Sans took a step back. "... hi?" They took another step towards Sans. He looked uncomfortable.

"This is incredible!"

"... uh... sure." They were... _smiling?_ "... so... who are you, exactly?"

"No, who, slash, what, are you?" ... _Everyone else who was around Sans still looked scared, but now they also looked confused._

"... sans?" The person shook their head.

"No, I mean, what are you? And, where did you come from? How is your existence even possible?" Sans blinked.

"looks like some people were spreading the word of our existence." _They shook their head._

"No, no, no, no, no... **Everyone** is spreading the word of your existence. It's the only thing anyone's talking about for the past half hour!" ...

"then, why are you the only person to show up that knows about us?" _And how did the news travel so quickly?_

"Well, the entire school is actually being kept in lock down right now from the outside, and everybody is freaking out, but I couldn't give up an opportunity like this!"

...

"wait, how did you get in the school?" _Sans seemed_ genuinely _confused. How impressive. ... Or, he's just faking it because he's sort of glad to find someone that wasn't incredibly scared of him._ ... Both of those make sense.

"I actually work inside the school, as a science teacher." Sans turned to you.

"do you know who this is?" ... You nodded your head. Sans looked back up at the teacher. "ok, well, i'm not the ambassador here. that's frisk." Sans pointed over at you.

...

"... Frisk?" ... _You were looking at the teacher, eye-to-eye now._

...

"... Hello." ... They took a step closer to you.

"Did I... Did I miss something? I thought I... You... I can't believe I didn't recognize you." ... "Well... You're the... Monster's ambassador?" You nodded your head, and took a few steps closer to them. "I... When did this happen?"

... You have been absent from school for about a week. Have they really not noticed...? You were... You were forgettable.

"W-Well... Never mind that. I..." They looked over everyone leaned against the back wall. "What are they doing?"

...

"They're scared." They looked down at you, before looking up at them, and smiled.

"They're scared? And you're not?" They shook their head at them. "No, no, no, if a mere child isn't scared of the monsters, then why would you be?" ... _A mere child?_ Sans took a few steps towards the scientist. They didn't notice. "You are all, quite frankly, acting ridiculous. And, so is everyone else. It is clear that these monsters are not dangerous! I mean, they're probably not even capable of harming us." _..._ Sans chuckled. The person turned back around, towards them.

"well, i wouldn't say that."

"Yeah..." They looked back over at you.

"So," ... _They made their fingers into quotation marks._ "Ambassador Frisk." _They put their fingers back to their side. Toriel looked really angry all of a sudden, along with Sans._ "Could you tell me where the monsters came from?" _... You hated this person so much. You smiled, took a few steps forward, and looked up at them._

 _You..._

 _..._

 _You..._

 _..._

Didn't need any help. You could do this yourself. ... You stopped smiling.

"W-Well, actually, you know about the legend of the monsters being trapped beneath the mountain, right?" ... They nodded their head. "Well... That's where they came from."

"... Well, actually Frisk, the monsters beneath that mountain were trapped there for all eternity. And, besides, that story is just what you called it. A legend. Now, do you actually know where they-" Sans chuckled.

"i thought you were a scientist?" They seemed surprised to hear Sans talk.

"Yes, and as a scientist, I know that monsters made of 'magic' don't simply exist, like in the legend." Sans chuckled again.

"you're a terrible scientist, then." They stopped smiling. "listen, i want to know if you looked at any of the videos of this, or if you just saw that we were here and decided to come and see what was happening."

"..."

"also, why aren't you scared? i mean, everyone else is, and, although it's slightly irritating, how accepting you are is extremely creepy and off-putting." They took a step away. Sans took a step towards them.

"I'm simply acting like a proper scientist. Bravely."

...

"that's your opinion." ... "although, that's not the main reason you annoyed me. actually, i think it's really cool how you didn't notice that frisk was gone from your class for a week. a whole week!"

"They're a single child." ... Sans chuckled

"this 'child'. is the savior of the entire monster kind. you're right, we would've been trapped there for all eternity, if it wasn't for the bravest, most likable, kind person i've ever met. frisk." The _'scientist'_ looked scornfully down at Sans. "look pal, i do want people to be accepting, but this is way too far, and just inappropriate. i'm sure everyone else in this room can agree that you are extremely unobservant, and are acting extremely disrespectful towards the savior of our entire kind." ...

"..." They shook their head _disrespectfully,_ and frowned. "I do not appreciate being made fun of by some stupid skeleton in a hoodie." ...

"i wasn't making fun of you. although, i'm extremely tempted to."

They ignored him. "I was trying to figure more out about the monster race, and I was trying to help people, but whatever." Sans took a step closer to them.

"you were **trying** to get attention." They looked at Sans directly in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sans shook his head.

"fine, whatever, you did nothing wrong."

"Stop being sarcastic. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm the only decent human in this room. I'm the only one who even bothered to talk with you."

"bothered?"

"I was trying to act excited, but you've shown me that there's no point. You're just going to be disrespectful."

"i'm the one being disrespectful here? listen, if you wanted to learn more about monsters, don't bother. we don't wanna learn any more about you." _I didn't know disrespectful was the word of the day._

...

They _abruptly_ started walking towards the door, before turning back around towards Sans.

"I didn't know monsters were so entitled." Everyone in the room was staring at your science teacher.

"i didn't know school science teachers were so unlikable."

"Unlikable?" Sans chuckled. "What are you laughing about now?"

"nothing. just imagining a school hiring somebody so inept." _They laughed back. ..._ Sans looked slightly annoyed. "seriously, this may seem extremely hypocritical, but why are you acting so calm right now? i'm literally, by definition, a monster, and you're laughing at me? people are hiding in their houses right now, trying to stay safe from 'the monsters', and the entire school is in lock down because of me and tori, and you're just... laughing, and making fun of us?"

"Do you want everyone to ignore you?"

"no, but i actually want to talk with someone who isn't an insane lunatic."

"Fine, if you want everyone to think so lowly of monsters, then I'll tell them all that you tried to kill me, and that you're extremely dangerous." Sans looked around the room.

"good luck with that. this room has about a hundred witnesses, and about half of them are currently recording this entire thing." They turned back towards the door.

"Go to hell." They immediately stormed out of the room, pushing Toriel out of their way as they left. _I remember why I hated humanity so much._

...

 _Somebody stepped out from the large crowd at the back of the room, and looked over at Sans. They sighed._

"... S-Sorry about that. ... They were... Um..." Sans chuckled, and walked over to them.

"don't worry about it."

"... I... Well... Um... Th-They weren't lying, y-you know. You're all over the... Well, everyone kn-knows about you." Sans nodded his head.

"that's exactly what i was hoping for."

"... Really?" Sans shrugged.

"basically. well, everything except for dr. crazy to come storming in and calling us all ignorant, and stupid." Sans looked over at you. "but, mostly their treatment of frisk. it was really annoying me." He looked back at them.

"... Well. I think i-it's great how... someone s-so young can be... well... so h-heroic, and inte-" You saw them turn back around towards the group of _'spellers'. Sans chuckled._

"so, unrelated question, do you have any correlation with your nation's government?"

"... N-No." Sans nodded his head.

"fair enough." ... "well, do you at least know how we could get a private meeting with your king/king equivalent."

"W-Well, I'm sure they w-wouldn't be too opposed of meeting with you... I mean, eventually, they'll have to." They gave a small, _awkward_ laugh.

"thanks pal, it really helps forward our plan to fully integrate with humanity."

"W-Wait, what?"

"what did you expect? i mean, we're not just going to travel on back underground and pretend like nothing happened. in fact, we might even be neighbors some day." Sans nodded his head, and looked back over at the group of kids _for some reason._

"... I have to b-be honest... This is the most frightening day of my entire life." Sans chuckled.

"well, expect it to just get more exciting from here. there are still a **ton** of monsters to show you. ... a skele- **ton. _"_** ... "it was a joke."

"W-Wait, how many more?" _Everyone else in the room was completely silent, just watching Sans and the human's conversation._

"a lot." ...

"Are th-they all skeletons and... U-Uh..." They were looking over at Toriel. _Why are humans so stupid..._

"no. they're not all skeletons and uh's. there are talking snails, spiders ladies, a weird fish person, an extremely small, yellow dinosaur, ghosts, a robot, etc..."

"... W-Wait, what?"

"just the usual." ... "i hope you realize that i'm literally a talking skeleton. it doesn't get much weirder than that."

"...S-So, ghosts are real too?" Sans chuckled.

"yeah."

"... Are they... O-Of humans?" Sans looked over at you.

"some."

"I-I'm assuming they're not... hostile?"

Sans closed his eyes.

".. yep. they're all... incredibly nice."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** They can't stay in that library forever...


	34. Abnormality

_Abnormality_

* * *

...

"sorry, but i think it's about time for us to go." ..."i know, you're all extremely sad. but, don't worry, we'll be back in, let's say... 5 minutes, with some more monsters."

"H-How many more?" Sans shrugged.

"i dunno. it could be anywhere from 1 to 1,000." _They seemed concerned._

"... 1,000?" Sans turned towards you and Toriel.

"welp, are you ready to go?" You nodded your head _, since you weren't really doing anything._ ... Toriel agreed, also. "great, great." Sans turned back around. "welp... bye."

 _Less than_ a second later, you were standing... _Directly outside of the school?_

...

 _There were a couple 'guards' surrounding Sans, looking away from you._ None of them saw you. You looked over at Toriel. She looked extremely frightened. You then looked over at Sans. ...

 _He chuckled, and all of them turned around, jumping back in shock._ Sans waved to them.

"heya." _..._

"T-Take a step away f-from the child." Sans shrugged.

"nah. me and frisk are good friends." ... _Frisk and I._ They turned to you. You nodded your head.

"... W-Well... Then... don't take a-another step... forward."

"wasn't planning on it." ...

"O-Okay." ... Sans took a step backwards.

"how's this?" ... _There were three guards looking at you currently, but only one managed to talk._

"..." Toriel took a step backwards too, _followed by you. All three of you were currently right up against the wall of the school._ "W-Well... We have y-you surrounded!" Sans nodded his head.

"yep. you sure do." ...

"... A-Are you going to... Uh..." Sans leaned against the wall.

"going to what?" ... The guard look worriedly down at you.

"... I-Is this some kind of t-trick?" Sans nodded his head.

"whatever floats your raft." _... He b_ _linked._

"... W-What?" Sans shrugged.

"never mind."

"... Y-You... Have the r-right to remain silent?" _Was that what police officers wore nowadays? That's just embarrassing._

"i'm confused. am i going to jail, or are you just saying that because i'm confusing you? because, frankly, i don't think i have any rights."

"... W-Well... U-Uh... You... I..."

"well, you're great at your job and all, but, quick question. what do you plan on doing next?"

"..."

"great answer." ... "can we leave now?"

"H-How did you e-even get... The door is... A-And the entire outside of the s-school is... How?" Sans shrugged.

"magic." ... _Funny thing is, he's not joking. ... I think._

"... W-Well... W-We..." Sans leaned his head against his hand. Toriel still looked terrified. The _'officer'_ turned to you. You waved. ... "... Hello...?"

"just wanted to say hi, but this is taking way too long. hey, can we leave now?"

"..." Sans stood up straight.

"taking that as a yes. by the way, we'll be back in about five minutes with a lot, and i mean a lot more monsters. so... keep your eye out for that. just know that if any human acts violently towards any of them, then... well..." Sans chuckled. "just make sure that doesn't happen."

...

You were now standing... _Directly next to father._ All of the other monsters must have been underground, _somehow still_ collecting their things.

"we're back." Asgore seemed surprised to see Sans. He sighed.

"Sans, I thought I told you not to go."

Sans shrugged. "well, you know me. i couldn't say no to the opportunity."

"... I don't really know you, Sans, but you're acting extremely irresponsible either way." Sans looked down at the ground, before quickly looking back up at him. He gave a _very fake_ laugh.

"oh, yeah." Sans nodded his head. "uh... but don't worry. it went fine." Toriel was _just_ staring at Asgore. He looked over at you.

"Did it go fine, Frisk?" ... Sans turned to you. ... _It went fine._

"... Well..." Asgore seemed worried.

He turned back to Sans.

"Sans, please, tell me exactly what happened." Sans sighed.

"... well, i'm pretty sure everyone in the entire world is currently hiding inside their houses, scared for their life, but other than that, it went fine." ... Asgore sighed. "well, i mean, there was this one crazy scientist person who sort of hates monster kind now, but-"

"Sans, next time I tell you to do something, can you just listen?" ... Sans shrugged.

"probably not." ... Asgore shook his head, but gave a faint smile. "welp. they're all waiting for us to come back into town. i'm assuming everyone else is still getting their stuff?"

"... You want all of the monsters to come into a town of frightened, extremely dangerous humans that are hiding from us?"

"well, if you put it that way, then yes." Asgore turned back towards you.

"Well, I guess we have to introduce ourselves sometime..." Sans nodded his head.

"and we might as well do it now."

"... Very well then. When the rest of the monsters make it back above ground, the ones that want to can come back to the human city with us." Sans walked over to you.

"quick question, where are all of the monsters going to put their stuff?" Sans looked around. _..._ "well, they could just lay it on the grass, but... that seems slightly unsanitary." _Yeah. Nobody really thought this through, did they?_ Asgore sighed.

"Well, it shouldn't be too big of a deal." Sans scratched his skull.

"and, i assume that they aren't bringing any furniture up. most of them aren't strong enough to carry any of their furniture all the way over here." _... You sighed._

 _"Why do you care?"_ Sans chuckled. Asgore seemed surprised to here you speak. ... _And_ _Mother looked worried._

"just trying to make conversation, psycho." _You rolled your eyes._ Asgore looked confused.

"... Psycho?" Sans shrugged.

"oh, yeah, you don't know."

 _..._

"Are you going to explain it?" Asgore sounded worried.

"well, i mean, if you insist." Asgore sighed. "ok, well, it's nothing that huge. basically, frisk is possessed." ... Asgore looked over at you.

"... What?"

"they're being haunted by a spooky ghost." _You looked over at Sans hatefully. He chuckled._ "sorry, they're more of a demon than a ghost."

 _"And you're more of a jerk than a skeleton."_ Sans looked over at Toriel

"anyways, there's more to the story than that." ... Asgore was staring at you. "i think it might interest you to know who exactly they're being possessed by. try not to act too incredibly depressed." Sans turned back to you. "would you like to do the honor?" _..._

 _You looked straight at father's face._

 _..._

...

"sorry to interrupt your staring contest, but, uh, we don't have all day." _You rolled your eyes, looked over at Sans, and shook your head. ... He was surprised._ "welp, uh, maybe some other time then."

"W-What?" Asgore seemed surprised. Sans shrugged.

"eh, it's nobody you would know." Toriel's face was expressionless. "and, if you did know, it would just make things a lot more complicated."

"... Well... If it's none of my business." Sans nodded his head.

"nope. none of you business at all." He chuckled.

"It's not... is it?"

"well, i mean, maybe, but that's besides the point." Asgore seemed nervous.

"Sans, please."

...

"i'm not saying anything else. it's not my business. ... well, it's not until i decide it is." _That's_ _... basically what I was going to say._

"Alrighty then. That's... fine." Sans nodded his head.

"but, what's not fine is how long everyone is taking to get their stuff together. i mean, i promised the humans that we would be back in five minutes, and it's already been..." _Sans looked down at his fake watch._ "imaginary minutes." Asgore turned back towards the mountain, _along with Toriel, Sans, and you._ ... Asgore shook his head, and Toriel spoke up.

"It is going to be a lot longer than five minutes."

"welp, i say we take the first twenty people that get up here and just head to town with them. we don't have time to wait for every single monster in the underground to get their stuff together." _Especially Mettaton._ "in the meantime, i would like to talk with frisk about some... things." _Another private conversation with Sans? Wow. The last one was as least five minutes ago. What an incredibly long amount of time to wait!_ Sans turned to you. "welp. uh. let's go." He started walking off towards the tree that you were standing by earlier. You followed.

...

Toriel and Asgore were pretty far away from you now. They were kind of hard to even see, and definitely too far to hear anything you were going say.

"so, this may come to a surprise, but i know about flowey." _No..._

 _"What do you know?" How could he? There's no way..._ He chuckled.

"yep. i saw him on the surface earlier. he's still free." _..._

"... Is that it?" Sans raised an _'_ eyelid. _'_

"is there anything else i need to know?"

 _"No._ " Sans seemed surprised to see Chara answer so fast. He chuckled.

"if there is, and you don't tell me about it, don't worry. i'll find out eventually."

 _"Good luck with that."_ ... Sans shook his head.

"actually, i have a question. how did you stop flowey from attacking undyne? i mean, you clearly didn't fight." _..._ You weren't going to answer. "ok, well, forget about it. what i really want to know is how exactly you freed everyone from the underground. no one else seems to be questioning it, which is..." Sans looked back towards Asgore. "odd, to say the least." He looked back at you. ...

"Flowey freed everyone."

"..." Sans chuckled. "ok, well, you're either chara faking a frisk voice and being sarcastic, or you're serious." ... You looked down at the ground. "ok, well... what do you mean by flowey freed everyone?"

"... He broke the barrier with all of the souls he had." ... Sans suddenly looked worried.

"and... you don't know where that weed is?" You shook your head. You heard Sans curse underneath his breath, _trying to not let you hear him._ "sorry, but... you don't have any idea where he is?" You shook your head again. He sighed. "we might not be the first introduction to monster's the humans have received..." _... This is not good._ Sans shook his head. "ok... this is fine... this is fine... when did you last create a save point?" ...

"...Before the house burnt down." Sans chuckled _sadly._

"great... that wasn't... too long ago... although, if we reset, they would know, and..." Sans looked straight at you. "listen, you don't seem to be that worried, which makes me think you know something very important." ... "all i want to know is where flowey is, if you know. that's it. you don't have to tell me anything e-"

 _"It's fine."_ ...

"frisk?"

"..." You nodded your head.

"so we're not going to go back to a village of dead people in a couple of minutes?" You shook your head. "well... i'll try to believe you." _How considerate._ "that's about all i wanted to ask you about." _That didn't take very long._

... Sans closed his eyes. "well, actually, there is one more thing i wanted to talk to you about." _Never mind then._ "it's about your... well. it's..." ...? Sans shook his head, and turned back towards the mountain. "it's not important right now. let's just head back, and focus on our current situation."

 _"Our 'current situation' was caused by your ineptitude."_ Sans started walking back.

"can't make everything simple." Sans chuckled. "you know, since this is probably all going to get reset anyways."

...

 _Sans turned his head towards you._ "was that too harsh?" ... "sorry kiddo, didn't mean to make you feel bad." Sans turned back around.

"but sometimes, the truth hurts."

* * *

i'm such an idiot. why would i say that? why would i purposefully make a suicidal person feel so terrible? especially frisk... i'm sure they didn't take it too hard, i mean...

... their eyes were starting to water. they were walking like they were fine, but... it was barely noticeable. their face wasn't turning red. a tear hadn't fallen. hell, they didn't even really look sad, but...

"h-hey, lighten up kiddo. it was just a joke."

"I'm fine." ...

"no, you're not."

"... Let's just focus on what matters."

"and you matter."

...

i'm sure they hate me now.

actually, no, they don't hate me. they don't hate anyone. the only person they hate is themselves.

why couldn't they just hate me?

...

well, even if they don't hate me, i'm sure chara does.

things would be so much simpler if chara and frisk didn't have to share a body...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Life really gets in the way of things, huh?

Also, 50 favorites. That's pretty incredible. Thank you all, so much.


	35. Coruscation

_Coruscation_

* * *

 _It had been a while since Sans had made fun of you, and some monsters were starting to arrive on the surface with their things. First there was Papyrus, and then... well, nobody else showed up for about ten minutes after he arrived. While we were waiting for the monsters to show up, everyone was mostly silent, and they were all just looking around._

 _..._

 _You know, I had promised Sans Flowey wouldn't do anything dangerous, but I'm not actually sure everyone's completely safe. Flowey could be wreaking havoc onto the nearest town, destroying buildings, 'attempting' to kill everyone, but... that seems quite unlikely. He's too weak to be doing much after using all of his energy to break the barrier, I presume, and even when he's back at full strength... Well... I'm sure everything is going to be fine._

...

 _Anyways, a lot of the monsters are on the surface now, with all of their junk, and are waiting for commands on what to do next. How productive. All of the monsters still underground were unimportant, except for Napstablook, who was probably helping Trash-aton get their beauty supplies together._ ... _Actually, now that I really look around, and pay close attention to the monsters above ground, there are actually a lot of monsters missing. None of the ones that you had seen at Snowdin were there, and neither were BurgerPants, the Royal Lovers, etc... Wonder where they were._

 _Father was the first one to take charge. Makes sense, since, you know, he is the king. ... Well, at least, I hope you know that by now. ... No comment? Okay, well, that's fine._

"OKAY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP, THE KING HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!" _You realize that you haven't heard Papyrus talk in a while. ... ..._

"Thank you Papyrus. Now, everyone, for those of you that don't know, the plans did not go as expected." _... It was clear nobody knew that. Everyone started whispering to each other, but stopped when father started speaking again._ "Okay, well, I know you all are wondering what didn't go as planned. ... Well, to explain a long story in a few words, all of the humans are terrified of us." _Sans spoke up._

"well, not all of them. just... almost all of them." Asgore sighed.

"Yes... Well, that's besides the point." _And the point is... ... taking forever to be stated._ "And, um, well, it's hard for me to say this, but while everyone was underground, Frisk, Sans, Tory," _He stopped talking for a second before quickly resuming._ "-iel, and I have decided that the best, next course of action would be to all travel to the nearest town and introduce ourselves to the humans." ... "I know everyone may be slightly nervous, and, I have to admit, I am too." _Great support._ "But, we cannot keep ourselves hidden forever. Sans made sure of that." _Everyone turned to Sans. ... You expected him to chuckle, or laugh, or... do something, but he just stood there, looking straight ahead at father. ..._ "So, again, this may all seem sudden, and overwhelming, but everything is going to be okay. I promise." _How motivational._

"The time is now!" _Father put an arm up into the air, gave a thumbs up, and almost all of the monsters started on their trip to their city. Papyrus and Undyne seemed especially excited, while people like Alphys and... Sans? seemed quite upset. ..._

 _I guess nobody was waiting back there in case anybody else arrived on the surface._ ... What if a monster did arrive? They would be along... _Oh, you're 'talking' now. Fantastic._ You turned to Asgore. ... ... _... ... ? ... Fine._

 _"What if a monster arrives on the surface?"_... _Father seemed extremely surprised at what I just said. ... Or my voice. One of the two._

"W-Well... I..." _... They stopped walking._ "Does anybody want to stay behind just in case a monster arrives at the surface?" ... _Sans raised his hand?_

"i'll stay." _Sure._

 _"Like last time you 'stayed'." Sans turned back around, and started walking back to the mountain without another response... Father was staring at you._

 _..._

 _"Are you going to keep looking at them, or...?"_ _..._

"I-I'm... Looking at you..." _You turned back to face the town._

 _"You know what I meant."_

 _..._

 _.._

"W-Well, let's... Continue." ... _Everyone continued moving again, although, not all in the same direction. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were walking over to you. ... Once they arrived, surprisingly, Alphys was the first one to talk._

"...W-What do you want?" _She was whispering. Only Papyrus and Undyne could hear her now._ "A-And how a-are you even here?" _... I forget, which ones knows I'm Chara? ..._

"Explain yourself." _Undyne was talking all 'powerful' now._ "I don't want you messing up our introduction to the humans." _Great. ... Papyrus, also, spoke up._

"PLEASE." _... Can't say no to Papyrus. ... Well, I can, and have, very, very easily, but this is all very annoying, and distracting us from our main goal at hand, so I might as well just tell them extremely vague sentences that make them scared of me, and don't really tell them anything._

 _"You're all so funny." ... Only Alphys looked frightened. ... Surprising. They don't hate me enough to avoid me at all costs yet? I can change that. ..._ Why? _... "And pathetic." ..._

"Th-That... Doesn't-" _... Doesn't what? Doesn't explain why I'm such a terrible person._ ... Chara's no-

 _"I hate you all." ..._ No, they didn't. _... "If you want to stay safe, I suggest staying as far away from me as possible." ... ... ... I'm assuming they already know I'm Chara... And even if they don't, what does it matter? ..._

"I'M SURE YOU DON'T HATE US." _Undyne and Alphys were staring at Papyrus._ "YOU NEED TO JUST CALM DOWN, AND LEARN TO BE A GOOD PERSON. YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON, IF YOU JUST TRY! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" _I've been told that a lot..._

 _"Really? I **can** be a good person? Wow, I didn't know my life was so horrible to begin with."_ ... That's not-

"YES YOU CAN!" ... Both Undyne and Alphys looked _extremely_ frightened. "BOTH OF YOU! BOTH OF YOU CAN BE GREAT! I MEAN, FRISK ALREADY IS GREAT, BUT... THEY CAN BE GREAT TOO! THEY JUST HAVE TO TRY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HARD!" _... You laughed quietly. None of the other monsters besides Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus could hear your conversation._

 _"You're so naive, Papyrus."_ No, they're- _You're naive too._... No, Chara's a great person, and they need to just... Accept that, and stop being so negative towards themselves. _Again, you're naive._

...

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Asgore started to speak.

"We're almost there." ... He was right. The city was very close now, and the only thing separating you from it was a short trip through the forest. ... Everyone kept moving. ... ... Asgore looked over at you, and gestured for you to come over to him. _You complied,_ and were now standing next to Asgore, in front of a couple hundred monsters, heading into a crowded city full of scared humans through a thick forest, possibly endangering the life of all monsters...

...

...

Here you were, at the edge of the forest... Nobody was slowing down. Everyone just kept on walking, right into the city, _determined to get this over with._ ... Sure, _most of them_ were scared, and this _could go horribly wrong,_ but on the inside, _we all know that this is the worst possible way to handle this._

...

All of the monsters continued walking.

...

 _Yeah, I'm sure that one unimportant security guard guaranteed the safety of all of the monsters. Definitely._

...

Eventually, after about 5 minutes of walking, Asgore stopped everyone. He looked down at you.

"Do you know where all the humans would be, Frisk?" ...

"Well... Inside their houses." Asgore nodded his head.

"Okay, well... Do you think it would be appropriate if we all spread out, and introduced ourselves individually to the humans?"

... ... ...

"I don't know what else we would do..."

...

"Very well then." This was a stupid idea. Why did I say yes?

"B-But, if nobody answers, make sure that they don't keep knocking on the door." ... Asgore looked back at the crowd of monsters.

"Okay, well, everyone, since this whole process of walking together in a group, waiting for people to interact with us isn't going very well," Asgore looked down at you, before quickly looking back up. "Frisk and I have decided that we should all split up into small groups, and traverse the town individually. Frisk also suggested knocking on people's doors one time, but no more." _Weird phrasing, but yes, that is what you said._ ... "Well, everyone can decide who's in their group individually. Good luck to everyone."

...

 _Of course,_ after Asgore finished saying this, all of the monsters started asking if they could be in your group.

"W-Well, actually... I..." You didn't want to say no to anyone, but... "O-Okay. Sure." _What did you just do? You said yes to being in a group with... Snowdrake... Wonder when Alphys is going to tell everyone about the Amalgamates._ ...

"Hey punk, aren't you going to be in our group?" ... _It was Undyne._ ... You looked up at her, before looking over at 'Snowdrake'. "Oh, I mean... I guess if you already have someone else picked out to be with you, then that's... fine." Snowdrake turned to you.

"Do you already have someone you want to be partners with, or...? I mean, if you do, that's fine. I'm **cool** with that."

 _"Yes actually, I do, thank you very much._ " ... "B-But, you can definitely join us, if you want." ... Snowdrake looked even more excited. _I have so many things I want to say right now._

"Wow, that's... **cool**." _You've used that same joke twice in a row, and nobody finds it funny._ "I'd be happy to join you." _More people started asking to be in your group again. Papyrus threw his arm up in the air, and laughed._

"NYEH HEH HEH! ANYONE THAT WANTS TO JOIN US IN OUR GROUP GROUP MAY DO SO!" _Great idea._ Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Snowdrake, and you started walking away. ... _About 20 other monsters were following you. They were all silent. ..._

"Hey Asgore!" _Undyne shouted over at father._ He turned around to face her. "Wanna join our group?"

"... Well, I don't want to intrude, and it already looks like your group is..." He scanned his eyes down the long line of people following her. "quite full."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Papyrus turned to Toriel, _who was standing alone, looking over at you. Same as always._

"YOU TOO TORIEL! IT'LL BE FUN!" ... Asgore and Toriel turned to face each other, before Asgore quickly faced towards Undyne again.

"Well... If you insist. I will join you." Undyne did a fist pump, and Papyrus gestured for Toriel to join your group. _Alphys was standing alone, just... doing whatever Alphys's do. All of the other monsters were scrambling around, trying to form a new group after seeing how full yours was._

...

"..." Toriel looked down at her feet.

"WELL... YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME WITH US IF YOU DON'T WANT TO... MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME THEN." Toriel shook her head, looked up, and walked over to you.

"... Thank you for the offer, Papyrus. I would be more than happy to come with you." Papyrus laughed.

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOBODY CAN RESIST THE TEMPTATION THAT IS TALKING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Undyne gave a thumbs up.

"You got that right!" _I think they may have a problem._

...

Toriel looked down at you, gave a faint smile, and sighed.

"I know I should have told you this earlier, but..." Toriel looked back up. "Everything that has been going on. ... It is overwhelming for an old lady like me..." Toriel shook her head. "I just wanted you to know that I deeply appreciate everything you have done... Even if I have not been doing the best job at showing it."

...

"I guess what I am trying to say, is thank you. You have helped me more than you think." The group started moving ahead of you. _Everyone was being silent, and just listening to your conversation with Toriel._

...

"Thank you too, mom." She laughed quietly, and shook her head.

"From both of us."

 _..._

* * *

i wonder if they're doing okay...

maybe i should...

...

nah.

...

they're probably fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, well, you may have noticed that this chapter came out... slightly later than normal.

And the next one will probably too.

Thanks for sticking with the story through my ineptitude.

It means...

"more than you think."


	36. Confrontation

Confrontation

* * *

"OKAY FRISK, WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS?" ... You were standing in front of all the monsters in your group now, facing a large door, built into a large house, in a large neighborhood, inside of a much larger city. _There's a large amount of synonyms for the word large that could've been used instead of large in this certain situation about large abodes, towns, cities and entrances._

...

Toriel was right behind you, but had been silent since you had said... that.

... There was a TV playing from inside the house, along with the _unfamiliar_ sound of a blender. ... _All of the monsters were waiting for you._ ...

You put your hand out in front of you, and knocked on the door. Everyone went quiet. The blender inside of the house turned off, and you heard footstep coming towards the door.

...

The doorknob started to turn. _Everyone except for you looked extremely nervous. Even Papyrus and Undyne... to some extent._ ... The door opened.

...

...

The person behind the door was staring at you. They looked amazed.

 _..._

You waved your hand slowly. ... _They didn't wave back._

"Hello." ... "Well, I know this may be... slightly... strange, but..." ... _They didn't move._ "Let me introduce myself... first. I'm Frisk, the Monster's Ambassador."

...

"And... You... Have probably already taken note of my friends here... The monsters."

...

...

You _weren't going to get anything done talking to this moron._... _How about you talk to someone who can actually do something, like, I don't know... someone who will actually talk to you? ..._ "... May I ask where the... well... _someone important resides_?" ... I mean... This person isn't... not important. _I'm n_ _ot sure about that..._

"... U-Uh..." _U-Uh?_ "Just... They... The Mayor lives... A-About... Five minutes away... if you walk." ... _Great instructions._

"... Could you please be more specific?"

...

They pointed their finger to the right of you. "J-Just... Down the street." ... _That was probably all you needed._

"Okay... Well... Thanks." _They immediately closed the door._

...

"THAT WENT BETTER THAN EXPECTED." ... _Sure._ You nodded your head, and walked away from the house, back down the street. "YOU WERE VERY BRAVE UP THERE, FRISK!"

"Tell 'em Pap!" _... They just did... Well, Undyne's not exactly the sharpest... fish in the... fish... bowl... so..._... The sharpest fish in the fish bowl? _Never mind._

 _..._

 _Moving on._

 _..._

This is definitely a bad idea. _You didn't have to worry about them not believing you this time_ , but you did have to worry about them refusing to interact with you, or any of the monsters. _I'm sure it will be fine._ ...

 _After a few minutes of walking,_ Asgore started to talk.

"It's a nice day today..." _It's the only day father's been on the surface._.. "And this is all very exciting." _Exciting might not be the right word for what's going on right now..._

"Yeah! This is awesome!" ... Undyne didn't sound... excited... She sounded... Kind of nervous. _Well, after seeing how disrespectful that first human acted, it's understandable._ ... The way they acted was... also, understandable. ... _Well... I'm just surprised that they hadn't heard about the monsters yet. I thought that 'everyone knew about them', according to the... crazy scientist... Never mind again._

"I AGREE, UNDYNE. THIS IS... REALLY INCREDIBLE!" ... "AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO FRISK." ... _It really is._

"YEAH!"

...

Asriel is the one that set everyone free. Not... me...

...

 _Flowey_ _is not a hero, and doesn't deserve credit._

...

I don't either.

 _..._

Everyone _kept_ walking _._

 _..._

 _I can't believe that we haven't ran across any humans on the streets. It's probably for the best, anyways._ ... That is... definitely strange.

...

"SO FRISK, WHAT EXACTLY DOES THE BUILDING WHERE THE 'MAYOR' LIVES LOOK LIKE?" _Well, that came out of nowhere._

"I'm... pretty sure it's shaped like a rectangle, and has pillars supporting it outside, in front of the door." _Unless they changed it, that's not a bad description._

 _..._

 _No follow-up question?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful. No humans showed up, and everybody else in your group was mostly quiet. ... I wonder how the other groups are doing. Probably better than the nothing that we have accomplished. ..._

"FRISK, IS THAT THE BUILDING?" ... _Finally, some humans. ... Three of them, to be exact._ ... You nodded your head. ... The building was ' _extremely'_ close now. ... You kept walking. _No reason to wait._

...

As you got even closer, all of the monsters behind you went completely silent _again._ The people outside of the building hadn't seen you yet... There were only a couple, and they were wearing... the same uniforms as the _'guards'_ outside of the school. _They weren't really doing anything, just looking around while talking to each other._

 _..._

 _..._

You had entered their field of view now. ... They were no longer talking, and were all just staring at you ... _All three of them._

...

It was surprising how easily you found this building, _since it almost completely blended in with the rest of the normal houses..._ You just kept walking straight down the road, through the _empty_ streets, only taking one turn when you came to a dead end. ... _The lack of cars is even more disturbing... Maybe the city's under lock down... However that works. ..._

The guards outside of the building didn't say anything as you approached them. _They just continued to look at you with a horrified expression. You know, the lack of people running away is definitely a 'pleasant surprise'... The lack of people attacking is also convenient... Overall, this has gone much better than the last time a monster had went through the barrier... Although, my dead body probably didn't help that situation._ ... ... ... _Definitely didn't help that situation. ... ..._... _You decided to just talk to the guard._... ... I... _... If I don't care about it, why should you?_ ... But you do care about-

 _"Hello guardians."_... _No response. Great. "I know this may be slightly strange, but, honestly, we don't have time to deal with your pointless staring. We are going to go inside and talk to someone who actually matters, if it's okay with you."_ _... "That was sarcasm, I actually don't care if it's okay with you."_

"Well, I do, but... This is kind of urgent." _Defending yourself? Is the world about to end?_ ... ... I'm... so... so sorry... _... We can discuss everything actually important later, but for now, we have to deal with the whole stupid integration thing... And no need to be sorry. I'm the reason anything even went wrong in the first place..._ ... Later... Yes... You should focus on this for now. ...

"... Is... Is this... real?" _Best security guard I've ever seen..._ "And why... is... a... child... I..." _Sorry, but our list of priorities doesn't include explaining ourselves to an overpaid security guard. ..._ It's a police officer... _Hence, overpaid._ ... Well... You have to say something.

"I'm the monster's ambassador." ...

"The... well..." They looked over the monsters, before shaking their head. "Didn't expect this to actually be real... We... I thought shutting down the..." _See? It was a city-lock-down type... thing. ... Although, I'm assuming most of the humans thought monsters were fake... And, still think that. Guess that's what the different groups of monsters were for._ "...Well... H-Hello." _One of the other guards gave a pathetic wave. The other-other guard... He looked like he passed out while standing up. Lucky us! I guess it turns out that the only person that wasn't deathly scared of monsters now has a vendetta against us... Maybe vendetta isn't the best word for that situation... It's more of a deep hatred._ "I... Would... Be..." ... "Happy, to show you... all to the... Is this all of... them?" _'Them'..._ You shook your head... They seemed surprised. "Well... How many more are there?"

...

"A couple hundred more... At least."

...

 _The other guard started speaking._ "W-Well... where are they?" _..._ They're taking this surprisingly well.

"Some of the monsters are still underground... But most of them are split up into small groups, travelling around the city, trying to let people know of their existence." ... _All of the monsters were being silent, thankfully... I don't know how these 'officers' would react if Papyrus started... talking. They would probably die of shock._

"W-Well... That's... ... H-How about we just... take you to see someone important... We're not really... Yeah... Let's... do... that." _Wait... Are we doing something that's... not a complete waste of our time?_ The _'guard'_ took a deep breath, nodded his head, looked over the monsters one last time, turned around, and started walking towards the door. The other guards followed shortly, ... along with you, and all of the monsters. "Th-This is... quite... ... I don't really kn-know what this is..."

"I WOULD SAY IT'S QUITE EXCITING!" _The guards jumped back in surprise. ... Well, they didn't die of shock, but it seems like they came pretty close._ "THIS IS ALL VERY EXCITING..." ... One of the officers _quickly_ knocked on the door, while nodding their head nervously. _The other two didn't respond._

...

Someone opened the door from the other side, _without even knowing who was behind it. What great security they have here... ..._ They were completely frozen, just like _everyone you have ever seen in the past day..._ _Thankfully,_ one of the guards started talking to them, _and managed to stop the immediate million questions that they were about to ask._

"I know this is... definitely... out of the ordinary, b-but... Don't worry about asking questions... This is the most... amazing thing that has ever happened, a-and... We need to t-take this to the mayor immediately... I-I'm sure they'll excuse y-your absence for... this." ... _Depends._ The person inside of the building took a step back, and let you all enter. They stared at all of the monsters as they entered, just looking amazed _when suddenly, somebody screamed..._ "N-No... Don't... This is... I... C-Calm down." _All of the monsters were silent._ ... "It's... Just... W-We-"

 _Another person screamed. The monster's second impression of modern human society wasn't going as great as the first..._ Second impression? ... ... ... Oh.

... _Another one of the guards started speaking again._ "P-Please, j-just... quiet down, and... let's go... see the mayor... I'm sure... Just..." _Even though the guards seemed terrified, they kept talking... They didn't want to get on the monster's bad side..._ "... Where... i-is the mayor, anyways?" ... "Could y-you maybe lead... us... to them?" Yeah, if you se _e a person who is terrified, just screamed at you, and is actively trying to get away, it's always a great idea to have a normal conversation with them directly afterwards and ask them for directions..._ ... ... ... _They..._ nodded their head, _still terrified, but willing to lead you somewhere..._ "O-Okay... That's... great. Th-thank you." ... They started walking away, and the guards, along with everyone else, started following them.

...

 _On the way to the mayor's 'office', you saw a few more people. They all, of course, were absolutely terrified, and tried to run away. One person even succeeded... Anyways, all of the 'occurrences' were incredibly similar, and consisted of the guards not letting you talk, and just saying the same couple of words repeatedly, over, and over again. Only one of the employees managed to talk back, and even then, they only managed to say one word. "...Wow..." It wasn't very interesting, and was mostly a waste of everyone's time. ... The monsters were also quiet the entire way, with talkative, and friendly monsters like Papyrus only saying a couple of words, all consisting of "Hello", and "Sorry"... First impressions are important, and so far, neither side has been doing a good job at all._ Well... It's understandable. The human's are seeing a new, incredibly intelligent species for the first time in all of their lives, and the monsters _are dealing with the human's reactions._ ... That's definitely true.

...

You were now standing in front of the mayor's office's door _, with your family, a lot of other monsters that joined your group for some reason, even though contributing nothing to it, three security guards, and about 30 more employees that abandoned their shifts to come and talk to the mayor._

...

One of the guards knocked on the door.

...

 _..._

...

"Come in."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ... You may ask yourself, "8bitUniverse Charles Empecammy Benathon the third, I think it is quite preposterous how you are no longer updating this acceptable story every other day, and have started updating barely once a week. Explain yourself." ... First of all, I must congratulate you on your gentleman-like attitude. Second of all... Yeah... I'm incredibly sorry about that, but for the time being, the update schedule for The Beginning? will be... different. I'll try to update more than once every seven or six days though...

But, eventually, the story will go back to being updated every other day... It's just grown so difficult to do everything I need/want to do in a day, while trying to write a decent chapter that everyone enjoys.

Anyways, thank you for your support through these weeks of a low story-per-day ratio, and, again, I hope you all have, a great day.

TL;DR: I'm lazy, and making up excuses for why the story isn't being updated nearly as often as before.


	37. Explanation

Explanation

* * *

...

 _Maybe entering the mayor's office while being followed by a crowd of monsters isn't actually the best idea..._

...

They're... probably right. ...

...

 _You should probably tell them all that._

...

Right.

"I... Think it would be best if... maybe I entered first, and then you all entered... secondly..." ... You felt bad for requesting them to stay. ... _But it's for the best. I mean, you really should've done this for every one of your meetings with your 'fellow' humans._

"... S-Seems... Good." ... _Alphys spoke up..._ That's... good. _And was now cowering in fear, since her comment caused all of the other humans to start looking at her..._ Well... _And Undyne was now staring the humans down._ ... Yes, that's... true...

...

...

 _A_ _guard started to open the door._

...

 _Slowly..._

 _..._

 _Extremely..._ slowly _... ..._

...

There was _someone_ sitting in a chair in front of you, behind a desk, looking down at a book.

...

"Please, come in."

Everyone was standing a few steps away from the door as it opened.

...

"Sorry, but if you don't have anything to say, then please leave. I'm quite busy right now..." _What kind of mayor talks to their 'guest' by_ _facing away from them, while also reading a book?_

...

"Well?" ... Nobody else moved. ... ... You took a few steps forward. They mayor nodded their head. "Yes, I could hear you entering. What business do you wish to discuss-" The mayor _slammed_ their book shut, and spun their chair around. At the same time, the door closed behind you. "Mis- ... ... O-Oh, you're... a child. Uh... Welcome to my office, little one." _Little one..._ is not a bad thing to call children. _It's demeaning._ It's not demeaning, just... Well, it's not supposed to be demeaning. ... _Right..._ But... yes, it can be... slightly demeaning."... So... Not to be rude, but... why are you here?" _Could've worded that better..._ ...

"... Well... have you heard about the... monsters?" ... The mayor gave a faint smile, and shook their head.

"Yes... Yes I have, in fact. You probably noticed that the city is under 'lock down', or, whatever they decided to call it... Of course it's all... well... what are you trying to say about it?" ... _The mayor looked back down at their book..._

"... They're... They're real." ... The mayor looked back up at you. _They were still smiling..._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but, well... monsters don't... exist." _They would be right, if it weren't for one small detail: They're 100% wrong._

"... N-No... actually...They... are... real. Definitely... real." The mayor gave out a quiet chuckle.

"Then tell me about these 'monsters'."

They... _clearly_ didn't believe you... That's... _getting a little old..._

"... I think it would be better if you got to see them in person first." ...

"Sorry, but, again, I'm quite busy right now, and don't have time to leave my office..."

"Oh... Well, actually, they're... right outside your door." _Still smiling..._

"Well, then let them in."

...

"Okay." ... You turned around, pulled the door open _(bringing the monsters into the mayor's field of view,)_ and then turned back towards the mayor.

"... There they are."

...

 _Of course, like everyone else, the mayor was scared out of their mind, frozen, terrified, etc., and you have to explain a ton of basic 'things' to them._

...

* * *

...

...

...

maybe staying behind wasn't actually the best idea...

yeah. probably not.

...

...

...

and the only reason i stayed behind was because i felt bad for making frisk feel bad... again.

...

i'm a pretty bad person.

...

anyways, i really didn't expect all of the other monsters to take this long, and if i could go back, i would've definitely gone with them...

...

if i could go back...

...

...

...

...

the sound of moving grass came from below.

...

...

...

someone was behind me...

...

welp.

looks like i won't be alone much longer.

"heya."

...

no response. figures.

...

"i know you're there."

...

"no reason to pretend like you're not."

...

i don't have time to deal with this. ... well, i do, but i'm not going to.

"okay, listen. i know you've been following them. i've seen you about three times since we've arrived at the surface, and honestly, you're doing a pretty terrible job of hiding yourself." ... "but that's besides the point. really, i just want you to know that no matter what the hell you are, and no matter what frisk... or, well, anyone thinks of you... i still hate you, and i don't want you interfering with... well, anything." ... "heh... well, of course, you're not going to leave... and that's fine... to be honest, i really don't care if you stay or not... i just hope you realize that you're no longer the one in control." i turned around, and faced them. " **pal** **.** " directly afterwards, they retreated back into the ground, leaving only a small hole where they just were...

...

to be honest, i was half expecting to turn around, and find some random monster looking up at me terrified and crying.

...

...

it's probably good that that didn't happen.

...

yeah... probably...

...

...

...

what could frisk know about that weed that i don't... well, no, not frisk... chara had to be the one that told them in the first place...

...

...

or not. to be honest, i don't know a lot about a lot of things. mostly the important ones.

...

heh. in actuality, frisk probably just feels bad for it. ... frisk is... well... really, really, really compassionate... which... is not always a good thing...

...

but then again, if they weren't so nice, then we wouldn't be here in the first place. then again, if chara didn't reset everything the first time we were all on the surface, we wouldn't be here now either.

...

...

at least we get to have some more time on the surface before everything inevitably resets again...

...

heh.

...

...

...

i want to believe that they won't reset. i mean, it would make my life a lot easier... and i highly doubt frisk would reset... for any reason...

...

...

too bad frisk isn't the only one who has the power to reset.

...

...

...

i don't think chara is a terrible person... and i'm sure they have good intentions... most of the time... but it's kind of hard to forgive someone after they... killed all of your friends...

...

i'm probably being too hard on them. they are just a kid, after all... a, frankly, really mature one at that...

...

dare i say, even more mature than frisk...

i would never tell them that, of course.

...

...

what's wrong with me...

i've become friends with someone i... well, to be honest, wanted to die a couple days ago. ... and have probably caused the death of multiple times...

and frisk.

...

our relationship is... really complicated. surprisingly, even more complicated than my 'friendship' with chara. i'm really only friends with chara because of, well, how they basically saved frisk's life. ... they're really a lot nicer than they're letting on...

...

...

basically every action i take now revolves around frisk. i'm sure they would hate me worry on them so much if they knew, but whatever.

...

...

...

frisk... everything i do revolves around frisk... that was also true when they first arrived in the underground.

...

...

...

why?

why am i even friends with frisk?

...

...

...

because i'm a bad person.

...

...

i started off being their 'friend' because i made a promise to toriel.

...

i was going to kill them. i was going to kill a child... and not just any child... frisk...

it gets even more messed up from there. i only started to really care about them... well... at all, when i learned they could reset. ... i was basically using them... and... i have to ask the question, is that what i'm still doing? i mean, i obviously care about the kid, but... how much of that is because they're basically a god...

...

no... it's probably the opposite. i would like them a little bit more if they couldn't do... that.

...

i know it's incredibly messed up, especially since if frisk didn't come around, we would definitely be stuck in a never-ending loop underground, all little toys for that weed... but i can't not feel some anger towards frisk, even if it is an extremely small amount.

...

heh. i can't imagine how everyone else is going to react to knowing... no. they all know about chara. ... they should now that it's not frisk's fault... unless frisk does an absolutely terrible job at explaining everything to them. which, knowing frisk, is about a 50/50 chance.

..

...

...

they think really lowly of themselves. dangerously low...

...

suicidally low...

...

...

being frisk must really suck.

...

yeah.

...

wonder what kind of childhood they had to make them so... considerate? either a really great one, or... well, trying to commit suicide doesn't really indicate having a great life...

...

...

...

so, i'm basically only friends with frisk because of a promise i made to someone i didn't even know, and because i wanted to use them for my own benefit.

...

basically.

...

...

...

well... no.

i'm forgetting one key detail.

i became their friend after they had killed... well... everyone, and had reset.

...

...

i knew what they had done, and what did i do about it? pretend like it didn't happen. just pretend like everything was normal... all for the benefit of me. it would have helped frisk a lot more if i would of just confronted them about the problem, ask them why they came back, and... well, basically do anything else except completely ignoring the problem. sure, i confronted them about it this time, but...

...

i don't know exactly what happened in the last timeline. a war could have been started. we all could have died. i don't really know. what i do know is that, according to my entries, i did a really terrible job at helping frisk.

...

i wonder how much time we spent on the surface last time...

...

chara said that they ripped out only a few pages, but... chara isn't exactly the most trustworthy source of information.

...

...

...

heh...

...

...

...

i really hate who i have become.

...

well... i can't even say that. i've done some... really, really bad things.

...

what i did when frisk arrived was wrong, but some moments of my past...

they're not even comparable.

...

i guess what i meant to say, is that i really hate myself in general.

...

...

...

can't afford to worry about the past now. what's important is the present, where i will inevitably make the same, if not much worse mistakes than i have previously...

...

well, i may make a ton of mistakes in most areas, but the one thing that i just can't screw up is... well, my relationship with frisk. ... it would be almost impossible to get that kid to not care about, well, literally everyone. ... i could go on for a long time about how caring they are, but to cut it short, if i mess up my relationship with frisk, i am single-handedly the most inconsiderate, lazy, and meanest person on this planet. ... that's for not completely messing up our 'friendship' though. in order to stay in an actually good relationship, i need to make sure that i... well, actually care about them... which shouldn't be too hard... and show it... which is slightly harder...

...

for example, in the past hour i've done a pretty terrible job at showing it.

...

...

...

yeah. avoiding stuff like that happening again is really important.

...

too bad it will happen. probably multiple times. ... definitely multiple times.

...

...

...

heh. for someone who's life focuses around one person, i sure don't do a good job of showing how much i really... well... need that one person...

...

...

...

...

...

...

after another minute of waiting, i finally saw someone exit the mountain. ... they were a vulkin.

...

...

"hey buddy."

...

"Ahh... it's so warm out here."

"uh... yep."

...

"so... i assume you went back into the mountain to get your... possessions, right?"

"Yes."

...

they didn't have anything with them.

"... well..." ... "cool."

...

"say... did you see anyone else leaving on your way down here?" ...

"Ahh... Well... No. Sorry." who knew it took some people so long to gather all of their possessions that they've collected over the course of their life together on such short notice...

...

...

...

"hey, can you do me a favor?"

"I would be happy to." ... the vulkin stared up at me. ... for a miniature volcano, they sure were cute.

"okay, well, you may have noticed that everyone else is currently gone. that's because they're all in town, telling everyone about the human's existence. now, i want you to stay here, and tell what i just told you to any monster that exits the mountain."

"Well... Okay!"

"thanks pal. i'll be back soon." probably.

...

"just need to do a little catching up on my diary."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so I know a lot of you will be slightly disappointed that the mayors reaction to the monsters isn't shown. Well, I don't plan on showing in unless everyone really wants me to, since it is really similar to all of the other 'encounters'.

...

Also, the lack of skeleton puns in this chapter is not good. Here: what is a skeleton's favorite food? **spare ribs.**


	38. Consternation

_Consternation_

* * *

You had just finished explaining everything, ( _excluding my existence, the monsters killing a couple of children... Asriel's existance... and anything else that put the monsters in any bad light,)_ to the mayor, with some help from the monsters. _And by 'help from the monsters', you mean 32 words from Papyrus, 27 from Undyne,_ _and 12 words from father._ ... They... counted? ... _Well... I didn't have anything better to do._

 _..._

 _Anyways,_ the mayor was staring at the monsters in shock _,_ _along with every other human in the room except for you_. _... How new and different!_

 _..._

But, still... a normal reaction... _Apparently a normal reaction for everyone except for you..._ ... Well... _You just have to admit, almost all humans are very inconsiderate, and overall, terrible people. I'm included in that group,_ _of course._

...

That's not true. They're... Just... No... That's not right... _If you insist._ ... You... do insist... _Well, you're free to_ _keep doing that._

...

...

...

 _After 147 years of waiting,_ the mayor _finally_ spoke up.

"W-We... I..." ... They shook their head, leaned back in their chair, _which they had been sitting in the entire time you were there,_ and looked up at the ceiling. "... D-Do... I... I can't... ... ... ... I don't know... ..." They shook their head _again,_ and leaned back upwards slowly...

 _..._

 _I thought that was my thing?_

... Sorry...

 _No, don't be sorry. I'm not... It was a joke. You need to learn to be more abrasive. Apologizing for literally everything is not going to get you anywhere. How about you, for starters, actually say something to someone, and stop sitting their, listening patiently._

 _..._

 _Again, I really don't mind that you said 'slowly' at the end of your sentence._

It's not... ... okay. Sorry.

 _It's not a big deal._

...

Sorry _._

 _Stop apologizing._

 _..._

Sorry... for apologizing...

...

...

 _You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?_

... Well... Chara told you to be more abrasive.

...

 _Wow._

 _I think this is the second time... ever, I've seen you act even slightly like a normal child. ..._

Well... thanks...?

... _And thanking me for making a mean-spirited joke. Well, I can't say you made no progress... Even though you... just did... what I told you to do..._

...

 _Frisk? Can I ask you a question?_

... Of course. _.._

 _... What_ _happened? Remember when you pretended to be me when you woke up that one morning? Why can't you do that again?_

...

 _Or, how about that time..._

 _Well, there aren't... really any other examples.. but... yeah, what about when you impersonated me? What let you act so mischievous then, while being such a... well... pushover the rest of the time?_

...

You were tired...

...

 _Really? That's what you're going with? You were... tired? ..._

 _..._

 _You know... I do appreciate your kindness... A lot, b_ _ut..._

 _..._

 _You can't go your entire life being nice._

 _..._

 _It's not going to work out in your favor..._

...

Chara was... ...probably... right...

...

But...

...

You'll... do your best to get through your entire life being kind... That's... the reason all the monsters are free after all...

 _..._

 _Well..._

 _..._

 _Maybe._

 _..._

 _I know I can't always be nice. Or, well... be nice at all. I've... already gone too far down the other path..._

 _But it seems to have been working out pretty well for you, spare a few occasions..._ Chara... is... really nice.

 _..._

 _Well... I_ _just want you to know that being nice isn't always the best option... Sometimes it won't even be an option._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Also, not meaning to put myself in any kind of positive light, but you're... really lucky that I..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wait, are we really having this 'conversation' in the middle of an uncomfortable, humid mayors' office, while being stared at by over 30 people?_

 _..._

... Yes.

 _..._

 _Yeah... We... are..._

 _..._

 _Let's 'talk' about this later. Inevitably with Sans... We always end up talking to Sans about everything, and I'm sure this won't be an exception..._

 _..._

...

...

...

 _You wonder what is taking the mayor so long to do anything except sit their motionless. ..._ They're... obviously... surprised. And, after hearing something so life-changing, I don't blame them. ... _Right..._

 _..._

Everyone else in the room was quiet too, including the monsters. ... _They were all_ _just... looking at each other silently..._

...

...

 _..._

 _One of the random employees in the room coughed._

 _..._

That's...

 _about all that happened for the next 5 minutes..._

...

...

...

 _After another couple hundred years, the mayor finally decided to speak again._

"This... This is... incredible..." ... The mayor was now looking directly at you. "H-How..."

...

 _Out of nowhere,_ they closed the book in their lap, _(I guess they kept it open throughout your entire 'speech'?)_ placed it on their desk, and then stood up. _They looked frightened..._ But also confident. _But definitely more frightened than confident._

"I... must... ... ... N-Now, I can't speak for... e-everyone, of... course, but... ... There are... so many things I... w-want to s-say..." _Well, maybe if you didn't stop your thought every five milliseconds, you would actually be able to get a clear point across. ... ... And, of course when I say 'you', I'm not talking about you, Frisk. ... But I'm sure you got that... already... ... Right?_ ... Chara has such a wide variety of ways they act... They're always pretty unpredictable... _What does that have to do with anything?_... Well... You definitely didn't expect Chara to start questioning you about your knowledge of the way they used the word 'you'... But... That's fine. Their unpredict...-ability makes them even more likable.

 _..._

 _What?_

"FEEL FREE TO ASK AND SAY ALL THAT YOU DESIRE!" _... ... Well, first of all, how does my unexpected behavior make me... more likable? Second of all, of course, Papyrus is the one who should be telling them this. Not... I don't know... Maybe the monster's actual king? Last of all, and these are completely out of order, but I'm not 'likable'. Of course, you would probably find a pile of sawdust likable, but still._ ... Chara needs to stop being so self-loathing. It's not good for them... _Because you're the human embodiment of pride._ ... _Well, maybe pride isn't the right word... It's more... caring about yourself... at all._

"Th-Thank... You... P-ap... Paprisuse." _At least they sort of remembered his name after you told them during your story..._ Well... You might not be the best example of caring about yourself, but that doesn't mean you can't try to help other people. "N-Now..." _... ... The mayor looked down at you._ "... D-Did... Does anyone e-else know that the... monsters... exist?"

...

"... S-Sort of... Right now a lot of the other monsters are going from house to house, telling all of the citizens that they... exist." ... _The mayor was now visibly worried._

"W-Well... hopefully... that... doesn't..." They looked down at the ground. "I mean... I'm sure you all... And your King specifically... told them how to be... as... not scary as possible..." _I want to kill the mayor for a variety of reasons..._ W-Wait... What?

"I don't mean to force my way into the conversation, but... yes. Frisk and I told all of the monsters to be nice." _... Father... can be... infuriating some times. This is one of those times._

"W-Wha... well... I-I'm sure it's... perfectly fine..." The mayor shook their head, and took a _'shallow'_ breath. ... a shallow breath? _It's like a deep breath... But not._ "I... Well, let m-me start off by saying how... deeply s-sorry I am for all of m-monster kind..." _Undyne sighed,_ but Papyrus was more than happy to thank the mayor for his kind words.

"MAIHOR, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT... I THINK. BUT, NEVER MIND THAT! DON'T DIGRESS OVER THE PAST! WHAT MATTERS IS NOW, WHERE EVERYTHING IS FINE." _Papyrus... is also too nice. Why aren't you too closer friends...? Instead, your friends with the pessimistic, narcissistic, mean-spirited, sarcasm loving skeleton..._ ... You... think Papyrus is an amazing person, and whenever you are near himyou feel much happier, and optimistic... and, you think that you are pretty good friends with Papyrus already... It's just that... Sans is one of the only people you can... talk to... The other being... Well... it's probably obvious. _Yeah... Mettaton is the other one, right?_ ... Anyways, you can't really talk to Papyrus about... ... ... your past... _But you will be able to once you tell everyone that you're a God!_

"... I... j-just need to warn... all of you... not e-everyone will be so... accepting." _Papyrus to the rescue... again._

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE SUCH A GREAT AND KIND PERSON LIKE FRISK TO BE OUR AMBASSADOR! THEY'RE... USUALLY INCREDIBLY NICE!" _... No. They're always 'incredibly nice'. It's me that isn't kind. Ever._

...

...

"W-Well... just keep that in m-mind... ... Okay... W-Well..." The mayor looked around the room for their _workers._ _They were all standing halfway across the room from the monsters and mayor._ "I... I think... I'll notify some... more i-important people about the existence of monsters... I'm s-sure that they will all be... well... definitely s-surprised." _More important than the mayor of a small city in the middle of nowhere?_ "I-In the meantime... H-How about... W-Well, I should really get a picture of y-you all first... So that e-everyone doesn't just th-think... I'm... crazy..." They muttered something under there breath, before _slowly fumbling_ a phone from their pocket, _tapping their finger against the screen a few times,_ and then positioning it to face you and the monsters. _In portrait 'mode', of course._ "E-Er... S-Smile for the... ph-photo." _Yes, the most important part about this photo is that everyone is putting on a fake smile, pretending to be happy. Especially in this situation..._

 _Anyways, before anyone even had a chance to recognize that a photo was being taken, a clicking sound came from the phone and a light shined in everyone's face, blinding them temporarily. ... You know, I haven't really said anything about this yet, but I really thought that human society would've progressed... at all in the past hundred... or, couple of hundred years... Not quite sure..._ ... You... don't really have any positive response for that...

"O-Okay... got the... p-picture... You a-all look..." The mayor brought the phone down to their side, and looked at it _worriedly._ "... F-Fine... ... L-Let me... Just..."

...

...

 _'The mayor' spent the next couple of minutes nervously typing something on their phone... While everyone else... just watched in silence... ... What a great use of time!_

...

...

"O-Okay... I... just need a f-few more minutes to... finish... sending this... Y-You all can... U-Ur... T-Talk to each other?" _Oh... Ha. Ha ha... Yeah... That's going to go well..._

...

...

 _'Surprisingly'_ , after a minute of silence, Papyrus tried to start a conversation.

"OKAY... WELL, EVERYONE, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, AND I'M GLAD TO MEET YOU ALL FORMALLY."

...

 _No one responded back..._

"I KNOW YOU ALL ARE NERVOUS, BUT DO NOT WORRY! THEIR IS NO REASON TO FEAR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

...

"SO... ER... UM... DOES ANYONE LIKE SPAGHETTI?"

...

...

 _The lack of responses was making Papyrus anxious, but luckily Undyne was here to save the day!_

"HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"W-W-ell.. I... I-It's... I think... M-Me... Is... I'm fine... with it... It's... I l-like... th-that food."

 _..._

 _Undyne seemed satisfied with this response, and started to smile._

 _..._

 _Frisk, you have a very strange family._

...

Yes...

You and Chara do have a strange family.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Pfffft. I bet some of you thought I wasn't going to release this chapter in time... I have plenty of time! 5 minutes until midnight! I'm perfectly fine.

...

On another unrelated note, [INSERT SITE NAME HERE] IS A REALLY COOL SITE WHERE YOU GIVE ME MONEY AND where I'm kidding. Calm down.

...

For now at least...

...

Just imagine the sweet cash I would make if I made one... I might make 20 cents a year if I keep at it for a couple... decades!

...

Hope fake-getting-people-to-give-you-money isn't against the rules... Probably not. I don't remember, and I have... 2 minutes before midnight, so... Yeah.


	39. Explicitation

_Explicitation..._

* * *

 _..._

 _You know... out of all of the ridiculous things you've said, calling me family with all of these strangers is definitely one of the biggest lies . The only people I am remotely close to are Toriel and Asgore, who I've only been calling 'father', and 'mother' sarcastically, and... well, there's no point in trying to hide it now, but you._

...

That's... just... not true. Chara's... spent more time around everyone than you have, and... well... you don't even remember all the time that you spent with everyone...

 _That doesn't mean I'm close to any of these people. Just because I 'spent time around them' doesn't mean that I care about them, or that they care about me. Sure, they might all have pretended that they believed in me on the way here, or something, but really, do you think they care about the demon haunting the savior of their entire race?_

 _..._

They... ... ... nobody... nobody's pretending.

 _So they all care about me?_

...

Yes...

...

 _Huh..._

...

 _Well, remember, if they care about me at all, they definitely care about you a lot more._

...

...

...

Also... When Chara said that they only had three people that were only remotely close to them... ... ... What about...

...

What about Asriel? He seems to care about Chara... a lot... and... even if he did some bad things, well... they're still family.

 _..._

Didn't Chara even call Asriel their brother?

 _..._

 _This... isn't the time for reminiscing on my past._

 _..._

Wouldn't... things be so much better if- _we focused on what's going on around us? Yes... Things would be... better._

...

...

Chara said they liked writing songs before... right?

 _..._

 _Yes... but... what does that have to do with anything, again?_

 _..._

Did they ever write songs for anyone specifically?

 _..._

 _Yes. Of course._

 _..._

 _I know where you going with this, and I would appreciate it if you would stop._

...

...

...

... Okay...

... but...

...

... okay.

...

...

 _Well... ... ... Okay back to you._

 _..._

"AND THAT IS HOW OUR HOUSE BURNT DOWN!" _..._ Papyrus was talking about your journey underground a couple of days ago, and how... everyone had to leave their house because it... _as he just said,_ burnt down... ... _Did he mention Flowey? That's sort of an important step if he doesn't want to sound like a dangerous idiot who just burnt his house down while cooking some really easy to prepare food... ... Maybe we should... I don't know... pay attention to what other people are saying next time?_

...

...

 _..._

... You were sorry... about... what had happened between them and...

 _..._

 _..._

Sorry... Yes... You should... pay attention.

...

 _Okay... listen. It's very obvious that you want to talk about 'Asriel'. You've tried to do it multiple times in the past half hour._

 _..._

 _I know you're just trying to help... and..._

...

 _I appreciate it._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _But, again, not right now. I don't need you trying to give me emotional support every five minutes. I know by now that you care about me for some reason, and that's more than enough 'emotional support'. What would really make me feel better, is if you cared about yourself more._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now, you probably know by now I'm usually not one to be compassionate, but..._

 _..._

 _well..._

 _..._

 _I'll talk to you about whatever you want later, when you go to 'sleep'. That will allow us to talk in a more... 'casual setting', face to face._

...

...

... Seems... good... ... Thank you...

 _..._

 _Yes... thank me for 'allowing' you to help... That doesn't seem backwards at all..._

...

...

"SO... DOES ANYONE HERE LIKE... COOKING? COOKING IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS TO DO, AND... IT USUALLY DOESN'T END UP WITH A FIRE BEING STARTED..." _Okay, so, everyone does think Papyrus burnt his house done, and has done it before..._ ... You're sure... that's... ... ... It's not a... big deal...

...

No one raised their hand except you and Undyne.

...

"WELL... THAT'S FINE. NOT EVERYONE... LIKES TO COOK... BUT... I'M SURE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU LIKES TO... ... ..." _I've never seen Papyrus even close to as nervous as he's been acting_ today... ... You ... haven't either... "...GO TO... COSTUME... PARTIES?" ... _This is embarrasing._ ... Papyrus turned to you _desperately_. "HOW ABOUT YOU... FRISK? DO YOU LIKE COSTUME PARTIES?"

...

You nodded your head _just to make him happy. ... I say there's a 99.9% chance that you have never been to a costume party..._ "YEAH! Costume parties are AWESOME!" _... Guess it makes sense, considering how big a fan of cartoons Undyne is... And how she thought it was real and all... ... Huh... Wonder why she doesn't think it's real in this timeline... Mother probably told her, if I was to guess... ..._ Wait... What?

"I... should say that, as the king, I also enjoy costume parties very much." ... _You wonder what father would dress up as if he went to a costume party..._ ... _Probably a dentist._ ... ... A... dentist? ... _I really need to get you caught up with the previous timelines sometime... But then again, you probably still wouldn't... 'appreciate' my jokes that much... They're not the most... 'family-friendly'._

...

"Yeah... I l-like costume parties too!" _... Snowdrake..._ "I think they are incredibly _cool._ "

 _"No one cares about your opinion, Snowdrake. You're not great with the whole 'opinion' thing... How about you go back to making terrible ice puns?"_ ... Everyone was staring at you now... "J-Joking... It... I... sorry... didn't mean it..." Why did Chara... insult...?

...

...

 _Snowdrake is an over pretentious, narcissisic, dream ruining jerk._

"What did you say about my bro?" _Great... CoolDrake..._ ... But... ... Well... Who's CoolDrake, and what do you have against them?

 _..._

"I am so sorry, I- ... ..." Papyrus put his arm around you, _and Snowdrake spoke up..._

"Wow. You should really _chill."_

 _"Hey Snowdrake, you hear that? ..."_... ...

"No?"

" _It's the sound of people not laughing. I thought you would be familiar with it by now..."_ Please... Chara... what are you doing? ...

 _... I really, really don't like Snowdrake..._

 _..._ I... assume it's for... a good reason... but... ... Well... It's hypocritical for me to say this... but... maybe now's not the time...? ... _Yes. It is hypocritical for you to say that._

 _..._

 _I guess I'll stop though... for now. I'm definitely talking to them later if I get the chance... ..._

...

Okay, but... don't be... too harsh? ... Please?

... _Of course... but... I really, really don't like Snowdrake..._

 _..._

I... don't doubt you, but... you've never mentioned Snowdrake before... besides... today...

... _Well... not in this timeline, no... Again, I really need to catch you up to date on the whole past lives thing. My hatred for Snowdrake's family goes back a long way..._

"FRISK HERE WAS JUST MAKING A JOKE! THEY DEFINITELY DIDN'T MEAN IT, AND MEAN NO OFFENSE TOWARDS YOU! BESIDES, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TIME OF HAPPINESS, AND NOT A TIME FOR FIGHTING! RIGHT FRISK?"

... _Since it was clear nobody was buying Papyrus's... whatever he was trying to say, mother decided to actually say something, instead of standing their like a sheep in the headlights._

"I am sorry for what... 'Frisk' said... Snowdrake... But you have to understand that they are under a lot of pressure right now, being the monster's ambassador, and I am certain that they meant no actual harm..." Toriel sounded... very...

...

...

... sad...

... but... ... also very slightly... aggressive...

 _When I said it 'goes back a long way', what did you think I meant?_ ...

...

So... You have a family rivalry that's been going on for hundreds of years, with Snowdrake's family? _Not... really, it's just that, like I already said, all of the 'Drakes' are over pretentious, narcissisic, dream ruining jerks._

 _..._

Yes... Chara... really needed to explain some stuff to you...

...

 _All in due time..._

 _..._

You decided that... you should probably apoligize again, especially after what you had just said... * _I had just said._

...

"No... it... I'm very sorry, and I meant no harm by it..." _It was a sentence long comment? Why does this require you to be so forgiving?_

...

 _Snowdrake grinned smugly._

 _..._

 _"Maybe."_ Please, please, please stop doing that... This is... our first introduction to the humans, and... a good first impression is important.

... _Sorry, just... hearing you apoligize to them is... really annoying. ... ..._

...

Well... You're sorry too... Chara wasn't really being... that rude... and they can say anything they want to...

 _I think I was being extremely rude, and annoying, but whatever. You can keep looking at me in an optimistic light if you want to... ..._

 _... I definitely wasn't the meanest I could've been though... I'm saving that for a certain... well... I'm sure you know who._

...

"Hey, you should really take a _chill_ pill. I wish I could say it was n- _ice_ to meet you, but everything that you've been saying has been really _cold._ I mean, I don't know what's wrong, but you're not acting that _warm_ and friendly right now."

 _... Are you sure that I can't insult them one more time?_

...

...

 _Fine._

 _..._

 _Undyne laughed_ _nervously._

"HA HA... It... was... Stop being so... funny... 'Frisk'... I MEAN, I thought it was hilarious, but... You know how some people are... I-I mean, I think all of the monsters are great people of course, but... sometimes... U-Uh..." ... Now everyone was looking at Undyne. ... _Well, at least the attention was no longer on you._ ... You felt so bad...

"I-I'm sure U-Undyne is... She's... I... Everyone is... n-nervous, and we a-all need to... let's... Th-This is all fine. H-Ha! ... Ha...!" ... ... "U-Um... sorry." ... _The only important person who hasn't talked yet is Toriel..._

 _..._ ... Everyone is... important...

... _Yes... of course they are..._

... But... they are...

 _... Yes... sure... You know, speaking of unimportant people... I feel bad for saying this, but... I kind of wish Sans was here. I really want to see his attempt at fixing the situation, and making it less 'awkward'... I'm sure he would probably threaten everyone, and then start making the other humans cry... or something else on an equal level of effectiveness._

...

 _..._

 _And... it looks like no one's going to say anything else. Great. Just keep staring at Undyne, that's... fine._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The only noise coming from anyone was the 'mayor' now, again, writing some ten page essay about why monsters are evil or something._ ... You... highly doubt that's the case... ... _Well, when it comes to humanity, a wide variety of terrible things are possible... and that doesn't seem too far fetched compared to what other stuff I've seen in my life... and, well, what you've seen in your life, but don't want to talk about..._

...

...

 _Hey, you know, I have an idea. How about later tonight, when we talk about my past, we can also talk about your past. I mean, it only seems fair, right?_... _Especially considering where we are... your 'past' could have a huge impact on your life... and everyone else's lives around you..._

...

Fair... enough.

...

...

 _After another couple minutes of silence, the mayor decided that apparently their message was done, and layed the phone down on their table._

"O-Okay... W-Well... I finished... typing everything, and we should be g-getting a response b-back... s-soon." _And by soon, they mean 'maybe eventua-_ "W-Wow... th-that was... really fast..." ... _Or... right now... that's fine too._

 _..._

 _The mayor picked their phone up from the table, turned it on, and started reading something. They looked... ... About how they've looked the entire time you were here. Shocked._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Also, Snowdrake was no longer smiling, so that's a plus._

"W-Well... Uh... That's... E-Everyone, I have... some... ..." _The mayor shook their head subtly._ "... n-news... ... Apparently... U-Uh... Hold on, I-I'm getting... more... messages... ... ..."

 _..._

 _The mayor 'puffed' out a breath of air, still shaking their head._ "A-A lot of... people are... w-well... ... ... most of th-them don't believe that... a-any of you actually... exist... " ... _Who are 'them'?_

...

...

"And... a l-lot of these very, very, **v-very** important p-people... including... the head of the country... want to... m-meet you all..."

...

 _Wow. I'm sure everyone is very surprised, including myself._

"I... am... ... W-Well... this is... weird..." The mayor looked... annoyed... "Apparently... th-they... want y-you all to c-come and meet them to p-prove your existance... w-which... is... ... s-stupid... ... a-and... they w-won't be providing any of y-you with a way to get... to where any of them... a-are..."

...

 _Again, a great example of human generosity. Not believing someone for absolutely no reason, and then making them have to go out of their way to prove that they are telling the truth... Incredible..._

"... B-But... W-Well... I... d-don't worry about any of... that, I'm sure... someone would be w-willing to rent out a p-plane to people as... extraodinary as you all..."

"THAT IS EXTREMELY NICE OF YOU. THANK YOU VERY MUCH." _..._ The mayor was _obviously_ startled by what Papyrus said, _and just responded by shaking their head..._

"W-Well... U-Uh... I think... a-about five... 'monsters' would be a g-good amount to... introduce yourselves..." _Papyrus spoke up again. Hopefully he'll actually be acknowledged this time..._

"YOU SAID ABOUT FIVE, SO I ASSUME SLIGHTLY ABOVE OR BELOW WOULD BE FINE?" ... The mayor nodded. "AND ALSO, HOW ABOUT FRISK? THEY NEED TO COME TOO."

...

"W-Well... I... y-yes, that would be... fine." ... _Surprised no one has questioned who your parents are, or where you came from, or... well... anything about you... That's... probably for the best..._

 _Although I do expect some kind of questions related to that when we go to visit the 'very important people'..._

"A-And... well... that's b-basically all of what p-people are saying... ... Okay... w-well... I-I'll let you all go... pack your s-stuff... if you have a-any... and... w-well...meet me b-back here with a group of a f-few monsters whenever you're ready... I-I'll... get th-the whole... t-transportation thing figured out..."

...

 _Well._

 _That went exactly how I expected it to go... I mean... couldn't there have been some more anger? Maybe at least a little communication between the humans and monsters? Why were all the monsters quiet except for Snowdrake, 'Cooldrake', Toriel, Asgore, Undyne and Papyrus... And we already know who's going too..._

 _That was quite..._

 _anticlimactic._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, yes, chapters with more... 'action' will be coming soon. Sorry if your not a fan of the whole just 'having a casual conversation'... thing. I know it's not the most interesting thing in the world, but I think some casual, slow chapters are good... Especially when the amazingness that is Ambassador Frisk is going to become a thing in this story soon!

...

Oh. Spoilers I guess. (Although I thought it was pretty obvious already).


	40. Application

_Application_

You were now standing outside of the mayor's building with all of the monsters, walking back to your house, and all of the 'employees' went back to their positions _... because I'm sure th_ _ey can all focus on their jobs after what just happened..._

"SO... I THINK THAT WENT PRETTY WELL!" ... _Well... Papyrus isn't completely wrong... It went better than I thought it was going to go, but it didn't go... 'well' per se... Basically, Papyrus is being over optimistic. How shocking._

"Yeah! It went awesome!" _... It went... awesome..._

"Y-Yeah... I-It was... p-pretty incredible... H-Heh..." ... Even Alphys sounded happy... _Happier than normal... Which... still wasn't happy... Just less... complain-ey._

"It was mostly _cool_." _All of the... other monsters started talking among themselves, not noticing the crowd of people far in the distance, accompanied by another small group of monsters..._

... Chara was right... There were some people... very, very far away in the distance... You couldn't really make out what they were doing, but it looks like they were all just... following the monsters back towards the spot where _they_ all first gathered today...

...

By the looks of the monsters in your group, it looks like they saw the other humans too...

"WELL... IT LOOKS LIKE THE OTHER GROUPS HAVE INTRODUCED THEMSELVES TO THE HUMANS." _Presumably better than we have... Since... well... The humans didn't look like they were cowering in fear._

"Yes... it seems like they have... And... It also looks like they are travelling towards us." _... Despite what father had just said, everyone in our group kept walking towards the other group... which was... also walking towards us..._

...

...

For the rest of your _... 'trip'_ towards the other monsters, everyone in your group _remained relatively quiet, except for the obvious exceptions... well... exception._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well... now that I could see the other humans better, it did look like the majority of them were... well... not calm, to say the least... ... Hopefully the monsters actually listened to what father said, and didn't... stay..._

 _deter-..._

 _well maybe that's not the best way to describe it..._

 _I wouldn't put it past some of the monsters in that group to basically kidnap someone._ You're sure that the people did agree to follow them. _... ... Yes. Agreed... Well, how about when they get closer, you ask them?_... ... ... _Guess it's settled then. They kidnapped the humans._

...

...

"WHY HELLO OTHER MONSTERS!" ... Well... Chara was correct... The other humans certainly looked... scared. Especially of... Papyrus... _... Oh... I just noticed that... Jerry is in the other group... Well, guess that explains the terrified look of the humans..._... Was that really worth... pointing out?

 _..._ _Yes._ "AND HUMANS, OF COURSE!" _Maybe Papyrus screaming every other line also factors into their fear factor..._

"Yes... I am very glad to meet you all!" _You would think that with father being the... 'King of the Monsters', he would be the first one to... introduce everyone? ... ... Or maybe that would be the job of the Ambassador, it's hard to say really..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Since the definition of 'Ambassador' is so broad and all..._

...

...

...

 _Father put his hand out for a handshake._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The humans don't take his hand immediately in response? Wow... and I know I say this a lot, but 'shocking'._

 _..._

 _... Hmm... Somehow, he seems kind of surprised by this. No one else is though, except for maybe some of the other, less important, more naive monsters. ..._ Well... You wouldn't say the monsters were naive... just more... optimistic. And nobody is unimportant... _... So the species who are okay with the killing of innocent humans because of something that happened hundreds of years ago... are 'optimistic'... but the person that is trying to become friends with a murderer... isn't..._

... That's oversimplifying things...

 _..._

 _So... you're not trying to be friends with me, and the monsters weren't trying to kill you and take your soul?_

...

No... they... weren't...

...

 _..._

 _Well... they were in all of the previous timelines..._

 _..._

 _Oh, but do you remember when, less than seven days ago, Undyne struck you in the chest with a spear, almost killing you? And you... had to take... pills to heal the giant wound... ... I have to admit, that still confuses me..._

...

That was only for a very short amount of time, and she was extremely apologetic afterwards.

 _Okay, well, once I tell all of the monsters that I killed them, I'll be sure to add on a 'sorry' , because according to you, that fixes everything._

 _..._

You're sure the monsters will be forgiving...

 _..._

 _..._

 _Anyways, for the next fifteen minutes, the usual chain of events that occur whenever we run into any humans... occured. It was really repetitive, really stupid, and a really big waste of time... It didn't even seem like the humans understood have of what any of the monsters were saying, but whatever... If I was to guess the monsters in their group already explained most of this to them, but they really didn't care and were just frightened out of their minds the entire time._

 _..._

You didn't say much this time though _, which is really inconsistent compared to all of the other... 'meetings'... But never mind that. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk when you're the only person allowed to talk, in front of the leaders of this 'nation'._

 _..._

"WELL IT WAS GREAT TO MEET YOU ALL, BUT WE BETTER GET GOING! TAKE CARE!" _... The humans seemed more relieved than anything to see your group leave, but sure._

"Bye or whatever." ... You waved goodbye to _Jerry_ , and all of the other monsters.

...

The other monsters said their goodbyes, and your group started to leave.

...

 _Guess the monsters in the other group will be introducing themselves to more humans... which seems... pretty unnecessary at this point, but if it makes them feel important, then whatever._

... Well, raising awareness of monsters, and showing them to be kind, and sociable people, is a very important thing for the monsters to be doing. ...

...

 _Isn't it weird how most of the time, you never say a word, but when it comes to explaining the backstory of the monsters, 90% of the time, you are by far the most vocal person in the room?_

...

 _Guess you're 'just trying to be useful'..._

...

...

After a few more minutes of walking, Alphys started to talk.

"S-So... U-Uh I didn't really w-want to be the o-one to bring... this up, b-but... who a-are the monsters that a-are going to be going with Frisk l-later?"

...

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VOLUNTEER TO TAKE UPON MYSELF SUCH A DANGEROUS AND FRIGHTENING JOURNEY TO A NEW LOCATION, WHICH OF COURSE, NOBODY HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!" _Okay, so, let me guess: Papyrus volunteers first, and then Undyne, who is his friend, volunteers to 'make him less lonely', and then Alphys volunteers because she loves Undyne, of course leaving the Amalgamates behind to probably starve if it wasn't for Sans... oh, and then Asgore will go because he's the king, and will ask Toriel for obvious reasons, and then when we get 'home', Papyrus will ask Sans to join him, who couldn't say no to his brother... And then maybe some other random monster will join us... ... With your luck, it'll probably end up being Mettaton, Snowdrake, or... someone else I hate._ ...

...

...

You... know who that last person should be...

 _..._

 _You better not say me. I'm coming whether anyone likes it or not... including myself, and you choosing me would just be extremely... 'cheesy'..._

...

"If you're going, I'm going too! I mean, I couldn't just let you go by yourself Papyrus. You'd end up getting yourself killed!" _Check._

...

"A-And... U-Uh... I... guess... ..."

"YEAH!" _... Why does Undyne have to yell every third sentence?_ "I mean, uh, yeah. Alphys should come with us too... She is the royal scientist after all!" _Check two._

...

"YOU TOO ASGORE! YOU ARE THE KING AFTER ALL, AND THE LEADER OF THIS NATION WOULD HAVE TO MEET THE LEADER OF OUR NATION!"

"Of course Az is coming!" ... _Heh... Az..._

 _..._

"... If I'm going, then I would like to ask Toriel to come too... Since she is the queen, and deserves to meet the leaders of this new nation." _... A pretty terrible queen who left her murderous husband for... hundreds of years, and let him kill 6 children, but_... ... ... _never mind..._

 _..._

Most of the monsters were looking at Toriel.

...

She nodded her head _slowly,_ and sighed. "... Very well." _That definitely wasn't expected..._

"Thank you very much Tori." _... Mother did not seem pleased of Asgore calling her 'Tori' again..._

"Only because it is part of my duty as the queen. Not for you, Asgore."

...

"Yes... of course, Queen Toriel." ... _I may just be imagining things, but I'm pretty sure I just saw mother role her eyes..._ ...

...

...

"OH, DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO JOIN US ON OUR TRIP?"

 _... Definitely wouldn't want anyone else to come... And I doubt that they would, since I'm pretty sure no monster would want to come with us to a human filled capital where they would have to confront some of the most 'important' people in the world... But if they do volunteer, then I'll make sure to remind them of what they're actually going to participate in..._

...

...

 _But luckily, it turns out I didn't need to. I guess the idea of staying with me anywhere for anytime at all makes them extremely frightened..._

"WELL... IF ANYONE CHANGES THEIR MIND, MAKE SURE TO LET US KNOW!" _... I guess only the monsters inside of our one group get the opportunity to ask to come..._ _Seems fair._

...

...

After a few more minutes of walking, you were almost back to the mountain, where a lot of monsters were waiting. ... The only monster you didn't see was Sa-

"heya." _Surprise from behind. Figures._ ... "so how did it go?" _A couple of monsters jumped from Sans's... greeting..._

"HELLO SANS! IT WENT VERY WELL! WE, ALONG WITH A FEW OTHER GROUPS, INTRODUCED OURSELVES TO THE HUMANS WITH NO PROBLEMS! THE OTHER GROUPS ARE STILL TRAVELLING AROUND, BUT OUR GROUP MET WITH THE MAYOR, AND SOME OF US ARE GOING TO VISIT THE LEADERS OF THE HUMANS... TODAY! SPEAKING OF THAT, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US, SANS?"

... Sans looked _slightly_ worried.

"uh... okay, but who all is going?"

"RIGHT NOW, IT'S UNDYNE, ALPHYS, ASGORE, TORIEL, ME, AND FRISK!"

...

"well... i guess i can't say no." _... What a sincere answer..._ "so, sure."

"... SEEMS GREAT! ... IS THERE ANYONE YOU WANT TO INVITE, SANS?"

...

"uh... i think i'm good."

...

"... SEEMS GOOD! I ONLY HAVE ONE OTHER PERSON I WANT TO INVITE... SO... I GUESS I'LL GO DO THAT, AND... EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S COMING SHOULD PACK WHATEVER THEY WANT TO BRING!"

 _Wow, Papyrus only has one person they would like to bring? That's... kind of amazing._

"wow papyrus, only one person? they must be a pretty... special monster." ... ... You think... the person you were going to ask to come... ... is the same person... Papyrus is going to ask to come... _..._ "... uh... mind if i come to... 'invite' that person with you?" _..._

"Y-... ... ... SURE! THAT'S... FINE!" _... ... ..._ Sans looked over at you.

"i think frisk... better come with us too..." He sounded nervous. ... _I guess we're going to ignore the fact that all of the other monsters are silently watching your conversation? ..._

"OKAY! WELL! SANS, FRISK AND I ARE GOING TO FIND... THEM, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S GOING... ARRIVE AT THE MAYOR'S HOUSE AGAIN AS SOON AS YOUR READY."

...

You begin following Sans and Papyrus away from the crowd, towards the mountain, to find them.

...

"so... this is a bad idea." ... Papyrus looked nervous.

"IT'LL BE FINE! I PROMISE!" You started to climb the slope towards the entrance of the mountain.

...

 _"Can you?"_

...

Sans and Papyrus looked over at you. ...

 _"Because I for one, know for a fact that this is not going to go well. At all."_

...

"you and frisk haven't smiled in a long time. i recommend trying to do it more often. there's no need to take everything so seriously." _Did he really just say that?_ "especially frisk. I don't think i've seen you smile... ever?" ...

"YES! I AGREE WITH SANS! SMILING MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!" _What is wrong with Papyrus and why does he talk to me?_

 _"Said by the monsters that literally can't ever stop smiling."_

"what makes you think we always smile?"

 _"Because only crazy people would willfully smile while a small child ends their life."_

...

"WELL... UH... ... WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" _No response from Papyrus to what I said. Great._

"heh. how would you know that, chara?"

"CHARA?"

...

"oh, yeah, frisk is being possessed by chara. that's the ghost."

"BUT... HOW... THEY'VE BEEN DEAD FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!"

 _"I'm dead? Wow. What a great observation."_

Papyrus turned to face you. He looked amazed.

"WOWIE! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! ... BUT..." _Papyrus looked slightly 'sad'._ "DO TORIEL AND ASGORE KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

...

"uh... toriel does, but when chara was going to explain everything to asgore, they kind of... didn't for some reason."

...

"WELL! ... I'LL LEAVE YOU TO TELL HIM AT YOUR OWN PACE, MRS. DREEMUR."

 _"Don't call me that. Ever."_

"sorry miss dreemur."

...

...

After a few more minutes of walking, you reached the mountain's entrance.

"HERE WE ARE! HOME SWEET HOME!"

"i wouldn't call the mountain a sweet home... but point taken."

...

You entered the king's thrown-room.

 _"... So. Still sticking with the plan I assume. ... Well first of all, I hate you all for doing this, second of all, I think you're all stupid for doing this, third of all, I'm stupid for letting you do this, and last of all, good luck finding him."_

"didn't have that much trouble finding him earlier."

 _..._

"YOU TALKED TO FLOWEY EARLIER?" _And the name has been dropped._ ... People were walking past you, towards the staircase to the surface...

"uh... ... ... yes."

"WHAT DID YOU TWO TALK ABOUT?" _I'm sure it was a very nice, and friendly conversation._

...

"... it... was kind of a one sided conversation..."

 _"Please, go more into detail."_

... _Sans laughed nervously._

"... i... ... it wasn't that big of a deal... i'm sure we can find him again."

 _"Glad you answered my question, and didn't skip it and talk about something completely irrelevant."_

...

 _You entered the Core..._

...

...

"uh... well, he's not going to be anywhere around here. ... if you really insist on doing this, i'll shortcut us all to the bottom of the hole."

"SEEMS... GOOD!"

"okay. Well... i actually ran into him on the surface earlier, but... i'm sure we'll see him there if he is willing to go."

 _A second later you were suddenly outside of the starting area... just like where you were earlier today..._

"... welp. It's now or never."

 _"Never it is then."_

"I'M SURE IT'LL BE FINE! LET'S GO!"

 _..._

 _Yep... it's fine._

 _Everything is going to be okay..._

 _Sure._

...

Papyrus turned the corner, shortly followed by Sans and you.

"FLOWEY? ARE YOU THERE?"

 _No response._

...

"yeah... 'flowey'..."

...

...

"come on. we don't have all day."

...

 _No response._

 _..._

Sans turned to you.

"i dunno. wanna give it a shot, frisk?"

...

"... Flowey... please."

...

"Come with us..."

"It'll be... fun."

...

 _Seems like those were the magic words..._

"YOU'RE HERE! WOWIE! I... SORT OF DIDN'T EXPECT TO FIND YOU, BUT I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY I DID! I... ... YOU DON'T LOOK VERY HAPPY, FLOWEY, WHAT'S WRONG?"

...

 _... He doesn't look happy... oh no... What ever can we do to fix this forever troubling conundrum..._

"I... I'm... I'm... Hello... Chara..." _Papyrus looked slightly hurt._

 _"Nice to see you in your actual form again."_

...

"wait... first of all, how does flowey know you're being haunted by chara? and second of all, what do you mean by his 'actual form'?"

...

 _..._

"I'M SURE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THAT ON THE WAY THERE!"

 _Papyrus turned to Flowey._

"SO FLOWEY... DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US ON OUR TRIP TO THE HUMAN'S LEADERS?"

...

 _You know, we're already here, Papyrus has his hopes up, and I really don't want to dissapoint him, so..._

 _"I'm sure Flowey would love to join us on our trip."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So... 10 more chapters until the special number! ... When I started I wanted to end the story on chapter 20... Then I pushed it to chapter 30... and then chapter 40... and I don't know what I was thinking... The number will be around 50 chapters. Probably 57 if I was to guess. I mean, 17 chapters seems like enough time to do... some of the stuff I want to...

Also, I plan on releasing longer chapters now. I don't plan on releasing them any slower, I just... think a lot of the recent chapters have been too short. 2,300 words - 2,600 words seems like a good goal.

Also also, the reason this chapter was late, is because of LIFE!

Lastly, I want to again thank everyone who stuck with me for the past couple... months on this originally small project I was working on. It means a lot. (Only 7 more followers until... Uh... 8 more followers until we reach 100!)

You all are awesome for reading this, and I hope you enjoy what's to come! (Especially the ending).


	41. EXPEDITIOUS

EXPEDITIOUS

* * *

But... Chara just said that they didn't want Flowey to come... so why are they now insisting that they do? _Well I don't really care either way, but I figured that I might as well let Flowey come now since that'll allow me to mess with him._ ... Well... Okay... But... please don't. I'm sure he'll be fine.

...

...

"... W-Well... ... I... I'm so... sorry..." _..._

 _"Now, now, as long as you realize it's entirely your fault, I'm sure someone will forgive you. Just not me. Or Sans. Or... anyone else except Papyrus if they knew what I was talking about."_ ...

"WHAT? NO... FLOWEY COULDN'T HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT TERRIBLE TO NOT DESERVE FORGIVENESS!" Asriel looked really... sad... ... _Yes. I'm sure they're sorry for killing everyone hundreds of times... on purpose... for no reason._

 _..._

 _Sans was just standing in the corner, smiling over at Flowey._

...

"... are you coming or what? personally, i want nothing to do with you, but majority rules, so whatever."

Papryus looked pretty confused now.

"WHAT COULD FLOWEY HAVE DONE TO MAKE EVERYONE SO UPSET AT HIM?"

"besides burning our house down?"

"WELL THAT WAS JUST A MISTAKE! WE CAN'T HOLD FLOWEY ACCOUNTABLE FOR THAT! AND BESIDES, I PROBABLY JUST MESSED UP THE RECIPE!"

...

 _Now Flowey was being silent. Of course._

"hmm... well... do you remember how frisk got those burn marks on their neck?" ... Y _eah. You were really beat up while in the underground, huh? You almost jumped off a cliff, you were strangled multiple times by a flower, you actually did jump down a mountain, and you got blue spears shot at you from a psychotic fish..._ ...

"WELL... YES! OF COURSE!" Sans leaned torwards Flowey.

...

"BUT HOW COULD FLOWEY HAVE DONE THAT? I'M SORRY SANS, BUT... ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT EXAGGERATING JUST A LITTLE BIT, SANS?"

"... yes."

...

 _Clearly he shouldn't get your input on this. That would be too easy._

"I HAVE TO SAY SANS,-"

"He's not... exaggerating." _... Oh. Flowey faking himself being sad. How upsetting._ He's not... faking it... He... ... ... No. He couldn't be. _... Of course. ..._

...

Papyrus turned back to Flowey.

"WELL... I'M SURE... ..." He turned to you. "IT... ... ... WAS NOT THAT BAD! I MEAN, YOU LOOK FINE NOW FRISK, AND... ..." _... You know, for the nice person that Papyrus is, he isn't always the nicest to the people who actually deserve to be treated nicely..._

...

"yeah... that's not all that the weed has done..." _Are we going to be talking about resetting? That's exciting._ ...

...

Sans looked over at Flowey.

"... ... ... are you just going to sit there silently, trying to make everyone feel bad for you?"

"No. I... Shut up!"

 _"I see you're back to your normal personality."_

"that was fast."

 _"Yes... I mean, only a few hours ago, you-"_

"Could... ... I... ... ... Sorry." ... _Oh. I see._ ... ... You... don't.

...

Sans looked confused.

"... huh... your apoligizing? to... chara..." Sans chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"It's none of your business!"

 _"... I really didn't expect you to be so shallow, 'Flowey'. I mean, wow. You're not even pretending like your sorry, or your embarrased, or-"_

"I AM SORRY!"

 _"So sincere too."_

"I... can't... ... ..." Chara... is going really hard on... Asriel. ... "... I... really wish I could be..."

...

 _Now Sans and Papyrus looked confused. Great._

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT COULD FLOWEY HAVE DONE? WHAT ARE THEY WISHING FOR? HOW DO CHARA AND FLOWEY KNOW EACH OTHER?"

"yeah, i'm with papyrus."

 _"Knew we shouldn't of come here..."_

"Maybe... you shouldn't have..."

"but we are here, so you two better get explaining. we don't have all day.

...

...

...

 _"No."_

"you sure?"

"WE SHOULD LET THEM HAVE THEIR PRIVACY SANS."

"i know. just thought that maybe... eh. doesn't matter. they'll have to explain it eventually."

...

"just wish i could tell you what terrible things flowey has done..." He looked over at _Flowey_...and then at you.

,,,

"N-No... Chara... You can't tell them... I..."

 _"Well I don't see why not. The sooner the better... right?"_

"NO!"

 _"And why not? I don't see why it would be bad to let Papyrus find out."_

"I... I'll do... anything, just... You can't let ANYONE find out... One thing leads to another, and..."

"WELL... IT'S FINE. I DON'T REALLY... NEED TO KNOW."

 _"Anything?"_

"you can stop now."

"Just... Yes."

You don't have to-

 _"Okay. Just come with us to meet the idiots, and nobody will have to find out."_

"W-Well... ... ..." He looked nervous. _How endearing... or something._ "..."

 _"So Papyrus,-"_

"Okay! Fine!"

"WELL! IT'S SETTLED!"

 _"Yep. I guess I can't reveal what he's done... Only who he is."_

"NO! ... I... ... P-Please no... That's... even worse..."

 _"I don't see the harm in it._ "

"N-NO!" _How_ convincing. ..." I mean... ... ... it would mean... A lot to me... if you didn't." _..._ "Chara... please... I... really care..."

 _"Calm down, I'm not actually going to do it... anytime soon..."_

"maybe you shouldn't be having this... 'talk' right now. i mean, for not wanting me to know who they are, you both are doing a pretty good job at making me want to find out."

...

...

..

"uh... moving on, we're going by plane, i'm assuming?"

 _"Probably. It was so long ago, I can't quite remember."_ ...

"right. well... okay... how are we supposed to get a plant in a plane?" He... has a point.

 _"Scissors."_

"NO!"

"i don't see a problem with that."

"WELL... ... HOW ELSE WOULD WE BRING YOU?"

"yep. i say we do it quick and get it over with."

"..."

"i'll go get the scissors, and something to put it in." ... him.

...

...

"SO FLOWEY! HOW HAS IT BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE." _It's been less than a week._

"I'm... I'm... I'm fine..." _... I have to say... Flowey is acting surprisingly much calmer than I expected... Heh. He really is emotionless..._

"YOU DON'T SEEM FINE..."

"I'm fine."

"... I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE DOING WELL. I HOPE YOU-"

"I'm FINE."

 _"Someone has an attitude."_

"..."

"UH... WELL... HOW ABOUT YOU FRISK? HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WELL?"

...

... _That's you._

...

"Yes. I've been... fine."

"WELL... ... ... OKAY! ... OKAY... I'M GLAD YOU'RE BOTH DOING... FINE. I'M DOING FINE... TOO!"

...

...

"i'm back with the... supplies." _The clown is back._ Sans was holding a pan in one hand, and a pair of... _safety scissors in the other._ "so who's going to cut?"

...

"well if noone is willing to volunteer, then-"

"NO. You're definitely NOT doing it."

"sheesh. someone has an attitude. who would you want to do it, princess? ... actually, why am i even asking you? how about i just-" Sans suddenly appeared behind Flowey, with-

"AH! I... I... I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I... I... I'm not dead! I'M FINE! I'm... fine!"

 _"Sadly, no, you're not dead. And you're not going to die. ... Probably."_

"well, you're not going to die soon." Sans was now... _holding... Flowey_... ...

"You're going to die someday too, you big smiley trashbag... I hope it's today. Papyrus looked really concerned.

"i wonder what's going to happen to all of your roots... underground. They'll probably all rot away and die, slowly turning into soil... so even if you're not dying, i hope you always remember that part of you is."

"Can you PUT ME DOWN!?"

"you know... you're not so menacing when you're about three feet long."

"SANS! LET'S PUT FLOWEY... ... WE CAN'T PUT FLOWEY IN THAT! COULD YOU PLEASE GO BACK AND GET SOMETHING... TALLER?"

Sans looked down at the _... 'container'_ he brought.

"sheesh. rough crowd." ... Asriel did not look... happy... ... _It' s sort of funny, actually... ..._ Sans looked over at you. "you wanna hold it?"

 _"Sure."_ ... Sans chuckled, and took a few steps towards you.

"This ISN'T FUNNY!" He held _Flowey_ out for you to _take._

...

 _... You were now holding my entire brother with one of your hands. He was currently positioned in a way so that he was facing you._

 _"This... is... ... weird.."_

"It's better than being held by the smiley trash bag." ... Sans was no longer in the room. _He had presumably gone out to get an atual pot... but who knows for sure?_

...

"SO! ... FLOWEY! YOU'VE BEEN ON THE SURFACE ALREADY... RIGHT?"

"... Yes."

"WELL... HOW HAVE YOU ENJOYED IT SO FAR?"

"... It... brings back some bad memories." _... ..._ ...

"WELL, I WOULDN'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO BE EXPERIENCING BAD MEMORIES!" _Yes... that would be terrible..._

 _"He has a lot of bad memories that need to be brought up. It doesn't really seem like he's actually realised what he's done, and is acting, again, like his normal, bratty self, just trying to get attention and get me to admit feelings that I don't even have, all just to make this life of his better... Not a lot worse than me, but that doesn't stop me from hating everything he's become... I'm a hypocrit, but whatever... Again, it's time to focus on the bad memories, not the... good ones."_ ...

...

Asriel looked... really... sad... _Which is stupid, because less than 30 seconds ago he was yelling at everyone, and was in a completely different mood._

...

"WELL... YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT THE PAST AT ALL! YOU CAN JUST LOOK AT THE FUTURE, AND-"

 _"I'm so deeply sorry Papyrus, but not everyone is as perfect as you, and we can't all be the forgiving angel that you are."_... That... was... ... really... ... mean... _..._

"heya. I'm back, and ready for people to not be rude to my family."

 _"Good luck with that."_

...

"thanks." _..._ "anyways, i'm back with a better pot, because for some reason the first one wasn't good enough..." _Sans was holding an actual flower pot this time._

 _"To be fair, it wasn't. And I'm pretty sure you knew that it wasn't."_ He shrugged. ... You placed Flowey into the flower pot, _which was already filled with... soil._ _Flowey was, again, in Sans's possession._

...

"S-SO... FLOWEY! H-HOW IS IT?"

... _Flowey was facing the ground._

"It's... fine."

...

"great... so... are we done here?"

...

"everyone has their knick knacks, clothing, food, supplies for the next couple of days, emergency contacts, a phone, a dimensional box or two, some dog residue, their bones, their necessary cleaning supplies, pillows, blankets, secret diaries, pots, hats, shoes, glasses, joke books-"

 _"Well we don't have any of those things, but okay!"_

"great. let's go."

"W-Wait! C-Could... ... I... ask you... for a... favor?"

 _..._

 _Sans chuckled._

"haha-"

"WHATEVER YOU WISH, FLOWEY!"

"Uh... Ha... Ha ha! I don't need any favors! I'm fine... I'm fine." ... "Just GO."

...

"well... any last remarks before we go for real?"

"I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS WHOLE MINI-ADVENTURE WAS QUITE EXCITING! I'M EXTREMELY GRATEFUL THAT WE GOT TO PICK UP MY OLD FRIEND FLOWEY FOR THE EXCITING TRIP THAT AWAITS US!"

"yep... well, how about frisk and chara?"

...

 _"It definitely was not nearly as dramatic as I was expecting. I thought for sure that someone would cry or something, but... no. Just a 'normal' conversation..."_

...

...

 _Do you not know when you're supposed to talk, or...?_ ...

"I... thought this was incredible... and... I'm really glad you could come with us... ... 'Flowey'. You... won't regret it."

"..."

...

"well know that we've done our legally required question break, and everyone that matters has answered, let's-"

... You're... on the surface. _That was fast._

"start waiting. again." _Sans looked down at Flowey, and sighed._

 _..._

 _Well, if I know one thing for sure, it's that nobody will have a problem with Flowey coming with us to the most important event that monsters have had... ever, and the upcoming events will go..._

 _swimmingly..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooooo... You may have noticed that this chapter wasn't exactly... the longest... Well, to be honest, I just really hated the majority of this chapter when I finished it... the day before yesterday, and I had to rewrite almost all of it. In like a day. I'm currently typing this at 3:30 AM. .. So... That's not great. If you didn't know, I do all of my 'writing' at night(, which is really stupid on my end, by the way). ... To be honest, I'm still not entirely sure if I like how this chapter... happened. I reread it, and it seems 'enjoyable' enough to read, but I don't know if I did a good job with writing Flowey... In basically all other fanfictions ever, Flowey is really resistant to coming with the 'gang', but I wanted to try and... not do that, because I always found it annoying. Weeelll... there's a reason most people write Flowey as secluded, and someone that keeps to himself. And that's because it's a lot easier to make... make sense...

ALTHOUGH, I do have some reasoning for my decision, and it's that Chara is there. This is a pretty big deal, especially since basically nobody even knows Chara exists in most other fanfictions when they meet Flowey... although in this one, they're... one of the main characters. I don't know. It's hard to make a fanfiction seem new and original... and this one probably isn't, but I'm doing my best to make it stand out slightly!

On a different note, the entire Undertale fandom is... sort of dying down. I know, I'm just as sad as you to see it not getting a ton of attention anymore, but there are definitely still a lot of dedicated fans who are still focused on Undertale.

On a different, different note, how else would they get Flowey inside of a pot, or inside of a plane? I mean, there has to be some kind of cutting process involved, and if anyone wants to know how Flowey is fine after he was basically just _'Cut in half',_ well: **_Maaaaagggggicccc._**

I mean, it makes sort of sense... right? ... Yeah... Just to give you a heads up, he may, or may not be in that pot for the rest of the story. I'm not a huge fan of keeping Flowey restricted inside of a pot forever (because he would probably never allow it), but you never know what will happen... Heck, I don't even know what will happen, and I'm the one writing the story...

Lastly I just wanted to thank everyone AGAIN for the immense amount of support I have received on this. I'm still managing to get new followers and favoriters somehow, and that really means the world to me. You guys are awesome, and I hope you all have a wonderful 3 am. (Or whatever time it is when you're reading this.)


	42. Expectations

Expectations

* * *

...

You were currently standing away from all of the other monsters, underneath a tree. It was a nice day outside... Not too hot, and not too cold... _On days like this... Kids like you... should be introducing talking plants to family members._ ...

...

"well. it's about time for us to head towards the other people coming on the trip with us."

"YES. LET'S GO!" ...

...

 _Everyone else who was 'going on the trip with you' was already there, ready to go. All of the other unimportant monsters had already left. ..._ ... None of the monsters are unimportant... _You say this a lot, but... really, considering the circumstances, everything they do basically doesn't matter. It won't contribute to the monster, or human race as a whole, and it won't be acknoweledged by anyone with any actual power. They are all completly useless._

...

As you approached _your family_ , they started looking over in your direction. _Mr. Hilarious was making no attempt to hide Flowey... so of course, they all had... a variety of expressions on their faces..._

"heyo. we're back. ... i see that... some of you have gotten your stuff. i'm assuming that means that we're ready to go?"

"OH! ACTUALLY, I NEED TO GO GET MY STUFF! HOW ABOUT YOU, SANS?"

...

Sans looked down at Asriel, then back up shortly. He chuckled quietly.

"yeah. i need to go get my stuff too... how about you, frisk?"

...

You shook your head.

...

"okay. well... uh... have fun explaining things. we'll be back whenever papyrus is ready." He handed the pot to you, and _slowly_ walked off with Papyrus to get their luggage.

...

"So... Frisk. I see that you have brought along another friend! Howdy! I'm Asgore. What's your name?" _Because the king of all monsters definitely needed to introduce himself._

...

...

 _"His name is Flowey. Sorry, he's not much of a talker, and won't do a very good job of fitting in, but he just insisted on being brought along!"_ Asgore was smiling. _... He was the only one smiling._

"Oh... well... uh, that's fine! I'm glad to meet you, Flowey." _Alphys looked like she was about to cry, Undyne looked like she was going to explode, Toriel looked extremely uncomfortable, and Flowey looked... sad, nervous, and uncomfortable._

 _..._

 _This was going surprisingly well._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After another six years of waiting, father finally noticed that Alphys was on the verge of crying. What a great role model._ "Oh! Alphys! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"OKAY! Just... STOP. Asgore, this plant is one of the worst... things that came from the underground, and has managed to almost kill Frisk, me, and I bet a TON of other people... They're also the reason that Papyrus's HOUSE is BURNT DOWN! It set a house on FIRE! IT'S CLEARLY NOT SAFE!"

 _"It's not the only unsafe thing coming on our journey that almost killed someone."_

...

"I... This is different!"

 _"How is it different, exactly?"_

...

"Why are you defending it? I expected Frisk to, but..."

 _"I'm not defending his actions, and I, also, absolutely hate Flowey... But, if there's one thing I also, really hate, it's hypocrisy. I know I'm a terrible person too, and I'm fine with admitting that, but when I meet other, really immature, almost murderous people that don't admit that they're not the best person... It's really, really annoying."_

...

"Please, slow down... I don't quite understand what you all are... talking about... Undyne, that... is Frisk... and... I really need some explanation of why they called you murderous..."

...

...

"are you all getting along well?"

"WE'RE BACK!" ... _They were fast._

"Oh... Sans and Papyrus! I'm glad you're back! We have some important information we need to discuss, and I would be very thankful if you could help."

...

...

"... yeah, sure." ... "what do you need help with?" _I'm actually sort of surprised he doesn't already know... Maybe he was too busy making annoying, sarcastic remarks to Papyrus and didn't have time to spy on us."_

"Thank you Sans."

"no problem."

...

 _Apparently, they really don't want to start the conversation on their own. That would be too easy or something._

 _"Wouldn't you agree that Undyne tried to kill me a couple of days ago?"_

...

"yep."

"W-What?" _Father sounded surprised, like this is something he wouldn't expect undyne to do..._

"I-I'm sure Undyne... d-didn't mean any actual h-harm!"

 _"Hmm... So you're saying that it was an accident that the giant, menacing, trained, professional killer stabbed a child with a spear?"_

"... W-Well... ... Yes..."

 _"Aren't you supposed to be freaking out about meeting your worst creation or something?"_

"HER WORST CREATION?"

"i'm sure alphys will tell us all later."

 _..._

 _"So are we ignoring the part about Undyne being completely unqualified for her job as a murderer?"_ ... _Undyne looked happy._

"MY JOB IS NOT BEING A MURDERER!" _So is that the king's job then? I mean, I'm sure he's never murdered a child... The queen also. She let her husband kill a couple children without even attempting to stop him... Me too. I've killed a lot of people... Or how about the royal scientist that lied to people's family about them being brought back to life, but ended up keeping them trapped underground to this day? That seems worse than murder... Sans probably has too... not sure about Papyrus though..._... ... _Whatever._

 _"So what is your job then?"_

"TO... To protect!"

 _"You've done a great job, I must say. I mean, who's to say how many monsters would've been killed if it wasn't for the valiant Undyne... The Undying!"_

...

"... It was one mistake!"

 _"Out of many." ... Undyne looked really, really angry..._

"Many?"

"PLEASE! CALM DOWN YOU TWO! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE!"

"PAPYRUS! They called me a MURDERER! They insulted my entire job! What I DO FOR A LIVING! I'm not FINE!"

"... Please... this... is getting quite out of hand..."

 _"I'll stop whenever they stop."_

...

Well... Chara was... kind of... the one who... kept the conversation... ... going...

...

Sorry...

...

 _No need to be sorry... I definitely was the one who kept the conversation going._

...

...

...

"Fine... Whatever... Let's just go.."

 _"Seems good."_

... _Undyne gritted her teeth._ "Yep."

...

"YES! I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! FOR NOW, LET'S ALL HEAD TO THE MAYOR'S-" ... ...

...

...

 _We're here now..._

"... WELL! THANK YOU SANS!"

...

...

 _Figures. The mayor wasn't here yet. ... Guess we arrived a little bit sooner than it expected..._

...

...

"so... guess we're just waiting."

"SEEMS LIKE A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO TALK, AND TAKE A BREAK FROM ALL OF THE RECENT, THRILLING EVENTS!"

...

"U-Uh... S-Sans... I... need to have a w-word with you..."

"about the flower?"

...

"Y-Yes..."

"sure. it'll keep me distracted from the guards near the door of the building staring at us."

...

 _Flowey_ looked nervous. _He was trying to avoid looking at anyone else here, and was doing his best to stay inside the pot also to avoid being seen by anyone. He was doing a pretty terrible job_.

 _... ... ..._

Undyne started to join in with the conversation between Sans and Alphys, while Papyrus started to make small talk with Asgore. _Mother was the only person by herself. I would do something about that, but right now, I have some more... pressing matters want to do with Flowey._

 _"So... Flowey. We haven't had much time for private conversations lately, and I figured that I wasn't giving you a chance to talk to someone who actually cares about you." I took a... 'few' steps away from the group towards large tree, and held Flowey out in front of me. "Frisk."_

...

...

"... Hello." ... Why would Chara want... you and Asriel to talk together? You were glad to get a chance to talk to him, but...

...

...

"... H-Howdy... Frisk..." ... He sounded so... ... ... defeated.

...

"... Are you okay?"

...

"... I... I'm fine. How are y-you? ...

"No... I... ..." Asriel's face was mostly blank... The only emotion he was showing at all was... sadness... ... He was looking directly up at you. "You're..." _He's fine._ ... ... ... "I'm... also... fine..."

...

...

...

"... That's... great... ... ... How... is Chara doing?"

 _"Terrible. And I know you're doing terrible too. ... And Frisk. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone here is in a pretty terrible mood... Besides maybe Papyrus... But his brother makes up for that extra excitement, and happiness."_

 _..._

...

...

...

...

 _"You know... I was hoping you two could have an actual conversation on your own... but apparently I was a little too optimistic... so... I guess I'll start the conversation._ _I didn't want to discuss this right now, in front of everyone, where anyone could probably listen in if they wanted, but you two aren't doing anything so... why not?"_ ... _"... So... It seems like you're not realizing what Frisk being 'determined' actually means. Well. It means that I have access to that 'determination' too, and I have the full capability to reset whenever Frisk... doesn't want to be in control... Or whenever I'm more 'determined' than Frisk... Now, being determined doesn't just mean that I can do a normal reset. There's also something called a... 'True Reset', that completely reverts everything to the way it was originally. This means that everyone besides the person that reset doesn't remember anything, and the only thing that stays the same is a certain skeleton's weird journal and artifacts... Now, you were never determined enough to pull this off... But Frisk is... and since they are, I am too."_

...

 _"So. The amazing person that I am, coupled with the ability to do almost anything I want, also combined with the ability to erase memories... Well... ... ... Let me just say that you are really pathetic when in... 'life threatening situations'."_

...

...

...

 _Flowey was in disbelief._

"I... N-No... You... You wouldn't." Asriel was looking directly at you.

 _"Yep. Just like you wouldn't."_

...

...

...

"... ... No. You... You would never do that... ... You're lying."

 _"Believe whatever you want... but if you want someone else's opinion, feel free to ask the short skeleton."_

"you called?" ... _Sans is here now._

 _"I thought you were supposed to be giving Alphys mental coaching or something."_

"undye is doing a pretty good job of cheering alph' up herself."

 _"Okay. So instead of helping, or being useful, you decided that spying on us, and butting into our conversation was more important?"_ ... He shrugged.

"maybe this isn't the best place for you to be having a private conversation."

 _"Maybe not. But we weren't really discussing anything that private."_... ... It... was all... pretty private information... _You're probably right, but the only person who was going to even attempt to listen in to our conversation would be Sans, so I wasn't too worried._

"yep. nothing private."

...

...

...

 _"Okay, are you going to actually tell the flower that I'm right, or what?"_

... He... _chuckled_...

"oh yeah, that. yeah. i'll let you two love-birds figure that out on your own." ...

 _"First of all, I'm pretty sure that's illegal. Second of all, I hate you. Third of all, what do you have to gain by not just telling the flower I'm not lying. I know you hate him, and I do too, so why don't we just band together to make him loose all faith in me, the one person he's trying to connect with."_

... Sans looked over at Flowey.

"sorry, but no."

 _..._

 _"Whatever. I don't really feel like trying to convince an emotionless husk of anything right now... even if it would make Flowey's life worse."_

"great... i just have one question before i take off again..." _..._ "... so. if you hate the weed so much, then why do you constantly defend it?"

 _"I don't, but thanks for the insight into the fairyland you're living in."_

"heh... well, to me, it seems like you don't actually hate flowey... as much as you say you do..."

 _"And you think this because...?"_

"well maybe it's just me, but i'm pretty sure you've never called the weed an it, even though basically everyone else does, excluding papyrus..."

 _"I'm pretty sure you're just making stuff up, but okay."_

"heh... well, i was just getting started. you also convinced flowey to come with us on our little journey here... unfortunately..."

 _"No. Papyrus wanted him to come, and I knew bringing him along would make his life worse, so-"_

"you made him come along?"

...

 _"Technically, yes, I guess I did."_

"so, you did want him to come along... great. anyways, you also directly defended flowey less than five minutes ago." _I don't even know where he's getting this from..._ ... Well... you kind of... did. You started an argument with Undyne just to prove that Flowey wasn't that bad."

 _..._

 _"... You know what, let's say that you're right. Let's say that all of this stuff is true. Let's say that I wanted Flowey to come on this trip, and that I defended him. Let's say that I always call Flowey a he, or they, and lets assume that I went back to the flower garden, with just you, to talk Flowey out of staying underground forever. Let's assume that I subconsciously care about him. ... ... Well..._ ... ..."

...

"great argument."

 _"... I still hate him. I hate him so much. ... But... I also... can't hate him..." I turned to Flowey. "I want to hate you. I really, really, really want to hate you. And I do... somewhat. Here's the thing: I do hate you. I hate... I hate who you've become. Who you are. I don't hate the friendly figure you once were..."_... ... ... _"To put it in terms you would understand, I really, really, really wish you never existed... But you do. And I can't bring myself to get rid of you... So instead, I'll just make your life miserable, but won't actively try to injure you... physically..."_

"i still think you're holding back."

 _"I promise I'm not. If anything, I'm being too generous."_

...

"right... anyways, just in case the weed thought i forgave it, along with you... no." _I didn't forgive him..._... Sans turned to Flowey. "unfortunately for you, i don't have some weird connection to you, or secretly love you or something, so... i hope you like being watched. always."

 _"Again, I definitely don't love Flowey."_

"you really don't like people saying that you love each other, huh?" _..._ "... never mind. i'll leave you two love-birds to your own busine-"

 _"Your insults are not going to get me or the weed to tell you who... Flowey actually is."_

 _..._

"right."

...

...

...

 _"So... Since you seem to find talking about Flowey's and my past, and what we think about each other interesting... I thought that maybe we could 'spare' some time to talk about you..."_

"sure."

 _"Great... So... Aren't you supposed to be some pun-loving, friendly, people person?"_

...

"yeah. why?"

 _"Because that's not who you've been for the duration of this timeline. You haven't told a pun in a couple of days, and you don't seem to want to... talk to anyone. ever."_

...

"well, you see, i've been kind of busy making sure that a certain someone is emotionally stable, and not about to... well... yeah. i've been kind of busy."

 _"You've done a pretty terrible job at whatever you're trying to do. So far, all that you've accomplished is scaring everyone, and making situations unnecessarily tense. In fact, you're basically a glorified transportation method..."_ _..._ Flowey seemed to like that joke...

"haha, very funny."

 _"It wasn't a joke, but okay."_

"... y'know... why don't you ever let me talk to frisk? i mean, it seems kinda rude to ask, but... sometimes i don't like being constantly insulted, y'know?"

 _"Yeah... and sometimes I don't like to be... ... Whatever. I'm not the one who's not letting Frisk talk to you. They're just too shy to make me stop talking, or, even just ask anyone else to talk to them..._ "

"... i... still haven't got either of you figured out yet... i mean, i'm still kind of amazed that chara's who they are... considering the events of last reset..."

 _"You've got your timelines mixed up. That wasn't last reset... Last reset was... ... really... similar to this one... ... ... The one where everyone dies was the one before that one. Probably."_

"right."

 _..._

 _..._

"W-Wait... You... Chara r-really did..."

"guess there's no reason to lie now... well, yeah, they did. i don't know why they did, but it was probably for a good reason... unlike... someone else i don't particularly like..."

"B-But... Th-They... I... ... ... D-Don't... ..."

 _"What's wrong with you?" ... "I thought you would've realised how bad of a person I was by now, but no, you just have to keep insisting that I'm great for some reason."_

 _..._

"You... W-Well... ... ... M-Maybe you weren't the b-best person, but... Y-You would never... ..."

 _"Really? Because guess what. I did."_

...

"I'm... ... So... So... Sorry..."

"if you were, then i would hate you even more."

 _"You would hate him more if he was sorry?"_

...

"never mind." ... _Flowey was looking straight at you._

"N-No... Ch-Chara... Really... I'm... I'm... ... ... I'm such an idiot... I'm the r-reason... ... you're... you're... ... ... No. I... can't feel... sorry for you... " _..._ "Please. Believe me. If I had a choice, I..." _... ... He looked... Like he was about to cry..._ "If I h-had the choice I... ... would... feel... something. Anything... Just... ... Please... ... I w-want to be sorry... I... really want to apoligize. I just want to... Not be a stupid plant anymore... But..."

...

"I can't. I just can't... I can't change any of this... And... You're... all I have. You're the only person that I care about... Even if you don't care about me back. I... would do anything to be back with you..."

 _"... ... ... I... think you should get to know Frisk more..."_

 _..._

 _"Because... I... ... don't... ... ... care."_

"... well to me, it sure sound like you-"

 _"I'm... ... not saying anything else."_

"... do."

...

...

...

"so... ... how are you doing, frisk?"

"... I'm..." ... You were looking at Asriel.

...

"I'm sorry..."

...

...

...

"... But... A-... ... 'Flowey'... Know that people do care about you... I care about you..." _..._ "... ... and... ... Stop blaming everything on yourself... You did nothing wrong. You were forced into those situations, and... ... You're being... too hard on yourself... No one else is as mad at you as you are." _I... disagree..._

"... Thank you Frisk... It... means a lot..."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I hope the mayor shows up soon..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More drama coming up soon!

Also, I really need to hurry up and move the plot along. This chapter was one of my longest in a while, but they're still not on that dang plane... Just give it 42 more chapters, and I'm sure the story will be halfway done! To being halfway done!


	43. Withheld Information

Withheld Information

* * *

...

 _Frankly, I don't think the mayor is ever going to show up. We've been sitting here doing nothing for about an hour, while the guards, and some completely irrelevant people watch from a distance. Frankly, this is starting to get on my nerves... I mean, if the mayor had a certain time they wanted to meet us at, then... I don't know... Maybe they should've specified that time?_

...

... It... has been a long time since we arrived here... And it... is kind of weird that the mayor hasn't shown up yet. _.._ But you're sure that if you keep waiting, the mayor will arrive... eventually.

...

...

...

 _Well. At least Flowey looked as bored as I did..._ ... Everyone... actually looked pretty... bored. _... Especially Alphys, who looked like she was about to pass out._ _... Although I'm not sure if it's entirely from boredom..._

...

...

 _Just waiting..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Five minutes passed by, and still... nothing._

...

You hadn't said anything to Flowey _, who was now just sitting in his pot on the grass,_ for about an hour... ... You hadn't said anything to anyone for about an hour. _All you've done in the past hour was build up enough courage to sit down..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _No one else was talking either. ... Well... No one else except Papyrus, who was talking to Sans... who wasn't responding back._

...

 _He really didn't have to. Papyrus was pretty much making up an an entire conversation by himself._

...

...

Toriel and Asgore were both looking around, at the other humans, waving to them. _Of course, none of the humans waved back... actually, most of them left after father or mother even started their wave..._

...

...

...

...

...

 _I stood up, and walked over to Undyne._ ... _She was just standing by Alphys, offering... non-verbal 'support'..._ ... _I looked up at Undyne._

...

...

"... What do you want?"

 _"Oh, nothing."_

...

"... You're starting to annoy me again. What do you want?"

 _"You should stop taking everything so fast, and just... stop to smell the **flowers**_ _sometimes."_

... You... seemed to make Alphys visibly upset. _It's fine. She was already upset to begin with._...

"What. Do. You. Want?"

 _"Really, I don't want anything."_

...

...

"Stop looking at me like that. It's. Really. Annoying."

 _"Fine." I turned to Alphys. "Well then how about you, Alph?"_

...

...

"I-I... I... I'm... W-Well, I-I'm... I-I-" _It's amazing just how incompetent the 'royal scientist' is... Not stupid necessarily... Just pretty inept._

 _"Great. Me too..."_

"Let her finish."

 _"I don't know if I can do that... I mean, I have a pretty tight schedule, and-"_

"Just SHUT UP! No you don't!"

... The other humans watching us seemed... pretty... _worried._

 _"Well, with the mayor coming to visit and all, it's really-"_

"You're on the same schedule as the rest of us, BRAT!" _..._

"U-Undyne, n-no, it's-"

"hey. what's happenin'?"

 _"Why do you care?"_

"... good point. well, i don't care what you two talk about in your free time, i just wanted to let you know that literally everyone is staring at undyne." _... Seems like she should've noticed this earlier._ "also, who left the flower unsupervised? that is strictly again rule #1."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Oh gee wiz Sans, what could rule #1 possibly be?"_

"don't leave the weed unsupervised."

...

 _"He's literally less than five feet away."_

"well y'know, you can't be too safe when it comes to a serial killer."

"A serial killer?" _Undyne sounded surprised... somehow..._

"... ... no. of course not. it's just... potentially a serial killer..."

 _"He has a lot of potential."_

"W-Wait... d-did... ... W-What-"

 _"No. He didn't harm anyone... in this timeline..."_

"Stop trying to confuse us." _I wan't just trying to confuse them. I lied too. Flowey definitely hurt you in this timeline..._

"yeah bud. i would appreciate it if you would stop making stuff up."

 _"Well, there's a... pretty high chance that alternate universes exist... so, i'm not really making stuff up."_

"i didn't know you were a scientist."

 _"I'm not. I'm apparently just the only person with any common sense around here."_

"humble."

 _"It's called sarcasm. I thought you would pretty good at recognizing it by now."_

"W-Wait... A-About... 'F-Flowey,'-"

"we should really be watching it. yep. frisk and i are going to go watch it. bye."

"That's not... ... Whatever. Fine."

 _"Do you want to talk to Frisk?"_

"It would be a hell of a lot better than talking to you."

 _"Yep."_

 _..._

"I hate you."

 _"That's nice."_

"let's just go watch the flower."

 _"That seems like a great idea. Let's go."_

"That does seem like a great idea. Bye."

"U-Undyne, m-maybe you should n-not-"

 _"No, no. It's fine. Feel free to attract more attention from everyone surrounding us."_

 _I walked over to Flowey, and leaned against the tree in front of him. Sans followed after a couple second of staring at Undyne._

"so are you trying to ruin everything we've been trying to accomplish for hundreds of years, or can you really just not help yourself from insulting people every other second." ... _Well..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Just trying to make things interesting."_

"that's my job."

 _"Well you were doing a pretty terrible job at it."_

...

"i thought i was doing a pretty good job at making things worse, but whatever."

 _"Is that why you decided to stay behind when we went to visit the mayor?"_

"just wasn't feeling it that time."

 _"Is it because of how terrible of a person you were to Frisk?"_

"sort of. i can't lie, that was part of it, but i also had some catching up to do with my journal."

 _"So you don't trust us? That's good to know."_

...

"well... you can never be too safe."

 _"So if we reset again would you be completely against helping us, or what? I mean, knowing that Frisk promised not to reset would sure make wanting to even talk to me hard."_

"i don't recall that..." _... Hey Frisk, can you promise not to reset._

...

"S-Sans... I w-would never reset... any of this... everything's going well, everyone's going to be happy, and... we're so close to forming a society where humans, and monsters can live together! It's incredible, and... I would never reset. Ever. I... promise."

...

"hey, don't take that promise too seriously. if something really terrible happens, then feel free to reset... i'll let you decide what 'really terrible' means..."

... He... clearly doesn't trust you... But... You won't. You won't reset... You never even... thought about resetting, and... You wouldn't. You just won't... End of story.

...

...

 _"Okay, so, I won't reset unless something bad happens either. I promise. ... So. Are you going to write it down now?"_

...

He chuckled...

"you guys are great..."

...

"and... well i don't have enough space to write everything down."

 _"So you would rather have an inaccurate journal as long as it made you feel better?"_

"well it's not exactly my job to keep track of everything that happens to a 100% accuracy."

 _"... Well I thought your job was focused around that. Or at least, that's what you told me during our... battle." ..._

"well... it's more of an organization. and by organization, i mean a group of two people."

 _"And who might the other person be?"_

...

 _He chuckled, and shook his head._

"it's not important."

 _"I think it is."_

...

"so how are you doing, frisk?"

...

...

...

"... I'm doing... fine."

"of course. just like always..." _Just like everyone. I'm pretty sure that if you asked anyone here how they were doing, they would all say 'fine'._

...

"... I'm not... feeling bad. I really am... fine."

"yep." _..._

 _..._

...

"so. how have you actually been feeling? any more... suicidal thoughts?"

"No, no, I... I'm not... ... ... I'm... doing... great."

"... sure?"

"... It's very nice of you to... ask, but... yes. I'm... fine."

...

"fine?"

"I'm doing great..."

"100% sure?"

"... ... I'm fine."

"... great... anyways, since i'm obviously not going to get you to say anymore about how you're feeling, how about you tell me what's going on with the whole... flowey situation."

"... What about it?"

"i mean... you obviously care about it a lot, and i thought it was just because of your whole thing of being an extremely caring, compassionate person, but... even you can't deny that he did nothing wrong? and why did you keep telling it that you were sorry?"

...

"I... just... care about him..." ... ... "And... He's really not that bad of a person... He's not even close to a bad person... He's just been put... in bad situations."

"... i know you're not going to tell me exactly why you feel so bad for him, but... could you just give me the gist of what's wrong with... 'him'."

...

 _Tell him whatever you want. I don't care, and Flowey wouldn't care that much as long as you don't tell Toriel or anyone who he cares about._

"He... ... Wasn't always... ... a flower..."

...

"okay?"

...

"... 'Flowey'... had a family too... He isn't just some evil, un-caring person that hates everyone... He's... a great person..."

"... hmm... well, i see why you would care about the weed... but why would chara care about it?"

...

"Chara... used to know... 'Flowey'..."

...

"okay. welp. that doesn't really narrow it down that much..." _Which isn't what you were trying to do, but whatever._ "but, i... ... ... hey. the mayor's here."

...

 _... Yep. Just a couple hundred feet away._

...

"i'm gonna go see what's happening"

"..." _That's a pretty terrible idea... Especially since the mayor has no idea who Sans is... or that monsters can teleport... or have special abilities at all... ... And he's gone._

...

 _Surprisingly, the mayor looks shocked..._

...

...

...

 _After a 'small amount' of waiting,_ the mayor and Sans started walking over to your group.

...

...

...

"... S-So... I... I'm back, a-and... ... a-are you all r-ready to... leave?"

"YES WE ARE, MR. MAYOR!"

"I-I a-am..."

"Yeah!"

"Thank you for asking. Yes, I am ready."

"I am ready to leave also. Thank you."

...

"how about you, frisk?"

"... I'm ready..." _I don't see how you could not be ready, but... Sans knows best, apparently..._

"great."

...

"Well... I-If that's everyone, th-than... just follow me to the... u-um... airport..."

"where's the airport exactly?"

...

"It's... not very far away... I came h-here in a car, and still, it took me... about five minutes on the empty r-roads..."

"great. yeah. that doesn't answer my question. where is it?"

...

"do you have a map, or anything?"

...

"I... could... p-pull it up on my ph-phone...'"

"great..."

...

...

"could you do that?"

"Oh... Oh... s-sure... It'll just be a second..."

...

...

 _"How about you, Flowey? Are you ready to go?" I bent over, and picked up the decoration that was my brother..._

...

"... Yeah... I... I-I'm ready..."

 _"Great..."_

...

...

...

...

 _Well, this is-_

"W-Wh... W-What... J-Just... We're... What? B-But... N-No... This... How?" _... That was a long... 'surprise speech'._

"well, would ya' look at that. here we are."

"Y-You... Y-You teleported us! How did... You... What?"

"i have no idea what you're talking about."

 _..._

...

"... No... You're... How did you do that?"

"how long is it gonna be before our plane takes off."

"Oh... But... You..."

"we don't have all day." _... ... Sans is a complete jerk... Most of the time._

...

"W-Well... I... ... ... If you're not... g-going to tell me how you... did... that, then... ... ..."

...

"... F-Fine"

...

... Everyone was looking around.

"HEY... MR. MAYOR. WHERE ARE WE?"

"yeah. apparently we're not going to be flying on a commercial plane. this is definitely not an airport." ... _How would he know what an airport looks like?_

"W-Well... The n-nearest airport is... a-about an hour away... a-and... You all a-are... ... probably th-the most important people... i-in an extremely long time... a-and you... d-deserve something... s-so... I got... o-one of my... 'f-friends' to lend m-me a... private... plane." _... A private... plane... Okay... Well, at least the 'future' is slightly interesting..._

"WOWIE! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

"seems illegal."

"W-What!? N-No... It's... W-Why would you... ... H-How..."

"i mean, how would you get someone to lend you an entire plane on such short notice?"

...

"Th-They... W-Well... It's... ... Not that... b-big of a deal... I..."

"never mind, we don't need to hear about your illegal plane stealing."

"B-But-"

"okay, yeah, don't know why i brought it up. it's fine. nobody's judging you. let's just get on the plane, and leave."

...

 _..._

"O-Okay... W-Well... I guess... You... c-can get on the plane... just... f-follow me..."

...

 _You passed through a large, open gate... You were currently outside of what looked to be someone's private 'mansion'... You followed the 'mayor' around the house..._

"so... who's going to be flying this thing?"

...

"W-Well... Th-The owner of this... plane is... c-currently out of town... B-But... he gave p-permission for me to f-fly it whenever I needed i-it."

...

"... fair enough."

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"W-Well... Th-This will be the first day I-I've ever... t-taken their offer..." _I really didn't know this cruddy town had any place that was even remotely as nice as this person's house._

...

"so... you're the pilot, huh?"

"W-Well... They s-said that I could u-use it whenever, but... I d-don't actually know how t-to... fly a plane... A-And besides, I c-could never leave my home town..."

"SO WHO WILL BE FLYING US?"

"Uh... W-Well... The plane is... ... automated?"

...

"cool." _Yeah. The future really is incredible... Self flying planes for the rich, and nothing for anyone else..._

"W-Wait... are you sure this is... safe?" ... Asriel sounded... worried... _For some strange reason that I can't possibly figure out._

 _"I'm sure it's fine."_

"... Is... That... f-flower... talking? Th-That's... Wow.."

"don't get too close or it will bite." _... Flowey was not happy with San's comment about him..._

...

 _Good thing he was still too shaken up about the whole me being alive thing to say anything._

"W-Wait... R-Really?"

"... uh... sure. the only person it likes is frisk." _..._

"... I d-don't believe it..."

"that's your problem."

"W-What else... i-is there... to know... a-about all of you..." Sans shrugged.

"let me show you how stupid that question was, by asking another similar question in response: what is there to know about all of humanity?"

...

...

"can we get on the death trap now?"

"Y-Yeah... I... just... deathtrap?"

"plane, as some will call it."

"... R-Right... W-Well... it's close..." _... You kept walking..._

...

 _I wonder if father is too big to fit in the plane... Probably._

...

...

...

...

"S-So... Here we... are..."

...

...

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! SO THIS THING REALLY FLIES!?"

 _This 'automatic, futuristic plane' looks like it was made... 100 years ago..._

"well i'm not sure about this one in particular, but, yes, in concept, planes are 'supposed' to fly."

"I-It does fly... even if it doesn't look th-the part..." _..._ It... is a lot bigger than you were expecting... _It could easily fit up to 20 people, and it looked like everone could fit inside... Amazing._

...

"U-Uh... S-So.. You all can g-get on now... and... nothing sh-should go wrong... I-If anything d-does go wrong, then just... U-Uh... No... Nothing w-will go wrong."

...

"... I-If anything goes terribly w-wrong, then just... t-take the manual out from beneath your seats, and-"

"great. can we leave now?"

"U-Urgh... W-Well the m-manual's pretty self e-explanatory... S-So... Y-You should be good."

... Everyone started to get on the plane. _Asgore got on first, then Toriel, followed by Alphys and Undyne. Sans had already 'teleported' in, so you and Papyrus were the only people left..._

"OKAY, SO, I JUST HAVE ONE QUESTION BEFORE I GET ON THE PLANE, AND THAT'S HOW TO COME BACK HERE WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH EVERYTHING THERE."

...

"W-What?"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW TO COME BACK WHEN WE'RE READY."

"O-Oh... W-Well... If s-something goes wrong, I'll... make sure to give you instructions on how to get back... it's... sort of complicated..."

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG?"

"W-Well... You h-have to understand that you and everyone else who's getting on the plane is going to b-be the representative for the entire m-monster kind, and... y-you kind of need to... s-stay near all o-of the... 'important people'..."

...

"SO... WHEN CAN WE COME BACK NORMALLY?"

"W-Well... U-Uh... don't worry about th-that, I'm sure... you won't have to s-stay in the capital for too long..."

"AS LONG AS WE DON'T HAVE TO SPEND TOO MUCH TIME AWAY FROM ALL OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS!"

...

"Ergh... Of course... Of... course.."

"WELL... OKAY! GOODBYE! SEE YOU SOON!"

...

"Yep..." _Papyrus got on the plane... Only you and Flowey were left..._

...

 _"So. How long are we going to be staying there?"_

"W-What?"

 _"I mean, you told him that we would be back here 'soon', but... that's not realistic... So tell me. How long are we actually going to be spending there?"_

"W-Well... I... ... ..."

 _..._

"U-Until... further... notice..."

 _"So forever?"_

"N-No! Not forever! J-Just... W-Well... p-probably not... Y-You'll be fine..."

 _"... I really hate you."_

"W-What?! Why?"

 _"I don't know, maybe because you're sending us halfway across the world, to a place we've never been to before, until 'further notice'... Whatever that means..."_

"I... I d-didn't mean it to b-be menacing... A-And I th-thought you kn-knew that you w-would be gone for a w-while... already..."

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I'm getting on the plane."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Almost to 100 followers! Exciting!

Also, I'm incredibly tired, so... I hope you have a wonderful whatever time of day it is. Goodbye.


	44. Bye

_Bye..._

* * *

...

 _..._

Well... Here you are...

. _..._

You're leaving everything familiar to you... So that you can become an... ambassador for... the entire monster race...

 _..._

...

... And you won't be back... _for the foreseeable future._

...

...

It's... going to be... very ... _... Interesting...?_ ... ... That's... probably accurate.

"OKAY EVERYONE, ARE YOU READY TO START THE PLANE AND TRAVEL TO NEW LANDS! TO FIND NEW PLACES! TO MEET NEW PEOLE! ... FOR THE FORCEEABLE FUTURE!"

"the foreseeable future?"

"THAT'S WHAT THE MAYOR SAID!"

...

...

"... cool."

"UH... WELL, ACTUALLY SANS, WHAT DOES THE 'FORESEEABLE FUTURE' MEAN?"

"it means that someone is going to have an unpleasant experience when we want to come back home."

...

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"eh... don't worry about it. i know i'm not."

...

"WELL... ... GREAT! OKAY MAYOR, FEEL FREE TO START THE PLANE.!"

...

 _Papyrus was standing directly in front of the plane's one door..._

...

"I-I have to... c-come in to g-get it ready..."

"OH, SORRY! I'LL GO TAKE A SEAT!" _Papyrus sat down directly next to Sans, leaving you the only person left standing..._ ... _... Let's decide where to sit for the multi-hour plane ride. So, Alphys and Undyne were sitting together, obviously, and mother and father were sitting seperately... obviously. There were 8 seats on the plane, located in sets of two, with each pair being symmetrical with another pair directly across from it... Since mother and father were sitting separately, you, unfortunately, couldn't sit by yourself. You had to sit next to one of the Dreemurrs... Or take someone else's seat._

...

Well... You... don't... really know Asgore that well... And Asgore doesn't know who Chara is... ... _He doesn't know who I am? That's news to me._ N-No... Of course he knows who they are, he just... doesn't know... they're here... _... ..._ ... _So you want to sit next to mother?_ ... You... guess... But you sti-

"hey bud, if you don't know where to sit, there's another free seat over here." _..._ Sans... had a _flimsy_ plastic chair sitting in front of him...

 _"Thanks, but no thanks."_

"don't mention it."

...

You walked past Sans's _interpretation of a seat you could sit in for multiple hours, and be safe in,_ to the back of the plane. ... _Mother was looking out the window... She looked... not so great..._ ... _... Actually, now that you mention it, there's not even enough room for you to sit next to Asgore. He takes up almost two entire seats..._

...

 _"Excuse me mother, but may I sit here?"_... Toriel suddenly looked over at you, and smiled... _Faintly..._ ... ... _It was obviously a very forced smile..._

"Of course you can, my child." _You sat down in the seat next to Toriel. ... She was no longer looking out the window, but was looking straight ahead at Sans and Papyrus's seats._

...

"Thank you Toriel."

...

...

...

 _So you're not calling her your mom anymore?_ ...

...

...

...

 _Whatever. I was just curious._

...

...

...

"Ch-Cha-"

 _"Hello Flowey."_

...

 _I forgot he was here._ ... You... were carrying him... _... ... Well to be fair, I wasn't the one carrying him._

...

"H-Hello... Ch-"

 _"Can you shut up?"_

"Frisk... Please... mind the language."

...

 _Mother was always very strict when it came to inappropriate language..._

...

 _Now, you might think I must've been one to swear a lot, but I like to think that I was relatively clean with my language, and except for the occasional apparently terrible saying such as 'shut up', or 'this sucks', I was relatively 'clean'..._

 _Even still, I like to think I've gotten more literate since then, and I am doing an at least mediocre job at refraining from using such 'awful'_ _phrases... Although, those aren't really 'bad words'... Around mother, I never, ever let myself say any actual 'inappropriate' words... Or around anyone else... ... ... That would've had... very dire consequences... Presumably. No one else ever said anything that 'powerful' so I'm not 100% sure... But, I do know that she would've been really upset with me... Ah well. Not like it matters. She would never have actually grounded me. I know. I did a lot of... Not so great things that any reasonable caretaker would've done something about..._

...

Did Toriel ever... 'punish' Asriel? _... ... Yes. Of course... Actually, he got in trouble a lot..._ ... A lot? You... ... That's... unexpected... _... Well, he wasn't the sweet little angel you might've thought he was... A perfect person cannot exist... excluding you, of course..._... _... ..._

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _It was a joke._... _Mostly..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Anyways, he was never even close to a perfect person... Except around... well... a certain person..._... ... Asgore? _No. If mother wasn't getting respect from Asriel, then father sure wasn't... Both mother and father are really, really un-respectable people, both in their own rights._... ... ... They're very respectable people, having to lead an entire nation for hundreds of years... And, to be the king and queen, you would have to be a respectable person _... ... You don't exactly have to be respectable to be a royal family member... If I can be royalty, then literally anyone can. It's not like they were elected or anything._...

 _Anyways, no, you're wrong. I thought it would be pretty obvious that Asriel acted the most behaved around me... ... I have no idea why, but he always looked up to me... for some reason._ ... Oh... _... ... I know I didn't act responsible, or behaved around him though... So... He was definitely more responsible than me... Although, I've never really cared about... anything, so, that's not exactly a hard feat to accomplish..._

...

...

...

 _"Hey Flowey, how about you sit next to father, and get off my lap?"_

"O-Oh... B-But I... I...d-don't really want to..."

 _"Great. It'll just be a se-"_

"OKAY EVERYONE, THE PLANE IS READY FOR LIFTOFF!" ... That was fast.

"W-Well, a-actually... I-I... ... ... I'm sure... Y-Yeah... I-It's ready." _The mayor sure sounded... sure._

"great. so... i just have one quick question before takeoff. my brother said that we were going to be staying until the 'forseeable future', and i just wanted to give you an opportunity to clarify, and make sure that's what you actually said."

...

...

"W-Well... I... I c-can't promise... ... anything, b-but if you ever n-need to come h-home, I'm sure... We c-can figure something out..."

...

"Wait! How long are we staying?" _Undyne sounded... ... clueless._

"W-Well... I... You a-are very important m-monsters, and... You... n-need to... I... ... I-I'm not in control o-of that..."

...

"thanks for clarifying." _Yep. Everything makes perfect sense now._

"I-I... ... G-Guess I will b-be going... O-Oh... you can s-start the plane b-by pressing the S-Start button i-inside of the front o-of the plane..."

...

 _Really? The 'Start' button?_

"okay, well, quick question. approximately how long will this trip be?"

"U-Uh... W-Well.. It will b-be about... 25 hours l-long..."

...

"Twenty-five HOURS!" _Undyne sure sounded happy..._

"I-I mean, there i-isn't r-really any other... way... I'm... S-So very sorry..."

"... How about Sans? Couldn't you just teleport us there."

...

"are there any types of food located on the plane?"

"... I... ... W-Well... S-Sort of. There a-are different v-varieties of snacks l-located in a c-compartment underneath... all of your... s-seats..." ... Twenty-five hours is... a long time... _But nothing worth crying about._ ... ... That's... fair...

...

 _Flowey seemed even more nervous now..._

"yep. there are definitely lots of snacks underneath the seats."

...

"W-Well if th-that's all...-"

"W-Wait! I... J-Just r-remembered something!" _It was Alphys._ "S-Sans! Y-You need to t-take us back to the l-lab r-r-"

...

 _And they were gone._

"W-What j-just... I... A-Again!"

...

 _I'm sort of hoping that Alphys wasn't talking about the Amalgamates, and was instead talking about some other, completely unrelated, small thing... like Anime..._

"FEAR NOT KIND MAYOR! SANS... DOES THIS A LOT..."

...

"W-Well... Y-Yes... Is it s-safe?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! ... WELL, THERE WERE A FEW TIMES THAT HE ACCIDENTALLY FOUND HIMSELF INSIDE OF THE RIVER... AND A FEW OTHER TIMES WHEN HE... WELL, ANYWAYS, THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. HE HASN'T MADE A TELEPORTATION MISTAKE IN FOREVER!" _By a forever, I'm assuming Papyrus means up to a week ago._

...

"O-Okay... W-Well... W-When do you th-think they'll b-be back..."

"WELL... IT PROBABLY WON'T BE VERY LONG. INSTANT TELEPORTATION IS PRETTY QUICK." _Hence the 'instant' part._

...

"F-Fair... e-enough..."

...

 _"So Flowey. I'm assuming you know why Alphys went back, and I was wondering if you might want to join them."_

"... I-I... ... N-No... Of... course... N-No. I'll s-stay."

"were back."

"S-SANS! I d-didn't g-get to explain a-anything, and-"

"were ready to go."

"N-No! I-I am n-not r-ready!"

"you can explain everything when we get back."

...

"B-But that m-might not be f-for... for... for a v-very long time!"

"yep."

...

...

"were ready now, mr. whatever your last name is."

"... A-Are you sure y-your read to... go?"

"yep."

...

...

...

"W-Well... I-Ill l-let you all... figure th-that out... O-Oh, and my last name is-"

"just one more question before you leave. what exactly will happen when we land in the capital?"

...

"W-Well... I... It will b-be... p-pretty obvious."

...

...

"okay."

...

...

...

"W-Well... Okay. B-Bye." _The mayor's said 'goodbye' about twenty-five times now._

 _..._

...

...

"GOODBYE, MR. MAYOR SIR!"

...

...

 _You can tell just by the response how much the mayor's help means to all of the monsters._

"Okay. W-Well. Bye." _Twenty-six times*._

...

...

...

"can we leave now?"

"O-Oh, of... c-course..."

...

"I just... W-Well... Bye." _... This is really starting to get on my nerves..._

...

...

...

 _It seems like it was starting to get on the nerves of everyone else as well._

"WELL... I THINK WE'RE... READY TO LEAVE NOW!"

...

"O-Oh... Of course... J-Just..."

...

...

...

"NGAHHH! What's taking so long!?"

"O-Oh! I... S-Sorry... I'll just-"

 _"Okay, so, how about you either leave, and let us leave, or... yeah, how about you let us leave?"_

...

"yeah, i agree with them."

...

...

"O-Okay... I... g-guess I'll... Bye." ... ...

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"O-Oh! I see! Well, goodbye, Mr. Mayor!" _... Yeah... father wasn't always the smartest person... ever..._

"Th-Thank you Mr. ... ...?"

"Dreemurr. Asgore Dreemurr."

...

"D-Dreamer?" _... *Murderer._ ... Mur...derer? _... Just an anagram..._ ... ...

...

 _..._

...

That's... ... a... really strange coincidence... _... Yes... And there are more... A lot more..._ ... Like... what? _... I know I've said this a lot, but I'll tell you later... They're... really strange..._

"Dreemurr, actually... But you were pretty close..."

...

...

"R-Right... W-Well, goodbye." ... _..._ ... _I hope not all modern adults are this incompetent... Because so far the odds aren't looking good..._ ... ... ... Th-They're definitely not all... 'incompetent'... _... ..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _After a couple minutes of waiting,_ the mayor _finally_ waved goodbye, walked out of the plane, and closed the door.

"OKAY! WELL... I GUESS I'LL GO START THE PLANE!" _... I don't know if I trust Papyrus enough to start the plane..._... It's... just a press of the button to start the plane... _... ... Yes..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _It's been three minutes._

...

 _..._

...

 _I stood up, sat Flowey down, and walked over to the front of the plane._

"heya. watcha doin'?"

 _I continued walking, until I arrived at the pilot's area of the plane._

"OH HELLO... FRISK?"

 _"What's taking so long?"_

"OH HELLO CH-"

 _"All you have to do is press a button."_

"OH YES! OF COURSE! WELL... THAT'S THE PROBLEM..."

 _..._

 _"You can't press a button?"_

"YES. ... WAIT, NO, I JUST CAN'T FIND THE BUTTON. _"_

 _"... And...?"_

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS."

...

 _"There are a lot of buttons..."_

"WHAT? NO. THERE AREN'T A LOT OF BUTTONS... THERE'S JUST NO START BUTTON ANY... ... WAIT! I THINK I FOUND IT!" _..._

 _"Okay. Press it."_

"YOU WANT ME TO INTERROGATE A BUTTON!?"

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I shoved Papyrus out of my way, and pushed the start button._... Sorry Papyrus... _... Weird. The button was located underneath the main control board..._ ... ... That's... a very... strange place for the main start button... _Yes. Maybe that's the 'future' technology. Confusing button placement._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"... SORRY FOR MY AMAZING DECEPTION SKILLS, BUT IT WAS SIMPLY A JOKE, BY THE GREAT PA-"

 _"I don't care." I turned around, and exited the control room... Of course, Sans was standing right outside..._

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. THE PLANE WILL BE LEAVING SOON. MAKE SURE YOU ARE FIRMLY SEATED WITHIN YOUR SEATS."

...

"that wasn't very nice." _Yes, I must say that the lady on the intercom was quite... abrupt..._

 _"What a shocking revelation. Me, not being nice? That's amazing."_

...

"you know, i'm not exactly keen on you shoving my brother all around the place."

 _"And I'm not exactly keen on your brother spending at least three minutes looking for the location of a button."_

"SANS! YOU HEARD THE LADY, WE SHOULD GET BACK TO OUR SEATS, O-"

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. THE PLANE WILL BE LEAVING SOON. MAKE SURE YOU ARE FIRMLY SEATED WITHIN YOUR SEATS."

 _... The wording on that is really redundant... And it's really annoying me._

 _"Yes. Let's go sit down."_

...

"sure. i don't see a reason to stand here anymore."

 _You walked back to your seat, picked up Flowey, and sat back down..._

...

"F-Frisk... I've got a question for you..." _... Do you think even the worst person can change?_

"...Yes?"

"W-Well... I was just w-wondering... I-Is flying... s-safe?"

 _"No."_

"W-What?"

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. ALL CURRENT GUESTS ARE NOW SITTING IN THEIR SEATS. PREPARING FOR TAKEOFF, IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... LIFTOFF."

 _... I have no comments for how stupid that is... I mean, the other message was bad, but this is... bad..._

"I-It's not... safe? ... Frisk?"

...

"I've... never been on a plane before..."

...

"B-But-"

 _"Calm down. If everything goes wrong, I'll just... 'fix it'." .._.

"B-But y-you c-can't... I... Pl-Plea-" Flowey was talking really quietly...

"WOWIE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! IT'S A REAL LIFE, FUNCTIONING, AMAZING PLANE! AND IT'S STARTING TO FLY! AND WE'RE IN IT! THIS IS... THIS IS... KIND OF SCARY, ACTUALLY... BUT NEVERTHELESS, THE BRAVE PAPYRUS WILL NOT COWER DOWN WHEN FACING SUCH SCARY, AND THREATNING SITUATIONS! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GO PERFECTLY!"

...

"D-Do you think i-it will... F-Frisk?"

...

"... I think it will... In fact, I think...

Everything is going to be fine..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ... 100...


	45. Uneventful Journey

_Uneventful Journey_

* * *

...

You had been flying for a couple hours now. It started off really exciting, but... it soon became... quite... boring... _Well, that's public transportation for you. ... Or, private transportation, to be more accurate..._

...

...

...

Most of the people on the plane had already fallen asleep. The only ones still awake were yourself, Flowey, and Papyrus. _Although I don't know if I exactly trust Sans's supposed 'sleeping...'_

...

...

...

 _You would go to sleep, if it weren't for the large, annoying plant sitting on your lap... Unfortunately, I don't think you are willing to just put him on the ground... But keep in mind that if you did just move him, your life would be a lot easier._

...

...

You wish there was a clock somewhere inside this plane... It was starting to get pretty late...

...

 _Well, you do have a phone..._

...

Oh... Yeah. You do.

...

You tried to keep Flowey still while pulling the phone out of your pocket. _It didn't go so well._

"H-Hi Frisk. W-What are you doing?" _This plant is way too interested in your day to day life..._

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just trying to... get out... 'my' phone..."

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _What year is this?_

...

Your phone didn't show the time...

"S-So F-Frisk... H-How long has it been?"

...

"Sorry Flowey... This phone... doesn't show the time..." _Glad Toriel gave you that phone. It's been really useful so far..._

"O-Oh... W-Well... ... Why did you get it out then?"

...

"To check the time... I didn't know that this phone... didn't show that..."

"Th-That's... fine..."

...

You put the phone back into your pocket.

...

...

...

...

And yawned.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _You have to go to sleep eventually... You've been awake for... quite some time now._

 _..._

...

But... Flowey's sitting on your lap, and-

 _"Flowey, do you mind if I move you to the floor?"_

"W-What? W-Well, I-"

 _"Great."_ _I picked up Flowey, and laid him against the floor of the plane, directly next to you._

...

 _It seems like Papyrus heard this... somehow..._

...

He waved back at Flowey.

...

...

Flowey didn't respond...

...

...

It isn't very safe to keep Flowey on the floor like that... _... Fine. Then put him in the cupholder or something._ ... ... There... was a cup holder on the side of the seat... It was currently folded up against the seat, and couldn't be used.

 _..._

...

...

...

"Flowey... Do you want me to move you into the... cupholder on the side of our seat?" _*Your seat._ ...

"Y-Yes, that would be g-great actually. Please... do that..."

...

 _He's definitely afraid of flying._..

You opened the cupholder on the side of the seat, and carefully placed... Asriel... inside...

"..."

...

...

...

...

 _Now you just have to... go to sleep..._

...

...

...

You yawned... again...

...

...

...

...

 _There's about 20 hours left on this trip..._

...

...

...

...

...

Wanna talk?

...

 _..._

...

 _About what, exactly?_

...

Just... everything...

 _..._

...

 _..._

...

 _That's not an answer._

...

...

Well... Maybe _You can go to sleep, and we can talk there. Yes. Great idea, Frisk_

 _..._

...

...

...

...

"H-Hey, Frisk, c-could I ask you something?" _... I am going to kill that flower..._

 _..._

"Of course..."

...

"W-Well... I... ... ... ... ... never mind..." ... _As soon as I can._

...

...

 _Okay, well, maybe now you could go to sleep._

...

"heya." _Should I stop talking?_ "what's up?"

...

...

"Nothing... much..."

...

"uh... yeah. i guess that was to be expected." _Sans chuckled quietly..._ "anyways, i just wanted to check up on you, and give you... this" _..._ He pulled out a stack of papers from the inside of his jacket, and handed them to you. ... These... Were... ... ... ... The papers... he gave you... ... as a gift... "yeah... i figured that you probably didn't have time to read all of the pages when i gave them to you earlier, so... here you go."

 _"Isn't it a little late for these? I think Frisk has a pretty good idea of what happened already."_

"... yeah, but, they still don't have the story from my perspective."

...

 _"And your perspective matters... why?"_

"just read the papers."

...

You looked down at the papers, before looking back up soon after. Sans was already back to his seat, _'_ sleeping _'_.

...

Should... you... read this? _Only if you want to. I really don't care, as long as you eventually go to sleep. We do still have about 20 hours left_.

...

...

...

...

You... couldn't read this... _... It's really not that bad._ ... No... You couldn't read this here. With all of your... friends around... You'll... ... ... ... ... Tell them eventually... ... ... But they can't find out by accident... That would be... ... really... bad... _... Well, I do agree with you on that point._

...

 _Where are you supposed to put this if you're not going to read it?_

You... ... ... _..._ ... _If only you had gotten your cellphone improved by Alphys.._ ... What... does... that... have to do with this? _Well, this sounds completely made up, and it makes no sense, but the upgraded phone Alphys was supposed to give you had a sort of magical container, and could hold a ton of items in... thin air..._... That... ... what? _You can ask Alphys to show you it later._

...

You... ... folded the papers up, and tried to fit them in one of your pockets. It... almost fit. There was still a small amount of paper sticking out. _... Unless someone is actively trying to steal stuff from you, you shouldn't lose that paper._

...

...

...

You leaned back against the seat, and closed your eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _"Greetings."_ You... fell asleep...

...

"Hello." You were sitting at a table, directly across from Chara... It was very similar to the last time you came... 'here'...

...

 _"So Frisk. What do you want to talk about first?"_

...

"Well... ... ... ..." ... There's so much you wanted to ask them... but... your mind was completely... blank.

... Chara was staring directly at you. They weren't showing any emotion.

"... You said that Asriel wasn't a 'perfect little angel', and... I just want to know... what did he do?"

...

 _"Well this is a pretty simple one. Asriel would always talk back to mother and father, he would always try to get out of doing... anything, and he would always show very obviously if he was having fun doing what we was doing, or not. So, basically, he was an average kid. Unfortunately, being an average kid, he also did some actually bad stuff. For example, he once managed to set fire to one of mom and dad's stages, while they were giving a speech on it. That got him into a lot of trouble."_ Wow...

"How did he do that?"

 _"Well, I'm sure you know by now that some of the monsters are more... fire-y than others. Especially since you hugged one of them... Well, surprisingly, those monsters shouldn't be brought underneath a giant wooden platform."_

...

"Shouldn't he have been with Toriel and Asgore, up on the stage?"

 _"Well... Usually he was, but, this was the first speech since I came into the underground, and, mother and father decided that I should be up there with them. It was incredibly boring of course."_

"... Why wouldn't Asriel be up there with you?"

 _"Well he decided that he wanted to work 'behind the scenes', to make my first public appearance as grand as ever... He did a pretty great job if you ask me. It got a lot of people to remember that ceremony, and who I was. The evil human who burned down the stage."_

"But you said Asriel did it...?"

 _"Yes, he did. But, it seems like a really unliked coincidence, doesn't it? That on the first day of my public appearance, the stage I was standing on burned down... And a lot of them didn't buy that Asriel did it, because he was always looked at as the most innocent, pure, precious little furballs in the underground, and he couldn't possibly look down upon me... Surprisingly, you may find, a lot of monsters didn't like me that much."_

"But-"

 _"No, they didn't. I don't care what the history books... or 'plaques'... or heck, even people say, it was pretty obvious that a lot of people didn't care about me."_

...

 _"I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, but why would they lie'? Well, there are only a few monsters that are old enough to be trusted with actually knowing what happened... and those 'few monsters' didn't want the people to seem bad, and they didn't want me to seem bad. So... They 'bent' the truth a little bit... for their sake. It made them seem like better parents, and better rulers... The person who decided to do with was most likely mother... She might've not even done it on person. She might've genuinely thought that everyone liked me..."_

...

"But... That's... ..."

 _"If you still don't believe me, then let me explain it to you: A strange, human kid falls into the underground, and almost immediately, they get adopted by the royal family. They show up at every public event with them, are treated extremely nicely, and are given basically whatever they want... although all I actually wanted was to be left alone... ... ... Anyways, just imagine. A human! A human being treated better than you are. Being loved more than you are. Being given more than you are. For what reason? Because they seemed helpless? No... They aren't helpless. The humans managed to beat an entire war against monsters without losing one fighter... How would they be helpless? ... And then came the rumors... Which were extremely stupid, and almost entirely baseless conjecture. 'Oh, that human kid is threatning the royal family to obey them'. 'Oh, that human the Dreemurr's adopted is faking their entire personality'. 'Oh, that human kid is going to kill all of us one day.' ..."_

...

...

 _"Well, at least they got one assumption correct..."_

...

...

...

"I'm... so... sorry..."

...

 _"Yes, yes, yes. You've been sorry about my whole life. To be honest, you're probably more upset than I am, honestly. ... To be honest, I really don't care about what happened to me anymore. Who knows, I might even be remembering it wrongly... Maybe they did all like me, and I'm just an immature child who feels like they deserve more in life..."_

...

 _"Well, I don't know if I do deserve more in life. There have been plenty of children born into much worse positions than me, and the only reason I'm dead is because I took my own life. Really, it's my fault..."_

"No. It's not your fault! That's... That's insane..."

...

 _"Do you think it's your fault? You tried to kill yourself. Do you know how many people's lives you almost destroyed, for such a selfish act? That was extremely irresponsible... So... Is it your fault? If you would've succeeded, would it have been your fault? Because if my suicide wasn't my fault, then surely yours wouldn't be either. Am I correct in that assumption?"_

..

"I... Well... You had a much worse life than me, and-"

 _"Let me stop you right there. So. You're saying that any person who commits suicide, under any circumstance, could, possibly, be at fault? You're saying that if someone else was put into your situation, and they killed-"_

"It's not about me!"

...

...

...

...

"I... ... ... Sorry for yelling... Just... Why do you care if I think it's my fault? It... is irrelevant... I know you care about me, but... you've brought up this point so many times... and... ... why?"

...

 _"Well, I told you that I don't like hypocrisy, and putting yourself down for a reason, while not putting someone else down for the same reason, is hypocrisy."_

...

"It's really... ... The situations are different."

...

 _"Okay. fine. Well, to be brutally honest, I think you might try to kill yourself again if you had the chance, and I'm not particularly keen on that happening."_

...

...

...

...

"I... would never-"

 _"Try to kill yourself unexpectedly? Sorry, but that already happened. Try again."_

...

"I'm not... ... I'm fine. ... Everything is fine. I'm not upset, or sad, or angry, or... or anything... It's great, actually... All of the monsters are being introduced to the world, we're going to the capital of this amazing place to meet the most important people here... It's... nice..."

...

 _"Well I would have to disagree with you there... But even if you think that it's currently 'nice', do you think it will be 'nice' when we arrive? Do you think you'll have a fun time being the monster's ambassador? ... While also going to school, of course... and dealing with having a demon living inside of your body... and dealing with an angry flower who will one day inevitably snap, and try to kill you... or how about the mysterious lack of your parents? Will they ever be brought up?"_

...

...

 _"Or, I know, how about the fact that we will probably be gone from the area surrounding the mountain, possibly forever. Isn't that a 'nice' thought?"_

...

"I... no... it's not amazing, but... ... ... but there's nothing to be gained by being... pessimistic."

 _"Again, you're being hypocritical. .. ... But, in all, that doesn't matter, because this conversation has come from me explaining my past, to us arguing about what a 'nice thought' entails. It's definitely not helping me, and it doesn't seem like you're getting anything positive out of it, so instead, how about we talk about something more worthwhile?"_

...

...

You...

...

...

Were...

...

...

...

"Well... Okay..."

 _"Great... So... Since I told you a little about my past, how about you tell me about your past?"_

...

...

"What... do you want... to know?"

 _"It's just one question. I just want you to say yes, or no. I also want you to be completely honest. ... Is that okay? One question?"_

...

"I... It... ... ... It... ... It depends... What is the question?"

 _"Will you answer it?"_

"I don't know what it is."

 _"Yes... and I don't know if it's worth my time to even ask you... So. Will you answer it?"_

...

...

...

...

"I... ... can't... ... I'm... really sorry, but... ... I can't."

...

 _"Hmm... So you don't trust me. That's understandable."_

"N-No, of course I trust you-"

 _"So why won't you answer my question? My one question."_

...

"... You're... this is... ... I'm... ... I'm not-"

 _"Okay. Well. Let me make it extremely simple: You either answer the question, or you don't. Final choice. You have ten seconds."_

10 seconds! What... Why? Why would they...

You...

You can't not... This...

...

No, you can't tell them...

...

...

But...

...

 _"Your ten seconds are up."_

"This is... could I have more time?"

 _"No."_

...

...

"I... ... I'll answer your question..."

...

 _"Hmm... I just manipulated you. You know that, right?"_ ... You... ... ... _"And I would've definitely given you another opportunity to answer my question. ... And since I don't feel completely satisfied with the way I got you to answer, I want you to answer truthfully: Will you give a completely honest answer to anything that I ask you? In your case, will you answer my question?"_ What's the question... How can you be sure that... ... It's... They've been building this up... It... ... must be...

...

bad...

...

But you can't back down... now...

...

You...

...

...

will answer.

"I will answer... whatever questions you... ask me..."

 _"... Great... So. Before I ask the question, I want to remind you that I want you to answer completely honestly. I want your complete, and honest answer. This is for your sake, so, make sure not to lie. It's very obvious when you are hiding something."_

...

"..."

 _..._

 _"Okay. Well, this is a pretty obvious question, but it is honestly the most important. I want to know exactly why you jumped into the mountain."_

...

...

...

You... promised to answer...

...

...

...

 _"Was it an attempted suicide?"_

...

"... ... ... Yes. It was."

 _"Okay. Well that confirms that you attempted to kill yourself at least two times. But that doesn't answer 'why'. Why did you attempt suicide?"_

...

...

...

...

...

"My... ... mother... ... she had left, and-"

 _"Yes, yes. You were abandoned. That's relatively obvious. What I want to know is why you attempted suicide the second time."_

...

...

...

...

You... ... ...

...

"I'm not... 100% sure why... ... It was very stupid, I know that... But... I think it was a mixture of... sadness, knowing that I was... probably never going to see my mother again... and... the feeling that I was just making everyone's lives worse..."

 _"Is that why you try so hard to be nice? Because you're afraid that you 'owe' it to people? Is it because you want to be useful, so you just try to make everyone else feel good?"_

...

...

...

"That... ... It's... ... just the right thing to do..."

...

 _"Well you being nice isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's not good to be nice all the time... Anyways, time for me to ask the question."_

"... What question?"

 _"The question that you have to answer 100% honestly, and fully. Unless you think that me knowing why you tried to kill yourself, and actively trying to help you was pushing it too far."_

"But... ... You... ... ... I... ... ... ... ... ... ... I'll answer another question."

 _"Yes, you are definitely way too nice, way too often..."_

...

...

...

 _"So for the question, I just want a yes or a no. No explanation, no fighting back... Just one word. Yes. Or No."_

...

 _"The question is: Do you think you deserve better? Think about your entire life so far, and what your life is going to be in the future. Do you think it's not fair? You are the nicest person a lot of people have ever met, and you constantly insist on being fair, and kind, and generous... ... ... ... So let me just repeat the question one more time. Do you think you deserve better. Yes, or no."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You... ... can't... ... you just... ... ... you can't... ... You want to so bad, but... ...

...

...

...

You... You... ... ... You don't deservere more. You haven't been the best child, and... things have turned out amazingly... ...

...

...

But... ... Your parents are gone. ... You... No. It's fine... You have new friends, family... New parents... It's amazing...

...

...

...

But... Why couldn't your actual mom have just... ... ... It's... No.

No. You don't deserve more. In fact, you think you've gotten more than you deserve. You've lied, tried to kill yourself... You've... You're not a great person, and you've gotten more than... you... deserve.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Yes."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow. I'm still amazed. 100 followers. That's pretty amazing guys, thanks a ton. It really means a lot. I don't have a ton to offer right now, although I tried to make this chapter longer than usual to show some appreciation. I'll try to think of something to show my gratitude better...

P.S: What the heck? My spellcheck just doesn't work anymore. I have no idea why, but, it doesn't underline mispelled words in red, so... that sucks. I just read over this chapter to find most of the stupid mistakes, but I probably missed a few, since I'm extremely tired, and because I can't read properly.

Also, maybe it's just me, but this chapter's beginning was a little boring... I don't know. I liked it when I wrote it, but it just feels a little... off... I really like the dream half though. I think that turned out pretty well...

Really though, we all know that I'm just doing a little bit of necessary character development, and I'm really saving all of the very interesting stuff for the next section of the book, which I just codenamed: Unknown Territory.

Expect there to be fun times had by all.


	46. Arrival

_Arrival... Finally..._

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _"Hmm... Good... That's very good."_ ...

...

"... What?"

...

...

 _"... Your answer, of course. You answered... 'correctly'... It's a very good thing that you care about yourself at least a little bit, and an extremely good thing that you can honestly admit that you do... I appreciate your honesty, and I hope that you will consider being honest more often in the future..."_

...

...

...

Does... Chara want me to explain my answer?

...

...

...

...

 _"So. Anything else you would like to talk about?"_

...

...

...

"How about you?"

 _"What about me?"_

...

...

"Do you think... you deserve better?"

...

 _"Hmm... Well, since I was so strict about you being completely honest, I guess it would be quite hypocritical for me to not tell the truth..."_

...

 _"No."_... _"Honestly, I don't think I deserve another chance. I have been given many opportunities to be a good person in life, but I have foolishly not accepted most of them. Unfortunately, my deep hatred for all living things makes it considerably difficult for me to ever really 'take an opportunity'..."_

...

...

...

...

"Well... okay."

 _"Great..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"... You still have quite a bit of time until you reach your destination... So... Is that it? Are you satisfied?"_

...

...

...

"W-Well... there is... one more thing..."

 _"And that would be?"_

"... It's... Nothing too big, I just... wanted to know..." This is such a stupid question...

...

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

...

Chara gave a small smile.

 _"... Hmm..."_

"Sorry, I... I... don't know what... I just... ... never mind..."

 _"No, no... it's..."_ Chara shook their head very subtly. _"It's fine... I just really didn't expect you to ask something like... that..."_

...

...

...

...

...

 _"A prosecuting attorney."_

...

"A... prosecuter?"

 _"Yes... It just seems appropriate... How about you? What would you like to be?"_

...

...

...

"Well if you're a prosecuter, then-"

 _"You're a defense attorney?"_

...

...

...

"No... I could never do something like that..."

 _"I beg to differ..."_

...

...

...

"I... think I would be more suited as a... ... teacher..."

...

 _"A teacher?"_

"Yes..."

 _"Hmm... No."_

"No?"

 _"No. You're not being a teacher."_

...

"... I'm sorry to ask this, but... why... not?"

 _..._

 _"It just seems off... and way too generic for you."_

"I don't think..." ...

...

...

You tried to say something, but... your voice trailed off at the end...

...

Chara was still smiling.

...

 _"... Never mind that. I'm not going to decide all of your life choices for you, even if I will heavily judge you based off of them."_ ... Wait.

...

...

What?

 _"So I guess it's about time for you to go back to your regularly scheduled... sleeping..."_

...

 _"I just have one question. Why did you ask about what I want my future profession to be?"_

...

"The same reason you did..."

...

...

...

 _"Because you wanted to waste some time?"_ ...

...

Well...

Maybe not for the... exact same reason...

...

...

"I... was just curious..."

...

 _"Hmm... If you say so..."_

...

 _"Okay, well, goodbye."_

...

"... Goodbye..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hmm... Well. It seems like I'm alone now... ... I should probably get some 'rest' too..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _It seemed like everyone else on the plane was asleep. Time to make sure of that. I got up, out of Frisk's chair, and walked to the front of the plane, where I stepped directly in front of Sans. ... He certainly seemed asleep, but for all I know the stupid comedian could just be faking it..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"do you need something?"

 _"Do you ever go to sleep?"_

"of course."

 _..._

 _"Could you maybe go to sleep... now?"_

"and why would i do that? you just woke me up."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"sheesh, what's with the glare?"

 _..._

"okay, well, maybe i wasn't actually sleeping, but-"

 _"Great. Well. Since you are awake, I want to ask you a question."_

"sure. what is it?"

 _I turned, and started to walk back to my seat._

 _"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He chuckled..._

"i have no idea."

 _I sat back down in my seat. ... I'll just have to wait until I can get some privacy..._

 _..._

 _And he was standing next to me now. Great._

"how about you?"

 _"It was a rhetorical question."_

"it was a rhetorical answer."

 _..._

 _"Can you make yourself useful and tell me the time?"_

"sheesh." _Second time he's said that in the past 30 seconds..._ "i would say about 15 hours."

 _..._

 _"Well... I'll be going to sleep now."_

"great... just a quick question before you do." _..._ "have you or frisk read those notes yet?"

 _"Frisk can look at them later."_

 _..._

 _..._

"somehow, it doesn't seem like you care."

 _I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the rigid leather seat._

"ok. well. just make sure one of you reads it eventually."

 _"I think I already know what it says."_

"i don't think you do."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"well. 'night."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

...

hmm... guess i should probably be getting some shut-eye soon...

...

...

heh...

...

i pulled out my journal, and started writing the next chapter.

...

...

...

so far everything seemed to be going mildly well...

...

but you can never be too safe.

...

...

...

heh. these notes are all relatively useless. i should just take 'true resets' as an opportunity, and not a disadvanatage... ah well. it's a little too late for that now...

...

...

...

i've never not written journal entries... ... ...

...

...

well... now that i think about it... there have probably been a lot of times when i completely ignored the book... ... but nothing's for certain after the true reset that ruined everything...

...

...

...

i should really get to asking them... why they did that...

...

...

they were asleep now though, and they definitely deserve some sort of sleep.

...

...

in fact, everyone was asleep... even papyrus, who i assume will be waking up soon.

...

...

...

in all honesty, this airplane flight is actually sort of cool. i've never flown before... in the traditional sense, of course...

...

and i don't really care that much about leaving all of our 'friends' behind... i am pretty happy with the people who are coming with us. papyrus is, of course, my brother. toriel and asgore are the rulers of the monsters, and toriel is a pretty good 'joke buddy'. alphys is probably one of the smartest monsters, along with undyne as one of the strongest. frisk and chara are, of course, probably the most important people coming with us... since they really are the only ones who can act as our ambassador. ... ... although chara is not exactly the most welcoming, and friendly person...

...

...

the only person i didn't really want to bring was flowey... for obvious reasons... ... ... hmm... yeah. if i could replace flowey's position on this trip with literally any other monster, i would do it.

...

...

besides flowey, the only thing really discouraging me from this trip is probably that i won't be able to meet frisk's parents... which i have really been looking forward too...

...

...

all well. i'm sure i'll get to meet them someday...

...

...

...

i laid back against my seat, and 'went back to sleep'...

 _..._

...

* * *

...

You were awake now...

...

...

You... were... awake...

...

...

...

...

 _..._

 _Yes. You are awake._

...

...

...

Yes... Yes... You are. Everything... is fine...

...

 _..._

 _What are you talking about?_

...

Just...

...

...

nightmares.

...

 _..._

 _Me too..._

Oh... I'm sorry...

 _..._

...

...

 _What were they about?_

...

...

...

...

Just... ... the past...

...

 _Hmm... Funny. Mine were about the future._

...

...

...

...

 _..._

 _..._

...

You looked down at Flowey. He was-

"OH, GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!"

...

...

...

"Good morning Papyrus."

...

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

...

"YES! IT IS A GOOD MORNING! HOW IS YOUR MORNING?"

"Could you please SHUT UP? It's not morning. It's like..." Undyne looked over at Alphys.

...

"I don't kn-know what time it i-is."

"How about your phone?"

"W-Wel human t-time and monster t-time is s-"

"it's the middle of the night, actually."

...

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, SANS?"

"uh... i looked out my window."

...

...

...

...

...

"oh, yeah. well, when it's dark outside, it's the middle of the night."

...

...

"THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! IT'S LIKE HOW, AT NIGHT, THE MONSTERS TURN ALL OF THEIR LIGHTS OFF!"

"well, humans do that too."

"WOW SANS, FRISK HAS DEFINITELY TOLD YOU A LOT ABOUT HUMAN CULTURE."

...

Sans _chuckled._

"uh... yep."

...

...

 _"How long until we arrive?"_

"OH! WELL! THERE CERTAINLY ISN'T MUCH TIME LEFT."

"i would say about ten minutes." Ten minutes!? "yeah. i know. you were asleep for a pretty long time. even i don't sleep that much."

...

For someone with nightmares, you definitely don't sleep like it... _Yeah. You were asleep for an incredibly long amount of time._ ... ... Sorry. _..._

...

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _About five minutes had passed, when Papyrus started to... 'squee'..._

"OH MY GOSH! EVERYONE! LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW! THERE'S LAND!"

...

You would look outside. _... If you could. Too bad Toriel was hogging the window..._

...

 _..._

 _It's probably nothing too spectalur, though. If it's anything like you city, then there's nothing interesting to see._...

...

...

...

"Good morning, Frisk." _..._ It was Asgore.

...

"Good... morning... Asgore." _... It's still not the morning..._

"How are you today?"

...

...

...

"I'm... fine. How about you?" ... _He was smiling... sadly..._ ... ... Why would Asgore be... sad? You could understand if he was nervous, but... ... It's very strange that he's sad...

"Oh, I'm doing... great... How about your little friend Flowey, there?"

...

 _You picked up Flowey, and sat him on your lap. He was still... 'asleep'... although it was pretty obvious that he was just faking it._

 _"'Wake up'."_

"O-Oh, hello... Chara..." _... One of the many reasons I hate Flowey is his complete and utter cluelessness._

...

...

...

"Ch... Chara?"

"... W-Well... Y-Yeah... Of... ... course..." Flowey seemed to get sadder suddenly. _Maybe he actually realised how big of an idiot he is..._ "O-Or... I'm s-sorry. I mean... Uh... Frisk." _One can dream..._

 _Mother seemed to get visibly sadder..._... She was still looking out the window.

...

"It's..." Asgore shook his head slowly, and turned back towards Undyne's seat ahead of him. "... Been a while... since..."

...

He gave a small _,_ _sad_ laugh.

"... ... I... Why did you... ... bring that up?"

...

 _Flowey looked up at you._ ... ... ... You shook your head. He looked back over at Asgore.

"No."

...

...

"W-What?"

"I'm not telling!" _This weed is going to get us killed._

"... Why?" _Asgore looked incredibly sad... der now._

...

...

Flowey looked up at you.

"Why shouldn't I-"

 _"Can you shut up?"_

"Frisk... How do you know about-

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING WITHIN-" You heard a loud bump as the plane hit the ground. _The next announcement that played overlapped the other one._

"ATPEANSSENGERS ANDTPHELANE WIPSIFPOFON HAS LANDED." _... I wonder what idiot designed this 'futuristic' plane._

"NYEH! WE'RE HERE! THIS IS AMAZING!" _Papyrus ran over to the door, and... somehow managed to open it... very quickly._ "THIS IS..."

...

"THIS... IS..."

...

...

"NOBODY'S HERE."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sory for the late chapter. I was a little busy this week.

Anyways, the next chapter probably won't be so late..


	47. The Middle of Somewhere

The Middle of Somewhere

* * *

"yep. there's noone here." ... Sans... Laughed?

"WHAT!?" Undyne jumped out of her seat, and ran over to the door. Alphys followed.

"W-What? Th-There's... nothing h-here." Flowey seemed to be getting more nervous every second. _... It seems like the only people who aren't incredbily nervous are you and mother._ ... They're... right. Asgore had just gotten up, and walked over to the front of the plane. _Everybody was crowded around the door._

"THIS IS... THAT MAYOR! They tried to get us KILLED! This is insane!"

"HOW COULD THEY!? AFTER WE TRUSTED THEM SO, THEY ABANDONED US!" _That literally makes no sense. First of all, if he wanted to kill, or abandon us, why wouldn't they just fly us into the ocean or something? Second of all, what woud they accomplish by getting seven monsters killed?_

...

That... is very strange...

...

You stood up, picked up Flowey, and walked to the front of the plane, where everyone else was.

...

 _You couldn't see out the door._

 _"Could you all maybe move?"_

"OH! OF COURSE! YES! IF ANYONE WOULD KNOW WHERE WE ARE, IT WOULD BE FRISK!"

...

 _Everyone started to exit the plane. ..._ Toriel was still sitting in her seat.

...

...

She was looking over at you now. ...

"Oh... Sorry to keep you waiting, my child. I will be right there." She started to exit her seat. ...

"FRISK! What are you waiting for!?" _... Undyne.._

You walked out the front of the plane... And... _..._...

...

 _I think I see why Sans laughed now..._

...

...

...

"WHAT IS IT? DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE, FRISK?"

...

"Well... I know that we weren't... abandoned."

"WE WEREN'T? THEN WHERE ARE WE?"

 _"I have no idea."_

You think you do...

"WELL... SHOOT. WHAT DO WE DO NOW, SANS?"

...

...

"uh. why are you asking me?"

"WELL. YOU USUALLY DO KNOW WHAT TO DO..."

"yep."

...

...

 _"I'm going to go see where that person went. If any of you plan on not just standing here all night, then feel free to follow me."_

"THAT SEEMS DANGEROUS!"

"eh. frisk is like 10. they can fend for themselves." _... ... ... You aren't 10, are you?_ No... No... of course not... _... We are probably the same age... Considering the fact that we look almost identical._ That is... a very strange... coincidence...

...

 _What if I told you it's not a coincidence?_ ...

...

What?

 _Well you see, we may or may not be related..._

W-Wait... How... That... ...

...

Really?

 _No. Of course not. I was born over 100 years before you. There's about a one in a million chance that we're even sort of related._

...

Fair... Enough.

...

...

...

...

 _Anyways... I started walking away from the group. ... They all followed, including mother, who had just stepped out of the plane._... Flowey looked _more_ nervous _than usual._

...

...

...

"by the way, has anyone noticed that-"

 _"The ground is concrete? Yes. I think we have."_

...

"huh..."

 _"That's weird. How did you know I was going to say that?" Sans chuckled._

"don't push your luck, kid."

 _"So you weren't going to say that?"_

"i dunno. you answered before i thought of what to say."

 _"You're a slow thinker, huh?"_

"heh..."

...

...

 _"Can't you just teleport us ahead? Us walking everywhere is just a huge waste of time."_...

...

...

...

 _"Sans?"_

"i did. multiple times."

 _"What?"_

"well. there's nothing here."

"THERE HAS TO BE!"

 _"Yes. It wouldn't make sense for them to pave..."_

...

"SANS! THERE'S A PLANE! IT'S..." ... The plane jumped over in the sky twenty meters. _... And then *we jumped over about 20 meters._... ... It's a really... clear... day...

"welp. i think that answers our question."

 _"No it doesn't."_

"hmm. well, we could ask the people in the plane where we are." ... _The plane that had just landed was significantly larger than ours. ..._ Really significantly... It must have been. _.. 500 meters long._... 500 meters? You can tell that by just-

CRASH!

...

 _That was a violent landing..._

"welp. that was a violent landing."

"YOU COULD SAY THAT AGAIN, SANS!"

"that was a violent landing."

...

...

...

...

"SANS! THEY'RE NOT GETTING OU-"

"NGAHHH! Can you two shut up!? Nobody's leaving the plane!" _Is Undyne just here to be annoying? Because that's my job._

"SORRY UNDYNE..."

...

"hmm. i'm gonna go say hi to th-"

 _"No you're not."_

...

"i would prefer it if you didn't cut me off like that, pal."

 _"And now you're threatening a '10' year old... as you put it."_

...

...

 _I started to walk over to the plane._

 _"And how about you just stay here?"_

"i'm sure the passengers can handle it."

 _"That's not why I don't want you to come."_

"then what's the reason?"

 _"You always make everything harder." And worse._ ... Well... ... ... ... He... ... does usually make things... take longer... _Good thing he has all the time in the world._

...

...

...

 _I was standing in front of the door to the plane. I looked up into the windows. Everyone looked terrified._... _I knocked on the door._

...

 _..._

...

"need some help here?"

 _"Could you 'please' not be here?"_

"well it doesn't look like-"

 _"I'm having much luck?"_

"... could you stop?"

...

...

...

...

 _I knocked on the door again._

"huh. well-"

 _"Go away. They're not going to open the door with you standing there."_

"i think they will..."

 _..._

 _..._

...

"okay. fine. sheesh." _It seems like Sans has been getting more annoying by the day..._

 _I knocked on the door one more time._

...

...

...

 _..._

 _One more time..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

The door opened _, finally._

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

...

 _"Where are we?"_

...

 _..._

...

"Th-They're... Y-You're... What's-" Only one person was talking.

 _"Let me repeat myself. Where are we?"_

"... I... ... we're... ... ... The..."

 _"Can any of you besides this guy tell me where we are?"_

...

...

...

...

 _It looks like I forgot how completely incompetent most people actually were..._

...

...

"... International Landing Strip A-1."

 _"That doesn't really help. Where exactly are we?"_

...

...

...

"... International Landing Strip A-1." _..._ ... _..._ "It's... The strip surrounding the most important-"

 _"Okay. Where would we go to to find the 'most important person in the world'." ... I'm not sure exactly what they call the role now..._

"... King Jesse Is located in the middle of the city's plaza." _... King... Jesse.. What a royal name... It reminds me of..._ _... ... Never mind._

 _"And to get to the city would we just travel towards the center of the island?"_

...

"Uh... W-Well... "

...

...

"... Just keep heading towards the center... of the island... and... you'll figure out where to go."

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

...

"You're... welcome..."

...

...

 _How about you, Frisk, do you know anything about International Landing Strip A-Whatever._... ... You've... never heard of it... _... ... Hmm. Figures._

...

 _A second later, you were standing a couple hundred meters away from the plane. The next, a couple hundred more._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"man. how far away is this middle city?" _... It is weird... We've been travelling for quite a long while now... And there's no city in site..._

...

...

...

"WAIT! GO BACK! I THOUGHT I SAW SOMETHING!"

...

"i don't see... ... ..."

...

 _A second later, you appeared next to an... elevator... ..._ An... elevator?

"welp. this is definitely strange."

...

"Sh-Should w-we t-take it d-down?" _... I completely forgot Alphys was even here..._

...

"YEAH! Let's do it!" _Does Undyne have to start every one of her sentences by shouting?"_

"WOWIE! THIS ELEVATOR IS HUGE!"

...

"now that you mention it... it does seem unnecessarily large..."

...

"welp. let's go."

...

...

...

"I don't exactly see an entrance..." _Father sounded confused._

...

You were inside the elevator now.

"SANS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT SO MUCH?"

"i don't know what you're talking about."

"SANS! OF COURSE YOU DO!"

"not sure i really-"

 _I pressed the single button inside the pristine, shining, way too bright white elevator._ ... It started moving down... very fast.

...

"I WONDER WHERE WE'RE GOING!?"

" ... well... we're definitely headed... ... ... somewhere."

 _"What a great observation."_

"wow, thanks."

...

...

The door opened.

"WOWIE! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE HERE!" ... _'Here'..._ ... There was a short hallway, with a large metal door directly outside of the elevator.

...

...

You started walking towards it.

"Ch... Frisk? Where are we?" _..._

"I... don't know for sure..."

...

"But I do have... a hunch.

...

...

...

...

... _It's locked._

"It's locked..."

 _And just like that, the door started to open. ... I'm slightly surprised that Sans didn't immediately teleport us to the other side..._

...

...

...

...

...

"Hello."

...

"yep."

...

You were in a small, metal room with a singular light-bulb lighting up the room. _..._ There weren't any doors, and a single, tall figure wearing a suit, gloves, pants, and... _sunglasses.. inside this underground vault_... was standing in front of you.

"Well. Right this way, buds!" ... A... panel in the wall opened suddenly.

...

Everyone started walking down the newly created pathway.

...

"so. you don't seem too surprised to see us."

"Uh... And why would I be?"

"well, ya' know... it's pretty obvious, i think."

...

...

"Well, actually-" They started typing something into a keypad on the wall. "I'm just here to escort the visitors. I'm not in charge of security, or anything. So assuming everyone did their job, I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

...

...

"S-Security?"

"Well, yes, of course. You must've seen them on the way down."

...

"ACTUALLY, NO-ONE WAS UP THERE..."

...

...

...

"Oh. That's strange... Well, I'm sure you're fine humans."

Another panel opened.

...

...

 _"Are you blind?"_

...

"And how did you know that?" _..._

...

...

...

...

 _..._

...

"really?"

...

"Yeah. It's the only reason I have this job. It's because of a disabilities act passed a few years ago..."

...

...

...

 _You have been walking in bright, white, metal hallways for the past couple minutes now..._

...

...

"So. What are you guys here for?"

"to meet jesse."

"Queen Jesse?"

...

"no, king jesse."

"Huh... I never get that right..."

...

Suddenly, the person in front of you stopped, and pressed his hand against one random spot in the wall. A panel opened, revealing a large, lit up room.

"Please enter the room, buds."

...

Everyone entered the room. _This seems suspicious..._

...

The other human entered directly after, hitting a button on the wall and closing the door behind him.

...

 _This room was significantly larger than the others..._

"Okay, hope you're all ready for the grand reveal."

"THE GRAND REVEAL?"

"Yes-sir-ree" _Pretty sure that's not how it's pronounced..._

...

The wall opposite to the door started coming down. _... Slowly._

...

...

On the opposite end of it, was... _..._ ...

...

 _..._

...

"huh. that's neat."

"Isn't it beautiful?" A huge, underground city was in front of you. It was incredible. _Describing it would be pointless, since there's no consistency in the whole thing. It looks pretty ugly when it comes to actual engineering, actually. ... The lack of people makes it even more noticable._

"IT MOST DEFINITELY IS!"

...

 _..._

...

 _"I thought you said you couldn't see."_

...

 _..._

...

 _..._

"Oh, that, yeah... Well, I like messing with people. It's one of the few ways to have fun being a security guard."

 _"You also said you weren't a security guard."_

"Well... I lied about that too. I also know full well who you all are. I'm not an idiot. Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys."

"why would you lie about that?"

"It helps filter out some of the evil-doers. Same with pretending I'm blind." _... Shouldn't the future have enough advanced technology to not need security guards to lie about there identity, and pretend to be blind?_

"YOU FORGOT ME!" _When Flowey isn't scared for no reason, he's mad for no reason._

"Oh... Of course... The... Flower?"

 _"Why are you acting so calm about this?"_

"It's FLOWEY!"

"Oh, okay... Well, I have had about 25 hours to get ready for it. You all definitely live up to the build-up, though."

 _"Thanks..."_

...

...

...

...

"Welp! Let's get going, buds!" _What's with this guys obsession with the word 'bud'?_

"Before we do that, how about we learn your name?" _Father... always asking the most... 'important' questions._

"Rick. Rick Tru, to be exact. Middle name's Jum, if that matters."

"Oh, what an interesting name."

...

"So. Yeah. Let's get going to the King's Quarters!" _His bedroom?_ "It's just a few sectors away." The person started walking straight ahead.

"A f-few... S-Sectors?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, a sector is about 625 by 625 meters, and all sectors are about 20 meters apart... So it won't be too long of a journey. Just a couple minutes."

...

...

...

 _..._

...

"So why is no-one here, Ser. Rick?" ...

"Oh. Ha Ha." _The security guard looked extremely over-excited._ "No, they're here. They're just... inside."

"That makes sense." ... _..._ ...

...

...

 _"Why are they inside?"_

"Oh. I thought it was obvious. ... It's because of you guys, of course."

...

 _"That's comforting..."_

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be hard for them to adjust living next to you, but what are you gonna do?"

"SO WE'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING HERE FOR THE FORCEEABLE FUTURE?"

"Yes-sir-ree, bud!" _Bud... is a weird catch-phrase._ "But don't worry too much about it, I'll make sure to do my best to put in a good word for you with all the people staying here!"

 _"... You don't even know who we are."_

"Well maybe not exactly, but so far you all seem to pretty pretty good people, and I know how hard it must be to move to a new place." _You were arriving at the end of the first 'sector'._ "Especially with you being monsters and all."

"THANK YOU FOR THE HELP, RICK!"

"Don't mention it."

...

...

"so what all is there down here?"

"Oh, there's tons of places! This is basically a regular city, just underground. There's even schools for kids like Frisk."

"seems good."

"Yep! I'm sure all of you will have a great time here."

...

"so, for my last question, i'm wondering why the entrance to this place was just some random elevator in the middle of a giant concrete field."

"Oh, that. Well, I think its kinda stupid, but the designers of this place thought that it would be more 'hidden' if it was built like that."

"and why would they need to hide an entire city like this?"

...

...

"I have no idea, bud." _They started laughing._ You left the second sector, and enter the third.

...

...

...

"THIS PLACE IS LOOKING MORE AND MORE AMAZING WITH EVERY SECOND!"

"It is pretty amazing down here... Although the magic does go away after a while." _Yeah... It seems like the monsters wouldn't be too happy about leaving a mountain just to move to an underground bunker..._

...

...

...

...

"Okay. Here we are, buds. The sector containing the king."

 _..._

 _"Do you call everyone 'bud', or are we a special case?"_

...

"It's a habit, bud."

...

...

...

"Welp! We're here!"

...

 _This building is probably the most uninteresting thing I've seen in this entire underground facility... So it makes sense that it belongs to the king._ ...

 _..._

...

Mr. Tru opened the door, and led everyone in your group inside the building. _..._

 _..._

Unlike the slightly uninteresting outside of the building, the inside looked very... impressive.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer, and slightly late chapter.

Also, references!


	48. Eccentric

Eccentric...

* * *

"Welp! Here we are!"

...

...

"you sure this is an office? it looks more like a castle from the inside..."

"Yes-sir-ree! It's definitely an office!" _..._

"IT'S INCREDIBLE! I CAN SEE A MILLION DOORS IN EVERY DIRECTION!" _More like 54, but okay._ ... How did you count them... so... fast? _..._

"Okay, buds, the king's office is located through the big door in front of us." _'Rick'_ started walking forward. "It's just one knock away!" He knocked on the door.

...

...

...

"Come in!" Mr. Tru pushed open the door, and everyone walked inside... to see... the... king. ... He was laying back against a large bookshelf while sitting inside a plastic chair, looking down at a magazine. "Oh, heyo. How are you guys?"

...

...

"Hello Mr. King Sir!" Mr. Tru saluted the... _'king'..._

"Hello Mr... ... ... ... ... Anyways, hello to you all!" ...

"uh... heya."

"HELLO MR. KING JESSE SIR!" _... 'King Jesse' was wearing a button-up, white flannel shirt, blue jeans, sun glasses... and... sandals..._

"Y-Yes, h-hello M-Mr.-"

"Now, now, not all of you have to introduce yourselves! It is quite alright for I know whom all of you are!" He sat the magazing down, and stood up. _He pushed the plastic chair to the ground in the process._ "Yes, yes, the monsters! I have known about you for quite some time, and I must say you are all looking quite great today!"

"WHY THANK YOU-"

"You're welcome! Anyhoo, there's some important stuff for us to take care of before doing anything else!"

...

"you're... the ruler of everything?"

"Yes, well, it was not easy to arrive here in the position I am currently at in this current point of time today!" _..._ "So, so, so, so, so... Let me see here..." He pulled a note card out from his pocket. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... The small skeleton... You're Sans, correct? Yes. Okay, and the tall one is Papyrus. The lizard is Alphys, and the Fish is Undyne..." He looked up at Undyne. "You know, for a fish, you don't look really aquatic." _... He looked back down at his card._ "Yes, the two rabbits are the Dreemurs, and... You must be Frisk!" He looked up at you, _and then proceeded to shake his head up and down extremely fast, while crumpling the note card back into his pocket. He had a huge smile on his face..._ _Just like the security guard..._

"HEY! Does nobody know about ME?!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Yes... Well... I don't know who you are. Ha ha. Anyhow, let's move forward. So. I have set up an apartment for all of you in sector C-2, which is the one I am currently resided in. They will be to the right of you when you exit this building."

"apartments?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Each of you will have your own apartment... Although we will need to get some other human adult to watch over the kid..."

"eh, i don't think we do."

"No, no, no, no, no... We do." _..._ "There is no way we could leave a child alone in a building with a bunch of monsters... no, that won't do... their life could be at danger, after all... Anywho, when you find some other human to stay with you, be sure to let me know."

"i think frisk will-"

"No, no, no, no, no. The kid won't." _The king started playing with his hair._

...

"Hey, bud, if you want I c-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. You. Mr... ... ... Yes, you will be their supervisor. Where do you live now? Oh, that doesn't matter. You will, temporarily, move in with Fisk." ... _..._ ... It's... Frisk... "Yes, yes, yes, yes, that would work. So... You can leave now."

"leave?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I am quite busy, and-"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE YET! WE HAVE BARELY DISCUSSED-"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh... Are you the one in charge?"

...

...

"WELL... I GUESS NO-"

"No, you're not. Correct. ... But I will need to see Fisk for a while after you all leave. There are a few things we need to discuss. None of it includes any of you."

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey buds, it won't be too bad! Let's just leave and let-" _And then there were none. ... Except for you, the mayor, and... Flowey._ "Hmm. I thought I said I just wanted Frisk."

"YOU DO-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... Stop talking for a second. Could you close that door?" ... ... You walked over to the door, and closed it. _The door was extremely flimsy._ "So. So so so."

 _"Could you stop repeating yourself so much?"_

"Oh. Ho ho. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll do my best to... to stop." ... King Jesse pushed his foot down against the side of the plastic chair... bringing it back upright. He sat back down. _..._

"Please, have a seat."

...

...

...

...

"Uh... ... Where... exactly?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes... Never mind that. The chairs we normally have in this room are being borrowed temporarily, hence the plastic... one... Anywohs, so, your name is Fisk, correct? Yes, of course... So what's your last name?" _Say Dreemur. It's the most... 'inspiring'._

"It's-"

"Oh, never mind. I can look it up on file later, once we check... your..." He pulled out a phone from his pocket, and started typing something in. "fingerprints..." He put his phone away, and looked back up at you. _..._ _He nodded his head, somehow faster than he did last time._ "Anywoo, I'll need you to fill..." ... _He turned around, and pulled a piece of paper out from one of his shelves. ... I wonder why he doesn't have a desk... Probably because he's insane._ "this. out. Here's a pen, kid." _'Jesse' handed you a pen he just took out of his pocket. He then preceded to hand you the paper._

You looked down at it.

...

...

...

 _A citizen registration form... how nice... Well, you're the one applying for citizenship, not me, so... fill it out._

...

...

You propped the paper up against your left arm, _while still holding Flowey,_ and began to write your name at the top of the paper.

Okay... So. 'What... is/are the name(s) of your guardians...'

...

...

...

 _..._

You wrote down four names. _Asgore, Toriel,... Papyrus... and... Sans. Well. You're already lying, and it's only question 2._

...

...

...

You answered the next few ones, which just asked your age, gender, place of birth, etc... _Really basic stuff that you didn't need to go over..._ ...

...

...

...

The monsters should take this test too... _..._

 _..._

 _I still find it quite strange how you refer to them as 'the monsters'..._ ...

Well... They are... monsters... _... ..._

 _Well, yes, that's true..._

"Almost done?"

"Not... rea-"

"Okay, great, I'll give you another minute."

Next question...

...

What are some positive words you would use to describe yourself. ...

...

...

...

...

...

 _..._

 _Come on, it's not that hard of a question._

...

...

 _compassionate, extremely empathetic, and... determined._

You started to write-

"Okay! Welp! Welpy welp welp welp! Time's up." _A time limit... On a registration form... ..._

"I'm not... done..."

"Yep! You definitely are!" He jerked the paper out of your hand, causing you to almost drop Flowey. You started to apologize

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Yep! Well!" He... crumpled the paper up that you just filled in, and... threw it into a trash can on the opposite side of the room. "Good! I have to have people fill those out, you know, legal reasons." _What good is filling out the paper if nobody's ever going to see it?_

...

"B-But I thought-"

"Anyhoodle, now I would like to talk to you about your position as the ambassador of all monsters. So. You're sure about that, kid?"

...

...

...

"Well... I think I am."

"... Well, well, well, well, welp. You see... that's kind of a problem."

...

"What?"

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, kid, but you're a kid, kid." _Now, don't take this the wrong way, king, but you're supposed to a responsible person... such as a king, king._ "I'm afraid you'll have to find another representative."

...

...

...

"But-"

"Okay... How about that Rick guy? He seemed nice... Well, well, well, it's settled. Rick is going to be-"

"N-No... I... Can handle-"

"Now, now, now. Don't pressure yourself too hard. There's no reason for you to worry about something you can't change." _..._

 _"Now, that's where you'd be wrong..."_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... No need to get so mean all of a sudden. I promise I'll talk to someone about it later, okay?"

 _"Hmm... Yeah. Well. I have a pretty 'cool' idea myself. How about, I'm the monster's ambassador, and there's nothing you can do about it?"_

"Hmm... Yeah. Well. I have a pretty 'cool' idea myself, too. How about you aren't the ambassador."

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE!" _..._

...

...

...

"Sorry, but I don't speak to houseplants. So, so, so, so, so. How about-"

 _"No. Listen, this is all a huge waste of time. What's your problem? Why do you care if I'm the monster's ambassador or not? Actually, what's your problem with the monsters in general? Or... well... the lack of 'your problem'. You have been completely calm for the past half hour, and it's really getting annoying."_

"Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes... Well. This is unexpected. You really wanna be the ambassador, kid?"

...

 _"I don't appreciate being talked down upon."_ He stood up...

"Yes... Well, sadly I am much taller than a kid such as yourself, so I hope you can understand me talking 'down' upon you." _..._ "Well... Okay."

 _"Okay... what?"_

"Okay. I'll think about it."

 _"No. You. Won't. Okay, well, how about we stop talking about this, and... ... ... Wait a second. Why am I arguing with you at all, you don't get to decide who the ambassador for the monsters is."_

...

"Yeah... Yeah, yeah, yeah... Well. I'll just put undecided on the text." _Texts... This place seems less futuristic every second._ "Okay, kid, so, now that we have that figured out, I guess it would be best if you headed back to your apartment for some rest. Of course, school starts... on... Monday, which is in three days, so make sure to be there." ... School... Already? ... ... _..._...

...

"Oh, I'm sure Rick will explain any questions you have... Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. The first meeting with all the monsters and important people is tomorrow, in this building, you couldn't miss it. Now, while you may not end up being the monster's ambassador, you should still probably be there since they're clearly important to you... After all, you did say they were your 'guardians'..." _..._ How did he...? "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Well. Be here tomorrow, and be at school in three days. Rick will explain everything else, and goodbye, kid."

...

He gave a humongous smile, and looked back down at his phone. ...

 _"To be completely honest, you seem really incompetent. You really don't have anything else you want to talk about? At all?"_

"Hmm... What?" He looked up from his phone.

 _"Why are you in such a hurry? You're clearly not busy, and I think you might be able to spare a few more minutes out of your day to actually... You know... Talk to the newly discovered sentient species."_

"Welly, welly, well... You know, I have a motto: A second spent is a second lost!"

 _..._

"That makes NO SENSE!" ... Asriel was very... worried... about this... _For some unknown flower related reason._

"Hmm... Well, let me put it into layman's turns: I don't like wasting time..." He was still smiling. "Yes, yes, yes... So, kid, you probably don't have anything important to say, so... could you get out of my office? Please?"

...

...

He sounded... surprisingly genuine... _..._

"Well... Okay..."

"Great, great, great... I'll make sure to put you down as the ambassador in the email, by the way." _..._

"Well... Thanks..." _No. You shouldn't be thanking him. He's the one who through a fit over adding your name to the email in the first place._ ... But... He did end up doing it... _..._

"No, no... No. It took no time at all. Have a wonderful day, kid." _..._ He was still smiling.

"Well... You t-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you very much." ... _... 'Surprisingly Genuine'._ Well... maybe not... completely...

"HEY! Don't interrupt-"

"What? Oh. You're still here. Yes, yes, yes, goodbye to you too, Flowey." ... You... Nobody... ever told him... Asriel's other identity... _He could've just guessed. Calling him 'Flowey' was probably just an insult._... Well... you... guess so...

...

...

...

The mayor started nodding his head again. _It was definitely time to leave._

 _I turned around, and started walking out the door of the office, out into the empty lobby, and outside the building. All of the monsters... and Rick, were waiting right next to the exit._

"so, how did it go?

"AWFUL!" _Flowey sounded as enthusiastic as ever._

"heh. i wasn't asking you."

"It... It was fine. The mayor was... ... Well, you... probably... already... know... ... ... He agreed to let me be ambassador... tomorrow... Oh, and... I'm apparently... going to... school in 3 days..." _You sound nervous... More than usual._ ... ... ..

"... cool." _'Cool'..._

"YES! THAT IS AMAZING!"

"Th-Three... D-Days?" _Alphys looked incredibly nervous... always. But right now, she looked even more-so than usual._

"three days."

"W-Well th-that hardly-"

"AGHHH!"

...

...

...

 _Guess we're doing this again._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Someday... I will get a chapter out in time.

...

Just... not today.


	49. Bonding

Bonding

* * *

"So as you can see, bud, there are no problems here!" _There was a small crowd of people gathered around you now. They came to see what was going on after the other civilian screamed. Most of them seemed quite scared... 'Surprisingly'._

"B-But I don't... How... ... ..."

"yep, this is all very surprising. now, we have to get going, we have a... big thing tomorrow."

"B-But... ... ... It's a-already so late, and-"

"rick?" _Rick looked down at his watch._

"It's 12:30 A.M! Yes, we better get going back to our apartment soon. If we're late to the meeting tomorrow, we could be in SERIOUS TROUBLE!" _..._

"do you actually know what time the meeting's at?"

"5:30 A.M!" _Only 5 hours?_

"YES, SORRY, BUT I AM AFRAID WE MUST ALL BE HEADING BACK TO OUR APARTMENT NOW. GOODBYE... PEOPLE!"

"..."

 _You and all of the other monsters started walking away from the group, towards the apartment building thing you were supposed to be sleeping in tonight._

...

...

...

The door was open. Everyone walked inside, revealing... an elevator.

"Okay, buds! Who wants floor number one?"

...

...

...

"I guess I'll take that one then!" Mr. Tru pushed the button for floor #2. "How about #2?"

...

...

"How about you, Frisk?"

"... ... Okay, thank you."

"Amazing!" The elevator door opened to a small room with a television, couch, desk, computer, and refrigerator. "Well, this is your stop! Now, we don't have enough rooms for all of us, so, do you want to share a room with anyone?"

"ME! They're sharing it with ME!" ... Asriel sounded very... determined...

"Okay, buds, that's great! Well, see ya' tomorrow, bud. I'll be upstairs to wake you when it's time to go." He pressed another button on the elevator, causing the door to close. _Some_ of the monsters waved at you as they went another floor upwards.

"Well! What now?"

...

"I'm... not... sure." You walked over to, and opened, the fridge. It was stocked full of water, eggs, a type of meat you've never seen before, milk... bread... and... that's it. ... ... ... ... _Nothing actually good, of course._

...

You closed the fridge, walked over the desk, placed Flowey down carefully, and turned on the _monitor. The actual computer was already on._ The only thing that came up was a calendar with a ton of dates listed on it. ... ... The computer didn't have... well... anything. _It didn't have a keyboard, or a mouse. It also didn't look like you could turn the computer off. The only thing there was was this screen... ... ... Actually, the computer didn't even have any USB ports, or... any ports of any kind. But, I don't know, this is the future, maybe they don't have those anymore..._

...

...

You looked over at Flowey.

"... So Frisk! What do you want to do now?"

...

"I... don't... know. Maybe... sleep? I do have that big meeting thing in the morning..."

"Well... No. How about instead, we play a game!"

...

"Okay... What do you... want to play... Asriel?" Flowey looked...

"DON'T... CALL... ..." _Overreacting is something my brother does very well..._ "Me... ... ... N-... Never mind. Let's... I... Sorry."

...

"Why... are you... so nice to me?" _Really? You're asking him that? ... Flowey? You're asking Flowey why he's... nice?_

"... It should be obvious, shouldn't it?" _Me..._

 _..._

...

"... Let's... pick a game..."

"Great! Well! I think we should play..." ... _..._ ...

...

"Uh. I think we should play..."

...

...

...

...

"Oh! I know! How about-"

"Hey bud!" _Talk about a lack of privacy._

"SHUT UP!"

"O-Ohhh. S-Sorry..."

"NOW I FORGET! GREAT! I'M GOING TO... I'M GOING TO... ... ... ... I... I'm still weak."

...

...

...

...

...

"Well... Buds... I... Well, never mind. I'll be going."

"No... Please, what were you going to say, Mr. Tru?"

"Oh! Well, if you need anything, I'll be on the floor directly below!"

"We ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

"O-Ohhh... Well... Uh..." He looked... disappointing... _in himself..._ He pushed a button on the elevator, and started to go back down. "Bye."

...

...

"OH! I think I remember the game again! It's called... Well, in this game, you... ... You're a monster, and the other person is a rock, and... ... ... Wait, no, you're... not... the... I'll be the human, and... Wait, no, you should be... that... But then... ... It wouldn't really... I... Hmm. Wait, no, nobody's a human, they're... ... ... ... Chara? Do you know?"

 _"It's called Truth the Told to be Awaken the Future of the Past and Present for some reason."_

"Oh! Yeah! I remember now! It's... ... I... ... No... Sorry... I yeah, yeah, I remember now!" _I sighed._

 _"Really? Truth the Told to be Awaken the Future of the Past and Present?"_

"Yep! That one!"

 _"... Well that's strange, because I literally just made that up 10 seconds ago."_

...

...

"Well... I... ... ... So Chara, how are you doing? Are you okay? I'm doing... amazing! Everything is amazing!"

 _"... Okay... I'm fine. Better than you are, at least."_

"... So... Ha... Ha ha. How's... So you have your big speech tomorrow, huh?"

 _"It's Frisk's speech."_

"Right! Right! Well... About this 'Frisk'... I... Are you... ... Are you sure you're not Frisk?"

...

 _I sighed again._

 _"But I am Frisk. And I'm also Chara. I'm both."_

 _..._

 _"But more specifically, me, who's talking right now, is, Chara."_

"Yeah, but... I don't remember Chara being so..."

 _"Mean?"_

"NO! No... Not... You're... Chara's the best! Just... ... ..." ... "Okay... yeah... mean."

 _"Well I can gurantee you nothing."_

"Really?"

 _"Except that I am definitely not Frisk. I'm Chara." ..._

"Oh... Well, how about-"

 _"Didn't we already do a test?"_

"THAT's NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! ... I... ... ... ... Well... Maybe it was... but... are you sure?"

 _"I think you're remembering things incorrectly. Name one thing that I did that was ever 'nice'."_

"You made, decorated, and sold cakes with me because I was interested in it."

 _"And so that I could make money."_

"... But I thought we donated that money? To the kingdom?" _We barely raised any money..._... But Chara still tried.

...

 _"It gave me experience baking. Bad example. Give another one."_... You thought it was a pretty good example... _Well, he's making it sound better than it was._

"Okay, well, on mom's birthday, when I forgot a gift, you gave her yours and said it was from me."

 _"That was payment for when you saved my life when I fell down the mountain."_

...

"Well how about when you-"

 _"Enough! Enough with the fake memories. I hate you, and that's final. So. What now?"_

...

"Well... If you hated me then why would you be talking to me right now?"

 _"Good point."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So! What now" _What now? That must be the phrase of the day._

"I... don't... know."

"So is Chara really not talking anymore?" _No. I'm not._

"No... They're... not."

"Oh... ... That's... ... Well! That's fine! I'm fine! How about you, Frisk?"

"I'm fine..."

"No! Well, yes, but... ... ... What are you interested in, Frisk?"

"What?"

"What do YOU like to do?"

...

"I like... ... ... ... conversation." _Really? Conversation?_

"... Anything... besides that?"

...

...

You liked...

...

"I like reading." _Do you?_... ... It's... ... fun...

"Oh! Yeah! Well, I'm pretty sick of reading by now, so..." _... He's read 'every book'... supposedly..._

"Oh. Well... Uh... What do you like, Asriel?"

"STOP!" _Seriously though, stop._... "Uh... Er... Sorry, but... No. Stop calling me-"

"Hello again, bud!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"A-AH!" _Rick left again._

...

"SERIOUSLY! We have no privacy in here! Can we move somewhere else, Chara?"

 _"Well you actually can't."_

"HEY!" ... ... ... _It's because he can't move._ Oh... Oh, yeah... Of course...

 _"Well it's true... And I hope it stays like that, too."_

"You know Chara, you've been awfully mean to little old me recently, and-"

 _"Yes, yes, yes. I know."_

"LET ME FINISH! You've been mean, and I don't think that's the real you! I think-"

 _"Well, surprise, you're the only one that thinks that way."_ ... ... ... Well... _You better not._ ... ... ... You're... quiet...

"No I'm NOT! I'm sure Frisk-"

 _"No they don't."_

"You know Chara, I think you're a swell person, and I think-"

" _But see here... I'm not."_

"SERIOUSLY! Stop INTERRUPTING ME!"

 _"No?"_

"You know Chara, you have been a jerk lately, but-"

 _"Thanks."_

...

...

...

...

"BUT I still love you!" _I'm sure Sans is hearing every word of this..._

 _"That's odd. I never recall even remotely liking you... ever?"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That's not true... ... It's not!"

 _"Whatever you want to believe..."_

"..."

...

...

...

...

"wow, the mood in here is really-"

 _"Called it."_

...

...

"called what? me?"

 _"Frankly, I don't see what you're doing here. You hate Mr. Flower, and I'm definitely not saying anything about our relationship. Frisk wouldn't dare say anything, and I'm certain that the flower's not going to say anything either. Actually, I think Frisk was just getting ready for bed... So it would be best if you left, now. Also, if you could stop making the fact that you stalk us so obvious, that would be great... thanks."_

...

"well, okay, i wasn't listening in on your conversation, just wanted to tell you that school actually starts tomorrow, not whenever you thought it did." Tomorrow?

 _"Well that's funny... Where did you get that information from?"_ 1 day? When does it start? Where is school? Do I need to do something to prepare?

...

"rick."

 _"Hmm... And why would you talk to Rick about that?"_

"he came up to tell me."

 _"Yeah. Haha. Creep..."_

"yeah... but he did. Believe me, if I was planning on listening to your conversation, I would've made my presence clear. I try to not eavesdrop too much."

 _"Seriously, you're really creepy. Probably the scariest, most stalker like person I know, actually... Actually, can you promise me right here to never listen in on Frisk's or my conversation ever again?"_

"well... ... ... okay. i promise to not listen in on your conversations without telling you first."

 _"Hopefully you can keep that promise... Anyways, tell the school that Flowey's a kid too, and therefor needs to go to school with Frisk."_ What?

"WHAT?"

"what?"

 _"Well he is."_

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO GO... Does it?"

 _"Yes... Well, actually, I think it would be best if you went."_

...

"why?"

 _"Well, you see, I think it would make school much more entertaining for everyone."_

...

"that's... your reason?"

"THAT'S IT? That's why you-"

"seems reasonable."

"NO! NO IT'S NOT!" It's really not...

"i'll be sure to tell rick and everyone else that. yeah, take him."

 _"Great."_ That can't be the reason. Chara's hiding something.

"That's an AWFUL reason! Chara, how could you?"

 _"Really? When I tell you that I don't even remotely care about you, and you barely respond, but when I tell you that you have to go to school you feel betrayed?"_

"YES!"

 _"Yes... And that's why you have to go. I also think all of the other monsters should go to, but... That thought alone kind of frightens me."_

"very reassuring."

 _"It's almost like it wasn't supposed to be reassuring."_

"yes... well, goodbye darling."

 _"Darling?"_

"darling."

...

 _"Goodbye princess."_

"goodbye honey."

 _"Okay, leave."_

"quite..."

...

...

...

"What just happened?"

 _"Sans is spying on us."_

"I HATE HIM! I... Well... Hmm... Do you hate him, Chara?"

 _"I don't like him."_ ... That's not true... _... It may or may not be. Whatever the case, the flower doesn't need to know._

"But do you HATE him?"

 _"I hate you, that's for sure."_

"Chara!"

 _"Are you not surprised?"_

"I am... not... not surprised! Wait... No, you don't hate me!"

 _"Do I not?"_

"Well... You're not this mean!"

 _"When I saw you literally days ago, when you were Asriel, you said that me helping people was 'unlike me'. And now you're saying that I'm nice?"_

"I never said that!"

 _"For a supposedly all knowing, immortal being, you're really stupid."_

"I just have bad social skills! Why are you SO MEAN TO ME!?"

 _"That escalated quickly."_

"No, seriously! I haven't seen or talked to you for hundreds of years... and when I first see you, you... You... You act like you hate me! You treat me like... You treat me like dirt! You treat me like an actual flower! I... I've tried being incredibly nice! I... I... ... I don't know. I don't know. You're just so... mean to me! Just because I made a few mistakes! Everyone makes... mistakes... Chara... Please, calm down. None of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that stupid... plan..."

 _"The plan."_

"The... plan?"

 _"Yes, the plan. The one that got you killed. I don't know why you keep pretending like it was all my fault. You constanly expressed interest in wanting to 'take revenge' on those mean humans while I was alive... Even if I am the cause of your strange hatred."_

...

...

...

"Chara... Why... Why do you hate humanity?"

 _"Why do you hate humanity?"_

"Because of you! You told me it was awful... You said that all of the other humans were dispicable... You even said that you, yourself, was evil... Why do you hate humanity?"

 _"Flowey, I'm not letting you take control of this situation. You agreed to help me kill those that wronged me. That turned out to be a lie, and you got yourself killed. You are the reason everything happened. If you didn't agree to the plan, I wouldn't have done it."_

"Why did you come up with the plan, Chara? I know you're still not the nicest person, but... I couldn't ever imagine you doing something like that now..."

 _"I was young. I was foolish. I don't know what I was thinking. It was stupid... And it may, in part, might have actually been to..._ "

...

...

"To what?"

 _"To impress you. Sadly."_

"To impress ME? You?"

 _"No, that's illogical. I would never kill people to impress you. I guess I just figured that since I was dead, and those people were terrible people, I... ... ... This conversation is pointless. I was young. I would definitely never do something like that again. The point still stands though, you wouldn't have died if you hadn't had resisted. Or if you just denied." Technically I haven't actually gotten any older since then... But you know what I mean, don't you?_ ... Yes... Chara may not have grown phyiscally... But... ... .. They _probably_ grew mentally.

"..."

...

...

...

...

... _He's going to say that he was young too, isn't he..._

"Chara... I... ... I was young too." _Right again._

 _"Yes, you were definitely young, but you weren't 'young' when you murdered and tortured everyone for the millionth time."_ Flowey's not...

"But... ... ... ..." He's...

 _"You were a failure. You are a failure. I'm not willing to treat you like someone deserving of anyone's respect until you actually show that you are sorry."_ Flowey did nothing wrong...

"Flowey... Chara... I'm... I'm sorry, but... ... Flowey... is... fine. This is the future! We should... just... forget about Flowey's past mistakes... They were... so long ago... And I'm sure Flowey is deeply sorry for them."

"I AM!"

"Yeah... We... Let's... ... ... Everything is going to be fine."

 _"This is insane. We can't just 'forget' about Flowey's mistakes."_

"But... everyone deserves a second chance."

 _"Not like this. Not right now. He's still highly dangerous."_

"If he was actually dangerous, then... why did you bring him along?"

 _"Yes... Well, funny enough, it's because I think he is extremely dangerous. We couldn't just leave an evil plant alone."_

"But... I... don't think that's true."

 _"Other times, yes, I'll say one thing and mean another, but I actually don't trust Flowey at all. I think he is an evil creature, and he deserves to be carefully watched."_

"But... ... I... ... No. He doesn't." _..._ "Flowey... Asriel... I can... trust you, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Frisk, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He... didn't get upset when you called him Asriel. _..._

"I... think you're a great person Asriel, and I care about you... a lot..."

"You too Frisk!"

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _You are making a grave mistake... Frisk._

...

...

Flowey is... trustworthy...

 _No. He's not. You're being incredibly... naive._

Flowey is a good person.

 _... I can't say that he's not... But I can say that he definitely isn't right now. You really don't want to suck up to him. He will use you. He will lie to you. He does not care about you. He doesn't have a soul, and he couldn't care less if you died right now. You can't be his friend._

 _..._

 _Not right now. It will only lead to disaster._

...

...

...

...

...

"Frisk?"

...

"Asriel... I... ... ... I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"Okay Frisk! See you in the morning." _See how fast he just accepts you calling him Asriel? That's not trust, or friendship, or sincerity, or anything good._ ...

...

You walked over to the couch, and layed down.

...

...

What would Asriel have to gain by being friends with me? Besides... a friend?

...

...

 _Listen. I'm not sure Flowey is trying to be mean, or awful, or... anything. I think he does want to be your friend partially because he does want a friend... But that doesn't matter. You becoming his friend will only let him get away with more stuff. It will only let him feel better, more confident, and more 'at home'. That's bad._

 _You know I'm not usually one for stuff like this, but..._

 _Please. Don't be his friend. He really, really doesn't need, or deserve one._

...

...

...

You...

...

...

You closed your eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

crud. i wonder what they were talking about... they were definitely in an argument about something...

...

...

...

i hate making promises.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I reread some of the earlier chapters today.

...

First of all, I don't know what I was thinking when it came to some of that writing... Just... So awkward and cheesy. Also, the amount of spelling mistakes were horrendous... I also had Sans and a few other characters call Chara and Frisk hes/shes, and... that's awful. Actually awful.

Just remember guys: In The Beginning?, Chara & Frisk do not have specified genders.

Not right now at least. /s

...

...

Oh yeah, I also really like the title to this chapter. I don't know what it is... But it just fits perfectly.

...

Even though it's such a blatant lie.

...

I'm really looking forward to future Frisk/Flowey/Chara conversations... Those are going to be... complicated. And unpleasant. I'm sure everything will be okay eventually though. After all, the catch phrase of the story is 'Everything is going to be fine/okay/alright'.'

...

...

On an unrelated note, if any of you have any good fanfictions you want me to read, (made by you or not), then that would be great... Best one gets an honorable mention in the author's note. I know. What a fantastic honor, right?


	50. Suspension

Suspension

* * *

"Good morning, buds! It's time!"

...

...

...

No... dreams...

...

No... anything...

Really... Already?

It's time... now? You're... ... not ready for this...

...

"We have to get there withing the next 15 minutes, so-" _Rick was dressed differently than he was yesterday, surprisingly. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a red tie, and a light green, thin jacket._

"SHUT UP! I'm sleeping."

"A-Augh! S-Sorry... W-Well... Uh... Frisk, whenever you're ready and full, come down to the very bottom floor."

... He pressed an elevator button... ... and went back down.

You went over to the fridge and opened it.

...

Oh yeah...

...

...

You're... not... hungry.

...

"So Frisk! Are you going to take me with you?"

...

...

...

...

"Okay... As-"

"rise and shine!"

"..."

"remember frisk, no swearing in the house."

"W-What? N-No, no, I was just... ..."

...

...

"Never mind..." _Sans chuckled... immaturely..._

"right... anyways, are you ready to go?"

"YES!"

...

"really? is he going?"

"Y-Yes..."

...

...

...

...

...

"fine." You suddenly appeared directly outside the building on solid concrete, next to Rick and Sans. Somehow, Sans made you hold Flowey in your hands..

"W-Woah! That was incredible!"

"what was?"

...

...

"I... Well... Weren't you... Never mind, buds. So. Where's everyone else?"

"oh right. they should be down soon."

...

"So Frisk, are you ready for your big day?"

"W-What?"

"As the ambassador, of course! Everyone knows your going to be there! I would expect a pretty huge audience today."

...

Great...

...

...

...

"Oh, by the way, you're going to miss the first hour of school this morning. It starts at 5:30 also."

... That's... bad. Being a new kid is hard... But arriving late is... harder. ... You wonder if your teacher will be nice...

...

...

...

...

Uh... You're... more worried about the debate, though.

...

...

...

Uh...

...

...

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY TO BE ENTERTAINED!"

"NG-YAHH! This is going to be INCREDIBLE!"

"Yes! This should be much fun." ... Asgore seemed to not be in the best of moods.

"N-No... A-Actually it's not supposed to be f-fun... Actually... I-It's... pretty serious."

"YOU SHOULD BE MORE POSITIVE, ALPHSY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER JUDGES A SITUATION BEFORE HAND. THAT'S ADVICE TO LIVE BY!"

"B-But didn't-"

"Sorry to interrupt, buds, but the meeting starts in ten, and we're supposed to get their slightly early to prepare."

"Yes... of course." ... Toriel hasn't spoken in... quite... a long time... It's good to hear her again...

"don't worry about it, i'm sure everything will be fine. if anything goes wrong, and you need **save** -ing, i'll be right there."

...

 **You were determined to save... Uh... Just in case.** ... ...

...

...

No... comments...

 _I'm trying to keep my talking to a minimum right now. Although, yes, that was a really pathetic save. I'm surprised it even worked..._

Oh, thanks, Chara's here... You... might need some help.

 _Yes. You probably will_

...

...

 _But I still think you can get pretty far on your own. I'm going to let you focus right now, and if I think you need any help, I'll say something._

...

"Okay, buds! Is this everyone?"

"YES IT IS, MY FINE SIR!"

"Great! Well! Let's get going!" Mr. Tru started walking towards the large building you were just in last night. ... It seemed more foreboding now.

...

Nobody else was in sight... Just you and the monsters... ... ... And Mr. Tru.

"Okay! Here we are, buds! Just step right inside!" Mr. Tru held the door open for you. You were the first to enter. The inside was just as grand as ever. "Okay, buds! Follow me down this hallway!"

You started following Mr. Tru through a long path of winding, and twisting hallways, until you finally stopped in the middle of a seemingly unimportant hallway.

"Just inside this door... Sirs!" ... He pointed towards an elevator on the left side of the hallway. You were the last one to enter it this time. ... Besides Mr. Tru. "Okay! So! We're going down to floor-"

...

...

He looked around the huge floor selector, until he seemingly randomly pressed floor #4B.

"Here we are, buds! Just one elevator ride down!" ... ... This is quite the complex path to get to the meeting room.

...

...

The elevator slowly ticked... Going down and down, one floor at a time...

...

Until, it seemed almost instantly, the doors opened, revealing a... small office.

"Okay! Well! Sirs! Here we are!" ... There was... again... nobody in this room.

...

You followed Mr. Tru through another confusing set of halls, until you arrived at... another... elevator.

"Okay pals, here's the plan! Frisk, you go down, and all of the other monsters... Follow me!"

"WHAT? NO! I'm NOT leaving Frisk!"

"A-Argh... S-Sorry Flowey... I... Well... Urm... You... ... I'm sure... Well you see..."

"I AM GOING DOWN!"

"Y-Yes sir! I... you can go with Frisk." ... You heard Mr. Tru mumbling something under his breath about a pay cut. "Well! You are the star today, Frisk! Just go down, and do everything the king says!"

...

...

"Okay..." You pressed the button just outside the elevator, and waited for it to arrive. ... You were... extremely... nervous...

...

...

The elevator arrived. You stepped on it.

"GOODBYE, FRISK! SEE YOU SOON!"

"Goodbye... Papyrus..."

"c'ya."

"Goodbye-"

"Okay, buds! Frisk, you press the down arrow, and... well... make sure to behave!" Mr. Tru closed his eye and laughed enthusiastically. "We have no time to lose! The King hates wasting time!"

...

You pressed the down button, and the elevated started to lower.

...

...

 _"Hey Flowey?"_

"What Chara?"

 _"Don't do anything."_

"Well what if you tell me to?"

 _"Then, what do you think you should do?"_

"Listen... to... you..." ...

And just like that, the elevator opened.

...

...

...

"Oh! Well, well, well, well, welly well well! It looks like Frisk has arrived!" _The king is here..._

...

You were standing in a small room... with... only the king. He was sitting at the end of a large rectangular table, looking down at a clipboard. _He looked even more ridiculous than he did yesterday. He was wearing a dark green suit, and a black tie, with a pink shirt on the inside of his suit._ ... He... did look quite... ... ... strange.

"... Hello..."

...

...

"Shouldn't there be... Uh... Other people here?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... Well, I needed you to be here first, so that I could explain some things to you... Anyway, come sit over here." He leaned towards the chair to the left of him.

...

You walked over to the chair and... sat down. It was a spinning office chair. You were sitting directly next to him at the end of the table. You sat Flowey down on the table. Jesse sat his clipboard down, and looked over at you.

"Hmm... I like the plant. It really adds to the atmosphere of the room."

"I'M NOT-"

 _"Flowey. It's a monster. A monster that agreed to be silent."_

"Good idea. It can show everyone what monsters are really like."

...

"Well anywho, I hope you're wide awake, because you're going to be doing a lot of talking to a lot of very important people soon! I may be the king, but I don't have all of the power... Just most of it." ... "We have about 5 minutes until the meeting starts, so, until then, just think about what you're going to say." Jesse picked the clipboard back up, and looked down at it again.

...

Five... minutes...

...

...

"Do you know where all of the other monsters went?"

"Busy. Wait until the meeting starts."

...

...

...

"Frisk?"

...

"Yes...?"

"Are you okay?" _..._ "You seem nervous." _..._

"Uh... No, I'm... fine. Thank you for asking, though..." _..._ "Are you okay...?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I'm absolutely terrific!" You weren't... talking... to... the mayor...

"THEY WEREN'T-"

 _"Flowey. Be quiet."_

...

"No, no, no, no, no... It's fine. I don't mind being yelled at. It happens quite often, being the king and all." He started chuckling.

...

...

...

You started looking around the room. The entire ceiling was one, dim, white light. The floor was a dark black, and the walls were gray. _It was a 'terrific'ly ugly room..._

...

...

A few minutes passed, when you heard the elevator door open. Two men entered. _They were both wearing typical black suits, with a white shirt and a black tie._

"Hello, sir."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Welcome! Please, sit anywhere."

...

...

They were staring at you. ... You felt even more nervous than before... ... You started to shrink in your chair _, before you quickly sat up straight._

"Um... Excuse me sir, but... uh... what's with the kid?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... Sit down."

...

...

The elevator door opened again. This time, a lot more people entered. They were all men and women... No other kids... _Well, what did you expect? This is an exception, of course._

... You really wish the other monsters were here... _Well, no, don't worry, the most helpful person ever is here. Flowey... ..._ ...

Jesse looked up from his clipboard at the people standing at the end of the room... again... staring at you.

"Well, well, well, well, well... It looks like almost everyone's here."

...

"Sit down please." ... Everyone found themselves a seat. _..._ Nobody was sitting near you. It seemed like nobody had noticed that Flowey wasn't actually a normal houseplant... _He was facing you, after all._

...

A few more people entered, and the table was about full... Still, nobody was sitting next to you besides... Jesse...

...

The... King... sat his clipboard down on the table, and looked around the room.

"Hmm... So, so, so, so, so... It looks like everyone's here... Except for a few of the... unimportant people... ... So. Let's begin." He leaned back in his chair, and pointed at you. ...

...

...

"Hello... I... I'm Frisk... and I'm... the... Ambassador for the... monsters..." Some of the people around the table started to smile... "So... Have you... Uh... All heard about... The... Um... Monsters?"

...

...

"Uh... Well... I guess I..."

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" One of the men in the room spoke up.

"I'm... Frisk..."

"Hmm... Well, why are you here?" You... already... said that... "Never mind. Well, 'Frisk', there are a couple things I want to know. First of all, I'm sort of curious as to why you're even here. There is no possibility that monsters even exist, and if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't pick an... Uh... Elementary school student to be their representative. It doesn't make any sense." ... "And what's with the flower? It completely ruins the composure of the room."

...

You looked down at Flowey. He looked like he was ready to explode. You shook your head, and looked back up at the person talking to you.

"Uh... But... The monsters are real... I thought everyone..."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

...

...

"Um... No... It's not a joke... I... actually am the ambassador for... the... monsters..." The king picked up his clipboard and pulled a pen out from his pocket. He started writing something down.

"Jesse? How can you just sit there idlly as this nonsense goes on in your meeting room?"

... The king finished writing something, put the pen back into his pocket, and sat the clipboad face down on the table. He was still smiling...

...

...

...

He leaned back in his seat, and nodded his head.

...

"..."

...

Another person around the table spoke up. "S-Sir! I.. I too believe this to b-be... nonsense... And... I don't agree... This is v-very..." ... ... ... "Uh... Improper"

"SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT! I'M RIGHT HERE!" _..._... You quickly turned Flowey around to face everyone else. "I'm... HEY! YOU THERE! YOU ALL NEED TO BE QUIET! FRISK IS TRYING TO TALK, AND YOU'RE ALL BEING VERY MEAN!" _..._ ... Flowey looked up at you, and smiled _fakely._

...

 _..._

...

...

"Thank you..." You felt, somehow, even more nervous than before... But you also felt determined... to get your point across.

...

You looked up at the people surrounding the table.

...

...

"Yes... Okay. This is... ... Flowey... ... I'm Frisk Dreemurr. And I'm the ambassador for all of the monsters." You still find it quite... strange... that some people at the table doubted the... existence of... monsters... _..._ _Well they shouldn't anymore._

...

"Uh... So... I'm assuming none of you know anything about... the... monsters?"

...

Everyone was trying to act calm... But they were all clearly surprised... and nervous... _and they all looked like they were about to pass out. ... Excluding one strange weirdo wearing a black lab coat for some reason._

...

...

"Okay... Well... Uh... The monsters were a group of magical beings, who... were... trapped underneath a mountain, thousands of years ago... because the humans were afraid of them... for some reason..." ... The mayor picked his clipboard back up, and started writing some more things on it. ...

...

"Well..." Did the monsters really escape the mountain just yesterday? _... ... ... Either yesterday or two days ago... I would just say yesterday, though._... Okay. I'll do that... "Only yesterday, the monsters escaped from their seemingly eternal jail... And... Well... That's where we are now."

...

...

...

Everyone besides the king still looked extremely nervous...

...

... A woman sitting around the table started talking.

"Y-Yes... Hmm... W-Well... I find that... Yes, quite, a... story. And it's... ... ... only... just... that... ... ... How... ... I don't... ... ... That story seems... Well, it's quite... Fake. It's... ... Not true, and... ... ..." ... _..._ "How do you play into all of this?"

"Oh... I fell into the mountain about a couple of days ago... and the monsters have been caring for me since then..."

...

...

...

...

...

"This... I... Sir King Jesse! C-Can... ... ... Can we suspend the meeting temporarily... I... ... Just... Everyone is quite-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... I know what you mean, and I agree. We will suspend the meeting until..." He pulled out his phone, and started tapping his finger against it."

...

...

...

"Tomorrow." He put his phone away. "Same time and place... That seems like enough... time. I really hate wasting time." The king stood up, put his clipboard to his side, and started walking towards the elevator. "Meeting adjourned!" The mayor clapped his hand.

...

...

That was an extremely short meeting.

...

...

...

All of the adults at the table started standing up, one by one, until there was just you, Flowey, and... someone else left sitting at the table. ... You hadn't noticed this... man... before, but they looked very... menacing. ... _They were also staring at you._ ... And Flowey was staring at them...

...

...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Flowey yelled at the man... almost nervously.

The man was wearing, unlike most of the other people, a black lab coat, with a white shirt and a black tie. The coat looked similar to the suits of everyone else, but there was definitely a difference now that you examined it more. ... _It was the same person who had basically no reaction to you telling him monsters exist... Unlike all of the other jerks..._

...

"I hate you." _Straightforward and to the point... I have to admit that._

...

...

"Sorry... But... ... ... I don't... know you..."

"... But you do know my wife."

...

"... I... really... don't."

"Are you Frisk's dad!?" _Flowey sounded surprised._

"What? No, you imbecile." _... ... ..._

"Well who else could you be?"

"Well I'm definitely not their dad... I imagine-"

"Frisk! Is he your dad?"

"I'm not their dad!" The man slammed his fist against the table.

"He's... not... my dad." ... ... ... "I'm... really... sorry... but I really don't know who... you... or your wife... are."

"Figures... Well, let me tell you right now, you soon will know who me, and my wife are..." The man closed his eye, and looked down at the table slowly, before shaking his head, and laughing quietly. "far too well..." _This guy is a pretentious idiot._

...

...

"Are... you... threatening me?"

"Yes." _Again, straightforward..._

...

"I'm just a kid..."

"Do you think I care? Kid, adult... whatever... Whoever you are, you ruined her life!"

...

You... You're... why... already? People already hate you, and you haven't even said anything about monsters' rights, and their freedoms, or... Or anything... You... What did you do? You haven't even been pack on the surface for three days... And you already ruined someone's life? ... ... How...

"I'm... sorry... Whatever I did to your wife, I'm deeply sorry... for... it..."

"I don't care. I'm going to make your life here miserable... You pathetic swine..." He stood up. "If my name isn't Gothadamoore, I will ruin you."

"What kind of name is Gothadamoore?" Flowey gave a condescending look to the man. "You idiot."

"Oh shut up... Flowey... the Flower." _This man is definitely not as well collected as he would like to be._

 _He started walking to the elevator... He pushed a button, and then looked back over at you._

"Oh, and tell that Skeleton friend of yours that I hate him!" ... You... still don't... ... ... How does he know who Sans is? Or... possibly... Papyrus...

 _"Isn't all of this being recorded... Or something similar to that?"_

"Ha ha... You wish. All of the camera stop directly after the meeting. And all of the footage is edited down to make for a convenient watching experience!" _... All 2 minutes of... 'meeting'..._

...

You... You think you know who that person was... _... I feel like I have an idea too..._

"FRISK! Are you okay? You seem concerned..."

"... No, I'm... fine... I'm fine... How about you?"

"Well, for starters, I HATED EVERYONE AT THIS STUPID MEETING! They were all huge, unprepared jerks, and I hope they all die! Preferrably today..."

...

"Oh... Well... They were all... professional... And most of them were nice."

"No they weren't! If I could, I would kill ALL OF THEM!"

...

"Uh... No... Please Asriel... ... don't do that..."

"It's not like I can actually do it!"

...

"Yes, but... Please don't say things... like... that..."

"Sorry Frisk! It won't happen again."

 _"Yes it will."_

"Chara! Why do you have to be so negative?"

...

You picked Flowey up, stood up, and walked over to the elevator. You called it down.

...

...

...

"So Frisk! What do we do now?"

"I guess... Well, we need to find... someone... we know... and then we can ask them... what to do."

"But can't we just go home?"

...

The elevator arrived, and you stepped inside. You pressed the button to go back up.

"..."

...

...

The elevator stopped again, and you stepped out. Nobody was there. ... You walked down the path you had come down to get here... backwards, of course. ...

...

...

"Oh! Hey, bud! Over here!" You turned around, to see Mr. Tru waving at you...

"Oh... hello..." Flowey was muttering something to himself.

"Well, that meeting certainly ran shorter than expected!" Mr. Tru laughed quickly. "Welp. Guess I should probably be getting you to school..."

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"A-Ah! Hey bud, could you stop doing that?"

"NO!"

"A-Augh! Okay! Sorry, sir!" _..._ "I... Well... sorry... You don't have to go, I guess... But unfortunately, there's no way I can get Frisk get out of school... So... Follow me!" Mr. Tru walked past you... And you followed.

You followed him back into another elevator, back up to the surface, and out the front door of the central building of the town.

...

"Mr. Tru... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... Where are all the other monsters?"

"Oh! Right! They're doing... something!" _Thanks for the tremendous help._ "I'm not really sure what it is... But I'm sure it's important! Time would never be wasted on something that didn't matter!"

...

"Well... Thank you... ... ... But... do you know... where they are?"

"Oh! Yeah... Well... No. Sorry, bud... I don't."

 _"Aren't you a security guard?"_

"Yessiree, bud!"

 _"Well than shouldn't you know more about... anything? And shouldn't you be at your shift right now?"_

"Oh! Well, actually, I am doing my job! I've been escorting people all day! And... Uh... Well... Security guards aren't exactly high ranking citizens, bud." You were currently following Mr. Tru away from the central building, and your apartment, into another 'sector'..

...

"And here we are!"

...

...

... You hadn't even noticed, but you were standing directly in front of a large, gray, rectangular building, with the words 'Jesse School of Great Achievements and High Academic standards' written on it.

...

"Well! Don't just sit there, bud!" Mr. Tru laughed quietly, and closed his eyes. "Let's go!"

...

...

You followed Mr. Tru inside the lonely building... You didn't see anyone except for a few shadows moving hundreds of feet away. No one was even remotely near the school...

...

...

...

"WAIT A SECOND!"

 _"You're going to school, Flowey."_

"BUT-"

 _"Just stop talking. You're going."_

...

"FINE! But I WON'T like it!" _I'm beginning to wonder if Flowey is actually a two year old..._

"Well, bud, you don't have-"

 _"He's going."_

...

"Now you're being mean too, bud." _..._

"Sorry..."

"No problemo! I know it's a stressful day, so... Welp! We're here!"

Mr. Tru knocked on the completely opaque door of the school, which opened immediately after the first tap, revealing a large, open hallway...

You followed Mr. Tru inside, as the door shut behind you.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Meetings are always stressful situations, and time is required to prepare for them.

Also, I did get recommended a story called DoubleTale by IMMoody, who I must give my thanks to. I highly recommend the story, and have thoroughly enjoyed the first couple of chapters.


	51. Deception

_Deception_

* * *

You looked around the hallway. There were, like the... 'center' building, a ton of rooms lining the walls... _It was extremely uninteresting. Just windowless doors... And that's it._

...

"Oh, hello Mr. Tru."

...

You turned to your right. There was a woman standing right next to you... looking down at a clipboard... _She was wearing blue jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, and a pair of thick-rimmed, round glasses. She also looked incredibly old._

"Hello Zay!" Mr. Tru waved to... ... ... Zay... "Are you okay? You don't look too great."

"Well... Eh, I'm fine."

"Oh... You sure? You don't look fine."

"No, I'm sure... I'm doing great..."

"Well, if you're-"

 _"Can we go now?"_

 _..._

"Oh! Hello darling! Didn't see you there. ... What a nice flower you have." _Again, Flowey was facing you, making the fact that he was a monster unknown to everyone looking towards you... ..._ ... He looked... angry... "Are you a student here? I've never seen you before." She bent over to look at you closer. _I took a step back._ "Ah! Don't be shy! I'm sure your first day will be great. Just-"

 _"Who are you?"_

"Oh, do you not know?" She shook her head, and looked away. "Well, I am actually the school's secretary!"

 _"And you have no idea who I am?"_

...

"Hmm... No... I don't... somehow..." _Great secretary..._

Mr. Tru laughed quietly.

"Yep! Well, Zay, you aren't really the most social person... But, uh, the reason you don't know Frisk, is because they're new here!"

...

"That's strange... We usually don't have new citizens... In fact the last time we did have some must've been... At least 5 months... Yeah... The Herbs... Well... I think it was the Herbs... Hmm. They don't go to this school, so-"

 _"So what should I do as a new student?"_

"Oh... Well, first of all you have to go to the main office to sign in... But... ... ... Hmm... Why are you late?"

 _"And why do you care?"_

...

"Hmm... It just interests me..."

"Actually, bud, Frisk here was at the morning meeting today!"

"What? For what reason? Why would they invite a... An environment like that is definitely no place for a child!"

"Yeah, welp, being the ambassador for the monsters is quite a lot of responsibility."

"Haha... Very funny, Rick, but what's the actual reason?"

"Uh... Well, sorry, but... Uh... That's the reason! They did quite a good job too! I got to watch the whole thing live!"

"What? No... What? So... Frisk..." She pointed at you. "They were the ambassador for the... monsters... and what were you? Why were you there?" Mr. Tru closed his eyes, and laughed... _silently..._

"Well! I wasn't actually at the meeting! I actually watched it through the security cameras! Since I'm in security, I get a level 4 clearance card! It almost makes up for the almost nonexistent pay!" ... "Well... It doesn't really... But you know what I mean!"

"... So you were assigned to watch over the meeting?"

"Nope!"

...

...

...

"O..Kay... But... Weren't you supposed to be... doing... something... ... else... then?"

...

"Hmm... Yes, but, I felt like I would be directly responsible if anything bad happened at that meeting!" _Great... Now I know he is completely irresponsible..._... That seems kind of harsh... He was watching the meeting for our sake... _... Says who?_ ... Well... You don't think he was watching it for the safety of the King... or anyone else there...

"... Never mind.. What I'm more interested in, is... Frisk... as the... 'Monster's Ambassador'?" _Every second wasted here is another second closer to death..._... ... ... What?

"Well, bud, monsters are real, and somebody needs to represent them!"

"... I Don't believe you... Rick... You really need to focus on reality, and not this made up... nonsense..."

"Well, Urgh... I... Hmm... How about I-"

"OH, SHUT UP! IS EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID CITY A COMPLETE MORON!?"

"A-AGH!" Mr. Tru jumped backwards.

"YOU'RE ALL DRIVING ME, AND FRISK, INSANE!" _... Flowey tried to turn towards the old lady, but you had to help him turn all the way around by turning the pot towards her._

"Oh dear lord! You're a flower! A talking flower! This... I... I don't believe it..." Mr. Tru smiled, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you better believe it, bud, because-"

"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU NAIVE, SENILE, OLD, STUPID LADY! AND SHUT UP JUM!" _..._

"Y-Yes SIR!" Mr. Tru saluted... _for some reason..._

"No way!" _... The old lady laughed._ ... Her name is Zay... _I'm not calling the 90 year old woman 'Zay'._ ... "I... I... Wow! That's incredible!" ... Zay doesn't sound surprised... She sounds more... _crazy?_ ... ... Well... not... crazy, of course... Just... excited? "I'm happy to meet you, Mr. Flower!"

"My name is FLOWEY!" _Mr. Tru twitched slightly... He seemed to almost be getting used to the yelling by now... But not quite._

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, Flowey... Very sorry... Yes... You're very nice looking, Flowey."

"I'M NOT... ... ... Nice looking? ... Oh! Oh, yeah! Of course I'm nice looking..."

"Well, you are! You're also very amazing... Being able to talk, and all! Wow! It's incredible!"

"Well that parts obvious! I am very great! Any NORMAL person could see just how amazing I truly am!" _... Sadly, Flowey is heavily reminding me of Papyrus right now..._ Asriel glared over at Mr. Tru.

"Sorry, bud..."

"Yes, you are very amazing Flowey!"

 _"I'm sorry, but can you both please shut up? We're wasting a huge amount of time talking to you... And, frankly, It's pretty obvious that you did know monsters did exist before, and you're faking all of your reactions." The old lady laughed nervously._

"Don't be rude, bud! We have plenty of time!"

You rubbed the back of your head. "Ha... Ha ha ha... Joking! Just joking! Take all the time you need, Zay! Sorry... For, the... urgh... bad joke!" _..._

"No, it's fine! I understand you are under a lot of stress right now, and I know what you are feeling... And Please, call me Ms. Zay." _... Still an awful name._

"Oh... Thank you, Ms. Zay."

"No, thank you, Frisk, for showing me this amazing friend of yours!" _Flowey squinted suspiciously at the old woman._

"Anyways Zay, as you were saying?"

"No, no... It's fine, Mr. Tru, I'll let Frisk get to their classes... But, I would like to talk to Flowey for a moment about... Well, monsters."

 _"Well technically it's my job, as the ambassador, to handle conversations with outside sources, so, no, I'm not giving you Flowey, thank you very much."_

"Yeah! I'm not leaving Frisk's side!"

"Say, Flowey, you're looking quite dry... Do you need some water?"

... _If he says yes to this pathetic excuse at kidnapping him, than he's a lost cause..._ You highly doubt Mrs. Zay is going to kidnap Asriel. _... Well, I don't see what else she could be doing._...

"Hmm... I think I'm going to stick with Frisk."

"Yesiree, Flowey needs to-"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" _Mr. Tru looked back down at the ground, sadly. He's such a pathetic 'security guard'... And he seems quite fake too... I definitely don't trust him either._...

"Oh, yes... Well, I'm going to go up to the surface for a while... And if you change your mind, Flowey, feel free to tell me..."

... _Flowey seemed to be debating something with himself..._

...

...

 _..._

...

"Hmm... I am pretty hungry Frisk... Do you promise to take me up to the surface after school?"

"If you want me to, then sure... I will..."

"Nonsense, I could take you up to the surface right now!" Mrs. Zay's smile started to drop.

"Well, if Frisk is going to take me, I don't see a reason to go with someone I don't even know..."

...

Asriel seemed to be thinking something else over.

...

"Hmm... HEY! Wait a second! Why were you being so nice to me, anyways? What are you hiding!?" ... _It looks like Flowey isn't a complete moron... So that's good to know..._

"What? Me?"

"Hey bud! Don't insult-"

"SHUT UP!"

"A-AGH! Just... Urgh..." ... "Mrs. Zay is a very nice lady, and-"

"STOP TALKING! Okay! Well, Mrs. Zay, haha, nice try, but I am not fooled that easily..." _... Flowey put on his 'condescending face'..._ "You idiot..."

...

"Uh... Well... Are you sure you don't want to go up to the surface with me? You look quite hungry, and-"

"HAHA! Are you still at it, you pathetic lady! Humans really are STUPID!" Asriel _tried to_ turn to you. "No offense, Frisk."

"None taken... But maybe you're slightly... overreacting..."

"Oh! Sorry Frisk!" Asriel looked back over at Mrs. Zay. "ANYWAYS, don't get in our way again!"

...

Mrs. Zay turned towards a door.

"Hmm... Well, if you change your mind, I'm going to be in my office..."

"So now you're not even going to the surface! HA! Are you really that stupid!?" _It's always nice to see someone's plan to do something potentially evil go so absolutely terribly..._

"Hey, bud, I'm sorry, but Mrs. Zay is probably one of the nicest old ladies that are also secretaries I've ever met, and I would appreciate it if you would be slightly kinder to her... sir..." _I don't get his obsession with calling Flowey 'sir'._

"I don't trust you either, JUM!" _The 'king' probably has cameras watching this over-dramatic mess right now..._

"W-WELL! I... S-Sorry for yelling, bud, just... Well, uh... Let's get down to your next class... Right, Frisk?" _The old lady muttered something angrily under her breath as she entered a room..._

"Uh... Yes, of course... Mr. Tru..."

"Great! Well, bud, your class is in room 104, with Mr. Hortis as your teacher! I think!" _Incredibly helpful, as always..._ "Anyways, follow me, bud!" Mr. Tru started walking away, towards a door close to where you were currently standing. You followed.

...

At your school, if you were late, then you had to check in at the front office... They must've done things different here _, obviously..._

...

...

"Mr. Tru?"

"Yeah?"

"Does everyone else know that the monsters... exist?"

"Oh! Uh... Well... Hmm... They probably haven't shown anyone the meeting today... And considering the length of it, they actually probably won't show it at all... But everyone got an email from the King discussing the monsters existence, and the course of action to take when near them... So... Everyone should know monsters exist..." Mr. Tru scratched his neck. "Yeah... Yeah, they probably will... Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." ... He looked down at you, and smiled. "And, if they don't, then, just explain it to them! I'm sure you've had to do it a lot already, being the monster's ambassador."

...

"... Yeah, you'll be fine, Frisk. Don't worry about it." Mr. Tru smiled again. ... You nodded your head. "Great! Well, bud, here we are!" Mr. Tru and you were standing outside of a metal door, with the number '104' in large, bold print on the door _, also in consolas._

...

Mr. Tru knocked on the door, and took a step back, making you the only person visible if anyone were to open the door.

...

 _Flowey, like always, was facing towards you, and not towards the open door..._ Oh. It had opened... You hadn't even noticed...

There was a kid about your age standing on the other side. It was a boy, wearing a bright pink shirt, with the letters 'N.C.R.F.' printed largely on the front... He was also wearing dark blue jeans, a pair of black sunglasses, and he had bright yellow hair. _... None of this mattered at all, of course, but, hey, it's good to observe... I guess..._

...

He was slightly taller than you, though, so you couldn't see passed him into the room... You heard an adult talking near the fron of the room, though...

...

...

...

...

"Uh... Hello..."

"Hello!" The boy gave an extremely large smile, and closed his eyes. "What are you here for?"

...

"Uh... Well... I'm a student of... Mr. Hortis... And I'm here for class... ... ... Oh, also, my name is Frisk..."

"Nice to meet you Frisk! Well, you are actually six and a half minutes late to class, but that's okay, it's only your first tardy! It takes three to get detention! Oh, and the teachers name is Mr. Hardus, just to let you know!"

"No... I... actually have an excused absence..." You looked over at Mr. Tru, who was standing pretty far away from you, leaning against a wall.

...

...

"Oh! Sorry, bud." He walked over to you, and looked down at the boy. "Hello Jike!"

"Hello Mr. Tru. I didn't expect to see you here on this wonderful day!"

"Oh! Hello Mr. Tru!" ... You hadn't noticed _, again,_ but there was a tall man now standing behind Jike.

"Hello Mr. Hortis, sir! How are you today!"

"I am doing great, thank you very much... How about you, Mr. Tru?"

"Oh... Well, actually, I'm not doing particularly amazing today..."

"Ah... Well, that stinks! So Mr. Tru, why are you here today?" Jike moved away from the door, and back towards his seat...

"Um... Well, actually, I'm here to drop off a student to your class today..."

"Hmm... Why? Did they skip school or something?"

"No. They were at a meeting."

...

...

"A meeting?"

"Yes. A meeting. With the King and his advisors..." _..._

"What?"

"Yeah, well, they are quite an important kid." Mr. Tru silently laughed...

"Who?"

"Oh, well, Frisk Dreemurr of course!"

...

"OH! The monster's ambassador? Really? It's a kid?"

"Yesiree, and they're standing right next to me here, sir!"

...

"OH! Hello, little one, I didn't see you there..." ... _It would be pretty hard for him to miss you, considering you were standing directly next to the person he was talking to._ ...

"Hi Mr. Hardus..."

"Oh, hello Frisk..."

...

"So. You're the ambassador for the monsters?"

"...Yes..."

"Ah! Don't be so shy! Come on in!" ... You hope he excuses your lateness... _If he doesn't, he's an idiot._ "And thank you for bringing the child in today, Mr. Tru."

"No problemo, bud."

"Yes..."

...

...

...

...

You walked into the classroom, still holding Asriel so that he was facing you. Mr. Hardus shut the door on Mr. Tru, and started laughing.

...

The room you were standing in was a moderate size. There were about 15 children in total inside the room, sitting at 5 seperate tables in groups of threes. The walls were covered in drawings and posters, and everyone was looking towards you.

"Okay everyone, say hello to our new student, Frisk."

...

Everyone started clapping, and looked over at you... Everyone was smiling, and everyone was being very noisy...

"HEY! Don't forget about little ol' me!" ... You turned Asriel to face everyone.

...

And the room went silent... _Like usual..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WELL? No applause?"

...

...

All of the kids in room looked up at you, amazed... And then they all started clapping again...

"Now that's more like it!" Flowey _'bowed'_...

"Well... Uh... Urgh... Let's... Say hello to... Frisk? How... What? There's a... It's a... It's a talking flower!"

"What? Have you never seen a talking flower before, idiot?"

"Uh... W-Well... I... Uh... What's your name, little one?"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!"

"W-Well I'm very sorry..."

"And my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower." _All of the children in the room started talking again... quietly..._

"Well... Uh... Flowey... And... Frisk... Choice a... Uh... Pick..."

...

The teacher scratched his head.

"Pick anywhere to sit..."

 _And just like that, everyone started yelling at you to pick their table..._

...

...

...

"Frisk! Let's sit at the table back there with the weird bald kid, and the short one with green hair."

...

"Uh... Well... Okay..."

...

...

You walked Flowey towards that table through the middle of the deafening classroom, and sat down at the only available desk at the table. Everyone at your table started talking to Asriel, while everyone at all of the other tables groaned sadly...

"SHUT UP!" Flowey looked at all of the other kids at your table. They were all holding pencils, and all had pieces of paper with math problems sitting in front of them. ... The room got quieter, although there were still some people still talking... "SHUT. UP. NOW!"

...

 _The teacher was leaning over his desk... He looked like he was about to die... But that's a pretty common occurrence, when all of your friends are literal monsters..._

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

"SO WHERE ARE WE GOING?" the person papyrus was yelling at looked back at us.

"Just hold on! We're almost there..."

"now, i'm not usually one to complain, but we've been walking for over 15 minutes now, and it seems quite unnecessary."

"Just. Hold. On." everyone was starting to look slightly annoyed... especially undyne, who looked like she was about ready to kill the person leading us.

"Yeah, where are we going anyways?"

"Now Undyne, there's no need to be rude. I'm sure the person leading us is perfectly capable of walking down a few set of corridors." asgore nodded his head, and looked backwards towards tori. "Right, Toriel?"

...

this was hard to watch. whenever frisk is gone, asgore is constantly trying to get toriel to say... anything... this was especially annoying last night, when asgore tried to talk to toriel about dead children, or something. i wasn't really focused on the specifics.

"..." ... like usual, tori didn't even attempt to answer. she just kept walking, and pretended like she didn't even here the comment. ah well. not my problem.

...

...

...

she nodded her head, but made no attempt to say anything to asgore... or me.

...

...

alphys told something to undyne i couldn't quite here, which caused them both to start chuckling. undyne told the same thing to papyrus, which also caused him to laugh. ... hmm... i've been severely lacking on my pun game as of late... which is definitely something i need to improve upon, especially considering the huge amount of awfulness frisk is probably going to have to face soon, including but not limited to meetings with some of the most important people on earth, public speeches, dealing with that flower, going to school, probably being betrayed some, having to deal with the 'king' and his awful group of morons, and... oh yeah, that whole thing about killing everyone they seem to have forgotten about. that's... not going to be fun...

...

"Okay, we're here. Please enter this room." the person leading everyone opened a door on the side of the hallway, and pointed inside. everyone entered. "Okay, so, stay here for a second while I go get the King to talk to you about yourselves..."

"SEEMS GREAT!" the person who was leading us closed the door.

...

there were a couple of seats lined up against one wall of the room, so i decided to sit down and just wait.

...

...

"SO SANS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THE KING ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"hmm... well, i could tell him a little bit about my awesome puns."

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL HIM ABOUT?"

"i'll probably just piggyback onto everything you say, since we have pretty similar lifestyle choices."

"WHAT? NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PIGGYBACK ONTO MY AMAZING RESPONSES, YOU'RE... ... YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO... ... ... YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO COME UP WITH YOUR OWN... RESPONSES... HMM... IS ANYONE ELSE FEELING STRANGELY TIRED, CURRENTLY?"

...

"well... now that you mention it... yeah, i'm feeling slightly... not... great..." ... hmm... i... i'm not sure what it was, but i was feeling incredibly tired suddenly...

"W-Wait... This... I-I don't th-think... Th-This smells r-really similar to-"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, thank you to IMMoody for recommending DoubleTale.


	52. Casual Conversation

_Casual Conversation_

* * *

"So you're, like, an actual flower?" _... Everyone was talking about Flowey... Flowey this, Flowey that... All day, that's the only thing anyone talked about._

 _From Math, to World Studies, to Lunch, then to English... And then finally to Art... There was no break from the never-ending talk about 'Flowey the Flower'..._

 _..._

 _And you. You were getting quite a bit of attention too, considering the fact that you seemed to be pretty close to 'Flowey'..._

 _Oh... Just wait until they realize you're the monter's ambassador... You're going to be the talk of the school when that happens..._

 _Flowey and Frisk. The two most popular people going to... whatever this school's name is._

...

 _It's an interesting concept, really... How unproductive society can be when faced with a minor deviation from what is normal..._

 _..._

 _It's not like Flowey is funny, or generous, or a good public speaker, or... Well, frankly, he's not really good at anything except sitting there and getting all of the attention._

 _Almost all of it._

 _The fact that you received attention alone wouldn't be bad, but the extent of your 'popularity' was just asking you questions Flowey didn't answer, and then you saying 'no' to answering because it would upset a flower._

 _Literally nobody was interested in your personality, at all._

 _Ah well._

 _I guess that's what happens when you're so incredibly unassertive..._

...

 _Yes... I don't doubt that you can be at least a decent ambassador when it comes to decisions and small meetings, but when it comes to any sort of a large crowd, or a meeting with even a remotely large group of people, you are a complete failure._

...

 _..._

...

...

 _I try to be as nice as possible, but, at the rate you're currently going, you're not going to be a good ambassador. At all._

...

...

"No, I'm an apple... Idiot..." _Oh, yeah, Flowey... He was loving the attention... mostly. There were a few times where he seemed uncomfortable... like when everyone started calling him 'cute', and then started trying to pick him up... That was fun..._

 _But other than a few moments similar to that, Flowey was having the time of his miserable life..._

"You're amazing!" _All of your teachers seemed to also be quite inept. They were all scared of the flower, and every single one acted more immature than the students. It was hard to watch, especially considering the fact that the teachers should be... You know... teaching. Or, at least, guiding the class in there activities..._

 _Hmm._

"I know!" _All of the teachers seemed incredibly... 'perky'... And on a less 'strange' day, I expect them to act like a stereotypical, uninteristing, 'motivational' teacher. So that's not incredible._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ah well. You did miss a class at the beginning of the day... And I assume that class to be science... So hopefully they are actually decent at their job._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A couple more minutes of nonsensical noise passed, before the final bell rang, and you got to leave._

"Hey... Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can!" _Flowey smiled up at the kid talking to him._

"W-Wait... N-No, I... I was talking to-"

"Me? Yes, I know."

"Uh... I... Uh... Okay. Hello... Flower..."

"FLOWEY!" _Flowey looked up at the kid 'menacingly'._...

...

"Okay... Well, I... never mind." ... And then they walked away.

...

"So Frisk! We should really get going! I can't handle all of this ATTENTION."

 _What a moron..._

...

"FRISK!"

"O-Oh... Of course..."

"Sorry for yelling."

"Uh... No, it's-"

"Anyways, let's get going!"

...

You walked out of the Art room, into the hallway, passed all of the kids _attempting to talk to Flowey,_ and out of the front door of the school. You didn't recieve anything today... At all. Not a single piece of homework... Not an informational paper... Nothing. _You didn't do anything today either._

...

The streets were mildly busy, now. _You could see at least 5 people..._

...

Well... They weren't... crowded... But... They weren't empty like the rest of the time you've been there.

...

You should probably-

"Hey, bud!" _... It's Rick._

"Oh... Hello, Mr. Tru..."

"What do you want?" Flowey looked angry.

"O-Oh! Sorry! I just thought... Well, you'd been standing there for about a minute, and I was wondering if you needed help getting home, or anything. I'm always here to help!"

...

...

Now that he mentions it... You don't really remember the way home... _Well, I do._

 _"No thanks."_

"Oh. Uh... Okay then!" You felt slighty bad.

"But if you want to come, then you can."

"Well I do technically live there now..." _Rick looked up at the ceiling of the cave._ "But... Uh... My job doesn't end for another couple hours..." Mr. Tru scratched his neck. "Yeah... My work days are sort of dynamic... But today, my boss said I had to work 14-"

"NOBODY CARES!"

'A-Ah!" Mr. Tru jumped back... _For about the 50_ _th_ _time._ "I... Uh... Sorry, bud. I ramble sometimes..."

...

"Well, if you ever need help, just... ... Hey, do you have a phone?"

...

"Well... Yeah..."

"Great, well, I can give you my number if you want."

"Oh... Well... Uh. Sure. Thanks." _Flowey groaned._ "It will only take a moment."

You pulled your phone out of one of your pockets, and opened it to the contacts list.

"Woah! Bud, that phone looks to be... Wow. How did you get a phone so old? Does it even work?"

"... I... Think it does..."

"Uh... Well... Okay."

...

You put Mr. Tru's phone number into your... phone, and added it as a contact. You then called him to make sure it worked... And sure enough, it did.

"Great, bud! Well, again, be sure to call if you need anything... And, I'll be seeing you. Bye."

"Goodbye Mr. Tru."

"Bye, Jum..."

... You waved goodbye to Mr. Tru as you left, and walked back towards your house. _Wrong direction._

...

Oh. Right...

You think it's...

 _..._

Uh...

...

...

 _Let me do it._

...

Okay.

"So Frisk!" _You stated walking back towards your building._ "Did you enjoy school today?"

...

"Uh... It was... fine..."

"Well, I thought it was AWFUL!" _People were looking at you._

"W-What? But... Why?"

"WELL! It was okay for school, I GUESS, but it's still school!"

...

...

"Hmm... Well, actually, now that I look back on it... It wasn't that bad..."

...

"Yeah, actually, it was amazing to have all of the weak children bow down before the all mighty Flowey!" ... Flowey started laughing.

...

...

...

 _"You're so stupid."_

"WHAT? AM NOT!"

 _"Whatever."_

"NO! Don't 'whatever' me!" _A significant amount of people were looking at you now. Some looked pretty frightened, while some others just looked quite confused. Typical._

...

...

...

 _After a few minutes of waking, you arrived at your 'house'._

"Oh! We're here!"

...

"... Yep..."

...

You walked over and opened the front door of the building, and entered the elevator that was immediately surrounding you. You pressed the button to go to your floor, and the elevator started to rise.

...

...

...

Papyrus was standing in the middle of your room, staring at the door.

"OH! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!

"Hello Papyrus..."

"HELLO FRISK! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE, I'VE BEEN WAITNG HERE FOR AT LEAST 4 HOURS! ... WELL, 4 HOURS, 24 MINUTES, AND 47 1/2 SECONDS, TO BE EXACT!"

...

"Uh... Sorry for asking... But... Why?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?"

...

...

...

 _"When did you get home from that meeting thing you went to?"_

"OH, THAT! WELL, I GOT HOME 4 HOURS, 25 MINUTES, AND 21 SECONDS AGO! I WOULD'VE BEEN WAITING THE ENTIRE DURATION OF THE TIME, BUT THE ELEVATOR GOT STUCK!"

...

"And... you fixed it... in less than a minute?"

...

Papyrus looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

...

...

"NEVER MIND THE DETAILS!" _Of course..._ "WHAT MATTERS, IS OUR NEED TO BECOME BETTER FRIENDS!"

...

"Um... I thought we were already pretty good friends... Papyrus..."

"NO, NO, NO!" Papyrus shook his head _violently._ "IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, WE'VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, AND I DON'T THINK I'VE HAD ANY ALONE TIME WITH YOU! SO THAT'S WHAT THIS IS! BONDING TIME!"

...

 _"I have multiple questions. First of all, why now? It didn't really seem like you were talking to me at all since we've met."_

"OH..." Papyrus looked disappointed with himself. "SEE, I'VE BEEN A TERRIBLE FRIEND... AND I CAN'T STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER! I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE MY GRASPS THAT EASILY, HUMAN!"

...

It was _clearly_ meant to be a joke... So you faked some laughter to make him happy.

"HA HA! SEE, HUMAN? YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKS, AND MY STUNNING MENTAL CAPABILITIES!"

"PAPYRUS!"

"OH! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE, FLOWEY!" _That was a lie._ "HELLO!"

"What are you doing?"

"UH... MAKING NEW FRIENDS, OF COURSE!" Papyrus laughed. "NYEH, HEH, HEH! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY!"

"But this is a disaster!"

"OH NO!"

"Oh, but it is! You are a failure!"

"BUT IT WAS GOING SO WELL..." ... You looked over at the computer screen. The time was displayed in the corner of the screen. You had been in your room for about 2 minutes.

"You might as well leave." _Less than 2 minutes._

...

...

"HMM... WELL, I SEE MY FAILURE NOW, FLOWEY, AND I HOPE TO RESTART THE RELATIONSHIP WITH FRISK ON A HIGHER NOTE!" _This would be hard just to watch... But you're actually a part of it._

"NO! You failed! No more chances!"

...

"NO! I DON'T ACCEPT IT! FRISK?"

...

"Yes, Papyrus."

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" _Flowey seemed annoyed, but didn't say anything... yet... He clearly didn't want Papyrus to be around, for whatever reason._

"It was... good. How about yours?"

"OH, YOU KNOW... IT WAS FINE..."

...

...

"SO... WHAT DID YOU DO AT SCHOOL TODAY, FRISK?"

"Oh... Well, everyone was so amazed to see... Flowey, that we really didn't do... anything..."

"OH... WELL, I..."

...

"HMM... I REMEMBER WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY, AND THEN... ...WELL... I DON'T REMEMBER EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED, SOMEHOW I ENDED UP IN A SMALL ROOM WITH THE MAYOR, AND HE WAS TALKING ABOUT-"

"PAPYRUS!"

"YES, FLOWEY?"

"Nobody cares."

"OH, WAS I RAMBLING? NYEH... SORRY. ANYWAYS, LET'S START!"

...

...

...

...

"Uh... Start... what?"

"OH, YES, WELL... HMM... SO! WHAT DID YOU DO AT SCHOOL TODAY?"

 _"You already asked that question." Flowey looked annoyed._

"YES... BUT..."

...

"HMM... QUITE! WELL, WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT? FRISK? ANY IDEAS?"

"Well... We could..." ... "Talk..."

"OH YES! OF COURSE! WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA! LET'S TALK!" _If he was any other person, this would have sounded extremely sarcastic. But it sounded strangely genuine coming out of Papyrus' mouth._

...

"HMM... HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT ABOUT OUR... PERSONAL LIVES! YES, OF COURSE! THAT WILL DEFINITELY HELP US TO MAYBE BECOME BETTER FRIENDS PROBABLY!" Papyrus _triumphantly_ closed his eyes, and nodded. "WELL! FRISK! LET US BEGIN!"

...

...

"SO! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY PERSONAL TO TELL YOU GUYS!""

 _"I really don't think this is necessary."_

"NONSENSE!"

 _"It's not necessary."_

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" _..._ "NYEH! SO! WHEN I WAS A KID..." Papyrus looked away.

...

"I WANTED TO BE A WIZARD!"

...

...

You couldn't help but laugh.

"I KNOW, IT'S EMBARRASSING! BUT WE ALL HAVE TO FACE OUR PAST, AND FRANKLY, I WAS QUITE RIDICULOUS. NYEH HEH HEH!"

...

"ANYWAYS, WHAT ARE SOME DEEP SECRETS OF YOURS, FRISK?"

...

"Well... I mean, can't you use magic?"

"WHAT?" Papyrus scratched his head. "WELL... TECHNICALLY, YES, BUT... THAT IS COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THE QUESTION I JUST ASKED YOU!"

"No, you idiot, monsters ARE basically just better versions of wizards! We don't have to wear stupid pointy hats, and we're also magical at the same time."

...

"HMM... WELL... FRISK, DO YOU KNOW WHERE I COULD FIND A POINTY HAT?"

...

...

...

You laughed again. _It was surprising just how moronic Papyrus actually was..._ No. It's not... That... It's just... That... Well... He's been sheltered his entire life, so he doesn't really know... everything... _Yeah... Well... I'll be sure to keep that in mind the next time he makes food that's actually inedible._

"You're so stupid, Papyrus..." _Flowey was acting surprisingly calm around Papyrus... He was barely even reaching the highest possible decibel level his voice could reach._

"WHAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I... WELL... HMM. I'M NOT STUPID, THAT'S FOR SURE! YOU'RE CLEARLY JUST UNDER A LOT OF STRESS, FLOWEY, AND I MUST SAY THAT YOU NEED TO GET SOME REST! YOU TOO FRISK, YOU LOOK EXTRAORDINARILY TIRED!"

...

"Well... I was sleeping... Less than 7 hours ago..."

"HMM... WELL, MAYBE I'M TIRED."

"And what does THAT have to do with anything?" _Flowey closed his eyes._

"WELL!"

...

...

...

...

"THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION, FLOWEY!"

...

...

...

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO WATCH A TV SHOW?" _Now, I remember Papyrus being socially awkward, and very... very strange... But he seems dumber than usual. Either he's doing it because he got drugged, and is under the influence of some kind of low-functioning medicine, or he feels bad for you, and is pretending, to make you feel better. I'm guessing it's a little bit of both._

 _._..

You... don't think it's either of those things... But... ... ... No... You're pretty sure Papyrus is probably just stressed... Considering the circumstances... _... Okay... Sure... Papyrus... Is... Stressed..._

 _..._

 _Yeah, that makes no sense. I'm sticking with my idea, since I'm not wrong._ ... Okay...

"WELL... ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE WOULD WATCH... ANYTHING..." Papyrus looked around the room. "AND I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE... THE... MOVIE WITH ME..."

"NOBODY WANTS TO WATCH ANYTHING, PAPYRUS!" _There goes Flowey._

"OH! YES, OF COURSE! WELL! I KNEW THAT!" _..._ "SO! FRISK! UH... WHAT ABOUT... WELL... I'M NOT SURE. HOW ABOUT A BOARD GAME?"

 _"Where are we going to get a board game?"_

"WELL! OBVIOUSLY, I BROUGHT SOME!"

...

...

...

...

...

"I'M GOING TO GO GET THEM! BE RIGHT BACK!"

 _And like that, he was gone._

...

...

You walked Flowey over to the counter, and sat him down. He didn't object.

...

...

...

...

...

 _It's been 5 minutes, and Papyrus still isn't back..._

...

You sat down on your couch bed, to wait.

...

...

You heard the elevator moving downwards, before seeing a few familiar people standing in the elevator.

 _... A few familiar people? What kind of wording was that? It was Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne. 3 people. You could probably have specified their names..._ ... Oh...

Yeah...

Well... ... ..

Sorry.

"HELLO AGAIN, FRIENDS! I HAVE RETURNED WITH A FEW OTHER FRIENDS, TO MAKE THIS PARTY COMPLETELY... GREAT!" _So now it's a party... Good to know..._

Undyne nodded her head.

"Yeah! Get excited!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..."

...

...

...

"What are you doing, Papyrus?"

"I'M SIMPLY... WELL... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

 _Flowey shook his head._ "Whatever it is, I hate it. Make them go away."

"WHAT? BUT THEN IT WOULDN'T REALLY BE A PARTY, WOULD IT?"

"Who EVER said it was a party?"

"M-M-Maybe the f-flower's right, Undyne... L-Let's go..."

"NGAH! I'm not going to be forced to leave by a simple flower!" _This was incredibly painful to watch... Mentally, and physically._

"OH NO! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" _And I don't even have a body._ "LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS... URGH... OVER OUR GAME!"

...

...

...

"... _I couldn't help but notice the lack of any kind of game board."_

"I STILL want them to leave, Papyrus! Do what I say!"

"I... UH... LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS OVER THE GAME!"

 _"Still don't see a game anywhere."_

 _Papyrus shook his head triumphantly, and chuckled._ "NYEH... HEH... HEH... WELL, FRISK, STAY CAUTIOUS, BECAUSE THESE NEXT FEW GAMES WILL BE QUITE... ... ... ... ... UH... WELL, THEY'LL DEFINITELY BE SOMETHING!"

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Right... Well... Let's get started, if you're so confident about your games."_

"OH, HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH! WELL, YOU SEE, FRISK, I CAN'T JUST START THE GAMES WITHOUT ANY SORT OF-"

"JUST START THE GAMES PAPYRUS!" _I see Flowey is back to talking in his normal tone._ ... He does seem pretty loud...

"WELL! LET'S GET STARTED! OKAY, SO, THE FIRST GAME, IS... OKAY, WELL, ACTUALLY, EVERY NEEDS TO GET IN POSITIONS FIRST! OKAY, FRISK, PLEASE PLACE FLOWEY... ON... ... ... HMM... WELL, ACTUALLY, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THE GAME'S REALLY ONLY MEANT FOR... ONE PLAYER... BUT I'M SURE WE CAN MAKE IT WORK!"

"Okay, Papyrus, we need to talk." _Undyne grabbed Papyrus by his... hankerchief... thing... And started whispering something into his 'ear'._

"YES... WELL... HMM... YES, I SEE... YES, I WILL STOP TALKING OUT LOUD." _Definitely stupider than usual... I'm telling you, they were poisoned..._ You... still... really don't believe that that's the truth. It's just stress...

...

...

Undyne let Papyrus go, and he turned to you, still smiling... _I think he's like Sans. I'm not 100% sure, but I don't think he can stop smiling. It must just be a skeleton thing._

"OKAY, SO, HUMAN, UNDYNE HAS ADDRESSED SOME ISSUES RELATING TO YOUR NAME, AND FROM NOW ON, I AM GOING TO CALL YOU FHRARAISK, IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU."

 _"It's definitely not okay with me."_

"No, Papyrus. That's not..." Undyne shook her head and sighed. _It was more of a grunt than a sigh._

... Okay...

Fair point.

"WHAT? THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY-"

"PAPYRUS! Focus on the game!" _Flowey was clearly disgruntled._

"YESIREE, FLOWEY! OKAY, SO, LET'S GET STARTED! ... ... ... HOW ABOUT FIHARA?"

 _"No. If you're so insistent on insulting us, then please, at least try to come up with an okay name."_

"OH! YES! OF COURSE! WELL! SORRY! SO, ANYWAYS, DO YOU KNOW ANYWHERE WE COULD PLAY THIS GAME? WE NEED A TABLE TO LAY EVERTHING OUT."

 _"You still don't have a board... or... anything to lay out."_

"NO, WE DON'T NEED A BOARD FOR THIS TYPE OF GAME! IT WILL BE... A VERY FUN GAME!"

 _"... Why do we need a table, then?"_

"WELL, THE GAME MAY NOT HAVE ANY PIECES, BUT WE DEFINITELY DO NEED A TABLE TO SET EVERYTHING DOWN!"

"Yeah, just calm down, brat! It's gonna be awesome!" _Undyne shook her head vigorously ... Is this some kind of riddle, or something?_ You're not sure... But you have no idea was Papyrus has planned...

"OKAY! WELL! LET'S GO UP TO ASGORE AND TORIEL'S ROOM! THEY'RE NOT HOME, AND IT'S QUITE A BIT LARGER THAN THIS ROOM!"

 _"What? They're sharing rooms?"_

"UH... YES. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LACK OF SPACE? YOU'RE SHARING A ROOM WITH FLOWEY, I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH SANS, UNDYNE'S SHARING A ROOM WITH ALPHYS, AND TORIEL AND ASGORE ARE SHARING A ROOM." _What?_ "OH, AND MR. TRU HAS THE BOTTOM ROOM TO HIMSELF. IT'S A LOT SMALLER THAN OURS, THOUGH... SO IT'S FAIR."

 _"But Asgore and Toriel are definitely not sharing rooms."_

"HMM... THEY ARE... BUT... WELL, ASGORE SLEPT ON THE FLOOR LAST NIGHT... BUT... ANYWAYS, WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN THESE SMALL APARTMENTS MUCH LONGER, SO IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL."

"W-What? Where did you h-hear that?" Alphys seemed really surprised.

"WELL, I... HMM... I'M NOT QUITE SURE... BUT I THINK I HEARD IT FROM THE MAYOR."

"W-When?"

"HMM... I HAVE NO IDEA."

"B-But how would you... I... I don't think you've e-ever b-been alone w-with the mayor... H-Have you?"

"WELL... AGAIN, I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHEN I HEARD IT..." _Flowey looked really agitated._

"NGAH! Does it matter? Let's just get to the game!"

"HMM... YEAH! LET'S DO IT! OKAY, SO... TABLE... THERE'S A TABLE... WELL, WE NEED... SIX... SEATS... TOO. MINIMUM." ... You did have a question you wanted to ask before the game started...

...

...

"Uh... Papyrus? Where is... Asgore? And Sans and Toriel." _One too many 'and's in your sentence._

"OH! YES, OF COURSE! YOU DON'T KNOW! WELL, THEY'RE DOING AN INTERVIEW."

"An interview?" What?

"YES! WELL, THEY ALREADY DID OURS. THAT'S WHY WE'RE HOME. IT TOOK QUITE A BIT OF TIME... HMM... THEY ASKED US ALL ABOUT WHAT WE THOUGHT ABOUT CERTAIN TOPICS AND SUCH... IT WAS PRETTY EASY."

"What... kind of issues?"

"OH, THE USUAL." Papyrus shrugged. "SCHOOLS, TAXES, PRISONS, LAWS, MY PERSONALITY, CHILD ABUSE, THE DEATH PENALTY. YOU KNOW."

"What!?"

"HEY!" They had Papyrus discuss child abuse? "WHY DIDN'T I GET TO DO AN INTERVIEW!?"

"OH! OF COURSE! THEY MUST'VE MISSED YOU, FLOWEY!"

"I want an interview NOW!" _I really don't want to hear Flowey's opinion on the death penalty..._

"WELL... HMM... YES! YOU DESERVE AN INTERVIEW FLOWEY! LET'S GET YOU OVER THERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Faster than that! I want to have already been there! We're too late already!" ... That... doesn't make much sense... _Just apply that to everything he says, and then you have a pretty good idea of what I think of him as a... flower._

"OKAY! WELL! LET'S GO!"

"Frisk! Carry me!"

"NONSENSE! I CAN CARRY YOU, FLOWEY! FRISK NEEDS SOME TIME TO RELAX, AFTER THEIR FIRST BIG DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Well I JUST went to school, and I'm fine!"

"HMM... WE BETTER GET YOU OVER TO THAT INTERVIEW PLACE, FLOWEY!"

"FINE."

 _And just like that, Papyrus picked Flowey up, walked into the elevator, waved goodbye, and left._

...

...

...

"So." _Undyne leaned against a wall. Well, she was already leaning against a wall, but she decided that she wanted to lean against a wall closer to you... Apparently._ "What do you want?"

...

...

...

"Uh... Nothing."

"Great. Well, then, I think I'll be leaving."

"Uh... Well... Feel free to stay..."

"And why would I stay?"

"Well... we could talk?"

"Uh. Yeah. Well, I could talk to literally anyone, why would I want to talk to you?"

 _"Why are you so stubborn?"_

"There we go! You're real personality!"

 _"Again, different personality, not real personality. I know fish have short memories, but please try to keep up next time."_ ...

"And why should I believe you?"

 _"Oh. Well, we already went over this, so... Uh... Shut up? I mean, really, stop wasting our time. If you don't believe me, then, fine. I don't care."_

"Well it sure sounds like you do."

 _"Oh, you're completely right. I do care."_

...

...

"Ha ha. Whatever." _Undyne was acting surprisingly calm at the moment._

 _"Okay, bye."_

...

...

...

"No! You can't just say bye! That's not how it works!"

 _"Okay, well, my name is Chara Dreemurr. If you tell anyone that, then I'll kill you, and I am a ghost. I am currently inhabiting the body of Frisk Dreemurr, although the majority of the time, Frisk is in control. Those are the facts. Sorry if you don't believe them."_

...

 _Alphys spoke up._

"I-I believe it... A-Although I do find it quite... t-terrifying."

"What? It's nonsense!" _I still can't believe how pointless this conversation is... We better gain something from this._

"Uh... W-Well I talked to S-Sans about it, a-and I think-"

"NGAH! And since when did you ever believe Sans?"

"W-Well... U-Uh... I... have..." _Alphys turned away._ "My r-reasons to believe something l-like this would be possible..." _... ... ..._

...

"Ugh... I don't believe it! You honestly think that people can be haunted by ghosts?"

"W-Well... I... D-During my i-interview, I a-asked for a... u-uh... I a-asked for the p-possibility of a l-lab... And they s-said that it should be n-no problem for me to g-get one since I'm such a h-high authority... O-Or... something... A-Anyways, I sh-should be getting a lab soon, and I should b-be able to p-prove whether or not Frisk i-is haunted or not if th-they can provide m-me with some b-basic materials... Uh... And if Frisk is h-haunted, then... W-Well... U-Uh..." _Alphys rubbed her head._ "There m-might be a p-possibility of... ... .. ... I-I... W-Well... N-Never mind. Point is, i-if Frisk is haunted, I sh-should be able to p-prove it quite easily..."

"Hmm... Well, let's assume that 'Frisk' is haunted. Then what?"

...

...

"U-Uh... W-Well... Then they wouldn't be lying..."

"Yeah, duh, but, like, wouldn't that kind of be big news?"

"W-Well w-we're definitely not letting it go public! And you're... kind of the only f-friend of F-Frisk that still d-doesn't believe them... Well... There's Asgore... But he doesn't even know about Chara haunting Frisk a-at all, so..."

"Never mind... Well... Frisk. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now, and say that you're haunted." _Still pretty sure the government has cameras set up in this room, and is spying on us right now._

 _"What an honor."_

"Ha ha..."

...

...

...

...

 _"Okay, so, since nobody has brought this up yet, I'm just going to state that you believe that I was haunted 100% literally days ago."_

 _..._

...

"Well, I never believed you were haunted 100%... And even if you are, then-"

"hey, i'm here. what did i miss?"

 _"Literally nothing important."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I'm not particularly happy with how this chapter turned out, but it was already about 10 days late... So... Uh... I'm sorry...

...

And... Well. I hope you like casual character building, and talking! I tried to make everyone seem closer as friends by the end of this chapter, but it almost seems like the opposite...

Well, hey, there's always next chapter! (Which I promise will not be as late.)


	53. Mediocrity

_Mediocrity_

* * *

You opened your eyes, sat up, and looked around the room you were currently sleeping in.

It was pitch dark... It seems like the rooms had automatic lights, that corresponded with the light on the surface... _... ... Anyways,_ everyone else seemed to still be asleep, and you were still extremely tired... Last night was quite... ... well... crazy...

Flowey was back from the surface now, sitting across the room on a metal counter. You hadn't been awake enough to look at the furniture in detail last night at... whatever time you arrived here... But it seems that everything inside the room was either metal, or a cloth substance, used on the beds, couches, and chairs. _... ... That's inaccurate, but okay._

... How inaccurate?

 _Well, the television is obviously not made of metal or cloth, and the lights seem to be made out of long strands of tungsten wire, with thick glass surrounding them... Hmm... Well... No, that's what it is... For some reason. It seems like in such a high tech facility, they could probably afford to use actually efficient light technology that's not over 300 years old... Anyways, you're right, metal is commonly used in this room... More specifically it seems like the metal mainly used is stainless steel, with a thin layer of white paint covering it, allowing the metal to shine through, while making it look slightly more appealing... Also, I almost forgot to mention that the floor of the room is covered with a very stiff carpet, that seems to be made out of polypropylene..._

 _I never got behind the idea of polypropylene carpets. They're stiff like regular hardwood, but they can also stain, and if someone tears out a strand, then it's extremely noticeable, and it really ruins the composure of the whole room... I mean, it sort of makes sense when people place them underneath tables, so that they don't scratch the floor... ... ... Well, it doesn't really make sense... But, anyways, if you're going to get a carpet, then I would recommend something more comfortable, like a nylon one..._

 _Overall, the room looks okay._

...

Uh... Well... ... ... ... ... ... _..._ ... That was amazing.

 _Yeah. I know... Anyways, you should really be getting to bed, you have to wake up in... about 40 minutes, give or take._ Oh. ... ... Shoot.

You laid back down on the couch, and went to bed.

...

...

"Psst... Hey. Time to wake up, sleepy head." ... You opened your eyes, still incredibly tired, and looked at the hard to make out shadow of the person waking you up. It was Mr. Tru _, as cheery as always._

"Oh... Hello..." You closed your eyes again...

"N-No. Sorry... I know you're tired, but... uh... ya' need to get up, bud"

"Oh. Right... Well..."

...

You pulled the blanket off of yourself, and sat up slowly.

"Great job. I know you must be tired... But you need to get ready." Mr. Tru smiled. "Just... Follow me."

He starting walking over to the elevator built into the side of the room. You... just managed to get up, and follow him. He motioned for you to step inside the elevator... Which you... did. He pressed the button for your room, and started getting something out of his jacket pocket while the door closed.

The elevator started moving down.

...

"Okay, here we go." He finally managed to pull out a clear plastic bag, with what appeared to be neatly folded black clothing inside. "So. You need to put this on for the meeting." The elevator opened on your floor.

"... Okay..." You took the bag from Mr. Tru, and stumbled into your room.

"I'll just... uh... close the door so you can... get dressed." The elevator door closed almost immediately.

You unpackaged the clothing from its bag. It was a silk suit, along with formal dress pants, brown dress shoes, and a white undershirt. _... ... ... Well... Cashmere suit. But close enough._

...

Well... It looked nice...

...

...

But it seems kind of weird to wear it...

...

Since... Well...

...

You usually weren't a fan of suits. Ah well...

You carelessly took out your phone from one of your pockets, (leaving that one empty,) took off the clothes you had been wearing for the past... week, threw them onto the floor, and put on the formal dress attire. It took about 10 minutes in total, since you were so tired, and...

...

it fit perfectly...

How did they know your clothing size? ... ... ... ... ... _Oh. Yeah. Cameras._

...

You didn't have a mirror, but you assumed the clothes looked decent on you, considering their obviously high price, and... well... the fact that they fit you perfectly... Your name was even printed on the left part of the suit, in a bold, white font.

...

After another minute _of doing nothing,_ you heard a knock on the... elevator.

"Done in there?"

"Uh... I think so, yes."

"Great!" The elevator door opened, revealing Mr. Tru, now wearing a... ... ... _dark green suit, with dark green khaki pants... ..._... It looked... ... okay on him... _... ... I have to disagree._

"Hey, bud! You look great!"

...

"Oh... Well... Thanks. ... You too."

"Ha, ha." Mr. Tru shook his head, and looked down at his suit. "Yeah, it's ugly. I know."

"... Well... I think it looks nice."

"Hey, bud, you really shouldn't be lying while in office. I think that's against the law... or something to that effect." _Pretty sure it's not, if 'modern' politics are anything like politics when I was growing up..._

"Ha..." You laughed _awkwardly_ , and put one of your hands behind your head. "Well... I think it looks good... but if you don't like how it looks... then why are you... wearing it?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, since I'm not paid well enough to afford... suits, the government provided me with one for my job."

...

"But... weren't you wearing a different one when I first met you? And earlier, you weren't even wearing a suit... So why do you need to wear... one... now...? If you don't mind me asking..." You really shouldn't be asking this many questions...

"Oh... Yeah, well, actually, I'm not usually required to wear a suit, since I'm technically sort of an.. undercover... security guard..." ... _An undercover... security_ guard... "But... Uh... Everyone already knows who I am, so there's not really a good excuse... Hmm... Well, anyways, the reason I'm wearing one now is because I was assigned to work security for the meeting this morning, and they didn't want 'my ugly, normal clothing ruining the composure of the room'... So... Uh... They made me wear this one."

 _"Okay, but why are you wearing one so incredibly ugly, when you have other suits available?"_

"O-Oh, yeah." Mr. Tru scratched his neck. "Well, you may have noticed that the king takes a liking to the color green... So I'm hoping to get on his good side with this green suit!"

...

"Well... Good luck with that."

"Thanks, bud!" Mr. Tru smiled again. "Well! We better get going!"

You walked onto the elevator next to Mr. Tru. He pressed the down button on the elevator, causing the elevator to... ... ... move down. _What a shocker._

As the elevator hit the bottom floor, you stepped out with Mr. Tru, and looked around. There were a few people walking around, all of them dressed in suits... You recognized a few of them from your meeting yesterday...

...

You think. You were still extremely tired...

... You followed Mr. Tru back into the center building, down a few empty hallways, and back towards the elevator down to the meeting room. You stepped inside, with Mr. Tru this time, and he pressed the button to go down...

...

...

The elevator door opened, revealing the room. The king was sitting at the end of the table, looking at a phone, and there were a few other people you recognize from yesterday sitting at the table. _The crazy scientist man was not here yet... surprisingly..._

... You walked inside the room, followed shortly by Mr. Tru.

... "Well, bud! Here we are!" _Mr. Tru was so loud, that everyone looked up at you... Except Jesse, of course..._... A woman sitting at the table eagerly gestured for you to walk over to her... For some... reason... Uh... You went over to them., while Mr. Tru started to walk over to the king...

...

You were now standing next to the lady, while she... stared at... you...

"Hello!" She was smiling... "How are you today?" The lady talking to you had long yellow hair, and a pair of bright pink earrings. She was wearing a long-sleeve polo shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. She looked... ... ... relatively nice... _... Except for how incredibly creepy she was being, yeah, she almost looked like a human._

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... I'm... Fine... ... ... Uh... Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Anoy! And you are Frisk, correct?" She leaned towards you... ... ... _... You avoided eye contact..._ ... ... Well... She's... being intrusive...

"Hello... How are... you doing, Mrs. Anoy?"

"Ha... Funny joke." ... ... ... ... ...

"What?"

"What you did with my name their, that was very clever, Frisk. But kinda mean, it sort of hurt my feelings. Don't do it again, please."

...

...

"Uh... Sorry..." But you just... You called her by her name... _..._

"No, no, no, no, it was fine! Ha ha! I'm great! But, seriously, some people do take offense to stuff like that, and even though you're really funny, please, don't do it again." _..._ ...

"I'm sorry."

"Yes... Well, anyways, you wanna take a seat?" She patted the seat next to her.

...

"Uh... Okay."

"Great!"

...

You sat down in the seat, and looked over at... Mr. Tru. He was trying to talk to the king about something, but he kept blowing him off, and... almost completely ignored him. ... ... ... _She was still staring at you._ ...

...

"So Frisk!" ... You turned to look towards her general direction. "I heard you were coming to the Saint Jesse School of Higher Learning, am I correct?"

...

You... You don't know...

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm joking!" ... ... ... "Anyways, have you made any friends at your school yet?"

...

...

...

"No."

"Oh! Well, that's fine, you have only been going to the school for a day, right? Ha ha ha! Well, I wish you the best of luck today, friend-isk."

 _... You faked some laughter, and looked back away from Mrs. Annoying._

...

...

...

Out of nowhere, someone violently put their hands on your shoulders.

"Welly, well, well! I see you've met our Monster Ambassador, Frisk!"

...

Mrs. Anoy didn't say anything... She looked like she was ready for you to say something...

"Uh... Well, I..."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know you wanted to be the ambassador, but, sadly, I couldn't get a child ambassador to be arranged, and, you know how it is."

"W-What? But you just said-"

"Now, now, now, I just introduced you to our new ambassador, Mrs. Anoy! While she may not be the most suave person, or even slightly likable, she is very loud, and extraordinarily dedicated to the government! So, sadly Frisk, you are fired. This is the last meeting you may attend, so, make it count! Oh, and, don't talk during the meeting. Please, and thank you."

...

...

...

 _"No." I looked up at Jesse sternly._

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mrs. Anoy laughed noisily, while King Jesse shook his head.

"My, my, my, how gullible you are, Frisk. I wouldn't do something that stupid. No, you are far too good of a figure-head to remove from the position. You are the perfect representation of monsters, and even though you are far too unqualified for the job, it's okay, because I have paired you up with someone even more underqualified for the job. Mrs. Anoy! Together, you will most likely ruin the image of monsters, and overall, completely ruin any chance the monsters had of becoming trustworthy, or integrated..."

...

...

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mrs. Anoy laughed again, _extremely annoyingly._

"I'm kidding! ... ... ... But, uh, you are being paired up with Mrs. Anoy from now on, Frisk. You are too young to handle the job by yourself, and I think a former security guard like Mrs. Anoy would be a perfect fit for the job, unless you can think of someone better."

...

"... Uh... No offense, Mrs. Anoy, but I have been talking with a current security guard named Mr. Tru, and I think... he would be... a... good fit for the job. He's pretty likable, and he seems-"

"Anyhow, the meeting's starting in 10. Hurry up, people!" ... He walked back over to his seat, near where Mr. Tru was standing... _... Eh, It's not a huge loss not getting to work with Mr. Tru... But on the other hand, it is a huge loss having to work with the embodiment of positivity, Mrs. Annoying... ... ... ... Sadly, that joke is about on par with the majority of Flowey's... 'puns'... So that's not a good sign of my current mental-state._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

A few more people entered the room in the remaining ten minutes, _including the extremely annoying evil-scientist-guy, who sat directly across from you,_ and King Jesse pronounced the start of the meeting. ... The table was almost entirely full... _but strangely, less full than yesterday._

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello! Hello! Hi! Hi to everyone that came! Unfortunately, not everyone came today because of their unforeseen deaths, but, I'm sure this meeting will be great, even considering that!" What? They died? They went from healthy enough to go to a government meeting, to... dead? How? _..._ "Well, well, well, let me begin by saying thank you to our only new member at this meeting today, Mrs. Anoy, for coming to join Frisk as the co-Monster Ambassador! While ambassadors usually don't need co-'s, I have decided that Frisk, as a child, was too young to have to worry about all of the very complicated details of being an ambassador, and an adult, even an inept one, was needed! Say hello, Mrs. Anoy!" _Is this a meeting, or some sort of reality television show..._

"Well, thank you King Jesse! I am honored to be here with my friend Frisk today, and for the rest of their life, and I hope to help Frisk a great deal with the whole Monster Ambassador thingy! No matter what it takes, that of which I don't know, I'm sure I can stand up to the evils of the... I mean, I hope I can stand up to the evils in my way, and I can get the job done well, efficiently, and very good... I'll do my best, anyways." ... ... ... You start to feel sick all of a sudden.

"Great speech, you intellectually challenged, indecisive, try-hard." ... _These phrases didn't seem to phase Mrs... 'Anoy' at all. I'm just going to call her Mrs. Anoy. The jokes are too obvious._ "Well, anyways, let's move onto your thoughts on the whole matter, Frisk and Mrs. Anoy, since this is what the meeting is about... So, the first question is from me, but if anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask. So, ambassadors, what are your ideas on how to integrate the two species without causing mass panic, a divide in the population, and complete and utter chaos? Any ideas?" Mrs. Anoy laughed, and shook her head.

"Well, it seems quite obvious. We just merge the species, and if people don't like it, than that's their problem!"

...

...

You spoke up.

"Well... I don't think there's a way to combine the species without some kind of backlash, but, we can't just force the entire race of monster kind to suffer miserable lives, alone, and separated from the... world. We need to integrate the races, and... There's no easy way to do it."

 _..._

 _"Just kidding. An actual solution would be to introduce un-accepting humans to the idea of monsters slowly, showing them pictured on television, in movies, online, etc... first. If we introduce monsters to the humans at a slow, and cautious rate, maybe they could actually accept monsters for the... things they are. Now, as... I said, there's no way to do it without some people being opposed to it, but, as long as you do it well, there shouldn't be a reason for the humans to be surprised, and their shouldn't be any mass-fights over the issue. Integration is necessary, and while there's no 100% way to stop fighting, the only people who will fight are going to be un-accepting racists, who are unable to accept change. Everyone else should see the change coming a mile away, and shouldn't be upset, or surprised in the slightest, when the integration happens."_

...

...

...

 _All further questions asked went pretty similar to that._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Not as late as last time!

Maybe I'll lose less followers this chapter, since the wait is a lot more reasonable, and the chapter is better than the last one, in my opinion...

Yeah, I've been trying to insert some comedy here and there throughout the story, (not good comedy, mind you,) but recently, I think I've been over-doing it...

...

Hmm... Yeah, probably.

(P.S: Trying to cut down on those ellipses, though, so there's that!)


	54. Deprecation

Deprecation

* * *

"Which is why, as you can see, letting monsters integrate into our society would be disastrous, and would cause chaos all over the world.

...

"What?" You were heavily confused as to what this person was talking about.

"It's so obvious! How can you not see this!" ... "If we allow monsters to integrate into our society, mass protests will occur! People will go insane! We can't allow the integration to occur, if we care about any of our current citizens!"

...

"... I... don't think that would happen."

"How do you not understand? It's so simple!"

...

...

...

"People. Would. Riot. This goes against the beliefs of millions of people, and, the revealing of them is bad enough as it is. Letting them merge into our society of the unprepared would go terribly, and would cause mass protests, riots, and possibly even death."

... You... Don't see how.

...

Mrs. Anoy coughed.

"Right! Well! Well, well, well! This has been fun, but that marks the end of our meeting. See all of you tomorrow. Good day." _That was abrupt._ ... The king pulled out his phone, and leaned back in his chair, causing the front two legs to lift off of the floor.

...

...

...

Everyone else started to leave. You weren't sure why the king wasn't, but... You weren't really sure why he did... a lot of things.

...

"So Frisk! Was that fun?" ... You looked up at Mrs. Anoy, who was staring at you with a rock-hard glare, and a large smile.

"... It... was a meeting."

"Ha ha ha. Funny... Well, I better get going. Sorry to leave you, but I have my own business to attend to... Ha ha." Mrs. Anoy immediately stood up, and started walking over to the elevator, when Mr. Tru started talking to you.

"So! That was exciting. You did a great job out there today, Frisk... Although you really need to think before you talk. The number of times you said something kinda... well, kinda silly, honestly, and then immediately took it back was astounding..." ... "But other than that, good job..."

...

...

"Thank you Mr. Tru."

"Ha... Don't mention it, bud." Mr. Tru chuckled. "Welp, I better get going soon. I have a security job to attend to." He waved bye, and then slowly started walking off, towards-

"So Frisk!" ... You turned back towards the table, where you saw the king sitting across from you, staring at you intently. You and Jesse were the only ones left at the table now... _Everyone else was significantly more busy than you, or the king._

...

...

"Yes?

"Well, Frisk, I just wanted to say that you did a great job discussing today... Yes, yes, yes, a very okay job indeed, but, you're not done for the day yet. Soon, you're going to have to give a really, really, really, really important speech about the monsters integration." What? "Now, I know what you're thinking: How can I make an entire speech in the next 5 minutes? Well... I don't know." The king shrugged. "If you had more time to prepare for this, somehow, then maybe you could make a decent speech, but, I guess you'll just have to settle for mediocrity..." The king nodded his head. "Yes, but, it doesn't really matter. It's only your first big speech to an extremely large amount of people, in an extremely crowded area.

...

"Well, anyhow, your due to give your speech in... 10 minutes, so I would hurry up, and leave."

You immediately got up, and started walking towards the elevator. You pressed the "up" button.

"Oh, and Frisk. If you have anything important you want to do before the speech, just in case, than please, do that now. Anything you want to talk about, look at... I don't know. Just offering some words of advice."

...

 _I hate him._

...

You... You should probably save... Considering the... circumstances. _Yeah, you really should._

 **The tension being built in anticipation for this elevator to arrive fills you with determination.**

...

The elevator doors opened.

"Oh, are you ready to leave? Did everything you wanted to do? Prepared for the future up ahead?" ... "Yes, yes, yes.. These must all be questions you're asking yourself right now, currently. Well! Make sure that you leave no stone un...turned, and you-"

 _"Can I leave now?'_ ...

"Ha... Ha ha ha. Yes. Of course you may leave... Frisk."

...

You walked into the elevator, and pressed the button to go back upstairs. The doors closed, and you started moving upwards.

... ... ...

You hadn't noticed it, but you were surprisingly hungry, even after the huge amount of food you ate last night... _Hmm... Well, you technically have lunch at school, but you haven't packed any lunch to eat, and you don't have any money to buy food, so, it seems like you're going to go hungry for a few more hours._

 _..._

The door opened, and you exited the elevator. You turned left, and started walking back towards the entrance of the building.

...

"Oh! Oh! You! Stop!"

...

You turned towards the source of the voice... It was coming... from... ... _that... insane guy._

"Ha! It's you! Well! I need to talk to you..." The... guy... was wearing a different black lab coat, a pair of sunglasses, white boots, and a black baseball cap.

"Uh... I'm sorry, but-"

"NO! I need to talk to you NOW!" The man violently stomped his foot, and muttered something under his breath.

"O-Oh... W-Well... Okay..."

"Not here. Follow me." The man turned around, and started walking down the hallway, back towards the way you came.

"B-But, I really need to be somewhere... I'm giving a speech, and-" The man turned around, and shook his head.

"Follow. Me."

...

 _"No?"_

"No!?"

 _"Yeah, no. You are, frankly, not worth my time. Sorry." You turned back around and started walking back down the hallway._

"You... can't... do that!" _You kept walking._ "I... I... No! You idiot! Where are you going!? You need to follow me, this is an emergency!" A-An emergency? _He's lying._ ... ... But... he... might not be. Then what...?

 _..._

 _Fine, follow the insane man if you want... I guess you could always reload if anything goes terribly wrong._

...

You turned back around, and walked back towards the man.

"Good! Great! Just... okay, follow me some more!" The man started walking back down the hallway, this time at an accelerated rate. You kept following him.

...

...

You kept following him down confusing, and twisting hallways for about a minute, before you arrived at your destination.

"Okay! ... So..." The man opened up a seemingly random door on the side of the hallway, and gestured for you to enter. ... You did what he said. The room you entered was extremely small, and almost completely empty, the only object inside being the ceiling light... The floor was a nice carpet, and the walls looked similar to those found inside of your apartment room. The exception was the wall directly across from the door, which seemed to be a black television screen. "Look, you're going to be giving a speech on why monsters should be allowed to integrate, or something... Anyways, I gotta go. You'll know when you're supposed to start."

 _"Wait, wait, wait... What? Why were you acting so weird! Why did you make up something about an emergency? Why are you the one telling me this?"_

"Oh. Well, ha ha, I knew I couldn't hurt you in any meaningful manor without anyone noticing, so I decided to take it upon myself to make your life slightly worse by making you confused, and distraught, immediately before your speech!"

...

 _"Okay, well, besides the fact that that's incredibly stupid, why do I have to give the interview in this closed off room, seperated from any physical people."_

"Well, ya' know, it's a lot easier to broadcast high quality video to the entire world here, then in any other place in public... Oh, yeah, and some people have already threatened to kill you, so that's a part of this too... Well, bad luck!" _The man closed the door, and started walking away immediately after he finished his statement._

...

Kill... You...?

 _Well, yeah, you're kind of one of the most controversial political figures in history, now, acting as an ambassador for a species that noone even thought existed, at an extremely young age. Kind of a big deal... And kind of against some people's beliefs._

...

But... they know monsters exist now, so why do they care if they... integrate... It's not going to change the fact that they do exist, and they deserve equal treatment to humans. _... Well, you see, people are stupid, and don't make any sense._

...

That... doesn't seem right.

...

...

Man, you have no idea what to say in your speech. _My idea is to just leave the room, and confuse everyone with your absence..._

 _..._

After a few minutes of waiting, the screen turned on, revealing... the king.

"Hello, Frisk!"

...

"Hi, King Jesse."

"So, so, so, so, so, so... the speech was cancelled, but, I do want to talk to you about something." ... That's... slightly annoying...

"Okay... That's fine."

"Yes." ... "So, Frisk, since I don't really trust anyone else to give you this information, I just want to tell you that I have taken it upon myself to sign you up for a mandatory psychological exam all government officials have to take to make sure that they're not mentally ill. Your appointment is... right now."

"W-What?"

"Yep, it's right now. Actually, it turns out that it's in the room directly next to this one! Wow, what a silly coincidence, ha ha ha!"

 _..._

"Well... Okay... _... But... Why am I required to do anything that 'government officials' are required to do? I'm not a government official. I'm an ambassador for the monsters, and it doesn't really make sense that I should be considered an official for a group of people I'm basically working against."_

...

 _"And why should you get to decide who I work with? What? This actually makes no sense. I'm not on your side, I'm on the side of the monsters, and you don't get to tell me who to work with, or what to do."_

"Well, well, well, well, well... Yeah, you would think so, but, sadly, to come to the official meetings, you are required to be a government official with a level 2 clearance or higher, so, if you just want to be an independent ambassador, you won't be able to go to any meetings, or really talk to anyone who matters at all."

...

 _"And I would care... Because...?"_

"Ha ha ha... Well, actually, as the king, I'm fairly confident to say that if you quit your extremely high paying job as a government official to go and support the monsters independently, you're going to have a really hard time getting anyone who matters to listen to you."

 _"... Is that a threat?"_

"No. Just some professional insight."

...

 _"And you don't pay me... And what would you pay me based off of? I don't really do any actual work."_

"Yes, you will get your check at the end of the week. It isn't based on time worked, or anything. It's just a flat paycheck."

 _"... Why do you even want me to work for the government, if it gives me a chance to integrate the monsters into society, which would obviously be something you'd like."_

"I never said that I didn't like monster integration..."

 _"But you don't."_

"Let me finish."

...

"I never said that I didn't like monster integration... I just want to do whatever is best for this nation... And I'll do whatever it takes to better the world as whole."

 _"Sure..."_

"You know... I like to think I'm justified in my actions... King may be in my title, but this is not a monarchy. This is a republic."

...

"And I wasn't chosen because I had an amazing smile, or because I had good looking hair, I was chosen because they thought I could run this nation well, and that I could keep any incoming wars from occurring."

...

"Look, I don't think you understand how big of an issue this is... In the outside world, outside of this small little bunker, in the middle of nowhere, the world has basically shut down. The only reason we're still functioning, is because we are closed off from the outside world... Everyone down here is scared of monsters too, and they're starting to get... uneasy... And that's just with monsters existing. Treating monsters as normal people would be... well, it would be a terrible disaster. ... I'm supposed to be the king over the world, or something, but really, I don't think I have any control when it comes to a lot of significant issues... But this is one that I can control. I can do something about this, so... I'm going to." ... "I'm not going to just sit back.. I can't sit back... I have to do something... And... You're **really** not helping."

...

"But... Monsters aren't dangerous, or-"

"Look, I don't know what kind of magic being monsters are, and, frankly, I don't care if they're dangerous or not, I just... Well, I don't know..."

... The king gave a deep breath, and then shook his head... He was acting uncharacteristically... _anything except happy._

"I really don't know. I'm not really sure of anything anymore. I don't know if my life matters... I don't know if my life will ever end... I don't know if I'm going through everything again... But what I do know, is that while I can't control any of that stuff, I can control the monsters, so, I'm going to do that."

...

...

"Heh... Well, anyhow... I better get going... I've got quite a bit of work to do."

The king shook his head.

...

After a few seconds of silence, the King started nodding his head, and slowly started looking much more like his normal, happy self. _... I really, really don't trust him..._

"Welp. Goodbye, Frisk... Hope your psychological testing goes... well!"

...

And then the feed cut off.


	55. Formal Consultation

Formal Consultation

* * *

...

That was... very strange. Very, very strange... You're not even really sure what happened there... __Yeah, his little speech was awful. He contradicted himself multiple times, didn't even really make a point, and was almost definitely lying throughout the majority of it.__ ...

...

You.. you feel... bad... ... ... for the king, that is... __Well, he is a horrible person, so I can see where your sympathy is coming from.__

 _ _.__.. Well... Maybe he's not the best person... but... you think he is genuinely trying to do what's best for everyone... And, you just have to convince him that your way... is... "the best way"...

You turned around, opened the door to the room, and entered into the hallway. You closed the door behind you, and then walked over to the door adjacent to the one you were just in. Located on the door was a metal plaque with the words"DR. LAMPART" printed onto it in ... __What a terrible name.__

 _ _.__.. It's not... that... ... ... bad... ... ... ... Well... it's not great, but... ... ...

... You knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

...

After about 15 seconds of waiting, you heard someone walking over to the door, before it opened into the hallway, barely missing you. Behind the door stood a __relatively young,__ tall man. He had a white beard, along with white hair, and was wearing a... dark red suit, with a black tie, black dress pants, and a pair of glasses with an extremely thin frame. _ _... He was also wearing dress shoes, unsurprisingly.__

...

He look down at you cautiously, adjusted his glasses, and then nodded his head.

"Oh. Hello. You must be Frisk. Please, come in." He turned around, placed his hands behind his back, and started walking towards a desk, with short, quick strides. ... The room he was in was extraordinarily neat. His desk's top was entirely clear besides a single computer monitor _ _, along with a mouse and keyboard.__ His floor seemed to be wooden, and his walls were painted neatly with a... dark red paint. The corners of the room closest to him each had a black filing cabinet sitting there, each with a small lamp sitting on top. The actual room light seemed to be off, making these two lamps the only source of light in the room.

There was also a single black office chair similar to the one he was sitting in placed in front of the desk.

"Please, sit down... And close the door on your way in, if you don't mind." ... You slowly entered the room, gently closed the door, and started walking over to the chair. You sat down, and looked up at Dr... "Lampart".

"So, hello, Frisk. I'm Dr. Lampart, as you probably saw, and today I'm going to be performing some basic psychological tests to determine your current wellbeing, and state of mind." Dr. Lampart opened one of the drawers built into his desk, and pulled out a small notebook, and a pen. He spent the next couple of seconds writing something down, before looking back up at you.

"Okay... So, before we begin the test, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Uh... Okay, well... What... specifically?" Dr. Lampart started writing something down in his notebook.

"Just, anything."

...

"I... live with monsters... And... I'm an ambassador. ... For them." You're not sure why, but you felt extremely nervous when talking to Dr. Lampart. "... I also go to school... But I recently switched schools... And homes... And... well, everything." Dr. Lampart wrote some more things down, before asking another question.

"So. You seem to be quite nervous." ... "What seems to be the matter?"

...

...

"Well... This is kind of a stressful situation... Being judged on everything you say, and everything you... do... by... a psychiatrist." He wrote some more stuff down.

"Yes, that's perfectly understandable... Just making sure."

...

He looked up at you.

"Okay, so, how's school?"

"Uh... It's fine. Although, I've only been going to my current school for... a... day... so there's that."

...

"So you've recently switched schools?"

"Yes."

"Do you like your new school?" ...

"Uh... I... don't know yet."

"Makes sense..." He looked back down at his notebook, and started writing some more stuff down. "Well, have you made any friends yet?"

"Uh... at school?"

"Yes."

"... Not at school."

"Do you have any friends?"

...

"Uh... Well, yeah."

"Any your own age?"

"... Yes."

"Anyone your own age who's not a monster?"

...

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Hmm. So, that's a no, I'm assuming?"

...

"... I don't. But, again, I still haven't really had time to meet any."

"How about at your old school? Did you have any friends there?"

"... Well... not... close friends..."

"Did you ever talk with any of the kids in your school outside of school hours?"

...

"No." He slowly nodded his head.

"... Well, let's move away from friends. How about entertainment? What's your favorite form of entertainment?"

"... ... ... I... like... talking." __... Cool, but, that's not really a form of entertainment, is it?__ "I mean, I also like... ... ... reading. Reading is fun."

"Hmm... What kind of books?"

"... History books." __... History...? Really?__... Well, you like learning about the past. __... I personally hate the vast majority of history books, but... whatever.__ What? Why? __Because they're completely pointless. I'm not going to remember the majority of them, so why read any? I'll do it for school, or whatever, but if I were to choose a book it would be that wasn't so... terrible. ...__ ... But history books require a lot of effort, and people's personal beliefs, and stuff, change the way the book is read. _ _Oh yeah, history books are also usually vastly inaccurate, since, as you know, 'victors write history.'__

...

Well... you could always fact check. __No, but, you see, if I'm assigned to read a book about some random war for school, then using multiple sources would just mess me up on whatever project we're supposed to do surrounding the book, because new sources introduce new biases, which introduces arguments between students and teachers on whether or not what happened was caused by slavery, or not, even though it was definitely caused by slavery, and there's no possible way it was caused by economic problems, or a lack of workers... Oh, and it definitely wasn't caused by communism, I don't know she got that one from...__

 _ _...__

 _ _I really hated my 3rd grade teacher... Mrs. Willoms, always trying to prove me wrong, even though I was 99% sure what I was saying was true... And it was.__

Uh... Well... Then... You could always read a history book in your free time, with no school project surrounding it. __... Yeah, I could, but that would require reading more history books.__ ... But how do you learn about history if you don't read history books? __The internet is a magical thing... You should try it some time... See, when I want to learn something about history, I just want to know that thing about history, and I don't want to spend hours reading a book just so that I can figure out one fact...__ Well, what if __we stopped talking about history books for some reason? Great idea.__

"I was personally never a huge fan of history books."

 _ _"Oh, and why is that?"__

"That isn't really relevant... but, if you must know, I'm not a huge history 'nut', so just knowing random facts about history doesn't really interest me, and if I want to know something about history, then I'll just look it up, since it's so much faster than reading an entire book." __...__ ... You still like history books. ... __Personal preferences...__

"But, I really should read more about history, considering how important it is to day to day life, and especially considering the current situation surrounding... you." __...__ ...

"Anyways, let's get back on track... So, Frisk, tell me, what do you think about your current situation in life?"

...

"What?"

"Are you happy with how your life is going so far?"

"... I... guess so..."

"Hmm..." He shook his head back and forth. "Do you ever feel like you haven't accomplished enough?"

"... I... don't... think so... I haven't really accomplished... anything in my life." __Oh, jeez.__... ... ... ... What? __You've definitely accomplished a lot in your life, you liar.__ ... ... "Actually, I don't know, I think I've done pretty well when it comes to... that... I mean... I don't know if all of my accomplishments have been good, but... I try."

"What negative 'accomplishments' are you talking about?"

"I... ... ... no, it's not really... anything... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I meant by that..." __Even though you definitely do...__

"Are you sure?"

"... I'm... I'm sure."

"Hmm..." He flipped the page of his notebook, and continued to write stuff down. "Well, do you ever feel like you cause people around you to feel worse?"

...

"... I'm not... sure... I try to stay positive, but I don't know if I really... Uh... Well, I think so. ... I mean, I think I... don't... or..." __...__ "... ... I don't think I make people around me feel worse." __And that is correct.__ ...

"What are three words you would use to describe yourself?"

... ... ... ... ... __"I'm alive__." Why would you... do that? __... It's funny.__ "I mean... no, just kidding." __So you're not alive?"__ "I mean, I wasn't kidding, but... __you know what I mean__." ... ... ... "Anyways... I... I'm cheerful, I'm... brave... and I'm... ... determined."

... "Okay, so, I have one more question for you."

...

...

Uh... "I'm ready?" He placed the notebook face down on the desk, and looked up at you.

"How do you think you did on the test?"

...

"... Uh... Well, I... would like to think that I did... okay... But I'm not... really... sure... I mean, you're the judge, not me..." ... __This test to determine if you're sane or not was a lot shorter than what seems necessary to determine... anything.__

"Well, good news, you're not completely insane."

"... Thanks."

"But, unfortunately, you haven't proven to be completely mentally sound." He picked the notebook back up, opened one of the drawers of his desk, and put it back inside. He then proceeded to put the pen he was holding back into one of his pockets, and then look back up at you. "Well, you can go."

...

...

"... Should I come in again tomorrow, or... what?" He shook his head.

"No."

...

"... Why?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were new here... Well, if you feel like you need help with your mental problems, then you can always book a free appointment with me, or another psychiatrist in the local area using any device with access to the internet... You could also go to the place of interest in person, and set up an appointment there, but no one really does that anymore."

"... Free?"

"Oh, yes, since King Jesse became the ruler, almost everything health related has become either significantly cheaper, or free. Case in point, psychiatrists."

"But... how does he keep everything free?"

"Taxes, which have been raised by about 60% since he came into office." He nodded his head. "Yes, it's amazing how far just a little money can go." __I don't know if I would call a 60% tax raise a little amount, but... whatever.__

"... People agreed to a 60% tax raise?"

"Oh, no... No, no, no... The vast majority of people were completely against anything to do with raising taxes, but, King Jesse someone managed to raise them anyways, and, while there's still a select few psychiatrists and such that still charge money, everyone has access to free medical help of some caliber... And, unsuprisingly, we have one of the healthiest populations in the world."

"And... King Jesse... did that?"

"As I already said, yes."

...

...

"So, do you want to set up an appointment?"

"... I... think I'm fine... but, I'll keep that in mind... Thank you."

"Have a nice day." ... __Well, that was a huge waste of time.__

...

...

You got out of the office chair, and started the walk back to school.


	56. Abnormal Consolation

Abnormal Consolation

* * *

...

...

...

i woke up, and looked around the room i was in. it seemed to be... my apartment...

huh. that's strange, since i'm pretty sure i wasn't anywhere near my apartment room when i went to sleep last night... and... well, i don't recall actually going to sleep last night... so, that's a... minor issue...

hmm... yeah, that was kind of strange, but what's really strange is the lack of papyrus yelling as loud as he can directly in front of my face to get me to wake up... yeah, i don't normally actually go to sleep, but whenever i do, papyrus always seems to be the cause of me waking up.

...

well, there's no reason to stay lying down.

i shortcutted to the front of the elevator door, and pressed the button to call it.

after a little bit of waiting, the elevator arrived. i walked inside, and pressed the button to go to frisk's room. since papyrus isn't here, i don't expect frisk to be either, but hey, it never hurts to try.

...

after another 'little bit of waiting', the elevator door opened, revealing a room with no frisk or flowey inside... but, instead, a room inhabited by a toriel type monster, facing the floor, with what looks to be clothes inside of her hands.

i decided to say hi.

"knock knock." she jumped up into the air after hearing me talk. maybe i shouldn't have been so abrupt with my introduction.

...

"Who is there?" never mind, it's fine.

"ya."

"Ya who?" ... although, she definitely sounded less joyful than usual... well, actually, she's sounded pretty similar to this for the past week, so, never mind, i guess.

"i didn't think you'd be that excited to see me."

"Ha ha... Hello, Sans..." i shortcutted over to her. she seemed to be holding a pile of clothes.

"heyo. watcha doin'?"

"Oh, I am just gathering the dirty laundry everyone has been wearing for the past week to be washed." what a typical motherly thing for her to do.

"you actually got papyrus to take his costume off?"

...

"Well, I did not get everyone's clothes, but I got... some clothes." even in her current extremely depressed state, she's still managing to keep her sense of humor.

"heh... well, i can't say that i'm surprised. the majority of monsters aren't particularly keen on the whole 'washing clothes' thing..." ... i scratched my head. "uh, well, at least the monsters i'm friends with, anyways."

"Ha... well, would you like me to wash any of your clothes, Sans?"

"nah, i'm good, i'll wash them later." ... if i remember.

"Well, okay, if you are sure."

"yeah, i'm sure..." i scratched my head, and shrugged. "but, uh, there's something else i wanted to talk to you about besides just clothes."

"As long as it is not anything too personal."

"it's not, don't worry. just wanna know if you remember what happened last night."

"... What do you mean?"

"i dunno, just... do you remember last night at all?"

"... Well, now that you mention it, I am not exactly sure what happened then... That is very strange."

"... yeah. that is..." does anyone remember what happened last night? "uh, hey, do you know where everyone else is?"

"I am pretty sure everyone except for Frisk is still upstairs."

"well, i'm gonna go ask them if they know anything about what happened last night, c'ya soon."

"... ... ... Wait... Do not go just yet."

"uh... okay?"

"... Sans, I..."

...

"I need to ask you about something." ... knew this would come eventually... i just didn't expect it to be... well, now.

"and that would be?"

"... ... ... Where did you get... that photograph?" ... "You know... the one of us... of everyone... smiling... Even though we had never even met before."

"uh... well, you shouldn't really worry about it."

"How am I supposed to not worry about it, Sans? It just... It does not make any sense."

"well, sorry, but it isn't really my right to explain."

"How can you not explain it? I left my home because of that photo... I left everything because of it... Could you please at least offer me an explanation as to what it means, and how you... knew... everything was going to turn out like this?"

"well, sorry, but, i kinda saved everyone in the underground from a lifetime of suffering with that photo, so, i'm not particularly sure i need to offer an explanation." ... "and, uh, i also can't offer one."

"Sans... Please."

... i sighed.

"... okay... well... sorry, but i'm not offering an explanation..." ... "it's not my right to explain... anything..."

... she looked even sadder than before. fantastic.

"i would recommend not worrying about it for now, though... the time will come when everything is revealed, and everything will make sense then... but... don't go around asking me for early explanations, since, i'm not going to be explaining anything... ever."

"But... then... how will I ever figure anything out?"

...

"... okay, well... i hate to throw them under the bus, but... uh, there's only one person capable of explaining everything, and, they're not... me."

...

"... Well, who is it?" ...

"okay, well... trust me, they're not in a position to explain anything right now..." ... "they're under a lot of stress, and bringing up anything even remotely related to that photo would be... well, it would be bad." that's kind of an understatement.

...

"Do you mean..."

"yep."

"... But... what could they possibly have to do with it?"

"doesn't matter, it's not important right now... what is important, is that you don't bring up anything related to that photo... ever..." ... "or, at least until they bring it up themself."

...

"... ... ... Okay."

"promise?"

...

"I promise." ... she looked defeated.

"hey, cheer up, it's not that big of deal. i promise that once you find out what the photo actually means, you'll wonder what the big fuss was about in the first place." and, there goes my attempt at being honest for a single conversation.

...

"No, it's not... that..." ... huh? "There is still one more thing I wanted to talk to you about..."

"and that would be...?"

...

"... I... just... I..."

"Sans, I have no idea what to do."

...

"what?"

"I... I feel so terrible." ... "I am an awful person."

"... what?" where did that come from?

"I do not know what to do about my relationship with Frisk and Chara... I have been a terrible mother to both of them, and I have kept myself from helping either of them because of my own fears."

"well, that's just a lie." ... although i hate to admit it, but what she's saying is actually kind of true...

"No, Sans, it is not. I have not even tried to make a deep connection with either of them, and it seems that whenever I try to talk with them, or get closer to them, I just... can not let myself... And I have no idea why... I try to help those in need, and they are both amazing people that are in need of guidance that I have not given them..."

...

"Sans, you have been more of a parent to them than I could have ever hoped to be, and I thank you more than you could ever imagine for what you have done, but... it is not your job to be their mother... It is mine..." ... "... I... I just... I am scared... and extremely sad... I know I should be neither, but, it is just..."

...

"... I... I do not know how to describe it. I have missed Chara for the past hundreds of years, and I am extremely glad to have them return... No, I am more than extremely glad, I am incredibly ecstatic! It is amazing... It really is... ... ... And to have another amazing child fall into the underground, and for them to free our entire race, somehow, within a couple of days... It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life... But what have I done with the opportunity so far? I have done everything in my power to separate us farther, and to keep us distant..."

"Maybe it is the shock of having someone I thought was gone forever come back... Or... maybe it is the lack of another child's... return..." ... "I just... I am not sure about anything, and I need your help, Sans. You have managed to connect with the children in an amazing way, and I need to know how you did it... Please."

...

...

"okay... well, that was a slightly different question than what i was expecting, but... well, hey, it's good to know that your heart's in the right place... uh, so, i'm not a professional psychiatrist, or anything, but, there may be a few... 'pointers' i could give you related to connecting with frisk... and chara."

"Oh, thank you Sans, you are an amazing friend."

"heh... well, i don't know if i would say that, but, okay."

"No, you really are, Sans, and if anyone tells you otherwise, than they are wrong." let's see if that statement holds true after you figure out what that photo really means...

"well... okay, so... about the... advice..." ... "... ... ... i don't really know what to say, besides... just talk to them? i mean, i know it's weird to have your dead child come back as a ghost for seemingly no reason, but, uh, there's not really much you can do about it besides just sitting down, and talking to them about it... or, well, talking to them about whatever. it doesn't really matter, as long as you're both interested in the conversation."

...

"so, talking is important, and i talk to frisk and chara all the time about... stuff... but, uh, the most important thing, is trust. no matter what you stumble across, or find... and no matter what you hear, or may think... i swear, frisk is an incredible kid, and would never do anything to hurt anyone... you have to trust them, and they have to trust you."

"Well... it is not Frisk I am worried about..."

"ha ha ha... well, chara is also completely harmless. they may act scary, but... uh, really, they're just a pushover."

"I am not worried about Chara either... It is just the... concept... of it all..." ...

...

"okay, well, cool, keep it that way."

"... But my fears of it are keeping me from becoming a good parent."

"listen, if the 'concept' was all that you had to be afraid of, then this conversation would be a lot easier to have, but, unfortunately, there's some other stuff you might find kinda worrying... about frisk and chara... and, well, that's where i'm actually worried about your relationship."

...

"What could possibly be scary about Frisk, or Chara?"

...

"nothing. nothing about them is scary... and, you need to keep that in mind when you figure more out about the origins of that picture, and what it really means."

...

"What do you mean?"

"i mean that, if you want to have a good relationship with either frisk, or chara, then just talk to them, and ignore everything that might point to them not being great people, because... well, they are, and there's nothing that could ever make that statement false. that's all there is to it."

...

...

"Well, I am not really sure as to what Frisk or Chara could have ever possibly done wrong, but... you are right. I really do not have anything to be afraid of, and I just need to talk to them..."

"that's the spirit." i nodded my head, and turned towards the elevator. "welp, i'm gonna go say hi to everyone else. good luck with the... laundry."

"Goodbye, Sans."

...

and then, less than a second later, i was standing right next to a troubled security guard, who was attempting to conversate with a loud, perturbed flower.

man, i always have the best timing.


	57. Revelation

Revelation

* * *

 _You were inside of your English class when your teacher received a phone call from the office, requesting your appearance for an unexpected early dismissal. You, of course, complied with the request, picked up your small amount of... nothing, and started your 'journey' towards the exit._

...

Once you arrived outside the office, you knocked on the _wooden_ door, and waited for a response.

...

"Come in!"

You opened the door. Inside of the room was... Mrs. Zay, _which was not a surprise, since she's the school secretary..._ ... ... and Mr. Tru...

"It's so nice to see you again, Frisk!" Mrs. Zay seemed to be in a good mood.

"... You too."

"Yes... Well, Frisk, how's your day been so far?"

"... It's been good... How about yours?"

"Good... good..." ... "Well, Frisk, as you have probably already heard, you're being dismissed for early release. Mr. Tru is here to pick you up."

"Hey, bud!"

...

 _"Why am I leaving early?"_

 _..._

"Uh... Well, sorry, but that's... classified information... that I... uh... can't reveal while under surveillance of normal citizens."

 _"Okay, but what's the real reason?"_

"Th-that's what it is." ... _Sure..._ "So... Uh, just... please, Mrs. Zay, sign Frisk out and we'll be on our way." ... _Mrs. Zay didn't have any objections. She just scribbled something down on a piece of printer paper, and waved goodbye... What a great secretary._

You exited the building with Mr. Tru, and continued to follow him _to what I assume to be your 'house', considering your current path._

 _..._

"So, uh... ... Frisk, I'm... ... ... sorry. I lied to you." ... What?

 _"About what?"_

"... ... ... This isn't actually a government operation." _His facial expression would imply that he did something really terrible, but the words that are coming out of his mouth indicate to me that he's just really stupid._

 _"Oh, that was obvious." ... "_ I'm sorry, _but you're not actually capable of telling a lie that's not obvious to anyone with as many brain cells as your current net worth's factorial to the power of one million... So, basically everyone."_ ... ... ... That was really mean. _He lied to a government instrumentality to get an elementary student out of school._ ... You decided to try and apologize.

"... Uh... However, I know it must be at great risk to yourself, and your career to pull me out of school, and I'm sure you did it for a great reason. So... thanks." ... _You kept walking._

"... ... ... Don't mention it." _... He didn't seem surprised by your sudden change in personality._ "... And, uh, the reason I pulled you out of school was because of... well, your mom."

"My... ... ... ... mom?"

"Yeah, Toriel was really upset." Oh... Yeah, Toriel... of course. Your mom... "She couldn't sign you out for anything by herself, since you don't technically have a reason to be out of school, and... uh... she's also not technically a 'person' yet, at least according to the law... but, uh, she said she really needed to talk to you about... something... I'm not sure what, but it seemed really important, so... I offered to help." ...

"Well... Thanks. It means a lot." Mr. Tru was such a nice person...

"Hey, I told you not to mention it, bud." _You quietly laughed, and Mr. Tru 'subtly' smiled._ _... ... ... Still don't trust him... Although, I don't really trust anyone at this point..._

...

 _After about another minute of walking in silence, you arrived at your 'house'._

"So, uh... we're here." ... ... "I, uh, guess I'll come in with you, since I'm not really sure what Toriel wants me to do yet..." _What is Rick's job even supposed to be? This doesn't seem like normal protocol for a security guard to follow... although, I have to admit, I'm not extremely knowledgable when it comes to that specific section of... facts._

Mr. Tru followed you into the elevator, and pressed the button for the floor you assumed Toriel was on.

...

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, revealing _, tada,_ Toriel. She was sitting up straight on a couch near the middle of the room. ... _She was also looking directly downwards at her feet._

...

... She _eventually_ noticed you were there, and looked up at you.

"... Frisk..." ... ... ... ... "We need to have a talk." Every word she said was _clearly_ stated with great difficulty. "... Please, come sit down." ... ... ... You walked _away from Rick,_ over to the couch, and sat down next to Toriel. Mr. Tru waved goodbye. You waved back.

A moment later, Mr. Tru left, leaving you alone in the room with Toriel.

...

"... ... ... Well... Hello... Frisk... I have been waiting for your... arrival... I am so glad to see... ... you... could... ... make it." _She seemed to be currently dying._ "... ... ..." ... Toriel took a deep breath before continuing _with whatever she was going to say next_. ... "... ... I... I have not been a very good mother to you two in the past few days..."

"... I... ... I am sorry for leaving you alone, scared, and without a motherly figure in your life to learn from and listen to... ... ... I am so sorry for my lack of attention towards what you were doing, and how you were feeling. ... ... ... ... And I am especially sorry for my lack of discussions, or conversations with you to attempt to solve any of these issues. ... ... ..." ... _..._

...

"... ... ... I... I have decided to attempt to improve... ... ... I... I need to improve." ... "I... will be spending more time with you... I will do my best to relate more with you... ... ... I will do everything in my power to help you... ... ..."

...

...

...

... She looked down at the couch. "... ... And... I will not hold any secrets back from you... I will be... as open... as... possible..." Toriel closed her eyes. ... "Frisk... ... ... Chara... ... ... I ... I respect you... I care about you. ... I believe you." ... _..._... _She... believes you... ... ... What does that even mean?_

...

 _She opened her eyes back up, but refused to make any sort of eye contact with you._ "... You need to understand that we are only having this conversation because I care about you both, so, so much... and... ... ... and I find it necessary for us to discuss... this... early in the relationship for any sort of trust or respect to be established between us." _... ... ..._

...

"... Frisk... "

...

...

"We really need to talk... about... this." ... You hadn't paid much attention to it until this point, but Toriel seemed to be _'hiding'_ something on her lap, inbetween her _large_ hands. ... She slowly started to reveal it... ... ...

...

...

...

...

 _Oh._

"... I... I found this... earlier today... when I was emptying the pockets of clothes before doing laundry, to make sure that I did not wash anything valuable... ... ... and..."

...

"And... Well... You... You seem to know what this is."

...

...

 _We're really careless._

...

"... I... have not read... all of it... but... I have read... the beginning of it..."

 _"How much have you read?"_

...

"... Only the first couple pages."

 _"Can you be more specific?"_

 _..._

"... I... I am not sure of the exact number... But... it... could not have... been... more than a few... Maybe the first three or so." _See, I've thoroughly read through the small excerpt of his journal he gave us before, so, unlike you, I actually know what's on the first three pages. They're basically just descriptions of how evil I was when killing everyone, along with page numbers 'linking' the bad descriptions of me with good descriptions of you... which, I assume, she hasn't looked at yet... Probably should ask that._

 _"Have you looked at any other pages besides the first few?"_

...

"... No... I... I have only looked at a small portion... of the journal."

 _"Not even to check what was on the page numbers listed on the first couple of pages?"_

...

"I... I did not want to... look at anything... too revealing... without talking to you and Frisk first." _She's handling this surprisingly well. I'm not sure if that will be the case for the entire journal... but we'll find out very soon._

 _"Okay then. Well, you are obviously very confused, which is reasonable... But, sadly, things are only going to get more confusing."_

...

"..."

 _I don't really see the point of not telling her everything. We have to do it eventually, and I'm sure Sans would appreciate the extra help in ruining people's perceptions of life... Besides, the discovery of this portion of Sans's journal would have never occured if it weren't for our combined stupidity, so, it only seems fair to explain it._

 _Explaining everything would also make her not think you're a total psychopath, unlike the first page of the journal excerpt, so, there's that._

 _..._

 _Any objections?_

...

...

...

You... ... ... You should explain everything. It shouldn't be Chara's job to explain everything, when... you're the reason Toriel... found out about the... journal... in the... first place...

 _..._

 _Sorry, but, if someone is going to be the one that has to break the news to my mother about everything, it's going to be me. Maybe you can tell the next person who finds out about the journal how much of a terrible person I am, but, for now, I think I'm more qualified to explain everything in a matter that wastes less time, and is more accurate._

...

 _And besides, you really don't actually want to explain everything that's in the journal. You would find that tedious, and depressing... No... I'll tell her about the basics of everything terrible about your life, and you can add comments as needed._

...

... ... ... Okay.

 _Thanks..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"So, I'm assuming you need me to explain everything, am I correct?"_

"Well... I do not know much about any of the... information... in... that book... I... I have not talked to anyone else about it, and I know very little of-"

 _"So, that's a yes?"_

...

...

...

"Yes."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _And then, over the next few hours, I explained everything that was in the journal..._

 _The deaths._

 _The suffering._

 _The resets._

 _..._

 _Basically, everything that Sans knew about you, Toriel now knows about you..._

 _But, it's necessary to keep in mind that Sans did not, and does not, know everything..._

 _And, I'm fairly confident that there are a lot of things Sans knows about that even I don't know about..._

 _But that information is irrelevant._

 _..._

 _Really, the fact that Toriel now knows about the resets, and some of the terrible things I've done, is not a problem. It is not even a minor inconvenience. Toriel was going to learn about resets eventually, as will all of your other close monster 'friends'._

 _To become true companions, trust must be gained, and the knowledge of resets is part of that trust._

 _..._

 _Them learning about the resets is definite, and something that must happen for everyone to live happy lives..._

 _Noone is judging you for anything you've done in the past, and while the concept of resets might initially frighten some of your friends, they'll get over it very quickly..._

 _..._

 _An issue would arise only if someone other than a close friend found out about the journal, or the resets..._

 _But, statistically speaking, the chances of that happening are one in a million._


	58. Redux

_Redux_

* * *

...

 _It had been a full day since the talk with... Toriel... about the resets, and was currently sometime during the middle of the night._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _She honestly took the news relatively well, but was obviously distraught. Unsurprising, considering the caliber of the announcement..._

 _You, however, do not seem to be taking this very well, for what I find to be less obvious reasons. She was extremely kind to you, even after receiving the terrible news, which is, again, unsurprising..._

 _... Mother was always very understanding of people forced into unfortunate places at unfortunate times... At least when it comes to children._

 _..._

 _Well, even though she was extremely kind, and understanding, she managed to make you cry, which, in turn, caused her to cry... more than she was before..._

 _But, again, that was expected..._

 _Really, one of the only things not entirely predictable was her lack of questions. She mostly took everything I said at face value, and really only commented towards the end about how much she loves you, how she finds you totally innocent, and how amazing of a person you are..._

 _..._

 _It was very surprising._

 _She barely even mentioned the terrible things that've occured._

 _..._

 _She barely even mentioned the awful things I've done._

 _..._

 _She barely even mentioned me._

...

 _But that was all expected._

 _..._

 _I'm glad that we got it over with, anyways, even if it's occurence was an accident in the first place._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I went back to sleep._

* * *

...

...

...

"Hello, hello, hello Sans. I am extremely glad you could make it. Especially on such short notice." i was currently standing inside of the throne room, talking to 'his excellency' himself.

"well, i don't really have anything else to be doing." ... honestly, there are a lot of things i should be doing.

"Ha ha. Yes. Welly, well, well. That's good to hear, because I called you in here for something that might take quite a large amount of time." ... ... ...

...

"what is it?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" ... "It's very important! You see, earlier today, while I was sitting here, at this desk, the one that's currently in front of you, made of the wood you are currently observing, right here..." ... "Well, while I was sitting here at this wooden desk, I received some very, very, VERY exciting news from my secretary, concerning the arrival of a foreign friend!" ...

...

"okay."

...

"Yes! Okay! Well, I'm sure you would like to know who they are, am I correct?"

...

"why did you call me up here?"

"Why? So that you could meet the visitor!"

...

"okay, but, why not anyone else?" ... "why only me?"

"Well, you see, the arriving person specifically asked to see you in particular." ... "And... well I would say that you're definitely the most competent monster." ... don't know what that has to do with anything.

...

"oh, well, uh... okay." who could've possibly came all this way, just to see me...? i don't know a whole lot of monsters that are close enough friends to travel all this way for me... ... ... actually, i don't think i know any monsters who would do that. ... i'm pretty sure there aren't any.

"Well! I'm sure you already know who they are! Because I have no idea! Apparently they're a women... but, besides that tiny tidbit of information, I don't know anything about them." ... okay, well, now i definitely have no idea. "Hmm... Well, we could stand here all day long pondering, 'who could that lady possibly be?', but, we probably shouldn't spend all day long here pondering that question... Instead, you should head on down to the front entrance to meet them. I'm sure they can't wait to meet you."

"welp... 'thanks' for the news, i guess. bye."

"Yes, yes, yes... Well, actually..." king jesse pulled a phone out of his pocket, looked down at it, and then put it back away. he then looked back up at me. "Yes... She's actually right behind you."

"Hello again, Mr. Comedy." ... i turned around.

"oh. it's you."

"Ha! Yes... Of course it is me! Who else could it have been, besides a humble science teacher such as myself?"

"well, i did assume it would be someone not completely insane."

"Ha! 'Well', that assumption was incorrect!" ...

"you seem to be a lot more excitable than you were the last time i met you."

"I've practiced."

"practiced what?" king jesse started speaking before 'she' got a chance to respond.

"Excuse me, Sans, who is this woman?"

"nobody."

"What? How can you sit there and call me a nobody after you ruined my life!"

"Ruined your life?"

"Ruined my life! He ruined my life."

"Well, well, well, that's simply not acceptable. How did you ruin her life, Sans?"

"... really? this is so stupid. i didn't do anything to ruin anybody's life." ... well... definitely not hers, at least.

"Then how do you two know each other?"

"Let me explain it, my dear, beloved King Jesse..."

"I don't see why not! And, P.S., don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry, just trying to..." she looked over at jesse. he started shaking his head... "I mean... uh... anyways, it was a dark and stormy night, when I just so happened to accidentally wonder into the school spelling bee. I was then promptly defamed and slandered by the evil beast known as 'Sans'..."

"Why were you inside of a school?"

"I'm a science teacher, of course."

"A science teacher...?" she already said that... "I'm sorry, but, how long are you going to be staying here?"

"Oh, uh, I mean, I have a job back at the other school... I just came in to visit my husband, and, you know, have a talk with my old friend, Mr. Funnybones."

"Hmm... This is sort of off topic, but, I'm actually looking for a spare science teacher right now. See, I have this one student who misses some of their classes every day because of outside obligations, and, well, the only other two employed science teachers refuse to work overtime without a ridiculous pay raise..." that seems incredibly unlikely... "So, I was wondering if you would maybe like to work as a special 'tutor' of sorts for one of our students?" what?

"It depends... Who 'is' this student?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure you don't know them... they, uh, go by the name of Fisk Demoy."

...

"... Oh... OH... Frisk! Of course, yes, I would be more than happy to take that job."

"no... no, she is not getting that job. this is insane. i'm 100% sure that whatever you're planning on paying her would be more than enough to convince the existing science teachers to spend a little bit of the time teaching frisk after school."

"No, believe me, I've tried, and they will just not take my offer."

"no, believe me, i'm sure you could find a better teacher than this lady to teach frisk."

"Excuse me, King Jesse, but, may I speak?"

"Oh, please, speak away."

"Yes, thank you." ... "I must say that this 'Sans' person does not seem to be a very good role model for Frisk, whoever they are, and-"

"oh, please, you know who frisk and i are. you came to this office specifically to speak with me, less than 10 minutes ago, and you taught frisk-"

"Well, well, well... You hadn't told me that you actually had experience teaching Frisk before?"

"Well, I didn't want to brag, but I actually know Frisk pretty well."

"you weren't trying to stay humble, you were-"

"Oh, well, that settles it. You are definitely getting the job."

"i am not allowing this woman to-"

"Thank you so much, King Jesse, I will do my best to give Frisk a wonderful learning experience."

"this is-"

"Yes... Well, before you go, let's discuss payment, and working hours." he looked up at me. "Sans, you can go."

...

...

"what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I just want to know, because, right now, I think a fly would do a better job leading this nation than you."

"Oh... a fly... hmm... Is that one of your monster friends?"

 **"How can you be this stupid?"**

"Oh, you will find out all in due time..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sans, please, you're bothering my guest. I would appreciate it if you would leave my office immediately."

"This is unbelievable. How can you-"

"Please, exit through the large doors behind you."

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"Some answers concerning... What?"

"What do you **think** they're concerning?"

"Hmm..." ... "... Well, you've got me stumped, Sans. I have no idea."

"They're concerning-"

"Oh, yes, of course, your housing situation! well, feel free to ask those questions later."

"Stop interrupting-"

"Anyways King Jesse, let's start discussing my pay."

 **"Are you serious?"**

"... What?"

"You can't be the actual ruler, can you? I mean, this civilization should be in complete disrepair with someone like you in charge, but... it's not. Maybe your leadership policies are better, but your treatment of... everyone, at least according to what I've observed so far, makes you out to be extremely asinine, and incompetent."

... "King" Jesse blinked.

"What does asinine mean?"

"Oh god."

"Never mind, I think I get the picture... But, I also think you're underestimating my leadership skills! I am not as incompetent as you may think I may possibly be."

"Excuse me, but, King Jesse, can we get back to our conversation? This skeleton is acting extremely annoyingly."

"Oh, yes, of course. Anyhowdle, about your pay..."

"We're not done talking yet."

"Oh, I think we are... Unless I'm forgetting something. ... ... Am I? I'm not quite sure... You know, old age and all."

...

Forget this.

i left, appearing inside of my apartment room. no one else was there.

how can the ruler of a nation be so... him? it truly boggles the mind...

all i know is that i need answers. this is crazy...

...

well, frisk wouldn't be of help in this scenario, and they're probably sleeping...

none of the other monsters would know anything about this place's so called 'king'...

welp, guess i'm giving my ol' pal rick a visit... wherever he is.

i think i may have an idea.

i walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button for floor "#1".

...

as i expected, he was... inside of his room, sitting on the couch, reading what appeared to be a pile of printer paper stapled together to form a make-shift 'book'. he was wearing relatively formal attire, with black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black dress shirt, a black jacket, and a bright green tie.

"O-Oh." as soon as he noticed me, he shut the 'book', and put it inside of one of his coat's pockets. "hey... bud. Uh... I didn't expect to see you here... At this time of night."

"well, you know me..."

"Uh... Ha... ha... Yep... Yes I do..."

"uh... yeah, well, i just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I, uh, I... I'm... ... sorry."

"you're... sorry?"

"I mean I'm busy! I'm sorry that I can't talk right now, because I'm busy."

"busy doing what?"

"Oh, nothing... I'm not doing anything..."

...

"... so you're not busy?"

...

"Yes... No... Maybe... I don't know."

"... anyways, i need to talk to you about something."

"Uh... Well... ... ..." he rubbed his neck. "... Fine. What is it?"

"it's about king jesse."

...

"What about him?"

"i'm just wondering how someone like him can even come close to meeting the requirements for becoming a ruler. he's clearly not qualified."

"... Oh... Oh. Oh! That's... That's what you wanted to talk about? Oh, I... Sure. That's fine."

...

"... uh... yeah... are you alright? you seem really... jumpy."

"No! No, I'm... I'm fine. Ha. Ha ha. I'm... I'm amazing. Spectacular. Fantastic. Better than ever. Ha!"

"... well, if you say so..." he smiled, nodded, and gave a thumbs up.

...

"anyways, about king jesse..."


	59. Absence

Absence

* * *

"He's, uh... o-our ruler, of course... and, u-uh, i-it's not really that hard to explain how h-he was elected, exactly..." i sat down next to rick. "But, uh... Oh, yeah, m-make yourself... comfortable... And... Uh... But, yeah, it's a pretty simple story, the one of o-our democracy... um, so, let's begin with the basics... of... voting..." rick was looking pretty nervous... for some reason.

...

"okay."

"Yes, so, um... The, uh... the people... they... they vote... And, uh, the p-person with the most votes... wins. The m-most people voted for King Jesse, so... he... uh..." ... mr. tru was staring at my jacket. "... he... uh... won."

"how?"

"How? ... Uh... Well... I just explained it. People got together... and... they voted... for him."

"no, how did he convince people to vote for him?"

"Oh... W-Well, he... uh..." rick looked at the floor. "He was the best candidate."

"really?"

"Uh... well... our politcal system is v-very simple. There's no parties, or electoral colleges, or... well... anything. The person with the most votes wins. It's as simple as that. People voted f-for King Jesse because... they liked him." that seems like a hard system to keep intact.

"okay, look, rick, i'm gonna be frank. i think we all know king jesse isn't exactly the sharpest bone in the body... or the most likable... or the most friendly... or the most-"

"I-I think I get the picture..."

"yeah, well, my point is, how did he get elected?"

"L-look, I don't know what to tell you. I work f-for King Jesse, and I find him to be a p-pretty great guy. He may not be the most g-generous person, but, that's more of a small character flaw. I'm s-sure he tries to be nice, and, well, maybe you would like him more... if you just got to know him?"

"... yeah... i'll keep that in mind."

"Th-The point is, I..." rick looked down at the floor, and shook his head. "... I don't know. ... There is no overarching secret reason he was elected. I know y-you don't believe me, but, honestly, there's nothing fishy going on with King Jesse's position, or the election. There's g-going to be another one soon, and... Well, I almost g-guarantee you that King Jesse will win, not because he's a good cheater, but because he's a good leader."

...

"that's all you got?"

"That's all there is to get." ... "... But... Ah... ... Well... If I-I'm being completely h-honest, I kinda get why you think King J-Jesse is acting strange... He is active weirder than n-normal... I mean, when you first a-arrived, he seemed to be acting in the w-way he normally does... He was being kinda... Well... 'show-offy', and, I g-guess, 'all-knowing', if that makes sense."

"i dunno if i would call the way king jesse acted 'all-knowing'."

"... W-Well, the point is, he was acting in his normal, kinda "superior" way, and was trying to make himself seem in control, and, well, charming, in a weird sort of way. He always acts like that when meeting new people."

"charming?"

"Look, I n-never said he was incredibly good at it... I don't know why you're getting so caught up on such small details... Whatever. Anyways, he's not been acting the way he normally does recently for a number of reasons, and he's not presenting himself in the best way. While he usually acts in the way I previously described for a short period of time, that's... not the case this time."

"what could possibly have happened in his life to make him act like such a crazed lunatic?"

"I-It's very complicated... I d-don't know if I can really explain them all here..."

"no, please, i have all the time in the world."

"B-But I don't, and I wouldn't feel comfortable telling the king's deepest secrets here." deepest secrets?

"c'mon, i think someone owes us an explanation for the completely unprofessional and insane attitue of the king... and i think you're that someone."

"B-But I'm... uh... really not." this guy...

"Look, you're wasting both of our's time. Explain. Now."

"W-Woah, okay, jeez, cool it buddy... Okay, well, If I'm being completely honest, I... ... ... I don't know what those reasons are."

...

"you don't know what the reasons are, but you do know that there are reasons?"

"Uh... Well... Yes. Kind of... W-Well... The King is acting different than usual, and I know there are reasons for that... But I don't know what those reasons are..."

"that's all you have to say?"

"Look, I've told you all I know. N-Now, I would appreciate it if you could leave. I have some very stressful work to do, and I would l-like to be alone for it."

"fine. c'ya."

...

guess its time for some old fashion snooping.

* * *

 _You awoke the next day due to the crazed ramblings of an upset and left out flower._

"YOU LEFT ME HERE FOR THE ENTIRE MORNING! YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME TO SCHOOL! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! PAPYRUS HAD TO TAKE ME TO THE SURFACE FOR SUNLIGHT, AND HE MADE ME SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HIM! HELLO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" _Etc... etc..._

 _It was getting pretty annoying, but, answering him would just make him feel meaningful, so, I ignored him... You wouldn't answer him either, because of your current state of sorrow._

"ARE YOU DEAF!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? LISTEN TO ME!"

 _... Well, I do have one thing to ask._

 _"Why, and how are you here? It seems weird that you would start complaining now, considering you've been sitting there for a few hours.."_

"Oh! Hello, Chara! How are you?"

...

 _"Answer my question."_

Okay, fine. Well, SOMEONE, cough, **PAPYRUS** , cough, brought me here while I was sleeping, and, when I woke up, I saw Frisk lying on the couch." _He's been up for quite a while longer than he claims... Spying on us, presumably, until he either got bored, or obtained all the information be needed. ... Definitely the former._

"Well, what do you want to talk about-" _But, before Flowey could finish his sentence, the elevator door opened, revealing Papyrus, who immediately started screaming._

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? IS EVERYONE OKAY?" _... Papyrus was obviously very distressed._

 _... Flowey glared at him._

"Go away Papyrus."

"WHAT WAS THE SCREAMING ABOUT?"

"NOTHING concerning you."

"EVERYONE'S DISCOMFORT ALWAYS CONCERNS ME!"

"GO AWAY PAPYRUS."

"OH, COME ON GUYS, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG."

"NOTHING is wrong."

"OH, FINE, WHATEVER..." _... Papyrus rubbed his "chin"._ "HMM... SAY, FRISK, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR MEETINGS RIGHT NOW?"

 _"What time is it?"_

"IT'S 12:30."

 _"... No. We're supposed to be at school right now."_

"OH NO! DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE YOU?"

 _"I'm not going to award that question with an answer."_

 _I got out of bed, and walked over to the elevator._

"FRISK! You NEED to take ME too!"

 _I walked inside of it._

"FRISK! COME GET ME!"

 _I pressed the button for Mr. Tru's room._

"I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET FLOWEY FOR YOU! BYE FRISK! SEE YOU LATER!"

 _Once the door opened, I walked inside of the room. ... Rick wasn't there. Well, if the employee isn't here, I might as well go directly to the boss._

 _I went back to the elevator, and hit the button for the bottom floor. After reaching the bottom, I started my walk to the city's "capitol building". The streets were completely empty, and the only noise was the faint humming of the city's electronics._

 _When I reached the building, I followed the very simple path to get to King Jesse's office. He was sitting at his desk, filling out what seemed to be a large amount of... paperwork. Weird. He's doing something productive for once._

 _Once he noticed me, he put down his pen, and looked up._

"Oh, hello Frisk. What are you doing here?"

 _"Where's Mr. Tru?"_

"Who?" _... ... ..._ "Oh, Mr. Tru! Of course! Yes, well, he's visiting family."

 _"What?"_

"Yes, he'll be gone for quite a while, I'm afraid..."

 _"How long?" He looked over at a clock mounted on the wall behind you._

"About 4 more hours."

 _..._

 _"That's 'quite a while'?"_

"Longer than usual... He never takes vacations..." _King Jesse looked back down at some paperwork, before quickly looking back at you._ "Anyways, why aren't you at school?"

 _"What happened at the meeting this morning?"_

"Oh yeah, you missed that too."

 _"That's because somebody didn't notify me of their sudden absence."_

"Well, Rick is a very busy man, and he can't notify everyone when he goes on vacation." _He could at least have notified me._

"Anyways, you should probably be getting to school. You've got plenty of 'learning' to do. Mrs. Anoy can notify you of what _happened_ at today's meeting at... tomorrow's meeting."

 _And with Mr. Jesse's final, annoying statement, you walked out of the roo-_

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! I have a special appointment scheduled for you after school! ... Well, more accurately, every day after school!"

 _"What? Where? Why?_ _With who?"_

"I'm surprised Sans hasn't told you about this yet... It seems like something worthy of an-"

 _"Explain the appointment."_

"Oh right! Well, it's with a person I think you'll definitely love! It's a scheduled science class every day after school, since you usually miss the beginning of school while you're at the meeting, or in today's case, asleep." _Ha ha..._ "It takes place in room 142, and I think you'll learn a lot of valuable information... Maybe. Anyways, that's all the relevant news I have for you for now. Toodaloo!"

 _And then you left again, finally maki-_

"Oh! I almost forgot one very important detail concerning your appointments! The teacher will arrive exactly 5 minutes after school ends in the classroom. This is also when the class will begin... Hmm... Well, you're the only person who will be participating in this activity, so I don't know if it would technically be considered a class, but... I think you know what I mean." _Yeah, sure, whatever._

"Oh, and I almost forgot the most important detail of all! Class ends exactly 55 minutes after school ends."

 _..._

 _"Thanks."_

"Oh, and I got your former science teacher to lead the class. So there's that to look forward to as well!" _And there's the twist._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely late chapter. I'm lazy and busy. But mostly just lazy.


	60. Disgrace

_Disgrace_

* * *

i don't know what i expected when i found the library on the town map, but it sure wasn't this pathetic excuse for a building.

the library seemed to contain only one room, and, while large, it was mostly empty, and contained next to no books, (excluding magazines, which, for some reason, were far more common than any other type). there was also nobody working there, which, considering the miserable state of this building, was understandable.

i must've browsed the shelves for at least 20 minutes before finding anything of use, a book titled "The Entirety of Human Existence". unfortunately, its date of publication was well over 200 years ago, so, i guess it's understandable that it provided basically no helpful information. even still, it contained no information of the war against monsters, which, unfortunately, doesn't surprise me.

i kept looking, but didn't manage to find anything except useless tabloids and outdated history books. oh, and one book about foreign languages. so that's probably not useful.

this city obviously had no accessible means to gain information, which... actually, answers more questions about mr. jesse's ability to be elected than any book possibly could.

welp. i didn't really expect to find an answer that quickly. so.

i went to visit mr. tru again, this time with the knowledge of my recently obtained knowledge.

...

'the knowledge of my recently obtained knowledge'? that doesn't really make sense.

...

ah well. nothing else in this city makes sense, so why should i?

* * *

 _I didn't have a good day at school. Everything your teachers attempted to "teach" was incredibly simple, and was clearly just a way to distract themselves and the children from the sentient flower. The day was also excruciatingly painful. Wasn't being forced to haul Flowey around for the entire day already punishment enough?_

 _Apparently not._

 _After school finished, I walked the relatively short distance from where I was, to room 142, still carrying the flower. Luckily, most of my "peers" had left, and the few that were left were too busy doing nothing noteworthy to spend all their time distracted by a yellow plant. A needlessly upset yellow plant, mind you._

"Who does this teacher think they are, forcing US to come AFTER SCHOOL to an empty classroom so they can teach us some useless science GARBAGE?"

 _"For once, I agree with you." I pushed open the door, revealing a very small, cubic classroom, containing nothing except for a desk and a bigger desk. I walked over to the desk obviously meant for students, placing Flowey on the floor next to it, and sitting down. Almost immediately, the door slammed open, revealing your former science teacher, in all her glory. She hastened the automatic closing of the door behind her by pushing it with seemingly all her strength, and walked over to the bigger desk, sitting down in a computer chair located behind it._

"HEY! LADY!" _Flowey, once again, made himself out to be an idiot._

"Oh, yes, sorry, no plants in the classroom, please." _At first, Flowey looked very upset at this comment, but once it realized that it meant it didn't have to participate in this class, it bravely accepted his punishment._

 _I wasn't about to argue with a creature unable to feel, so I carried Flowey over to the door, and placed him just outside on the floor._

 _"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T PUT ME HERE! PUT ME ON A SHELF OR IN YOUR LOCKER OR SOMETHING! WHAT IF SOMEONE STEPS ON ME? I'M STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEND MYSELF! WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO STEAL ME? HUH? WHAT THEN?"_ _He seemed quite angry with this, but I couldn't be sure, as the door closed just before he could scream his 20_ _th_ _sentence. I walked back over to the desk, and sat down, staring at the teacher. She was staring back. I don't know what the point of this is, but as long as it's counting towards the total class time, I don't really care what she decides to spend her time on._

 _..._

 _After the first four minutes, however, I did start to feel slightly extremely bored, and decided to spark up a friendly conversation._

 _"So."_

 _..._

"So." _..._ "Welcome to Science Class, Frisk."

 _"Okay, what do you want?"_

"I want you dead."

 _..._

 _"What?"_

"You heard me correctly. I want you to die."

 _..._

 _"Is this some kind of awful joke?"_

"I. Want. You. To. Die. Painfully, preferably." _Honestly, I didn't expect this._

 _"... Why, exactly?"_

"You ruined my life."

 _"Okay, just because you say that, it doesn't make it true."_

"Ha... Yes. I wish I was making it up. But, unfortunately, I'm not." _She stood up 'dramatically', and turned around to face the wall, putting her hands behind herself in the process. Needless to say, she looked like an idiot._

 _"So... you're insane, then?"_

"You hurt my career and personal life back at the school. And now you're going to pay. With your life." _She turned around to face you, keeping her hands behind herself in the process._

 _..._

 _"Okay, I'm leaving"_

"I don't care what you do. I have a weapon right here. You are a walking corpse."

 _"That's great and all, but I'm still leaving."_

"I'm not kidding."

 _"Okay, you're clearly not in your element right now. Why don't you take a short break, and then come back later?" She pulled a... sword out from under the desk. "You're going to kill me with a sword? And you expect to get away with this?"_

"I know I'm not getting away with it." _She closed her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling... Wow. This lady is actually insane. ... And you're still not going to talk. Fair enough._ "But I don't care. You already ruined me." _Hmm. Yeah. You're probably going to die here. That's unfortunate._

 _"Okay, kill me. I don't care. I mean, getting killed by an insane person isn't really my preferred method of death, but, hey, it's not the worst fate imaginable."_

"Did you just call me insane?" _Is this really worth it? Should I actually let her kill me?_

 _"Yes."_

"Oh, you're going to regret that."

 _"How would I regret that? You're already going to kill me." She took a few steps closer, holding the... sword... out in front of her._

"Ha... I'll make sure to make it... more... painful." _Wow. At least when I killed people, I did it with some dignity. This is just embarrasing._

 _"See, you're acting like you're going to kill me, but the words that you're saying indicate that you're actually auditioning for the world's most pretentious and least effective creepypasta villain." Should I load a save now? Is it worth it just to get out of this terrible monologue?_

"Ha... you really shouldn't be saying that..." _I got up, and took a few steps towards her._ "Because... uh..." _I took a few more._ "... What are you doing?"

 _"What? Kill me. Isn't that what you wanted to do?" Surprisingly, throughout this entire thing, we've managed to keep eye contact. ... I said that like it was a good thing. ... It's not._

"I... uh... yeah, you better back off! Or I'll-" _I walked even closer, stopping just a few feet away from her weapon._

 _"You'll what? You'll kill me?" She's gotten really sheepish all of a sudden. This confirms my theory that she wasn't actually planning on killing me. ... To be fair, she is an idiot, so it wasn't really a hard theory to confirm._

"... I'm serious. I am going to kill yo-" _While she was busy talking, I stuck out my hand and grabbed her sword. ... It's made of plastic._

 _"This has been a fun lesson. Thanks for all your guidance." I pushed the sword back towards her, causing her to stumble backwards. I then turned towards the door, and started exiting the classroom. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye._

 _I opened the door, and picked the flower up off the ground. He seemed excited._

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! I-... Uh... I mean, hello, Ch-Frisk, how was the meeting? You weren't in there for very long." _I continued my path towards the exit of the building._

 _"It was fantastic. Better than I could've ever hoped."_

"... Oh, well, I'm glad you had fun."

 _"Stop talking to me like that." I reached the exit of the school. I pushed it open, and continued towards the 'capital building' or whatever we're calling it now._

"what?"

 _"Stop pretending like you care. Because you don't."_

"WHAT? YEAH, I DO CARE! I'M NOT A SICKO, I CARE!"

 _"That's the flower we all know and love!" Unlike most days, there was actually a decent amount of people 'outside' today. Most of them tried to avoid us, but a few seemed to be getting closer. Just to be safe, I hastened my walking speed._

"... Why did you invite me on this trip?"

 _"What?"_

"You wanted me to come here... but... why? So you could criticize me for everything I do and say?"

 _"Well... Yes." I pushed open the door to the building, and continued walking toward's 'King' Jesse's office._

"Trust me, you're acting just how I expected, and I love you for it, but... why did you want me to come at all?"

 _..._

 _I pushed open the door to King Jesse's room. Inside, was, surprisingly, King Jesse. He was sitting at his desk, looking down at his phone. As I entered the room, he looked up at me and smiled._

"Oh, nice seeing you here, Frisk! What's on your mind?"

 _"Your 'science teacher' just pretended to almost murder me with a plastic sword."_

 _..._

"Hmm... Well, that doesn't sound fun. Why do you think she did that?"

 _"Because she's insane?"_

 _..._

"But she has to have a reason, right? So what would that reason be?" _... What?_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

"I mean, people don't just pretend murder other people for no reason, so why do you think-" _I don't have time for this._

 _"Okay, look, either you fire that teacher, or I stop going to school."_

"Well, well, well... an ultimatum, I see? What an interesting proposal... Hmm... Well, I don't really want to fire that teacher, but-"

 _"You have until tomorrow." I started to exit the room._

"Wait." _... I turned back around and faced 'King' Jesse._ "Are you... being serious?"

...

 _"No, I'm joking."_

"YEAH, like we would joke about something like-"

 _"Shut up flower."_

"DON'T FLOWER ME!" _The flower looked at you angrily, before looking back over at King Jesse._

...

"Oh. I didn't realize you were actually being serious. Well, in that case, uh, really? She attacked you?"

 _..._

"Right, okay, I get the picture. So. I don't know if I can fire her based off of the information you've provided me, but-"

 _"Okay, well, I walked into the room, and she pulled out a sword and told me she was going to kill me. She continued this charade for a few minutes before I walked up to her and grabbed the sword, showing that it was plastic, and that she's insane."_

 _..._

"Well, if that's true, then she's fired."

 _"... What?"_

"Well, I mean, duh. Nobody's ever kept their job after threatening someone with death... especially a child." _He's sounding surprisingly... competent. ... Well, really, what he's saying is just common sense, but common sense is a world of difference when compared to his usual thought process._

 _"Okay. Good." Flowey shook his head._

"No. You know what? I don't believe you. I don't think you're actually going to fire them." _King Jesse looked surprised._

"What? Of course I am! ... If what you told me is true, of course."

"No! You know what? You don't get to make that decision! It's true! She's insane!" _... Flowey didn't actually witness what happened, so for all he knows he could be telling a complete lie right now. He clearly trusts me a lot. ... How pathetic._

"... Wow. You really hate this teacher, huh?" _..._ "Well... okay."

 _"... Okay?"_

"Yes. Okay. I'll fire her. I wasn't really sure whether or not I should, but... you seem to really care about this. So. I'll do it."

 _..._

"What?" _Flowey seemed surprised._

"I said I'll fire her. You've convinced me. Look, I may not always be the most sensible person, but I'm not going to actively put you in danger."

...

"Well! Good! That's what I thought! Let's go... Frisk... and... uh... yeah! Let's leave this place!"

 _"... Yes. Let's leave." I turned around, and started to walk out of the room._

"Have a good day, Frisk!" _I didn't provide him with a response._

 _I exited the room, walked out the front entrance, and returned to the apartment._

 _Time to find something to do for the next 8 hours_

* * *

"so." i had just appeared back in mr. tru's room, behind mr. tru. he sat up from his seated position and turned to me, seemingly startled for some strange reason.

"O-Oh..." he slipped a large stack of papers he was holding into his jacket pocket before continuing his conversation with me. "W-What are you doing back here... so soon?"

"oh. ya' know. was just wandering around the neighborhood, and decided to stop by to make sure everything's alright." ... "so. is everything alright?"

"U-Uh... yeah. I mean... what?"

"just making sure nothing interesting happened while i was gone."

"... Uh... No. N-Nothing happened... Everything's fine."

"that sounds fun. anyways, on a more relevant note, have you been to the library recently? maybe to refresh yourself on the history of your political system and what-not."

...

"What? The library? Why would I go there?"

"... to read."

"H-Ha... You're joking, right?"

...

hmm. maybe my awesome plan to confront rick and show everyone that jesse is a total fraud isn't going to be as simple as i previously thought.

"Why would I go to a place full of useless tabloids and outdated magazines?"

"well, considering it's a library, the main reason would be to read, probably."

"N-No... Okay... well... I think you're experiencing culture shock. Libraries don't have... information... All important information is stored online... Except for ultra important information, which is stored... on paper... f-funnily enough... Uh... But... No. To answer your question. I haven't been to the library recently." well. shoot.

"okay, well, how exactly would one go about accessing this huge database of information?"

"J-Just use the computer in your room. It's r-really easy to use, I'm sure you'll have no problems with it."

"sounds easy enough. well, cya again soon, rick. as always, thanks for your help."

"U-Uh... yeah... You too... Sans..." i was then in my room again, looking at a computer screen. well, it turns out i was wrong about the whole no-history thing, but hey... there's gotta be some kinda conspiracy concerning king jesse somewhere in the entire history of this place...

i just have to find it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So. It's been over four months since I released the last chapter. That's probably my fault. I don't know if anyone's still reading, but, if you are, don't fret; the story's not over.

It's barely begun.

...

Well. It is the 60th chapter. So that's not really true. ...

I mean, I still have a lot more ideas...

But saying it's barely begun isn't being entirely honest.

...

Anyways, see you next chapter, in hopefully a lot less time!


	61. Infuriation

_Infuriation_

* * *

"OKAY! I THINK I FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE GAME! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY THEY DECIDED TO GIVE IT SUCH A CONFUSING NAME." _Somehow, I had ended up spending the very important and valuable free time you have playing Go Fish with Papyrus. And by somehow, I mean he immediately stopped you as I tried to enter the apartment building, and refused to leave me alone until we did something together._ "OKAY, SO, IF I'M UNDERSTANDING THIS CORRECTLY, THE GOAL OF THE GAME IS TO GET AS MUCH FISH AS POSSIBLE."

 _You know, I thought Go Fish would've been a relatively simple game for an inexperienced player to learn._

"BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF I HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF FISH AS ANOTHER PLAYER AT THE END OF THE GAME? IS IT A TIE?"

 _I was wrong._

"No, Papyrus, that's not how the game works..." _Papyrus insisted that Undyne be here, too. It's not the best decision he's ever made, but, surprisingly, she seems to have at least a basic understanding of the game, and how it's supposed to be played. The same can't be said about Papyrus himself._

"WHAT? BUT IF THE GAME ISN'T ABOUT FISH, THEN WHY IS IT CALLED GO FISH? IS THIS SOME KIND OF HUMAN REFERENCE I'M NOT GETTING?" _Papyrus closed his eyes, and shook his head. "_ OR COULD IT BE... SOMETHING DARKER-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" _The flower is here,_ too. "IT'S JUST GO FISH, PAPYRUS! IT'S LITERALLY THE EASIEST CARD GAME WE COULD'VE POSSIBLY PLAYED!" _But did that really need to be said? It seems obvious in retrospect._

"RIGHT, OKAY, YES, YOU'RE RIGHT, FLOWEY." … "BUT STILL, IN THE CASE OF A TIE-"

"YOU CAN'T TIE! IT'S ACTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENS IF-"

"YOU DON'T COLLECT FISH! IT'S JUST A NAME!"

"... OKAY FLOWEY, I'M SORRY FOR YELLING." _…_ "BUT, IF I'M BEING HONEST..." _Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down at the ground._ "I WAS ACTUALLY ASKING QUESTIONS ON YOUR BEHALF, BECAUSE I WASN'T REALLY SURE YOU WERE UNDERSTANDING THE GAME. I SEE KNOW THAT I WAS WRONG, AND THAT I, TRULY, WAS THE ONE WHO DID NOT UNDERSTAND."

…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT-"

"No, Flowey, YOU'RE the idiot here if you think you can pick on Papyrus like that!"

"PICK ON HIM!? YOU'RE EVEN DUMBER THAN HIM IF YOU CAN'T SEE WHY WHAT HE SAID MAKES ZERO SENSE!"

"NOW, NOW... EVERYONE, PLEASE, GET ALONG. THERE'S NO NEED TO ARGUE OVER ME. THERE'S PLENTY OF PAPYRUS TO GO AROUND!" _When it comes to Papyrus's intelligence... this isn't one of his highlights._

"HOW ARE YOU SO INCOMPETENT!?" _Okay, time to stop... this... Whatever 'this' is, it's not going anywhere._

" _Okay, so, who's going first?" Papyrus immediately stuck his hand in the air._

"OH! ME! I MAY NOT HAVE EXPERIENCE, BUT, I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THE EXPERIENCE OF TRYING A NEW THING!" _Undyne scratched her... gills..._

"Uh... Are you sure about that, Pap?" _It's a wonderful thing that Undyne and I were able to put aside our differences to enjoy this fun and relaxing game of Go Fish..._

"YES! I AM! PRETTY SURE!"

… _He looks confused._

"SO! UH! … WHO EXACTLY... AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK FOR CARDS?"

" _The person on your left." I've never actually played Go Fish with more than two people before, so maybe I'm wrong. … Does it really matter?_

"SO... FRISK! AND CHARA!" _…_ "WAIT! SHOULDN'T YOU BOTH BE SEPERATE PLAYERS?"

" _How would that work?"_

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE THE EXPERT GO FISH PLAYER HERE, CHARA! … OR IS IT FRISK?" _…_ "WAIT... DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO PLAY GO FISH, CHARA? HAVE YOU JUST BEEN TAKING WHAT FRISK IS SAYING, AND RESTATING IN A WAY TO MAKE YOURSELF SEEM KNOWLEDGEABLE?" _…_

 _..._

"PROBABLY NOT! ANYWAYS, YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS!" _… He waited a few seconds before starting his turn._ "HMM... OKAY, SO, NOW I HAVE TO ASK YOU IF YOU HAVE A CARD THAT MAY HELP ME GET A MATCHING SET OF CARDS THEN, CORRECT?" _Very badly worded, but correct. I nodded._ "GREAT! SO... DO YOU... HAVE... ANY..." _… … …_ "HMM... WELL... NO, THAT'S NO GOOD..."

…

"SEVENS?"

" _I have-"_

"WAIT! NO! SORRY! NOT THOSE, HOLD ON..."

…

…

 _Undyne yawned. Papyrus yawned in response. The flower sighed._

"Chara, could you please get me a glass of water?"

" _Why don't you get it yourself."_

"C'mon Chara! Pleeaaasssseee?"

" _I will if you stop talking like that."_

"Done!"

 _I walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and pulled out a bottle of water. I then pulled out another. I then closed the door, and opened mine, taking a few drinks. I screwed the lid back on. I then walked back over to the spot where we were playing the game, sat back down, and opened the second bottle of water. I poured it into the flower's pot._

…

 _Papyrus still hasn't taken his turn._

"OKAY! SO! HOW ABOUT... ONES? DO YOU HAVE ANY ONES?"

…

" _Okay, so, who wants to stop playing Go Fish?"_

"WHAT? I WAS HAVING FUN... AND I WAS JUST GETTING THE HANG OF IT, TOO!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T, YOU FILTHY LIAR!"

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" _…_ "YOU KNOW... FLOWEY... ARE YOU OKAY? I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOUR HEALTH. YOU SEEM TO BE ACTING A LOT MORE... ANTSY THAN USUAL, AND I'M NOT SURE WHY." _The flower started twitching uncontrollably, and was about to say something, before Undyne interrupted the chaos... again._

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING!" _…_ "I agree with Chara. Let's do something else. Anything else. This is going extremely terribly." _Papyrus put his hand up to his chin in a certain way to signal that he's thinking, unlike most of the time._

" _HMM... I'VE GOT IT! LET'S SOLVE A PUZZLE!"_ _The flower rolled his eyes._

"Or maybe you all could LEAVE CHARA AND ME ALONE!"

"HMM... NO, I DON'T REALLY WANT TO DO THAT..." _Papyrus pointed his index finger straight into the air._ "OH! MAYBE WE COULD COOK SPAGHETTI!" _Undyne nodded aggressively._

"YEAH! Now the ideas are flowing! How about you, Flowey, what other suggestions do you have?"

"Hmm, well, NO. I don't have any 'other suggestions'". _Undyne shook here head. She wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer._

"C'mon! You HAVE to think of something!" _The flower shook its head. It wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, either._

"Oh, I HAVE to, do I? You know what you HAVE to do? You HAVE to go jump off a cliff." _Undyne seemed slightly surprised at this reaction._

"Well! I.. uh... didn't expect that, but, still, you HAVE to have another idea. C'mon, just think really hard, and I'm sure something will come to you!" _They have to stop saying the word 'have'._

"It is taking every last bit of my strength to prevent myself from killing you right now."

" _I thought you still weren't powerful enough to do anything?"_

"Chara! Please!" _Undyne looked confused at this. … Oh. She doesn't know the full backstory of the flower. … Ah well._

"What do you mean 'still'? Chara, is there something about Flowey you're hiding from me?" _So instead of asking the flower what it's hiding, she decides to ask me? Makes sense._

" _Yes. There's quite a lot of stuff, actually. For example, when-"_

"Okay, look, I don't really care." _Oh, that's good._ "The point is that I don't trust you, Chara. And I'm beginning to not trust Flowey, either."

"I hate all of you so much." _In response to the flower's hatred for all things, Papyrus reached over and picked up it's pot, moving it to a spot much closer to himself. He also attempted to touch it, but the flower fully resisted any attempts at direct contact._

"Anyways, the point is... We're stuck together, and there's nothing we can do about it." _Well, I don't know if that's entirely true._ "So. We're going to have to bond. HARDCORE! We're going to become best friends, whether you like it or not!" _This is striking me as very similar to another event that happened in a different timeline. Ah well. It wouldn't be the first thing you've had to repeat._

" _Okay, what do you have planned?"_

"Well! I like Papyrus's cooking idea! Let's do that!"

" _Didn't we just do that? When we were in the underground?"_

"... Did we? I try to forget the wretched years we were trapped down there..." _… This happened less than a week ago._ "Hmm... But, yeah, we probably could do something else... I'm just not sure... 'what', exactly."

"OH! I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA! LET'S GO VISIT THE MONSTERS WE LEFT BEHIND! I HOPE THEY'RE DOING WELL..." _Undyne immediately jumped out of her seat._

"Yeah! THAT'S what we should do! Let's go, Papyrus! You too, Flowey! And Chara! Everyone! Let's go!"

… _I stayed seated. Flowey didn't have a choice._

" _That seems unlikely." Papyrus chuckled, matter-of-fact...ly_.

"WELL, WE ALREADY CAME UP WITH THE IDEA, SO THE HARD PART'S OVER! NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS TO ACTUALLY GO DO IT!"

" _Hmm... Good luck with that. I think I'll stay, though." Undyne shook her head._

"That's the FUN part! You don't have a choice!" _She then proceeded to pick your entire body up off the ground._

"YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!" _Papyrus did the same with Flowey. It wasn't as impressive._

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? YOU'RE SO STUPID!" _The flower started shooting his white 'friendliness pellets' at Papyrus._

"OW! OKAY! STOP! I SURRENDER!" _Papyrus sat it back down on the ground._

" _You should probably sit me back down, too." … After a brief moment of hesitation, Undyne ended up gently throwing you back onto the ground, causing me to stumble backwards a few steps before regaining my balance. "Thanks for being gentle."_

"WELL. WHAT NEXT?" _Undyne pointed towards the door._

"We walk!" _The flower made a mildly annoyed expression._ "Some of us walk!" _…_

" _Okay, so, I'm not going to look around the entire town in an attempt to find a way for your idiotic plan to work. That's just not going to happen." Papyrus looks slightly disappointed. That's not my problem. "But, if you actually find a way to make it back to the other monsters, then feel free to come tell me. Flowey and I would be happy to go, then." If there's one thing I know about Papyrus and Undyne, it's that they're extremely ineffective at everything. The odds of them finding anything useful at all is next to none. I also know that they're extremely determined, and won't give up until they find something._

"YOU'RE ON, CHARA! WE ARE GOING TO FIND A WAY BACK SO FAST, YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!" _He immediately ran over to the elevator, and pressed the call button. Undyne reluctantly followed. She shook her head._

"I know this is a stupid trick just to get us to leave, but we ARE going to find that way back!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" _Papyrus and Undyne moved inside the elevator. Papyrus pushed one of the buttons on the elevator without even looking at it._ "GET READY TO HAVE AN AMAZING TIME VISITING FRIENDS AND FAMILY WITH US!" _The elevator started to move upwards. In response to this, Papyrus started randomly pressing all of the buttons on the keypad, before the inside of the elevator moved out of sight. They're off to a great start._

…

"So! Chara! Finally, some privacy... Anyways, how are you?"

" _How are you?"_

"Oh! Thanks for asking! Honestly... I don't know. I feel like I should be extremely angry, or upset, or... something negative... but you being back... It's life-changing. Not to mention the new environment. I really didn't expect a change like that to make such a big difference, but... it did. Even though this city is awful, it's something... And 'something' is all someone like me needs after being trapped underground for so long... I wouldn't say I feel happy... I don't know if I can ever actually be happy... but I'm definitely not bored. And... I think that's the best things are going to get for me." _Yet, he still manages to act like an annoying, spoiled child 100% of the time._

" _Good for you."_

"... For real, though... How about you? Are you happy?"

…

" _Honestly?" The flower nodded. "I... I don't know... I feel a lot of things... but the thing I feel the most right now... is... annoyed..."_

" _Annoyed at you for thinking I would answer that question."_


	62. Contemplation

Contemplation

* * *

...

You've thought a lot about life recently.

What it means.

Why it exists.

...

What the point of it is.

...

You don't have any clear answers.

...

Is a life that never ends even a life at all?

...

Are you alive?

...

It seems so. You can think. You can talk. You can breath.

...

You can do anything you want.

...

What's the point of life, if you can't fail? If you can't make mistakes? If you won't... die.

...

Is Chara alive?

...

You're even more unsure.

...

No... you're definitely alive...

You're just not living.

...

You murdered so many people.

Why did you do it?

...

No. Chara's right. That's not the correct question.

You should be wondering why you didn't do anything to stop it.

...

Is intentional ignorance worse than intentful harm?

It doesn't seem worse.

After all, the innocent bystander can't exactly be compared to the insane lunatic.

...

But Chara's not insane.

And you're not a bystander.

...

You love the monsters. You care about them so much.

...

You know Chara does too.

...

Why did Chara kill them?

Why didn't you do anything?

...

Why **didn't** you do anything?

...

There has to be answers to these questions.

It didn't happen for no reason.

...

Were you scared of Chara?

Was Chara scared of the monsters?

...

No. That's not it.

Chara's noone to be afraid of,

and they certainly aren't afraid of anyone else.

...

Is Asriel alive?

...

He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

He doesn't feel emotions.

He doesn't have a soul.

...

The answer would seem to be 'no'.

...

But what if he had a soul?

...

Then would he be alive?

...

Can someone ever really be considered 'alive' after doing all of the terrible acts that you know Flowey committed?

...

You think so.

...

So you should be considered alive too, right?

...

You don't feel alive.

...

Why didn't you do anything?

Why did you let them kill everyone?

Why didn't you stop them?

...

Were they too powerful? Did they just feel that strongly about murdering everyone?

What could the monsters have possibly done to anger Chara so much?

...

Why is Chara even here?

Shouldn't they still be dead?

Why did they wake up?

...

Did you kill the monsters?

Is that the reason they awoke?

...

That's what you previously thought, but...

You know yourself well enough to know that you wouldn't kill an innocent being for no reason.

...

But you've been learning a lot about yourself recently, so who knows?

...

No. It doesn't make any sense.

...

Could something inside of you have waken Chara?

Was it your sadness?

Was it your loneliness?

Or do you have some sort of blood lust buried deep inside you?

...

It's probably not the latter.

...

But you're still not exactly sure.

You don't think you ever will truly know.

...

Does Chara feel bad about it?

They don't seem to, but... they act like they don't care about anything.

Even though you know they do.

...

How does Toriel feel about all of this?

She seems to have handled it fairly well, but...

You're not sure.

For all you know, she could be lying in bed, crying herself to sleep right now.

...

Toriel... Mom...

...

She's not your mom.

You've been calling her that, but...

You have a mother.

...

You loved her a week ago.

...

Yet... now you never want to see her again.

...

Why?

Did the monsters just show you how it feels to have actual friends?

...

Actual people to talk to?

People that cared about you?

...

Do they care about you?

...

Will they care about you after they find out about the resets?

...

Telling them about it is probably a terrible idea.

But you have to do it.

It wouldn't be right not to.

...

You've made a lot of mistakes.

You're probably going to make a lot more.

You aren't sure what to do, how you feel, or why you're here.

...

But that doesn't matter.

You aren't just a person anymore.

...

You're an idea.

...

The idea of freedom.

The idea of happiness.

The idea of closure.

Everyone deserves this, and now it's your duty to give it to them.

...

So,

Despite your evilness,

Despite your confusion,

Despite your chronic sadness,

Despite your past mistakes,

And despite your future ones,

there's only one thing you can do.

...

You have to

 _ **STAY DETERMINED!**_


	63. Stupidity

_Stupidity_

* * *

there's nothing.

his record is clean.

jesse has nothing on him.

somehow.

...

that appears to be the case, at least.

there has to be another explanation for this. he can't just be completely innocent. that doesn't make any sense.

there's actually a 0% chance that he won any sort of election without some combination of deceit and cheating. probably. i'm like 99% sure, at least.

...

ah well.

maybe i should just give up the witch-hunt for now.

...

nah. i don't have anything better to do.

* * *

"Good... uh... morning... Frisk." Mr. Tru was currently towering over you, looking down at your sleeping body with a smile. _That's definitely not creepy or anything._ "How... uh... well did you... sleep?" _Somehow, he managed to make it even creepier._

"I slept... well... _Thanks for actually coming to wake me up today."_

"O-Oh... yeah... uh... sorry... about... uh... anyways, are you ready? Can we go now?" Mr. Tru doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. He's dressed in a plain black suit, and is slouched over _much more than usual_. _Maybe he feels bad about causing you to miss your meeting yesterday? ... No, that makes too much sense to be true..._

"Uh... I should... probably change into my more formal... clothing."

"... Yep! Gotta... gotta do that. I'm... going to... go wait at the bottom of the elevator. Try to... get there soon... Or... don't. Whatever you want will be fine." Mr. Tru quickly walked over and into the elevator, and pressed the button to go down.

...

"THAT was weird." ... Asriel is awake, too. _You still call him Asriel..._ Well... yeah... it is his name, after all. "Anyways, good morning Chara! Did you sleep welll? I did. Kind of."

"... How do you mean?"

... Flowey seemed slightly disappointed at your presence. _Cruel, but fair._

"Oh. Welcome back, Frisk. You were gone for a while."

"I'm sorry, Asriel. I was-"

"Don't call me THAT." _The flower seemed mad at you. Expected, since you did call him by the wrong name._

"Oh. Well." ... "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." ...

"Well. That sounds... good." ... "Uh... Me too."

"I didn't ask YOU."

...

"We should probably get going."

"Do we HAVE to?"

"... Well... yeah... we... kinda do."

"FINE. Just hurry up and get dressed so we can leave."

...

 _After positioning the the flower away from you,_ you changed, picked up Asriel, and got into the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor.

...

The elevator door opened, revealing Mr. Tru, talking to... _Your old science teacher._

"NO, KING JESSE SPECIFICALLY SAID-"

"C-Calm down... I-I'm sure... we.. can get th-this all figured o-out... J-Just-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CALM DOWN'!? I'M... I'm perfectly calm, you IDIOT!"

"S-Stop... yellling... I-I... I..." _Mr. Tru just seems to have now spotted you._ "I... Uh... How long have you been standing there?" _Your old science teacher also seems to have just spotted you._

"WELL, WELL, WELL! Look who FINALLY decided to show up!"

 _"Didn't King Jesse fire you?"_ This seemed to confuse Mr. Tru.

"W-What? You didn't say he fired you." _Your old science teacher vigorously shook her head._

"No, you IDIOT! He didn't ACTUALLY fire me!"

 _"What?"_ ...

"Uh..." _Your former science teacher started sprinting off into the distance._

...

 _"Explain."_ Mr. Tru looked worried.

"U-Uh... I... really have no idea what sh-she's talking about..."

 _"Yeah, okay, that's a good excuse."_

"N-No, really, I... I have no... idea..."

 _"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."_

"J-Just... Please don't hurt me..."

 _"... What?"_

"... Uh... Flowey... Don't hurt me, Flowey... Please..." _Flowey was clearly not paying any attention to this conversation._

"What do YOU want?"

"A-Ah... I... Uh..."

"Were you talking to me? When you asked-"

"N-No. You're just a kid, kid."

...

 _Mr. Tru scratched his chin._

"U-Uh... Let's... go."

 _..._

Mr. Tru started walking away. You followed. _That was a meaningful converstion._

...

...

...

 _The walk was rather uninteresting. It was mostly silent, barring a few moments of periodic screaming between Tru and the flower. Those are always fun._

"Ah! Hello, hello, hello!" King Jesse was standing just outside the meeting room elevator. "Hello, Frisk!"

"... Hello, King Jes-"

"Yes, hello!" ... "Well, unfortunately for you, Mrs. Anoy can't be here today because of some irrelevant personal matters."

 _"What are they?"_

"Oh, you know, the usual."

...

"What d-"

"Anyways, because of this, I feel that it's my duty to explain what happened at yesterday's meeting."

 _"Why didn't you just have Mr. Tru do that on the way here?"_

...

"Hmm... That's a really good idea, Frisk." ... "I don't know. Anyways, yesterday, a lot happened. I wish you could've been there." _..._ "Luckily, Mrs. Anoy didn't sleep in, and managed to be there on time!" _Yay._ "So, after a large amount of conversation, we decided that we couldn't have a meeting without you being there."

...

 _"So nothing happened?"_

"Well, yes, and no. We also decided that we wouldn't have a meeting today."

 _I started to walk away._

"Wait! No! Hold your horses, Frisk!" You stopped. "Good! See, even though we aren't having a meeting, I figured that, since I have the next hour or so available, and since you do also, we could spend that time getting to know each other!"

 _I continued to walk._ King Jesse started running towards you, before stopping just in front of you.

"C'mon, Frisk! Don't walk away like that! It'll be fun!" He nodded his head multiple times extremely quickly. "And besides! It's mandatory!"

 _"Or else...?"_ You didn't see Mr. Tru anywhere. He must've wondered off when you weren't looking.

"That's irrelevant!" He started walking back towards the elevator, gesturing for you to follow him. ... You might as well. He has to have a reason for this, right? ... Right? ... You entered the elevator. He followed, pressing the button for the meeting room. It's a tight fit. "So! Frisk! What do you want to talk about?"

 _"Can we maybe wait until we're out of the elevator to have this conversation?"_

"Nonsense! The clock's ticking, and we can't waste a single second!" ... "So! How's life been for you in the city?"

"It's been... fine."

"What? Only fine?" The elevator door opened. You and King Jesse walked out into the meeting room. "That's not good! Are your needs not being met? Is something bothering you? What's wrong, Frisk?" He sat down at the table. You sat down next to him.

 _"Well, there is the evil scientist constantly attempting to ruin my life."_

"What? They're still bothering you?"

 _"As a matter of fact, obviously, yes. It should come as no surprise to you, as you didn't actually fire her."_

"... What?" _Flowey seemed very angry at Jesse's artificial confusion._

"YOU know what THEY mean!"

"I'm sorry, Flowey, but I'm afraid I don't."

...

"Uh... well... I ran into her earlier while she was talking to Mr. Tru., and... uh... she said that you didn't 'actually' fire her..." ... _He didn't seem surprised by this._

"Oh, well... Yes... Admittedly, I... haven't worked up the courage to fire her yet."

 _"What?"_

"You see, I was going to do it, but I... I never worked up the courage to actually go through with it. You see, I... I can't stand being rude to people... even if they definitely deserve it."

 _"... Are you being serious?"_

"... Yes? Why do you ask?" _... Wow. This guys is even more asinine than I previously thought._

"Are YOU kidding me!? YOU'VE been NOTHING but a COMPLETE JERK to ME and ALL OF THE OTHER MONSTERS since WE'VE arrived here! Are YOU just THAT stupid?" ... King Jesse looked extremely surprised.

"Well... I didn't realize I was being so annoying. In fact, I was trying to be even more positive than usual since you've arrived... I'm... deeply sorry, I thought I was being a fantastic host. I'm just extraordinarily nervous about everything, you know..."

 _"Frankly, I find that hard to believe."_

"I'm sorry... Uh... What specifically have I done to annoy you?" He genuinely seems very upset that you haven't enjoyed your time in the capital.

"Are YOU an idiot!? There are SO many reasons!" King Jesse was trying his best.

"Well... there's... not that many reasons..." You tried to lighten the severity of your accusation.

"Can you give me some examples?"

 _"Well, first of all, there's your constant cutting off of our sentences, presumably in some attempt to keep your interaction with us to a minimum."_

"Well, I was just trying to keep things moving along. After all, I know that the monsters must have a ton of things to do, just being freed from an eternity of suffering, trapped underneath a mountain."

"Well, WE DON'T!" ... Well... That's... not true.

 _"Well why did you have to go about it in such a rude manner?"_

"Was I being rude? I wasn't trying to. I thought you all were just trying to be polite."

 _"That doesn't make any sense."_

"I'm sorry if my methods were flawed, but I swear to you everything I did was in the best of intentions."

 _"How about your inappropriate and rude attempts at making jokes at our suspense?"_

"I thought you were into that type of humor? You seem to tell similar jokes, after all. I was just trying to lighten the mood... Look, I'm not a perfect man. I tried my best to keep you all happy and satisfied... and It's clear I failed. I deeply apologize for all of it, and I hope our future together can be much stronger than our past." _He's a complete idiot._

...

He...

He kind of is.

He's not incredibly smart.

He's not even that likeable.

But he's doing his best.

And that's all you can expect out of a person.

"I hope we can have a strong future together, as well." ... Asriel did not seem pleased with this response, and started yelling out insult upon insult towards King Jesse. _Honestly, the flower's response is more logical than yours._ King Jesse didn't pay much attention towards them.

"Yes! Well!" _King Jesse propelled himself up into a standing position._ "I have an idea! How about you talk with your monster friends about what fixable issues you would like to be addressed, and then give me the results? I'll do everything in my power to make sure they're resolved."

"... Really?"

"No, I'm kidding!" ... What? "Ha! That was... a... joke... I'll try to stop doing that. Anyways..." King Jesse looked up at the ceiling before looking back towards you. "Wait! I have an even better idea! How much time do we have left? Ah, it doesn't matter, I'll make time for it! We're going to go give all of the monsters personal interviews to find their exact needs and wants!" ... "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" King Jesse jumped inside the elevator. ... You think you're starting to like him.

 _..._

 _I still don't trust him. He's manipulative, he's an idiot, and he's definitely not a good person. I hope that, despite his temporary acts of kindness, you don't forget that._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been thinking a lot recently.

About this story.

About Undertale.

About life in general.

Is Undertale even relevant anymore?

Am I just wasting my time by writing this?

I dunno.

...

That's kind of a sad thing to think about.

If your past (almost) 2 years of work was worth nothing.

Ah well.

I know there's at least a few people who are interested in the story, and I enjoy writing it, so I'll continue it, nevertheless.

I'm just kinda disappointed that the majority of people only read my first ~30 or so terrible chapters, and never really got to anything I would consider even remotely interesting.

And the amount of people looking for Undertale fanfictions is much lower than it was even a few months ago.

...

This is such a stupid thing to worry about.

Ah well, I'm a very sentimental person, and would hate to see a game as good as Undertale be forgotten.

Is there any new Undertale related media that is getting anywhere near as popular as half of the related content created towards the beginning of the game's life?

...

It's inevitable, though.

All games die, even ones that may have, at one point, seemed invincible.

...

This was a sad note.

Anyways, have a good day.


End file.
